Una ruta diferente
by pabillidge90
Summary: Ash finalizó su aventura con Iris y Cilan. después de la despedida su nueva compañera de viajes terminó siendo Alexa, por la cual el joven entrenador pokemon siente una fuerte atracción ¿a donde le llevara el destino esta vez? ¿a una aventura como ninguna otra que ha vivido? pasen y descubranlo.
1. Chapter 1

_Antes que nada quiero aclarar algunas cosas. En este fic alteraré muuuuuucho la personalidad de ash, que por cierto tiene 16 años en esta historia, y Alexa también tuvo un cambio de personalidad. Y voy a alterar el desarrollo de la trama original en la región de kalos. Será un fic algo picante y, como yo digo, impregnado de hormonas de pubertad. Espero lo disfrute el público selecto de este tipo de fics. _

**Capítulo 1: una escala en la ciudad turística. **

El gogoat iba cabalgando a toda velocidad. Seguía con facilidad un camino entre el bosque que subía y bajaba colinas. Pensar en lo corto que sería un viaje si tuvieras un pokemon montura podría quitarle parte de la gracia a los viajes aunque ash no podía negar que también era una experiencia maravillosa.

Y no podía disfrutarla menos debido a la persona que estaba enfrente de él. Disfrutaba el tacto de sus manos sobre su vientre y disfrutaba el aroma de su pelo traído por el viento. En pocas palabras disfrutaba estar cerca de ella.

-ya casi llegamos- dijo Alexa emocionada.

Ash no podía creer que tuviera que hacer una escala de descanso a solas con Alexa.

-pika.

-helio.

Bueno no podía llamarlo a solas si tenía a esos dos lindos pokemon eléctricos que no les agradaba estar dentro de sus pokebolas.

_-flash back-_

Después de despedirse de cilan e iris, ash estaba discutiendo con Alexa en la cafetería del metro la forma más rápida de llegar a pueblo paleta. Fue cuando los dos escucharon a un hombre anunciar que vendía boletos de una rifa, decía que solo le quedaba uno. Alexa saltó de su asiento y se acercó al hombre. Compró el boleto de inmediato.

-no sabía que eras aficionada a las rifas- comentó ash.

-ay que pena que vieras eso- dijo Alexa con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Se veía adorable ante los ojos del entrenador- es un mal habito que no he podido superar. Debería dejarlo, nunca he ganado nada.

-no puedes ganar si no lo intentas- le dijo ash- puedes tomarlo en serio viniendo de mí que nunca me rindo a pesar de perder la mayoría de los desafíos.

Alexa esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Parecía que tenía pesar por el pobre entrenador.

-ash…

Alexa interrumpió sus palabras al ver en un televisor el sorteo de la rifa del boleto que había comprado.

"ese vendedor seguro estaba retrasado en las ventas" pensó ash.

Las pelotas con números rebotaron en unos contenedores trasparentes. Hasta que salieron una de cada uno por las compuertas pequeñas. La secuencia de números se armó.

Ash miró a Alexa que estaba con una expresión de shock.

-alexa?

-gane-susurró.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡dije que gané!- chilló la reportera saltando de su asiento llamando la atención de todos- ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Gane¡ ¡Gane! ¡Gane!

-¿en verdad? ¿Cuánto ganaste?

-¡cien millones de poke yenes!

Ash dejó caer su mandíbula y sus ojos se salieron de sus cuencas con solo escuchar esa cifra. Los de alredor aplaudieron por el golpe de suerte de la mujer.

-gracias ash- le dijo Alexa jadeando mientras tomaba sus manos.

-¿de… nada?- dijo ash confundido- ¿Por que me lo agradeces?

-porque creo que no hubiera conseguido ese boleto de no haber estado contigo.

-eso…no sé si en verdad merezca ese crédito.

Alexa soltó sus manos. Y buscó algo en su bolso.

-¿donde esta?- se preguntaba sin dejar de rebuscar- estaba seguro que lo puse aquí.

Helioptile suspiró. Caminó sobre la mesa acercándose a Alexa. Luego le señaló un bolsillo diferente del bolso.

-ah gracias- dijo Alexa sacando un folleto de ese bolsillo- ay siempre quise hospedarme en un hotel elegante de cinco estrellas. Hay varios en ciudad Porta vista.

"¿porta vista? Esa fue la ciudad que fue atacada por un tentacruel gigante" pensó ash "parece que han logrado recuperarse del incidente"

-ah no puedo esperar para llegar- dijo Alexa con ojos destellantes viendo el folleto. Pero luego dio un respingo y miró preocupada a ash.

-¿Qué pasa?

-lo siento, me dejé llevar y olvidé que se suponía íbamos a ir directo a pueblo paleta.

-oh era eso- respondió ash- no te preocupes podemos hacer una breve parada antes de llegar a pueblo paleta. Tampoco te preocupes por mi yo me quedaré en el centro pokemon de ahí.

-de ninguna manera- reclamó Alexa- si vamos los dos juntos vamos a disfrutar por igual.

-pero…

-descuida yo invito.

-eso es precisamente lo que me molesta.

-ay ash no seas así.

Cediendo ante la reportera ash accedió a ir con Alexa por un par de días a ciudad porta vista. Alexa reclamó su premio e hizo las reservaciones en el hotel más caro de toda la ciudad.

_Fin del flash back_

-ya llegamos- vitoreó Alexa haciendo que su gogoat se detuviera por un momento para admirar la ciudad. Los edificios se veían firmes y amontonados. No había rastro de la destrucción que esta ciudad había vivido.

Alexa le dio una orden a gogoat y avanzaron hasta la ciudad. Ya en esta Alexa devolvió a su gogoat a su pokebola, tomaron un taxi y se fueron al hotel. Ash realmente se sentía extraño viajando sin caminar.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban llenas de turistas, con vestimentas veraniegas. Realmente esa ciudad se había repuesto.

Llegaron al hotel que era un edificio blanco como unos 20 o 30 pisos de altura. En la entrada habían empelados recibiendo a los que se hospedarían. El lobby de la edificación mostraba una iluminación y decoración llamativa. Lo que cualquiera esperaría de un hotel cinco estrellas.

-bienvenidos- saludó una joven con uniforme color verde oscuro, era ceñido y la camisa tenía unos botones dorados- en que le puedo ayudar?

-mi nombre es alexa y él es ash. Tenemos reservaciones para la suit imperial.

La joven dio un respingo.

-un segundo por favor- ella se alejó y tomó uno de sus teléfonos. Susurró algo que sonó a un "ya llegó". Luego se dirigió otra vez a ash y alexa- podrían ser tan amables de esperar un momento por favor?

-eh…de acuerdo- respondió Alexa.

Unos cinco segundos después varios empleados llegaron caminando como si fueran de un pelotón de un ejército. Formaron dos hileras limitando un camino. Las luces se apagaron a excepción de unas que estaban a lo largo de la vía que marcaban los empleados.

-bienvenida sea, queridísima cliente- se escuchó una voz seca al final de la sala. Una voz horrorosa y familiar. Alguien se acercó a ash y Alexa, era una vieja de pelo rojo amarrado en una cola de caballo llevaba un vestido del mismo color que su pelo y una piel rosa alrededor de su cuello. No se podía ver su rostro porque se cubría con un abanico- permítanme presentarme- dijo retirando el abanico- soy…

La vieja se petrificó en cuanto vio a ash. El chico también se sorprendió.

-¡AAAHHH!- gritaron los dos al unísono mientras se señalaban.

-eres el mocoso entrometido- escupió la vieja.

-y tú eres la vieja bruja.

-respeta a tus mayores. Mi nombre es nastina.

-si quieres que te respeten respeta a los demás.

Los dos se gruñeron uno al otro.

-hay…algún problema?- preguntó Alexa.

-¿es usted la señorita que reservó la suite imperial?- preguntó nastina.

-si, lo soy.

-y viene…con él?

-si, por que?

Nastina hizo una mueca y tragó grueso.

-disculpe lo que acaba de pasar- dijo la anciana para sorpresa de ash- este chico y yo solo…tuvimos una diferencia de opiniones en el pasado. No es nada de qué preocuparse.

-segura? Por gente como usted la ciudad fue atacada por un tentacruel gigante-comentó ash.

-oh si, recuerdo ese incidente que apareció en todos los noticieros del mundo- dijo Alexa.

-¿cómo olvidarlo? Estuve ahí ese día- dijo ash.

-no inventes- exclamó Alexa sorprendida.

-y la verdad espero no se vuelva a repetir- afirmó ash.

Nastina hizo otra mueca.

-le informo que desde ese incidente el gobierno y la asociación pokemon exigieron la implementación de tecnologías limpias y otras medidas para reducir la contaminación. Algo como eso no volverá a pasar.

Ash se le hacía muy raro la actitud de nastina.

-hay algún otro problema ash?- preguntó Alexa.

Ash lo meditó. De seguro nastina se comportaba de esa forma porque quería que Alexa pagara por los servicios del hotel. No confiaba en esa vieja bruja, pero tampoco quería ser obstáculo para el sueño de Alexa.

-no, ninguno- respondió- supongo que sí es verdad de las medidas en contra de la contaminación no veo el problema de quedarse en el hotel.

Nastina soltó un suspiro detrás de su abanico.

-entonces permítanme llevarlos a la suite imperial.

Guiados por la anciana tomaron el elevador hasta el último piso.

-oye espera un segundo- dijo ash- ¿Alexa reservaste solo una habitación?

-ah sí.

-que? Por que?

-quería que disfrutaras lo mejor del hotel conmigo y la suite imperial es lo mejor.

"¿osea que voy a pasar la noche junto con Alexa?" pensó ash "¡¿los dos solos?!"

-¿pika pi?

-¿tile?

"¿Por qué siempre me olvido de estos dos?"

Ash notó que nastina lo veía ocultando una sonrisa ladina con su abanico.

-¿Qué?

-¿te gustan las mayores?

-¿de-de-de-de que está hablando?

-ohohoho.

-¡¿ahora de que se ríe?!- ash, preocupado, miró de reojo a alexa. Ella solo sonreía. No parecía molesta por los comentarios atrevidos de la anciana.

El ascensor se detuvo. Al abrirse las puertas vieron otra puerta. De madera pulida y con detalles decorativos.

-aquí le entrego las tarjetas de la habitacion- les dijo nastina ofreciéndoles un par de tarjetas doradas con banda magnética.

Alexa tomó una y abrió la puerta con emoción. Entraron. La habitación era digna de un rey o un emperador como su nombre lo indica. Había mesas de mármol, muebles de madera pulida y una cama King size bastante bullida.

-que hermoso- exclamó Alexa desde el balcón.

-la habitación cuenta con todo lo necesario para hacerlos sentir cómodos- dijo nastina- el hotel también tiene un restaurante, pero si lo desean pueden pedir servicio a la habitación. También contamos con casino y un salón donde se presentan espectáculos.

-wow el baño es espectacular- gritó Alexa desde el baño. Acto seguido salió y se lanzó de golpe la cama. Pikachu y helioptile saltaban a su alrededor disfrutando del confortable colchón.

Una gota de sudor caricaturesca apareció en el rostro de nastina. Ash estaba encantado, no siempre podía ver esa faceta infantil de Alexa.

-si…necesitan algo solo llamen a la recepción- terminó de decir nastina y salió de la habitación.

-un momento- dijo ash- entiendo que yo me quede aquí ¿pero dónde duermo?

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntó Alexa recostándose de lado en una pose sugestiva- esta cama es suficientemente grande para los dos.

El corazón de ash dio un salto desde su pecho hasta su garganta. El chico sintió sus mejillas arder potentemente. Desvió la vista para tratar de disimular su vergüenza.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Alexa.

-es que…

-¿te da pena?

-hmmm ya veo.

Ash tragó saliva y asintió. No quería ver a Alexa. No quería mostrarle ese rostro patético. Sin previo aviso sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello. Alexa lo abrazó por detrás, los estrechó contra su cuerpo. Ash pudo sentir el suave tacto de sus pechos en su nuca. Eso aceleró su corazón aún más

-si eso es lo que sientes puedo pedir que suban otra cama- le dijo Alexa- o incluso puedo pedir otra habitación para ti.

-ah qué? No. No. No es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias- respondió ash apresuradamente- no me molesta dormir contigo.

-bien, está resuelto el asunto- comentó Alexa soltando de su agarre. Ash retomó parte de su razón, no podía creer que había accedido a pasar la noche con una mujer mayor y que consideraba atractiva en la misma cama. Aun si esta era enorme- ahora cambiémonos que quiero ir a la playa, en todo el viaje por las islas decolora no pude disfrutar del mar por el trabajo.

Alexa rebuscó entre sus cosas. Como siempre no buscaba lo que encontraba hasta que helioptile le indicó el lugar donde lo tenía.

-aja- vitoreó Alexa sacando un bikini rojo carmín de su maleta.

El corazón de ash dio otro brinco.

"ay esta mujer me va a quitar todos mis años de vida cardiaca" pensó ash al borde de una hemorragia nasal.

**Notas del autor:**

Si has llegado hasta aquí te lo agradezco. Espero lo hayas disfrutado y espero que sigas la historia (y también recomiendo mis otros trabajos de pokemon). Pues les prometo que esta historia será de genero ecchi con mucho fan service pero también prometo que habrá acción cuando lleguen a kalos. Dependiendo de mi inspiración veremos cómo se desarrolla este fic. Me despido y nos leemos luego.

To be continued.


	2. En la playa

**Capítulo 2: en la playa.**

El sol brillaba con intensidad bañando la arena dorada de la costa de ciudad porta vista. En la bahía había una gran cantidad de personas disfrutando del clima indicado. Por fortuna el hotel tenía reservado un espacio para los hospedados. Ash terminó de acomodar sus pertenencias al lado de una silla de playa bajo un parasol amarillo.

-un lugar reservado. Esto se pone cada vez mejor- dijo Alexa. Ash asintió.

Ella abrió la chaqueta gris que tenía. Dejando ver que tenía solo puesto su revelador bikini carmín. Ash boqueó admirando esa hermosa piel blanca. Alexa estaba en forma como cualquier otra persona que viaja constantemente, pero no dejaba de ser bastante atractiva. ¡Por arceus sus pechos eran enormes! ¡Y su trasero perfectamente redondo!

-oye preciosa- ash fue traído a la realidad por la voz de alguien. Un hombre rubio que estaba usando un bañador azul. Era alguien que estaba más que en forma. Tenía también unos bellos ojos azul celeste- no pude evitar ser atraído por semejante despliegue de belleza- dijo el hombre mostrando una sonrisa con dientes perfectos- me llamo John y también me hospedo en este hotel ¿no quisieras pasarte un buen rato conmigo?

Ash se movió antes que supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Se interpuso entre Alexa y John y le dirigió una mirada penetrante al hombre que lo veía confundido.

-no creo que ella desee pasar tiempo contigo- dijo ash en tono firme.

-ah?- John torció la boca- oye niño los adultos estamos hablando ¿Por qué no vas con el encargado y pides un vaso de leche?

Ash gruño al igual que pikachu que ya estaba soltando chispas por sus mejillas. Helioptile tampoco estaba contento. Ash se dispuso a contestar, pero Alexa le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y lo acercó hacia ella.

-lo siento John- dijo Alexa con una sonrisa- pero ya estoy acompañada- Lo estrechó un poco más hacia ella- gracias por la invitación pero me temo que tengo que rechazarla ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?

John quedó completamente decolorado salvo unas líneas azules verticales que ondulaban sobre él. Cabizbajo se alejó de ambos.

-mooo esto me pasa cada vez que uso un bikini-suspiró Alexa soltando a ash.

-¿esto…te ha pasado antes?- preguntó ash bastante curioso.

-más de lo que crees, cuando decido usar algo llamativo como esto los hombres vienen a mi como una jauría de migthyenas.

Ash sintió ira de solo pensar que Alexa era perseguida por hombres lujuriosos, a pesar de haber viajado con uno una buena porción de sus viajes.

-dejando eso de lado ¿te podría pedir un favor ash?-le preguntó Alexa.

-eh claro, lo que sea.

Alexa tomó la toalla para recostarse a un lado del parasol. Ash no entendía lo que hacía. Iba a preguntar pero se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a la mujer desabrocharse su top cuando se recostó boca abajo sobre la toalla blanca.

-¿puedes untarme bronceador?

Ash por poco se desmaya. Se sentía como un viejo cardiaco de ochenta años.

-hay una botella en mi mochila.

-oh…ah…esta…bien-dijo ash tratando de serenarse. Helioptile le indicó donde estaba la botella de bronceador. La tomó y volvió a dirigirse a Alexa. La mujer seguía con la espalda expuesta, tenía la cabeza hacia el otro lado lo que redujo un poco la presión sobre el joven entrenador. Se inclinó a un lado de ella. Podía ver la comisura de sus pechos.

"cálmate si no quieres terminar untándole sangre de tu nariz" pensó ash asqueado consigo mismo.

Se echó un poco del líquido marrón y aceitoso en la mano. Se restregó ambas y se aventuró a untárselo a Alexa. Ash estaba cerca del éxtasis mientras recorrí su espalda de arriaba abajo. Teniendo especial cuidado en los límites de la espalda baja.

-un poco más abajo- le dijo Alexa. Ash dio un respingo- no quiero que mi espalda quede bronceada a medias.

Ash tragó saliva. Lentamente deslizó su mano por la espalda de Alexa hacia los límites de la parte de abajao de su traje de baño. Restregó el bronceador justo por encima de la tela.

-eso- lo felicitó Alexa- ahora las piernas.

"definitivamente me quiere matar" pensó ash. Con sentimientos contrariados untó bronceador en las piernas de Alexa. Paso por sus muslos, pantorrillas hasta llegar a sus talones.

-gracias ash- le agradeció.

-no hay problema- comentó el chico recostándose bajo el parasol. Le faltaba el aire como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

-¿ash puedo pedirte otro favor?- le habló Alexa girando su cabeza para poder verlo.

-se…seguro.

-¿puedes contarme un poco como fue esa experiencia tuya en el ataque del tentacruel gigante?

Ash soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se acomodó en la silla de playa bajo el parasol. El joven entrenador le contó cómo había sido ese incidente. Alexa quedó más que asombrada viendo que él y sus compañeros de entonces tuvieron la valentía de ponerse al frente de la batalla ante tal amenaza.

-siempre tienes buenos amigos que te acompañan, verdad?- comentó Alexa.

-claro. nunca he viajado solo, eventualmente encuentro a alguien que me acompañe- respondió ash- y siempre vivimos aventuras todas locas. La del tentacruel fue una locura pero ni siquiera entra en mi top 10.

-bromeas no?

Ash esbozó una sonrisa amplia y orgullosa. Con lujo de detalles le contó a Alexa todos los incidentes en los que estuvo involucrado, se le dificultó seguir cuando Alexa se volteó para broncearse el frente. Cuando terminó ella estaba impactada. Era difícil creer que un joven a esa edad haya tenido tantos encuentros con pokemon legendarios.

-yo moriría por grabar un pokemon legendario-comentó Alexa- tu eres como un imán para esas cosas.

-creo que tienes razón.

Los dos se vieron sumidos en un silencio que ash le pareció muy incomodo ¿de qué más podía hablarle? ¿de sus otras ligas? No se sentía muy seguro de comentar sus otros fracasos. Quizá si le contara sobre la liga naranja o la batalla de la frontera en donde si salió victorioso.

Alexa se puso de pie y tomó su mano.

-vamos a nadar un rato.

-oye espera- le dijo ash a Alexa. Pero ella no le hizo caso. Pikachu y heliptile se quedaron jugando en la arena. Ella lo arrastró hasta entrar en el agua. Estaba helada y había mucha gente.

-No podemos nadar bien aquí- dijo Alexa- vayamos un poco más al hondo.

Ash la siguió. La mujer tenía una buena técnica de nado, parecía una criatura marina mítica a los ojos del entrenador. Siguieron nadando hasta alejarse de la multitud.

-¿alexa no crees que nos estamos alejando demasiado?- comentó ash preocupado- estaría bien si al menos tuviéramos un pokemon de agua.

-hmm si tienes razón. Perdón, Hoy me he dejado llevar por mis emociones últimamente.

-descuida.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y fue cuando un gyarados emergió de la superficie dando un salto que generó una ola que los golpeó a ambos. Por fortuna el pokemon caracterizado por su mal temperamento parecía no buscar pelea y se esfumó tan rápido como apareció.

-¡¿alexa estas bien?!- preguntó ash alarmado.

-¿Qué hace un gyarados tan cerca de la oriya?- chilló Alexa saliendo a la superficie- los que habitan en el mar siempre se mantienen en aguas profundas.

-¿eso que importa ahora? Volvamos.

-¡ash!-gritó Alexa.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-no puedo- dijo- no puedo regresar.

-¿de que hablas? ¿Por qué no?

-es que…esa ola…hizo que perdiera mi bikini.

Ash sintió como si lo partiera un rayo. Si lo que decía era verdad, ella tenía sus enormes pechos expuestos. Ash tan solo tenía que hundir su cabeza para verlos puesto que Alexa tenía que mantenerse a flote con ayuda de sus brazos.

-¡hay que encontrarlo!- gritó ash viendo para otro lado. Entonces vio que una lancha se acercaba hacia ellos- oh no ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Alexa se acercó a ash sin decir nada y lo abrazó apretando sus senos en contra de su pecho.

-ah-chilló ash.

-lo siento- susurró Alexa en su oído. Algo que no ayudaba en su situación.

Los de la lancha llegaron justo donde estaban ellos; a espaldas de ash.

-¿vieron eso?- se escuchó la voz de un joven- era un verdadero gyarados.

\- Ya no lo veo y eso que quería grabarlo- dijo otro.

-quizá lo podemos capturar- dijo el primero.

-¿oigan ustedes dos están bien?- se escuchó la voz de otro- ¿necesitan ayuda?

Alexa se encogió en su lugar y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de ash.

-estamos bien- contestó ash sin girar- no se preocupen.

-ok, si tú lo dices.

Los de la lancha se alejaron hacia aguas más profundas. Alexa y ash soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-gracias ash- comentó Alexa separándose de él, aunque no tanto. Ash trató de no verla directamente.

-necesitamos encontrar tu bikini. Podemos tomar turnos para bucear, de esa forma no voy a ver nada.

\- si los dos buscamos será más rápido - dijo Alexa –esto es una emergencia, al menos podría tolerar si me…vieras.

Ash no pudo evitar girarse hacia ella. Alexa se veía apenada.

-es que…

-mooo deja de pensar tanto en eso- le reclamó Alexa- solo busquemos y trata de no mirar.

-ah…bi-bien. Busquemos.

Justo en ese momento algo salió junto a ellos. Un tentacool. En su cabeza estaba el bikini de Alexa.

-Alexa es tu bikini- señaló ash.

El tentacool se acercó a ellos y se los ofreció.

-gracias- dijo Alexa tomándolo. El tentacool emitió unos sonidos alegres y desapareció en el agua.

Ash se dio la vuelta para permitirle a Alexa ponerse su bikini.

-perdón por eso- dijo Alexa.

-no tienes que disculparte, mejor volvamos.

-ash- Alexa lo detuvo e hizo que lo mirara. La mujer le sonreía. Acercándose rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla. Arrebatándole el aliento. Alexa se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la playa.

-o-oye espérame- le dijo ash saliendo del shock yendo detrás de ella.

**Notas del autor:**

Aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Seguiré escribiendo dejándome guiar por la madre inspiración. La verdad yo averiguare junto con ustedes a donde llevara esta alocada historia. Que por cierto ha roto mi record de reviews en el primer día de publicación. Gracias todos mis lectores y nuevamente les invito a leer mis otros trabajos de pokemon que también están muy buenos. Me despido y nos leemos luego.

To be continued.


	3. El resto del dia

**Capítulo 3: el resto del día.**

Ash y alexa se encontraban en el comedor de la zona reservada del hotel. Ash no tragaba su comida como solía hacerlo porque no podía sacar ese beso de su cabeza. Sin mencionar todas las sensaciones que había sentido. Por su parte alexa se encontraba normal, solo sonreía y comía su almuerzo sin preocupación.

"de seguro solo fue un beso amistoso y ya" pensaba ash desanimado "ella es la tercera chica que me da un beso…si es que la segunda si fue Bianca y no latias, nunca pude averiguarlo"

-oye ash- le llamó alexa.

-ah si?

-¿que tal si te cuento un poco de mi?- le dijo alexa- tú me has contado historias fascinantes y yo no te he compartido mucho.

-oh claro, me encantaría saber más de ti- contestó animado. Alexa rio enternecida.

-veamos. Yo no inicie mi viaje como entrenadora, desde pequeña me encantaba los documentales que pasaban por televisión. Los veía y enseguida buscaba toda la información que podía encontrar en libros y demás. Se puede decir que siempre quise ser periodista con énfasis en documentales.

-oh ya veo-asintió ash.

-asi que hice mis estudios en ambas partes, tanto como entrenadora pokemon como periodista.

-wow.

-así es, fui a la mejor universidad de kalos y me gradué con honores.

-¿uni…versidad?- esa era una palabra que no estaba en el vocabulario de ash. El chico se sintió un poco inferior al solo haber estudiado unos pocos años en su vida para luego salir al mundo.

\- obtuve mi título y mi licencia pokemon, a diferencia de los iniciales de kalos yo opté por escoger un noibat, que es la preevolucion de noivern.

-así que noivern fue tu primer pokemon.

Alexa asintió. Ella le siguió hablando sobre sus aventuras en lugares inhóspitos donde hizo grabaciones que le otorgaron reconocimientos. Ash estaba sorprendido.

-pero sabes- dijo alexa- ninguno de mis viajes le llega a los talones a los tuyos, quisiera poder vivir al menos una alocada aventura.

Ash tragó grueso.

-bueno…si eso quieres…-balbuceó ash.

-eh?

-digo…tú lo dijiste, soy un imán para esas cosas…si…-ash tomó aire- si estuvieras conmigo el tiempo suficiente te aseguro que vivirás cosas maravillosas.

Eso último lo dijo más alto de lo que hubiera querido. Sus pokemon que estaban comiendo a un lado alcanzaron a escuchar y se voltearon a mirar a ash. El chico mantuvo el contacto visual con Alexa a pesar de sentir vergüenza, con suerte el enrojecimiento del sol ocultaba su potente rubor. Alexa veía a ash con ojos abiertos pero no desorbitados. Tenía una expresión neutra.

-¿me estas pidiendo que sea tu compañera de viajes?- peguntó alexa.

-si- contestó ash tratando de mantenerse firme- lo he estado pensando y me gustaría ir a la región de kalos contigo. Me enteré que pronto entrará en temporada de liga.

-hmmm- alexa cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza meditando su respuesta. Ash comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber sido tan exigente- no estoy segura- respondió- ¿te parece si me das tiempo para meditarlo?

-oh si- ash se sentia fatal. Tenía que hacer algo para arreglarlo- espero no haberte incomodado.

-no me incomoda viajar contigo ash- respondió alexa con un tono serio- solo que a diferencia de ti yo soy empleada. Debo asegurarme que a donde vaya pueda encontrar una buena historia, si no es el caso eso repercute en mi trabajo. Tengo dinero ahora gracias a la rifa, pero eso no quiere decir que me tome unas vacaciones de aquí a que se me acabe. Tendré que ver si hay algo con que trabajar en mi región natal.

Nuevamente ash se sintió realmente inferior a alexa y, más que todo, inmaduro. El espacio que los separaba se veía cada vez más grande.

Alexa terminó su almuerzo y se levantó.

-yo voy a regresar al hotel para visitar el spa- dijo alexa mientras regresaba a sus pokemon a las pokebolas, excepto a helipptile que se subió a su hombro- sé que no eres del tipo que disfruta esas cosas. Así que… ¿qué tal si nos encontramos más tarde en el hotel para disfrutar del show de la noche?

-oh está bien- respondió ash.

Alexa le sonrió y se marchó de regreso. Ash dejó caer su rostro sobre la mesa.

-pika pi?- le habló su fiel compañero.

-estoy bien pikachu- mintió- solo debo tomar un descanso.

Ash se dirigió hacia las sillas de playas se recostó sobre una y cubrió su rostro con su gorra.

"me siento como un tonto" se recriminaba "la forma en que me habló me hizo sentir como un niño sin preocupaciones...puede que iris tenga razón y solo sea un niñito. Alexa no es como yo, Ella tiene un trabajo y no vive de los viajes en si como yo…supongo que lo más lógico es que me rechace"

Ash siguió lamentándose por un tiempo. Tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera alexa, pero los recuerdos que la involucraban siempre salían a flote. Recordaba los momentos vividos en las islas decolora. Recordaba todas esas sensaciones que ella le produjo. Se fascinaba nada más recordando haberle acariciado la espalda y las piernas. Recordó con alegría la suave sensación de sus senos sobre su pecho y ese dulce beso que no tuvo razón aparente.

-ahhh esto es lamentable- gritó ash- necesito aire fresco…más bien necesito aire aún más fresco.

Dicho eso ash regresó todos sus pokemon a las pokebolas a excepción de pikachu y charizard.

-vamos a dar un vuelo charizard- le dijo ash. El pokemon de fuego aceptó gustoso.

Después de subir a su lomo charizard aleteó y se elevó en los aires hasta alcanzar una altura considerable. Las personas parecían puntitos que revoloteaban en la playa. Ash le indicó a charizard que se adentrara más en el océano, sin ningún temor al agua charizard obedeció. Se alejaron de la costa hasta que únicamente se notaban solo se notaban los edificios a distancia. Ash trataba de relajarse sintiendo la suave brisa, pero en su cabeza no cabía nada que no fuera alexa.

-ella dijo que necesitaba buenas historias- se dijo ash. charizard y pikachu lo escucharon atentamente- he vivido tantas aventuras que podrían hacer una docena de películas conmigo como protagonista, pero todo eso solo ha pasado de casualidad. Ah si tan solo pudiera mostrarle una garantía física que en kalos podrá grabar algo que le sirva en su trabajo…o quizá yo deba ir con ella a donde vaya…pero eso puede significar que no participe en ningún desafio y eso si ella accede a que la acompañe.

-piika- comentó pikachu cruzándose de brazos. Cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba.

Ash suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa amarga viendo a su pikachu.

-gracias por apoyarme pikachu- le dijo y suspiró – pero supongo que es demasiado esperar que algo increíble pase solo con desearlo.

Un remolino de agua emergió del mar y se elevó en el aire hasta llegar a la altura de vuelo de charizard. El pokemon de fuego gruñó alejándose del remolino.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- exclamó ash.

El remolino se deshizo y una criatura salió de él.

…

-rápido. Rápido. Rápido- insistía ash a charizard que volaba de regreso a la ciudad. Estaba tan apurado que le ordenó volar sobre la ciudad sin aterrizar en la playa. Llegaron al hotel, charizard aterrizó en la entrada. Sus alas generaron corrientes de aire que volaron sombreros y subieron faldas.

-lo siento- se disculpó ash y entró al hotel corriendo. Llegó a la recepción- disculpe ¿donde queda el spa?- preguntó ash a la recepcionista.

-queda al fondo de ese pasillo- le indicó la recepcionista.

-gracias- ash salió corriendo evitando lo mejor que pudo tropezar con otras personas. Llegó al spa y le preguntó a una de las empleadas si habían visto a Alexa, ellas lo negaron.

"¿estará en la habitación?" se preguntó ash mientras oprimía el botón del ascensor "espero este ahí y no se haya marchado a otro lugar"

El ascensor subió demasiado lento para ash. Finalmente llegó y el chico saltó fuera de este. Con manos torpes tomó la tarjeta y la pasó por el lector de la perilla. Se escuchó el pitido y la lucecita roja pasó a verde.

-Alexa- gritó ash entrado de golpe y se detuvo en seco al ver a Alexa cubriéndose únicamente con una toalla blanca.

-¿ash?

-¡lo siento!- gritó el joven saliendo del cuarto. Pero la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó alexa- ¿me buscas para algo?

-ah yo…es que…- balbuceaba.

-pasa y dime que ocurre- le dijo alexa. Ash entró con duda y Alexa cerró la puerta- todo bien? Te ves agitado?

-¡te voy a mostrar algo!- gritó ash

-eh? mostrarme algo?

-si, es algo que te sorprenderá.

-en verdad?

\- es algo que valdrá la pena grabar.

-¿se puede saber que es?

-es una sorpresa.

Alexa dudó.

-te juro que vale la pena- insistió ash.

-hmm está bien, confiaré en ti- alexa pasó por un lado de ash y tomó sus ropas habituales pero ash la detuvo.

-creo que es mejor que lleves tu traje de baño.

Alexa arqueó una ceja.

-tu cámara también sirve debajo del agua?

-si-contestó Alexa dudosa.

-perfecto.

Alexa miró intrigada a ash.

-¿en verdad no me puedes decir de que se trata?- preguntó.

-te dije que es una sorpresa.

Alexa frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-por favor confía en mí.

Ash la miró con determinación. Alexa soltó un suspiro y accedió a ponerse su traje de baño nuevamente. Se colocó una chaqueta gris y se dispuso a ir al ascensor.

-será más rápido si volamos desde el balcón- le indicó ash. Cada vez alexa se mostraba más reacia y más difícil de convencer.

Accediendo a regañadientes, Alexa y ash volaron en su noivern y charizard respectivamente. Siguiendo al joven los dos se adentraron a aguas profundas. Tanto que la costa se veía como una franja verde y marrón.

-ash si esto es una broma me voy a enojar- dijo Alexa.

-¿cuándo he hecho yo una broma?- preguntó indignado.

-solo digo.

Ash no estaba seguro del lugar exacto a donde debía llevarla por eso le ordenó a charizard que rugiera lo más fuerte que pudiera. El pseudo dragón tomó aire y rugió a todo pulmón. Su voz viajó por los alrededores. No pasó nada.

-y bien?- insistió alexa.

-solo un momento- respondió ash nervioso.

Siguió sin pasar nada.

-ash aquí no hay nada- dijo alexa.

-vamos vamos ¿Dónde están?- decía ash.

-¿quienes?

Se escuchó algo. Un sonido mezclado, entre un gruñido grave y un canto melodioso.

-ellos- contestó ash aliviado. Alexa se volteó a ver de donde provenían los sonidos y encendió su cámara.

De debajo de la superficie emergió algo gigantesco. Un cuerpo azul con dos círculos rojos a los lados. A su alrededor emergieron otros muchísimo más pequeños.

-no lo puedo creer- soltó alexa y tomó el micrófono de su cámara- 12:35 hemos sobrevolado las aguas cercanas a ciudad porta vista y hemos encontrado al tentacruel gigante.

El pokemon de enromes dimensiones produjo otro gruñido y levantó sus tentáculos por fuera del agua girándolos. Luego otro ser más pequeño, pero no por eso menos sorprendente, salió por detrás del tentacruel. Extendió sus alas y alzó su voz. Entonando una hermosa melodía.

-esto es increíble- chilló alexa- junto al grupo de tentacool y tencruel ha aparecido un lugia.

El pokemon legendario voló por los alrededores exhibiendo su majestuosidad mientras seguía entonando su melodía. La melodía que se dice puede calmar la ira de los pokemon más poderosos. Le dio una vuelta al tentacruel gigante y luego se acercó a ash y alexa. Noivern chilló asustado.

-descuiden. no les hará nada- les dijo ash.

Lugia se acercó hasta quedar justo en frente de alexa y noivern.

-esto es fascinante- dijo Alexa, aunque noivern estaba más asustado que impresionado. La mujer se movió de su posición y extendió su mano para tocar a lugia. Al entrar en contacto ella soltó un chillido de emoción.

-¿no quieres montarlo?- preguntó ash que abordó el cuello de lugia.

-¿po-podemon hacerlo?- preguntó Alexa incrédula.

-claro que si, vamos.

Noivern se puso en posición para que alexa pudiera abordar. Ash le tendió una mano y ella se puso atrás del joven entrenador. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y se estrechó contra él.

-es mi turno de tomar las riendas- dijo ash. Lugia soltó un chillido melodioso y volvió a recorrer la zona. Alexa veía a los tentacool y tentacruel nadando y lanzando ataques de agua al cielo alrededor del tentacruel gigante.

-¿cómo es que es tan amable contigo?- preguntó alexa.

-_por que él me ayudó en el pasado-_alexa escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

-¿eso es telepatía?-preguntó alexa- ¿acaso…es el mismo lugia del que me hablaste?

-sip- contestó ash.

El tentacruel gigante gruñó y se inclinó hacia atrás sacando uno de sus inmensos picos por fuera del agua. Apuntó y de los lados del pico salió la hidrobomba de mayor volumen que cualquiera de los dos haya visto.

-una sola hidrobomba de esa magnitud alcanza para arrasar con una ciudad entera- dijo alexa sorprendida.

-qué bueno que no sabía ese movimiento cuando nos tocó enfrentarnos contra él- dijo ash.

-piika- pikachu le dio la razón.

Lugia le dio un par de vueltas más al grupo de pokemon de agua para que alexa los grabara. Después descendió con suavidad sobre el tope de la cabeza del tentacruel gigante. Lugia bajó el cuello y les permitió a los entrenadores bajar.

-montar un pokemon legendario y luego uno gigantesco es algo fuera de este mundo- exclamó alexa aceptando la mano de ash para ayudarla a bajarse. Pero ella se patinó con la resbalosa superficie y cayó. Ash trató de atraparla pero también resbaló y los dos se deslizaron por el frente de la gigantesca cabeza como si se tratara de un resbaladero. Los dos gritaban estrepitosamente mientras se apretaban en un abrazo. Cayeron al agua dándose un fuerte golpe. Los dos salieron de la superficie boqueando por aire.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó ash.

-estoy bien- contestó Alexa- por fortuna esta vez no perdí mi top.

Ash rio entre aliviado y decepcionado. Entonces se dio cuenta de otra cosa.

-¿y tu cámara?

-eh?- alexa se llevó las manos a la cabeza y confirmó que no tenía el aparato- ay no.

Del agua salió un tentacruel, esta tenía la cámara de alexa en uno de sus tentáculos.

-ay gracias- dijo alexa animadamente.

-es el mismo tentacool de antes- señaló ash.

-doblemente gracias- dijo alexa. El tentacool produjo sonidos alegres y otros se le unieron.

-qué bueno que no se rompió- dijo alexa volviéndose a poner la cámara.

Le hizo una toma a los ojos del tentacruel gigante. Se veía realmente aterrador con esa mirada filosa. Lugia descendió junto a ellos. Ocultó sus placas del lomo y se zambulló.

Alexa tomó aire y filmó bajo el agua a lugia nadar. Se veía aún más majestuoso moviéndose bajo el agua junto a esa gran cantidad de pokemon acuáticos. Ella siguió grabando esa hermosa escena. Ash se sentía realizado por cumplir su cometido de impresionarla. Los dos perdieron la noción del tiempo entre juegos y competencias que los mismos tentacool y tentacruel hacían ¿Quién diría que tuvieran rituales tan peculiares?

El sol se posó sobre el horizonte. Los pokemon de agua regresaron a las profundidades y los entrenadores veían desde el lomo de lugia con admiración la puesta del sol que coloreaba el cielo con diferentes tonos de rosas y naranjas.

-Gracias ash- dijo alexa- esta grabación vale oro.

-de nada- respondió- cada vez que pueda te mostraría algo así.

Ella sonrió tiernamente.

-ash.

-si?

-¿porque me pediste ser tu compañera de viaje?

El chico dio un respingo y se le fue el aire.

-pues…es que…ya sabes…yo…tu…

-ash- alexa le puso un mano en la mejilla y lo hizo mirarla a los ojos- por favor se honesto conmigo.

Ash espabiló. Alexa lo veía con una expresión expectante. Reafirmó su carácter. Le devolvió la caricia a alexa y, sin decir una palabra, le dio un beso.

**Notas del autor:**

Como que esta historia tiene un desarrollo rápido, no? Bueno veremos que les depara a nuestros héroes en el próximo capítulo. Les doy un adelanto, va a ser la primera noche juntos PERO no va a haber lemon…aun. Voy a darles un poco más de tiempo, y también tengo que pensar en el desarrollo de la historia en pueblo paleta y en kalos. No espero que este fic sea largo, pero con la madre inspiración que viene y va como pedro por su casa uno nunca sabe. Me despido y nos leemos luego.

**To be continued.**


	4. la primera noche

**Capítulo 4: la primera noche.**

El sol se había ocultado dando paso a la noche. El cielo estaba despejado y la luz de la luna bañaba la superficie del mar con su luz plateada. Hacia frio, un frio que era transportado por vientos algo fuertes. El agua se agitaba al ritmo del viento.

-ajem- lugia se aclaró la garganta, o al menos imitó ese sonido en sus hondas telepáticas- ajem- repitió. Ash y Alexa no prestaron atención. Seguían besándose.

Lugia perdió la paciencia y con su propia garganta emitió un fuerte rugido haciendo que Alexa y ash se separaran exaltados.

-no es mi intención incomodarlos- dijo lugia en tono serio- pero creo que ya es hora que vuelvan a tierra firme.

-oh si, perdón lugia- decía ash apenado. Alexa rio por lo bajo.

Después de despedirse del pokemon legendario subieron a sus pokemon voladores y regresaron al hotel. Alexa bajó de noivern y se estiró.

-estoy muerta de cansancio- suspiró- muero por un baño y dormir.

-si…-suspiró ash embobado admirando a Alexa.

-ni se te ocurra- le dijo la chica poniéndole el dedo índice en la nariz.

-¿Qué no se me ocurra que?- preguntó ash confundido.

-que ni creas que vas a tomar un baño conmigo y haremos cosas innombrables en la cama.

Ash pegó un respingo.

-yo no pensaba tal cosa- dijo. Alexa arqueó una ceja incrédula- no pensaba en…insinuarte eso.

Esa respuesta dejó satisfecha a Alexa quien se acercó a ash y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Enseguida fue al baño dejando al joven entrenador otra vez con una expresión boba. Después reaccionó y dio un grito a los cuatro vientos. Pikachu vitoreó junto a él.

-oh si- suspiró- ella es mía.

Ash entró en la habitación y se puso cómodo. Se quitó un bañador y tomó una de las toallas que había en el closet. Alexa salió unos minutos después, nuevamente solo estaba usando una toalla. Ash pasó por su lado tratando de no verla, no sabía cómo reaccionaría si lo hiciera. Tomó una ducha tibia y se puso sus ropas para dormir. Al salir Alexa lo esperaba sentada recostada en la cama cubierta con la sabana de la cintura para abajo, tenía puesta una camisa de tiritas y tela fina. Se podían ver el relieve de sus pezones. Ash apartó la vista y se puso del otro lado de la cama lejos de alexa.

-¿Por qué tan lejos?- preguntó Alexa en un tono juguetón.

-lo lamento- dijo ash, eso confundió a Alexa- yo solo no quiero hacer una tontería tan pronto.

-¿me dices que no podrás controlarte y me forzaras?

-yo nunca te forzaría a hacer nada que no quieras- ash respondió rápidamente – solo que no estoy seguro de cómo manejar la situación…cuando estamos cerca. Nunca he tenido una relación con una chica.

Ash mantuvo su vista fija en Alexa que parecía meditar sus palabras.

-bien entonces qué tal si hacemos algo?- dijo Alexa – por esta noche, vamos a ser completamente honestos el uno con el otro dejando de lado la vergüenza y tampoco juzgaremos. Una vez salga el sol evitaremos los temas delicados hasta avanzar un poco más en nuestra relación como una pareja normal.

"normal" esa palabra le pareció un poco antagónica a ash.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó ella.

-me parece bien- dijo ash- pero quiero evitar peleas.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Bueno yo primero te pregunto. Ash quiero decirte que yo si he tenido novios en el pasado- eso impactó al entrenador pero era de esperarse- pero soy virgen- eso lo llenó de felicidad inmensurable- la otra cuestión es ¿no te preocupa la diferencia de edad?

\- para nada- respondió ash, como si ya estuviera mentalizado para eso- no me importa la edad. Me gustas por lo madura que eres y al mismo tiempo algo infantil. Me gusta que tengas una pasión por tu trabajo y…me pareces muy hermosa- Alexa esbozó una sonrisa cálida- ahora te pregunto ¿te preocupa a ti la diferencia de edad?

-para ser honesta…un poco. Ahora mismo no sé qué cara ponerle a tu madre.

Ash dio otro respingo. Su madre era alguien de mente abierta, pero llegaria a aceptarlos tan fácilmente?

-fuera de eso, no me importa la diferencia de edad. Me gustas por lo animado y perseverante que eres, sin mencionar lo tierno que puedes llegar a ser- ash esbozó una sonrisa amarga. "tierno" él no quería que lo viera tierno- así que aprovechando que estamos siendo honestos quiero confesarte algo- su tono se tornó serio- quería…en cierta forma convencerte que fueras conmigo a sinnoh.

-¿a sinnoh?

-si, ese era mi próximo destino. Pero en nuestras conversaciones noté que te interesaba mucho mi región natal. Sabía que querrías ir cuando te enteraras que pronto iniciaría la temporada de liga. Así que por eso me puse…coqueta contigo.

-oh- dijo ash- ¿es por eso que apartaste una sola habitación, me abrazaste en más de una ocasión, dejaste que te untara bronceador, perdiste tu top en el mar y me besaste en la mejilla?

-lo del top no fue planeado- contestó Alexa avergonzada- pero todo lo demás sí. Sabía que tenías sentimientos por mí y al yo darme cuenta de mis propios sentimientos quería llevarte a sinnoh conmigo, por lo que me comentó cilan tú no has participado en la batalla de la frontera de esa región, así que ese iba a ser otro incentivo para convencerte.

-oh- volvió a decir ash recordando ese desafío y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué no le había llamado la atención cuando se enteró que ese reto existía?

-uff eso me quita un peso de encima- suspiró Alexa.

-si, yo también me siento mejor- dijo ash- la verdad pensaba que me permitirías dormir en tu mismo cuarto porque no me veías como hombre.

-desde luego que te veo como hombre- dijo Alexa- un lindo y tierno hombrecito.

Ash gruñó. Se acercó a Alexa y la besó tomándola por sorpresa.

-entonces haré mi mejor esfuerzo por parecer varonil ante tus ojos- dijo con determinación y la volvió a besar.

-o con que quieres parecer varonil?- preguntó Alexa cortándole el beso. Empujó a ash y se colocó sobre él a horcajadas. La manta se corrió mostrando que Alexa estaba usando unos shorts blancos de tela suave. Ash se petrificó- lo primero que te quiero señalar es que noto que te pones tenso cuando nos besamos, tenso y algo nervioso. Si te preocupa donde poner las manos te digo que no puedes ponerlas en mis pechos, trasero o muslos ¿entendido?- ash asintió nervioso por estar en esa posición y hablar de esas cosas al mismo tiempo- del resto está bien, puedes ponerlas en mis caderas por ejemplo- Alexa tomó las manos de ash y se las puso en sus caderas. Fueron demasiados estímulos para el joven.

-a-a-alex…-tartamudeaba ash retorciéndose en su lugar.

-¿Qué pa…?- Alexa lo notó. Un bulto se alzaba bajo la tela del pantalón de dormir de ash- oh era eso.

-no, espera esto es…

-esto es?

-…no tengo excusa, es lo que es.

-esa es una buena respuesta- dijo Alexa sonriente y quitándose de encima- ve al baño y atiende ese asunto.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó ash- ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme que haga eso?!

-acordamos no juzgarnos a pesar de decir las cosas que pensamos y no queremos decir, no?

Ash tragó saliva.

-pero…

-¿o es que quieres hacerlo aquí?

-tu y esas preguntas-contestó ash algo irritado, luego tomó aire para tranquilizarse- Bueno aprovecharé que no nos juzgaremos, ok? Si. Quiero tener relaciones contigo y de seguro me masturbare eventualmente, pero no hoy sabiendo que estas del otro lado de un muro sabiendo exactamente lo que hago. No quiero manchar nuestra relación antes que comience. Lo digo porque quiero mostrarte que bajo todos esos deseos carnales tengo un sentimiento autentico.

La determinación del chico volvió a sorprender a Alexa.

-¿ash…dices que…me amas?

-si- contestó sin ninguna duda- sé que es muy pronto para decirlo, pero lo diré porque lo preguntas. Alexa yo te amo.

Alexa sintió sus mejillas arder ¿Cómo es que esas palabras habían logrado eso y no la erección?

Desvió la vista apenada.

-mírame Alexa- le pidió ash; ella obedeció- puede que tus sentimientos no sean tan profundos como los míos en este momento, pero voy a esforzarme para profundizarlos- le dio un beso. Uno exigente y posesivo. Hasta sus lenguas bailaron. Ella estaba agobiada por esa repentina confesión seguida de ese acto. Sin embargo se dejó besar y ambos se abrazaron. El duro miembro de ash punzaba su vientre.

-detente- le susurró cortando el beso- si sigues vas a hacer que pierda la cabeza.

Ash se apenó y se separó.

-¿deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí por hoy?- preguntó. Ella asintió sin aliento.

Los dos se recostaron y cuando recuperaron el aliento se dieron un fugaz beso de buenas noches antes de dormir a cada lado de la cama. Mientras tanto, en una esquina pikachu y helioptile estaban acurrucados tapándose las orejas y con las caras hacia el muro temiendo oír o ver lo que sus entrenadores hacían.

**Notas del autor:**

Les advertí que es era muy pronto, no? En el siguiente capítulo llegan a pueblo paleta y…bueno veamos que se me ocurre. Hablando de cosas que se me ocurren, acabo de publicar otra historia aún más loca que esta. La titule "viaje pokemon censurado" (definitivamente he perdido la cabeza XD) Me despido y nos leemos luego.

To be continued


	5. problemas en pueblo paleta

**Capítulo 5: problemas en pueblo paleta.**

Después de haber pasado un par de días más en ciudad porta vista conociéndose un poco más y acostumbrándose a ser una pareja ash y Alexa llegaron a pueblo paleta rápidamente gracias a un bote que partió hacia un pequeño puerto en las costas cercanas al pueblo natal del joven entrenador. Ambos iban cabalgando sobre gogoat, el cual permitió a ash dirigirlo. Subieron por una colina y al llegar al tope se vieron la agrupación de casas a lo lejos. Ash se emocionó que finalmente llegarían.

-muy bien primera parada casa de mi mama- dijo el joven entrenador.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar.

-te veré luego ash- le dijo Alexa apenas se bajó.

-de acuerdo- los dos se miraron un par de segundos. ash quería besarla para despedirse, pero como habían acordado no revelarían su relación hasta que su madre la conociera bien.

-nos vemos- dijo finalmente Alexa que, a pesar que lo disimulaba mejor, también estaba con los mismos conflictos mentales que ash. Eso lo podía sentir gogoat a través del contacto de las manos con sus cuernos.

Alexa se fue y ash entró en su casa.

-¡mime!- exclamó el pokemon ayudante de su madre.

-hola mr. Mime- saludó ash.

-pi pikachu- saludó pikachu.

Mr. Mime entró a la casa y llamó a delia, ash también entró.

-bienvenido ash- dijo delia llena de felicidad.

-hola mama.

-ay cuanto tiempo ha pasado- delia se acercó y le dio un tierno abrazo- no has crecido mucho.

-mama- se quejó ash.

-perdón, es solo que tienes la estatura de tu padre.

-mama…

-ok ok entiendo que tu estatura es un tema taboo.

-…-

-bueno lávate las manos que pienso darte un refrigerio.

-que bien- vitoreó ash y fue al baño. Delia le encargó sus cosas al mr mime.

Delia les preparó unos ricos sándwiches y un jugo de frutas en un parpadeo, era toda una maestra de la cocina. Ash comenzó a comerlos apenas tomó asiento en la mesa.

-y dime cómo estás?

-estoy fabuloso- contestó ash después de asegurarse de tragar.

-ah si? Que bien. Cilan e iris también se encuentran bien?

-como te dije por teléfono ellos se fueron a johto, solo han pasado unos días y no he sabido de ellos.

Delia asintió.

-¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

-me quedaré unos días por aquí.

-oh-delia pareció intrigada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ash.

-eso mismo me pregunto-dijo ella viendo con cierto asombro a su hijo. Ash no entendía la situación- te veo muy diferente.

-diferente?

-en los años que has durado siendo un entrenador pokemon puedo notar en tu tono de voz cuando estas insatisfecho con algún resultado, puede que para cualquiera sonara igual pero para mí la forma como hablabas cuando ganaste la batalla de la frontera y la liga naranja era completamente diferente a cuando tuviste esa derrota aplastante en la liga sinnoh- ash se puso tenso- y este tampoco fue un resultado satisfactorio porque perdiste esta liga contra un chico que parece aún más impulsivo y despistado que tu- _touche_\- También está la tristeza de la separación de tus compañeros de viaje. A pesar de todo eso te veo muy alegre- un momento de silencio- sin mencionar que siempre te vas después de la primera visita para ir a otro viaje y ahora dices que planeas quedarte unos días aquí. Y lo que más me asombra de todo es…que ya no hablas con la boca llena- ash tragó grueso. Delia lo miró fijamente- dime que pasó.

-eh no se a lo que te refieres.

-lo que pasó en el transcurso de la región unova a acá.

-na-nada fuera de lo usual. Ya sabes aventuras, llenas de pokemon y peligros mortales. Lo usual.

-¿nada más?

-no.

-¿seguro?

-si.

-dime.

-¿que más te digo? Eso fue todo- respondió ash tomando otro bocado. Delia esperó unos segundos.

-¿Quién es ella?

-¡guog!- ash se ahogó.

-¡aja!- exclamó delia y luego le pasó un vaso de agua a su hijo- lo sabía, sentía la presencia de una chica en tus palabras.

"¡¿eso cómo es posible?!" pensó ash asombrado por la intuición de su madre.

-ay no puedo creerlo mi hijo al fin tiene novia- sollozó delia.

Ash hizo una mueca torcida. No tenía caso negarlo.

-dime como se llama.

-mama.

-sé que no es iris porque te separaste de ella, así que dime.

-mama.

-mama nada, me lo dices ya.

-ugh está bien- ash tomó aire- su nombre es Alexa.

-¿también es entrenadora?

-eh…sí.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

-bueno…tenía un pokemon que nunca había visto y traté de atraparlo y así nos conocimos.

-oh y de donde es?

-de la región de kalos.

-así que una entrenadora de kalos.

Delia tenía una sonrisa tan brillante con el sol. Ash se sintió atemorizado si le dijera que la diferencia de edad era casi una década.

-y donde esta ella?- preguntó delia.

-ella está en el laboratorio del profesor oak atendiendo unos asuntos.

\- entonces voy a preparar un banquete digno de un rey para esta noche para celebrar tu noviazgo. Iré al mercado y compraré lo necesario.

Delia se levantó de la mesa y fue por su bolso.

A ash se le hizo agua la boca con solo pensar en el banquete, pero pikachu lo llamó con cara de preocupación. Aunque no podía entender el idioma pokemon sabia el tema al que se refería ¿Cómo le iba a decir a su madre que su novia era mucho mayor y pasaron varias noches juntos en un hotel 5 estrellas?...aun no deseaba poner a prueba la mente abierta de su madre.

-nos vemos luego ash- dijo delia saliendo con mr. mime- puedes ir al laboratorio del profesor oak a visitar a tus pokemon que yo sé que quieres verlos y no le olvides de dar la invitación a Alexa.

-si mama- contestó ash con una sonrisa forzada.

Su madre salió y ash estampó su rostro sobre la mesa.

-ay ni dio oportunidad para conocerla antes de saber que era mi novia.

-pika pika- suspiró pikachu.

-ah qué más da- ash se levantó de la mesa después de comer el ultimo sándwich- no voy a avergonzarme de mi relación con Alexa, se la presentaré esta noche y lo que tendrá que ocurrir ocurrirá. Vamos pikachu.

Ash salió de su casa y fue corriendo a toda prisa hasta el laboratorio. La última vez que corrió así de rápido a ese lugar fue para obtener su primer pokemon. Algo que le causó un sentimiento de nostalgia. Cuando llegó subió las escaleras sin bajar el ritmo.

-hola profesor ya estoy aquí- saludó ash.

-ash- se escuchó una voz femenina y que ash la conocía muy bien. De la esquina al fondo del pasillo apareció una joven de pelo naranja suelto y ropas amarillas.

-¿misty?

-la misma- respondió ella.

-¿que haces aquí?

-bueno…- ella pareció apenarse y se rascó la mejilla derecha- veras, es que yo vine a visitar el laboratorio del profesor para ver a tracey.

-a tracey?

-si, es que…él y yo estamos saliendo juntos.

Ash espabiló.

-osea como novio y novia?- ella asintió- eso es genial- misty se tensó- wow ustedes dos juntos, no me lo esperaba.

-pika.

-eh…si-respondió misty con voz baja.

\- y donde está él?

-esta con una reportera y el profesor oak en medio de una entrevista.

-oh claro Alexa dijo que iba a ser eso.

Misty arqueó una ceja.

-la conoces?

-viaje con ella desde unova.

Misty lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Pikachu se golpeó el rostro estilo _palmface._

-¿que?-preguntó ash.

-nada-respondió ella de manera tajante.

-bueno…entonces iré a ver mis pokemon. Vamos.

ash le tomó la mano a misty para que lo siguiera. Salieron por la puerta de atrás. A lo lejos se vio a Alexa grabando al profesor oak y tracey junto al bulbasaur de ash.

-oh están ocupados- suspiró ash- la mejor forma de reunir a todos rápidos es con el rayo solar de bulbasaur…supongo que tendré que esperar.

Misty miró con asombro a ash y pikachu se dio otro _palmface._

ash pensaba volver a dentro para esperar pero notó que el profesor lo estaba llamando con su mano. Él se acercó.

-miren este es ash, el entrenador de bulbasaur- dijo el profesor viendo a la camara- ¿ash podrías ordenarle a bulbasaur que use rayo solar para llamar a tus pokemon?

-claro- respondió él- bulbasaur usa rayo solar.

Bulbasaur cargó su ataque y lo disparó al cielo. El rayo explotó en lo alto como fuegos artificiales.

-es una señal como una bengala- explicaba el profesor oak- los patrones de los colores cambian dependiendo de la región a la que pertenezcan los pokemon que se quiera reunir.

Unos segundos después los pokemon de ash de unova se reunieron y le dieron la bienvenida.

-ahora pasemos a los establos- indicó el profesor oak.

Alexa, tracey y el profesor se alejaron del lugar. ash liberó al resto de sus pokemon para que todo el equipo unova estuviera completo, además de pikachu y charizard.

-chicos desafortunadamente no pudimos ganar esta liga pokemon- ellos parecieron decaerse- pero no se preocupen, todavía seguiré en la busca de nuevos desafíos y conseguiré mas compañeros para ustedes- sus pokemon vitorearon.

-sí que has madurado- comentó misty.

-claro que lo he hecho, no voy a ser el mismo toda la vida- otra palmface por parte de pikachu.

Ash aprovechó para ponerse al día con misty sobre sus aventuras y ella le comentaba sobre lo que tuvo que lidiar siendo líder de gimnasio. En la opinión de ash le parecía injusto que ella se hiciera cargo del gimnasio mientras que sus hermanas se la pasaban viajando y solo regresaban para hacer algún show de nado. Esos eran temas familiares delicados por eso no los tocó.

…

-uff al fin hemos terminado- dijo el profesor oak.

-gracias profesor- contestó Alexa quitándose su cámara y apagándola.

-no hay porque Alexa, tracey y yo nos da gusto ayudarte. No es verdad tracey?...tracey?

…

-hola ash- saludó tracey habiendo llegado casi volando desde el otro lado del campo del laboratorio- también quisiera que me pusieras al día- él se sentó al lado de misty, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y le dio un beso.

-precisamente misty me estaba contando como se hicieron novios- comentó ash- deberías darles consejos a brock.

-eso traté, pero simplemente es imposible que hable con una chica sin decir algo como "mi madre será tu suegra"

Los tres rieron. Tracey se volteó y trató de besar otra vez a misty pero esta solo le permitió un beso en la mejilla. Se veía apenada.

-y que piensas hacer ahora ash?-preguntó misty.

-voy a ir a la región de kalos- contestó de inemdiato- dentro de poco entrará en temporada de liga y pienso participar.

-ya veo- contestó misty.

-así que aquí estás- dijo el profesor oak acercándose a los chicos junto a Alexa- disculpa que interrumpa su reunión, pero tracey debemos trabajar en las muestras que tomamos el dia de ayer..

-oh si lo olvide- el ayudante le dio un beso fugaz a misty y se marchó con el profesor oak.

-ash- le llamó Alexa- te importaría mostrarme el resto de tus pokemon?

-segurito que si, bulbasaur usa el llamado para todos.

Bulbasaur asintió y disparó otro rayo solar.

-mejor se aparta- le dijo misty a Alexa que no entendía por que la alejaba de ash.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y una nube de polvo se acercaba a ellos. Alexa agudizó su vista y notó que era una estampida compuesta mayormente por tauros.

-chicos- exclamó ash alegremente y con los brazos abiertos antes de ser arrastrado por la estampida.

Después que cada tauro le pasara por encima los pokemon tipo normal se marcharon.

-bay- exclamó bayleef preocupada.

-descuida bayleef- respondió ash sentándose. Tenía los ojos como remolinos- estoy bien…

-ash- exclamó Alexa preocupada. Se arrodilló a su lado justo antes que ash se desplomara hacia un lado. Su cabeza quedó recostada sobre los prominentes pechos de Alexa

\- pobre- dijo ella rodeándolo con sus brazos. Misty y bayleef dieron un respingo. Otra _palmface _de pikachu.

-ajem- misty se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de Alexa. Esta se volteó a verla.

-¿que pasa?- preguntó Alexa.

-¿te importaría dejarlo?

Alexa frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó.

-está en una posición comprometedora.

-y eso te molesta?- preguntó Alexa desconfiada estrechando más a ash que estaba inconsciente. misty y bayleef gruñeron.

-estoy despierto- gritó ash zafándose de los brazos de Alexa. Bayleef envolvió a ash con sus lianas y lo separó de Alexa.

-¿Qué pasa bayleef?- preguntó ash confundido por el comportamiento de su pokemon.

-desconfía de esta mujer que es _mano larga_\- dijo misty en tono de reproche.

-me llamo Alexa.

-mucho gusto soy misty- respondió la chica joven en tono sarcástico.

Mientras tanto pikachu les explicaba la situación al resto de pokemon quienes quedaron asombrados. Bayleef no escuchó, estaba muy concentrada en dirigirle una mirada asesina a Alexa.

-muy bien ustedes dos cálmense- dijo ash tratando de zafarse de su atadura pero ahí si su fuerza no daba- bayleef suéltame.

-bay- dijo cabizbaja la pokemon tipo planta soltándolo.

-escuchen quiero que traten bien a Alexa- les dijo ash en tono firme.

-y se puede saber porque?- preguntó misty.

-¿Qué te pasa misty? Tu no eres así con alguien que acabas de conocer.

-pues ya tuve su primera impresión y no que me haya caído muy bien ¿Cuál es tu relación con ella?

-eso…

-yo-interrumpió Alexa que rodeó el cuello de ash con sus brazos- soy la novia de ash.

Misty y bayleef quedaron completamente blancas. Un último _palmface_ de pikachu.

**Notas del autor:**

Y la moraleja de la historia es: nunca subestimen la intuición femenina sea de una humana o de una pokemon.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y de seguro se están preguntando donde están el equipo rocket, bueno léanse mi otro fic "el glotón" para averiguarlo. Me despido y nos leemos luego.

**To be continued.**


	6. Pelea de chicas

**Capítulo 6: pelea de chicas**

Todos estuvieron en silencio, los pokemon de ash estaban expectantes a excepción de bayleef que estaba en shock al igual que misty. Ash suspiró, no era como si estuviera molesto, su madre ya lo sabía después de todo. Es solo que esa fue una forma muy abrupta de revelar su relación.

-¿es eso cierto?- preguntó misty medio saliendo de su estado de shock.

-pues si- respondió ash algo nervioso.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser?!- exclamó misty- ¡¿te ennoviaste con una mujer que podría ser tu madre?!

-¡¿disculpa?!- Alexa se separó de ash y se puso en frente de misty con las manos en la cadera- ¡¿podrías repetir eso?!

-¿disculpa te ofendí al señalar la gran diferencia de edad?

-no soy tan mayor.

-¿ te gustan los más jóvenes para aprovecharte de ellos?

-¡misty!- esta vez el que gritó fue ash- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Alexa es una gran persona.

-a mí no me parece correcto ese tipo de relación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡todo!

-eso no es una respuesta. Quiero que te disculpes con Alexa.

-¡¿yo soy la mala?!

-por lo que veo sí.

-¿Por qué tan hostil?- preguntó Alexa con un tono serio- te molesta esto más de lo que debería, considerando que tienes novio.

-hngh- misty gruñó y asesino Alexa con la mirada.

-misty…

-tu no me hables- misty giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de ellos.

-esto se puso más complicado de lo que esperaba- suspiró ash.

-no pensé que tu exnovia se pondría tan celosa- comentó Alexa.

-ella no es mi exnovia, ella es mi mejor amiga. De las compañeras de viaje que tuve ella fue la que me acompañó por más tiempo. Se preocupa por mí como se preocuparía de un hermano menor.

Alexa arqueó una ceja y vio a ash con incredulidad.

-que?

-oh nada- dijo ella.

-por cierto mi madre ya lo sabe.

-oh.

-bueno, no sabe…los…detalles.

-mi edad?

-…

-te avergüenza nuestra relación?

-no, es solo que ella de alguna forma lo adivinó diciendo que sintió la presencia de una chica y se puso tan emocionada. Dijo que iba a preparar un banquete y de más. Me…puse nervioso viendo lo contenta que estaba.

Alexa suspiró.

-entonces ahora tendré que aparecer a ver qué pasa.

-básicamente sí.

Los dos suspiraron. Tomaron refugio bajo una sombra a meditar. Alexa invitó a ash a recostar su cabeza en su regazo. Ella acariciaba su pelo tiernamente. Estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Los pokemon de ash se recostaron a su alrededor, esperando que con solo su presencia podrían dar algún consuelo. Bayleef no estaba por ningún lado.

-ash- Alexa finalmente habló.

-si?

-quiero probar que en verdad las cosas funcionen entre nosotros.

-también yo.

-pero…no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar tu madre. Ya mira el escándalo que armó tu…amiga.

-no te preocupes- as le tendió una mano y le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos- pase lo que pase no dejare de amarte.

Alexa se sonrojó. Agarró la mano de ash y le dio un tierno beso a las puntas de sus dedos que se asomaban por sus guantes.

-me haces sentir como una quinceañera en una historia de romance.

* * *

-ese tonto. Bruto. Estúpido. Cabeza dura y hueca ooooyyyy- misty gruñía mientras daba pisotones hacia la casa de ash- tengo que ponerle fin a esto, voy a hablar con la señora ketchum ella hará entrar en razón a ese…ese…necio. De seguro esa igualada uso los encantos para seducir y engañar a ash.

Por un momento la imagen de ash teniendo la cara en los pechos de Alexa salió a la mente.

-¡GAH! ¡Ash estoy que te las arranco!

Misty llegó a la residencia ketchum y golpeó la puerta con fuerza. Espero. Volvió a golpear y nadie abrió.

-que buen momento para no estar en casa- masculló ella- ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? La señora ketchum no anda con poke teléfonos ni nada por el estilo. Donde se habrá metido?

Entonces misty cayó en cuenta de algo.

-¡los deje solos!- exclamó y enseguida se imaginó una absurda escena de ash y Alexa haciendo algo indebido en medio del bosque del laboratorio del profesor oak.

* * *

-ay ash, no sé si debamos hacerlo aquí- decía Alexa apenada- no estoy de humor después de que esa chica me gritara.

-precisamente por eso lo sugiero- ash se puso a su lado y le rodeo la cadera con el brazo, apegándola hacia el- quiero hacer esto para animarte.

-ash no- dijo Alexa pero aguantando una traviesa risilla- los pokemon están viendo.

-que vean.

Los pokemon de ash pusieron cara de asco y decidieron que era hora de dejarlos a solas. Ash estrechó más a Alexa y estiró su cuello para darle un beso. Un contacto que fue profundizándose. Alexa rio por su incapacidad de negar la propuesta de besarse bajo la sombra de ese árbol.

-¡aaaltoooo!- se escuchó un grito y luego algo aterrizó en medio del patio. Era misty montando un pelipper- ustedes dos se separan en este mismo instante.

-wow misty tienes un pelipper?

-no cambies el tema, ustedes dos se separan ya.

-ah y ahora que pasa? no y que quería que no te habláramos?- preguntó Alexa.

-eso era antes y esto es ahora, no voy a permitir que te aproveches de ash un segundo más.

-ok esto ya ha sido suficiente- Alexa se puso de pie y se colocó en frente de misty- que tal si arreglamos esto como entrenadoras?. Tengamos una batalla pokemon, la que gana se queda con ash.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los dos chicos.

-es algo sencillo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso Alexa?!- exclamó ash- ¡yo estoy en contra!

-¡ja! Apuestas a ash como un premio, eso demuestra que solo es un objeto para tu diversión- aseguró misty.

-tranquilo ash yo sé que ella no puede vencerme- dijo Alexa poniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico.

-ella es líder de gimnasio.

-claro que lo soy.

-y? no es como si fuera miembro de la elite cuatro- dijo Alexa.

-¡¿me estas subestimando?!

-Alexa, te digo que ella es fuerte.

-si lo soy.

\- y yo te digo que confíes en mí.

-¡no me ignoren!

-disculpa dijiste algo?- preguntó Alexa. Misty ardió en llamas.

-¡esta bien! Una batalla pokemon, si gano te alejas de ash.

\- y si yo gano, asimilaras que no tienes vela en este entierro.

-alexa yo sigo en con….- Alexa silenció a ash con un beso profundo.

-¡KORAAA!-gritó misty.

-confía en mi- le dijo Alexa antes de otro beso.

Las dos entrenadoras se pusieron en posición.

-que sea al mejor de tres- dijo Alexa.

-como quieras- respondió misty.

Ash se mantuvo al margen del asunto por el momento.

-adelante staryu- ese fue el primer pokemon de misty.

-es hora de la pelea helioptile- Alexa sacó a su pokemon. Se veía nervioso y eso no le pareció buena señal a ash. Pero misty se veía insegura, eso se debía a que helioptile era un pokemon desconocido para ella.

-staryu usa rayo burbuja- ordenó misty.

Staryu disparó una serie de burbujas rojizas desde su joya.

-ataque rápido helioptile- con la orden de Alexa helioptile salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el ataque, ash y misty boquearon asombrados. Pero cuando helioptile chocó con las burbujas estas tan solo reventaron como si se trataran de burbujas de jabón ordinarias y el pokemon avanzó sin reducir la velocidad ni un poco hasta chocar contra staryu.

-usa onda trueno- helioptile liberó una descarga eléctrica que se convirtieron en una especia de ataduras y envolvieron a staryu.

-con que un tipo eléctrico- comentó misty- staryu usa joya de luz.

Staryu afirmó su pose y disparó un rayo de luz roja.

-evade y usa carga parábola- helioptile dio un salto hacia para esquivarlo, luego extendió sus orejas y liberó una descarga que se esparció por el lugar. Un par de rayos golpearon a staryu causándole daño.

-staryu usa rayo de hielo- staryu disparó un rayo de energía azul que dio a helioptile y este quedó completamente congelado- ahora usa joya de luz- staryu trato de ejecutar su ataque, pero la parálisis se lo impedía.

\- helioptile usa carga parábola- helioptile liberó una descarga que destruyó su prisión de hielo, el pokemon se sacudió el hielo derretido sin mostrar mucha incomodidad por el frio.

-staryu usa joda de luz- staryu si pudo ejecutar el ataque pero helioptile lo evadió por un pelo.

\- carga parábola- helioptile volvió a desplegar sus orejas y con ellas una descarga eléctrica que golpeó a staryu y luego un aura verde rodeó a helioptile.

-¿Qué es eso?- se preguntó ash.

-¡staryu!- gritó misty, pero su pokemon cayó debilitado.

-el primer round nos pertenece a nosotros- dijo Alexa y su helioptile saltó a sus brazos totalmente feliz.

-wow no esperaba que el pequeño helioptile ganara- dijo ash.

-no subestimes a mi equipo ash- le dijo Alexa.

-esto todavía no acaba- masculló misty.

-antes de seguir quisiera alguna explicación de una par de cosas que no entendí- intervino ash- helioptile recibió completamente ese rayo burbuja y no surtió efecto y ahora parece como si no hubiera recibido daño.

-ejeje eso se debe a su habilidad "piel seca" que lo hace inmune a los ataques tipo agua y de hecho estos hacen que recupere su vitalidad- explico Alexa- el hecho que este con su vitalidad al máximo se debe al efecto segundario de "carga parábola" que permite recuperar la mitad del daño infligido al contrincante.

-oh ya veo.

-¡ajem!- misty se aclaró la gargante para llamar su atención- empecemos con el segundo round.

-está bien, ve gogoat- Alexa sacó a su pokemon montura- ay espera un momento.

La mujer se apresuró a quitarle todas sus cosas de encima.

-ja es más que evidente que ese es un tipo planta, pelipper es tu turno- el pokemon ave soltó un graznido y se elevó en el aire.

-pelipper usa as aéreo.

-contrarresta con as aéreo- misty dio un respingo al escuchar las palabras de Alexa.

Pelipper se lanzó al ataque siendo envuelto por un viento plateado al igual que gogoat. Ambos pokemon colisionaron y retrocedieron por la fuerza del impacto.

-gogoat usa látigo cepa- del cuello del pokemon hierba salieron a lado y lado unas lianas que envolvieron a pelipper y luego lo azotaron contra el piso.

-pelipper usa rayo hielo- pelipper disparó un rayo hielo a las lianas de gogoat haciendo que este le soltara- sigue usandolo.

El segundo tiro dio un golpe crítico a gogoat.

-acaba esto con ataque celestial- ordenó misty y su pokemon comenzó a emitir un brillo blanco.

-gogoat usa síntesis- ordenó Alexa. Su pokemon levantó su cabeza y sus cuernos comenzaron a brillar al recibir la luz del sol que restauraba su vitalidad.

El tiempo de recarga de pelipper terminó y se lanzó al ataque. El choque provocó una explosión aun más fuerte. pelipper salió del humo volando y gogoat cayó al suelo debilitado.

-este round es mío- vitoreo misty.

Alexa regresó a su pokemon a la pokebola.

-no importa, la victoria será mía en el tercer round.

-sigue soñando, me falta todavía mi as.

-que coincidencia, también tengo un as bajo la manga.

Ash estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, quería saltar para parar esa ridiculez, pero al ver la sonrisa de convicción de ambas no pudo.

-es hora de tu función- dijo misty dándole un beso a una pokebola y luego lanzándola. El pokemon que apareció fue un gyarados que emitió un potente rugido.

-acabemos con esto noivern- el pokemon de Alexa no se quedó atrás en hacer una entrada vistosa. Y se elevó en el aire rugiendo fuertemente.

-gyarados usa hidrobomba-ordenó misty.

-evade y usa supersónico- noivern esquivó el potente chorro de agua y emitió unas ondas sonoras por sus orejas. El sonido llegó a gyarados y este quedó completamente confundido- ahora usa estruendo.

Nuevamente noivern produjo unas ondas sonoras de sus orejas pero estas fueron atronadoras y le produjeron un daño físico a gyarados.

-gyarados recupera la compostura- ordenó misty pero su pokemon comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el suelo.

-vuelve a usar estruendo- el segundo ataque de noivern fue un golpe crítico.

-gyarados por favor necesito tu fuerza ahora más que nunca- las palabras de misty llegaron a lo más profundo de su ser y el pokemon salió de la confusión.

-eso es, ahora usa hiper rayo- gyarados abrió la boca y disparó un rayo de energía amarilla.

-evade y usa voltio cruel- noivern rodeó la columna de luz y fue envuelto por una capa de electricidad. Se acercó tan rápido que gyarados no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y noivern impactó en su vientre. Gyarados soltó un alarido de dolor y se desplomó pesadamente sobre el suelo debilitado.

Alexa no dijo nada, tan solo sonreía. Misty veía con ojos desorbitados a su gyarados, no pudiendo creer que había perdido. Noivern aterrizó, se le veía el daño provocado por su propio movimiento.

-hiciste un buen trabajo- le dijo Alexa ofreciéndole una baya wikano.

-no sabía que tu noivern tuviera ese ataque- comentó ash.

-es solo el último recurso, no me gusta verlo herirse a sí mismo- dijo Alexa regresándolo a la pokebola.

Misty hizo lo mismo con su gyarados y se volvió hacia Alexa con una expresión de odio.

-perdí, como lo prometí no voy a criticar su relación. Hagan lo que quieran.

Misty volvió a marcharse de la misma manera. Ash quiso detenerla pero Alexa lo sujetó de los hombros.

-mejor déjala por el momento- le dijo.

Ash suspiró y asintió pesadamente. Por un lado se sentía aliviado que Alexa ganara y por el otro se sentía mal por misty.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno aquí un capitulo con algo de acción para varias con el romance. Lamento la tardanza y espero que este capítulo lo haya compensado. El siguiente capítulo será el banquete en la residencia ketchum. Me despido y nos leemos luego.

**To be continued.**


	7. la verdad sale a la luz

**Capítulo 7: la verdad sale a la luz.**

Ash recorría los amplios prados que eran parte de la propiedad del profesor oak, eran tan amplios y frondosos que no se diferenciaba de un bosque.

-¿Dónde estará?- se preguntó.

Atravesó unos matorrales, abriéndose paso entre unos pokemon. La densidad de criaturas si era mayor que en un bosque ordinario.

-tourrrr- has escuchó el llamado de uno de sus pokemon voladores, su noctowl. El pokemon ave apareció de lo alto y aterrizó en el brazo que ash le ofreció.

-¿la encontraste?- noctowl asintió.

Guiado por su el pokemon, ash llegó hasta los límites de la propiedad. Ahí acurrucada en una esquina limitada por una baranda, se encontraba bayleef.

-¡al fin te encuentro!-exclamó ash. La pokemon se puso de pie de un salto; asustada- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me tenías preocupado.

-bay- sollozó ella.

-¿bayleef que tienes? ¿Por qué estas así?

-¡bay!- la pokemon planta se dio la vuelta y de un brinco saltó la baranda.

-¡espera bayleef! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Ash comenzó a perseguir a su pokemon por fuera del territorio. Si se adentraba en las montañas era posible que la perdiera definitivamente. Hizo lo que pudo para mantener el paso, noctowl y pikachu se adelantaron y trataron de detener a bayleef pero ella se los sacudió de encima. Ash no entendía que le ocurría. Tras unos minutos persiguiéndola llegaron a un desfiladero. Bayleef no veía la forma de seguir huyendo.

-¡alto bayleef!- le gritó ash- es peligroso, regresa ahora.

Ella se puso de espaldas al risco, reacia a hacer caso.

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó ash- ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

Ash dio un paso, bayleef retrocedió instintivamente y perdió el piso. Fue una escena transcurrida en cámara lenta. Bayleef caía por el desfiladero y ash se abalanzándose, antes de pensar extendiendo sus brazos. Bayleef desplegó sus látigos cepa por reflejo. Ash los agarró y tiró con todas sus fuerzas trayéndose consigo a bayleef.

-¡bayleef!- gritó ash colérico sujetando a su pokemon por el cuello sin causarle daño pero con firmeza- ¡en serio! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-bay- sollozó ella y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro- ¡baaayyyy!- ella hundió su rostro en el pecho del muchacho y comenzó a llorar. La ira de ash se apagó y se dedicó a consolar a bayleef por cualquiera que haya sido la razón de su comportamiento. Duro varios minutos asi. Ash la consoló hasta calmarla.

-¿ya estas mejor?- preguntó. Ella asintió- ¿Por qué estas asi?- ella bajó la mirada- ¿no me lo quieres decir?- ella negó y pegó su mejilla a la de él- bueno, si quieres mantener ese secreto lo aceptaré pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así de peligroso- ella aspiró unos mocos que se asomaban de sus fosas nasales y asintió- ven, regresemos.

En el camino de regreso, la pokemon fue poco a poco recuperando su actitud animada. Ash se sintió aliviado. Al llegar Alexa salió a recibirlos.

-¿donde se metieron? ya casi es hora de ir a cenar- les dijo.

-bueno es que…-bayleef avanzó con paso firme hasta llegar al frente Alexa, la miró con el ceño fruncido y ojos exigentes.

-bay bay-Alexa primero estaba confundida, pero luego captó el mensaje.

-entiendo- respondió- voy a cuidar muy bien de ash.

Bayleef sonrió y Alexa acarició la cabeza de bayleef. Un signo de interrogación se materializó sobre la cabeza del muchacho.

La noche había caído. Ash, Alexa, misty, tracey y el profesor Oak iban camino a la residencia ketchum para el banquete de celebración. Ya ellos estaban enterados del asunto. Con cada paso el joven se iba poniendo más nervioso, misty estaba serie. En su interior deseaba que la madre del chico le hiciera entrar en razón. Finalmente…llegaron. Con mano temblorosa ash abrió la puerta. Fue seguido por sus amigos.

-ash? Eres tú?- su madre apareció en el pasillo usando un delantal rosado. La mujer paseó su vista por los invitados hasta detenerse en Alexa.

Ash tragó grueso, misty apretó sus puños, Alexa trató de mantenerse tranquila, el profesor y tracey cortaron sus respiraciones.

-mama…-habló ash- te presento a Alexa.

-mucho gusto señora ketchum- saludó Alexa.

Delia se mantuvo ida por unos segundos interminables, se podía escuchar el corazón de cada quien formando una tambora. Delia avanzó sin vacilación hasta llegar al frente de Alexa tomó sus manos y dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-bienvenida a la familia.

_Pang._

Todos cayeron de cara al suelo por no esperarse tal respuesta.

-la cena esta lista, por favor siéntete como en tu casa- le dijo delia a Alexa mientras la guiaba a la mesa.

\- eso fue fácil- bromeó tracey.

Ash suspiró aliviado, aunque avergonzado por las palabras de su madre. Misty por su parte maldecía para sus adentros. Todos se sentaron en la mesa a probar un banquete digno de un rey, tal y como habia dicho la señora ketchum.

-buena querida cuéntame de ti- dijo delia- lo único que me dijo ash es que eres una entrenadora de kalos.

\- es cierto que tengo licencia de entrenadora pero soy periodista y documentalista.

-¡¿de verdad?! ¡Eso es increíble! ¿En qué universidad estudiaste?

"universidad" esa palabra hizo eco en la mente de ash, pero ya se había hecho la idea así que esta vez logró zafarse el pensamiento inmediatamente.

-estudie en la universidad regional de kalos. Me gradué con honores.

-¡qué maravilla!- la señora ketchum estaba mas que encantada.

-¿y dime como se conocieron ustedes dos?

-ash trató de capturar a mi helioptile pensando que era un pokemon salvaje, de ahí en adelante lo acompañé a él y a sus amigos por las isla decolora.

-oh y cómo fue su confesión.

-¡mama!- exclamó ash avergonzado.

-ay cierto, me lo dices cuando estemos las dos solas.

-¡MAMA!

El profesor Oak Y Tracey rieron a carcajadas con esa rutina, pero misty devoraba su comida a grandes bocados con una expresión de fastidio.

-¿y donde piensan ir en su siguiente viaje?- todos detuvieron sus cubiertos cuando escucharon la pregunta de la señora ketchum.

-pues…ash y yo iremos a la región de kalos, mi región natan- respondió Alexa.

-así es- afirmó el chico- voy a participar en la liga de ese lugar.

-me lo imaginaba, te tendré lista una muda de ropa cuanto antes.

-no…no tenemos que irnos inmediatamente- intervino Alexa. Ash la miró confundido- podrías quedarnos unos días…para que pudieras pasar tiempo en casa.

-oh querida no te preocupes por eso- le dijo delia- yo amo ash como el pequeño aventurero inquieto que es.

-yo no soy pequeño- masculló el chico.

El profesor y tracey no paraban de reír. Y la cena siguió teniendo muchos momentos embarazosos, ash tomaba la palabra para contar sobre sus aventuras y desviar a todos del tema pero siempre volvían a lo mismo. La reunión acabó y los invitados procedieron a marcharse.

-¿donde piensas quedarte Alexa?- preguntó delia.

-el profesor oak me invitó a pasar la noche en su laboratorio, dice que tiene disponible una habitación de huéspedes.

-ay cariño, no es que dude de la hospitalidad del profesor, pero eres bienvenida a quedarte aquí en mi casa.

-¡¿de verdad?!- preguntaron ash y misty al unísono.

-¿no sería una molestia?- preguntó Alexa.

-para nada.

-pero mi equipaje está en el laboratorio.

-no hay problema, puedo mandar a gogoat con tu equipaje aquí- intervino el profesor- aprovechen el calor del momento para tener una buena conversación entre nuera y cuñada.

-p-p-p-p-profesor no bromeé con eso- tartamudeó ash.

-¿Qué está diciendo profesor?- Alexa se llevó una mano a la mejilla y un leve rubor le tiñó el rostro.

-buenas noches- dijo misty en seco y salió del lugar. Los que estuvieron ahí se hicieron una idea de lo que ocurría.

-ajem ¿me das a gogoat?- preguntó el profesor. Alexa le dio la pokebola con su pokemon. Tracey y el profesor salieron después de dar las buenas noches. Ahí afuera de la residencia estaba misty esperándolos.

-¿profesor podría adelantarse yendo con gogoat?- preguntó tracey.

-de acuerdo- respondió en tono serio. El científico sacó al pokemon de su pokebola y le explicó la situación. El profesor tocó lo cuernos de la criatura para que supiera que sus palabras eran honestas y obedeciera sus órdenes. El profesor emocionado subió a la montura y se alejó rápidamente.

* * *

-ahora tengamos una charla de mujeres- dijo delia- empecemos viendo los álbumes con las fotos de ash de pequeño.

-mama ya córtale- intervino el chico con tono serio.

-ay pero yo quiero ver esas fotos- dijo Alexa haciendo un infantil puchero- y también quiero charlar de muuuchas cosas con tu madre, puedo?

Ash quiso mantenerse en contra, pero Alexa se acercó y le dio un casto beso en los labios sin preocuparle que la señora ketchum estuviera viendo.

-…hablen de lo que quieran- respondió el joven derrotado y procedió a ir a tomar un baño.

* * *

Camino de regreso al laboratorio misty y tracey andaban sin decirse una sola palabra. El joven la veía de reojo, ella cambiaba su expresión de fastidio a enojo luego a tristeza luego a fastidio consecutivamente. Tracey suspiró y decidió romper con ese silencio.

-¿vas a decir lo que realmente te molesta?

-huh? ¿Qué que me molesta? Pues me molesta que se haya conseguido una manipuladora.

-alexa no parece ser ese tipo de persona.

-¿Qué otra explicación encuentras a que quiera estar con alguien mucho más joven que ella?

-entonces no te molestaría si ash se hubiera conseguido una novia de su misma edad.

-pues claro que…-misty se ahogó en sus propias palabras. Tracey suspiró.

-no soy un tonto misty.

La chica espabiló confundida.

-¿de que hablas?

-estuve contigo y con ash un buen tiempo y supe que te gustaba.

Misty dio un respingo y se puso colorada.

\- creí que al fin lo habías olvidado, creí que…-tracey vaciló- creí que yo llegué a gustarte, pero no fue así. solo me querías para darle celos a ash.

-¡eso no es cierto!

-¿no?

-¡no!

Tracey se puso al frente de misty con una mirada decidida. La tomó de los hombros, la chica se puso tensa. Bajó su rostro para besarla pero ella retrocedió de manera inconsciente.

-ah no…solo… no estoy de humor- se excusó.

-ya no quiero oír pretextos- comentó tracey con una voz bien cargada de reproche- vamos que se hace tarde.

Misty bajó la cabeza y lo siguió manteniendo su distancia.

* * *

-uff que buen baño- suspiró ash.

-pika- su fiel compañero estuvo de acuerdo.

Ash se tendió sobre su cama seguido del roedor. Se quedó viendo un rato el techo, por momentos escuchaba carcajadas pertenecientes a su madre y Alexa. Se preocupó por lo que estuvieran platicando, pero considerando que todo salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba le restó importancia. Se levantó por que no podía conciliar el sueño, había pasado las últimas noches durmiendo con Alexa y quería que se mantuviera igual. Pareciera como si ya se hubiera acostumbrado y ahora no se podía desacostumbrarse. Claro, mantuvo un contacto respetable con ella y pudo finalmente mantener bajo control sus erecciones. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Se levantó y decidió pasar el tiempo con uno de sus viejos juegos de video. Abrió el cajón donde se encontraba su vieja consola, no estaba polvorosa ni nada por el estilo. De hecho su cuarto estaba impecable, su madre debió asearlo constantemente.

-estos son video juegos con los que solía jugar antes de salir de viaje pikachu.

-pika?

-a ver...cual debería escoger?-todos eran algo viejos. No había comprado los más actuales porque ya vivía las aventuras de verdad- pues que más da? Voy a jugar _pokemon yellow._

Conectó la consola a su televisor y siguió con su vieja partida. No le pareció tan divertido como esperaba.

-quizá deba pedirle a mama que me compre un juego más reciente para cuando vuelva de mis viajes- se dijo.

_Pun_

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Ash dio un brinco al igual que pikachu. En la puerta estaba Alexa apoyándose en el marco. Tenía la cara roja con una sonrisa boba.

-ahí está mi hombresote _hic_\- dijo alzando una botella de vino.

-¿es-estabas bebiendo?- preguntó ash.

-_hic_ solo…unas copitas _hic_\- Alexa levantó la botella y bebió el último trago- tu madre dijo que era una botella que abriría cuando trajeras a una chica a la casa o ganaras una liga _hic_… que mal que las dos cosas no pasaran en la misma ocasión.

-oh ah ok pero creo que deberías recostarte- ash estaba nervioso. No sabía cómo lidiar con esa faceta de Alexa- ¿Dónde esta mi mama?

-ella se fue a la cama….Ahora que ya estamos solos _hic_ vamos a tener nuestra propia celebración- Alexa caminó hacia el muchacho tambaleándose con una sonrisa tétrica y ojos de depredador. Helioptile se asomó y le dijo a pikachu que corriera lo más rápido que pudiera. Eso hizo y el reptil eléctrico cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-¡oigan!- les reclamó ash.

-aaaassshhh- dijo Alexa en tono suave, pero sin cambiar su expresión. El chico tragó grueso.

-espera Alexa cálmate, no estás en tus cabales- dijo retrocediendo.

-¡te tengo!- exclamó Alexa lanzándose sobre ash. Ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

-e-e-e-espera un momen…- ahs fue silenciado por un beso de Alexa. Su lengua intrusivamente entró en su boca trayendo consigo un gusto a vino dulce y amargo. Ya se habían besado al estilo kalos, pero eso era demasiado.

Unos segundos después Alexa se irguió en su lugar dejando a ash tomar aire, quedando sentando horcajadas sobre el muchacho.

-ash…-repitió Alexa con un tono seductor.

-a-a-a-a-alexa espera.

La mujer tomó los bordes de su camisa y de un jalón se la quitó exhibiendo un sostén negro con encaje. Sus prominentes senos rebotaron por el movimiento de las prendas.

OoO

-quiero que me hagas el amor- Alexa se llevó las manos a la espalda con la intención de desabrocharse el sostén.

-¡woah!- exclamó ash brincando. Rodeó a Alexa con sus brazos para retenerla de cualquier otro movimiento - ¡por favor Alexa cálmate!

-Eehh? No quieres hacerlo conmigo?- preguntó con un tono triste.

-n-n-no es cuestión de querer o no hacerlo, es que no estas lucida.

-mentira- sollozó la mujer- es porque no soy lo suficientemente atractiva.

De la nada Alexa comenzó a llorar como una niña haciendo berrinche.

-no, no claro que no- le dijo ash suavemente. Soltando un poco su agarre- te considero hermosa.

-_sniff_ ¿de verdad?

-sí, eres la más bella para mí. Y no solo me gusta tu exterior sino tu personalidad tambien. Amo cada cosa de ti.

Alexa le correspondió el abrazo y se fue calmando.

-yo también te amo ash.

Ash sintió que su corazón le dio un vuelco. Esas palabras las deseaba escuchar de ella, pero no sabía si tomarlas en serio por el estado de su amada. Sintió los brazos de Alexa caer y luego escuchó un tenue ronquido. Se separó un poco para chequear su estado. Se había quedado dormida. Ash suspiró aliviado. Con cuidado la acomodó en su cama. No podía evitar mirar esa hermosa figura, ¿pero qué tan malo era que la viera en ropa interior?. No es que sea muy diferente a verla en bikini o en esa blusa de tiras que usaba para dormir. Pensó que sería mejor quitarle las botas y su pantalón para que estuviera más cómoda. Las pantys que llevaba puesta hacían juego con su sostén. Mañana le pediría perdón. La arropó y se decidió por irse a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes.

-ash…-escuchó un susurro. La volteó a ver. Alexa tenía una expresión de tristeza. Repitió su nombre varias veces, lo estaba llamando entre sueños. Conmovido decidió dormir a su lado. Ella de algún modo sintió su cercanía y se calmó.

-buenas noches Alexa- dijo ash y se tomó la libertad de robarle un beso. Ella sonrió.

**Notas del autor:**

Hola de nuevo. Bueno les aviso que he pausado mi historia principal de "la verdadera batalla de la frontera" para volver a trabajar en esta y otros minifics que tengo por ahí. Espero el capítulo haya valido la espera. En el siguiente capítulo ash viajará y llegará a kalos ¿Qué desafíos le esperan en esa región? ¿que pasará con misty y tracey? Esperen y lo sabrán.

**To be continued**


	8. un nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 8: un nuevo comienzo.**

Un punzante dolor de cabeza la despertó. Apretó los ojos y soltó un quejido por lo bajo. Se talló sus ojos sintiendo el ardor en estos. El sol se colaba por la ventana aumentando su molestia. Giró sobre la cama huyendo del resplandor y se topó con algo. Espabiló.

-¿que…?- enfocó su vista y vio que se trataba de la espalda de ash.

"¿ash…?" se preguntó "¿está conmigo?…espera…estábamos en su casa"

La razón llegó a ella. Retrocedió asustada. Ganándose una sensación de vértigo.

"ouch… ¿dormimos juntos?" se preguntó "estamos en su casa. Habíamos acordado no decirle a Delia que pasamos varias noches juntos…"

Examinó al joven que estaba de espaldas a ella.

"mi cabeza me duele…cierto, anoche estaba bebiendo y luego…" Alexa se percató de algo, se sentía descubierta. Alzó las sabanas y vio que tenía solo su ropa interior puesta. El mundo se le vino encima. Volvió a cubrirse apretando con fuerza las sabanas contra su cuerpo.

"¡¿Por qué estoy así?!" gritó para sus adentros "acaso…nosotros…anoche…"

-hmg- ash se dio la vuelta. Despertando-alexa…?- su voz era ronca-buenos días- ash se acercó a darle un beso, pero ella lo detuvo colocándole las puntas de sus dedos en los labios- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿eso…mismo me pregunto?- trató de parecer calmada- ¿Por qué…estoy…estamos aquí?

-huh? De que hablas? Estamos en mi casa porque regresamos a pueblo paleta.

-eso lo sé, a lo que me refería era a porque estamos juntos aquí, en una cama.

-¿Qué tiene que durmamos en una cama? Ya lo hemos hecho.

Alexa suspiró tratando de organizar bien sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasó a noche? ¿Por qué estoy solo…en ropa interior?- su voz se quebró. Se veía asustada.

-eso es porque bebiste mucho anoche con mi mama y terminaste desmayándote. Te quité la ropa para que estuvieras cómoda, y decidí dormir a tu lado para asegurarme que estuvieras bien- respondió ash.

Alexa soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio.

-¿Por qué el suspiro?

-no sé, supongo que preocupada que tomaras ventaja estando tan indefensa.

Ash estaba a punto de exaltarse, pero ya le había cogido el ritmo a las bromas de su novia.

-yo nunca haría eso- sobó tiernamente la mejilla de ella y le dio un beso en los labios- te amo mucho para hacerte un daño así.

El color volvió a las mejillas de Alexa y de hecho aumentó tanto que se puso roja como una baya tomato. Ash sonrió pícaramente y volvió a besarla. Alexa se fue relajando y permitiendo que ash impusiera el ritmo. No supieron cuando tiempo estuvieron así.

-deberíamos levantarnos- susurró Alexa.

-un rato más- respondió ash estrechando a Alexa en un abrazo.

Alexa le aceptó un par de besos más y se apartó.

-ya en serio, ¿Qué pasa si tu mama se da cuenta que pasamos la noche juntos?

Ash hizo una mueca, pero entendió que era mejor evitar un momento incómodo. Se levantó de la cama y tomó la ropa de Alexa para ofrecérsela. Miró la hora.

-lo más seguro es que mama esté en la cocina preparando el desayuno, voy a bajar mientras tú te das un baño.

-oh…ok.

Ash salió de la habitación y bajó al primer piso. Tal y como sospechaba su madre estaba cocinando. Pikachu y helioptile estaban a la espera de su comida también. El roedor eléctrico saludó a su compañero animadamente.

-buenos días ash- saludó.

-buenos días mama.

Ash tomó asiento a esperar a que estuviera la comida.

-¿no te vas a dar un baño?- preguntó su madre.

-Alexa está bañándose.

-ya veo.

Solo le tomó dos minutos tener listo el desayuno. Ash comenzó a devorar la suculenta comida.

-ya te tengo lista tu nueva muda de ropa- le dijo su madre.

-¿tan pronto?

-mis habilidades en la costura han mejorado mucho.

-wow mama eres la mejor.

Alexa apareció en escena justo cuando ash terminó el desayuno.

-buanos días ash- lo saludó como si lo acabara de ver.

-buenos días- ash se levantó y le dio un beso.

-uy beso con sabor a desayuno, me encanta- rio la mujer.

El joven se fue a dar un baño mientras alexa desayunaba, una vez aseado buscó la nueva muda de ropa donde le indicó su madre. Venía con una nueva gorra. Se terminó de cambiar y regresó al primer piso con mochila en mano. Su madre y alexa conversaban animadamente en la mesa.

\- andando- dijo.

-un momentico ash- interrumpió su madre en un tono serio que sorprendió a ambos- siéntate que quiero hablar con ustedes antes que se vayan.

El ambiente se puso tenso repentinamente. Ash tomó asiento junto a Alexa.

-¿sucede algo delia?- preguntó Alexa.

La madre de ash meditó sus palabras.

-sé que anoche durmieron juntos- el corazón de ambos dio un brinco- hay cosas de las que deberían ser conscientes.

-¡no es lo que crees!- interrumpió ash rápidamente- no pasó nada.

La madre los miró otro momento en silencio. Alexa trató de mantenerse en calma.

-por las expresiones de sus rostros veo que eso es verdad. ash, solo quiero que sepas es que una cosa lleva a la otra.

-pero yo…

-no me interrumpas- ash calló- no les estoy diciendo que no tengan relaciones- los rostros de ambos ardieron y se coloraron notoriamente- solo les pido que si toman la decisión de hacer eso tomen las precauciones adecuadas, primero que nada asegurarse que se aman lo suficiente, segundo recurrir a la protección de los métodos anticonceptivos, estoy segura que ninguno desea formar una familia por el momento.

Los dos parecían encogerse en su lugar, como un par de niños regañados.

-ash…Alexa…prométanme que pensaran bien este asunto.

-cla-claro mama- contestó ash con voz temblorosa.

-delia, te aseguro que tu hijo ha sido todo un caballero conmigo - Alexa habló con tono decidido. La expresión de delia se suavizó y volvió a sonreír tiernamente como siempre.

-en ese caso ya no tengo por qué preocuparme- respondió delia volviendo a sonreir.

El ritmo cardiaco de la pareja se estabilizó. Habiendo superado ese imprevisto obstáculo tomaron su equipaje y abordaron la camioneta del profesor Oak para ir a ciudad verde. Misty y tracey no fueron con ellos, según les dijo el profesor tracey tenía que quedarse a cuidar el laboratorio y misty tuvo que regresar a su gimnasio.

Recorrieron la ruta 1 rápidamente, ash sintió en parte envidia de Gary por tener un vehículo en sus viajes pero pensándolo bien, no hubiera vivido tantas aventuras de haber tenido uno. Llegaron al aeropuerto y reclamaron los tickets. Su vuelo partía dentro de poco.

-por favor cuídense- dijo delia. Se acercó y le dio un abrazo a ash y luego a Alexa.

-tengan cuidado- les dijo el profesor.

-lo tendremos- respondieron los dos al unísono.

Después de despedirse abordaron el avión que los llevaría a la región natal de Alexa. Ash no podía retener la emoción. Quería estar en ese lugar de inmediato.

-bueno ash- le habló Alexa- aprovechemos para palmear nuestra travesía en la región de kalos.

Alexa subió el descansa-brazos que los separaba y se pegó a su novio. Bajó la mesa que estaba en frente de ash y puso en esta un mapa de la región. La región tenía una ciudad central enorme.

-llegaremos a la capital de la región, ciudad luminalia- dijo Alexa señalando el centro del mapa.

-pfffje.

-…¿de qué te ríes?

-primera vez que veo que encuentras algo a la mano- ash reprimía una carcajada y Alexa entrecerró los ojos. Inclinó la cabeza y le dio un fugaz beso.

-eres dulce hasta cuando eres cruel- le dijo y volvió al mapa- como te dije esta es la ciudad capital, pasaremos un par de días ahí.

-¿Por qué? según lo que me dijo el profesor oak debo reunirme con el profesor sycamore para que me dé un pokedex de la región y ya.

\- pero yo tengo que entregar mi trabajo que hice en las islas decolora, además de establecer un nuevo contrato para el video del tentacruel gigante y lugia.

-oh.

Se dieron cuenta que ambos tenían planes diferentes en sus mentes.

-¿de casualidad hay un gimnasio en la ciudad?- preguntó ash.

-si, pero…no podrás retarlo.

-no?

-para retar al líder de gimansio de la ciudad Luminalia necesitas tener al menos cuatro medallas.

-¿cuatro medallas?

-eso se debe a que es el líder más fuerte de toda la región, llegando a rivalizar con los miembros del alto mando. Por eso su gimnasio es muy poco frecuentado y los entrenadores prefieren completar sus medallas con gimnasios de menor categoría.

Una llama se encendió dentro de ash, deseaba realmente retarlo para comprobar su poder.

-puede que no puedas retar el gimnasio pero hay cientos de entrenadores con los que puedes batallar. Así podrás irte acostumbrando a los pokemon de la región.

-vaya, haberlo dicho antes. Los haremos polvo, no es cierto pikachu?

-piiika.

-a alguien se le están subiendo los humos- se burló Alexa. Ash rio nerviosamente.

-después de eso, podremos ir a ciudad coumarine -alexa señaló a una ciudad al noroeste de Luminalia- y de ahí podemos recorrer este circuito de rutas para pasar por tres gimnasios y volver a ciudad Luminalia. Después podemos decidir a donde ir.

-suena como todo un plan- contestó ash y le dio un beso a Alexa. Los pokemon eléctricos ya estaban bastante empalagados con la rutina amorosa de sus entrenadores.

El resto del viaje hablaron de más detalles sobre su recorrido y detalles sobre las rutas que tomarían. Unas 6 horas después el avión finalmente aterrizó en la región de kalos. Ash a duras penas podía aguantar la emoción, quería gritar como un niño pequeño pero quiso mantenerse sereno. Salieron del aeropuerto. En la calle había un mapa de la ciudad, Alexa les dio las indicaciones para que llegara al laboratorio del profesor sycamore, el parque donde estaba el campo de batalla y finalmente el hotel donde pasarían la noche. Se despidieron y el joven entrenador salió corriendo a toda velocidad camino al laboratorio. En la calle había multitud de gente con pokemon que ash no conocía. La arquitectura de la ciudad era muy peculiar, bastante vistosa.

Siguió el camino indicado por Alexa hasta que llegó a una mansión rodeada por una reja y columnas de concreto. La edificación era enorme con muchas ventanas y hacia juego con el resto de la ciudad.

-¿aquí es?- le preguntó ash a pikachu.

-pika?

-no parece un laboratorio- ash se acercó a un intercomunicador y tocó el botón.

-si? En que podemos ayudarlo?- se escuchó la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

-soy ash ketchum de pueblo paleta, vengo a reclamar el pokedex regional.

-oh te estábamos esperando.

Es escuchó un pitido y las rejas se abrieron. Ash entró pasó por la entrada y se acercó a la puerta doble. Estaba hecha de madera pulida. La puerta también se abrió automáticamente dejando ver un amplio salón con unas escaleras al fondo. Estaba oscuro.

-¿hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Una luz se encendió en lo alto de las escaleras. Ash vio un hombre de cabello negro, camisa purpura con cuello notorio, pantalones negros y bata de laboratorio.

-bienvenido jovencito- dijo con voz teatral y unos pétalos de rosas comenzaron a caer de quien sabe donde- soy el profesor Augustine Sycamore, el mayor y más bellos científico de toda la región de kalos- dijo el hombre bajando las escaleras como una reina de belleza en pasarela- el profesor Oak me dijo que tú eres uno de sus mejores entrenadores.

-oh ah…si, supongo…-ash se puso nervioso por el tan singular personaje que había llegado frente a él. De todos los profesores que había visto él era el más joven.

-déjame y te doy un recorrido por el lugar adorable criatura.

-ah? Yo? que?

El hombre pasó por los hombros de ash y lo arrastró por los pasillos.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de la región de kalos?- preguntó el científico.

-bueno, no mucho…mi novia solo me ha mencionado algunas cosas.

-hmm? Tienes novia?

-eh sí, tengo novia.

-ay pero que ternura. No lo hubiera deducido con esa cara de inocencia.

-oookeeeyy…podría darme el pokedex?

-calma, pienso darte información que te puede servir.

-¿de… verdad?

El científico condujo a ash a un jardín interno donde los pokemon andaban libremente, no era nada comparado con la cantidad de pokemon que guardaba el profesor oak, pero no carecía de encanto. En el jardín estaba unas trabajadoras analizando algunos pokemon.

-aquí en mi laboratorio preferimos la calidad a la cantidad como habrás notado- explicó el profesor- en especial cuando son especies de pokemon cuya forma final puede megaevolucionar

-mega-que?

Sycamore soltó una risa nasal.

-es un fenómeno originario de la región de kalos, los pokemon tienen a lo mucho tres etapas, pero hay algunos que pueden llegar a una cuarta, de manera temporal. Es decir que la transformación es reversible.

-¡¿está bromeando?!

-no, claro que no- rio el profesor- la diferencia con la evolución normal es que necesitas un piedra llave y una megapiedra que corresponda a la especie de pokemon. Cabe aclarar que para que la mega evolución se de el pokemon y entrenador deben tener lazos fuertes.

Un garchomp se acercó a ellos y el profesor le acarició la cabeza.

-por ejemplo garchomp es uno de los pokemon de los que se sabe que puede mega evolucionar pero por el momento no he conseguido una piedra llave y una mega piedra. Son ítems muy difíciles de conseguir.

El profesor sacó un aparato rojo de su bolsillo y apuntó a unos pokemon voladores de plumaje rosado. El aparato se abrió mostrando una pantalla delgada y en esta apareció la imagen de los pokemon.

_Spritzee el pokemon aromático. Su cuerpo emana una fragancia que embelesa a quien la huele. La fragancia es diferente según los alimentos que ingiere._

-Este es el pokedex regional- le dijo el profesor entregándoselo a ash- mira, solo tienes que entrar aquí en el menú y puedes ver la información más reciente de la mega evolución.

-wow gracias.

-si averiguo mas, ve a un centro pokemon para que pueda cargar tu pokedex con la nueva información.

-gracias de nuevo.

-solo por curiosidad ¿cuál es tu primer destino?

-ciudad coumarine. Voy a retar el gimnasio de ahí.

-y por qué no ciudad santalune? Queda mucho más cerca.

-hay un gimnasio en ciudad santalune? Alexa no me lo dijo.

GUOOOOAAAAHHHHHH

Un rugido repentino sobresaltó a los presentes.

-¿garchomp?- preguntó el profesor, miró a su alrededor y su garchomp ya no estaba. Corrieron a la entrada donde vieron al garchomp del profesor con un extraño collar que emitía una luz verde y tres personas con batas de laboratorios.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó el profesor- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-jejeje preguntan quiénes somos?- dijo uno de ellos. Los tres hicieron un rápido movimiento de brazos y sus vestimentas salieron volando. Ahs reconocía a ese grupo de maleantes que le gustaba hacerle la vida imposible.

-¡equipo rocket!

-preparense para los problemas.

-y mas vale que….

-GUOOOAAAHHH

Garchomp volvió a rugir. El collar pasó de verde a rojo y lanzó un hiperrayo al equipo rocket que los mandó volando con la suficiente fuerza para atravesar el techo y elevarse hasta perderse de vista. Increíblemente garchomp no tuvo que esperar para lanzar un segundo hiper rayo hacia ash y el profesor. Por fortuna alcanzaron a tirarse al suelo para que no los golpeara, solo recibieron el golpe de la ráfaga de la explosión que trajo consigo escombros.

Garchomp volvió a rugir y salió volando atravesando una de las ventanas.

-¿qué fue todo eso?- preguntó sycamore.

-el equipo rocket- masculló ash, levantándose- son unos villanos. De seguro le hicieron algo a garchomp.

Ash se levantó y salió del laboratorio. Pudo notar el rastro de destrucción que el pokemon dragón habia dejado y escuchaba su rugido a lo lejos. Llevó su mano al cinturón y tomó una de sus pokebolas.

-cuanto me alegra haberte traído conmigo- dijo mientras la destrababa- ¡charizard yo te elijo!

Arrojó la pokebola y de esta salió uno de los pokemon más fuertes de ash. Subió sobre su lomo y le indicó que volara. Cuando se elevaron pudieron ver a lo lejos a garchomp disparando hiper rayo tras hiper rayo.

-wow ¿como es que no necesita recargar?- preguntó ash. Charizard gruñó audiblemente- nos vamos a acercar charizard, pero no lo ataques en serio. No es su culpa, debe ser el collar que tiene puesto.

Charizard asintió y aceleró. Garchomp los vio acercarse y les lanzó un hiper rayo. Charizard lo esquivó con una maniobra que casi arroja a ash y pikachu. Furioso, el pokemon de ash le disparó un lanzallamas que lo golpeó.

-charizard te dije que no atacaras- le recriminó ash. El garchomp salió de las llamas y salió volando hacia el centro de la ciudad- síguelo charizar. Pikachu tu serás el que lo ataque.

Al ser de tipo tierra garchomp no sería afectado por los ataques eléctricos, pero el collar sí. Sería la forma más segura de solucionar el problema. Garchomp siguió volando hasta llegar a la torre prisma en medio de la ciudad luminalia. Charizard logró acercarse y estar en el ángulo adecuado. Pikachu saltó y liberó una descarga eléctrica que golpeó al pokemon dragón que soltó un alarido de dolor y se estrelló contra la torre quedando sobre una saliente.

-¡¿huh?! ¡¿Fue afectado?!

Garchomp movió sus alas disipando el polvo y volvió a disparar un hiper rayo. Charizard volvió a esquivar

-parece que no hay alternativa que ser rudo. Charizard usa sofoco.

Charizard liberó un aura roja y disparó un potente chorro de llamas que golpeó a garchomp. El movimiento generó una enorme explosión y destruyó parte de la torre. El collar de garchomp se terminó de destruir y el pokemon, inconsciente, cayó al vacío. charizard se apresuró y tomó al pokemon dragon entre sus brazos y descendió a tierra lentamente.

-uff que alivio- dijo ash examinando a garchomp. Estaba tan herido como si hubiera estado en una batalla pokemon ordinaria.

Las personas se amontonaron alrededor de ash queriendo saber lo que había pasado. Ash trataba de dar explicaciones, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegaron los oficiales de policía dirigidos por una oficial Jenny y se lo llevaron a la estación para interrogarlo. Ahí ash contó su versión de la historia. Lo estaban acusando de perturbar el orden público y daño a propiedad pública y privada. Por fortuna el profesor sycamore llegó a la estación. Corroboró el testimonio de ash y se ofreció a pagar por los daños. Aliviado acompañó al profesor a su coche, una manada de periodistas casi que se lleva a ash y el profesor por delante de no ser por los agentes que los escoltaron a su vehículo.

-te has convertido en toda una estrella- se burló el profesor.

-estoy exhausto, de verdad ese equipo rocket es un dolor de cabeza.

-lo mejor será que no salgas a la calle por el momento- el profesor sycamore se acercó a ash, tanto que invadió su espacio personal- ¿Por qué no te quedas en mi laboratorio mientras las cosas se calman?

-ah..uh..no…tengo reservaciones de hotel- ash tenía el impulso de abrir la puerta del auto y saltar del vehículo mientras rodaba.

-hmm ya veo- contestó el profesor desanimado y retrocedió.

Llegaron al hotel y ash saltó fuera del vehículo, pero más volando que corriendo. Llegó a la recepción y pidió la habitación como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo. La recepcionista verificó la reservación y le dio la llave. Ash la tomó. Subió las escaleras a pesar de haber ascensor con la misma velocidad. Llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-ese…es…el…mas…raro…profesor…de…todos…-dijo entre jadeos. Se dejó caer y recuperó su aliento. Su fiel amigo pikachu se puso en su regazo. Lo miró con preocupación- estoy bien- le dijo sobándole la cabeza.

Ash decidió darse un baño para quitarse la suciedad de encima. Luego se recostó en la cama. Se percató que el hotel era elegante. No tan lujoso como el de ciudad porta vista, pero si se veía bastante caro. Ash tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor pantalla plana. Solo para ver que el incidente en el que estuvo involucrado aparecía en todos los canales. Apagó el televisor y decidió dormir.

* * *

-ash. Ash- el chico abrió los ojos y se encontró con Alexa que lo veía con preocupación.

-alexa- se sentó sobre la cama y ella le dio un abrazo.

-me enteré de lo que ocurrió- se apartó y miró a ash directo a los ojos- ¿estás bien? ¿No te hirieron?

-no, para nada. Estoy completamente intacto.

Alexa soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Cómo te fue en la reunión de trabajo?- preguntó ash para cambiar de tema.

-me fue excelente- respondió ella- mejor de lo que esperaba, me dieron el contrato de inmediato para el video de los tentacruel y lugia. Mi jefe estaba tan alegre que abrió una botella de vino caro y brindaron en mi nombre.

-¿así que podemos salir mañana mismo?

-eh si…pero antes…quisiera entregar otro trabajo-alexa sacó una grabadora de su cangurera y se la puso a ash en frente- ¿podrías darme la exclusiva de tu versión de la historia?

-.-

-ay ash no pongas esa cara, sabes que este es mi trabajo.

-hmm que más da? Por mi novia súper periodista lo que sea?

-jejeje empecemos entonces.

Ash cumplió la petición de Alexa y le narró con detalle lo ocurrido. La periodista quedó más que satisfecha. Con todo eso la noche ya había caído.

-¿vamos al restaurante o pedimos servicio a la habitación?- preguntó Alexa.

-antes que eso, quisiera preguntarte algo.

-eh?

-el profesor sycamore me dijo que había un gimnasio más cerca, en ciudad santalune-Alexa dio un respingo y luego quedó completamente petrificada- ¿lo sabias?

-ah…uh…eh…-ella desvió la vista y jugó con sus dedos con nerviosismo.

Ash le pareció extraño el comportamiento de su chica. Se acercó y la sujetó de la cintura para acercarla. Ella puso sus manos en sus hombros como si quisiera empujarlo, pero ash no notaba la más mínima resistencia. Alexa tan solo evitaba el contacto visual.

-¿Qué me estas ocultando?- preguntó ash.

-no te estoy ocultando nada- balbuceó Alexa, aun sin mirarlo. Se estaba poniendo completamente roja.

-dime.

-…

-¿es tan difícil decírmelo?

Alexa miró finalmente a ash, este tenía una adorable mirada de cachorrito que encogió el corazón de Alexa.

-te…te lo diré- dijo ella- es el gimnasio de mi hermana.

-huh?- Ash se apartó sorprendido- tu hermana? Me dijiste que era fotógrafa, no líder de gimansio.

-es ambas cosas.

-¿y porque me ocultaste eso?

-es que…

-¿si?

-quería esperar a presentártela.

-¡¿huh?! ¿Por qué esperar? Yo te presenté a mi madre.

-si…pero…con mi hermana es diferente…

-¿como?

-humm es difícil de explicar.

-ya veo- contestó ash con reproche- te avergüenzas de mí.

-¡no!, claro que no- Alexa se acercó y le dio un abrazo literalmente asfixiante. Ya que hundió el rostro de ash en sus pechos- yo no me avergüenzo de ti.

-hmuhmomuma- dijo ash.

-¿qué?- Alexa soltó su abrazo.

-dije hmuhmomuma.

Los dos rieron.

-está bien- dijo ella- te presentaré a mi hermana y…siento no habértelo dicho, fue por una razón…tonta.

-¿Qué razón?

-ay no me la hagas decir.

-…ok, entonces cenemos que tengo hambre.

Alexa procedió a pedir servicio a la habitación. Cenaron una comida lujosa y sus pokemon tuvieron croquetas de alta calidad. Ash devolvió a charizard a su pokebola y Alexa entró en el baño. El día había acabado bien a final de cuentas. Pero ash cayó en cuenta en otro asunto, estaba otra vez los dos solos en una habitación y su madre había dado el visto bueno para que tuvieran relaciones ¿pero era hora? ¿Se amaban lo suficiente? No, no deberían hacerlo antes de conocer a la familia de Alexa. Ash se volvió a acostar esperando que su chica volviera, lo cual hizo unos minutos después. Tenía puesto su pinta para dormir, unos shorts blancos de tela suave y una camisa de tiritas. Tenía el cabello suelto lo que la hacía ver más bella.

-no me mires así que me sonrojo- respondió ella.

-me gusta hacerte sonrojar.

-moo ya deja eso- Alexa se abalanzó sobre ash y le estimó un beso. El la rodeó con sus brazos. Después de la experiencia vivida quería buscar un poco de confort con el suave tacto del cuerpo de Alexa. Pikachu y helioptile se cansaron de soportar las cariñitos de sus entrenadores, habían alcanzado su límite. Se acercaron a las cosas de los entrenadores y cada pokemon entró en su pokebola.

Ash y Alexa notaron el resplandor y miraron con asombro lo ocurrido.

-no puedo creerlo- murmuró ash.

-tampoco yo- respondió Alexa.

Los dos volvieron a restablecer el contacto visual. Se miraron con cierta incertidumbre.

-técnicamente…esta es la primera vez que estamos solos- susurró Alexa.

-si…

-¿y…que quieres hacer?

-ah tu sabes lo que quiero hacer…pero no lo voy a hacer hoy-Alexa espabiló-es que…creo que es muy pronto.

Alexa entrecerró los ojos y apretó la nariz de ash.

-se supone que es la chica que diga ese tipo de cosas.

-de cualquier forma no tenemos…productos anticonceptivos.

-¿Quién dice que no los tengo?

El corazón de ash dio un brinco hasta su garganta. Alexa lo veía con una expresión seductora.

-las chicas…también pueden…sentir la necesidad de hacer el amor.

El ritmo cardiaco de ash aumentaba exponencialmente. Alexa bajó su mano y la deslizó por debajo de la camisa de ash acariciando su piel, la razón estaba a punto de dejarlo. Pero entonces tuvo una extraña sensación de ser observado. Alexa pareció no notarla, estaba dándole besos al pecho de ash. El chico quería disfrutar el momento, pero de verdad sentía una presencia que lo incomodaba.

-alexa…-le dijo con tono serio. Ella detuvo sus caricias- ¿no sientes como que te observan?

-eh… no.

Ash se mantuvo en silencio por un rato viendo a su alrededor. No había nadie de en la habitación a parte de ellos y las cortinas estaban corridas.

-quizá es solo tu imaginación, por todo lo que pasó hoy- respondió Alexa y le dio un beso- ¿por qué no te relajas?

Ella bajó su mano, pero antes que llegara a la entrepierna ash la detuvo.

-lo siento-dijo- estoy…cansado.

Alexa puso una mirada triste.

-entiendo- respondió ella.

Se quitó de encima y se acostó a un lado dándole la espalda.

-¿estas enojada?

-no…solo avergonzada…tan avergonzada que podría morir.

-no digas eso- respondió ash abrazándola por detrás y besándola en los hombros- te prometo que lo haremos cuando sea el tiempo adecuado.

-me gustaría que lo hiciéramos antes de llegar a donde mi hermana- murmuró Alexa.

-¿perdón?

-nada, no te preocupes. Tienes razón. Me dejé llevar. Hay que hacerle caso a tu madre y pensar bien este asunto.

Alexa se relajó y puso su mano sobre la de ash. El chico se terminó de tranquilizar, en especial porque esa sensación de que alguien los observaba se esfumó. Si su instinto estaba en lo correcto no hubiera querido hacer el amor teniendo público.

* * *

-uhihihi- una criatura reía siniestramente. Estaba en la azotea del hotel donde ash y Alexa se quedaban- no solo parece ser buen entrenador sino que tiene instintos agudos. He encontrado al que será mi maestro.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno como que esta vez me salió al dos por uno. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. No estoy seguro que los capítulos suelan ser largos, y podría ser normalmente uno solo por ruta para acelerar la trama. Por que luego me encarto. Bueno me despido y nos leemos luego.

**To be continued**


	9. el primer pokemon de kalos

**Capítulo 9: el primer pokemon de kalos.**

Esa mañana ash ketchum hizo algo que nunca en su vida había hecho hasta ese momento. Uso una muda de ropa diferente sin acabar su viaje por la región. Tenía una chaqueta negra de cuero, jeans azules, deportivas grises, una gorra completamente roja, también llevaba una peluca rubia y unas gafas de sol que lucían cool, pero no se sentía cómodo. Fue idea de Alexa para no llamar la atención. Cuando saliera de la ciudad se volvería a cambiar. Después del incidente había gente que no estaba contenta del todo con él.

Mientras la periodista fue a entregar la exclusiva del incidente y pedir unas vacaciones, nuestro héroe decidió ir a uno de los parques de la ciudad donde podría batallar. En el camino la misma sensación de ser observado lo invadía. pikachu, estando en su hombro, también sentía algo. Empezaba a preocuparse. Entonces una ráfaga de viento llegó y una figura se materializó en frente de él. Era una criatura de color azul oscuro y azul claro con un collar de apariencia esponjosa en el cuello. La criatura esta arrodillado en frente de ash con la cabeza gacha.

-wow ¿quién es ese pokemon?- ash sacó su pokedex.

_Frogadier el pokemon rana burbuja y la forma evolucionada de frokie. La velocidad de frogadier es incomparable. Puede escalar una torre de más de 600 metros en un minuto._

-¿Qué tiene que ver la velocidad con la capacidad de escalar?- se preguntó ash.

-mi especie es tan rápida que puede correr normalmente en superficies con ángulos rectos.

-oh eso se oye que tiene sentido…espera ¿Qué?

El frogadier levantó la cabeza.

-mucho gusto maestro ash mi nombre es shinobu- dijo el frogadier.

-¡hablaste!- exclamó ash. Pikachu también alzó la voz- no puedo creerlo, eres uno de los pocos pokemon parlantes que he visto….y hay uno que desearía dejar de ver.

-en efecto-contestó el pokemon- tengo entendido que los capaces de hablar la lengua humana somos escasos.

-doble wow. Un momento ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

-ayer vi su desempeño como entrenador, no muchos se arriesgarían a lanzarse el peligro de esa forma.

-oh eso? jejeje no fue nada…y me reconociste con mi disfraz?

-no es tan bueno, pero ver a través de imágenes engañosas es uno de mis fuertes.

-triple wow.

-por esa valentía que ha mostrado decidido servirle maestro ash- el frogadier volvió a inclinar la cabeza- por favor permítame prestarle mi fuerza.

-¿de verdad?...-ash analizó el pokemon. no parecía sospechoso, al menos el pokedex habia confirmado que no se trataba de meowth en un disfraz- supongo que no hay problema, tu qué opinas pikachu?

-pika-asintió el roedor.

Ash sacó un pokebola y golpeó ligeramente la cabeza de frogadier. El pokemon se transformó en energía roja y fue absorbido. La esfera tembló tres veces en su mano y luego se escuchó un pitido.

-¡genial! ¡Tengo un frogadier!- Ash sacó su pokedex y verificó los movimientos del frogadier. Tenía un arsenal muy bueno y además de la habilidad mutatipo. Luego abrió la pokebola para sacar al nuevo miembro de su equipo- ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-shinobu- respondió el pokemon haciendo otra reverencia.

-bueno shinobu, cuento contigo de ahora en adelante-Ash desvió la vista la parque que tenía cerca- antes que nada, quisiera escuchar más de ti. Me imagino que tienes mucho que contar.

Frogadier asintió. Los tres decidieron sentarse a hablar a la sombra de un árbol.

-vera maestro ash- comenzó a hablar el frogadier- fui uno de los pokemon bajo el cuidado del profesor sycamore- ash arqueó las cejas de la impresión- pero nunca fui elegido por un entrenador que tuviera compatibilidad conmigo. Siempre era devuelto. Aburrido de lo mismo escapé del laboratorio con la intención de no volver a tener que ver con los humanos. Cuando cumplí mi cometido, duré varias días en la selva…terminé también aburriéndome de la vida pacífica y comencé a meterme en problemas con otros pokemon. Terminé luchando contra enemigos más fuertes que yo que me dejaron muy malherido, pensé que era mi fin pero fui salvado por un hombre. El me cuidó y trató mis heridas. Pudo ver en mí el dolor que sentía. No era un humano ordinario, lo podía notar. Nunca me dijo su nombre, pero me puso el mío y me enseñó a hablar y el arte del ninjitsu.

-¿ninjitsu? ¿El arte de los ninjas?- preguntó ash.

-correcto. Con esta arte los movimientos que ejecute incrementan su poder de gran manera. Después de unas semanas de entrenamiento, evolucioné y entonces el hombre me abandonó. Dijo que él no estaba destinado a ser mi maestro permanente. Yo me opuse, quería seguirlo por el resto de mi vida. Pero él se volvió a negar. Dijo que sabría cuál sería mi nuevo maestro cuando lo viera. Estuve furioso y decepcionado, pero al final decidí confiar en su palabra. Volvía a esta ciudad para ver si podía encontrar el entrenador que fuera mi nuevo maestro y lo vi a usted. Y como dijo mi viejo maestro supe que eras el indicado.

-oh…vaya, no sé qué decir- respondió ash- no es que haya hecho gran cosa esa vez, y ese sujeto se oye como alguien interesante. Pero si estás bien conmigo entonces probemos esas habilidades tuyas en una batalla.

-como ordene maestro ash- respondió shinobu haciendo una reverencia.

-no hace falta que me digas maestro, yo soy amigo de todos mis pokemon.

-piika- soportó el roedor.

-hmm entonces lo llamaré mi amigo ash.

-...eh ok. Una cosa más. ¿Nos estabas observando a mí y Alexa anoche?

-sí, lo estaba.

-shinobu eso es de mal gusto, no espíes a la persona.

-mis disculpas- hizo otra reverencia.

Ash se puso de pie para buscar a un retador. Podía ver a varios entrenadores teniendo batallas. Nuestro héroe caminó por el parque seguido de sus dos pokemon buscando a alguien que estuviera libre. Alguien le tocó el hombro. Al voltearse se encontró con una chica pelirroja de ojos azules. Ash abrió los ojos como platos al ver que ella tenía puesta una camisa blanca de tela transparente que dejaba ver que debajo llevaba puesto un sostén del mismo color, nunca había visto semejante prenda. Su falda era negra con motas blanca, también traslucida y se podía apreciar una tenue sombra rosa que seguro eran sus pantis.

-hola- saludó ella- me llamo Penélope, ¿quieres tener una batalla pokemon conmigo?

-ah eh uh ok- respondió ash nervioso.

-pero si pierdes tendrás una cita conmigo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Una cita así nada más?

-sip.

-no puedo aceptar eso, tengo novia.

-hmmm….. no me importa- respondió la chica con una expresión infantil.

Ash dejó colgando su mandíbula. Esa chica no era fácil sino regalada. Shinobu avanzó un paso y produjo un sonido de manera amenazante, si parecía haber dicho su nombre de la especie. Quizá no quería sobresalir mostrando su capacidad de hablar.

\- bueno, acepto. No voy a perder- respondió ash.

Los entrenadores lograron encontrar un campo de batalla disponible y cada uno tomó su lugar.

-que sean tres contra tres- dijo Penélope.

-acepto- respondió ash- shinobu, yo te elijo.

El frogadier de ash entró en el campo sin dudarlo. Penélope tomó una de sus propias pokebolas y la arrojó al campo.

-sylveon a dar amor- el pokemon de la chica era una criatura cuadrúpeda de aspecto muy cariñoso. Ash tomó el pokedex para analizar la información.

_Sylveon, el Pokémon entretejido y una forma evolucionada de Eevee. Sylveon rodea afectuosamente el brazo de su entrenador con sus antenas tipo listón cuando caminan juntos._

-así que otra forma evolucionada de eevee.

-sylveon usa atracción- ordenó Penélope dando un beso al aire, la misma mímica que Elesa.

-shinobu contrarresta con as aéreo.

Ash esperaba que su pokemon se moviera antes que sylveon pero no lo hizo, en su lugar se puso a medio lado e hizo varios movimientos con sus manos al momento que sylveon le guiñaba un ojo y producía varios corazones rosados. Shinobu terminó de mover sus manos y una cuchilla de energía blanca se materializó en su mano derecha y otra en su codo izquierdo. Cuando parecía que los corazones lo iban a alcanzar la silueta de shinobu se hizo borrosa y luego apareció detrás de sylveon. Los corazones se partieron a la mitad y se difuminaron. varios cortes luminosos aparecieron sobre sylveon. El pokemon hada chilló de dolor.

-qué velocidad- boqueó ash.

-sylveon beso drenaje- syleveon se dio la vuelta, saltó sobre shinobu y le estampó un beso en la boca. A pesar que era cuadrúpedo pudo agarrarlo del cuello y de la cintura con sus cuatro patas. Los pokemon cayeron al suelo, shinobu quedando sobre sylveon. El pokemon de agua se retorcía tratando de zafarse del agarre.

Ash y pikachu estaban en shock mientras veían la mímica de los movimientos pokemon que se prestaba a malas interpretaciones.

O-O

O:

Sylveon se veía feliz, mientras absorbía la vitalidad de shinobu, pero este de repente se volvió completamente purpura y se derritió. Sylveon quedó bañada en veneno que le entró en la boca y en los ojos.

-uhihihi- ash y pikachu se sobre saltaron cuando vieron que shinobu estaba cerca de ellos riendo burlonamente.

-¿eso fue sustituto?- preguntó ash- ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? ¿Y se puede hacer un sustituto de veneno?

Shinobu asintió a todas las preguntas. Sylveon se puso de pie escupiendo y tallándose los ojos con sus patas.

-acabemos con esto, hidropulso- shinobu volvió a hacer varios movimientos de manos. Cuando se detuvo generó una esfera de agua. Lanzó el proyectil tan rápido que la esfera se acható. Impactó contra sylveon. El pokemon hada salió volando y cayó al suelo completamente debilitado.

-ay que grosero al no aceptar el beso de una dama- reprochó Penélope con los cachetes inflados. Regresó a sylveon y sacó a su siguiente pokemon. Este fue un togekiss. El pokemon volador hizo unos movimientos muy llamativos en el aire.

-togekiss usa aura esfera.

Ash sabía que ese ataque nunca falla, su única opción era bloquearlo.

-detenlo con as aéreo.

shinobu comenzó a hacer otros movimientos con sus manos que ash no entendía lo que hacía. Pero recordó lo del arte del ninjitsu. Togekiss materializó una esfera de energía azul y la disparó. shinobu terminó de realizar sus movimientos pero el aura esfera impactó contra él. shinobu salió volando en dirección opuesta, sin embargo antes que tocara el suelo desapareció con un puff. Ash escuchó el quejido de togekiss. Alzó la vista. Shinobu se encontraba sobre el pokemon volador. Volvió a materializar la cuchilla en su mano y codo y atacó a togekiss con fuerza, derribándolo. En cambio Shinobu aterrizó con gracia. Creo que ya iba entendiendo como era el estilo de pelea de su nuevo pokemon.

-togekiss usa aura esfera otra vez.

Ash y shinobu intercambiaron miradas y asintieron.

-anti aéreo.

Nuevamente shinobu hizo varias poses con sus manos pero más lento. togekiss tuvo tiempo de lanzar su ataque. Cuando el aura esfera estuvo cerca shinobu este le dio una patada y la desvió sin detener el movimiento de sus manos. El aura esfera se salió del campo e impactó un muro. shinobu terminó de ejecutar las poses de mano y materializó una esfera de brillo dorada. La lanzó con esa potencia sorprendente. El ataque le dio de lleno a togekiss, fue un golpe crítico que lo dejó fuera de combate. Tal como había sospechado ash, shinobu conserva el tipo del movimiento del movimiento pasado hasta justo antes de terminar las poses y ejecutar el próximo. De esa forma contó con la protección del tipo volador y luego realizar un contraataque con un tipo ventajoso potenciado por el ninjitsu.

-uh sí que son fuertes- dijo Penélope cabizbaja y regresó a togekiss- eres mi última esperanza adelante dedenne.

De la pokebola que Penélope arrojó salió un pokemon con características de roedor eléctrico. Parecía un raichu miniatura.

"jejej ¿será un bebe raichu?" se burló ash en su mente.

_Dedenne, el Pokémon antenas. Dedenne se comunica a larga distancia con otros Dedenne enviando ondas de radio a través de sus bigotes tipo antena._

-dedenne usa encanto- ordenó Penélope. El roedor puso una cara tierna y varios corazones rosados volaron hacia shinobu.

\- pantalla humo- shinobu hizo rápidamente un par de poses de mano y expulsó humo negro por su boca. Dedenne fue cegado y Shinobu pudo esquivar el movimiento enemigo. Ash aprovechó que la pantalla humo bloqueaba también la visión de Penélope y le dio una indicación a shinobu sin que la chica pudiera escucharlo.

-dedenne usa carga parábola- ordenó Penélope. Dedenne se rodeó de electricidad y una esfera de energía eléctrica se formó sobre el pokemon eléctrico. De la esfera se desprendieron varios rayos que bañaron el campo. El ataque cesó pero no hubo señales de que diera en el blanco. Entonces la tierra debajo dedenne colapsó y shinobu emergió dándole un gancho al pequeño pokemon elevándolo en el aire, fue un golpe crítico.

-dedenne usa as aéreo.

-evade y as aéreo.

En medio del aire dedenne fue envuelto por un viento plateado y golpeó a shinobu. Pero fue otro sustituto. El verdadero apareció por detras y golpeó a dedenne con sus cuchillas mandándolo de golpe al suelo.

-termínalo con hidropulso- shinobu realizó sus poses de mano y disparó la esfera de agua al roedor. El proyectil impactó. Y dedenne quedó hundido en el suelo debilitado- ¡siii! ¡Ganamos!

Ash vitoreó junto con pikachu. Shinobu se juntó a la celebración se veía algo cansado a pesar de haber recibido daño, eso se debía seguramente por haber usado sustituto varias veces.

-hmph no sabes de lo que te pierdes- bufó Penélope. Regresó a dedenne y se alejó moviendo exageradamente las caderas.

-buen trabajo shinobu- le dijo ash a su pokemon, ignorando a la chica.

-fue un placer-contestó shinobu haciendo otra reverencia- Tal como sospechaba. Eras el indicado.

-si bueno, supongo que fue gracias a mi experiencia previa con otros ninjas.- ash le extendió la mano- no tienes que tratarme de manera tan formal, recuerda que yo trato a mis pokemon como amigos.

Shinobu dudó, pero luego le correspondió el gesto.

**Notas del autor:**

Y así nuestro héroe ha conseguido a su primer pokemon de kalos. ¿Qué otros desafíos le esperan en su camino a ciudad santalune? ¿Qué otros pokemon atrapará? ¿Qué otras situaciones vivirá con Alexa? descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo

**To be continued**


	10. Los equipos crecen

**Capítulo 10: los equipos crecen.**

Ash estaba volviendo a usar la muda de ropa que su madre le preparó. Estaba andando junto con Alexa, pikachu, shinobu, helioptile y gogoat. Era la primera vez que la compañía de ash estaba formada mayormente por pokemon y también era la primera vez para nuestro héroe andaba en una ruta que lucía tan poco natural. Parecía un jardín trasero, había flores rojas y amarillas adornando esa pintoresca ruta y aromatizaban su aire. Unos arbustos recortados que formaban pequeños laberintos en los costados de la vía. En los alrededores volaban combees y ledybas. Por sugerencia de Alexa ambos entrenadores y sus pokemon decidieron recorrer los laberintos. Fue una actividad divertida.

Después de esa actividad llegaron a la mitad de la ruta, ahí se encontraba la famosa fuente Nácar. Un par de estatuas de horsea disparaban chorros de agua hacia el centro donde estaba la estatua de un clamperl. Decidieron almorzar. Ni alexa ni ash eran cocineros por lo que su menú eran almuerzos empaquetados. No era para nada cercano a las deliciosas comidas de cilan y brock.

-di aahh- dijo Alexa convidándole una cucharada.

-aahh-ash abrió la boca e ingirió la comida- humm que rico. Ahora tu di ahhh.

Ash hizo repitió la mímica y le convido comida a Alexa. La felicidad que sentía compensaba la decadencia del sabor de la comida.

-este lugar es increíble- comentó ash.

-kalos es una región muy artesanal- contestó Alexa- no están rural como kanto. Si se tiene una tecnología más avanzada pero eso no le ha quitado lo mágico.

-jejej me imagino- respondió ash. El chico desvió su atención a sus pokemon, shinobu estaba hablando en idioma pokemon con el resto de sus compañeros. Parecía encajar bien. Cuando Alexa lo conoció le hizo una entrevista de como un pokemon podía aprender a hablar, resultó que no era tan difícil como uno pudiera creer. Lo más importante era la motivación e interes que tuviera el pokemon por querer aprender el lenguaje.

Terminaron de comer y decidieron descansar un momento. Ash y Alexa se recostaron en la hierba. Estaban a mitad de camino a ciudad santalune. Ash puso sus manos a manera de almohadas y Alexa se recostó sobre su brazo izquierdo y pasó el propio sobre él. Duraron un tiempo hablándose en susurros y dándose besos castos. Ash estaba aliviado que la tensión por su rechazo de anoche se había esfumado. Se puso de medio lado para estar cara con ella.

-sabes ash? Este lugar es muy frecuentado por parejas…en especial de noche.

-¿si?

-aunque algunas hacen…cosas indebidas.

-¿de-de verdad?

-ay perdón, no sé porque siempre termino hablando de ese tema-alexa puso una cara triste- debes creer que soy indecente.

-no, claro que no- contestó ash estrechándola con su brazo- como ya te dije yo si quiero hacerlo, pero creo que sería mejor esperar. Hasta saber que estamos listos y nos amamos lo suficiente.

Alexa hizo una mueca no muy convencida. Ash iba a decir algo pero volvió a sentirse observado. "¿es shinobu otra vez?" se preguntó "no, el sentimiento es diferente…aunque pensándolo bien, estamos a la intemperie, podría ser cualquiera"

-¡kyaahh!- ash y Alexa escucharon un grito que pareció resonar en sus cabezas. Los dos se pusieron de pie en el instante y vieron los matorrales moviéndose estrepitosamente. De ahí salió shinobu que retuvo contra el suelo a un pequeño pokemon de aspecto humanoide retorciéndole el brazo en la espalda.

-atrapé a un individuo sospechoso- dijo el frogadier- los estaba observando y se estaba acercando demasiado.

-¡ow ow! ¡Mi brazo! ¡Me lástima!-escucharon la voz de nuevo en su cabeza.

-¡shinobu déjalo!- exclamó ash el pokemon de agua lo miró con duda, pero luego soltó su agarre.

El pequeño pokemon se puso de rodillas y dejó colgando su bracito derecho mientras se lo sobaba con el izquierdo. Las lágrimas caían de unos ojos que ash y Alexa no podían ver por su pelo verde.

-es un ralts- comentó ash

-ay pobre- dijo Alexa arrodillándose frente al pokemon psíquico- déjame ver.

El ralts sollozó y dejó a Alexa tocarle el brazo. Los pokemon de ellos se juntaron para ver lo que ocurría.

-tranquilo, no estas lastimado- dijo Alexa terminando de examinar el brazo del pokemon- ya ya deja de llorar.

Ella acarició la cabeza del pokemon. Este dejó de llorar pero respiraba erráticamente, producto del llanto.

-Toma esta baya aranja, te hará sentir mejor- dijo Alexa ofreciéndole el fruto.

-gracias- respondió el ralts aceptándolo.

\- ¿eso es telepatía?-preguntó ash.

-si, la aprendí hace poco- contestó el pokemon mientras comía.

-wow y puedes comunicarte mientras comes, que útil. No tienes que preocuparte por los modales.

Alexa lo miró con ojos que ash no sabía exactamente que transmitían.

-¿Qué hacias?- preguntó shinobu.

\- me gusta observar a las personas y percibir sus sentimientos de amor.

-ah es un fisgón- señaló shinobu.

-mira quien habla- respondió ash.

_Plic plic plic_

Unos sonidos metálicos resonaron a su alrededor. De los matorrales comenzaron a aparecer varios robots que parecían torsos humanos andando en un única rueda. Tenían de adorno un moño rojo y una carita feliz pintada.

-¿son…robots de limpieza?- preguntó ash.

-jamás he visto esas cosas- respondió el ralts.

En los robots se abrieron unos compartimientos y de ellos salieron unos brazos alargados con manos rojas. Los robots rápidamente atraparon a los más pequeños, excepto a shinobu que se apartó a tiempo. Mientras que a los más grandes le dispararon chorros de lo que parecía contenido de extintores de fuego. Charizard rugió y de un coletazo mandó a varios a volar, noivern mordió a uno y lo mandó contra otros y gogoat estaba repartiendo patadas, encabritado. Otros de los robots desplegaron una pantalla de humo rosada impidiéndoles ver.

-¡auxilio! ¡Ayuda!- se escuchaba la telepatía del ralts.

-charizard.

-noivern.

Con el grito de sus entrenadores. Charizar y noviern agitaron sus alas y disiparon el humo. Cuando lo hicieron pudieron ver a muchos robots destrozados. contaron pokemon y faltaban algunos.

-¡pikachu!- exclamó ash.

-tampoco veo a helioptile- dijo Alexa preocupada.

-muahahaha- escucharon un trio de voces odiosas. Uno de los robots medio destrozado abrió un compartimiento y de este se proyectó un holograma mostrando el rostro de los villanos más cansones de todos los tiempos.

-¿Qué tal par de tortolos?- preguntó meowth.

-¿ya conocieron a nuestros robots modelo Automatic pikachu catch (APC)?- preguntó james. (Referencia episodio 65 serie XY)

-una forma fácil de capturar a pikachu- continuó jessie.

-woooobuffet- terminó el pokemon azul atrás de ellos.

-según nuestros sensores hemos capturado a tres de sus pokemon, incluyendo a la rata amarilla- dijo meowth.

-si quieren recuperarlos vengan a los lugares con las señales de humo rojo- dijo james.

-pero estaremos en tres lugares diferentes- siguió jessie.

-ustedes deciden a cual ir- terminó meowth.

-woooobuffet.

La imagen se deshizo. Charizard colérico le dio un coletazo al robot, aplastándolo.

-es una trampa- dijo shinobu- están siguiendo la estrategia "divide y vencerás"

-no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada- contestó ash.

-es verdad, tenemos que salvarlos- dijo Alexa.

-¿Qué sugieres ash?- preguntó shinobu.

-tal como ellos quieren nos separaremos- respondió- Alexa, tu y yo iremos a lugares distintos.

-si me permites sugerir otra opción- dijo shinobu- técnicamente el ralts no es parte de nuestro equipo, se en que dirección se lo llevaron. Podemos dejarlo y yo iré con alguno de ustedes.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso shinobu?!- exclamó ash- estará en manos del equipo rocket, no podemos permitir eso.

-es verdad- soportó Alexa.

-entiendo, les ruego me perdonen- respondió shinobu haciendo una reverencia.

-bueno shinobu, tu ve por ralts y Alexa y yo iremos en las otras direcciones.

Ellos asintieron. Alexa regresó a gogoat a su pokebola y abordó a noivern. Ash hizo lo mismo con charizar y shinobu se subió a la copa de un árbol en un instante. Los tres vieron las señales de humos en tres direcciones diferentes.

* * *

-wahahaha yo soy el suertudo que le tocó a pikachu- vitoreaba james viendo al roedor eléctrico que lanzaba descarga tras descarga dentro de una esfera de cristal aislante.

-¡pikachu!- se escuchó el grito de ash desde lo alto.

James lo observó con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-el plan ha sido un éxito- se dijo a sí mismo y entró en un meowth robótico cargando a pikachu- ¡éntrale peque!

* * *

-¡maldición! ¡¿por qué no me tocó a pikachu?!- gritaba jessie mientras pisoteaba el suelo colérica- en lugar de esto me tocó la sucia lagartija eléctrica.

-tile tile- refunfuñaba helioptile en su prisión de cristal.

-¡alto ahí!- Alexa descendió del cielo montada en su noivern- devuélveme a helioptile.

-por mi lo tendrías de vuelta, pero para que el plan funcione lo necesito para retenerte aquí- jessie tomó a helioptile y de un salto se subió a su meowth robótico- ¡acabaré contigo atraca cuna!

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

-lo que oíste, ¿me llaman a mi criminal cuando tú estás jugando a los novios con alguien cuya boca todavía huele a leche?.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-eh? Te ofendí? No oirías estos comentarios si consiguieras un novio de tu mismo "piso"

-oh?- una vena se enarcó en la frente de Alexa, ella sonrió torcidamente- ¿no será que estas celosa de que yo si encontré el amor?

-ah? Yo? Celosa de ti? No me hagas reír.

-¿no será que fallaste en el pasado en encontrar el amor de tu vida?

-ah yo…n-n-no, claro que no.

-ja mi intuición me dice que di en el blanco.

-hnng- gruñó jessie- eres una…

-¿por que no sales del robot y me lo dices en la cara solterona?

-¡ya estuvo!- jessie abrió la compuerta y de otro salto dejó al robot- ¡te haré tragar esas palabras igualada!

-wooooobuffet- afirmó su fiel pokemon.

* * *

-hmmm no recuerdo que tuvieran un ralts- dijo mewoth admirando al pokemon que se encogía en una esquina de la jaula.

-de-déjame ir- dijo ralts por telepatía.

-ay si tuti. como si fuera...espera, me hablaste? Y en lengua humana?

Ralts asintió levemente. Estaba al borde del llanto.

-bueno serás más valioso así. Aunque no tanto como yo jejeje.

Los sentidos de meowth lo percataron del peligro. Dio un salto y esquivó las cuchillas del as aereo de shinobu.

-oye cuidado que ordené una trasquilada a la vieja escuela- renegó meowth subiendo al mewoth robótico.

-je tienes buenos reflejos- comentó el frogadier.

-¡¿otro que habla?! ¡Me quitan lo que me da encanto en esta serie!

* * *

-charizard cola dragón- el pokemon de ash rugió y de un coletazo terminó de destruir el brazo derecho del robot- ahora cuchillada.

Con un zarpazo charizard destruyó el otro brazo.

-esto no se suponía que pasara así- lloró james.

Charizard dio un par de zarpazo en cruz y destruyó la compuerta de la cabeza del meowth robótico. James chilló. Charizard tomó la esfera que tenía a pikachu y se alejó.

-termínalo con sofoco- el pokemon de fuego liberó un aura roja y de su boca disparó un chorro de llamas intensas. El ataque impactó y provocó una explosión que mandó a james por los aires.

-¡me lleva la que me trajo! (*)

-¿cuando aprenderán?- se preguntó ash. Charizar abrió la esfera y pikachu saltó a los brazos de su entrenador.

-¡pika pi!

-yo también estoy alegre de verte- dijo ash- pero tenemos que ir a ver si los demás están bien.

* * *

Noivern soltó un gemido de dolor, había recibido mucho daño.

-ohohoho a donde se fue esa confianza?- preguntó jessie con burla.

-esto está mal- dijo Alexa- se supone que refleje el doble de daño recibido no que refleje el ataque con el doble de potencia.

-wubu wubu wubu- reía el pokemon azul completamente intacto.

-ohohoho tienes razón wubuffet las reglas de los juegos se hicieron para romperse.

Alexa se preocupó. Su situación era desfavorable. Noivern pronto se quedaría sin fuerzas y ella no creía que gogoat le fuera a ir mejor. Vio a su pequeño helioptile que la miraba con ojos tristes mientras apoyaba sus patitas en el vidrio. Apretó los puños, enojada.

-ash dame fuerzas- se dijo a si misma- ¿noivern confías en mí?

El pokemon vio de reojo a su entrenadora. La mirada que ella tenía reflejaba una convicción más firme que nunca. El asintió.

-usa voltio cruel- noviern soltó un rugido. Alzó el vuelo. Dio un giro en el aire y se abalanzó mientras su cuerpo era rodeado de una densa capa de electricidad.

-ohohoho wubbuffet contra ataque- con la orden de su entrenadora wubbuffet extendió sus brazos y levantó su cola negra, en ese momento su cuerpo se cubrió de una energía roja.

-ahora pulso dragón- noivern abrió la boca en medio del vuelo y expulsó una luz multicolor que lo envolvió. El aura se mezcló con la electricidad y tomó la forma de un dragón.

El ataque combinado colisionó y se llevó a wubbuffet por delante. Jessie no pudo reaccionar y también fue víctima del ataque. Impactaron finalmente contra el meowth robótico dañándolo. Noviern se apartó, con una estática que le rodeaba el cuerpo. Señal del daño por retroceso del movimiento. Estaba ya en su limite.

-ouch ¿como pudo…?- el robot produjo un resplandor y explotó mandando a jessie y wubbuffet por los aires- ¡esta me las pagas perr…! (*)

* * *

Shinobu esquivó el ataque del mewoth robótico. El puño de metal se había hundido en la tierra.

-ay das más estrés que jugar "ranas locas"- se quejó meowth. Movió uno de sus controles para tratar de atacar otra vez, pero lo maquina se varó. Emitía unos sonidos de metal doblándose- ¡¿Qué pasó?!

-ya era hora- dijo shinobu limpiándose el sudor- ya estaba por quedarme sin espuma.

Meowth notó que el cuello del pokemon tipo agua estaba casi expuesto.

-¿no me digas que trabaste mi maquina con ese limpia vajillas?

Shinobu solo sonrió pícaramente como respuesta. Mewoth trató de hacer mover la maquina pero esta no respondía.

-pues resolvamos esto como pokemon- meowth abrió la compuerta y saltó fuera del robot- no me subestimes. Tengo más experiencia por estar más tiempo en pantalla.

Él desplegó sus garras que se iluminaron con una luz blanca. Shinobu hizo un par de poses de manos y luego atacó con rapidez. Un aura oscura apareció por un instante en el lugar del impacto y meowth cayó de espaldas.

-auch eso dolió, pero necesitas más que eso para detenerme- respondió el felino levantandose.

-hmm esto no luce tan valioso como aparenta- comentó shinobu analizando una trozo de metal dorado de forma ovalada.

-¿oye de donde sacaste eso?- preguntó meowth.

shinobu sonrió ampliamente y se puso el amuleto en su frente. Meowth cortó su respiración. Alzó su pata temblorosa y palpó su frente. Sufrió un bajón de azúcar al no sentir su amuleto.

-¿lo quieres? Ve por el- shinobu volvió a tomar el amuleto. Levantó su pierna en el aire como un pitcher y lanzó el amuleto con todas sus fuerzas al bosque.

-¡AAAHHHHH! ¡ESO NO ES GRACIOSO!- gritó meowth saliendo corriendo detrás de ese resplandor que tintineaba en lo alto.

-vencer a tu oponente usando la mínima fuerza es la forma más eficaz de obtener la victoria- shinobu se dirigió a la jaula donde estaba el ralts. Le tomó tres ataques romperla- listo ahora eres…

Apenas pudo el ralts se abalanzó sobre shinobu y lo rodeó con los brazos.

-¡waaaahhh! ¡Tenía mucho miedo!- lloraba el pokemon- ese pokemon tenía sentimientos muy malos.

-ya ya todo está bajo control- con un poco de esfuerzo shinobu apartó al pokemon psíquico, le pequeño alzó el rostro dejando ver sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas. Shinobu desprendió lo último que le quedaba de espuma y le secó las lágrimas- estas a salvo ahora, huye lejos de aquí.

Quiso irse pero el ralts lo sujetó del brazo.

-llévame contigo.

-huh?

-tengo miedo que más de esos estén por aquí.

Shinobu suspiró fastidiado pero sabía que ash no estaría contento si abandonaba al pequeño ahí.

-de acuerdo, sube a mi espalda. Tenemos que reunirnos con ash y Alexa.

* * *

-¡ay juemama!- james se dio un totazo contra el suelo, tan fuerte que marcó su silueta en el suelo- esos vuelos sí que se sienten largos cuando los haces solo.

Se levantó adolorido. Miró a su alrededor, solo veía maleza.

-tengo que volver con jessie y meowth, aunque no me perdonen por haber perdido a pikachu.

-kay- los arbustos a su lado se movieron y de él salió una criatura flotante con tentáculos, unos grises y otros dos mas largos de color blanco. Su cabeza era triangular, blanca, rosa y con motas amarillas.

Él tomó su enciclopedia digital y la encendió. En el holograma salía la información de esa especie de pokemon.

* * *

-¡rrrraaaaaaa!- jessie cayó al suelo, por fortuna wubbuffet estuvo debajo para amortiguar su caída. Soltó un quejido de dolor y se levantó

\- te juro que la mato- masculló- wubbuffet levántate, hay que ver como le fue a james y meowth.

-¡wuuuu!- wubbuffet sacó su cara del suelo y soltó una descarga eléctrica.

-¡¿wobbuffet puedes usar ataques eléctricos?!

-¡wuuuuu!- el pokemon se retorció de dolor. Más que hacerlos parecía recibirlos.

-¿oye que te pasa que sucede? ¿Qué sucede?

-wabuah- el pokemon psíquico vomitó una bola de pelos que chisporroteaba. Imagen que le dio asco a jessie.

-¿desde cuando escupes bolas de pelos electrificadas?

-wubu wubu- negó el pokemon y señaló lo que había vomitado. Jessie lo observó con desagrado pero notó que se trataba de un pequeño pokemon que estaba inconsciente.

* * *

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está?!- gritaba meowth andando en el suelo en cuatro patas- ¡si no encuentro mi amuleto me muero!

Siguió buscando por varios minutos sin éxito alguno. El pokemon felino se sentó en el césped completamente desesperanzado.

-oh y ahora quien podrá ayudarme?

-¡my!- de los arbustos se asomaron un par de protuberancias que sostenía el amuleto de meowth.

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido nuestros héroes se volvieron a reunir. Todos estaban felices porque cada quien había vencido a un miembro del equipo rocket y evitado el robo de los pokemon.

-debo reconocer que ese último plan estuvo bien elaborado- comentó ash.

-tienes razón- apoyó Alexa- tendremos que entrenar para estar preparados.

-será mejor seguir y llegar a ciudad santalune antes que decidan volver a atacar- comentó shinobu.

-tienes razón- los entrenadores regresaron sus pokemon a la pokebola, a excepción de pikachu, helioptile y gogoat. Subieron en este último para ir con más rapidez.

-o-oigan- escucharon una voz. Era el ralts que los estaba llamando- ¿pu-puedo ir con ustedes?

El pequeño pokemon los miro con ojitos brillantes y luego bajó la vista, avergonzado.

-es que…me agradan…sus sentimientos por sus pokemon son los más fuertes que he percibido hasta ahora.

Ash y Alexa intercambiaron miradas y luego se sonrieron. Alexa bajó de gogoat y se puso de rodillas en frente del ralts.

-¿Quién quieres que sea tu entrenador, pequeña?- preguntó Alexa.

-¿pequeña?- se preguntó ash.

-pues…tu- respondió con timidez.

-oh, si eso quieres- Alexa tomó una pokebola, pero antes que Alexa la usara Ralts retrocedió.

-antes de eso déjame presentarme- dijo e hizo una reverencia- mucho gusto me llamo Anna.

-bueno, mucho gusto anna me llamo Alexa.

-y yo soy ash y ya conoces a mi amigo pikachu.

-piika.

Anna sonrió tímidamente. Alexa la golpeó con su pokebola y esta la absorbió.

-ok, ahora la celebración- dijo ash.

-¿celebración?

-exacto, di: "atrapé un ralts"- dijo ash haciendo la mímica.

-hmm eso… no se…

-vamos, hazlo por mí, si?

Ash la miró con ojos de cachorrito.

-ay eso es injusto- reprochó Alexa. Tomó aire y levantó su pokebola- ¡atrapé un ralts!

Hacerlo fue más vergonzoso de lo que se imaginaba, pero ash le alzó un pulgar en señal de aceptación.

* * *

Hubo una explosión. La nube de humo tardó unos segundos en disiparse. Cuando lo hizo se vio al braixen de la chica debilitado.

-parece que necesito más entrenamiento- respondió la retadora regresando a su pokemon.

-no te desanimes, lo hiciste bien- respondió la líder de gimnasio. Se acercó y le dio la mano a la chica- ¿volveré a verte mañana?

-no creo, solo quise probar mis combinaciones. Mi interés es el _pokemon showcase_.

-oh. Eso explica esas combinaciones tan vistosas. Pero igual eres bienvenida aquí cuando sea.

-gracias, lo tendré en mente.

La chica hizo una reverencia y se marchó del gimnasio. Violeta suspiró y miró su mega pulsera con la piedra llave.

-ay Cornelio…después de pasar por tu entrenamiento las batallas ya no son divertidas.

**Notas del autor:**

Vaya vaya parece que cosas interesantes pasaron en este capítulo de transición. En el próximo llegan a ciudad a santalune y conocerán a la hermana de Alexa, violeta. Si, estoy usando el nombre de la versión de España porque no me gusta el nombre Viola. Y también me gusta más el nombre Cornelio que Gurkinn. Son los únicos dos nombres que le reconozco a la traducción española.

¿Qué desafíos le esperan a ash? ¿Cuáles serán los nuevos miembros del equipo rocket? ¿Qué pokemon tendrá violeta que pueda mega evolucionar? Sigan leyendo y lo descubrirán.

**To be continued**


	11. ash vs violeta

**Capítulo 11: ash vs violeta.**

_Plan plan planplanplan_

La melodía del centro pokemon dio aviso que el equipo de nuestros héroes se encontraba otra vez en óptimas condiciones.

-aquí están sus pokemon- les dijo la enfermera joy arrastrando el carrito en el que estaban las pokebolas junto a pikachu, helioptile y Anna.

-muchas gracias enfermera- dijo ash.

-muchas gracias- dijo Alexa.

Los entrenadores tomaron a sus pokebolas y sus pokemon eléctricos saltaron a sus hombros.

-y ahora al gimnasio, no puedo esperar- ash se dirigió a Alexa- vamos que ya quiero conocer a tu hermana y batallar con ella.

-con lo apurado que estas creo que batallaras con ella antes de conocerla- se burló Alexa.

Los dos salieron del centro pokemon y recorrieron las calles de ciudad santalune, alexa le indicó en qué dirección estaba el gimnasio. La ciudad no era tan impresionante como ciudad luminalia pero tenía su propio encanto. Pikachu y helioptile correteaban por los alrededores teniendo cuidado de no separarse mucho de sus entrenadores.

_Percibo que estas preocupada_

Alexa dio un respingo y se paró en seco al escuchar la voz de Anna en su cabeza. Bajó la cabeza para ver al pokemon entre sus brazos.

_¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas preocupada?_

-yo no estoy… - Alexa miró al frente. Vio que ash seguía su andar. Decidió reanudar la caminata para no quedarse atrás

\- ¿ash te está oyendo?

_No, solo estoy hablando contigo._

-bueno, no estoy preocupada solo nerviosa.

_Percibo tus sentimientos. Definitivamente estas preocupada. He sentido el nerviosismo._

-Bueno si estoy preocupada.

_¿Porque?_

-Es complicado. Hablamos luego.

_Percibo que mientes._

"que pequeñita tan problemática"

_Escuché eso._

Cuando llegaron ash se tomó un tiempo para admirar el gimnasio. También tenía una arquitectura vistosa. Era mayor mente verde, tenía unos jardines alrededor con flores, arbusto y árboles. Sobre la puerta estaba el símbolo respectivo de los gimnasios.

-primera batalla de gimnasio aquí estoy- con paso seguro ash avanzó hasta la puerta, esta se abrió automáticamente y un flash encandiló sus ojos- ¿q-que que que…?

Ash espabiló y las luces brillantes que cubrían su visión se fueron.

-otra excelente toma- ash distinguió a una mujer de pelo castaño muy claro, casi rubio. Llevaba puesta una camisa tank top ombliguera de color blanco y un pantalón ajustado de color azul verdoso con grandes bolsillos en los costados. Calzaba unas botas negras con cordones del mismo color que su pantalón. Tenía una figura muy curvilínea.

Ella estaba observando una cámara en sus manos. Luego alzó sus ojos y vio a ash.

-sigues con tu habito de tomar fotos por sorpresa, verdad?- Alexa se puso al lado de ash. La mujer se acercó y le dio un abrazo. Alexa correspondió el gesto.

-ha pasado tiempo- le dijo la mujer.

-jejeje no tanto- las dos se apartaron sin romper el abrazo.

-tienes que contarme todos los detalles de esa supuesta grabación del siglo de la que tanto hablan.

\- no se ha publicado y ya te han llegado los chismes?

-je no subestimes mi red de información- violeta se percató de la pequeña ralts que observaba con asombro a las dos.

-y este ralts?

-lo capturé recién viniendo aquí o más bien ella decidió venir conmigo, se llama Anna.

-¿desde cuándo le pones nombres a tus pokemon?

_de hecho… es mi nombre_

-¡ah! Y puede comunicarse telepáticamente ¡que rareza!

-verdad que si?

-ajem- ash se aclaró la garganta. Las dos mujeres se voltearon a ver al chico-mucho gusto, soy ash del pueblo paleta y vengo por una batalla de gimnasio.

-supuse que era eso- contestó violeta apartándose de alexa- vi que mi hermana te estaba guiando aquí. Perdón por la presentación tardía, mi nombre es violeta y soy la líder de gimnasio.

-Alexa me ha contado mucho de ti. Aunque no tanto de la parte de líder de gimnasio.

Violeta enarcó una ceja y volteó a ver a su hermana.

-¿le has contado de mí?

-ah pues…veras…

-¿Qué tal si tenemos la batalla y luego hablamos?- interrumpió ash. Si revelaban de inmediato su relación no había forma que tuvieran una batalla con ambos concentrados.

-oh ok, vamos.

Violeta los condujo por una sala donde estaban una gran cantidad de fotografías colgadas en las paredes. Atravesaron la puerta al final de la sala y llegaron a un campo de batalla rodeado de árboles. El techo era de cristal y unos adornos semejantes a capullos colgaban de este. Violeta llamó a su ayudante para que hiciera de árbitro y cada entrenador tomó su lugar. Alexa se sentó en las gradas junto a Anna.

-esta es una batalla oficial entre la líder de gimnasio violeta y el retador ash ketchum de pueblo paleta- anunció la arbitro- será una batalla de tres vs tres, solo el retador tiene derecho a cambiar de pokemon si así lo desea, listos? Presenten a sus pokemon.

-surskit aquí vamos- violeta tomó su pokebola y la arrojó. La capsula se abrió y un pequeño pokemon azul se materializó. Ash conocía esa especie nativa de hoenn. El pequeño susrkit caminaba lado a lado como un craby con una mirada filosa.

-pikachu yo te elijo- escogió a su fiel compañero más por el valor emocional de usarlo de primero en la primera batalla de gimnasio que por la ventaja de tipo.

-comiencen- ordenó la árbitro.

-pikachu atactrueno- el roedor eléctrico soltó un grito y liberó una descarga dirigida a su contrincante.

-agilidad- con un zumbido susrkit se desvaneció en el aire. El ataque siguió de largo. surskit aparecía y desaparecía aleatoriamente en el campo en cuestión de parpadeos. Pikachu y ash trataban, en vano, de seguirlo con la vista.

-es rápido- boqueó ash.

-surskit usa rayo hielo en el campo- surskit detuvo sus movimientos y de su antena liberó un rayo azul hacia arriba. Alcanzado el punto máximo este se dividió en varios más pequeños y cayeron sobre el campo. Pikachu esquivó por poco algunos. Pero el roedor eléctrico resbaló sobre una capa fina de hielo que cubría el campo de batalla.

-¿un campo de hielo?- se preguntó ash.

-si antes creías que surskit era rápido míralo ahora. Ataque rápido.

Con la orden de violeta susrkit atacó. ash notó la estela luminosa después que pikachu recibiera el golpe. Surskit repitió el ataque varias veces golpeando al roedor eléctrico por todas las direcciones.

-esto no luce bien, que debo hacer?- ash pensó sus alternativas, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue destruir el campo de hielo y luchar en igualdad de condiciones pero con esa velocidad pikachu no tendría chance. Entonces tuvo una mejor idea- pikachu contra escudo.

El roedor eléctrico afirmó su convicción. Se puso de espaldas al piso y empezó a girar mientras liberaba descargas eléctricas, gracias a la cubierta de hielo los giros de pikachu fueron más veloces y los rayos se esparcieron con mayor facilidad por todo el campo. Susrskit hizo lo que pudo por esquivarlos pero se le acabó el espacio y recibió las descargas. Así mismo el campo quedó libre de la cubierta de hielo.

-ahora pikachu usa bola voltio- ordenó ash.

-pi-i-ika-a-a-a- pikachu se puso de pie tambaleándose. Tenía sus ojos en remolino. Tanta rotación a alta velocidad lo terminó mareando.

-parece que tu estrategia fue contraproducente- comentó violeta sonriente- susrkit doble rayo.

Surskit dio un brinco y de su antena disparó un rayo de luz violeta que impactó contra pikachu mandándolo a volar.

-vamos pikachu usa atactrueno otra vez- pikachu se levantó, recuperándose del mareo, y liberó una descarga eléctrica.

-evádelo y ataque rápido- surskit con su increíble velocidad evadió el ataque fácilmente y contraatacó con su propio movimiento. Ash gruñó. No parecía haber recibido tanto daño del contra escudo. Entonces tuvo otra idea.

-pikachu usa la combinación de nuestro primer concurso.

-¿pika?

-hablo en serio.

-kachu-asintió el roedor.

Pikachu efectuó un ataque rápido, no tan veloz como el de surskit. El pokemon de violeta iba a arremeter otra vez pero pikachu liberó una descarga eléctrica que lo repelió.

-sea lo que sea que estés tramando no pienses que te dejaré, surskit doble rayo.

Surskit disparó de su antena el rayo violeta. pikachu logró esquivar los disparos por poco. La electricidad que liberaba quedó esparcida por el campo, luego el roedor siguió trayectorias circulares. La electricidad siguió el paso del roedor eléctrico y se formaron aros de electricidad.

-¿Qué es eso?- Alexa estaba asombrada.

Pikachu usó cola de hierro y golpeó uno de los aros, este golpeó otros más y como una máquina de pinball rebotaron por todo el campo.

Surskits chilló. Los aros tenían trayectorias impredecibles. Estaba asustado. Tenía miedo de moverse de su lugar.

-susrkit salta y quítate de ahí- ordenó violeta.

-no lo dejes.

Susrkit dio un brinco pero pikachu ya estaba en el aire esperándolo. Le dio un golpe con su cola de hierro y mandó a surskit de nuevo al suelo, pikachu se elevó por la reacción del golpe, justo en ese momento todos los aros convergieron a ese punto y colisionaron contra el pokemon bicho creando una explosión de fuegos artificiales.

-bien hecho pikachu- vitoreó ash.

-piika- el roedor eléctrico también se exalto mientras caía con gracia. Teniendo de fondo un espectáculo de luces.

-que hermoso- susurró una chica escondida detrás de un árbol.

El resplandor cesó y todos vieron a surskit debilitado en el campo de batalla.

-susrkit ya no puede continuar- anunció la arbitro- el ganador es pikachu.

Ash saltaba de la alegría. Pikachu se unió a él. Violeta regresó a su surskit, era la primera vez que alguien le derrotaba un pokemon después de su entrenamiento.

-esto se pone bueno- tomó su siguiente pokebola y la arrojó- cuento contigo vivillon.

El pokemon que apareció de esta era un tipo bicho con cuerpo pequeño de color negro y alas hermosas de color rosado. Ash tomó su pokedex.

_Vivillon, el Pokémon escamaposa. Los Vivillon son capaces de encontrar una fuente de agua. Se dice que si sigues a un Vivillon, encontrarás un manantial._

-tipo bicho y volador, más que perfecto. Pikachu regresa- el roedor acató la orden y regresó al lado de su entrenador- shinobu yo te elijo.

Ash arrojó su pokebola y de esta salió su pokemon de agua. Listo para la lucha.

-comiencen.

-vivillon usa somnífero.

-ataca con antiaéreo.

El pokemon bicho movió sus bellas alas generando una corriente de aire cargada de un polvo verde. El polvo llegó a donde shinobu que terminaba de generar la esfera dorada entre sus manos ya hecha sus poses, pero este no sufrió el efecto del polvo por tener la cara cubierta con su espuma. Disparó el proyectil que voló con rapidez y le dio de lleno a vivillon.

-fuerza psíquica- gritó violeta.

-ladrón.

Shinobu realizó rápidamente un par de poses de mano al mismo tiempo que los ojos de vivillon brillaban de color azul. Shinobu se lanzó al ataque. Dio un salto y golpeó al anonadado pokemon bicho produciendo una leve aura negra.

-mutatipo- masculló violeta- rayo solar.

Vivillon recuperó la compostura y disparó un rayo solar instantáneo gracias al clima soleado del campo. El ataque golpeo a shinobu. Su silueta fue tragada por la luz. Dos segundos después el ataque cesó y no se veían rastros del frogadier.

-termínalo con as aéreo- shinobu apareció de la nada y golpeó a vivillon con sus cuchillas. El pokemon de violeta chilló y cayó debilitado al campo.

-vivillon ya no puede continuar- anunció la arbitro- el ganador es…shinobi?

-es shinobu- contestó el frogadier (O.O) (O.o) (O_O) - digo froga froga.

-¿acaso…?

-¿podemos seguir?- preguntó ash desviando el tema.

-eh…si- contestó la arbitro saliendo del shock.

-más te vale explicar eso después de la batalla- dijo violeta. Regresó a su vivillon a la pokebola- eres mi última esperanza.

La pokebola que violeta arrojó al campo se abrió dejando salir uno de los pokemon más comunes del mundo. El beedrill. As se sintió decepcionado, pero entonces notó que ese beedrill tenía una especie de cinta café en la cabeza que tenía una piedra incrustada.

-prepárate porque este no será tan fácil- de uno de sus bolsillos violeta sacó una pulsera plateada con una piedra multicolor más pequeña. Se puso el ornamento y dejó su dedo a escasos centímetros de la gema- beedrill ¡mega evoluciona!

Violeta tocó la gema y de esta se desprendieron unos tentáculos de luz amarilla. Otros de luz azul se desprendieron de la gema de beedrill y se unieron con los otros. Cambiaron su color a blanco. Beedrill fue envuelto en un aura multicolor y su silueta cambió. El destello cedió. Por una fracción de segundo se vio un signo curvo de todos los colores del arcoíris. Ahí enfrente de él ya no se encontraba un beedrill ordinario. Este tenía cuatro extremidades con aguijones que lucían mucho más amenazantes y un cuerpo de apariencia aerodinámica.

-¿esta es la primera vez que presencias una megaevolucion?- preguntó violeta.

-si…no tengo palabras para describirlo.

-je pues entonces pon esos sentimientos en acciones.

-comiencen- ordenó la árbitro.

-antiaereo- shinobu no se tomó el tiempo para hacer sus poses. Tan solo disparó de inmediato el ataque. La silueta de beedrill se hizo borrosa y el ataque la atravesó. El proyectil siguió hasta chocar en al otro lado del gimnasio. Beedrill había esquivado el ataque con una velocidad fenomenal.

\- misil aguja- los cuatro aguijones de mega beedril se iluminaron y disparó de estos una ráfaga de flechas de luz. shinobu trató de esquivarlos pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Cruzó los brazos para protegerse lo mejor que pudo. Por fortuna el ataque se vio reducido a la mitad de potencia por la ventaja de tipo.

-responde con as aéreo- ordenó ash. Esta vez shinobu si hizo las poses y generó sus cuchillas.

-usa golpes furia- los aguijones del pokemon bicho volvieron a brillar. En un parpadeo acortó la distancia. Shinobu reaccionó a tiempo y bloqueó el ataque con sus cuchillas. Ambos pokemon hicieron un intercambio fugaz de golpes. Al tener dos extremidades extras la superioridad de mega beedrill era notable. Traspasó la defensa de shinobu y le asestó varios golpes, pero este se desvaneció en el aire con un puff y apareció atrás del pokemon bicho; listo para atacar.

Mega Beedrill extendió sus dos aguijones inferiores hacia atrás y disparó varios misiles agujas que repelieron a shinobu.

-puya nociva- mega beedrill se dio la vuelta. El aguijón en su abdomen brilló con una luz purpura. Con esa parte peligrosa de su cuerpo golpeó con fuerza a shinobu en el estómago mandándolo a volar en la dirección opuesta. El rostro del pokemon de agua adquirió una tonalidad morada; señal que había sido envenenado.

-electrotela- sin darle oportunidad de recuperarse mega beedrill disparó un rayo fino de energía eléctrica que en medio de su vuelo se convirtió en una tela electrificada. Los hilos golpearon a shinobu y lo electrocutaron.

-shinobu usa toxico- shinobu se puso de pie quitándose los hilos de encima y escupió un líquido purpura. Beedrill se hizo a un lado sin necesidad realmente. Pero gracias a la ejecución de ese movimiento el envenenamiento de shinobu se curó.

\- Golpes furia.

-hidropulso al suelo.

Mega beedrill arremetió. Shinobu materializó la esfera de agua y la azotó contra el suelo generando una ola que repelió a su enemigo.

-antiaereo- shinobu disparó sin demora su proyectil dorado que impactó con éxito contra mega beedrill generando una nube de humo tras una explosión.

-taladradora- mega beedrill juntó las puntas de sus cinco aguijones y se lanzó al ataque girando como un taladro multicolor gigante. Shinobu no alcanzó a reaccionar y recibió de lleno el ataque. El impacto tuvo tal fuerza que lo mandó a volar por los aires. Esta vez tuvo la mala fortuna de contar con desventaja de tipo y cayó debilitado al suelo. anna y alexa boquearon preocupadas.

-shinobu ya no puede continuar- anunció la arbitro- el ganador es beedrill.

-je ese frogadier tuyo no está nada mal- comentó violeta.

Ash regresó a su pokemon y le dio las gracias. Miró a mega beedrill por un par de segundos.

-pika pi- le llamó su compañero. Ash le dirigió su atención. El roedor eléctrico tenía una mirada de convicción. Chispas saltaban de sus mejillas rojas.

-de acuerdo amigo. Yo te elijo.

Pikachu asintió y tomó su lugar en el campo de batalla.

-comiencen.

-misil aguja.

-contra escudo.

Mega beedrill disparó otra ráfaga de flechas de luz. pikachu giró sobre su espalda y liberó descargas eléctricas que bloquearon el ataque.

-bloquea esto, taladradora.

-¡cola voltio!

Mega beedrill juntó sus aguijones y pikachu preparó una cola de hierro. El pokemon bicho se lanzó como un gran proyectil giratorio. Pikachu lo recibió con una bola voltio en la punta de su cola luminiscente. Ambos ataques colisionaron generando una explosión atronadora. Beedrill se elevó en el aire rodeado de una estática y pikachu rebotó varias veces en el suelo antes de caer debilitado.

-pikachu ya no puede continuar- anunció la arbitro- el ganador es beedrill.

-solo uno más- dijo violeta, con una sonrisa de emoción. Ash se acercó a su pikachu y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

-pi-ika- el roedor eléctrico se veía decaído emocionalmente.

-descuida amigo, cumpliste con tu parte perfectamente- le dijo ash para reconfortarlo. El entrenador volvió a su lugar. Dejó a pikachu y tomó la pokebola de su último pokemon- ¡charizard yo te elijo!

De la pokebola salió el pokemon fuego volador que rugió con fuerza generando un viento.

-ho este se ve bien fuerte- comentó violeta.

-comiencen.

-lanzallamas.

-evádelo y doble X.

Charizard abrió la boca y escupió un chorro de llamas. Mega beedrill lo evadió y avanzó en espiral rodeando el lanzallamas hasta llegar al frente de charizard con sus aguijones superiores cruzados. Con un rápido movimiento dibujó con estos una X luminosa en el aire que golpeó a charizard, en el siguiente instante dibujó una segunda X cruzando sus aguijones inferiores. Ambos ataques se fusionaron formando uno solo más grande que tuvo la fuerza para hacer retroceder a charizard. El pokemon se mantuvo firme, rastrilló el suelo con sus pies mientras empujaba con sus garras la gran X luminosa.

-sigue con misiles aguja.

-lanzallamas otra vez.

Charizard rugió. Con sus garras disipó el ataque de doble X y luego atacó con lanzallamas. Las flamas engulleron los misiles. Continuaron con su camino, sin embargo mega beedrill volvió a esquivar el movimiento tipo fuego.

-sigue con ataque ala- charizard batió sus alas y se elevó en el aire. Sus alas brillaron de color blanco y arremetió contra mega beedrill.

-evade y puya nociva- mega beedrill esquivó el ataque y golpeó la espalda de charizard con su aguijón cargado de veneno. El pokemon de fuego bramó de dolor y cayó al suelo. La situación no pintaba bien. Mega beedrill conservaba su movilidad pese a estar dañado considerablemente. Ash tenía que pensar en una contra medida o sería cuestión de tiempo para ser derrotado.

\- en estos momentos me vendría bien un power up.

Charizard rugió con más fuerza que antes. A su alrededor se generaron flamas densas sobre su cuerpo. Acto seguido cerró su garra derecha en un puño y golpeó el suelo. Varias grietas luminiscentes se extendieron por todo el campo. Con un estallido las flamas emergieron del suelo como una erupción de volcán. Todos sintieron un golpe de calor por un instante. La explosión terminó. El campo estaba ennegrecido. Mega beedrill cayó al suelo. Su mega evolución se deshizo. Todos los presentes tardaron unos segundos en procesar lo ocurrido.

-beedrill ya no puede continuar- anunció el árbitro- el ganador es charizard, el triunfador de esta batalla de gimnasio es el retador ash ketchum.

-¡siiii! ¡Ganamos!- vitoreó el joven. Charizard suspiró aliviado.

Violeta quedó anonadada por unos segundos y luego sonrió. Devolvió a su pokemon. Avanzó hacia ash que acariciaba tiernamente a su charizard.

-es la mejor batalla que he tenido en un buen rato- dijo violeta. Su ayudante le ofreció un estuche. De este tomó un pequeño objeto metálico de color café- toma. Es la medalla coleóptero.

Ash la tomó.

-¡tengo mi primera medalla en kalos!- vitoreó ash sujetando la medalla en lo alto.

-y aquí está tu premio extra- violeta tomó a ash y le dio un abrazo. Haciendo que su rostro se hundiera entre sus pechos.

-¡AAHHHHHHH!- alexa soltó un grito mientras corría tan rápido que dejaba una estela de humo por su paso. Llegó a donde estaban ellos y jaló a ash trayéndose a violeta consigo-¡suéltalo!

-eh? porque?- preguntó calmadamente violeta.

-¡solo suéltalo!

-solo le estoy dando un premio extra, pensaba que ya no iba a tener batallas emocionantes a menos que retara a la elite 4.

-¡eso no es excusa!

-¡mumah! ¡mumah!- escucharon una voz ahogada. Las dos bajaron la vista y vieron que tenían a ash atrapado entre sus majestuosidades.

Violeta se apartó y ash tomó una bocanada de aire. Alexa lo estrechó entre sus brazos de una manera posesiva.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó violeta- ¿acaso es tan buen amigo tuyo?

-es mi novio- respondió alexa tajantemente.

-…¿novio?- preguntó violeta con ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿novio?- se preguntó una chica en la oscuridad mientras apretaba tanto el tronco del árbol que hundía sus dedos en la madera.

**Notas del autor**

Bueno aquí tuvieron el nuevo capítulo. Espero les haya gustado la batalla y los demás detalles. En el próximo habrá una situación familiar. Espero me salga bien. Me imagino que es obvio la que observaba desde las sombras. Al igual que ella voy a incluir a los entrenadores secundarios de los juegos. Esperen con ansia digo con paciencia. y si los otros lideres de gimnasio tienen mega evoluciones también. sera como un desafio en nivel Very hard del juego. los detalles lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo

**To be continued.**


	12. Hermanas

**Capítulo 12: Hermanas.**

Habiendo revelado la relación que tenían nuestros héroes, violeta les pidió que hablaran con más calma en el centro pokemon después de dejar en curación a sus equipos. Después ellos se sentaron en una mesa. Pidieron bebidas para sus gargantas cansadas de gritar órdenes.

-ahora si- dijo violeta- cuéntenmelo todo.

-hemm veras- comenzó a hablar Alexa- ash y yo nos conocimos en las islas decolora cuando por error pensó que helioptile era un pokemon salvaje y trató de atraparlo. Luego seguimos nuestro recorrido por las islas hasta llegar a kanto, ahí me gané el premio de una lotería y pasamos un par de días en la playa. Entonces…-alexa se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Se puso colorada- ash se me confesó.

-¿y quién era la que estaba de coqueta tratando de sacarme esa confesión?- preguntó ash- de hecho quería llevarme con ella a sinnoh pero la convencí de que me trajera a su región natal.

-oh hermana pueden acusarte por aprovecharte de menores.

-¿quién lo va a hacer? Su madre nos dio su aprobación.

-¡¿le presentaste a tus padres?!

-eh…si…

-las cosas parecen serias- violeta esbozó una sonrisa burlona- ¿Qué tanto sabes de Alexa?

-pues mucho, no hemos parado de hablar el uno del otro.

-oh? Y te ha dicho que en la familia su apodo es pansy?

-¿pansy?

-¡violeta!- exclamó Alexa- ni se te ocurra decir una palabra más.

-creí que se lo habías dicho.

-no, y no se lo vas a decir.

-¿no es tu novio querido?

-si sigues hablando diré porque te decían "viola"

-ok, ok tranquila.

Ash tenía unos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza. Tenía curiosidad por esos sobrenombres. La experiencia le decía que a una mujer no le gusta hablar de ese tema, así que lo dejaría por el momento.

-¿y…que planean hacer?- preguntó violeta.

-hmm creo que volveremos a ciudad luminalia y después a ciudad coumarine. Ahora que tengo tu medalla con las otras tres que recolecte podré retar al líder de gimnasio de ciudad luminalia.

Violeta hizo una ligera mueca torcida.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ash.

-creo que mi hermana no está al tanto de los cambios que ha habido últimamente en los gimnasios- respondió violeta. Alexa arqueó una ceja- ¿tienen un mapa?

Alexa metió su mano en la cangurera y sacó el mapa de la región. Violeta lo recibió con ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Alexa.

-esta es la primera vez en la vida que veo que encuentras algo fácilmente- respondió ash.

-verdad que si? También me asombró la primera vez que pasó- comentó ash.

-debe ser el poder del amor.

-¿vas a hablar o seguir jugando?- preguntó Alexa con un tono de fastidio. Sus mejillas se estaban colorando.

Violeta rio por lo bajo. Extendió el mapa sobre la mesa.

-¿alexa te ha contado la historia del gimnasio de ciudad yantra?

-eh? no.

-pensaba hacerlo cuando estuviéramos ahí.

-lo siento tengo que contársela porque es importante- Alexa se encogió de hombros- ash hace muchos años el gimnasio más fuerte de todo kalos era el de ciudad yantra. Su ex líder, Cornelio, se especializa en pokemon tipo lucha. Llegó a ser tan fuerte que ni los de la elite cuatro podían siquiera pensar en retarlo- ash espabiló asombrado. Violeta prosiguió su explicación- la asociación pokemon le pidió que asumiera el título de elite cuatro o incluso el de campeón. Él se negó porque su único interés era el gimnasio. Llegó un momento en que nadie lo retaba. Las peticiones pronto se volvieron exigencias y como siguió negándose la asociación pokemon le impuso el título de maestro pokemon en contra de su voluntad.

-¡¿maestro pokemon?!- exclamó ash.

-aja. Y las reglas dicen que un maestro pokemon no puede hacerse cargo de un gimnasio. Por tanto tuvo que cerrar el suyo por no tener un sucesor de momento. Con su gimnasio cerrado el que tomó el lugar del número uno fue el de ciudad luminalia. Como el líder en aquel entonces tenía otro oficio puso una restricción de 4 medallas. Eso fue hasta hace poco. En la última reunión de líderes de gimnasio Cornelio anunció que su nieta pronto estaría lista para asumir su papel como líder de gimnasio y el líder de ciudad luminalia se retiró para darle el puesto a su hijo, aunque la restricción de las 4 medallas todavía continúa. Ah y Cornelio también le ofreció piedras llave y mega piedras a los líderes que el consideró los más capaces- violeta levantó su mano con la mega pulsera en su muñeca- yo fui una de los líderes escogidos. Además tuvimos varias sesiones de entrenamiento con él.

-¿wow un maestro pokemon te entrenó?

-y no fue fácil. Pronto todos volvimos a nuestros respectivos gimnasios. El gimnasio de ciudad yantra no debería tardar en abrir, pero por si las dudas te sugiero que tomes la ruta más larga que lleva a esa ciudad para que le des chance a la nieta de Cornelio de terminar su entrenamiento y abrir el gimnasio.

-hmm tiene sentido- contestó ash volviendo a mirar el mapa- supongo que de ciudad luminalia iremos a pueblo camphrier.

-ahí abrieron un nuevo gimnasio- dijo violeta.

-vaya parece que me perdí de mucho mientras estaba de viaje- comentó Alexa.

-ahora ash que tal si me cuentas algo más de ti?- volvió a intervenir violeta- ¿a qué otras regiones has viajado? ¿Has participado en otras ligas? Anda cuenta.

Satisfaciendo las demandas de violeta ash le contó una versión abreviada de sus historias, por supuesto le contó sus aventuras con los pokemon legendarios. Tenía que alardear un poco en frente de la familia de Alexa. Las horas se les fueron volando y la noche cayó. Violeta decidió invitarlos a su apartamento. Este no resultó nada del otro mundo. Lo más llamativo eran las numerosas fotografías colgadas en la pared.

-esperen mientras les preparo la comida- dijo violeta.

-¿sabes cocinar?- preguntó ash.

-¿porque no he de saberlo?

Ash desvió su vista apenado al igual que Alexa. Violeta captó lo que ellos no querían decir. Rio por lo bajo. Se colocó un delantal blanco y se puso manos a la obra. Ash y Alexa la observaron desde la sala, violeta mostraba buenas habilidades culinarias. En pocos minutos disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena. Para el chico todo eso fue un disfrute, para Alexa eso era un martirio. Lo único que ella sabía era convertir los alimentos en carbón.

-déjame y lavo los platos- dijo ash.

-ay que caballeroso- comentó violeta- cuando termines ponte cómodo, pansy y yo tomaremos un baño juntas mientras tanto.

-ok…espera, juntas?- ash espabiló. Por un instante la imagen de Alexa y violeta cubiertas nada más por espuma se le pasó por la cabeza- ow ow ow.

Alexa le pellizco la mejilla trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.

-que no se te vaya la mente a lugares que no debe- le reprochó Alexa.

-¿le prohíbes pensar? No recordaba que eras el tipo de novia controladora.

Alexa bufó. Las dos hermanas se fueron a su baño. Se despojaron de sus vestimentas y entraron en la ducha.

-¿podrías dejar esos juegos?- la voz de Alexa estaba cargada con reproche. Ella abrió la llave de la regadera dejando correr el agua.

-solo son unas bromas.

-no me hacen gracia.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Ambas se lavaban con jabones rojos traslucidos que olían a primavera. Alexa iba a volver a abrir la regadera, pero violeta la abrazó por detrás apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de su hermana mayor.

-lo siento- le susurró- no quise molestarte ni hacer ningún daño.

Alexa guardó silencio.

-¿es por lo que pasó con…?

-no digas más- Alexa se zafó del abrazo. Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a su hermana- también lamento haberme comportado tan inmaduramente. Lo siento.

Las dos rieron y se volvieron a abrazar.

-ahora déjame lavarte el pelo y quiero que me cuentes los detalles embarazos.

Alexa soltó una risa nasal.

-está bien…como ya te dije gané una lotería que me dio mucho dinero

-oh y cuanto porcentaje piensas darme?

Alexa volvió a reír.

\- utilicé una buena parte para arrendar una habitación en un hotel de lujo por tres días.

Violeta se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

-¿estuviste con ash?

-umju- admitió totalmente apenada.

-no me digas que tú y él…?

-no, no lo hemos hecho…él me ayudó a grabar esa cinta de la que oíste, luego se me confesó y yo acepté. ¿Qué puedo decir? Esa noche los dos teníamos lo ánimos…pero yo lo detuve antes que me nos dejáramos llevar…y después de que me presentó a su madre, ay ella es un amor. Entonces fui yo la que quise hacerlo. Y esa vez él fue el que me rechazó diciendo que teníamos que esperar…no puedes imaginarte la vergüenza que sentí.

-me imagino…debes estar totalmente enamorada para ser el primero al que te le insinúas.

-¿Quién sabe?

Las hermanas intercambiaron posiciones para que Alexa le lavara el pelo a violeta.

-y que me dices de ti? Hay algún hombre?

-hmmm ha habido un par.

-violeta…ya te he dicho…

\- lo sé. Lo sé. Me dices que no sea una chica fácil, es solo que mantener una relación es muy complicado. Sabes que me gusta viajar sola para tener paz y tranquilidad al tomar mis fotos. Y luego tener una que otra sesión de _actividad física_ con un hombre apuesto para des estresarme.

Alexa suspiró con pesadez. Esta vez fue ella quien abrazó a su hermana por la espalda.

-solo cuídate. ¿Quieres?

-no te preocupes tanto pansy.

Las dos terminaron de bañarse. Se secaron el pelo y se lo recogieron. Violeta se colocó un short blanco de tela suave y una toallita sobre los hombros que llegó a tapar sus pechos.

-después de una cena y un baño cae bien una botella de vino.

-claro que…eh?…- Alexa volteó a ver y lo único que vio fue una silueta punteada de su hermana donde ella estaba hace un momento.

"_Arrorró mi vino. Lámpara de amor, que tu sueño crezca cantando en mi voz"_ cantaba violeta en su mente regresando a la cocina.

-ah- una ahogada exclamación la detuvo en seco. Violeta se percató de la presencia de ash quien estaba sentado en el sofá manejando su pokedex de pantalla táctil. El chico tenía los ojos desorbitados. pikachu y helioptile estaban desconcertados.

"olvide que él estaba aquí" pensó violeta.

-¡NOOOOOO!- Alexa apareció en escena. Tacleó a violeta por la espalda derribándola contra el suelo. Terminó sentada sobre ella a horcajadas y sujetándole las muñecas

\- ¡¿no que ibas a dejar las bromas?!

-te equivocas pansy, realmente me olvide que él estaba aquí.

-¡¿Cómo si fuera a creer eso?!

-¡digo la verdad!

-¡maldición! ¡ash ni siquiera me ha visto desnuda!

-humm eso ya no lo puedes decir.

Alexa dio un respingo. Alzó la vista para ver a ash sentado de piernas cruzadas observando la escena con una expresión seria, aunque su cara estaba brillando al rojo vivo y humo se desprendía de su piel. Alexa se percató la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaban sumada a que las dos estaban descubiertas casi en su totalidad.

"_bow chika bow wow_" cantaba ash en su mente.

* * *

-¿esas dos que se creen?- mascullaba la chica viendo la escena por unos binoculares- exponiendo esas voluptuosidades que parecen tumores.

-¿segura que no lo dice por envidia mi lady?

Ella le dirigió una mirada asesina a su pokemon. Este apartó la mirada. Una gota de sudor se resbaló por su rostro.

-ya verán. Mañana voy a hacer mi acercamiento y pondré en marcha mi plan.

El pokemon rodó los ojos escéptico.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno con este capítulo se habrán dado cuenta que he usado más nombres de la versión española, creo que la saga de XY tienen los mejores nombres en toda la historia de su traducción. Lo de los apodos de violeta y Alexa lo revelaré más adelante (¿?). También se habrán dado cuenta que he cambiado bastante el background de los gimnasios de la región. Y también se habrán dado cuenta que los personajes se bañan demasiado, casi como…personas normales -.- pero es que me gusta ese detalle XD. Y si se preguntan cómo es que ash no se sintió observado, es que es un "sentido" que no ha terminado de desarrollar. ¡En el próximo episodio revelo a la entrenadora misteriosa!

**To be continued. **


	13. 13: Mala suerte

**Capítulo 13: mala suerte.**

Ash gritó disculpas para sus adentros. Se disculpó con Alexa y con violeta, ni siquiera podía ver de frente a las imágenes de ellas en su mente. Se sentía tan repugnado consigo mismo que le faltó poco para darse un puño en el rostro. Primero pasó por la fase de negación (se negaba a creer que había hecho tal cosa), luego sufrió el victimismo (después de ver semejante espectáculo que le dieron violeta y Alexa la noche pasada ¿cómo podía culparse por hacer lo que había hecho?) y finalmente llegó a la etapa de aceptación, en esta el peso sobre sus hombros se quitó. Respiró hondo. Se subió los pantalones, bajó la palanca del inodoro y se lavó las manos. Sintiéndose ligero como una pluma salió del baño rumbo a la sala. Ahí estaban violeta y Alexa esperándolos.

-¿listo campeón?- preguntó Alexa.

-muy listo- contestó ash con nuevos aires.

-parece que alguien se levantó de buen humor- comentó violeta.

-cuida lo que vayas a decir después- le advirtió Alexa. Violeta se encogió de hombros.

Después de haber pasado la noche en el departamento de Alexa nuestros héroes se despidieron de la hermana menor y emprendieron el regreso a ciudad luminalia.

-deberíamos usar a gogoat para ir más rápido- sugirió alexa.

-tienes razón- contestó ash.

Alexa se llevó la mano a su cinturón y tomó la pokebola. Justo cuando iba a lanzarla un grito la interrumpió en medio de la mímica.

-¡ash!

Alexa retuvo la pokebola. Por poco perdió el equilibrio. El muchacho se dio la vuelta y vio que una chica corría hacia ellos. Ella era de su mismo alto. Su cabello era castaño y largo. Llevaba puesto un sombrero rosado, una camisa negra ceñida sin mangas y de cuello blanco, una falda roja, medias largas negras y zapatos del mismo color. Sobre su hombro colgaba un bolso rosado.

-en verdad eres tú ¡No lo puedo creer!- chilló la chica cuando los alcanzó. ash la miró perplejo.

-¿es amiga tuya?- preguntó alexa.

-hmmm me pareces conocida.

-¿cómo no me reconoces?- contestó la chica inflando las mejillas- siempre nos reuníamos en el campamento de verano del profesor oak.

Ash abrió un cajón de su mente y escudriñó sus memorias. El recuerdo de una chica llorando porque se lastimó la rodilla surgió.

-¿serena?- preguntó con duda.

-la misma- la chica hizo un signo de paz con la mano.

-¡serena eres tú!- exclamó ash- vaya cuanto tiempo. No te veía desde el último campamento.

-ash me presentas a tu amiga- intervino alexa.

-ah claro, Alexa ella es serena una amiga de mi infancia. Serena ella es alexa, mi novia.

-¡¿novia?!- grito la chica- ¿lo dices en serio?

-claro que lo digo en serio- contestó ash frunciendo el ceño.

-no lo puedo creer, quien diría que tendrías novia y alguien tan madura además.

-pues créelo- contestó Alexa con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó ash.

-yo soy originaria de esta región. Lo olvidas?

-a bueno, si…lo que me refiero es…a que te dedicas.

-jejeje soy participante de los _pokemon showcase._

-¿pokemon show-que?

-son como los concursos pokemon- contestó alexa- tiene algunas diferencias. La principal es que solo participan mujeres.

-suena sexista.

-no lo veas así, es una competencia donde se demuestra muchas destrezas que reflejan elegancia y refinamiento. No solo son batallas con combinaciones vistosas.

-y se necesitan ganar tres competiciones para obtener tres llaves y poder ser postulada para ser la reina de kalos- terminó serena.

-llaves? Son como los listones, verdad?

-asi es- contestó alexa.

-hasta ahora solo he ganado una, pero pronto me alzaré como la reina- declaró serena- ¿y tú que haces aquí en la región de kalos ash?

-yo vine a participar en la liga desde luego, justo ayer gané mi primera batalla de gimnasio y ahora nos dirigimos a ciudad luminalia.

-que coincidencia. Yo también voy a ciudad luminalia.

\- bien, puedes acompañarnos.

Alexa abrió la boca, pero solo le salió una exclamación muda.

-no hay problema verdad alexa?- le preguntó el joven.

-eh…no, si es una vieja conocida tuya también quisiera quedar en buenos términos con ella.

-excelente.

Alexa contestó eso, pero en su interior sentía mala espina por esa chica. Para poder conversar con calma decidieron irse a pie. Ash le contaba todas las aventuras que vivió en sus viajes. Alexa no tuvo mucha oportunidad de intervenir, por lo que escuchó la última vez que se reunieron fue en el campamento de verano justo antes que ash iniciara su viaje pokemon.

Como no decidieron ponerse a jugar en los laberintos les tomó la mitad de tiempo llegar a la fuente Nácar, decidieron hacer una parada.

-ya sé serena- dijo ash- ¿Por qué no nos muestras tu equipo? Podríamos tener una batalla.

-claro, me encantaría- serena tomó su bolso y metió su mano. Cuando estuvo a punto de sacar sus pokebolas alguien los interrumpió.

-¡muy buenos días entrenadores!- de la nada aparecieron tres personas vestidas como gente de negocios. Dos eran hombres, uno enano, y otra una mujer.

-¡bueno días! ¡Buenos días!- repitieron.

-somos parte de una compañía recién fundada que se dedica a vender artículos para entrenadores- dijo la mujer.

-justo ahora estamos de viaje entre las ciudades para promocionar nuestros productos- dijo el hombre alto.

-y vimos que ustedes eran entrenadores que les vendrían bien nuestra mercancía- terminó el enano.

-¿vendedores ambulantes?- preguntó ash.

-qué forma tan grosera de nombrar un trabajo honesto- reprochó la mujer. Los tres abrieron unos maletines plateados que tenían y sacaron varios cilindros de metal.

-estos son los _super pokeball updaters_\- dijeron los tres al unísono.

-solo tienen que poner sus pokebolas en el interior y estas recibirán un mantenimiento completo y además pueden darles muchos motivos divertidos como muestra nuestro catálogo.

El hombre alto extendió un panfleto con pokebolas de diversos motivos.

-nunca había visto algo así- comentó serena.

-hmm no sé, no es mi estilo- contestó ash.

-tampoco el mío- siguió alexa.

-a ninguna pokebola le cae mal una aseadita para que quede brillante y reluciente- dijo el hombre alto.

-¿Cuánto cuestan?- preguntó serena.

-como estamos en preventa pueden tener un uso limitado de veces y luego puede comprar el verdadero producto.

-suena genial creo que voy a probar uno- serena sacó sus pokebolas y en el momento que se las iba a dar a ellos shinobu salió de la suya y se interpuso.

-¿shinobu que haces?- preguntó ash. El pokemon de agua no contestó. Atacó con pulso de agua a los sujetos sin previo aviso. Los tres cayeron de espalda y sus pelucas se cayeron, revelando quienes eran en realidad.

-¡equipo rocket!- exclamaron ash y alexa.

-¿equipo rocket?

-son una banda de ladrones.

Los tres se levantaron y con un movimiento de sus manos se retiraron las prendas.

-prepárense para los problemas hemos regresado.

-y más vale que teman, venimos cargados.

-para…

Shinobu hizo unas poses de mano y disparó otro pulso de agua con el doble de poder hacia ellos. Los tres criminales se hicieron a un lado para esquivarlo por poco.

-nhgn ya ni nos dejan decir el lema- masculló jessie.

-que malos son, si solo exigimos 28 segundos por capitulo, lo que son 10 líneas en fic- lloró james.

-el director va a saber de esto- gritó meowth- y de paso el autor.

-¡¿van a hablar o a pelear?!- preguntó shinobu tomando pose de batalla.

-je veamos que tal te parece las nuevas adquisiciones de nuestro equipo- dijo jessie con una sonrisa arrogante. Ella tomó una pokebola y james tomó dos. Las arrojaron y de estas salieron tres pokemon ash no reconocía a dos de ellos. Tomó su pokedex.

_Inkay…_

-dedenne carga parábola- ordenó jessie. El roedor eléctrico chilló y generó una esfera de electricidad de la cual se desplegaron docenas de rayos. Shinobu pudo esquivarlos gracias a su agilidad.

_…y pierden las ganas de continuar combatiendo._

-oigan- se quejó ash por no poder escuchar la explicación.

-no se siente bien, verdad?- reprochó jessie.

-inkay usa psiconda. Goomy usa absorber- el inkay de james avanzó suspendido en el aire. Chilló y dio vuelta quedando de cabeza. Un círculo luminoso se formó y salió volando en dirección a shinobu.

-usa ladrón- ordenó ash. Shinobu hizo dos poses y salió corriendo hacia el ataque. El aro de luz se desvaneció al contacto y shinobu saltó para asestarle un golpe de palma a inkay. Cuando aterrizó una energía verde se desprendió de él y fue absorbida por goomy.

-inkay usa tu tinta para segarlo- ordenó james.

Inkay se repuso del golpe pero un remolino de fuego lo envolvió. Cerca de ellos un pokemon bípedo de pelaje mayormente amarillo movía en círculos una rama dibujando círculos.

Alexa luego mandó a Noivern a la batalla.

-ahora braixen usa conjuro- ordenó serena. El pokemon levantó su rama y un tenue resplandor se extendió por el lugar como una onda. Shinobu, pikachu y noivern resplandecieron por una fracción de segundo.

-ájale tendré que poner garras a la obra- dijo meowth desplegando sus garras y atacando a shinobu.

Pikachu se puso en frente del otro roedor eléctrico. Él y el dedenne de jessie soltaron chicas de sus mejillas que hicieron conexión.

-noivern pulso dragón en goomy.

-wobbuffet protégelo con manto espejo.

-shinobu as aéreo en wubbuffet. pikachu ataque rápido.

-dedenne usa excavar.

-inkay psicoonda contra braixen.

-braixen psicorayo en mewoth.

Noivern disparó un pulso dragón dirigido hacia goomy. Wubbuffet saltó para escudarlo pero shinobu se escabulló de su enfrentamiento con meowth y lo golpeó con sus cuchillas quitándolo del camino. El ataque impactó mandando a volar a goomy contra james. Pikachu atacó con rapidez antes que dedenne comenzara a escarbar y lo mandó contra jessie. Braixen disparó un psicorrayo contra mewoth mandándolo al montón. Inkay disparó una psicoonda, esta salió aún mucho más potente; en forma de varios aros de luz. Shinobu atacó a wobbuffet con ladrón reuniéndolo con su equipo. Luego se interpuso en el camino del ataque recibiéndolo y anulándolo nada más con su presencia.

-lanzallamas- ordenó serena. Braixen extendió su arma y disparó un chorro de flamas que le dio de lleno a inkay. El pokemon cayó al montón del equipo rocket.

-estruendo.

-atactreuno.

-lanzallamas.

-hidropulso.

Los pokemon lanzaron sus ataques hacia los villanos. Se generó una explosión y estos salieron volando.

-¡el equipo ro…!

-¡ya lo sabemos!- gritó ash.

Los villanos salieron de su campo de visión, desapareciendo detrás de un destello. Los tres entrenadores suspiraron aliviados.

-esta fue la primera vez que enfrento criminales- dijo serena- que bueno que todo salió muy bien. Hacemos buen equipo.

-opino igual- dijo ash.

-creo que nos falta un tanto de coordinación- comentó alexa.

-¿y que pokemon es este?- ash se acercó a braixen y chequeó la información del pokedex.

_Alexa._

La mujer escuchó una voz familiar en su cabeza. Justo al lado de su pierna estaba Anna.

-¿a qué hora saliste de tu pokebola?- preguntó.

_Salí para ver qué pasaba._

La pequeña pokemon apuntó a serena.

_¿Quién es ella?_

-una amiga de ash.

_…tiene algo raro._

-raro dices?

_No puedo percibir sus emociones._

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno la entrenadora misteriosa no era tan misteriosa como decían y puede que los pokemon de equipo rocket no hayan sido tan misteriosos tampoco (¿?)

como pueden ver estoy planeando hacer algunos cambios en el equipo de ash, puede que no les agraden a muchos, pero la verdad quiero probar algo diferente al anime. Y de paso (alerta de spoiler del anime)

¡¿PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ASH?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TENIAS QUE LIBERAR A GOOODRAAAA?!

FAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKUUUUUU YUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA…

Uff ya me descargué. El próximo episodio será un especial en el que introduciré varios personajes en este fic espero les agrade. Nos leemos luego.

**To be continued**


	14. Especial

**Capítulo especial**

El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo. La arena hirviente crujía bajo sus zapatos con cada paso. El sudor le mojaba la vestimenta. Tenía la boca seca. Ya se había acabado su ración de agua. Cada paso era una tortura.

-piii- escuchó el quejido de su pequeño compañero que asomaba su triste rostro desde dentro del bolso.

-ya falta poco Jaune- le dijo a su pichu sobándole tiernamente la cabeza. Miró a lo lejos, la imagen del horizonte burbujeaba. El oasis no debería estar lejos según la información de su poke nav. Pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Se comenzaba a desesperar. ¿y si se había desviado? ¿y si la información del poke nav tuvo alguna desfase? ¿Moriría en el desierto?

-no quiero morir de esta forma ¡kyahh!- el suelo bajo sus pies cedió y fue arrastrada por una superficie de arena suelta hasta el fondo de un hueco. Trató de levantarse, pero sus pies no encontraban apoyo. Era un espacio cóncavo que apareció de la nada. En el fondo se encontraba una pequeña criatura que abría y cerraba su boca como un pacman hambriento.

-¡NOOO!-gritó ella.

Su pichu saltó fuera de su bolso y lanzó unas estrellas luminosas provocando una explosión. La entrenadora y los dos pokemon salieron volando del agujero. Xana cayó de cara dándole un bocado al suelo desértico. Se irguió escupiendo. Su lengua se cubrió con un sabor amargo y salado.

-pipi- el roedor eléctrico fue enseguida a ver como estaba.

-wacala- dijo la chica con la lengua por fuera- ¿Qué era eso?

-pichuchu- el roedor apuntó en la dirección donde estaba una pequeña criatura de color verdoso. Estaba boca arriba. Movía sus patas en un intento por enderezarse. Intrigada, xana sacó su pokedex.

_Trapinch, el Pokémon nido de hormigas. Trapinch cava hoyos en forma de cono en áreas desiertas, es grande y sus poderosas mandíbulas son capaces de triturar una piedra._

Xana comparó de manera fugaz la imagen de la enciclopedia virtual y el pokemon. Sus colores eran distintos.

-un pokemon shiny- xana se puso de pie de un brinco. Jamás había visto un ejemplar que no fuera del color que no debiera ser. El trapinch logró enderezarse- ah no, no te escapas. Jaune cola de hierro.

El roedor arremetió a toda velocidad. Su pequeña cola adquirió un brillo blanco y con esta golpeó al trapinch mandándolo por los aires.

-pokebola ve- xana arrojó una pokebola que impactó con el pokemon en medio del aire. La esfera se abrió y absorbió al pokemon en forma de energía roja. Cayó al suelo. Tembló tres veces y luego se escuchó un pitido. Una captura exitosa.

-esto es perfecto- xana tomó la pokebola y la admiró un momento- con un pokemon shiny puedo causar una gran sensación.

-pichupi- concordó el roedor eléctrico.

La emoción del momento pasó. Volvieron a sentir la pesadez del clima. Siguieron caminando a paso lento por la ruta 13. Ya cuando se estaba quedando sin fuerzas ni esperanzas pudo verlo al fin. Un minúsculo punto verde en medio de toda esa pizarra amarillenta.

-¡el oasis!- exclamó. Se echó a correr sacando fuerzas de donde no las había. Dentro de poco podría tomar cuánta agua quisiera y comer todas las deliciosas frutas del oasis.

Llegó al área donde crecía la vegetación. Entró en ella. Su piel sintió un alivio momentáneo cuando los rayos de sol dejaron de tocarla. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar al centro del oasis. Ahí estaba la fuente de vida de ese lugar; el lago. Abrió la boca en una gran sonrisa. Igual que el pichu en su hombro.

-agua-dijo la chica al borde de las lágrimas de felicidad. Se acercó en busca del preciado líquido cuando algo surgió del manantial.

-ufff- fue lo que dijo un hombre echándose su cabello ligeramente largo hacia atrás.

-eh?

-hmm?

Los dos intercambiaron miradas. La escena se congeló por un par de segundo. Xana bajó la vista y vio que el hombre estaba desnudo.

-¡kyaahh!- gritó ella tapándose los ojos y dándose la vuelta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- preguntó el hombre alarmado.

-¡desvergonzado! ¡¿Cómo puede andar por ahí sin nada puesto?!

-¿de qué hablas? tengo traje de baño puesto.

-…eh?-con duda xana se dio la vuelta. Aquel hombre se veía de edad adulta. Su cabello y barba eran café oscuro. Tenía una musculatura de escultura griega. Su cuerpo solo se veía de la cintura para arriba por fuera del agua por lo que xana había inferido que no tenía nada puesto.

-¿eres una de esas que piensa que uno debe bañarse desnudo para sentir la naturaleza?- preguntó el hombre.

-d-desde luego que no- contestó xana.

El hombre bufó y salió del agua. xana desorbitó sus ojos al ver que ese supuesto traje de baño era una tanga narizona. El hombre pasó por su lado, xana lo siguió con la vista. Él se acercó a sus cosas, que xana no había visto por la prisa, y tomó una toalla. Xana lo miró como si le estuviera sacando medidas…no, de hecho si se las estaba sacando. Tenía una espalda ancha igual de marcada que su frente, un trasero de hierro y piernas de velocista. Él se dio la vuelta con la toalla en la cara. Xana aprovechó para seguir examinándolo con esa mirada indiscreta. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el bulto formado bajo la tanga.

-¿estás en un viaje?- preguntó el hombre sin dejar de secarse. Xana volvió a la realidad y desvió la vista.

-s-s-si- tartamudeó. Se encontró con su pichu que la veía con la mirada entrecerrada. Había escrito en el suelo con una ramita.

_Essuyer la bave_

Xana dio un respingo y pisó frenéticamente las letras para deshacer la escritura.

-¿no vas a darte un baño? El agua esta deliciosa- dijo el hombre revelando de nuevo su rostro.

-se supone que no se debe bañar ahí- le replicó xana- la gente bebe esa agua.

-ah…¿Qué más da? Lo que no sepan no les hará daño a los que beben.

-¡pero yo si lo sé!- gruñó la chica- vengo caminando desde hace rato bajo este sol abrazador. Tengo sed y además hace poco tragué tierra y no puedo beber agua porque estabas bañándote en ella.

El hombre miró a la chica; tenía una mirada seria que hizo que xana se sintiera diminuta de un momento para otro.

-entonces déjame ayudarte con eso- él dejó la toalla. Metió su mano entre sus ropas y sacó un cuchillo militar. La hoja de metálica resplandeció de manera audible. Xana chilló asustada.

El hombre jugó hábilmente con su cuchillo en la mano. Xana retrocedió un paso instintivamente pichu se interpuso entre ambos soltando chispas de manera amenazante. Pero él no la miraba a ella ni a su roedor, su mirada estaba escudriñando las alturas.

-esos se ven buenos- dijo. Se acercó a una palmera. Puso el puñal en su boca y escaló fácilmente el tronco con sus manos y pies desnudos hasta llegar a la copa. Tomó el puñal. Con un par de movimientos precisos dos cocos cayeron al suelo con un sonido apagado. El hombre bajó. Tomó un coco. Su mano se movió de una manera fugaz y un trozo del coco fue cortado.

-toma- dijo ofreciéndoselo.

-ah…gracias- murmuró ella apenada. El hombre abrió el otro coco y se lo ofreció al pichu.

Xana y su pokemon se bebieron el contenido a grandes tragos. Nunca el agua de coco les supo tan dulce. Soltaron largos suspiros reconfortantes al unísono.

-realmente, muchas gracias- volvió a agradecerle. El hombre ya se había vuelto a cambiar. Su vestimenta era la de un vaquero, con un sombrero y un poncho de aspecto gastado. Acomodó su sombrero y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol.

Xana hizo lo mismo conservando su distancia.

-perdón por la presentación tardía, mi nombre es xana y este es mi amigo jaune.

-pichu.

-mucho gusto me llamo poncho y este es mi fiel compañero diglett.

-¡digledi!- un pequeño pokemon cafe se asomó por encima del sombrero del vaquero.

-¡qué lindo!- dijo xana- así que es entrenador.

-de hecho soy criador de diglett y de trapinch. Los uso para control de plagas. Vine a esta región en busca de nuevos miembros para mi equipo- ponchó desvió la vista a un punto en el vacío- en este desierto hay trapinchs por doquier pero ver digletts por aquí es una rareza. Duran la mayor parte de su vida bajo tierra y solo emergen cuando ya evolucionaron a dugtrio. Nadie sabe el porqué de ese comportamiento.

-no lo sabía.

-he recorrido muchos desiertos en busca de ejemplares fuertes. Últimamente he estado buscando un trapinch shiny.

Xana espabiló. Llevó su mano a su cinturón. Palpó la superficie de la pokebola que tenía su trapinch shiny, pero enseguida la retiró.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

Poncho se acarició la barba. Unos spoink aparecieron. Rebotaron juguetonamente alrededor del lago.

-¿se necesita una razón para querer atrapar un pokemon shiny?- respondió. Xana frunció levemente el ceño- ¿y tú a que te dedicas?

-soy participante del pokemon showcase.

-oh creo que vi uno de esos por televisión, muchas chicas hacen presentaciones ahí.

-¿recuerda cual vio exactamente?

-de hecho me quedé dormido al rato jajaja no soy tan amante de esos espectáculos.

Xana se sintió ofendida. Bufó y desvió su mirada.

-digledi digledi- xana vio de reojo al pequeño pokemon riendo en el sombrero de poncho. Su resentimiento fue reemplazado por el resurgimiento de la curiosidad.

-¿oiga me deja ver como luce diglett debajo de su sombrero?

-¿di-di-diglett?- el pequeño pokemon se espantó y se metió completamente dentro del sombrero.

-a los digletts no les gusta mostrar la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

-¿Cuál es el misterio?

-ninguno, no tienen nada especial. Son solo cuerpos pequeños con patas pequeñas, el misterio es porque no les gustan que los vean.

Jaune picó a xana con una rama para llamar su atención. La chica volteó y el pokemon eléctrico señalaba algo que había escrito en la tierra.

_Ne lui demandez pas de vous montrer son autre "Diglett"_

xana casi que salta. Borró las letras estrepitosamente y después tomó a su pichu de las mejillas jalándolas sin ninguna delicadeza hasta ovalar el rostro del pequeño pokemon.

-¿qué haces?- preguntó poncho.

-¡Nada!- exclamó xana y cambió el tema de forma fugaz- poncho, ¿tienes alguna de esas cosas que llaman…? ¿Cómo se llamaba?...ah sí, un revolver-xana hizo la seña de una pistola con su mano.

El vaquero arqueó una ceja.

-¿porque ese interés en las armas de fuego?

-es que son artefactos raros, su fabricación y distribución están prohibidas en todo el mundo excepto en la región de kanto. Y vi en televisión que los que visten como tú suelen llevarlas.

-tu misma lo has dicho, el porte de armas solo está permitido en kanto. No podría tener una conmigo aunque quisiera.

-¿entonces no las tienes? ¿Ni siquiera en tu casa?

-no todos los vaqueros guardamos armas.

-ya veo.

El lugar se sumió en un silencio. Unos spoink se acercaron a ellos y amablemente les ofrecieron frutas. Xana y jaune las devoraron con las mismas ganas con la que bebieron el agua de coco. Poncho sacó una armónica. Comenzó a tocar una suave melodía que se esparció por todo el lugar. xana lo observó en silencio, escuchó la melodía. Sus parpados repentinamente se hicieron pesados y cayó dormida.

* * *

Xana se encontró en un lugar extraño. Parecía la antigua Grecia. Muchos viejos en togas caminaban a su alrededor. Ella confundida avanzó por el lugar, el edificio tenía esa arquitectura característica. Con cada paso veía a menos hasta que quedó completamente sola. Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a un domo. En un pedestal había lo que parecía una estatua. No podía distinguirla. Se acercó y vio que era poncho parado en un pedestal completamente desnudo, y sostenía su poncho con su mano izquierda sobre su hombro. Lo único que lo cubría era un resplandor censurador que pasaba por su entre pierna.

-¿Cómo luzco?- preguntó poncho sin voltear a verla.

* * *

-¡El David de Miguel Ángel no es griego!- ella volvió del sueño. Jaune se levantó asustado y poncho detuvo lo que estaba haciendo. La chica tardó un momento en percatarse de sus alrededores.

-¿una pesadilla? –preguntó poncho.

-oh, no…si…no lo sé- balbuceó. Se percató que tenía baba escurriéndole la boca. So volteó avergonzada a limpiársela con la camisa.

Poncho siguió tallando algo con su cuchillo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- preguntó.

-poco menos de una hora- respondió poncho dando un último corte con su cuchillo. En su mano estaba una estatuilla de un golurk. Estaba muy bien hecha.

-¿a dónde te diriges?-preguntó poncho guardando la figurita.

-hamm a ciudad luminalia.

-que coincidencia yo también me dirijo para allá ¿Quieres que te de una montada?

-¡¿DISCULPA?!- gritó xana. Su pichu se puso en frente y soltó unas chipas de sus mejillas de forma amenazante- ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso apenas conociéndonos?!

-¿Qué tiene de malo que te lleve?

-¿preguntas que tiene de malo que me…lleves?

-aja- el hombre se levantó. De su bolsillo sacó un par de silbatos, eran cilíndricos y plateados. Sopló de ambos al tiempo más ningún sonido se produjo. Pasaron unos segundos sin que pasara nada. Xana estuvo a punto de preguntar cuando la tierra bajo sí empezó a temblar ligeramente. Los spoinks se alarmaron y huyeron rebotando. De debajo de la tierra salieron varios digletts y trapinchs formados en hileras. Frente a ellos estaba un dugtrio que tenía aires de líder. Se escuchó un rugido. De lo alto una sombra descendió sobre ellos. Era un flygon. El pokemon dragón descendió detrás del batallón de pokemon de pokemon tipo tierra. El batir de sus alas alzó polvo a su alrededor.

-¿ningún trapinch shiny?- preguntó poncho. Todos los pokemon negaron con la cabeza- No importa, buen trabajo. Regresen.

Los digletts, trapinchs y el dugtrio se volvieron energía roja y regresaron a las pokebolas en los cinturones de poncho. Solo el flygon se quedó por fuera.

-¿Cómo es que tienes más de seis pokemon a la vez?- preguntó xana.

-como dije, tengo licencia de agente de control de plagas. Puedo tener un equipo numeroso.

Poncho se acercó y acarició la cabeza de su flygon.

"ay no pues. Es vaquero, musculoso, usa una tanga narizona para bañarse, escala palmeras medio desnudo, tiene un cuchillo con el que abre cocos y talla madera, toca la armónica y tiene su mini ejercito de pokemon tipo tierra. _Old Spice_ debería contratarlo para hacer comerciales" pensó xana.

-¿entonces te llevo o no?- preguntó poncho.

-¡pichu!- gritó Jaune que corrió a prisa y sin pedir permiso se subió sobre la cabeza de flygon de un salto- ¡pichu! ¡pichu!- gritaba estando entre las protuberancias de color verde oscuro.

-creo que jaune dio su visto bueno- rio poncho. Flygon gruñó por lo bajo. Fastidiado por los gritos y brincos del pokemon eléctrico.

-hmm supongo que puedo aceptar tu propuesta- dijo la chica con tono de tsundere.

Flygon se agachó para permitirles a los entrenadores que se subieran. Poncho se subió detrás de xana. El pokemon dragón alzó su cuello haciendo que xana terminara deslizándose hasta pegarse con poncho.

-sujétate- le dijo el hombre sujetando por detrás a xana, presionado ligeramente su estómago. La chica soltó un chillido inaudible su corazón dio un brinco. Iba a protestar cuando flygon se elevó de golpe con un batir de alas. Jaune estaba más que encantado por tener un medio de transporte, estaba tan absorto con el viento y la brisa al otro lado del cuello del pokemon dragón que no se percató de la cercanía de los entrenadores. Xana estaba rígida como piedra.

"Cálmate. Cálmate. No es la gran cosa" xana se relajó un poco "¡espera!" gritó para sus adentros "justo ahora mi trasero está pegado a su…" sintió que una dureza contra sus posaderas (o al menos esa fue la impresión que tuvo) "¡Es mi imaginación! ¡Es mi imaginación! Me lo imagino porque estaba usando un traje de baño tan indecente, por las bromas de jaune, ese ridículo sueño y la jerga de ese sujeto…si…eso debe ser"

El vuelo prosiguió sin percances. En el camino pudieron ver la central eléctrica de kalos. Se veía como un edificio sacado de una película de ciencia ficción. Un par de horas más tarde llegaron a su destino. Aterrizaron en frente de una de las entradas. Xana se bajó estrepitosamente. Poncho también descendió a tierra y regresó a su pokemon.

-vas al centro pokemon, verdad?-preguntó poncho.

-si-respondió xana en un susurro. Se sentía exhausta de alguna manera.

Ambos caminaron por las calles de la hermosa capital de kalos, como llegaron desde la ruta 13 fueron al centro pokemon de la plaza Rosa. Ahí dejaron a sus equipos al cuidado de la enfermera joy. Luego ambos fueron a la cafetería para almorzar.

-¿y qué vas a hacer después?- preguntó xana.

-seguiré explorando la región, puede que consiga trabajo o una de esas famosas mega piedras.

-eh? tienes algún pokemon que pueda mega evolucionar?

-quisiera encontrar una mega piedra para flygon.

Xana frunció el ceño. Rodó sus ojos hacia la derecha al hurgar en sus recuerdos.

-que yo recuerde ningún flygon ha mega evolucionado.

-hasta ahora- completó poncho- tengo la esperanza que la "flygonita" está próxima a ser descubierta.

Xana rio por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-por nada…solo que no esperaba que tuvieras un lado tan…

-tan?

-no se…tan soñador?

Poncho arqueó una ceja.

-olvídalo, no sé ni a que me refiero- xana bajó la cabeza volviéndose a concentrar en su comida.

"un momento…eso quiere decir que en cuanto nos devuelvan a nuestros pokemon…nos vamos a separar" pensó xana y se sintió una leve punzada en el corazón "¿y qué tiene de malo? No es que quiera ser compañera de viaje con este encantador ¡digo! Musculoso ¡digo! Varonil ¡aahhhhh! ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! ¡Él es solo un pederasta! ¡Ahora estoy segura que no fue mi imaginación y él me estaba restregando su…"

-hmmm- la tenue voz de poncho llamó su atención. El vaquero veía algo con una expresión picara en su rostro al tiempo que jugaba con su barba.

Xana dirigió su mirada al lado donde estaba mirando poncho. Encontró a una mujer bien guapa hablando por su holomisor con alguien. La chica tenía apariencia de modelo de pokemon XY.

Xana redirigió su atención a poncho que seguía viendo a la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro. La chica gruñó y le dio un puntapié en la canilla.

-¡ay!

-perdón- gruñó xana- se me resbaló el pie.

Ella estaba furiosa, no sabía porque pero estaba furiosa. Entonces sintió un golpecito en su pie. Ella casi saltó. Otro golpecito.

-¿Qué-que-que estás…?- otro golpecito la interrumpió y otro y otro. Poncho la veía con una expresión indescriptible. xana se estaba avergonzando.

"¿que se cree que hace?" se preguntó. Su corazón estaba casi desbocado. Dio gracias que el tono oscuro de su piel no permitía ver ningún rubor. Ella se decía a si misma que le dijera que se detuviera y que dejara esas confiancitas…pero no pudo articular palabra.

_Plan plan planplanplán_

"¡salvada por la campana!" vitoreó la chica levantándose de su mesa a toda velocidad a dirección al mostrador.

-aquí están sus pokemon- dijo la enfermera joy. Jaune saltó contento al hombro de su entrenadora. Poncho llegó al mostrador y recogió sus docenas de pokebolas.

-bueno ha sigo un placer- dijo el vaquero- es tiempo que siga mi camino.

Él movió ligeramente su sombrero a señal de despedida. Se dio la vuelta. Antes que xana supiera lo que estuviera haciendo ella se acercó y jaló a poncho de su poncho. Él se volteó a verla.

-ah..no…-balbuceó ella.

-si?

Xana tomó aire y reunió valor.

-ten una batalla pokemon conmigo- le dijo en tono firme. Poncho pareció sorprendido- si ganas te diré donde conseguir un trapinch shiny.

-¡¿de verdad?!

-de verdad- afirmó ella- y si pierdes…-vaciló- si pierdes viajaremos juntos.

**Notas del autor:**

Ok, sé que dije que iba a introducir a varios personajes. Pero esta historia se me ocurrió así por una de las visitas inoportunas de la madre inspiración…puede que haya estado algo perturbador pero quise probar algo…fuera de lo común. En fin, el especial se extenderá hasta el próximo capítulo, dependiendo de lo que se me ocurra puede salga la historia de ash en el próximo. Espero les haya gustado o no perturbado tanto. Ah y por si no lo sabían, poncho si es un personaje de pokemon. Es poncho el de las islas naranjas, no el poncho de hoenn.

**To be continued.**


	15. especial(continuación)

**Capítulo especial (continuación)**

Poncho y xana tomaron sus lugares en el campo de batalla del centro pokemon de la plaza rosa. El vaquero sonreía con confianza. Eso le irritaba a xana.

-ni pienses en contenerte- le advirtió la chica, señalándolo con su dedo índice- quiero que uses a tu pokemon más poderoso.

-como quieras- contestó poncho encogiéndose de hombros. Él puso una expresión seria, tomó una pokebola y la arroja al campo. De esta salió su flygon. El pokemon dragón rugió con fuerza.

Xana lo presentía. En unos escasos segundos se le ocurrió una contramedida. Rebuscó entre sus cosas y sacó un disco blanco con un círculo negro pintado.

-esta será una batalla de competencia, así que no daremos un espectáculo- le dijo xana a su pichu al momento de darle el objeto que a duras penas podía sostener por su tamaño. Con dificultad jaune entró al campo de batalla. La risa nasal de poncho no pasó desapercibida para xana, quien estaba hecha una furia.

-¿quieres que te dé el primer turno?- preguntó poncho echando más combustible al fuego.

-como gustes- espetó xana- jaune, usa ofrenda.

El pichu chilló. El disco en sus patitas brilló y luego salió disparado hacia flygon. El proyectil impactó en su vientre. El pokemon dragón gruñó. Con sus garras arañó el disco con tal de quitárselo, pero este parecía estar adherido a su piel.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó poncho. Fue el turno de xana para sonreír pícaramente, justo como sospechaba poncho no debería tener mucha experiencia enfrentando a otros entrenadores si solía lidiar solo con pokemon salvajes.

\- atactrueno- jaune volvió a chillar y liberó una descarga eléctrica. Flygon y poncho vieron con incredulidad al ataque ejecutado hasta que impactó causándole daño al pokemon dragón.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó poncho.

-otra vez jaune- ordenó xana. Jaune volvió a atacar.

-evádelo- flygon batió sus alas y se elevó en el aire para evitar el golpe eléctrico.

-síguelo- picho ejerció control sobre su ataque. El rayo giró y golpeó por el costado al pokemon dragón.

Poncho chasqueó la lengua.

-tierra viva- flygon rugió con fuerza y emitió un aura dorada. Unas grietas luminosas comenzaron a esparcirse por el campo.

-¡oh no!- exclamó xana. Jaune chilló. Una porción del campo sobre la que estaba el pichu se elevó separándose del resto de piezas y luego estalló. Una nube de polvo se esparció por el lugar.

-lo siento- dijo poncho- creo que me pasé de la raya.

Una descarga salió de la nube de polvo y golpeó a flygon. El vaquero boqueó sorprendido.

-jejeje ten engañé- reía xana. La nube de polvo se deshizo. Poncho vio al pichu que levitaba ligeramente sobre el suelo destrozado; una luz amarilla rodeaba su silueta- no sueles lidiar con pichus que saben usar levitón, verdad?

Poncho puso una expresión de fastidio.

-muy bien, flygon usa lanzallamas- el pokemon abrió sus fauces y escupió un chorro de llamas brillantes.

-doble equipo- el pichu desapareció. El ataque siguió de largo e impacto contra el campo. Las llamas se esparcieron por todo el terreno formando una alfombra incandescente. Alrededor de flygon, muchas imágenes de pichus se materializaron.

-¡destello!- gritó xana. Cada imagen produjo un fuerte resplandor que cegó momentáneamente a poncho y flygon- sube en su cabeza y usa atactrueno.

Pichu levitó hasta ponerse sobre la cabeza de flygon, justo donde lo había llevado en el recorrido. Enseguida liberó una descarga que causó más daño por el contacto. Flygon gruñó. Sacudió la cabeza y se quitó de encima al pichu.

-ya estuvo bueno- masculló poncho- ¡cometa dragón!

Flygon volvió a rugir. Su cuerpo emitió un aura anaranjada y de su boca expulsó una esfera de brillo anaranjado. El orbe se elevó en el cielo y luego estalló dividiéndose en proyectiles más pequeños.

-jaune ponte debajo de flygon- el pichu avanzó lo más rápido que pudo y se posicionó debajo de flygon. Los proyectiles siguieron su trayectoria y bombardearon el campo de batalla generando explosiones haciendo desaparecer a todas las imágenes, pero jaune no fue golpeado por ninguno al estar en el único lugar que no era apuntado por el movimiento.

-ahora cola de hierro- la pequeña cola del pichu brilló con una luz blanca y golpeó a flygon en el rostro.

Poncho volvió a chasquear la lengua.

-vuelve a usar lanzallamas- flygon abrió su boca y escupió su lanzallamas que pichu pudo evitar fácilmente. El pokemon dragón sacudió la cabeza, fastidiado. Por los efectos de destello no podía enfocar bien.

-atactrueno- pichu ejecutó otro ataque eléctrico que atinó exitosamente. El daño que había recibido flygon ya era demasiado. Entonces los efectos de levitón se deshicieron, poncho vio su oportunidad.

-tierra viva flygon- su pokemon preparó su ataque, cubriéndose primero por una aura dorada.

-rápido, cola de hierro- ordenó xana. El pichu acortó la distancia. Segundo a segundo la tierra se fue agrietando. Pichu saltó y con su cola golpeó a flygon otra vez en el rostro interrumpiendo la ejecución del movimiento- sujétalo y usa atactrueno.

Pichu volvió a ponerse entre las protuberancias de flygon y liberó otra descarga eléctrica. El pokemon dragón soltó un alarido. Tras la ejecución del ataque eléctrico cayó debilitado. El Pichu se tumbó en el suelo jadeando; exhausto.

Poncho tenía la boca entre abierta. No podía creer que su flygon había perdido contra un pichu. Xana vitoreó. Fue por su compañero para tomarlo y alzarlo en el aire. Suspiró. Al parecer ya no tenía de otra que seguir su viaje acompañado de esa chica.

* * *

_El rey y su grey a la reina por fin_

_Ataron a su galeón_

_Sé que mi hogar va a ser el mar_

_Donde él este, yo estoy_

_Yo-ho todos la bandera izar_

_Pillos y mendigos nunca morirán_

_Yo-ho todos juntos la bandera izar._

"ay esa canción ¡esa canción! ¡Jamás podré sacarla de mi cabeza!" se quejó el chico mientras limpiaba la cubierta. La madera relucía al estar húmeda.

-¡tierra a la vista!- el grito del vigía.

Él saltó junto a su pokemon y se asomaron por la borda a lo lejos se veía tierra firme.

-¡al fin!- gritó. Corrió a la planta baja y tomó su mochila con sus cosas. Regresó a cubierta para irse con su compañero. Pero todos los miembros de la tripulación lo estaban esperando. Lucario gruñía por lo bajo. Frente a todos los hombres se encontraba el capitán de esa nave, con su vestimenta roja y su chatot en el hombro.

-el tiempo de decirte adiós ha llegado- dijo- te vamos a extrañar cameron.

-eh si…yo también los voy a extrañar capitán barbazabache- respondió el chico. Algunos se echaron a llorar con la cabeza gacha y apretando los puños. Solo el capitán se mantuvo sereno- gracias por todo.

Cameron tomó una pokebola y sacó a su hydreigon. Él y su lucario se montaron en su espalda y el pokemon alzó el vuelo.

-¡adiós cameron!-gritaron los hombres- ¡ten suerte volviéndote el mejor entrenador!

-¡gracias! ¡Ustedes también tengan suerte encontrando el _unique piece_!

Ellos se alejaron a toda velocidad del _black clamperl _hacia la tierra firme, estaban emocionados. Tardaron unos minutos en llegar a su destino. La playa. Hydreigon cayó de cara a la arena. Lucario y Cameron le siguieron.

-¡tierra!- grito cameron levantándose y alzando las manos de las que se escurría arena entre los dedos- ¡Es tierra! ¡Tierra de una región! ¡No de una isla llena de caníbales o pokemon gigantes que te quieran aplastar!

Lucario y hydreigon vitorearon de la misma forma.

-pensé que estaría condenado, pero sobreviví a la crueldad del destino que me puso en ese barco.

Lucario y hydreigon lo vieron con miradas recargadas de reproche.

-.- -.-

-ok fui yo el que se subió por voluntad propia ¿pero cómo iba a saber que era un barco pirata?

-.- -.-

-bueno no sabía que una bandera negra con el cráneo de un cubone y dos huesos en cruz significaba eso.

-.- -.-

-vamos no es como si hubiéramos cometido piraterías.

-.- -.-

-bueno si, uno que otro atraco pero todos fueron a tipos malos. Ningún inocente fue víctima de nosotros.

-.- -.-

-sí, está bien no podemos contar a los pokemon tipo agua que tuvimos que comer para sobrevivir, ¡pero eso si no es un crimen!

-.- -.-

-bueno comer carne de wailord si es ilegal ¡pero mientras nadie lo sepa todo estará bien!

-.- -.-

-¡¿ya quieren dejar de verme así?!

Cameron se levantó y se sacudió la arena de sus ropas que estaban bien viejas. Analizó el lugar con su vista, no veía ninguna ciudad.

-¿Cómo es que dijo el capitán que se llamaba esta región?... ¿"malos"?...¿por qué una región se llamaría _malos_?...¡¿será una región del mal?!

Lucario y hydreigon se encogieron de hombros.

-bueno ya no podemos vivir nada peor después de ese viaje.

Cameron regresó hydreigon a su pokebola y se adentró en esa tierra desconocida seguido de su lucario. No sabía para dónde ir, pero igual siguió su caminata hasta que finalmente encontró un sendero.

-por donde vamos ¿por izquierda o por la derecha?- preguntó. Su lucario se encogió de hombros. Cameron cerró sus ojos meditando su decisión. Lo que decidió hacer fue usar su inductor de ideas de emergencia. Se jaló la banda de su frente y la soltó para darse un golpe.

-¡ya se! ¡Derecha!

Y por la izquierda apareció alguien. Fue una escena transcurrida en cámara lenta, cameron cruzó miradas con una chica que andaba en patines.

-ah- dijo ella deteniendo su andar- ¿eres entrenador?

Era una chica que tenía implementos de seguridad. Su casco era amarillo, su pelo era negro acomodado en dos coletas, tenía una camisa blanca ceñida sin mangas, una licra amarilla y negra. Cameron escuchó un coro de jigglypuff y todo a su alrededor se puso rosa.

-wah…-soltó con una sonrisa boba.

-¿disculpa?

-¿Qué?- cameron espabiló.

-te pregunté si eras entrenador- dijo la chica.

-¡si! ¡Lo soy!

-que bien, justo ahora deseaba una batalla. Mucho gusto me llamo Ruth.

-yo me llamo camarón ¡digo! Cameron.

La chica rio por lo bajo y Cameron volvió a su trance. La patinadora tomó una pokebola y la arrojó. Esta se abrió. Lo que apareció fue un lucario.

-¿te importa si enfrentamos nuestros lucarios?- preguntó ella.

-wah…-asintió cameron. Su lucario avanzó inseguro.

-empecemos, lucario usa esfera aural- el lucario de la chica junto sus manos y disparó una esfera azulada. Cameron no dio ninguna orden pero su lucario desvió el ataque con un manotón como si nada- vaya. Es fuerte. Usa hueso veloz ahora.

El lucario de la chica materializó un bastón luminoso y arremetió contra su contrincante. El lucario de cameron esquivó los golpes como la misma naturalidad que desvió el aura esfera.

El lucario de cameron le reclamó a su entrenador sin dejar de esquivar los golpes, eso fue suficiente para sacarlo de su trance.

-oh usa fuerza palma- con un rápido movimiento su lucario puso su palma en el abdomen de su contrincante y luego una honda de choque atravesó su cuerpo. Este boqueó y cayó al suelo debilitado.

\- ¡qué fuerte!- exclamó la chica.

-claro que es fuerte- contestó cameron sacando pecho- es el pokemon más fuerte de mi equipo.

La entrenadora regresó a su lucario.

-tú también regresa lucario- ordenó cameron- démosle chance a otros para luchar.

Su lucario volvió a su lado y cameron lanzó a su segundo pokemon. Su hydreigon. La chica sonrió y sacó su segundo pokemon, el cual Cameron no reconocía. Usó su pokedex pero este no tenía datos del pokemon.

-bueno batallaremos de cualquier forma, verdad hydreigon?

El pokemon emitió un gruñido y su cuerpo se estremeció. Cameron frunció el ceño ¿acaso hydreigon estaba asustado? ¿y de un pokemon tan tierno?

-sylveon usa ojitos tiernos- el pokemon inclinó la cabeza y parpadeó poniendo cara de cachorrito. Hydreigon chilló totalmente asustado.

-¿hydreigon que te pasa?- preguntó cameron.

-fuerza lunar- el pokemon de Ruth saltó. En el aire quedó suspendido por breves segundo en una pose de bípedo. Cerró sus ojos y entonó una nota musical con su voz. A sus espaldas el cielo se oscureció y la imagen de una luna apareció. En el siguiente instante el cielo nocturno se desvaneció y sylveon disparó una esfera de luz rosada. El proyectil impactó contra hydreigon arrancándole un alarido de dolor.

-hydreigon espabílate- le ordenó cameron. Hydreigon sacudió su cabeza en un intento por quitar ese terror que sentía en sus genes- usa pulso dragón.

El pokemon dragón abrió las fauces y disparó un rayo multicolor que tomó la forma de un dragón. El ataque impactó pero no estalló. Se deshizo al contacto con sylveon.

-¡¿Queeeeee?!- gritó Cameron totalmente incrédulo de lo que había presenciado.

-hiper rayo- sylveon volvió a alzar su melodiosa voz. De su boca fue disparado un rayo de luz rosada que impactó de lleno contra hydreigon. El pokemon dragón soltó un alarido más fuerte y cayó al suelo debilitado.

-¡¿pero qué pasó?!- gritó cameron.

-jejeje se nota que eres nuevo por esta región- rio la chica- los pokemon tipo dragón y tipo siniestro están en desventaja contra los tipo hada.

-¿tipo hada?

La chica asintió.

-sylveon es una evolución alternativa de eevee y es tipo hada. Estos son inmunes a los movimientos tipo dragón y gracias a la habilidad de mi sylveon, piel feérica, todos los ataques tipo normal se vuelven tipo hada y además son potenciados.

-ehhh no entiendo del todo, pero no voy a rendirme- cameron regresó su hydreigon y estaba por tomar a su siguiente pokemon cuando una de sus pokebolas se abrió. El más reciente miembro de su equipo se presentó a la batalla.

Sylveon soltó un chillido al ver la masa viviente de color morado que se había materializado en frente suyo.

-¡swalot!- reclamó cameron. Su pokemon tenía una baya sitrus entre los labios que tragó en seguida.

-esto no es bueno- Ruth alzó la pokebola de sylveon con la intención de regresarlo, pero swalot abrió su gran boca y produjo un eructo atronador que hizo que los entrenadores se llevaran las manos a los oídos. Sylveon fue víctima de las terribles ondas sonoras que le causaron mucho daño. Acto seguido el pokemon juntó sus labios y a manera de sorber por un pitillo ingirió un aura verdosa que se desprendió de sylveon. Ruth se repuso del shock del sonido, tomó su pokebola para regresar a su pokemon, pero el pokemon veneno abrió su gran boca otra vez y engulló a sylveon. Se escuchó el sonido de tragar grueso.

Un momento de silencio.

-¡kyaahhh!- gritó Ruth.

-¡no swalot! ¡No te lo puedes comer!- gritó cameron acercándose junto a su lucario- ¡Escúpelo! ¡Escúpelo!- el pokemon veneno se negó a hacer caso. Lucario lo sujetó y le metió el brazo hasta el hombro en la boca. Hizo como si buscara algo, espabiló como si lo hubiera encontrado y luego lo sacó. Resultó ser el esqueleto de un basculin.

Ruth palideció.

-jejeje es del desayuno- rio cameron nerviosamente. Ruth puso los ojos en blanco y cayó de espaldas desmayada. Lucario volvió a meter el brazo y esa vez si sacó a sylveon por una pata trasera, estaba con los ojos en remolino y cubierto de bilis.

-¿ouh y ahora que voy a hacer?- se preguntó cameron nervioso. Analizó a la chica que se encontraba desmayada, la recorrió con la mirada. El escenario en su campo de visión volvió a ponerse rosa. Ella era la chica más linda que había visto en muchas semanas tras estar rodeado de hombres aventureros y aborígenes salvajes.

Swalot y lucario estaban discutiendo. El pokemon veneno quería volver a ingerir al pokemon hada, pero el de acero no lo dejaba. Cameron regresó a la realidad. Tomó a Ruth de las axilas para llevarla a la sombra de un árbol.

-tendré que esperar a que despierte…-suspiró y tomó asiento. La miró de reojo, no podía evitarlo. Sentía algo que nunca había sentido antes. Sus mejillas ardieron al recorrerla una y otra vez con su mirada. Analizaba cada curva y cada detalle de su anatomía.

"debo estar enfermo" pensó cameron.

Ruth comenzó a removerse y hablar entre sueños.

-hmmm hmmm no…- su voz suave y movimientos le causaban un cosquilleo en la espalda al chico. Cameron sintió un vértigo, trató de distraerse viendo la escena cómica de como swalot perseguía a lucario tratando de quitarle al sylveon que seguía inconsciente

\- hmm huummm- siguió Ruth.

-tengo que ir a un doctor- dijo Cameron.

-swalot malo…no puedes comerte a sylveon- murmuró Ruth. Cameron rio. Ella giró para quedar de lado. Apresó su mano izquierda entre sus piernas-hammm lickitung malo…no puedes lamerme ahí.

"¡DEGORYAAA!" gritó cameron para sus adentros siguiendo sin saber el porqué.

* * *

_Todos quieren ser unos maestros __  
todos quieren siempre resaltar  
todos quieren encontrar atajos  
para ser siempre de lo mejor_

El chico cantaba alegre andando por la ruta 5. Se deslizaba con suavidad sobre el suelo rocoso como si fuera de hielo. Sus patines casi no emitían sonido. Daba giros, saltos y piruetas con facilidad y fluidez. Había recorrido una larga distancia para llegar al famoso parque de patinaje de kalos. Hacía tiempo que no lo visitaba. Siguió andando con total calma. Seguía cantando totalmente despreocupado.

_tururututuru __  
otra forma de vivir  
tururututuru_

Cantó una par de canciones más antes de llegar a su destino. Ahí, en medio del bosque, estaba un sector pavimentado. Era una plaza que tenía una pista ovalada, varias rampas de diferentes dimensiones, barras de distintos largos por las cuales se podían deslizar y muchos conos que parecían puntos anaranjados a lo lejos. Sonrió. Apretó el paso. Siguió a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la entrada. La pasó tan rápido que provocó una ráfaga de viento. Enseguida entró en el circuito. Subió a la barra más larga y se deslizó sobre esta en perfecto equilibrio, las ruedas de sus patines estaban alineadas con el metal de manera precisa. Terminó de pasar la barra, luego fue a la rampa más alta. La subió sin tomar impulso y cuando llegó al tope salió disparado varios metros hacia arriba. Todos pusieron su atención en él que giraba cual clavadista profesional. Y cuando parecía que se iba a rematar tomó la rampa al caer y del otro lado sujetó el borde para detener su inercia. Descendió con gracia y levantó sus manos con todos los dedos extendidos.

-eso fue un 10 de 10- dijo. Todos quedaron anonadados por unos segundos hasta que uno de los patinadores rompió el silencio.

-¡es el kalm el campeón mundial!

Los patinadores se arremolinaron a su alrededor. Le pedían que firmaran sus cascos, patines y otros implementos de seguridad. Muchos sacaron sus cámaras para tomarse fotos con él, otros encendieron sus holomisores para correr la voz.

-Gracia. Gracias. Yo también los amo- dijo kalm.

-¡kyaahhh!- gritaron las patinadoras.

-por favor kalm, haznos una presentación en combo con tus pokemon- dijo uno de los patinadores y los demás también apoyaron la petición.

-hmmm no tengo una presentación preparada, así que…improvisaré.

Kalm tomó una de sus pokebolas. Todos le dieron espacio; expectantes. El campeón mundial arrojó la pokebola y de esta salió un electrode. Él se puso en cuclillas, junto sus manos alrededor de su boca y le susurró algo a su pokemon. Electrode asintió. De su bolsillo, kalm sacó una pañoleta blanca con la que se vendó sus ojos. Electrode ejecutó un ataque de rodada y se alejó de kalm. Cuando se distanció hizo una vuelta en U. se dirigió hacia kalm a toda velocidad. Parecía que lo iba a golpear, pero él dio un salto hacia atrás y cayó sobre electrode que no dejó de girar.

El patinador se quedó sobre este, las ruedas de sus patines emitían chispas con el contacto con la piel electroestática del pokemon. Electrode siguió un circuito de conos. Parecía que con cada curva kalm se iba a caer, sin embargo se mantenía de alguna forma sobre su pokemon. A todos les costaba respirar por la emoción. Electrode se acercó a la barra de deslizamiento. Kalm y su pokemon saltaron, el patinador haciendo una pirueta. El pokemon cayó sobre la barra y siguió su andar. Kalm a su vez cayó sobre este, esta vez tenía solo una pierna sobre su pokemon. Sus otras extremidades estaban extendidas en una pose de ballet. Por más asombroso que pareciera, el campeón siguió en montado sobre su pokemon aun en los cambios de dirección de la barra. Llegó al final y ellos volvieron a saltar. Electrode ahora ejecutó giro bola y kalm un salto de patinador de hielo. Electrode aterrizó sobre la punta de un cono y kalm aterrizó otra vez sobre él. Los dos siguieron girando, generando muchas más chispas que antes. El electrode emitió un aura amarilla y las chispas aumentaron en cantidad. Los dos se empezaron a elevar en el aire poco a poco. Alcanzando cierta altura la rotación de ellos fue parando poco a poco hasta que se detuvieron por completo. Ambos quedaron viendo hacia la misma dirección. Kalm extendió sus brazos al estilo "This is it" y unos relámpagos se desprendieron de electrode por un par de segundos.

Silencio….después vinieron gritos, aplausos, chiflidos y porras.

Kalm descendió y se quitó la pañoleta de los ojos. Sus fans lo tomaron de los brazos y piernas y lo arrojaron al aire varias veces sin dejar de gritar su fanatismo hacia él. El campeón disfrutó el amor de sus fans gustoso. Más tarde, ya más calmados, todos se sentaron en el área de descanso sentados en el suelo como niños chiquitos escuchando un cuento de pokemon hadas. Kalm les relataba anécdotas y hablaba un poco de sí.

-¿y qué clase de chicas te gustan?- preguntó una patinadora. Las demás chillaron por lo bajo.

-hmmm- kalm meneo el termo en su mano como si quisiera sacarle más sabor al agua- obviamente me gustan las patinadoras…pero estoy buscando una que sea tan buena como yo.

Las demás se decayeron. Kalm sintió lastima por ellas, pero esa era la verdad. Miró al cielo azul, deseando que muy pronto pudiera encontrar a una chica con alas con quien volar.

* * *

Un viento acarició sus mejillas. Movió su largo cabello. Pareció que hubiera escuchado una voz, pero se sacudió ese pensamiento atribuyéndolo a su imaginación. Estiró sus músculos y se acomodó el guante con su piedra llave.

-lucarios sigamos- ordenó y comenzó a andar sobre sus patines siendo seguida por un par de lucarios.

**Notas del autor:**

Y aquí el final del especial, en el próximo capítulo volvemos con ash, Alexa y serena. Para aclarar Ruth tiene la apariencia de una patinadora del juego pokemon XY. Espero haberlos sorprendido y divertido con la aparición de cameron. Y también espero hayan disfrutado del resto de personajes.

_Mask of ice_, lo siento amigo un trio es demasiado, escucharé cualquier otra petición que no sea tan extrema.

No siendo más me despido, nos leemos luego.

**To be continued.**


	16. regreso a ciudad Luminalia

**Notas del autor:**

Ok primero que nada lamento la espera. No es que haya abandonado la historia es que si se fijan en mi perfil estuve trabajando últimamente en otros de mis fics. Puede que este no sea el fic que disfrute más en escribir, no digo que no me guste escribirlo, me encanta de hecho, pero me encanta más escribir mi fic de "viaje pokemon censurado" a pesar que no sea tan popular como este, en fin, este capítulo vale por tres para compensar mi ausencia. Espero sea de su agrado.

**Capítulo 16: regreso a ciudad Luminalia.**

Nuestros héroes estaban a punto de llegar a ciudad Luminalia cuando escucharon un grito a sus espaldas.

-¡Esperen! ¡Esperen!- al darse la vuelta vieron que se trataba de la hermana menor de Alexa. Corría a trote de atleta- ¡qué bien que los alcanzo!

-¿Qué haces aquí violeta?- preguntó Alexa.

-con todo ese rollo de tu novio se me olvidó mencionarte algo- violeta sacó uno de sus bolsillos un cartón rectangular de color rosa oscuro con la silueta negra de una mujer que usaba ropa interior blanca. Tenía escrito en letras amarillas: _Victory road´s secret._

-¿qué es esto?- preguntó la hermana mayor. Ash y Serena estiraron el cuello curiosos.

-es una invitación que me llegó para la inauguración privada de la tienda de lencería de la línea de la famosísima diseñadora Valeria. Y también la mismísima Elesa estará en la celebración.

-¡¿de verdad?!- chilló Serena.

-¡¿lencería?!- exclamaron Ash y Alexa al unísono.

-aja recibí esta invitación que vale por el cupo de tres personas. Solo mujeres ash, lo siento.

-¡yo nunca dije que iba a ir!

-no, pero lo pensaste- violeta rio bajo las yemas de sus dedos con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste en lugar de venir corriendo como una loca y…decir esto en frente de ash?- preguntó Alexa. Se veía nerviosa y avergonzada.

-lo hice- de otro bolsillo Violeta un teléfono- como de costumbre dejas las cosas tiradas por todas partes. Me ilusioné pensando que ya te habías curado de ese mal hábito.

-¿violeta ya tienes a otra invitada?- preguntó Serena.

-oh Serena, no me percaté que estabas ahí ¿también quieres ir?

-¡si! Soy super fan de la línea de ropa de Valeria.

\- entonces vamos y compremos ropa interior linda y sexy.

Las chicas se llevaron las manos al rostro y ash desvió la mirada en un intento por ocultar el potente sonrojo. No se percataron que a unos 100 metros de distancia el equipo rocket escuchaba atentamente con un dispositivo amplificador de sonido.

-¿escucharon lo que dijo?- preguntó Jessie.

-sí, que se van a comprar pantis y sostenes –respondió james.

-¿a quién le importa eso?- suspiró meowth.

-¡a mi desde luego!- exclamó Jessie- no voy a perder en cuanto encanto femenino. Les mostraré que yo soy la más sexy de todas.

Jessie rio maléficamente mientras llamas ardientes la rodeaban.

\- como que tú y yo estamos fuera de contexto en este capítulo- murmuró james.

-pues yo creo que Jessie no sirve ni para fanservice- susurró meowth.

-woooooooobofet.

* * *

Ash dejó que las chicas se fueran en su plan de mujeres. El joven entrenador tenía intenciones de volver al parque para tener nuevas batallas. Solo esperaba que no se encontrara con más chicas locas.

-pikapi- su compañero soltó unas palabras por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa pikachu?- preguntó ash. Entonces se percató que mucha gente lo estaba viendo de reojo y murmurando.

"claro ¿Cómo pude olvidarme que terminé dañando su monumento histórico?"

Por no prestar atención ash chocó contra alguien.

-lo siento- se disculpó de inmediato.

-descuida.

-huh?

Los dos chicos bajaron sus miradas curiosos. Contemplaron por unos segundos la chaqueta del otro. Ash pudo notar que la chaqueta de ese sujeto era igual a la de él con la excepción que tenía las mangas largas. Alzó la vista de nuevo. El joven sonreía y le veía a través de sus gafas de sol.

-oh ya veo. eres uno de mis fans- dijo.

-¿Qué?

-te la firmaré con gusto.

El chico sacó un marcador e hizo como si fuera a rayarle la ropa. Ash dio un salto atrás saliéndose de su alcance.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-pues darte mi autógrafo.

-¿y yo para que quiero tu autógrafo?

-eres uno de mis fans, verdad?

-de que hablas?. Yo no soy fan tuyo.

-y porque tienes una chaqueta igual a la mía?

-eso mismo me preguntaba yo. Mi mama me hizo esta chaqueta ella misma.

-ah entonces quizá tu madre sea mi fan.

-¿estás loco o qué?

El sujeto puso cara serie. Levantó sus gafas sobre su gorra exponiendo sus ojos azules.

-¿no sabes quién soy yo?- preguntó, su tono marcaba incredulidad.

-no, debería?

-soy Kalm.

-eh…mucho gusto…Kalm…me llamo Ash Ketchum.

Él hizo como que iba a contestar pero unas chicas se interpusieron entre ambos. Le pedían fotos y autógrafos a lo loco. Él recobrando una sonrisa cumplió sus pedidos.

-¿lo ves?- preguntó sin embargo Ash ya no se encontraba- ¡¿A dónde fue?!

Miró a todos lados sin poder divisar a ese chico que no lo reconoció.

-creo que mejor no involucrarse con ese demente- le decía Ash a pikachu alejándose por las calles. El roedor eléctrico asintió.

Ash retomó su camino al parque cuando unos sonidos peculiares captaron su atención. Se detuvo en frente de un callejón que a pesar de ser de día era muy oscuro.

-suena como a una batalla- dijo.

Escuchó un grito chillón. Muy familiar.

-¿deberíamos investigar?- preguntó. Pikachu levantó su patita en forma de puño- bien, vamos.

Entraron en el oscuro callejón adentrándose en las entrañas de la ciudad. Volvieron a escuchar esa voz chillona implorando piedad. Llegaron al fondo. El callejón terminó en un espacio cerrado, limitado por las edificaciones de la ciudad. Ahí en el medio vio a james de rodillas, llorando como un aspersor. En frente de él estaba alguien con un traje negro. El casco con un cristal anaranjado solo dejaba ver una sombra de su rostro.

-no por favor- decía james- no te los lleves. ¡Llévame a mí!

-¿_para que querría llevarte?-_ preguntó el personaje misterioso con una voz robótica. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza. Ash pudo notar que ahora lo estaba mirando a él.

-¡mocoso!- gritó james y se arrastró hasta sus pies- ¡por favor tienes que ayudarme!

-¿ayudarte?

-esta power ranger nos retó a una batalla y cuando me derrotó tomó mis…¡pokebolas!

-…ok

-incluso capturó a meowth en una y se los piensa llevar.

-oh bueno ya saben lo que dicen: ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón.

Ash se dio media vuelta con la intención de irse. James enseguida lo sujetó de los talones.

-¡¿Cómo no puedes ayudarme?!

-¡¿y lo preguntas?! ¡Ustedes me hacen la vida imposible!

-por favor no somos tan malos, a veces te hemos ayudado. Como esa vez en la película de lugia.

-nada de eso compensa todas las veces que han tratado de robarme a mi pikachu- Ash trató de zafarse del agarre.

_-¿te vas tan pronto?_

Ash se sobre exaltó. El personaje estaba bloqueándole el paso por el callejón. Estando más cerca, pudo ver que se trataba de una chica por las curvas marcadas por ese traje ceñido.

_-¿Por qué no te olvidas de ese sujeto y tenemos una batalla amistosa?_

-no me apetece batallar con criminales para ayudar a criminales.

_-oh? Pero si yo le he robado a gente inocente también._

Ash frunció el ceño. Eso ya era otra historia diferente. Además pensaba que ella no le dejaría opción.

-muy bien ¡Pikachu yo te elijo!

…

Las chicas llegaron a la inauguración de la tienda. No era precisamente como Alexa se lo había imaginado. El letrero sobre la entrada tenía el mismo motivo de la invitación y las vitrinas estaban polarizadas.

-así parece tienda para viejos verdes- comentó Violeta.

-¿serena eres tú?- la más joven se dio la vuelta y vieron a otro trio de mujeres. Una era pelirroja con gafas, otra bajita de piel morena y una alta pelirroja con gafas de sol.

-¡Aria! ¡Xana!- exclamó Serena reuniéndose con esas dos- ¡¿ustedes también vienen a la inauguración?!

-ay por supuesto- contestó Aria.

-yo no lo tenía planeado, pero Aria me invitó de improviso.

-y ella?- Serena señaló a la más alta.

-ahaha gusto en conocerte me llamo jessica(jessie), tenías muchos deseos de venir a esta tienda. Solo que no tenía invitación.

-yo le permití que nos acompañara-dijo Aria-, dio el caso que mis amigas cancelaron a último minuto.

-¿Qué tal si entramos a ver si vale la pena tanta emoción?- sugirió Violeta.

Se acercaron a la entrada. Un par de chicas en kimono recibieron sus invitaciones y les permitieron pasar. Luces blancas iluminaban el lugar decorado por docenas…cientos de prendas íntimas colgadas en percheros circulares y los muros. Los motivos eran muy variados, pero ninguno era sencillo. Cada prenda parecía una obra de arte textil. Venían en todos los colores, diseños y tamaños.

Las mujeres tomaban y admiraban los sostenes y las pantis asombradas.

-¡que emoción!- chilló Serena y saltó a un perchero cercano.

-qué cosas tan lindas- dijo Aria palpando un sostén rosa con encaje negro- Y son tan suaves. No cabe duda que son cómodas.

-oho esto es de alta calidad- comentó violeta.

"voy a escoger las mejores prendas muahahah" vitoreaba Jessie.

"¿Qué debería escoger?" se preguntó Alexa "Ash ya me vio en mi conjunto más lindo…tengo que superarme"

-¿oye Serena cuál es tu talla de busto?- preguntó violeta.

La chica se sobre exaltó y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-¿para qué lo quieres saber?- preguntó con voz chillona.

-ok no me lo digas, yo adivino hmmm eres 36B

-¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

-jajaj tengo buen ojo gracias a mi profesión de fotógrafa

-creí que fotografiabas pokemon.

-no quiere decir que nunca fotografío a humanos. También veo que esta chica Aria tiene exactamente tu misma talla. La mujer que las acompañó a pesar de ser más alta solo es de unos 38B.

-podemos escucharte- masculló Jessie.

-pues si tienes curiosidad- Violeta se cruzó los brazos bajo sus redondos pechos- yo soy 38C.

-guh- las chicas ahogaron una exclamación- y mi querida hermana se lleva el premio mayor por ser 32D.

-¡violeta!- gritó Alexa totalmente avergonzada. Las chicas la veían con ojos entrecerrados y sombríos.

"que ni se atreva a decir que yo soy solo 32A" pensó Xana, con mayor ira y celos que todas juntas.

-todas por favor presten atención- las chicas voltearon a ver a una pequeña tarima donde una chica en kimono negro hablaba en micrófono- antes que nada agradecemos su asistencia a la inauguración de nuestra tienda. Ahora daremos inicio a la presentación dada por nuestras anfitrionas.

La chica se hizo a un lado. Unos reflectores alumbraron a una cortina detrás de la tarima. La cortina se corrió dejando ver a Valeria y Elesa, de espaldas una a la otra. Las presentes aplaudieron y chillaron emocionadas. Las divas se voltearon con gracia. Elesa oprimió un botón en sus gafas que hizo que los cristales rojos de retrajeran, tiró a un lado su bullido abrigo amarillo agitando sus coletas negras en el proceso. Valeria movía sus brazos en una danza hipnótica, las mangas de su kimono se agitaban como auténticas alas.

-bienvenidas- dijeron las dos al unísono. El público volvió a chillar de emoción.

-ahora les daremos una breve y simple presentación sobre la línea de ropa- dijo Valeria.

-no solo es cuestión de usar la ropa sino de lucirla- dijo Elesa.

-les garantizo que con la belleza de estas prendas hechizaran a sus enamorados.

-¡kyaaahh!- gritaron las chicas nuevamente.

El corazón de Alexa dio un vuelco.

-¿tienes algún enamorado Serena?- le preguntó Aria.

-hmm puede que si puede que no. Y tu Xana?

-¿y-y-y-yo? ¡No! ¡No lo tengo!

-je que mala actriz eres- se burló Violeta.

-disculpe usted- Elesa apuntó a un lugar en el público- la de camisa negra y roja.

-¡¿yo?!- preguntó Alexa. Todas en el lugar se voltearon a verla.

-si, usted. Por favor venga.

No muy segura avanzó y se subió en la pequeña tarima.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Elesa.

-me…me llamo Alexa.

-de acuerdo Alexa vas a ayudarnos con la presentación de cómo usar correctamente los sostenes.

-eh?

-no seas tímida- dijo Valeria- aquí todas somos mujeres. los vidrios están polarizados y la puerta está cerrada.

-ah bueno yo…

Con un jalón Elesa le quitó la camisa a Alexa.

_Boing boing._

Sus pechos rebotaron. Los ojos de las chicas del público se desorbitaron.

-tiene buen gusto- señaló Valeria por el hermoso sostén de encaje negro.

-oigan- se quejó Alexa cubriéndose el pecho.

-32D eh?- Elesa analizaba a la apenada Alexa y una chica con kimono le ofreció una bandeja con varios sostenes- este te quedará de maravilla.

Tomó uno color rojo escarlata.

Alexa por esos ojos brillantes, en especial los de Valeria, no pudo negarse. Se quitó su sostén de espaldas al público y se puso el que le ofrecían. Antes de abrocharlo Elesa le dio la vuelta para que encarara de nuevo al público.

-les mostraremos la forma apropiada de colocarse un sostén- dijo- así podrán realzar el volumen de su busto.

Elesa procedió con la explicación mientras ejecutaba los pasos.

-Primero: una vez que pongas los tirantes jale hacia abajo la parte del frente.

Segundo: baja las copas y levante los senos hasta que la banda descanse en tu torax.

Tercero: mantén la posición hasta que lo abroches.

Cuarto: párese derecha mientras tira de los tirantes una vez más.

Quinto: sujete la parte exterior de la copa con una mano mientras que con la otra mueve el seno hacia el interior. Levante desde abajo hacia arriba.(en este paso Alexa chilló por lo bajo cuando la mano de Elesa rosaba su piel intima).

Sexto y último: baje la parte de atrás de la banda justo por debajo del omoplato y habrá terminado.

_Wobble wobble_

Los movimientos de los senos realzados de Alexa produjeron una especia de honda sobrenatural que causó daños psicológicos a todas las presentes. Hasta su hermana estaba forzando una sonrisa, pero la vena enarcada en su frente decía otra cosa. Los rostros de Aria, Serena y jessie estaban tan sombríos que parecían negros como la noche. Xana estaba agachada en un rincón llorando en silencio.

* * *

-lo…lo lamento…Ash…

Shinobu pronunció sus últimas palabras antes de perder el conocimiento y caer completamente debilitado.

-¡no lo puedo creer!- exclamó james con las manos en la cabeza.

Ash estaba pasmado.

_-uff vaya que fue la batalla más dura que haya tenido en semanas_\- dijo la enmascarada.

El lugar a su alrededor estaba destrozado. Las paredes y el piso estaban colmadas de grietas y cráteres de diferentes tamaños. El granbull de ella se apoyó sobre sus rodillas respirando agitadamente.

-regresa- la entrenadora regresó al último de sus pokemon con el cual dio por terminada la pelea resultando en su victoria.

-regresa shinobu- Ash regresó a su pokemon herido, en el siguiente instantes la misteriosa entrenadora apareció en frente suyo y le arrebató la pokebola-¡oye!

Ella se volvió a mover tan rápido como el viento. Se puso de tras de ash y le quitó el resto de sus pokebolas en un santiamén para aparecer de nuevo del otro lado del callejón.

_-mis sensores indican que debe ser esta-_ la chica tomó la pokebola de pikachu. Apuntó al roedor desmayado en el suelo.

Ash se interpuso bloqueando el rayo de luz roja. Gritó de dolor cuando fue golpeado por el as de luz. Era el efecto que causaba en humanos después de todo.

-ríndete- le dijo la entrenadora- has perdido. Será mejor que te quites antes de que salgas herido.

-¡jamás!- gritó ash-¡protegeré a pikachu con mi vida!

Se escuchó a la chica suspirar.

-bueno quédate con el roedor, me conformaré con tus otros dos pokemon.

-¡No!

La enmascarada dio un salto tan alto que parecía que iba a llevar a las azoteas de los edificios sin problemas. Una sombra que descendió sobre ella le hizo perder el equilibrio cuando la sujeto momentáneamente. Terminó cayendo de espaldas moviendo frenéticamente sus brazos y piernas. Cayó como peso muerto dentro de un contenedor de basura. En cambio el otro sujeto que apareció de lo alto aterrizó con estilo. Sus patines rasparon el suelo agrietado levantando un leve rastro lineal de polvo.

-me debes una grande- dijo Kalm.

Le ofreció las pokebolas a ash y james.

-¡gracias!- exclamó james de alegría. Sacó a meowth de su pokebola. El pokemon estaba aturdido. James lo abrazó con mucho apapacho.

-gracias- murmuró ash tomando las suyas.

_-¡ouch!-_ La entrenadora misteriosa salió del contenedor sobándose el cuello- _¡habría muerto de no haber tenido mi traje de expansión!_

-¿por una caída de esa altura tan baja?- preguntó james con incredulidad.

-no todos somos a prueba de choques- dijo Ash.

-¿y que expande ese traje?- preguntó meowth.

-por lo visto los pechos no-dijo kalm

-¡expande mis capacidades físicas naturales!- gritó ella- y vienen equipados con patines _ball roller._

Levanto su pierna dejando ver que en la suela del zapato estaban unas esferas plateadas.

-se parecen a esas bolas en los mouse de computador viejo- señaló meowth.

-interesante- dijo kalm- me gustaría tener una competición contigo de no ser una criminal. Tú debes ser la famosa ladrona Esprit.

_-lo soy y me las vas a pagar._

-humm no creo que puedas- kalm mostró las pokebolas restantes, las que pertenecían a Esprit. La ladrona se puso en posición de combate.

-¿Por qué no lo dejamos por hoy?- sugirió Kalm- tus pokemon están heridos, los míos en perfecto estado y aun con traje y todo puedes tener dificultades lidiando conmigo. Mejor que ninguna parte corra riesgos.

la chica pareció dudar. Luego relajó su postura.

_-está bien, por hoy los dejo._

Kalm le lanzó sus pokebolas y ella las atrapó.

_-algún día me las pagaras._

Con un salto la chica desapareció en lo alto de los edificios.

-fiu menos mal se fue- suspiró Kalm.

-oye gracias- repitió ash.

-mejor nos vamos antes que vuelva- james y meowth salieron corriendo a todo vapor.

-sigamos su ejemplo y salgamos de aquí.

Kalm y ash salieron del callejón y se fueron directamente al centro pokemon donde atendieron al equipo herido de Ash. Los entrenadores mientras tanto se tomaron unos refresco para aliviar su sed y fatiga.

-¿Quién era ella?- preguntó Ash.

-se hace llamar Esprit- contestó Kalm- es una ladrona que reta y roba a quienes se atrevan a ir a lo profundo de los callejones. La policía lleva meses tratando de arrestarla.

Ash apretó el vaso con su bebida.

-no puedo creer que haya perdido.

-oye luchaste a su igual y ella es fuerte.

-si…espera ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-los estuve observando casi desde el principio.

Ash se iba a quejar pero decidió mantenerse callado. No iba reclamar por su propia falta de fuerza.

-de cualquier forma ten cuidado. Mantente lejos de los callejones sin importar cuál sea la hora.

Kalm se levantó de la mesa.

-nos vemos pronto Ash si el destino así lo quiere.

Se despidió con un ademan de la mano y salió del centro. Su equipo pokemon fue devuelto más tarde. Salió a la calle para poder hablar con sus pokemon.

-¡Cuánto lo lamento!- exclamó shinobu apenas salió de la capsula y postrándose- ¡no pude cumplir con sus expectativas y fui derrotado!

Pikachu y charizard también quedaron cabizbajos.

-shinobu por favor levanta el rostro- le ordenó ash. El pokemon obedeció- no lo niego fuimos derrotados. Por poco, pero igual derrotados. Aprovecharemos esta oportunidad que se nos dio para volvernos más fuerte y cuando llegue el momento-levantó su puño- tendremos nuestra revancha.

-¡pi pikachu!- vitoreó el roedor.

Charizard bramó y expulsó un torrente de llamas al aire. shinobu volvió a adquirir su semblante estoico.

-por hoy descansaremos. Tuvieron una batalla dura. Cuando reanudemos nuestro camino entrenaremos más duro.

Ash pidió descansar en una de las habitaciones del centro pokemon. Era temprano por lo que todas las literas del cuarto estaban vacías. Se recostó en una de abajo junto a la pared. Se sentía exhausto y, sobretodo, humillado.

"Esprit…tendré que hacerme más fuerte para vencerla si vuelve a retarme"

Decidió abrir s pokedex de pantalla táctil y estudiar un poco más los pokemon de esa región. No quiso volver a salir en todo el día. Cuando ya se estaba haciendo de noche. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿ash está ahí?- era la voz de Alexa.

El chico saltó fuera de la cama y abrió la puerta de inmediato. Sintió una extraña honda psicológica de golpe cuando quedó frente a frente con los pechos de Alexa.

"¡¿soy yo o se hicieron más grandes?!" gritó el chico para sus adentros.

-ajem- Alexa se aclaró la garganta trayéndolo de regreso.

Ash espabiló y alzó la vista.

-hola ash- saludó ella.

-hola…¿te maquillaste?- as mostraba que Alexa tenía las pestañas negras y largas. Su piel con un tenue rubor y sus labios con un rosa brillante.

-un poco.

-y también te pintaste las uñas- dijo tomándola de las manos. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de color negro y tenían diferentes tipos de pokebolas pintadas- ¡quedó excelente!

Alexa estaba con el corazón en la garganta, quería que se diera cuenta, solo que no esperaba que lo hiciera de inmediato.

-las chicas y yo tuvimos un día de compras y belleza, nos fue bien.

-ya lo creo. Si te puedo dar un beso?

-si…adivina de que sabor es mi labial.

Unieron sus labios. Ella le permitió que atrapara los suyo de manera separada y continua.

_Snap_

El sonido de una cámara y un flash les hicieron separarse.

-una foto para el álbum familiar- rio Violeta.

-oigan par de enamorados ¿vamos a comer?- preguntó serena.

-sí, me muero de hambre.

-de hecho ash ¿Qué tal si cenamos tu y yo solos?

Eso tomó por sorpresa al chico.

-uuuuuuyyyyyyyy- chilló violeta. Serena quedó con una sonrisa congelada y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

-ah pues…si tú quieres…

-¡oigan no vayan a hacer cosas indebidas!- exclamó Serena.

-ay déjalos- Violeta se subió al hombro a Serena que pataleaba y gritaba.

La intuición de Alexa estaba tintineando. Cada vez que Serena mencionó a ash en ese día sus ojos mostraban un brillo misterioso.

_Sigo sin poder percibir sus emociones_

Le habló a su mente la pequeña Anna que estaba a sus pies. A pedido de Alexa quería confirmar las intenciones de Serena (porque estaba algo celosa de la cercanía de ellos). Sin confirmar nada regresó a su pokemon.

-vamos- Alexa lo tomó de una mano y lo fuera del centro pokemon. Entraron a un restaurante que servía platos típicos de la región, aunque no se trataba nada de lujo. Eso hacía sentir a ash más cómodo.

Ash fue honesto con Alexa y le contó el incidente con la ladrona Esprit. Ella se mostró preocupada como era de esperarse.

-creo que si había escuchado esas noticias- dijo Alexa- llevo mucho tiempo fuera de la región. Necesito actualizarme.

-cambiemos de tema ¿Cómo les fue ustedes?

Alexa también le comentó como había sido su día, traicionando la honestidad del joven entrenador no le relató cómo terminó siendo blanco de la envidia de muchas mujeres.

-¿deberíamos…regresar?- preguntó Alexa. Su tono era muy sombrío.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ash tomándola de la mano. Ella sonrió apenada- dime- insistió.

-nada…solo que…

-si?

-me hubiera gustado que viéramos la iluminación de la torre prisma.

-vamos.

-eh?

-¿porque no?

-fuiste atacado.

-si eso me desmotivara no hubiera seguido mi viaje por culpa del equipo rocket. Además podemos cuidarnos el uno al otro.

Alexa rio. Con nuevos ánimos los dos salieron del restaurante y caminaron hasta el centro de la ciudad. De noche parecía mágica. Pasaron cerca de un rio que reflejaba las luces que decoraban las largas avenidas. En el centro de esa enorme ciudad estaba el monumento histórico. Ya completamente reparado. Tomaron asiento en una banca. Alexa le contó acerca de la historia de esa ciudad y de la torre. Ash la escuchaba atentamente y de vez en cuando le robaba un beso. Durazno; era el sabor de su labia. El tiempo se les fue volando.

-ahora sí creo que deberíamos irnos- dijo Alexa.

-tienes razón.

Se levantaron y anduvieron con manos entrelazadas. No era tan tarde por lo que todavía las calles estaban transitadas notoriamente. Alexa se detuvo y jaló de ash.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-quedémonos aquí- Alexa señaló a un hotel cerca de ellos.

Ash tragó grueso ¿Por qué se puso nervioso repentinamente? No sería la primera vez que pasarían una noche juntos. El chico accedió. Pidieron una habitación doble por una noche. El hotel estaba por debajo de ser lujoso y por encima de ser de mala muerte. Normal. Subieron las escaleras hasta la cuarta planta. Encontraron la puerta con el número de su habitación y entraron. Seguidos siempre de sus dos acompañantes de tipo eléctricos.

Ash se desplomó bocarriba sobre la cama. Alexa le siguió cayendo sobre él y estampándole otro beso más en los labios. Pikachu y helioptile rodaron los ojos y sacaron la lengua. Como aquella vez decidieron regresar por voluntad propia a sus pokebolas.

-voy a cambiarme- le susurró Alexa.

Ella se puso de pie y entró al baño. Ash suspiró y se irguió en la cama. Paseó su vista por la habitación. Sus ojos se posaron en un espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba enfrente de la puerta del baño. Alexa no la cerró. Podía ver claramente como ella se despojaba de sus ropas. "deja de mirarla" le gritó una voz "¿Por qué?" preguntó otra

"porque está mal espiar"

"si ella misma quería mostrarnos y entregarnos todo"

"eso no lo hace correcto"

Las dos voces seguían debatiendo en la cabeza de Ash. Como no se decidía seguía con la vista fija en el rostro de Alexa. La admiraba con un espectacular conjunto de ropa interior color rojo escarlata. Ella se volteó. Llevó sus manos a la espalda para quitarse el sostén. Fue ahí cuando su mirada se cruzó con el reflejo de ash. Los dos quedaron petrificados por unos segundos.

-lo-lo lamento- se disculpó ash desviando la vista.

"te lo dije" dijo la voz.

"estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido" se decía él.

-ash-Para su sorpresa Alexa salió del baño usando únicamente su ropa interior. Se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta buscando una especie de seguridad- ¿Qué…que te parece?

El chico enmudeció. Volvió a mirarla. La analizó de pies a cabeza. Las uñas de sus pies también estaban pintadas. Miró sus piernas esbeltas. Sus pantis rojas. Su abdomen esculpido. Los pechos realzados se llevaron un tiempo extra de atención. Por ultimo su rostro, mostraba una expresión de pena y quizá de miedo.

Ash tragó saliva.

-te ves…-su vos se ahogó. Se aclaró la garganta- te ves hermosa.

-si?

-si.

Ella se quedó quieta. Él se levantó sin decir ni una palabra. Se paró justo en frente de ella. Una barrera invisible les impedía avanzar un solo paso.

-alexa…yo…yo…

-entiendo-respondió ella- entiendo que todavía no estés listo.

-no lo hagas sonar así.

-¿así como?

-como que soy yo el muy inseguro.

-no pienso eso.

Ash, harto, traspasó la barrera. Tomó a Alexa de la cadera. El contacto liberó un potente choque eléctrico en la chica dejándola paralizada. Se empinó sobre la punta de sus pies y la besó. Alexa se apoyó en sus hombros y le correspondió el beso. Era un contacto superficial al principio que fue profundizándose poco a poco. Con paso lento regresaron a la cama, ash se sentó y Alexa se puso sobre él a horcajadas. Siguieron besándose. Alexa invadió la boca de ash con su lengua. Fue el turno del entrenador de recibir un choque eléctrico. La temperatura y el ritmo cardiaco de sus cuerpos aumentaron de golpe. Alexa abrió el cierre de la chaqueta de Ash y la deslizó por sus brazos. Luego le quitó la camisa blanca que tenía debajo. Sus movimientos y respiraciones se notaban desesperados. No había vuelta atrás. La potente erección que sobresalía del pantalón de ash lo anunciaba.

-espera-suspiró Alexa. Separándose con un esfuerzo sobrehumano- necesitamos los…preservativos.

Se quitó de encima de ash produciendo una sensación de abandono en el joven. Fue a buscar su mochila en el baño. Él se preguntaba si debía terminar de desvestirse o esperarla.

-¡no! ¡no!- gritó Alexa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ash preocupado.

Alexa salió del baño con cara de tragedia.

-no los encuentro.

-oh- fue lo único que dijo ash.

-dame un momento estoy segura que los puse en algún lado.

Volvió al baño. Ash escuchaba el abrir y cerrar de cremalleras.

-¡no puede ser!- masculló Alexa. Sacó su mochila del baño. Regresó y vació de golpe el contenido de su mochila sobre la cama. Buscaba frenéticamente entre sus cosas.

-¡esto no puede estar pasando!

Tomó la pokebola de su helioptile y la abrió. El pequeño pokemon soltó un chillido y se tapó los ojos después de ver a su entrenadora en esas fachas.

-¡¿helioptile donde puse los poke condones?!

Helioptile la miró de reojo.

-dime donde por favor.

El pokemon eléctrico frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza a un lado. Un signo de interrogación se dibujó sobre su cabeza.

-creo que no sabe lo que son esos- dijo Ash.

Alexa lo regresó a su pokebola. Cayó de rodillas. Blanca como el papel. Sus ojos eran dos círculos sin pupilas y su boca un rectángulo. El alma de ella se asomaba por su boca.

-ya me acordé- dijo con voz quebrada- Violeta me ofreció unos que tenía…olvidé empacarlos.

Momento de silencio.

-pfffffuahahahahahahahahaha.

-¡no es gracioso!- gritó Alexa. Tenía el rostro extremadamente rojo. Lagrimas se asomaban por las comisuras de su rostro.

-buaahaaahahahahhahahaha.

-¡que no es gracioso!

Furiosa se abalanzó sobre ash tumbándolo sobre la cama.

-por favor ya no te rías- le suplicó ocultando su rostro en el cuello de ash, aprovechando para darle suaves mordidas liberando un poco del coraje.

Ash tardó un poco en detener el ataque de carcajadas y recuperar el aliento.

-no te pongas así- le dijo al fin. Ella no contestó- sueles hacer eso y esa parte descuidada de ti también me parece encantadora.

-yo…no sé qué decir…

-es mejor que me riera a que me enojara, no?

-supongo…

Alexa se irguió estando sobre él. Ash la contempló.

-de verdad eres hermosa.

Ella sonrió.

-te amo por todo. Tanto por tus virtudes como por tus defectos.

Su sonrisa se amplió y se inclinó para besarlo. Unos minutos después se pusieron sus pijamas y apagaron las luces. Se acurrucaron estrechamente.

-eres perfecto- susurró Alexa lo suficientemente alto para que ash la escuchara.

-nah.

-cualquier otro hombre quedaría muy frustrado.

-te dije que estoy feliz por cómo eres.

-y por eso te digo que eres perfecto.

Se dieron un beso.

-ash…

-hm?

-también te amo.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno aquí llegamos al final del capítulo. Nuevamente les pido disculpas por las demoras, pero como dije tengo más de una historia. Por estos días trabajaré en esta, asi que actualizaré como solía hacerlo.

**To be continued.**

**Bibliografía**

Se confirmó en el episodio 450 que los rayos de luz roja de las pokebola le hacen daños a los humanos.

Esprit no tiene esos patines en los juegos, yo se los añadí. estan inspirados en los patines del anime/manga Air Gear.


	17. La pista del amor

**Capítulo 17: La pista del amor.**

Ash y Alexa dejaron el hotel donde se hospedaron la noche anterior y fueron a la plaza azul donde se reunieron con Violeta y Serena para desayunar. La joven artista pokemon los recibió con reproches sobre sus actitudes inapropiadas. Violeta felicitaba a su hermana por alguna razón y dijo que le debía detalles. Ignorando esos comentarios tomaron asiento en una mesa en una cafetería.

-¿A dónde van a ir?- preguntó Serena.

-nos dirigiremos a dirigiremos al pueblo Camphrier- respondió ash terminando de tragar un bocado de croissant- retaré el gimnasio de ahí.

-que coincidencia yo también me dirijo para allá.

-ah si?

-guh- faltó poco para que Alexa no escupiera su café.

-aja tomaré la ruta larga hasta el pueblo laguna y participaré en el pokemon showcase.

-ah recuerdo que mencionaste eso cuando nos reunimos en ciudad Santalune.

-esta chica quiere ser la "tercera rueda"- le susurró Violeta a su hermana mayor. Alexa se mantuvo calmada

Terminado el desayuno Violeta se despidió del grupo y se marchó de regreso a su gimnasio. Tal como la fotógrafa predijo Serena se les pegó. Salieron de la ciudad por la puerta que llevaba a la ruta 5. Para ash fue como pasar un portal a un lugar lejano. La vegetación lucía completamente diferente.

-este es el bosque de bambu- dijo Alexa- un pequeño espacio en la región de Kalos que tiene una esencia oriental.

Una de las pokebolas de Ash se abrió repentinamente. Shinobu se materializó e inmediatamente le hizo una reverencia a los entrenadores.

-me disculpo por salir sin permiso- dijo- yo solo deseo estar presente cuando pasamos por este lugar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Has estado aquí?- interrogó Ash.

-aquí tuve un par de lecciones con mi maestro.

-eso es entendible- intervino Alexa- los ninjas de la escuela de ninjitsu de kalos suelen venir a realizar el entrenamiento.

-¿hay una escuela de ninjas en kalos? ¿tu maestro es maestro de esa escuela?

-nunca me lo dijo.

Ash suspiró.

\- este lugar también es famoso por el parque de patinaje al aire libre- comentó serena- ¿quieres ir y aprender a patinar Ash?

-ah? Patinar?...no lo sé.

-ahí también hay batallas pokemon.

-¡vamos!

Alexa le costaba mantenerse calmada. Estaba más verde que un treecko por los celos. Ash no había mostrado ninguna molestia alguna por la intromisión de esa chica. Era su amiga de la infancia después de todo. No quería parecer posesiva ni amargada. Ash tenía derecho a socializar con ella. Alexa seguía auto sermoneándose en el trascurso del camino. Shinobu se mantuvo alerta. Veía a todos lados desde las copas de los troncos de los bambús, alerta por cualquier presencia sospechosa que pudiera presentarse.

Llegaron al parque de patinaje. En medio del paisaje verdoso figuraba un rectángulo de cemento pintado de azul. Varios patinadores recorrían la pista y los obstáculos.

-vamos- animó Serena tomando a Ash de las manos.

Alexa tensó el rostro.

"solo una amiga. Solo una amiga" se decía.

Sintió alivio cuando Ash retiró su mano del agarre.

-vamos a retarlos pikachu.

-¿de qué hablas ash?- preguntó serena- aquí solo los que patinan tienen derecho a batallar.

-¡eso no lo dijiste!

-¿no? Jeje se me pasó- serena se dio un golpecito en la cabeza- vamos a la tienda para comprarte unos patines y equipo.

En una esquina del parque estaba una tienda de artículos de patinaje.

-¿sabes patinar serena?- preguntó Ash.

-aprendí hace medio año, creo que ya es hora de comprarme un equipo nuevo.

Serena escogió un casco, coderas, rodilleras, guantes, licra y patines rosados.

-¿y tu Alexa?

-yo no sé patinar. Tranquilo voy a quedarme en las gradas viéndote.

-¿ash que tipo de patines quieres comprar?- preguntó serena.

-pensándolo bien si voy a comprar un par de patines.

"que cambio de parecer tan rápido" pensó Ash.

Alexa escogió unos equipos de su talla de color negro.

-¿Ash que te parece estos de color azul?- preguntó serena mostrando unos patines.

-ah pues veras…

-creo que Ash prefiere una de estas- Alexa mostró a ambos una patineta negra con ruedas blancas y una estampa de pokebola en la parte del frente.

-eso está genial- dijo Ash tomando la patineta.

-Recuerdo que me contaste que participaste en un par de competencias en las que tenías que ir sobre una tabla, ya sea en tierra o en agua- Alexa le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona a Serena. La chica torció la boca de disgusto.

-y yo recuerdo que antes te gustaba deslizarte por las colinas sobre una tabla- comentó serena.

Las dos hicieron una mueca de desprecio y chispas saltaron en el choque de sus miradas.

-aunque es algo cara- dijo Ash.

-¡yo te la compro!- gritaron las dos mujeres al unísono.

-yo puedo comprársela a Ash- dijo Alexa.

-yo quiero comprársela como un regalo por nuestro reencuentro- contestó Serena.

Las dos gruñeron y las chispas se avivaron.

-chicas. Chicas, por favor. No me sentiré bien si me compran todo.

Las chicas bufaron y se dieron la espalda. Ash compró la patineta y el equipo de protección. Se colocaron el equipo. Serena se movió con gracia, deslizándose sobre el pavimento. Giró sobre sus talones para encararlos.

-¿están listos?

-si- ash terminó de ajustarle el casco y puso un pie sobre la patineta- ¿Alexa?

Su novia estaba inclinada apoyándose en una barra con ambas manos. Tenía las rodillas flexionadas y temblorosas.

-¿necesitas ayuda?- Ash se acercó. Alexa se dio cuenta que Serena se tapaba la boca con la mano ocultando su risa.

-estoy bien- se trató de poner de pie y los pies se le fueron hacia el frente. Habría caído de espalda de no haber sido por Ash que la atrapó entre sus brazos justo a tiempo.

-no seas terca que te lastimas.

La levantó. Pasó la mano de ella sobre su hombro y le rodeó la cintura con la suya propia estrechándola.

-te ayudaré mientras de acostumbras.

-gracias…

Alexa se inclinó y lo besó en las mejillas. Sus cascos chocaron.

Con un equilibrio digno de admirar Ash guio a Alexa estando sobre su patineta. Algunos patinadores veían la pareja cruzar el campo.

"ojala Serena nos esté viendo" pensaba Alexa.

A baja velocidad y justo en el límite del terreno Ash y Alexa le daban vueltas al parque. Pikachu y Anna los seguían de cerca. Unos entrenadores dieron inicio a batallas. La mujer experimentó un sentimiento de culpa.

-lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-deseas estar combatiendo.

-no importa.

-eso dices.

-si te pones melancólica te agarro el trasero en frente de toda esta gente.

Alexa dio un respingo y arqueó ambas cejas. Hasta ese momento él siempre mantuvo un contacto respetuoso, incluso en las noches durmiendo juntos.

"si Serena nos ve valdría la pena la vergüenza" en seguida se reclamó por esos pensamientos desvergonzados.

Serena aparecía fugazmente en sus campos visuales. Realizando piruetas sencillas, yendo en zigzag entre los conos naranjas y deslizándose sobre la barra. Podía ver las fugaces sonrisas que la joven le dedicaba.

"niña presumida" masculló Alexa. En ese momento sus pies volvieron a fallar. Casi se fue de boca al piso. Nuevamente Ash reaccionó y volvió a sujetarla. Solo que esa vez accidentalmente la sujetó del pecho. Ash ahogó una exclamación al percibir esa dulce suavidad que rebosaba su mano y se escurría entre sus dedos. Deslizó su mano hacia abajo y la ayudó a levantarse.

-lo siento- murmuró Ash, apenado.

-no importa- respondió Alexa. Más feliz que avergonzada. Podía sentir la mirada tajante de Serena a lo lejos. Se regodeaba en esa sensación- sujétame mientras me arreglo.

Alexa quiso hacer durar ese momento. Hizo que Ash la sujetara de la cintura para mantenerla en equilibrio mientras ella se arreglaba el sujetador justo en frente de él. En su malicia exageró los tirones y jalones de la prenda íntima a través de su camiseta. Cuando terminó sobó tiernamente la mejilla de Ash. Él respondió con un beso a su mano.

-¡kyah!

Un grito los alertó. Dirigieron su vista a un grupo de patinadores que formaron un círculo.

-¿esa fue Serena?- preguntó Ash.

-creo…

-espera un momento aquí.

As dejó a Alexa apoyada en la baranda del límite del parque. Cuando llegó se abrió paso entre los patinadores. Uno de los oficiales del parque estaba inclinado a un lado de serena.

-fue golpeada por un pokemon- dijo el instructor- a veces ocurre.

-¡¿estás bien Serena?!

-si…-murmuró la chica.

\- ¿puedes pararte?

-ayúdame por favor.

Ash le tendió una mano y la ayudó ponerse de pie. Pareció que iba a caerse. Ash la estrechó en un abrazo.

-mi cabeza…

Con facilidad Ash la levantó y la cargó al estilo princesa. Los chicos aplaudían y chiflaban. Alexa gruñó audiblemente.

_-vaya que estas celosa._

Le habló Anna. Alexa no lo negó.

_-La preocupación de Ash es auténtica por ser buena persona, no hay sentimientos comprometedores. _

-los celos son sinónimo de desconfianza - señaló shinobu que apareció junto a Alexa- confíe en él.

Alexa lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien. Pero era imposible aceptar que él sujetara a otra chica de esa forma. La única razón para su molestia era la actitud de la chica, pero es que no podía confirmar sus intenciones si Anna no podía leer sus emociones. Alexa sacó a su gogoat para que la ayudara a acercarse a los chicos. Ash dejó a Serena sobre una banca.

-¿segura que estas bien?- preguntó el chico.

-solo un poco aturdida. Eso es todo.

-mejor descansa ¿Si?

Alexa suspiró pesadamente. Seguía molestándole las intervenciones de la chica. Pero no podía armar un jaleo por algo que parecía autentico.

-si quieren yo me quedo con ella- propuso shinobu- ustedes pueden volver a la pista. Si pasa algo les informaré.

Ash sonrió.

-por favor cuídala- le dijo Ash- volvemos al rato Serena.

Ash y Alexa se alejaron para seguir su práctica dejando a Serena bajo el cuidado de shinobu, helioptile y pikachu. Anna disfrutaba de la conexión amorosa de ambos entrenadores solo que con el incidente de serena estaban sumidos en un ambiente agridulce. El tiempo se les fue volando, Alexa no mejoraba para nada. Si se hubiera tratado de Ash para ese entonces ya dominaría el manejo de los patines.

El gruñido del estómago de Ash anunció la hora del almuerzo. Al igual que muchos entrenadores abandonaron la pista para saciar su necesidad alimenticia. Serena los recibió con una cara de mejoría y un par de almuerzos. Ellos agradecieron gustosos el detalle y se sentaron a comer en el césped.

-creo que ya es suficiente practica-dijo Alexa- puedes ir a tener batallas, es obvio que no mejoraré hoy mismo.

-yo voy contigo- dijo serena. Alexa abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿segura?

-ya me siento mucho mejor. Puedo batallar perfectamente.

-¿vienes Alexa?- preguntó Ash.

-si no puede patinar no puede batallar.

-entonces…los veré desde las gradas- Alexa forzó esas palabras- ustedes vayan.

Ash aceptó ya un poco impaciente. Se despidió con un beso de Alexa. Un beso que la mujer quiso prolongar y profundizar más de lo que sería un beso sencillo. Ash y Serena retaron a los patinadores y regresaron a la pista a tener sus batallas. Alexa suspiró pesadamente mientras los veía patinar y ordenar a sus pokemon.

_-¿sigues celosa?- _preguntó Anna- _¿no tienes suficiente con ser la novia? ¿Con ser quien lo besa, lo abrasa y se acurruca con él cada noche en la misma cama?_

-lo se…no tengo remedio. Quiero ser yo la que esté ahí junto a Ash. Quiero ser todo para él.

_-¿Por qué él es todo para ti?_

Alexa volvió a suspirar. No duraron mucho tiempo después de eso. Vencieron a los entrenadores en un dos por tres y los demás no se animaron a tomar el reto.

-Que decepción- suspiró Ash- no eran nada fuertes.

-lástima que las bandas más fuertes de patinadores no estaban- comentó Serena- habrían supuesto un reto mayor.

Ash suspiró. Un viento que alborotó las hojas de bambú a su alrededor acarició su piel. Ash se paró en seco repentinamente. Su piel se erizó y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo. Sujetó de la muñeca a ambas chicas y miró a todos lados frenéticamente. Shinobu se puso alerta.

-¿sucede algo?- preguntó Alexa.

-alguien nos observa- susurró Ash.

-y son más de uno- añadió shinobu.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno espero hayan disfrutado el nuevo capítulo. ¿Quiénes serán los que rodean a Ash y las chicas? ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? ¿Solo serán el equipo rocket como siempre? Aquí una pista (no muy clara) el siguiente capítulo se titula: juntos entrenador, ninja, samurái y maestro.

**To be continued.**


	18. juntos entrenador, ninja, samurai y

**Capítulo 18: juntos entrenador, ninja, samurái y maestro.**

Las chicas se alertaron por las palabras de Ash. Miraron a su alrededor, preocupadas. No parecía haber nada fuera de lo común. Pikachu levantó ambas orejas, las giraba en todas direcciones en busca de sonidos sospechosos. Helioptile abrazó la pierna de Alexa en busca de protección.

-¿estas seguro de lo que dices Ash?- le preguntó Serena.

-estoy más que seguro- Contestó él sin mirarla- Alexa libera a noivern, con su oído será capaz de detectarlos sin problemas. Cuando los ubique dile que les señale los lugares donde están a los demás. Susúrrale las indicaciones antes de sacarlo de su pokebola. Serena tú también prepárate para la lucha.

Las entrenadoras le dieron su voto de confianza al tono del entrenador. Tomaron sus pokebolas. Serena liberó a su braixen y Alexa a su noivern, esta última después de susurrarle sus órdenes y recibir un asentimiento de la pokebola como respuesta.

Apenas noivern salió, las membranas en sus orejas vibraron y emitieron apenas un murmullo. Giró su cuello en círculo. Gruñó por lo bajo. Shinobu, pikachu y braixen entendieron las indicaciones y dispararon un anti aéreo, un atactrueno y un giro fuego, respectivamente, a lo más alto de los árboles. Los ataques explotaron y a continuación una ráfaga de viento sopló por un instante. Una nube de humo negro se alzó unos metros más adelante en el sendero.

-felicitaciones por encontrarnos _de gozaru-_se escuchó una voz masculina.

La nube se disipó y pudieron ver a un joven de una vestimenta de estilo ninja de color azul y una bufanda amarilla alrededor de su cuello. Sus cejas eran muy pobladas y por detrás de su capucha salía una cola de caballo. A sus espaldas estaban tres pokemon. Ash pudo identificarlos a todos, era un greninja, un accelgor y un ninjask.

-¿Quién eres y cuáles son sus intenciones?- cuestionó Shinobu avanzando y poniéndose en pose de batalla. Pikachu lo imitó; sus mejillas liberaron chispas.

-me llamo Sanpei _de gozaru_\- respondió el ninja- pensaba sorprenderlos y resulta que tienen muy buenos sentidos. Me parece perfecto porque busco entrenadores fuertes con los que batallar.

-je justo esperaba un reto. soy Ash del pueblo paleta y con gusto tendré una batalla contigo.

-está decidido, que sea una batalla de tres contra tres _de gozaru._

Las chicas retrocedieron dándoles espacio.

-greninja avanza _de gozaru_\- el pokemon de agua adversario se colocó en frente con un salto.

Ash estuvo a punto de elegir a pikachu, pero shinobu lo interrumpió.

-por favor, Ash. Déjeme luchar contra él- pidió haciendo una reverencia. No hacía falta pedir explicaciones. Esa era su forma evolucionada y deseaba probarse en un enfrentamiento.

-está bien, Shinobu yo te elijo.

-muchas gracias por esta oportunidad. Prometo no defraudarlo.

El pokemon de Ash levantó su cabeza y se puso en posición.

-shinobu usa hidro pulso.

-greninja defiéndete con escudo tatami.

Los dos pokemon realizaron poses de manos. shinobu generó una esfera de agua que disparó al momento que greninja golpeaba el suelo con la palma de su mano el suelo. Unos tatamis que se materializaron en un parpadeo bloquearon el proyectil

-ataca con tajo umbrío _de gozaru_.

-shinobu usa as aéreo.

Los dos pokemon de agua realizaron unas poses de mano. Shinobu materializó sus cuchillas en su mano y codo y greninja materializó una par de cuchillas curvas de energía oscura en sus ante brazos una curvada hacia adelante y otra hacia atrás.

-esas son las técnicas de nuestra escuela _de gozaru_. ¿Cómo las sabes?

-hablamos después de la batalla, si?

-más te vale darme explicaciones. Greninja ataca.

Greninja y shinobu se abalanzaron uno hacia el otro y chocaron sus cuchillas repetidamente. Se movían de una manera idéntica. Era el mismo estilo de pelea.

-¡pantalla de humo!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Los contrincantes se alejaron y expulsaron un chorro de humo que abarcó casi todo el campo.

-shuriken de agua _de gozaru_.

Un objeto salió volando a toda velocidad desde la nube de humo. Shinobu ladeó la cabeza para evadirlo a duras penas. Luego más de esos proyectiles salieron de la nube de humo.

-evade y usa as aéreo- ordenó ash.

Shinobu esquivó varios mientras realizaba sus poses y materializaba sus cuchillas nuevamente. Cortó los dos últimos shuriken de agua y se lanzó directo a la nube de humo. Se escucharon varios choques y se apreciaron luces opacadas por el humo negro. La pantalla se deshizo después revelando a shinobu y greninja que no dejaban de competir en la esgrima de su estilo.

-paranormal _de gozaru._

-ladrón.

Greninja hizo unas poses de manos diferentes y de sus ojos desplegó un resplandor purpura. Shinobu ejecutó el movimiento a tiempo y resultó inmune al efecto. Greninja evadió la acometida realizada por su rival.

-usa excavar- ordenó Ash.

Shinobu realizó un par de poses de manos y se levantó una columna de polvo a su alrededor. Luego se vio un agujero perfectamente circular en el suelo.

-usa bote- greninja se impulsó con sus piernas y dio un gran salto elevándose en el aire quedando suspendido brevemente en el punto más alto.

-ataca con antiaéreo- hubo otra explosión una esfera de luz dorada emergió del suelo y se elevó al aire.

-evádelo- greninja giró haciendo una maniobra en pleno vuelo. El proyectil pasó a una distancia milimétrica.

-Vuelve a usar anti aéreo.

Un proyectil fue disparado desde otra parte del terreno sorprendiendo a greninja y sanpei.

\- sube a los árboles _de gozaru_.

Greninja extendió su lengua, la enredó a una rama y la retrajo para salir del camino del antiaéreo.

-usa púas venenosas.

Greninja juntó las manos y de su boca disparó una esfera de luz purpura que se elevó en el aire. Alcanzado su altura máxima se dividió en otras más pequeñas que iniciaron su descenso.

-shinobu usa toxico.

El pokemon de ash emergió a la superficie y escupió con desprecio un gargajo morado a un lado. Las púas toxicas cayeron y envenenaron el terreno. Shinobu no se vio afectado.

-ve tras él shinobu- con un par de saltos shinobu llegó a la altura de greninja.

-muéstrales tu nivel de taijutsu _de gozaru_.

Los dos pokemon iniciaron otra competencia de habilidades de combate mano a mano, con puños patadas, rodillazos, bloqueos y esquivadas mientras saltaban de copa y copa. Shinobu logró atinarle un empujón a greninja que lo derrumbó. Iba a usar su lengua para alcanzar una ramma, pero shinobu lo sujetó. Forcejearon mientras caían.

Greninja logró zafarse. Agarró un tronco de bambú que se dobló y se rompió. Con destreza giró en el aire clavando el tronco en el suelo. De esa forma evitó ser víctima de su propio veneno.

-por lo visto no cuentas con la habilidad mutatipo- señaló shinobu que cayó con gracia al terreno.

Greninja trepó el tronco roto y se paró en la punta en un solo pie con los brazos cruzados.

-ooohh mi sangre ninja está hirviendo _de gozaru_ \- exclamó Sanpei- quisiera llevar esta batalla al siguiente nivel si me lo permites.

-¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ash.

Sanpei sonrió. El joven ninja hizo tres poses de manos y después golpeó el suelo con la palma de su mano.

-_Ninpou Ashikui no mori_\- gritó.

Del suelo emergieron varios troncos de bambús. Un grupo de varios troncos juntos elevaron a los entrenadores. Shinobu guardó el equilibrio sobre uno al igual que su contrincante.

-¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!- preguntó Ash.

-es un ninjutsu de campo _de gozaru_. Aquí debes evitar caer o sufrirás un problema de estado aleatorio independiente mente del tipo que tengas.

-oye eso quiere decir que quiere eliminar los beneficios de la habilidad de shinobu- se quejó Serena.

Ash sonrió.

\- suena interesante. Me le mido.

-tu puedes Ash- le animó Alexa.

Estaban a punto de reanudar el encuentro cuando una melodía captó toda la atención de los presentes. La dulce melodía arrullaba el sentido del oído, en especial el de los pokemon. La mayoría no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué truco es este?- preguntó Shinobu.

-no soy yo _de gozaru._

La melodía se fue escuchando más cerca. De los matorrales apareció otra persona. Su vestimenta era peculiar en su propio sentido. Ash vio esas ropas en más de una ocasión, en especial en la región de Johto. La persona vestía como un samurái. Tenía un _hakama_ naranja y un kimono blanco en la parte superior del cuerpo. En sus manos estaba el instrumento musical que emitía esa deliciosa melodía; una flauta trasparente de tono lechoso. En el cinturón llevaba una espada enfundada. El artículo en la empuñadura fue lo que más llamó la atención de los entrenadores. Era una piedra llave. La persona se percató de la presencia de los entrenadores sobre los troncos de bambús. Bajó la flauta y alzó la mirada, mostrando su rostro antes oculto mayormente por un amplio sombrero de paja. Resultó ser una chica. Su pelo rojo claro (casi naranja) caía en mechones sobre su rostro. Dejando a ver a duras penas sus filosos ojos de un color vino tinto. Un curita blanca estaba pegada en su mejilla izquierda.

-hum parece que interrumpí algo- dijo la chica con una voz grave- discúlpenme.

Ella se dispuso a seguir su camino. Pero Sanpei apareció justo en frente de ella impidiéndole su avance.

-yo te conozco- dijo- eres de esa escuela de entrenadoras _de gozaru._

-¿y tu…? ¿Quién eres?- preguntó ella.

-me llamo sanpei y soy parte de la escuela ninja de kalos _konoha gakure_.

-eh?- la chica se llevó la mano al mentón. Unos signos de interrogación aparecieron alrededor de su rostro- ¿Había una escuela ninja en esta región?

Sanpei cayó de bruces al suelo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso DE GOZARU?!- exclamó al ponerse de pie de un brinco- nuestras escuelas han sido rivales por décadas.

-lo siento…tengo muy mala memoria…en especial con cosas que no me importan.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Sanpei.

-ustedes las de _Bon entraîneur_ siempre menospreciándonos, por mi honor te voy a poner en tu lugar _de gozaru._

-oh? Estas retándome?

Los entrenadores se dedicaron miradas filosas.

-¿oye te olvidas de nuestra pelea?- Ash volvió a entrar en escena.

-mil disculpas, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad de enfrentarme a una representante de esa escuela _de gozaru_.

-¡eso no es justo!

-por eso te pedí mil disculpas _de gozaru_.

-¡ni con un millón me bastan!

\- que ruidosos- suspiró la chica. Luego golpeó ligeramente la palma de su mano izquierda con el canto de su puño- ya se, tengamos una batalla triple.

-¿huh?- los dos entrenadores se sobre exaltaron ante la sugerencia.

-así me tomará menos tiempo vencerlos.

-¡¿huh?!

"esa chica sí que es confiada" pensó Alexa "aunque la escuela _Bon entraîneur _es la escuela exclusiva de mujeres más fuerte de kalos…se me hace extraño que no esté usando el uniforme de la escuela"

Los entrenadores accedieron al enfrentamiento triple, pero el campo de bambús fue descartado. Ash y Sanpei se mantuvieron con la opción de sus pokemon de agua. La chica metió una mano en la manga del brazo opuesto y sacó una pokebola. La destrabó y oprimió su botón para abrirla. El pokemon que salió fue un samurott. El pokemon de agua rugió con fuerza.

-¿así que no sacará a su mega evolución?- se preguntó Ash.

-antes de luchar me presento, me llamo Nienami Namanie.

-¿nimimami mamamia?- preguntó Ash.

-no, dijo niamia niamamai…o fue nimimi namania?

-Nienami namanie.-repitió ella.

-¿Qué tal si te llamamos _nami_?- preguntó Ash.

Los ojos de la samurái se abrieron de par en par, sus pupilas se contrajeron y unas venas de sangre tan finas como un cabello se enrojecieron en la parte blanca.

-no me llames así…solo a una persona le permito llamarme de esa forma.

-ok. Ok. Tranquila.

Ash se preparó para la batalla esos dos entrenadores lucían muy habilidosos.

-atáquenme como lo deseen- dijo la chica.

-greninja usa tajo umbrío en samurott _de gozaru._

-shinobu ataca a samurott con as aéreo- shinobu siguió a su colega en las acciones.

Los dos pokemon rana se abalanzaron contra samurott que lucía tranquilo.

-_nitou ryuu_\- susurró nienami.

Samurott desenvainó las espadas e interceptó a ambos pokemon. Estos giraron para dar un segundo golpe con sus cuchillas, pero nuevamente volvieron a ser bloqueados. Los tres pokemon de tipo agua se ensancharon en un duelo a corta distancia. Las cuchillas chocaban sacando chispas blancas.

-¡pantalla de humo!- gritaron sanpei y Ash al unísono. Sus pokemon dieron un salto hacia atrás y expulsaron una cortina de humo cada uno envolviendo a samurott y bloqueando el campo de visión de Nienami.

-danza espada- samurott ejecutó unos movimientos con sus espadas desenfundadas y disipó la pantalla de humo. En ese momento un pulso de agua con varios shurikens de agua orbitando a su alrededor impactaron contra él. La chica sonó la lengua irritada.

-_santou ryuu_\- ordenó Nienami.

-gancho alto- dijo Ash.

-_Rendann_\- ordenó sanpei.

Samurott bramó y se lanzó al ataque con sus espadas y su cuerno iluminado por una luz verde. Moviendo sus extremidades delanteras y su cuello atacó a ambos pokemon atinándoles fuertes tajos. Pero sus contrincantes desaparecieron haciendo un puff.

Shinobu emergió de la tierra justo debajo de bajo de la tierra y le dio un gancho en la mandíbula a samurott al mismo tiempo que greninja descendió del cielo atinándole una patada giratoria descendente en el lomo.

-toxico.

-púas toxicas.

Shinobu le escupió veneno en el rostro a samurott envenenándolo y cegándolo al mismo tiempo. Greninja dio un salto hacia atrás haciendo un par de poses en el proceso. De su boca disparó la esfera luminosa purpura hacia el cielo. En el punto más alto se dividió en esferas más pequeña. Las cuales cayeron al suelo y lo cubrieron de veneno. Samurott soltó un alarido de dolor cuando su envenenamiento se agravó. Shinobu se quedó cerca atinándole golpes a samurott y greninja atacaba con un para normal apoyado en el tronco de un bambú.

-¡vaya que están en sincronía!- chilló Serena.

-si no fuera testigo de que se acaban de conocer no me lo creería- opinó Alexa.

-samurott danza espada- el pokemon apretó la mandíbula y realizó sus movimientos diestros nuevamente. El veneno en sus ojos se corrió y además alejó a shinobu.

-usa ahora anti aéreo.

-rayo hielo _de gozaru_.

Ellos realizaron sus respectivas poses mientras salían de la zona envenenada. Estando sobre suelo seguro shinobu lanzó una esfera de luz dorada y greninja disparó un rayo azulado. Los dos ataques se combinaron formando una esfera de luz blanca azulosa.

-¡tijera X!- con un tajo cruzado samurott bloqueó el ataque- danza espada otra vez.

Realizó nuevamente sus movimientos, resistiendo el dolor del envenenamiento.

-me parece que tu arrogancia ha sido puesta en su lugar _de gozaru_.

-no es que me sienta orgulloso por atacar en grupo- comentó Ash.

-esto se acaba ahora _¡rokutou ryuu!_

Samurott fue envuelto en un aura azul. Las espadas de agua en sus manos doblaron su tamaño. Su cuerno brilló con una luz verde. Sus patas traseras con una luz blanca y su cola con una luz plateada blanquecina.

-esto no luce bien, shinobu aléjate.

-greninja ocúltate.

Antes que pudieran hacer nada. Un torrente de agua envolvió a samurott y como una misil salió volando pasando justo en medio de shinobu y greninja. Se detuvo en seco detrás de ellos en una pose con sus extremidades delanteras extendidas. Las partes de su cuerpo dejaron de brillar. Enfundó sus espadas lentamente y una docena de cortes aparecieron en greninja y shinobu. Causándoles suficiente daño para dejarlos debilitados.

Ash y sanpei quedaron pasmados.

\- je. Lo admito,- rio Nienami- son mejores de lo que esperaba- se acercó para darle un antídoto a su pokemon-, pero ya fueron testigos de mi superioridad.

Los entrenadores se acercaron y examinaron a sus pokemon. Estaban muy lastimados.

Sanpei tomó una bolsita marrón y sacó una semilla verde que le dio a greninja. El pokemon pareció recuperarse por completo.

-¿que medicina es esa?- preguntó Ash.

-semillas del ermitaño _de gozaru. _

Sanpei le ofreció una shinobu y quedó recuperado.

-vaya que es efectiva.

-la receta es un secreto de mi escuela _de gozaru._

Alexa y Serena quedaron en un silencio denso. Acongojadas por la derrota de Ash.

-Interesante. Interesante.

Las dos entrenadoras espabilaron cuando escucharon una voz que no reconocían. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a alguien alzando la falda de Serena con un bastón.

-¡KYAAAAHHHH!

Serena se apartó del misterioso hombre que apareció de la nada. Era un anciano bajito y encorvado, apoyado en un bastón de color lila. Vestía una playera hawaiana azul, shorts, sandalias, gafas de sol de marco rojo y una gorra blanca. De sus hombros colgaba una mochila con forma de caparazón de tirtouga.

-las niñas hoy en día sí que les gusta lucir cosas de calidad ohohoho- dijo.

-¡viejo pervertido!- chilló Serena.

-¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!- exclamó Ash acercándose a ellas.

-Ash este sujeto me alzó la falda- dijo Serena con lágrimas en el rostro.

-eso no te pasaría si usaras vestimenta apropiada para salir de viaje- comentó Alexa, risueña.

"ja…ahora que lo pienso Dawn usaba falda y nunca tuvo incomodidades ¿Cómo se las arregló?"

-¿no vas a hacer nada?- la pregunta de Serena sacó de sus pensamientos al joven entrenador.

-ah…si...¡Discúlpese!

-Qué actitud tan poco caballerosa _de gozaru_\- exclamó sanpei.

-a las mujeres hay que respetarlas- añadió Nienami desenfundando su espada- esto amerita un castigo.

-ay que intolerancia- se quejó el viejo.

Unos rechinidos desviaron su atención. Un pangoro se acercó a ellos arrastrando tres carritos de madera unidos como vagones de tren. El primero que jalaba lucía como un puesto ambulante de comida. Los otros dos parecían ser simplemente contenedores de madera.

-mira Po encontré unos jóvenes - dijo el viejo- ese es Po, mi pangoro.

-oiga no cambie el tema- le dijo Ash.

-ay que malos son con un pobre viejo- sollozó el anciano. El pangoro rodó los ojos- en fin estuve observándolos durante su batalla…debo decir que dejan mucho que desear.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Ash.

-¡¿Qué puede saber un viejo vendedor de…yo no sé que como usted de batallas pokemon?!- gritó Serena.

El pangoro le dirigió una mirada de reojo. Dejó el carro y se puso al lado del anciano.

-una que otra cosa- respondió el viejo sobándose la barba.

-a ver - dijo Ash, las mejillas de pikachu chispearon.

-Ash es un pobre viejo- intervino Alexa. Lucía extrañamente feliz.

-tu sí que eres buena chica- le dijo el anciano- pero un entrenador nunca huye de un reto. Po demuéstrales de que estas hecho.

El pangoro avanzó juntó las palmas de sus manos e hizo una reverencia.

-oiga este pangoro no tiene su rama- señaló Ash. El pokemon tenía una pipa en la boca- según leí en la pokedex los pangoro no pueden atacar ni defenderse si no tienen una.

-cierto en lugar de eso tiene una pipa _de gozaru._

-¿funciona como un sustituto de la rama?- preguntó Alexa.

-¿la pipa? No, es completamente ordinaria- respondió el viejo.

-¿cómo vamos a pelear con un pangoro indefenso?- preguntó Ash.

-ohoho ¿en verdad creen que Po es indefenso?- rio el viejo- vengan y descúbranlo.

-definitivamente sufre de demencia senil- suspiró Nienami.

-¡dejen de hablar y denle su merecido!- gritó Serena.

-yo soy más que suficiente- dijo Nienami- ustedes apártense.

Nienami sacó otra de sus pokebolas, la destrabó y la abrió. De la capsula salió un lucario con un brazalete rojizo con una mega piedra.

-saquen al resto de sus pokemon- les dijo el anciano- no se querrán perder esto.

Los entrenadores intercambiaron miradas y accedieron sacando el resto de sus pokemon.

Ash sacó a su charizard. Alexa sacó a su gogoat y a Anna. Serena sacó a su pancham y su sylveon. Nienami sacó a samurott, un farfetch'd, un excadrill, un bisharp y un skarmory.

-estos tres son todo mi equipo de gozaru.

-empecemos cuando quieras jovencita.

-_nitou ryuu._

El lucario materializó un par de huesos rojizos en ambas manos y acometió contra su contrincante. Po levantó una mano y detuvo uno de los huesos entre sus dedos índice y corazón. lucario gruñó y atacó con su segunda espada. Como si no fuera gran esfuerzo Po movió la misma mano con la que sostenía el primer hueso veloz y atrapó el segundo entre su dedo anular y meñique. Lucario gruñó otra vez tratando con todas sus fuerzas de zafar sus espadas, pero el pangoro ni se inmutaba.

-una fuerza impresionante _de gozaru._

-y eso que no tiene una rama- añadió Alexa. El pancham de serena estaba viendo el encuentro con ojos desorbitados.

Nienami chasqueó la lengua. Tocó su piedra llave e indujo la mega evolución de su pokemon. Ash se sorprendió del aspecto ligeramente bizarro que adquirió el lucario. Lo siguiente que le sorprendió fue que mega lucario seguía sin poder zafar sus bastones.

-olvídate del hueso veloz ¡usa combate extremo!

Mega lucario soltó sus bastones que se deshicieron. Acto seguido aulló y sus ojos se iluminaron con una luz roja. Arremetió contra el pangoro con todo lo que tenía. Daba golpes más rápido de lo que el ojo humano podía apreciar, sin embargo Po seguía bloqueaba los golpes con una única mano. Con la que tenía libre se quitó la pipa para permitirse soltar un bostezo. Nienami gruñó.

-¡puño extremo!

Lucario retrocedió. Adquirió una pose de batalla y su puño derecho fue envuelto por una luz blanca intensa.

Mega lucario terminó de cargar y se lanzó a toda velocidad. Hubo un resplandor que encandiló a los entrenadores. Lo siguiente que vieron fue a lucario con su puño atrapado entre los dedos índice, corazón y pulgar de Po. Nienami boqueó asombrada.

-oh es raro ver en estos días a un lucario que pueda usar ese ataque- señaló el viejo- y esas combinaciones con velocidad extrema potencia los ataques exponencialmente- siguió el anciano como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-¡esfera aural!

Mega lucario levantó su mano libre. Po gruñó y apretó, su contrincante soltó un chillido y cayó de rodillas retorciéndose del dolor e intentando liberar su mano.

-creo que ya estuvo bueno, no?- el anciano sonrió.

Nienami apretó la mandíbula. Vio a su pokemon que desesperadamente trataba de liberarse. Resignada enfundó su espada.

-me…me rindo.

Po soltó a mega lucario. La mega evolución se deshizo y el pokemon quedó de rodillas en el suelo sujetándose la mano con la cabeza gacha.

Los testigos quedaron totalmente pasmados por semejante derrota aplastante. Po juntó sus palmas y les hizo una reverencia a la entrenadora y su pokemon. Charizard esbozó una torcida sonrisa.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?- preguntó Ash- ¿en verdad solo fue fuerza bruta?

-bruta, no- respondió sanpei- fue con un dominio total de artes marciales. Con ese nivel él podría ser un…

_Pung_

Un estruendo agitó el piso.

_Pung pung_

Los sismos eran rítmicos y cada vez se hacían más fuertes. De hecho parecían pisadas. De entre los arboles apareció una figura enorme. Un robot con forma de pangoro con una R roja en el pecho.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Serena.

-¿Preguntas "que es eso"?- se escuchó una voz.

-ay no- suspiró Ash.

_Prepárense para los problemas._

_Y para, por fin, el lema_

_Para proteger al mundo de la devastación._

_Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación._

_Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor._

_Para extender nuestro reino hasta la Conchinchina._

_Jessie_

_James_

_El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz._

_Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar._

_¡meowth! Así es._

_Wooobofeee._

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO SE VAN A UNA REGION DIFERENTE?!- gritó Ash.

-ajaja lo haremos cuando atrapemos a pikachu- dijo james.

-y lo haremos el día de hoy con nuestro super mega hiper robot pangoro marca Acme- dijo meowth.

-el robot más poderoso hasta la fecha. Con una potencia de mil pangoros de fuerza- exclamó jessie eufórica.

-así que son parte del equipo rocket- habló el anciano poniéndose al frente- me parece que estos criminales necesitan una dosis de disciplina.

-quítate vejete- le dijo james.

-váyase al lugar de retiros- habló meowth.

-como dice el dicho soldado avisado no muere en guerra. Mejor se va y disfrute de lo poco que le quede de vida ojojojojojo.

-pues entonces veamos la fuerza de su dichoso aparato.

Po se puso entre su entrenador y el robot.

-usted se los buscó- dijo mewoth moviendo los controles. El pangoro mecánico se puso en pose de batalla.

Po juntó las palmas de sus manos e hizo una reverencia.

-si te agachas te doy en el bolo- meowth movió unas palancas y el pangoro robot lanzó un puñetazo hacia Po.

-brazo martillo.

Una explosión resplandeciente los cegó, un estruendo les retumbó en los tímpanos y la ráfaga de viento los tiró al suelo. La nube de polvo se alzó sobre el bosque cuyos arboles danzaban. El polvo se asentó lentamente.

Ash boqueó cuando vio a Po en pose de acabar de dar un puño y que al pangoro robot le faltaba un brazo. De la junta del hombro sobresalían tubos y cables.

-¿ay qué pachó?- preguntó james.

-como que nos dejaron mancos- lloró meowth.

-¡¿no se supone que tenía la fuerza de mil pangoros?!- exclamó jessie, furiosa con sus colegas.

-en realidad Jessie, potencia no es lo mismo que fuerza.

-¿a quién le importa la física? ¡Se suponía que era invencible!

-punta pie.

Po le dio una patada a una de las piernas del robot destrozándola en el acto. El gigante mecánica cayó sobre sus rodillas y su mano buena.

-golpe karate.

Po saltó y con el canto de la mano golpeó el cuello del pangoro robot. La cabeza de metal cayó al suelo. Los miembros del equipo rocket se quejaban por lo bajo.

-recuérdenme porque no nos pusimos el cinturón de seguridad- dijo james.

-porque creímos que seríamos invencibles y no los necesitaríamos- sollozó meowth.

Po hundió sus dedos en el metal y dividió la cabeza en dos exponiendo a los criminales. Jessie, James y meowth se abrazaron temblando como gelatina ante la mirada de ese pokemon tipo lucha. El robot comenzó a chispear llamativamente.

-¡va a explotar!- gritó Ash.

-Po mándalo lejos con un gancho alto.

El pangoro se dio la vuelta. Tomó posición. Su mano derecha brilló con una luz blanca verdosa. Dio un golpe y una enorme columna de luz tomó forma. Los restos del robot fueron llevados al cielo por ese torrente luminiscente hasta perderse de vista.

-wow-suspiró Alexa- sé que suelen salir volando pero…si hubieran sido golpeados por eso estarían viendo la curvatura de la tierra ahora mismo.

Los tres villanos tenían la mandíbula desencajada y estaban completamente blancos.

-ustedes tienen mucho que aprender- el viejo dio un golpe al piso- ¡es hora de la lección!

Un momento más tarde Ash, sanpei, nienami, Serena, Alexa y el equipo rocket se pusieron sobre sus rodillas en posición de seiza.

-primero las damas- dijo el viejo señalando a nienami con el bastón- tu técnica ha sido muy buena, pero tu exceso de confianza es un terrible defecto. Aprende algo de modestia- luego señaló a sanpei- la samurái es ella, tu eres el ninja. Tienes que usar ataques más rastreros y traicioneros ¿Qué no te enseñan eso en la academia?- después señaló a Ash- me agradan tus agallas, la compatibilidad con tus pokemon y tu capacidad para usar el terreno a tu favor. El único problema que veo es la falta de entrenamiento que soporte tu coraje- señaló a Alexa- tu eres un bombón- Señaló a Serena, guardó silencio un momento- puedo ver que tienes mucho más que mostrar- la entrenadora quedó petrificada por un momento, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Alexa y Ash- y por ultimo señaló al equipo rocket- ustedes ni se diga la poca confianza que tienen en sus habilidades como entrenadores. Al menos luchen y caigan batallando junto a sus equipos.

Dio otro golpe al piso con su bastón.

-y por eso les aplicaré una entrenamiento especial.

-¿entrenamiento?- preguntaron todos.

-será duro y doloroso, espero estén listos.

-eso no…

Po soltó un leve gruñido, lo suficiente para que lo escucharan.

-por favor enséñenos- respondieron todos haciendo una reverencia.

Po cortó unos troncos con los que hizo unos bastones y se los pasó a todos los entrenadores.

-solo espérenme un momento- Serena fue a los matorrales y luego salió usando su licra de patinaje en lugar de su falda.

El viejo soltó un suspiro pesado.

-no le daré más oportunidades de fisgonear lo que no debe- dijo orgullosa de su ingenio.

El viejo tomó cinco pokebolas y las lanzó al aire liberando un grupo de pokemon tipo lucha de notable avanzada edad. Había un infernape, un mienfoo, un medicham, un chesnaugth y un breelom.

-voy a entrenar a estos chicos mientras ustedes preparan todo- les dijo- que alguien despierte a Genma.

El viejo señaló a un chesnaught que estaba sentado con piernas cruzadas. Roncaba con una bola de moco que crecía y se encogía al ritmo de su respiración.

-ese chesnaught es el más grane que he visto- comentó Serena.

-es dos veces más grande que un chesnaught común- dijo Alexa.

El infernape, que curiosamente carecía de las flamas en su cabeza exponiendo un cuero cabelludo reluciente, se acercó a Genma y le dio un golpe con su puño. El suelo cedió y la mitad del cuerpo del pokemon quedó hundida en el suelo. Ellos miraban con ojos desorbitados la escena. El chesnaugth dejó de roncar, se rascó la cabeza y se puso de pie estirando sus largos brazos para desperezarse. Abrió sus ojos que eran completamente blancos.

-como dije, ustedes hagan los preparativos- les ordenó el anciano- wukong al horno de arcilla- el infernape asintió- Genma y Shifu a la preparación del te- el chesnaught y el mienfoo asintieron- shambala a los woks- el medicham asintió- Po a los fideos- el pangoro asintió- kicks pon las mesas y las luces- el breelom asintió.

Después se dirigió al grupo de entrenadores

\- y ustedes, empezaran el entrenamiento-sacó un poke pad y un parlante con motivo de pokebola de su mochila-. Y que mejor para entrar en el humor que una canción apropiada para la ocasión ¡suena música!

_Let's get down to grinding__  
To defeat, our foes  
Did they send me tailows  
When I need, Ho-ohs_

_You're the weakest team I've leveled up_  
_And since I haven't caught mewtwo_  
_Mister I'll make a mon' out of you_

_Tranquills in the forest_  
_E-X-P, We crave_  
_Once we find the center_  
_We are sure to save_

_Could use candies so We'd stand a chance,_  
_But I've only got a few_  
_Somehow I'll make a mon_  
_Out of you._

_How does it know dragon breathe_  
_It's a level seven goomy_  
_Boy that Tentacool's Whirpool is sure to win_  
_We're gonna get rolled out to death_  
_Hope she doesn't sweep right through me_  
_Now I really wish that I knew ¡Rapid Spin!_

_chorus: POKE-MON_

_You must use swift on a Double Teamer_

_chorus: POKE-MON_

_With all the force of the great Suicune_

_chorus: POKE-MON_

_With all the STRENGTH of Electivire_  
_Mysterious as the dark caves of Mt. moon_

_Rocket hideout puzzles  
That we'll need, to solve  
Heed my every order  
And you might evolve_

_You're unsuited for the HM04_  
_So pack up, go in BOX 2_  
_How could I make a mon_  
_Out of you_  
_chorus: POKE-MON_

_You must use swift on a Double Teamer_

_chorus: POKE-MON_

_With all the force of the great Suicune_

_chorus: POKE-MON_

_With all the STRENGTH of Electivire_  
_Mysterious as the dark caves of Mt. moon_

_CHORUS:_

_You must use swift on a Double Teamer_

_With all the force of the great Suicune_

_With all the STRENGTH of Electivire_  
_Mysterious as the dark caves of Mt. moon_

Ash fue el primero en acabar la maratón. Cayó de cara al suelo teniendo el anciano a cuestas que leía tranquilamente un libro grueso de cubierta gris. El titulo estaba escrito en grandes letras purpuras: Grandes pechos. Amplias caderas.

-eso será todo- dijo el anciano dejando su libro y bajando de Ash.

-si…-suspiró ash extremadamente cansado. Sus pokemon llegaron junto a él a paso lento equipados con brazales de formas extrañas. El resto de entrenadores y sus equipos llegaron después. Los pokemon estaban equipados con brazales de distintas clase.

-pensar que…sería superado en una prueba física _de goza_…-sanpei también cayó con su equipo.

-que calor- dijo nienami quitándose su kimono de la cintura para arriba. Revelando que tenía unas vendas en los antebrazos y en el pecho.

-no había entrenado tanto desde mis días en la academia- se quejó james.

-mi abogado se enterará de esto- se quejó jessie.

-me duele mi todo- sollozó meowth.

Alexa y serena estaban apoyadas sobre sus rodillas recuperando aire.

-bueno eso solo fue algo para despejarlos un poco- dijo el anciano- no puedo hacer más nada por ustedes en tan poco tiempo.

Ash levantó la cabeza al percibir un rico aroma

-¿oiga…que es todo esto?

Cayó en cuenta que se encontraban unas mesas y sillas distribuidas por todo el lugar iluminado por unas luces en cables colgados en los bambús. En el puesto de comida se encontraba el infernape calvo sacando unos bollitos de un agujero en el carrito y poniendo otros dentro de aspecto crudo.

-se llaman hujiao bing- contestó el anciano.

-huele delicioso- a Ash se le hizo agua la boca y su estómago gruñó. Los demás recuperaron un poco de energía producto del rico olor y se levantaron.

-oh lo siento, no son para ustedes.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron todos.

-son para una fiesta privada.

-¡deje la maldita broma!- gritó Jessie- nos pone a trabajar como esclavo egipcio, me manosea todo lo que quiera y no nos invita nada.

-¡cierto me lo debe por todo ese acoso!- se quejó Serena- ¡¿y porque no se metió con ella?!- señaló a Alexa.

El viejo se encogió de hombros.

-no me hace gracia meterme con mujeres con novios o esposos.

"¿alguna vez le dijimos que Ash y yo éramos novios?" se preguntó Alexa.

-en fin yo quiero la comida- intervino Ash.

-ok, solo si pasan una última prueba. Kicks ven aquí.

El breelom con una barba puntiaguda se acercó teniendo una bandeja en la cabeza donde llevaba varios vasos.

-hijole este breelom no tiene brazos- señaló james.

-si los tiene- el breelom movió unas protuberancias ocultas bajo los pliegues de piel del cuello- nació con una deformación que hace sus brazos más cortos. Los breelom usualmente pueden estirar sus brazos hasta tres metros, pero Kicks es un caso raro.

-irónico que su entrenador sea "mano larga"- rio meowth. Él y jessie estallaron en carcajadas. Los demás tuvieron un mal presentimiento y se hicieron a un lado.

La pierna del breelom ascendió y la punta de su pie quedó en frente del amuleto de meowth. Quedó en perfecto equilibrio sin que una sola gota abandonara alguno de los vasos.

-oye solo era una broma- meowth retrocedió.

Tin

Se escuchó un chillido metálico y el amuleto de mewoth cayó partido por la mitad verticalmente. Meowth atrapó ambos pedazos en sus manos que a su vez se partieron en tres.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!-gritó aterrado.

Jessie se palpó la cabeza, preocupada. Su pelo estaba en su lugar.

Fug

Pero toda su ropa cayó hecha girones al suelo, exponiendo su ropa interior que consistía en un sostén de tirantes y encaje de color negro y copas rojas. Sus pantis eran tan delgadas que podrían llamarse tiras. No ocultaban casi nada.

Los ojos de los hombres se desorbitaron y sus narices expulsaron hemorragias nasales, excepto Ash porque Alexa le tapó los ojos. Jessie salió corriendo avergonzada exponiendo su retaguardia que solo tenía la ranura cubierta. Más tarde regresó usando un quipao rojo con detalles verdes, prestado por el anciano.

-¿y cuál es la prueba?- preguntó Ash.

-Deberán beber toda esta medicina y podrán disfrutar de estos ricos manjares.

El breelom ofreció los vasos a cada uno. Dentro estaba un líquido color purpura que despedía un olor nauseabundo.

-esta medicina curara toda su fatiga y dolor- animó el viejo.

-¡¿Qué más da?!- gritó Ash-¡salud!

Levantó el vaso contagiando a sus compañeros. De un solo trago se bebieron el contenido. Sabía mil veces peor de lo que olía. Hubo una explosión dentro de sus estómagos y soltaron una nubecita lila de su boca. Acto seguido cayeron desmayados al suelo.

-ohoho nadie en la historia ha podido aguantar ese trago a la primera vez- rio el anciano.

-¡que delicia!- exclamó jessie poniendo ojos de estrella- ¡es la bebida más sabrosa que he probado! Y veo que en verdad revitaliza. Toda mi fuerza ha regresado de golpe ¡¿me da otro?!

El anciano y sus pokemon quedaron completamente boquiabiertos. La pipa de Po cayó al suelo

-uno nunca deja de sorprenderse por las maravillas que este mundo esconde…de acuerdo, como prometí puedes comer.

Los pokemon del anciano tomaron a los entrenadores y pokemon desmayados y se los llevaron a donde pudieran descansar. Jessie tomó asiento y el infernape calvo le sirvió una bandeja con una montaña de esos bollos y el medicham le sirvió un tazón de fideos y un tazón de chop suey. Tomó uno y le dio un mordisco. El contenido jugoso se derritió en su boca.

-¡Delicioso! ¡Delicioso! ¡Delicioso!

Jessie comenzó a devorarlos sin reparos.

-por un momento pensé que no le gustarían con esos gustos tan extraños- le susurró el anciano a sus pokemon.

Unos autos negros de lujo llegaron de golpe. Sujetos de aspecto estrafalarios se bajaron y fueron custodiados por sujetos en trajes negros que daban el aire de ser guarda espaldas.

-denme otra ronda y ¿Qué es todo eso?- preguntó jessie terminando de comer.

-una vez al año abro mi puesto de comida- respondió el anciano- mis recetas son legendarias. Las personas más influyentes se pelean por las reservaciones.

Las personas ocuparon las mesas. Los pokemon del anciano tomaban sus órdenes y traía la comida casi de inmediato. El infernape seguía preparando, metiendo y sacando los bollos del horno. El pangoro convertía la masa en fideos finos que cocinaba. El medicham cocinaba en un círculo de woks. El chesnaught preparaba te en una tetera metálica enorme. El breelom y el mienfoo tomaban las órdenes y luego servían la comida y bebidas.

-¿te molestaría compartir la mesa?- preguntó el anciano- es que los cupos son limitados.

-no me importa si la otra persona no pone problemas.

-perfecto. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a darle la bienvenida a la jefa de la mafia china.

Dicho eso el anciano se marchó a recibir a una chica con una vestimenta vistosa y maquillaje, dignos de una emperatriz.

-parece que el viejo shi me dio un servicio extra- jessie dio un respingo. Se volteó a mirar y se encontró con una amplia silueta. El sujeto a su lado era alto, acuerpado y de piel oscura. Su cabello estaba amarrado en finas trenzas largas.

-di-disculpe la molestia- dijo ella nerviosa. El sujeto sonrió.

Él tomó asiento del otro lado de la mesa y le pidió la comida y una calabaza llena de baiju a Kicks.

-¿Qué hace una hermosura como tu aquí?- preguntó.

A jessie le subieron los colores al rostro por esas palabras.

-ay…que atrevido- respondió ella con las manos en el rostro y una sonrisa boba.

El breelom regresó con la comida. Dejó los platos, un par de copas de porcelana blanca y una calabaza. Los sirvió con una flexibilidad asombrosa con sus piernas que no comprometía la higiene del servicio.

-hum…me llamo je…jessidin ¿Cómo se llama usted?

El hombre se sirvió en la copa.

-Brown- dijo el hombre alzando la copa- Michael Brown.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno…debo decir que considero este mi capítulo más elaborado hasta el momento, eso se debe a que quise montar todo tipo de referencias chino-japonesas aprovechando el ambiente del bosque de bambú. Así que voy a hacer unas aclaraciones sobre las referencias que use en caso que no las hayan pillado todas y otros comentarios. Empecemos:

La falda de Dawn siempre fue un tema muy…picante entre los fans. Yo me puse en una búsqueda de screenshots de episodios donde posiblemente se haya podido ver debajo de esta.

Los más cercanos fueron (la enumeración es la que está de título en los artículos de wikidex, pueden visitar la página para detalles):

Episodio 482: Dawn salta de alegría haciendo aletear su falda hasta que queda plana. Muestra más de sus piernas pero no sus interiores.

Episodio 508: se ve una sombra oscura bajo la falda y muchos fans la toman eso como que sus pantis son negras.

Episodio 579: en un cuadro se ve a Dawn alejándose con Ash y brock para tomar un barco y el dibujo de las piernas en la parte superior es tan curvo que parecen un trasero, pero de muñeca.

Episodio 618: aquí si se ve (aunque no lo crean) debajo de la falda de Dawn cuando ella se pone en cuclillas con las rodillas juntas y los pies separados, solo que es una pequeña parte y…curiosamente las pantis son del mismo color que el muro que ella tenía detrás…lo que me dice que eran confidencialmente del mismo color o esa zona es una dimensión desconocida con propiedades fuera de nuestra comprensión inferior...

Serena ha sido más discreta por así decirlo, que yo recuerde lo más cerca que se ha estado de ver bajo su falda fue en la película cuando entran en la cueva de Diancie. Pero ya en serio ¿Quién se pone una falda para ir a recorrer cientos de kilómetros de bosques, montañas y mares?

La canción "Make a mon out of you" es una burla hecha por unos fans a la canción "I´ll make a man out of you" de la película Mulan. Se encuentra en youtube si desean ver el video animado. En lo personal lo considero espectacular.

El libro "Grandes pechos. Amplias caderas" fue escrito por el novelista chino Mo Yan ganador del premio nobel de literatura en el año 2012…no estoy jugando, esta es la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

_Hujiao bing_ es un plato coreano, yo soy fan de la serie shokugeki no soma y hablaron de esta comida cuando investigaban sobre la culinaria de china de donde se originó la coreana. Así que si quieren ver como es el horno, el carrito y la preparación de este ingrediente pueden buscar videos en youtube o leer el capítulo 124 del manga de shokugeki no soma (el carrito solo sale aquí).

Para los que no son lo suficientemente viejos o no tan fans para verse los episodios clásicos. Jessie ha mostrado en dos ocasiones un extraño gusto por la comida, en el episodio 195 cuando probó un estofado que preparó misty que era una mezcla de azúcar, sal, salsa de tomate, mayonesa y muchos otros condimentos. Por alguna razón terminó siendo morado LOL. La segunda ocasión fue en el episodio 394; may preparó unos poke cubos morados que solo le gustaron a munchlax y a jessie.

El personaje de Nienami Nanamie lo tomé prestado del manga Medaka Box. Fue decisión mía ponerle pinta de samurái, quizá para asemejarla un poco a kenshin de la serie Samurai X. Ittou Ryuu= estilo de una espada, Nitou Ryuu= estilo de dos espadas, santou ryuu= estilo de tres espadas, yonto ryu= estilo de cuatro espadas, gotou ryuu= estilo de cinco espadas y rokutou ryuu= estilo de cinco espadas. Y así consecutivamente, veremos más de estos estilos más ade

Si están interesados de como lucía la líder de la mafia china vayan a la pagina 4 del capítulo 176 del manga de nisekoi.

si se preguntan quien es el viejito y michael brown...son personajes de mi otro fic "la verdadera batalla de la frontera"

La técnica denominada (por mi) como un ninjutsu de campo que usó sanpei es del manga de medaka box también, y no es ninja. Yo tomé la decisión de ponerle Ninpou: arte ninja. El nombre de la técnica se traduce como bosque devorador de piernas. Las semillas del ermitaño fue tomada de Dragon Ball y la patada de greninja mientras usaba bote (rendann) está basada en la vieja técnica de naruto. Yo sostengo que el episodio 856 fue un homenaje al manga de naruto, porque se estrenó por los mismos días cuando el manga terminó y hubo muchas referencias. La expresión "de gozaru" carece de significado, es algo como para hacer sonar lo que dices mas formal.

En resumen quería aprovechar el bosque de bambu para hacer este capítulo lo más oriental posible, no creo que vuelva a hacerlo porque quiero hacer referencias a Francia, por obvias razones.

Espero les haya gustado esta extraña amalgama de referencias y no les haya resultado pesado. Nos leemos luego.

**To be continued**


	19. Reanudando la marcha

**Capítulo 19: reanudando la marcha**

-auuhhh- jessie se quejó por lo bajo cuando sintió una punzada en la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó?- se preguntó. Estaba cubierta por una sabana y la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas- ¿acaso bebí ayer?...si…si bebí. No había tomado tanto desde mi graduación de la academia del equipo rocket…¿Dónde estoy?

Se descubrió. Ella se encontraba dentro de un cuarto muy pequeño, acostada en una cama que llenaba casi todo el lugar. Alrededor había sillas de cuero negro lustroso que parecían estar adheridas a las paredes y el piso y las ventanas eran muy pequeñas.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se volvió a preguntar.

-zzz- escuchó un ronquido. Se giró y vio a Michael Brown acostado boca abajo con las sabana hasta la cintura revelando su trabajada espalda.

Jessie se miró a sí misma y vio que estaba completamente desnuda.

-¡GGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito de jessie ni inmutó al hombre. Ella se puso todas sus ropas (todavía el quipao) y salió de la limusina a la velocidad del rayo. Michael se acomodó y siguió roncando.

…

-goo goo.

-ay cinco minutos más- se quejó meowth y se acurrucó alejándose instintivamente de eso que lo empujaba.

-goo gooo.

-ay como molestas- meowth se despertó. Cuando abrió los ojos se topó con una criatura desconocida sosteniendo un objeto brillante en su boca. Un amuleto idéntico al que había sido destruido el dia anterior solo que un poco más grande y más reluciente.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿quién eres?!

-goo sliggoo

-¿eres goomy?¡¿y eso es para mí?!

-sli sli. Sligoo.

-que el viejo me lo dejó para reemplazar mi amuleto.

-sliggoooo.

-vaya evolucionaste goomy…mejor dicho…no sé cómo se llama la evolución de goomy, pero gracias.

Meowth tomó el amuleto y se lo puso en la frente acopló sin problemas.

-ojojo siento que una extraña vibra recorrer mi cuerpo.

-sligoosligoogoo.

El pokemon dragón señaló una montaña de hujiao bings servidos en un enorme plato.

-el viejo nos dejó algo para el desayuno ¡que bien!

El pokemon saltó a un lado de la montaña y empezó a comer.

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?- se quejó Ash que se levantó del suelo- ¡comida!

Hizo el mismo acto que meowth y empezó a devorar los bollos.

-oigan que malos empezaron sin mí- james se les unió- ¡y mi goomy evolucionó a un sliggoo! ¡Empezamos el día con pie derecho!

Los tres siguieron devorando la comida. Ash recibió un pellizco en la mejilla.

-te levantas y lo primero que haces es ir a desayunar- le reprochó Alexa.

-ah…yo…es que…

-uuuuuyyyyyy el romeo está en problemas- se burlaron james y meowth.

-Alexa…lo siento…vi la comida y yo…

-no importa- dijo restándole importancia. Ella se sentó y comenzó a comer su parte. Luego se le juntaron serena, Sanpei y Nienami.

-¿Qué van a hacer ahora?- preguntó Ash.

-yo me dirigiré a ciudad luminalia de gozaru. Ya tengo las cuatro medallas que me otorgan el derecho de retar al líder.

-¿eso quiere decir que vas a participar en la liga pokemon?

-por supuesto de gozaru. Representaré a mi escuela.

-lo mismo va para mí- comentó Nienami- soy la única de las graduadas que decidió quedarse para participar en la liga. El resto salió de viaje.

-¿Cuántas medallas tienes?- le preguntó Ash.

-ninguna, las graduadas de mi escuela pueden participar en la liga pokemon si ganar medallas.

-¿Dónde escuche eso antes?- se preguntó Ash.

-¿no es lo mismo para ti sanpei?- le preguntó Serena.

-los de mi escuela no somos tan acomodados. El fundador nunca exigió ese privilegio porque quería que los estudiantes demostraran su valía en el campo de batalla de gozaru.

-significa que seremos rivales- les dijo Ash levantando su puño.

-¿Cuántas medallas tienes tú?

-pues…jejeje solo tengo una. Nos dirigimos a pueblo Camphrier. Retaré al gimnasio de ahí.

nienami se puso su sombrero de paja y regresó todos sus pokemon.

-entonces nos veremos en la liga o antes- dijo ella y emprendió la marcha.

-¡no perderé contra ti de nuevo de gozaru!- le gritó sanpei mientras se alejaba- y yo espero terminemos ese combate entre nosotros Ash- hizo una reverencia. Shinobu y greninja se despidieron de la misma forma. Los tres pokemon y el ninja desaparecieron con un salto hacia los árboles.

-oigan y jessie?- preguntó james.

Una nube de polvo se acercó a ellos a toda velocidad. Era jessie corriendo hacia ellos.

-hablando del rey de roma, oye jessie ¿quiere un poco de estos…?

-¡nos vamos!- jessie los agarró del pescuezo y se los llevó a rastras.

-espera tantito y tomamos algo para llevar.

Ella no los escuchó y siguió su paso. Los pokemon del equipo recket salieron detrás de sus dueños. Los maleantes se perdieron de vista en cuestión de segundos.

-bueno podremos seguir nuestro camino, estoy emocionado por la siguiente batalla de gimnasio.

-disculpa Ash- le llamó shinobu- antes de continuar quisiera darle algo.

Los entrenadores miraron extrañados al pokemon de agua que hacia una pose de manos. Lo siguiente que hizo fue toser como si se estuviera ahogando. Levantó la cabeza al cielo y abrió en su totalidad su boca. Un objeto se asomó desde la cavidad. Shinobu sacó de su garganta un rollo de pergamino azul. Los tres entrenadores pusieron cara de asco y desconcierto.

-tome por favor- le ofreció el rollo haciendo una reverencia.

-ah…si…-Ash tomó con la punta de sus dedos el rollo- ¿tuviste esto dentro todo el tempo?

-si, señor.

-y…que es?

-mi maestro me dio ese pergamino que contiene técnicas avanzadas. Me dijo que una vez evolucionara podré usar las que usted escoja. Esperé a que nos familiarizáramos antes de entregárselo.

Ash dudoso palpó el pergamino que ya estaba seco. Rompió el sello y desplegó una parte.

-escuché que la escuela konoha gakure guarda sus secretos en rollos como este- comentó Alexa echando un vistazo.

-eso me recuerda que no le diste ninguna explicación a Sanpei sobre ese maestro tuyo- dijo Serena.

-se fue sin pedirla- respondió shinobu encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡esto es increíble!- exclamó Ash abriendo más el pergamino- ¡¿dices que podrás hacer todo esto?!

-eh…no todas…según los ataques que decida que tenga una vez evolucione.

-¡oohhh pero todo esto suena tan genial! ¡¿Cómo puedo decidirme solo por unos pocos movimientos?! ¡y aquí dice que los greninja que practican el ninjitsu con la habilidad mutatipo pueden aprender un ataque de esta lista que normalmente no pueden realizar y estos dan pasos a otras técnicas!

Ash tenía unos diez metros desplegados del rollo.

-Ash mi maestro me dijo que le pidiera que fuera discreto con el contenido.

-oh supongo que debería verlo más tarde. Ahora hay que seguir.

-si vamos a seguir de inmediato, por favor deje que lo lleve dentro para mayor seguridad.

-ah…humm…claro…

Ash le dio el pergamino y shinobu se lo tragó arrancándole una mueca de asco a los presentes.

-"¿Quién será la persona que le enseñó todo esto a shinobu?" se preguntó Alexa. Su sangre de periodista hervía de curiosidad.

-bueno sigamos- les dijo Ash a sus compañeros- llegaremos a nuestro siguiente destino. Ya vieron que tenemos rivales muy fuertes. No podemos quedarnos atrás ¡juntos lucharemos!

Pikachu, charizard y shinobu vitorearon junto a su entrenador.

* * *

-¡taladradora!- ordenó Violeta. Su mega beedrill juntó las puntas de sus cinco aguijones y se lanzó al ataque girando como un gran taladro.

-puño dinámico- ordenó con voz calmada el joven entrenador.

El mega mewtwo X ni siquiera adquirió una pose de batalla, tan solo levantó su puño que fue rodeado de un aura de color rojo intenso. Mega beedrill impactó contra el puño del pokemon y ocurrió una explosión atronadora. El pokemon insecto salió despedido al otro lado de la nube, todos a excepción de su aguijón izquierdo quedaron rotos. Cayó al suelo muy mal herido.

-ups olvidamos uno.

El pokemon del joven dio un salto y con una patada descendente destrozó el aguijón faltante. Mega beedrill soltó un chillido agudo de dolor.

-su mega evolución no se deshace todavía destrózale las alas ahora.

-¡BASTA!- gritó Violeta llegando al lado de su pokemon y tomándolo entre los brazos.

-beedrill ya no puede continuar- anunció la réferi- el ganador es mewtwo.

La mega evolución se deshizo. Tanto del beedrill como la del mewtwo. El corazón de Violeta estaba encogido por ver en tan mal estado a su pokemon.

Pic pic

Se escuchó un pitido y luego vio un flash de cámara.

-oh si- dijo el joven admirando la foto que acababa de tomar con su camara- tu enfoque es tomarle las fotos a los retadores antes de un encuentro. El mío es tomarles fotos tras una victoria aplastante que los haga poner estos rostros de dolor.

La tristeza de Violeta fue reemplazada por la ira. El joven esbozó una sonrisa torcida también satisfecho por esa reacción y le tomó otra foto. Violeta regresó a beedrill a su pokebola y se puso de pie. La asistente se acercó con estuche que tenía la medalla coleóptero. Violeta la tomó y se la ofreció al chico sin decir palabra. Él torció su sonrisa de nuevo. Su apariencia era absolutamente ridícula. Su baja estatura y un peinado esférico. Y su vestimenta; saco, pantalón y gafas de color rojo anaranjado lo hacían parecer una caricatura de los años 70. El joven y se acercó invadiendo el espacio personal de la mujer.

-dicen por ahí que eres una salvaje en la cama. ¿Qué tal si me lo demuestras?

-no soy pedófila.

-ouch- dijo el joven en tono de broma.

Él tomó la medalla y regresó su mewtwo a su gloriaball. Cuando salió del gimnasio suspiró, esa misión de enfrentar a los líderes de gimnasio y verificar su nivel de pelea resultó muy aburrida. Pero se animó.

-todo sea por nuestro objetivo- se dijo- todo sea por nuestro _Führer._

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno aquí un capítulo de transición. Haré el intento de no demorarme tanto en las rutas a partir de ahora. El siguiente capítulo se titula: batallando contra la realeza.

Bueno mask of ice no solo voy a decir que leí tu comentario sino que voy a escribir una respuesta porque aprecio que compartas tu opinión sobre mi historia. Yo no creo que hacer referencias sea algo malo y deban ser tachadas como malas copias (porque esta historia en si es una copia de la serie de pokemon) lo hago porque me gusta, es más, la mismísima serie de anime de pokemon ha hecho docenas de referencias a lo largo de los años. puedo citar algunas:

-en el episodio de los pokemon extintos Gary se vistió como Indiana Jones.

-el personaje Poncho fue inspirado en Clint Eastwood.

-accelguardia, gligarman y gligarchica son parodias de los super héroes kamen rider, batman y batichica respectivamente.

-el naufrago Robin fue inspirado en Robinson Crusoe.

-en la temporada de negro y blanco salió un personaje de apariencia muy similar a Jhony Depp

-clemont ha mostrado maquinas muuuuy parecidas a los equipos de los caza fantasma y al radar del dragón.

-y como mencioné el episodio 856 estuvo requeterepleto de referencias a naruto.

Asi que no, no voy a dejar de hacer referencias si veo la oportunidad de hacerlas, y no voy a dejar de publicar uno que otro especial con personajes secundarios porque considero que forman parte de esta historia. Sobra decir todas las referencias que han citado a la serie de pokemon, lo han llamado en otras series y burlas puchamon, pokemondongo, problemón, etc. ¿Así que porque no hacer referencias en mi propia historia si las series de television oficiales las hacen y a mí me parecen de lo más divertidas? Eso es todo. Seguiré recibiendo cualquier crítica y/o comentario que venga de ti o de otros con los ojos abiertos al computador. Nos leemos luego.

**To be continued**


	20. Batallando contra la realeza

**Capítulo 20: batallando contra la realeza.**

Después de su recorrido por la ruta 5 nuestros héroes finalmente llegaron a pueblo Camphrier. El lugar daba una sensación de estar en una época distinta con todas sus construcciones angulosas, hechas de ladrillos grisáceos y pueblerinos con vestimentas conservadoras.

-es como haber viajado en el tiempo- comentó Ash.

-este es su atractivo turístico Ash- le dijo Alexa- y de hecho hoy se celebra el festival de la cosecha.

-en el festival se celebra la ayuda de los snorlax de la familia real en las cosechas- añadió Serena.

-¿Qué los snorlax no son considerados plagas?- preguntó Ash.

-por lo general, pero a estos se les enseña que coman de las ramas y raíces secas lo cual beneficia a las plantaciones.

\- interesante, bueno tendremos tiempo de celebrar el festival luego de mi batalla en el gimnasio. ¿Dónde estará?- Ash llamó a una mujer que barría el frente de su casa y le preguntó la ubicación del gimnasio pokemon.

-¿viene a retarlo?- le preguntó la mujer.

-si señora.

-¿eres otro que busca el gran premio?

-¿gran premio?

-¿no lo sabe? Por ser el festival de la cosecha quien logre vencer al snorlax del líder con un snorlax propio tendrá un premio especial. No se sabe que es y los retadores del día de hoy no pudieron ganar.

-eso se oye interesante- le dijo Alexa- ¿usaras tu snorlax Ash?

El chico se llevó la mano al mentón y lo meditó. No solía usar pokemon de reserva si no se trataba de una competición particular. En este caso era una batalla de gimnasio con un premio a parte de la medalla. Miró a shinobu y a pikachu buscando su opinión en sus expresiones.

-yo respetaré cualquier decisión que tomes- dijo el pokemon de agua. Pikachu asintió dándole la razón a su compañero.

El siguiente al que le preguntó a charizard que mostró su descontento con un lanza llamas al rostro.

-entonces creo que charizard peleara- dijo Ash con el rostro chamuscado.

Pero el pokemon de fuego bufó, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

-¿en fin quieres o no?- preguntó ash.

Charizard le dio la espalda.

-supongo que eso es un no…¿Qué le pasa?

-creo que es muy orgulloso para aceptar que la tuya es la última palabra- comentó Alexa.

Habiendo tomado una decisión los tres se dirigieron al centro pokemon. Y como de costumbre el equipo rocket seguía de cerca a nuestros héroes en busca de la oportunidad perfecta para hacer de las suyas.

-ese premio especial suena interesante- dijo Jessie.

-¿Qué creen que sea?- preguntó James.

-con que sea especial debe bastarnos para robarlo- añadió Meowth.

-esta decidió, robaremos el premio especial y a pikachu.

-¡si!

-wobo.

-dene dene.

El roedor eléctrico soltó unas chispas amarillas y puso cara de desconcierto. Empezó a mirar alrededor como si buscara algo.

-¿Qué ocurre dedenne?- le preguntó Jessie.

-dene dedene dededene nene.

-dice que percibe una gran cantidad de ondas electromagnéticas- tradujo Meowth.

-¿no solo serán las redes de wifi?- sugirió james- digo hasta en un pueblo como este deben tenerlas.

El roedor eléctrico salió corriendo sin previo aviso. Los maleantes lo siguieron, llamándolo para que se detuviera. Dedenne los guio hasta una casa apartada del pueblo. El pokemon eléctrico chisporroteba con más intensidad. Curioso por el origen de esas señales dedenne rasguñó la puerta de entrada.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas exactamente?- le preguntó Jessie.

Dedenne emitió una descarga ligera y con un click y un pitido la puerta se abrió.

-oigan esta puerta a simple vista parece de madera, pero por dentro es acero- dijo James viendo el borde de la puerta- y la cerradura es electrónica.

-eso es muy sospechoso- comentó Meowth.

-huelo a un botín. Nadie pone tanta seguridad en una casa si no hay algo valioso adentro.

-coincido con Jessie. Entremos para ver que podemos robar- dijo Meowth.

Los entrenadores recibieron una poderosa descarga eléctrica que los noqueó al instante. Meowth y los otros dos pokemon se voltearon y se encontraron con los ojos rojos de un electivire y un par de personas que tenían pinta de punks.

-parece que atrapamos a unas ratattas- dijo el hombre.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo que desapareció?!- gritó Ash.

-tranquilo Ash hacemos todo lo posible para encontrarlo- le dijo el profesor Oak del otro lado de la línea.

-lo que quiero saber es como ocurrió.

-ejejeje es una historia graciosa si lo piensas bien. Resulta que ordené que trajeran unos cherubis para hacerle un estudio a esa especia. Tu snorlax por casualidad se encontró con uno de ellos y se atrevió a arrancarle la cereza que le crece y se la comió. Al parecer produjo una fuerte reacción y buscó al resto de cherubis para arrancárselas y comerlas. El resto de tus pokemon trató de detenerlo, pero estaba imparable. El último cherubi que conservaba su fresa huyó fuera del laboratorio y corrió hasta llegar a la costa donde unos tentacool trataron de ponerlo a salvo en altamar. La cosa es que no se esperaban el talento para la natación de tu snorlax y terminaron en una persecución mar adentro…perdimos su rastro cuando se adentraron en el archipiélago naranja.

O_O

\- de seguro que está bien y justo ahora Tracey lo está buscando con la ayuda de su venonat y marill…me preocupa más cherubi.

Sin decir palabra Ash colgó el teléfono. Quedó totalmente blanco. Alexa le puso una mano en su hombro y lo estrechó contra ella.

-no te pongas así, por lo que me contaste tu snorlax es de los más fuertes miembros de tu equipo.

-si…tienes razón…gracias…

Se dieron un beso casto. Sin poder hacer más nada, salieron del centro pokemon rumbo al gimnasio que resultó ser un castillo en la cima de una colina. La estructura al igual que el pueblo parecía de otro tiempo. Era enorme, con bastantes torres y hecha de una piedra verde grisácea. En la entrada se encontraron con dos guardias. Ash se identificó como un retador y lo dejaron pasar. Un trabajador condujo a Ash y compañía hasta el patio trasero donde estaba un campo de batalla. Del otro lado del patio apareció una figura. Era un sujeto bajito y regordete con bigote y pinta de rey.

-este será un encuentro entre el retador Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta y el líder de gimnasio y rey de este pueblo Lord Shabboneau- anunció el árbitro.

"¿rey de un pueblo?" se preguntó Ash, curioso.

-esta batalla será de un solo pokemon, si el retador usa un snorlax que pueda vencer al de nuestro rey recibirá un premio especial.

-lo siento, no tengo mi snorlax conmigo.

-en ese caso presenten a sus pokemon.

-vamos a conquistar la victoria de esta batalla Napoleon- el pequeño rey lanzó una luxury ball al campo. La capsula se abrió y un snorlax se materializó. Ash notó por su coloración azul fuerte que se trataba de un pokemon shiny.

-a Napoleon se le manifestó el azul de la sangre real nyahoaho- rio el rey sacando pecho.

-para vencer a un pokemon tan grande como snorlax es mejor la velocidad, pikachu yo te elijo.

El roedor saltó hacia el campo de batalla y soltó unas chispas de sus mejillas de forma amenazante.

-comiencen.

-pikachu usa bola voltio.

El roedor eléctrico dio un salto en el aire mientras formaba una esfera de electricidad condensada en su cola. Llegado a su puno más alto la arrojó con un movimiento de látigo. El rey sonrió.

-Napoleon defiéndete con voltio cruel.

El snorlax soltó un rugido áspero y una capa de electricidad se formó a su alrededor. La bola voltio chocó contra la muralla electrica y se disipó.

-nyahohoho para tu mala fortuna Napoleon está especializado para enfrentar a los pokemon tipo eléctrico- rio el rey- Napoleon usa terremoto.

El gran snorlax dio un pisotón al suelo produciendo unas vibraciones.

-evádelo con ataque rápido.

Pikachu corrió dejando una estela de luz blanca a su paso, cuando las vibraciones parecían que lo iban a golpear despegó sus patas del suelo andando a ras de piso y con un impulso que nadie puedo descifrar como actuó se elevó en el aire de golpe y quedó en frente de snorlax.

-cola de hierro.

Pikachu le dio un coletazo luminiscente a snorlax en el rostro que lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

-ahora atactrueno.

-defiéndete con voltio cruel.

Los dos pokemon ejecutaron sus ataques eléctricos y estos se anularon mutuamente.

-Napoleon rostízalo con lanzallamas.

-evádelo.

Pikachu tocó suelo y apenas logró quitarse para evitar las flamas despedidas de la boca de su contrincante. Por orden de su entrenador snorlax produjo otro pisotón que pikachu logró esquivar dando un salto hacia atrás.

"esa armadura de electricidad es un problema. Anula mis ataques a distancia" pensó Ash "y si pikachu se acerca le resultará mucho más difícil esquivar su ataque de terremoto"

Un bombillo se encendió sobre la cabeza de Ash.

-Pikachu- le llamó su entrenador- usa lo que aprendimos de scraggy.

Pikachu captó enseguida el mensaje y asintió. Esquivó un tercer terremoto por poco y lanzó una bola voltio que iba en una trayectoria completamente errada. El proyectil pasó a un lado del snorlax y se elevó.

-fallaste- vitoreó el rey.

Pero el proyectil hizo una vuelta en U en medio del aire e impactó contra la espalda del desprevenido snorlax.

-¡un golpe critico!- gritó Alexa.

-no sabía que se podía usar la electrobola así- comentó Serena.

-sigue atacando pikachu y luego nuestra técnica de concursos.

El roedor eléctrico movía su cola como latigo una y otra vez lanzando bolas voltios al aire en todas las direcciones.

-vuelve a defenderte con voltio cruel.

Snorlax volvió a gruñir y se cubrió con su capa protectora de electricidad. Unas bolas impactaron y se deshicieron al contacto. Momento que aprovechó pikachu para formar sus aros eléctricos y golpearlos con su cola de hierro dándole inicio a su juego de pinball.

-¡¿Qué es todo esto?!- exclamó el rey incrédulo.

En la tierra estaban los aros chocando y moviéndose rápidamente y en el aire estaban las bolas voltios con direcciones cambiantes. A Snorlax le costaba mantener la armadura eléctrica por mucho tiempo y los ataques impactaban en tiempos distintos.

\- olvídate de los ataques eléctricos, usa terremoto.

-salta pikachu.

Snorlax le dio un pisotón al suelo produciendo los sismos. Pikachu saltó al momento que estaba a la mitad de formar una nueva bola voltio. Como si tuvieran consciencia propia todos los ataques eléctricos golpearon al mismo tiempo al snorlax del rey. Pero este se encontraba con la energía suficiente para no dejarse aturdir.

-ahora te tengo ¡hiperrayo!

Snorlax abrió la boca y disparó un poderoso rayo de luz amarilla hacia pikachu en medio del aire.

-¡impúlsate con la bola voltio!

Pikachu dio un giro hacia el frente y golpeó la bola voltio suspendida en el aire con una cola de hierro. El proyectil cayó a la tierra y el roedor se elevó aún más en el aire saliendo de la trayectoria del hiperrayo.

-¡por tangamandapio!- exclamó el rey.

-¡termínalo con una cola de hierro!

Pikachu empezó a girar mientras descendía, el brillo de su cola iba en aumento generando ondas luminiscentes. El snorlax solo se pudo quedar viendo totalmente indefenso como ese ataque vistoso se acercaba. Pikachu le dio un golpe descendente con su cola tan fuerte que los pies del snorlax se hundieron en el suelo. pikachu aterrizó en el suelo, snorlax se tambaleo con los ojos en espiral y cayó al suelo de espaldas levantando polvo.

-snorlax ya no puede continuar- anunció el réferi- el ganador es pikachu.

-¡siii! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!

Pikachu saltó a los brazos de su entrenador celebrando. El rey regresó a su snorlax a la pokebola y se acercó a Ash.

-felicitaciones joven, aquí está su premio; la medalla real.- el rey le tendió un estuche donde estaba una medalla azul con forma de corona.

-¡si! ¡Ya tengo mi medalla real!- vitoreó Ash levantando la insignia en el aire. Alexa se acercó, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le estampó un beso en los labios.

-ajem disculpe joven- le llamó el rey interrumpiendo la celebración- viendo sus habilidades hay algo que quisiera pedirle.

-¿hmm?

-el asunto es…que hace poco la princesa de kalos estuvo aquí y se llevó mi poke flauta favorita por puro capricho.

-¿la princesa de kalos?

-tal como oye. Ella no es del tipo de persona que escucha a los demás y sus guardias son poderosos entrenadores. Alguien como usted de seguro es capaz de vencer a sus guardias y conseguir que regrese mi poke flauta.

-eso suena complicado. Ayudar a las personas es una cosa, ¿pero meterme con la realeza de un país extranjero?

-se lo suplico, si lo hace le daré el premio especial.

-¿y cuál es ese premio?

-es una cena preparada por el mejor chef de toda la región de kalos.

-¡¿cena?! ¡Lo haré!

Las chicas soltaron una risa nasal, enternecidas por la actitud glotona de Ash. Por fortuna solo bastó una baya naranja para restablecer la energía de pikachu y emprendieron su camino al palacio cénit. Ash se sorprendió que el camino se trataba de la ruta 6, toda una ruta nada más para el sendero hacia un palacio. El camino estaba delimitado por árboles que daban sombra son sus frondosas ramas. Esa via pasaba atravesó de un campo de hierba alta donde se veían muchos pokemon. Y hubo uno que mostró cierto interés por el entrenador y decidió seguirlos.

* * *

Jessie y James soltaron un quejido por lo bajo despertándose del choque eléctrico.

-¿alguien anotó la matricula?- preguntó James, aturdido.

-hasta que despiertan.

Escucharon una voz que los sobresaltó. Se dieron cuenta que estaban amarrados a unas sillas. La habitación donde se encontraban era oscura y lúgubre, iluminada únicamente por una serie de monitores y aparatos electrónicos en estanterías. Sobre ellos había una lámpara que solo parecía iluminar un radio de metro y medio alrededor de ellos. Más allá solo veían algunas sombras.

-me parece que ustedes les gusta meterse donde no los llaman- alguien entró en el círculo de luz arrastrando una silla. Era un sujeto con una pinta de punk. El sujeto puso la silla con el espaldar hacia ellos y se sentó abierto de piernas, recargando sus brazos en el espaldar.

-¿Por qué husmeaban nuestra guarida?

-ah…yo no sé de qué está hablando- dijo Jessie.

-violaron la cerradura.

-estaba abierta- mintió James.

-¿me ven cara de idiota?

-¡no, señor!

-ya tengo la información- alguien más entró en el círculo luminoso. Era una mujer también con una vestimenta punk. Ella le pasó una poke-tablet al hombre punk.

-a ver- dijo deslizando su dedo sobre la pantalla táctil.

James Bigmoney, lugar de natalidad ciudad hophophop, kanto. Padres adinerados. Prometida Jessibelle McDowell. Escapaste de casa a la edad de trece años. Ex estudiante del TEC pokemon, segunda calificación más baja en la historia del instituto. Ex miembro de una banda de bicicletas de ciudad soleada, apodo: pequeño james. Alumno ejemplar de Joe Sky especialista en pokemon de tipo volador. Actual miembro del equipo rocket, rango más bajo.

-¡¿oiga como sabe todo eso?!- preguntó James alarmado.

El hombre pasó nuevamente su dedo por la pantalla.

-Jessie Scarlet…

-¡que ni se te ocurra…!

-naciste en una casa pobre en los barrios bajos de ciudad verde, Kanto. Irónicamente hija de Miyamoto Scarlet un alto mando de la primera generación del equipo rocket. Padre Ernesto Gonzales quien abandonó a tu madre apenas supo de su embarazo. Miyamoto desapareció en los Andes durante una búsqueda del pokemon legendario Mew. Tú fuiste la peor alumna en la historia del TEC pokemon, fracaso de idol, luego fuiste miembro de la misma banda de bicicletas en ciudad soleada, luego fracaso de enfermera, fracaso de ninja, fracaso de reportera de tiempo…y muchos otros fracasos hasta formar parte del equipo rocket, rango más bajo. ¡Vaya que esto es deprimente!

El hombre le regresó la poketablet a la mujer y le dirigió una mirada penetrante a los dos que se encogían de miedo. Jessie hacía su mejor intento por retener las lágrimas.

-viéndolos bien me dan pena- dijo el hombre-¿Qué tal si les ofrezco un trabajo?

-¿disculpe usted?

-me llamo Chase, soy líder de la mejor banda de ladrones del mundo; Thief. Justo hoy vamos a realizar un robo en el palacio Cénit y un par de manos extra nos vendrían bien.

-¡aceptamos!- dijeron Jessie y James al unísono. Pero en realidad ya estaban planeando como traicionarlos y escapar.

Click click.

Unos sonidos metálicos se escucharon justo debajo de sus barbillas. Unos sujetos les habían puesto unos collares ajustados.

-oiga que no somos caninos- se quejó James.

-son solo una medida de prevención, los compramos en el mercado negro. Se llaman collares guillotina.

Jessie y james tragaron grueso.

-¿gui…guillotina?

-tal como dice su nombre- Chase dibujó una línea horizontal sobre su cuello con el dedo pulgar- si hacen algo sospechoso perderán la cabeza.

Los dos chillaron. A continuación encendieron las luces y otros punks lo desataron. Se dieron cuenta de la presencia de meowth, wobbuffet y dedenne hechos unas estatuas de tono achocolatado.

-se sorprenderían todo lo que venden en los mercados negros- dijo Chase subiéndose la mano para dispararles a los pokemon con un rayo láser anaranjado desde un brazalete y liberarlos de su prisión.

Los pokemon corrieron en seguida al lado del par maleante.

-¿y…cual es el plan jefe?- preguntó James.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a las puertas del palacio. Unas rejas doradas delimitaban al palacio, la puerta doble tenía un par de serperior metálicos adornándola. A lado y lado se encontraban unos guardias como en el palacio del pueblo Camphrier.

-¿les podemos ayudar?- preguntó uno de los guardias.

-vinimos a hablar con la princesa.

-seguro, serán mil pokeuros por la solicitud.

-oiga eso es costosísimo.

-si no paga, no entra.

-tranquilo Ash, yo pagaré- dijo Alexa- ¿aceptan tarjeta de crédito?

Como respuesta uno de los guardias sacó un datafono. Alexa pasó su tarjeta y marcó su contraseña. A penas se confirmó el pago los dejaron pasar. Pasaron por la plaza en la entrada y atravesaron unas puertas blancas. Se encontraron con un mayordomo que los esperaba frente a una estatua dorada de un milotic, cuatro estatuas de bisharp se encontraban a sus costados.

-la princesa los recibirá en el patio trasero, por favor síganme.

El lugar desbordaba con elegancia. Cada borde tenía una cubierta dorada de motivo llamativo, alfombras rojas en el suelo y más estatuas doradas. Unas eran bisharps y otras parecían unos caballeros con coronas puntiagudas y espadas en manos. Lucían tan irreales que Ash se preguntó si eran personas con armadura o alguna especie de pokemon. Salieron por la puerta trasera, cruzaron un lago por un puente. Al lado estaban las estatuas en piedra de un hombre junto a un golurk, un palitoad y un eevee. Al final del puente esperaba la estatua de reshiram.

En frente de la estatua estaba una niña sentada bajo un parasol blanco tomando té y comiendo bocadillos. La pequeña llevaba puesto un vestido purpura claro y una tiara plateada en la cabeza. El furfrou a sus pies se puso alerta por la aproximación de ellos.

-señorita estos jóvenes entrenadores solicitaron una audiencia con usted- le dijo el mayordomo.

La pequeña princesa dejó su taza de té en la mesa y les dedicó una mirada filosa por detrás de su abanico.

-¿Qué desean estos plebeyos?- preguntó.

A ninguno les hizo gracia ese comentario.

-nos enteramos que le quitaste su poke flauta al rey del pueblo Camphrier- dijo Ash- venimos para que la regreses.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes?

-alguien que solo dice la verdad sobre lo que está mal, princesa o no robar es un crimen.

-que insolente- la princesa cerró de golpe su abanico- veo que eres un entrenador. Si quieres la pokeflauta te la daré si ganas en una batalla pokemon.

-ahora si estás hablando mi idioma.

La chica volvió a abrir su abanico y le susurró algo a uno de los sirvientes quien asintió y se alejó en seguida. La princesa se puso de pie y caminó hasta el fondo del patio seguida por nuestros héroes. Casi en el fondo estaba un campo de batalla. Ash no esperó permiso y tomó su posición.

-¿no vienes princesa?- preguntó.

-tu oponente no seré yo.

Ash enarcó una ceja, confundido. Entonces tres figuras aparecieron en su campo visual y se posicionaron en el campo de batalla. Era un sujeto con una vestimenta rara y colorida.

-te presento a D'Artagnan- dijo la princesa- miembro de la guardia real.

El sujeto sujeto se quitó su sombrero con plumas e hizo una reverencia.

-así que lucharé contra él, eh?

El guardia sacó tres pokebolas.

-¡todos para uno y uno para todos!- gritó mientras arrojaba las tres pokebolas. De estas salieron tres aegislash.

-estos son mis aegislash; Athos, Porthos Y Aramis- dijo el guardián.

-bueno le mostraré lo que puede hacer mi equipo.

-por cierto solo puedes usar un solo pokemon- dijo la princesa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡eso no es justo!- recriminó serena.

-se supone que es caballero honorables o no?- intervino Alexa.

-los deseos de la princesa son mis órdenes.

-tal como lo oyen. Mi castillo mis reglas- contestó la princesa- si no les gustan pueden irse.

Ash gruñó.

-está bien, venceré a estos tres y tomaré de regreso la pokeflauta ¡charizard yo te elijo!

Ash arrojó su pokebola. El pokemon de fuego rugió con gran fuerza apenas salió produciendo un viento que llegó hasta los espectadores y el sonido del rugido alertó a los pokemon cercanos. El espectador secreto veía desde los arbustos asombrado. Hasta Ash se sorprendió, se preguntó si esos fueron los resultados del entrenamiento con el viejo loco.

-no eres un entrenador del montón- dijo el guardián- ¡formación 1!

Uno de los aegislash avanzó hacia el pokemon de Ash.

-usa lanzallamas.

Charizard abrió sus fauces y lanzó un potente torrente de flamas. Pero el aegislash detuvo su avance y generó una barrera protectora formada por hexágonos que bloqueó el ataque. Los otros dos aegislash ejecutaron danza espada aprovechando la distracción de su adversario.

-formación 4- dijo el mismo guardián.

El aegislash en la línea frontal cambio de modo y disparó una bola sombra.

-evádelo.

Charizard movió sus alas y se elevó esquivando el proyectil. Pero los aegislash de la retaguardia ya estaban en el aire rodeados por un viento plateado. Con el filo de sus cuerpos le dieron un tajo en cruz con el filo de sus cuerpos que derribó charizard.

-¡fusilamiento!

Cada uno de los aegislash disparó una serie de bolas sombras que golpearon a charizard.

-testarazo.

Los tres aegislash fueron rodeados por un aura azul de brillo intenso y se lanzaron al ataque.

-elévate en el aire.

Como pudo charizar agitó sus alas y evitó el triple ataque de testarazo. Los tres aegislash pasaron uno muy cerca del otro pero sin tocarse.

"no tengo que seguir enfrentándolos para saber que están acostumbrados al trabajo en equipo" pensó Ash "tengo que pensar rápido"

-formación 1.

Nuevamente los tres aegislash repitieron sus acciones del principio. Uno se encargó de proteger a los otros dos que realizaban el movimiento de danzas espada. Entonces el bombillo se le volvió a prender a Ash.

-esto es una de las cosas más arriesgadas que he ordenado ¡charizard rompe su formación con cola dragón!

El pokemon se abalanzó sobre los tres adversarios. Golpeó al primero que detuvo su coletazo y por ende redujo el valor de su ataque. Como pudo charizard avanzó e interrumpió entre los tres pokemon.

-fusilamiento.

Nuevamente charizard fue acribillado por tres tandas de bolas sombras.

-testarazo.

Ash sonrió. Eso era justo lo que esperaba.

-¡detenlos!

Los tres pokemon se lanzaron al ataque. Charizard produjo un rugido más atronador que el anterior, detuvo a dos aegislash con sus garras y la tercero con su cola llevándose una inmensa cantidad de daño.

-sujétalos.

Charizard apretó el agarre de sus garras y envolvió al tercer aegislash con su cola.

-fusilamiento.

Los tres aegislash dispararon a quemarropa sus bolas sombras. Charizard apretó la mandíbula aguantando el dolor.

-¡charizard anillo ígneo!

Charizard soltó un rugido de trueno que superó por mucho a los dos anteriores. Los presentes se llevaran las manos a los oídos no soportando el dolor. La flama en la cola de charizard se avivo y aumentó su tamaño tres veces y sus ojos adquirieron una tonalidad roja. Las flamas que emitía cubrieron a los cuatro pokemon. Hubo una explosión similar a la erupción de un volcán y todo el campo fue carbonizado. Cuando el humo se despejó, vieron incrédulos a los tres aegislash debilitados a los pies de charizard que respiraba pesadamente.

-¡ohhhh siiii!- vitoreó Ash. Quiso ir a felicitar a su pokemon pero el campo estaba literalmente al rojo vivo, así que lo regresó a su pokebola y le agradeció.

"eso fue la habilidad mar de llamas. Jamás la había activado hasta ahora"

Sonriente Ash puso la pokebola de charizard en su cinturón y se dirigió a la princesa. Ella mostraba una expresión de insatisfacción total.

-cumple con tu parte y regresa la poke flauta del rey.

La chica chasqueó la lengua y se tapó el rostro con su abanico.

-al fin que ni quería esa fea poke flauta.

Un mayordomo les dio una pokeflauta con motivo de luxury ball. Sin querer perder más tiempo salieron de inmediato del castillo en dirección al pueblo Camphrier.

-algo nos sigue- dijo shinobu. Sin decir más disparó un pulso de agua a los arbustos y se escuchó un quejido.

Una pequeña criatura salió flotando desde los matorrales. Ash asombrado sacó su pokedex.

_Honedge el pokemon espada poseída. Si alguien osa empuñarlo, se enrolla en el brazo del desafortunado con su paño azul y le absorbe toda la energía hasta que pierde el sentido._

-¡es un honedge shiny!

El pokemon flotaba errático con su ojo brillando con una luz purpura, señal que había quedado confundido.

-rápido shinobu usa excavar.

Shinobu desapareció rápidamente debajo de la tierra y un momento después salió debajo del confundido pokemon dándole un golpe. Ash sacó una pokebola y la arrojó dando en el blanco. El pokemon fue absorbido y la capsula se agitó tres veces antes de pitar.

-¡si! ¡Tengo un honedge! ¡y es shiny!

De regreso al pueblo camphrier, le Ash le entregó la pokeflauta al Rey. Pasaron el resto del día disfrutando del atractivo turístico del pueblo como probándose vestimentas de otra época y visitando museos y los campos de cosecha. En la noche, tal como el rey les prometió, les organizó una exquisita cena. Una de las mejores que Ash pudiera recordar. Y lo mejor era que podían apreciar con total plenitud los fuegos artificiales y a los snorlax felices comiendo las bayas que les ofrecían los pueblerinos. Ash se preocupó por su snorlax pero algo le decía que estaba bien de momento y regresó su atención a la comida.

-¡esto esta delicioso!- exclamó Ash- podría comerlo por siempre…¿Por qué me siento cansado?

Pung

Ash cayó de cara al plato. Alexa, alarmada, se levantó de su silla para ver lo que le ocurría. Resultó que el honedge shiny le estaba sujetando una pierna con el paño.

-¡¿oye que crees que haces?!- de un golpe shinobu apartó al honedge.

-le estaba absorbiendo la energía vital- señaló Serena- creí que solo lo hacían con los que trataban de empuñarlos.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- exclamó Ash despertándose de golpe- ¡¿Por qué tengo comida por toda la cara si ya no tengo malos modales en la mesa?!

-fue culpa de ese honedge-dijo Alexa- había escuchado que necesitan un cuidado especial. Creo que lo mejor es mandarlo al profesor Oak.

-ay Alexa no digas eso- Ash se puso de pie y se interpuso entre shinobu y honedge-, ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. ¿Cierto que podemos ser amigos honedge?

Al pokemon se le iluminó el ojo con un resplandor tierno y le ofreció su paño. Gustoso Ash le ofreció la mano.

-ven? No hay pro…

Ash cayó de cara al suelo cuando el honedge absorbió otro poco de su energía vital.

* * *

Más tarde ya cuando todos estaban durmiendo. La banda de criminales logró acceder al interior del palacio Cénit después de desactivar el sistema de alarmas y burlar a los pokemon guardianes. Se encontraban en frente de una gran bóveda, una de las integrantes conectó su poke-tablet al sistema de la puerta. Tras teclear a una gran velocidad se escucharon sonidos metálicos. La puerta de la bóveda se abrió sin producir sonido. Dentro encontraron reliquias en estantes. Con sumo cuidado las colocaron en maletines metálicos y salieron con cautela. Terminaron por acomodar todos los maletines dentro de un camión.

-estos sujetos sí que son requetebuenos- señaló meowth.

-son verdaderos profesionales. no hay duda- estuvo de acuerdo James.

-je no tienen estilo, deberían hacer planes más llamativos.

-jessie, ¿no crees que nuestro problema sea precisamente que llamamos mucho la atención cuando vamos a robar algo?- le preguntó james.

-¡tener estilo y ser llamativa no tiene nada de malo!

-oigan- les llamó Chase.

-¿si señor?- contestaron los tres poniéndose firmes.

-gracias por la ayuda, aquí tienen su parte por el trabajo.

Chase le arrojó a meowth un fajo grueso de billetes. Los tres hicieron un sonido de campana de caja registradora. Dos de los ladrones les quitaron los collares guillotinas.

-oye preciosa- chase se acercó a jessie- lamento mucho lo de tu madre. Aquí tienes algo como muestra de mi aprecio y también de mi disculpa por mi falta de tacto.

El sujeto le entregó un maletín a jessie quien lo aceptó anonadada y avergonzada después del guiño que le dedicó el ladron.

-veamos si algún día podamos trabajar juntos de nuevo.

-para la próxima sin collares decapitadores, por favor- dijo james.

-hmmm quizá a la tercera.

Chase y su banda se despidieron y se fueron en su camión.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dio?- preguntó Meowth.

Jessie puso el maletín en el suelo y lo abrió. Dentro estaba un mega aro rojo escarlata y una pokebola.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del basto océano. Snorlax estaba en una feroz batalla contra una docena de gyarados ¿Qué será de su travesía por los siete mares? Esa es otra historia.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno espero haberlos entretenido con este capítulo. Aquí hice mi versión de la aventura en el pueblo Camphrier y el palacio Cenit. ¿Qué otras aventuras les esperan a Ash y compañía? ¿La presencia de honedge será perjudicial para la salud de nuestro héroe? ¿Volverá a snorlax al pueblo paleta? ¿Cuál será el nuevo pokemon de jessie? Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo

**To be continued.**


	21. Bastion de batalla

**Capítulo 21: La magnificencia del Bastión Batalla.**

Ash se había levantado un poco más temprano ese día. Estaba sentado en el escritorio de la habitación revisando minuciosamente el pergamino de shinobu. En una libreta anotaba, borraba y tachaba técnicas buscando formar el próximo arsenal de su pokemon una vez evolucionara. Estaba pasando un mal rato. No podía decidirse por la mejor y más adecuada combinación. Deseaba discutirlo más afondo con shinobu sobre los ataques que el desearía tener. Pero el pokemon era tan fiel que negaba sus propias preferencias para aceptar la total decisión de su entrenador y eso no le gustaba del todo a Ash. Honedge, que estaba curioseando a su lado, mostraba más interés en el pergamino y sus técnicas.

El pokemon fantasma veía las imágenes y después veía su pañuelo. Movía esas protuberancias que se asemejaban a dedos tratando de hacer poses de mano.

-¿quieres ser un ninja?- le preguntó Ash.

El pokemon lo vio sin hacer ningún ruido. Ash dedujo que no estaba seguro.

-hmmm Ash…-el chivo volteo cuando escuchó la voz adormilada de su novia. Alexa estaba acostada de lado viéndolo desde la cama- ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

\- solo quería revisar el pergamino de shinobu.

-ven y dame un beso de buenos días.

Ash sonrió. Regresó a honedge a su pokebola. Dejó el escritorio y regresó a la cama. Con cariño sobó los labios de Alexa con los suyos. La mujer lo rodeó con el brazo y una pierna estrechándolo. Eso le causó un cosquilleó al muchacho. El beso se fue profundizando. Era de mañana por lo que los dos estaban sensibles. Alexa siguió en su papel de atacante y rodó en la cama colocándose sobre Ash. Con voracidad atacó su cuello con besos y mordiscos.

-Alexa…-suspiró Ash complacido.

-ajem- Serena se aclaró la garganta interrumpiéndolos- no se pongan calentones en frente de otros.

En la cama de al lado se encontraba la chica sentada.

-voy a darme un baño y será mejor que cuando vuelva no encuentre una escena comprometedora.

Los dos no pudieron evitar sentirse apenados. Les había tocado usar una habitación para entrenadores en el centro pokemon debido a que todos los hoteles del pueblo estaban repletos por la celebración del festival de la cosecha. Hasta el castillo del rey regordete estaba atestado de invitados de la nobleza. El premio de la cena no incluía estadía lastimosamente y a duras penas consiguieron una pequeña habitación en el centro pokemon.

Serena entró al baño y los entrenadores se apartaron.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas a decidir las técnicas de shinobu?- le preguntó Ash para romper el silencio.

Alexa accedió y se sentó junto a él en el escritorio analizando las docenas de técnicas de ninjitsu. Le hizo su recomendación a Ash. Serena salió del baño y Alexa entró a ducharse después de darle un beso fugaz a su novio.

-¿ya decidiste que técnicas va a tener shinobu?- le preguntó Serena

-tengo algunas alternativas, nada definitivo aun.

Serena se puso a su lado muy cerca de él. De ella brotaba un rico olor a jabón. La chica tomó un lápiz y una hoja y anotó algunos de los jutsus.

-yo creo que estos te vendrían bien.

-gracias Serena.

Ash también guardó esas recomendaciones. Alexa salió inusualmente rápido del baño y se lo cedió a Ash. Después del desayuno nuestros héroes salieron del pueblo Camphrier y tomaron la ruta 7.

-se me había olvidado decirte. Esta ruta es conocido como "el paseo de la rivera"- dijo Serena- hay unos cuantos lugares de interés en esta ruta. A parte los huertos de bayas están la guardería pokemon, el bastión Batalla, el mirador y la gruta tierra unida, también conocida como escondrijo zubat.

-¿qué es eso del bastión de batalla?

-como su nombre indica es un lugar donde se tienen batallas pokemon- respondió Alexa- ahí les otorgan títulos a los entrenadores a medida que ganen más batallas de seguido.

-eso suena increíble- comentó Ash.

Siguieron su camino por la ruta 7 rodeado de docenas de hectáreas de huertos. El día anterior una de las tantas actividades que realizaron fue la recolección de bayas. Donde hubo cierto incidente del cual Ash solo fue testigo.

_Flashback_

Alexa le pagó a uno de los dueños de los huertos para que les dieran unos cubos donde poner las bayas y frutas. Todos dejaron sus pokemon por fuera para que ayudaran a recolectar. Había docenas de personas en ese lugar con sus pokemon. Los entrenadores les dieron las indicaciones detalladamente a los miembros de sus equipos y estos se dispersaron a penas las escucharon.

El noivern de Alexa se acercó a un árbol de bayas wikano. Se relamió los labios. Poniéndose sobre sus patas traseras extendió sus alas hacia arriba. Con las garras en las puntas de sus alas tomó una de las bayas y se la llevó a la boca. La masticó con mucho deleite. Ash se percató de eso y quiso ir a explicarle de nuevo que no se debían comer las bayas hasta sacarlas del huerto en los cubos, pero charizard se adelantó a su entrenador.

Se acercó y le gruñó. Noivern regresó el gruñido. Charizard siguió haciendo sonidos secos. Ash supuso que le estaba recordando las reglas. El pokemon de Ash procedió a darle una demostración pero se topó con un problema. No tenía permitido golpear los troncos, hacer sacudidas del suelo ni volar cerca de los árboles para tumbar muchas bayas y frutas. Y sus brazos eran muy cortos como para alcanzarlas. Un sudor de nerviosismo corría por su cabeza. Noivern dejó de prestarle atención y tomó otra baya. Charizard gruñó furioso. No teniendo de más se puso de puntitas y estiró el cuello logrando alcanzar una de las bayas wikano. Orgulloso se volteó a ver a noivern. El dragón alado lo vio y con un movimiento rápido mordió la mitad de la baya que se asomaba de las fauces de charizard. Las puntas de sus hocicos se rozaron por una fracción de segundo. Charizard quedó petrificado y se puso de un tono rojo charmeleon.

_Fin del flashback._

Sin interrupciones nuestros héroes continuaron su camino por la ruta 7. Dejaron los huertos atrás. Pasearon al lado del rio que le daba su nombre a la ruta. Varios pokemon de tipo agua saltaban por fuera de la superficie. Más tarde Llegaron a la guardería pokemon. En el patio delimitado por una cerca jugaban una docena de pokemon de aspecto tierno. Decidieron tomar un descanso a las orillas del rio, cerca de la guardería. Esta vez no les tocó comer almuerzos empacados, puesto que su cocinera fue Serena. Mientras ella cocinaba Ash y Alexa sirvieron la comida pokemon. Iban a sacar a los pokemon de sus pokebolas cuando Ash la interrumpió.

-momento Alexa- le dijo reacomodando los platos- ahora sí. Veamos que pasa.

Ella quedó confundida por un momento. Liberó a sus pokemon luego que Ash lo hiciera. Cada uno buscó su plato. Entonces charizard se espantó cuando vio que le tocó al lado de noivern justo como Ash lo había planeado. Pero el pokemon de Alexa solo le prestaba atención a su plato de comida. Charizard comió del suyo mientras le daba vistazos de reojo.

-¿Qué ves?- le preguntó Alexa.

-creo que a charizard le gusta noivern.

-¿de verdad? ¿Desde cuándo?

-desde ayer supongo, eso me alivia. Creo que superó su trauma por ser rechazado por una charizard en el pasado.

-esa historia no me la has contado.

-lo que pasó fue…

Ash cayó de cara al suelo, otra vez honedge le estaba absorbiendo la energía vital mientras lo sujetaba de una pierna. Shinobu lo golpeó alejándolo de su entrenador.

-¡te hemos dicho que no hagas eso!- le gritó shinobu.

-¿hone hone hon?

-¡claro que tienes de derecho a alimentarte! ¡Pero no de nuestro entrenador!

-¿hone hon hon?

-¡¿y yo como voy a saber que vas a comer?! Come lo que usualmente te alimenta.

-ya chicos dejen de pelear- dijo Ash incorporándose.

-usted está siendo muy condescendiente con esta peste. Si sigue así puede que su vida corra peligro.

-yo estoy de acuerdo con eso Ash- le dijo Alexa.

-según leí los casos donde los honedge toman la vida de personas son muy raros. Y puedo soportar un poco de pérdida de energía; Tengo de sobra. Así que puedo darte un poco si pides permiso honedge.

Al pokemon se le iluminó el ojo y aceptó las condiciones.

-bueno solo toma otro poco y ya.

Ash le extendió la mano. Honedge dudó.

-hone ho ho ho hone hon.

-¿qué dijo?

-dijo que deberían presentarse oficialmente.

-ah ok. Mucho gusto me llamo Ash Ketchum.

Honedge sujetó la mano de Ash.

-hon hon hone hon.

Absorbió lentamente su energía, dejándolo un tanto mareado.

-¿ahora que dijo?

-dice que su nombre es Haohihohuiho.

-¿Ha-que?

\- Haohihohuiho.

-ah…¿que tal si te llamamos solo Hao?

Honedge asintió y soltó la mano de su entrenador. Ash puso ojitos en espiral.

-oigan la comida ya está lista-les llamó Serena.

Ash y Alexa dejaron a sus pokemon y tomaron asiento en la mesa donde disfrutaron de una rica comida. No tan buena como la de anoche pero si tenía un aire maternal. Luego se dispusieron a tomar una siesta a la sombra de un árbol. Alexa quiso complacer a Ash otorgándole un puesto cómodo. Se recostó en el tronco de un árbol y le permitió a Ash acomodarse entre sus piernas y posar su nuca en sus pechos a manera de almohada. El chico cayó dormido enseguida.

Reanudaron su marcha después de la digestión y terminaron por llegar al Bastión Batalla. Una edificación de aspecto antiguo que atravesaba el rio sobre una estructura tipo puente. Ingresaron por una puerta a un costado donde un mayordomo los recibió. Como cosa rara tuvieron que pagar una membresía para poder tener batallas.

-esto no es tan difícil de entender-dijo Ash viendo las reglas-. Entre más batallas ganes aumentaras de rango dentro del Bastión Batalla y te darán una túnica cuyo color representa ese rango.

· Barón: primera batalla ganada. Túnica blanca.

· Vizconde: ganadas 5 batallas. Túnica azul.

· Conde: ganadas 20 batallas. Túnica verde.

· Marques: ganadas 40 batallas. Túnica amarilla.

· Duque: ganadas 140 batallas. (¡que salto!). Túnica roja.

· Gran duque: habiendo derrotado a todos los duques. Túnica purpura.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos?- le preguntó Serena.

-hmm a lo mucho si llegamos a vizconde- dijo Alexa-. Hay otros que tienen batallas y solo hay un campo. Y algunos solo llegan para socializar.

-pues entremos.

-disculpe joven- le llamó el mayordomo deteniéndolo- nuestra política en este lugar es que solo se permiten vestimentas que superen los 10.000 pokeuros.

-¿pero qué…?

-tenemos ropa de todas las marcas famosas de la región y fuera de la región- el mayordomo les indicó la tienda.

Antes que Ash pudiera replicar Alexa y Serena ya estaban dentro viendo las diferentes prendas. Con la asesoría adecuada, Ash terminó por tomar un smoking negro y Serena escogió un vestido rosa bien pomposo.

-esto luce bien- Alexa salió del vestier con un vestido dorado pálido cuya parte superior solo contaba con dos tirantes que tapaban sus pechos pero dejaban ver la curvatura de sus lados.

-¡ajua!- Ash exclamó y empujó a Alexa dentro del vestier y corrió la cortina- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

-eh? pasa algo?

-muestras demasiado.

-¿tú crees?

-no lo creo. Es la verdad. Ponte otro.

Alexa torció la boca y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa con ese tono?

-lo siento…es solo que…

-creo que muestro más en la playa con mi bikini.

-sí, sé que es una incoherencia, pero mientras no estemos de baño en un rio, mar, piscina o lo que sea…por favor, no quiero que los demás vean tanto de ti.

Alexa suspiró y terminó por aceptar el capricho de Ash. Cuando el chico salió se encontró con sonrisas picaras por parte de los trabajadores. Serena tenía una expresión de reproche. Alexa escogió un vestido negro, largo y ceñido que le tapaba todo, menos los brazos. Terminada las compras entraron en la sala principal del Bastión, donde muchas personas con vestimenta formal charlaban.

-disculpen todos- les llamo Ash- soy nuevo y quisiera…

Algo, más bien alguien, cayó encima de Ash plantándolo contra el piso. Todos rieron a carcajadas.

-uff que belleza difícil de dominar- dijo un hombre moreno poniéndose de pie.

Alexa y Serena ayudaron al aturdido joven a incorporarse.

-que mal momento para hacer una entrada triunfal- la hermana de Alexa, Violeta, se acercó a ellos, risueña- ¿Cómo estas pansy? Vaya que nos hemos encontrado muy seguido últimamente.

-violeta...- Alexa se sorprendió al ver a su hermana menor vistiendo de manera tan formal y con un peinado diferente.

-me disculpo por haber caído sobre ti- dijo el hombre moreno. Tenía un smoking gris y su peinado era puntiagudo. En su cabello parecía haber gemas.

-¿ay…y como…es que terminaste cayendo sobre mí?- preguntó Ash todavía viendo staryus dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

-es que…- el aire alrededor del hombre se llenó de brillitos al estilo manga shoujo- cuando veo un muro…no puedo evitar querer escalarlo.

El hombre puso sus palmas en la pared y frotó su mejilla contra esta.

-ay preciosa…siempre me haces caer al vacio cuando menos lo espero.

Una gota de sudor se formó en el trio.

-permítanme presentarlos-dijo Violeta-, él es Grant. Actual gran duque del Bastión Batalla, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Cyllage y…

-ahh- suspiró Grant mientras seguía sobando el muro con sus manos y su mejilla- esta pintura te hace sentir tan bien.

-y un loco obsesionado por superficies verticales.

-aja…-asintieron todos.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí violeta?- le preguntó Alexa.

A Violeta se le escapó un profundo suspiro.

-un niñato llegó a mi gimnasio con un pokemon jodidamente fuerte y dejó muy mal herido a mi beedrill. Vine aquí para un descanso de las batallas.

-¿vienes a un lugar de batallas para descansar de las batallas?- preguntó Ash.

\- como dije aquí es un lugar también para socializar-añadió Alexa.

-¿Por qué separar las dos cosas?- alguien más entró en la conversación. Era un joven rubio de ojos azules que vestía un smoking color celeste.- tiempo sin verla señorita Alexa.

-william, como has crecido.

-y usted se ha vuelto una mujer hermosa.

-ay gracias.

-y veo que también trajiste a una linda señorita contigo- dijo sonriéndole a Serena.

Ash frunció el ceño asesinando a ese chico que les tiraba piropos a su novia y a su amiga. William notó la intensa mirada de Ash y curvó un poco más su sonrisa.

-tu eres nuevo por aquí- dijo-. Un placer conocerte. Me llamo William Whirlpool.

Le tendió la mano. Ash la estrechó con fuerza desmedida. William dio un respingo casi imperceptible y su sonrisa tembló.

-soy Ash ketchum de pueblo paleta.

-ah pueblo paleta- William retiró la mano y se la llevó a la espalda- estuve en kanto una buena temporada. Estudie en el instituto tecnológico pokemon.

-recuerdo ese lugar. lo visite hace muchos años y vencía a la alumna modelo ¿Cómo se llamaba?...¡Giselle!

-eso fue hace tiempo, el instituto ha mejorado. Yo hago parte de esa generación de oro.

-a si?

-por supuesto. Después de graduarme gane la liga pokemon de la región de kanto y pienso hacer lo mismo con la de kalos.

Ash tragó grueso e hizo lo que pudo para disimular su sorpresa.

-cuantas medallas tienes?

-tengo once. Las gané hace tiempo…

-que yo sepa los líderes han mejorado.

-eso escuché, serán un buen calentamiento antes de la liga…y ahora te recuerdo a ti.

-a mí?

-En la televisión te mostraron como el único en la historia de la liga que perdió porque su pokemon se aburrió en medio de la batalla.

Estaban que salían chispas entre ambos.

-grandes palabras para quien tuvo una victoria aplastante, literalmente- intervino violeta mostrándoles una foto en un dispositivo de pantalla táctil. En la imagen aparecía un sujeto enterrado de cara al suelo con las ropas quemadas y la piel enrojecida.

-¡aahhh! ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!- gritó William.

-del internet- se rio Violeta.

-¿ese eres tu?- preguntó Ash al borde de la risa- ¿Qué te pasó?

-su blastoise le cayó encima después de recibir un potente rayo solar. Casi quedó cocinado a la plancha.

Todos los presentes no pudieron contener las carcajadas.

-¡eso solo fue la primera vez!-gritó William- la próxima será diferente.

-la próxima _ya_ fue diferente- alguien más se unió a la conversación. Era un sujeto rubio con una curiosa pinta de chef.- la segunda vez que te enfrentaste al entrenador que te hizo esto tus pokemon no pudieron resistir más de dos ataques.

-¡SIEBOLD!- exclamó William con la cara completamente roja.

-disculpen a mi hermano. A veces no sabe comportarse.

-hey siebold, ayer ni te molestaste en saludarnos después de cocinarnos- le reprochó Alexa- se supone que es deber del chef presentarte a los invitados de honor.

-mil disculpas. Tuve una inspiración sobre una nueva receta y no salí de la cocina en toda la noche.

"así que este Siebold, mejor cocinero de la región y miembro de la elite cuatro" pensó Ash.

-hablando de inspiraciones me acaba de llegar una- así como el cocinero vino, se fue.

-él siempre con sus arranques de inspiración- suspiró William recobrando la compostura.

-da igual, yo quisiera tener una batalla contigo a ver qué tan fuerte eres- le dijo Ash a William.

-eres nuevo. Sin título no puedes retarme a mí que tengo el título de duque. Batalla con otro, podrás verme luchar después en mi batalla programada contra Grant.

William se alisó el pelo mostrando su aniño con una piedra llave.

"que odioso" pensó Ash.

Dejando de un lado al molesto joven Ash, Alexa y Serena consiguieron unos adversarios con los que luchar.

Serena le tocó contra un entrenador joven. El campo de batalla circular estaba en medio del rio. Como dictaban las reglas del Bastion ellos se reunieron en el centro y chocaron ligeramente sus pokebolas. Luego volvieron a sus lugares y las arrojaron al campo de batalla. De la pokebola del entrenador rival salió un Fletchinder y Serena escogió a su pancham.

Con la orden del árbitro la batalla dio inicio.

-fletchinder usa nitrocarga.

-evade y usa pulso oscuro.

El pokemon volador soltó un graznido y su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas. Con un aleteo se abalanzó en picada hacia el pancham, pero el pokemon de Serena lo evadió con un salto y justo cuando pasó por debajo de él le disparó un rayo de energía oscura. El fletchinder rastrilló el piso de piedra con su pico y se detuvo a un metro del borde.

-ahora roca afilada.

\- levante fletchinder.

El fletchinder trató de incorporarse. Pancham golpeó el suelo con las palmas de sus patas y una roca puntiaguda de brillo azuloso emergió frente a él, luego otra adelante más grande y así hasta formar una cadena que llevó a donde estaba fletchinder. La ultima roca, la más grande, emergió del suelo y le propinó un golpe crítico con la fuerza suficiente para mandarlo al agua. Unos segundos después el fletchinder emergió a la superficie debilitado.

-interesante- murmuró Ash.

-¿Qué te parece interesante?- preguntó Alexa, recelosa.

-hasta ahora siempre había visto que cuando un pokemon usa el movimiento roca afilada crea varias rocas a su alrededor que salen disparadas al enemigo. Y si se tiene suficiente control pueden dirigir su trayectoria.

-los ataques suelen cambiar entre especies e incluso entre individuos- comentó William- saber eso es algo básico para los entrenadores.

"_deja vu_" pensó Ash.

-no me agrada la actitud de este sujeto- todos dieron un brinco cuando notaron a un frogadier parlanchín entre ellos.

-¿en qué momento saliste?- le preguntó Ash.

-lamento haber salido sin tu permiso, yo solo escuchaba que alguien le faltaba el respeto.

-¡sabía que había hablado esa vez!- chilló Violeta.

-es la primera vez que escucho un pokemon hablar- comentó Grant.

-je un pokemon que habla no es la gran cosa- dijo William encogiéndose de hombros.

Uno de los encargados le ofreció a Serena la túnica blanca que representaba el título de baronesa y luego ella regreso al balcón.

-estuviste genial- le dijo Ash.

-gracias.

-¿seguimos nosotros?- preguntó shinobu.

-de hecho me retaron a mi primero- dijo Alexa- si quieren pueden ir antes.

-no, tu ve tranquila.

Alexa fue al campo de batalla y otra de las pokebolas de ash se abrió. Hao salió.

-ahora un pokemon shiny, que equipo peculiar tienes- rio Grant.

-que los pokemon salgan sin el permiso del entrenador es señal de falta de disciplina- rio William.

Hao se elevó ligeramente y puso su atención en el campo.

-¿también quieres ver?

El honedge asintió emocionado.

Alexa chocó su pokebola con su contrincante y la arrojó una vez regresó a su lugar. La pequeña Anna apareció en el campo.

-¿va a usar a Anna?- preguntó shinobu.

El rival lanzó su propia pokebola y sacó un hariyama. Anna dio un respingo cuando vio a ese pokemon tan grande frente a ella.

-que mal- suspiró shinobu.

-shinobu, dale ánimos y no seas negativo- le dijo Ash.

-trataré.

Él entonces notó la mirada de Anna debajo de sus cabellos verdes y la pokemon psíquico se puso firme.

El árbitro dio la señal del inicio de su encuentro.

-¡sorpresa!- el hariyama acortó la distancia y chocó con fuerza sus palmas generando una onda de sonido que golpeó a Anna.

Ella rodó por el suelo un par de metros.

-ahora usa tambor- hariyama se golpeó el estómago con sus manos causándose daño pero su ataque se elevó al máximo.

Anna se incorporó saliendo del aturdimiento.

-hariyama usa fuerza palma.

-evade con teletransportacion.

Anna se teletransportó justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe de la amplia palma de hariyama. La pokemon psíquico apareció a unos metros de distancia.

-usa confusión- los ojos de Anna brillaron con una luz azul y un aura tenue rodeo a hariyama.

-utiliza fuerza.

El pokemon de tipo lucha gruño y se agitó saliéndose de la energía psíquica. Apenas estuvo libre se abalanzó sobre Anna.

\- doble equipo.

Anna resplandeció un instante y varias copias de ellas aparecieron. Hariyama golpeó a varias con unos manotones haciéndolas desaparecer.

-de nuevo confusión.

Anna volvió a emitir energía psíquica que aprisionó a su rival.

-vuelve a usar fuerza.

Hariyama movió sus grandes manos y deshizo las copias. Anna casi recibió un golpe directo pero nada más el roce tuvo la suficiente fuerza para hacerla girar en el aire. Cayó de cara al suelo muy lastimada.

-Anna levántate rápido- la pequeña ralts se apoyó en sus brazos, temblaban como gelatina en su intento por ponerse de pie.

-acaba esto de una vez hariyama ¡fuerza!

El hariyama levantó su mano derecha. El grupo de Ash cortó la respiración. Cuando todo parecía perdido hariyama se dio un manotazo en la cara. Su entrenador soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Entonces todos notaron la luminiscencia en los ojos del pokemon tipo lucha.

-¡está confundido! ¡Es tu oportunidad Alexa!- gritó Ash.

-levántate Anna- le dijo Alexa.

-¡pon tu espíritu en la batalla!- gritó shinobu.

Anna apretó los dientes y se puso de pie. Ella brilló con una luz azul blanquecina. Su cuerpo cambio su silueta. Y cuando el resplandor ceso Anna había evolucionado en una kirlia.

-¡siiiiii!- gritó Ash a todo pulmón.

Anna se puso de lado con los brazos cruzados. Una cuchilla luminiscente se formó a partir de la punta de sus dedos de la mano derecha y otra en su codo izquierdo. Con la elegancia de una bailarina de ballet Anna realizó varios cortes alrededor de hariyama. Finalmente hariyama se dio otro manotón en el rostro y cayó debilitado.

-wow shinobu, ese fue tu estilo.

El frogadier se encontraba con las pupilas de sus ojos dilatadas y la mandíbula colgando.

-¿que pasa? ¿tienes un froakie en tu garganta?- rio ash.

-¿Qué ataque era ese?- preguntó Violeta.

-hasta donde yo sé kirlia no puede aprender corte o cuchillada- comentó Grant.

-sablazo- todos se voltearon a ver a William- es un ataque muy poco común. Es del tipo misterioso (?) no es algo que se enseñe o se aprenda sino que el individuo debe tenerlo dentro de sí.

-¿significa que es un ataque que puede aparecer en cualquier pokemon?

-correcto.

Alexa recibió su túnica blanca y regresó al balcón junto con los demás. Anna saltó dio saltitos de alegría en frente de shinobu y hablaba por su telepatía.

_shinobu ¿me viste? ¿me viste? ¡gane! _

-eh…si…¿Cómo aprendiste ese estilo?

_Pues…_

Anna bajó la mirada y jugó con los pliegues de su vestido.

_Siempre estuve…observándote._

El potente rubor resaltaba en gran medida en el rostro de Anna. Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de shinobu.

\- el amor está en el aire el día de hoy- comentó Alexa.

-bien por ti shinobu. Bueno es mi turno.

-sí, vamos a demostrarles de lo que estamos hecho- declaró shinobu.

-ho ho hone.

Hao se interpuso y movió su pañuelo en el aire.

-¿quieres batallar?- preguntó Ash. Hao asintió.

-hmmm ok. Será una buena oportunidad para tu primera batalla.

Shinobu se petrifico por un momento y luego quedó cabizbajo.

Ash fue al campo junto a Hao, shinobu y pikachu. Él chocó pokebolas con su entrenador rival y dejó que Hao entrara al campo. El otro entrenador arrojó su pokebola y de esta salió un alakazam.

-está perdido- suspiró William con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- gruñó Serena.

-solo digo lo que veo. Está usando un pokemon completamente nuevo y su contrincante se nota que tiene experiencia.

Serena estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando el árbitro dio la señal de inicio.

-alakazam usa rayo carga.

-evade y danza espada.

El alakazam cruzó sus cucharas y de estas disparó un rayo concentrado de energía eléctrica. El ataque impactó generando una explosión de humo blanco.

-je no pudo ni siquiera evadirlo- bufó William.

En medio de la nube de humo un objeto cayó pesadamente al suelo. Tardaron un momento en darse cuenta que solo era la funda del honedege.

Ash espabiló sorprendido. Entonces se vio un resplandor rojizo en lo alto. Hao estaba flotando a varios metros de altura. Su cuerpo de espada era de un rojo intenso. Unas espadas se materializaron a su alrededor, giraron y chocaron sobre el pokemon.

-eso estuvo excelente- exclamó Ash.

-alakazam vuelve a usar rayo carga.

-ataca con sombra vil.

Alakazam volvió a disparar un rayo carga. Honedge desapareció y el rayo siguió de largo hasta desvanecerse. El pokemon psíquico soltó un quejido por lo bajo y su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

-¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó su entrenador.

A sus pies, en la sombra, apareció el ojo de honedge. Así es, solo el ojo. Después una sombra alargada con forma del pañuelo de un honedge trepó por su pierna. Serpenteó alrededor del dorso y los hombros y acabo por llegar al cuello de alakazam.

-¿eso es…?- Ash estaba atónito.

-es una de las técnicas del pergamino- señaló shinobu.

Alakazam parecía estar falto de aire y trató de zafarse.

-usa fuerza psíquica para zafarte- le ordenó su entrenador.

Los ojos de alakazam brillaron, pero se apagaron en seguida al momento que soltó un grito ahogado. Del pecho del alakazam había emergido una sombra con forma de espada. Los ojos de alakazam se pusieron en blanco. La espada y la franja se desvanecieron y Hao salió de la sombra de alakazam. Como una marioneta sin sus hilos el pokemon psiquico cayó al suelo.

La victoria fue de Ash.

-¿Qué te pareció eso hablador?- le dijo Serena a William.

-je sigue sin impresionarme.

Ash estaba tan contento que fue a abrazar a su pokemon. Solo para que Hao volviera a absorber su energía vital y noquearlo. El encargado puso la túnica blanca sobre Ash tapándole incluso el rostro y luego juntó sus manos para orar. Todos los demás miembros del bastión se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

Más tarde Ash recuperó sus energías, justo a tiempo para ver el evento principal del día. La batalla entre William y Grant donde se disputaba el título de Gran duque. Los dos chocaron pokebolas en el centro del campo. William tenía puesta una túnica roja y Grant una purpura. Asumieron sus posiciones y arrojaron sus pokebolas al campo de batalla.

El pokemon de William era un blastoise que tenía una correa en la cabeza con una mega piedra y el de Grant era un tyranitar con un collar negro con su propia megapiedra.

-una batalla entre mega evoluciones…-murmuró Ash.

-¡animo hermanito!- gritó Siebold desde el balcón.

William tocó la piedra de su anillo y Grant la piedra llave en su cabello. Los dos pokemon megaevolucionaron. Ash contempló sus apariencias tan imponentes que adquirireron.

El árbitro dio su orden.

-Blastoise usa hidrocañon.

-tyranitar treparrocas.

Las garras en los brazos y piernas de tyranitar resplandecieron y Blastoise desplegó los cañones de sus brazos. Antes que pudiera disparar Tyranitar dio un pisotón en el suelo. Ash desorbitó sus ojos por lo que vio. En lugar de una roca empinada usual de ese movimiento lo que emergió del suelo fue una columna de piedra perfectamente cuadrada que elevó al macizo pokemon de William. Como si se tratara de un sceptile mega tyranitar escaló con velocidad la superficie vertical. Mega blastoise se asomó por el borde del tope y, debido al ángulo, solo disparó proyectiles de agua por los cañones de sus brazos. Con increíble agilidad mega tyranitar evadió el ataque cambiando de lado de la columna. Llegó al tope y con sus garras luminiscentes golpeó a mega blastoise en el rostro. El impacto tuvo la suficiente fuerza para mandar al pokemon fuera del campo haciéndolo caer en el rio.

-ve tras el- ordenó Grant.

Antes que la columna se sumergiera en la tierra mega tyranitar se lanzó al agua con clavado.

-ataca con colmillo trueno.

Se vieron dos sombras balo el agua. De una se desprendieron dos relámpagos que golpearon a la otra. Después del impacto la electricidad se esparció por todo el rio.

\- te gusta tomar riesgos, eh?- rio William- blastoise acércate a toda marcha.

Mega blastoise apuntó hacia atrás con sus cañones y se impulsó con un torrente de agua que salió de ellos. Mega tyranitar no fue lo suficientemente rápido y fue golpeado con el cañón grande de mega blastoise.

-colmillo trueno.

Mega tyranitar atrapó el cañón entre sus fauces y liberó otra descarga eléctrica.

-llévalo hasta al fondo y acabalo ahí.

Mega blastoise se volvió a impulsar con sus cañones y descendió hasta el fondo del rio sin que mega tyranitar soltara su cañón.

Las sombras se desvanecieron y luego hubo una gigantesca explosión. Un pilar de agua electrificada se alzó en el aire. Un roció mojó a todos los presentes. El agua poco a poco se fue asentando. Los espectadores estaban en silencio y en suspenso.

Algo salió del agua. Una garra verde se sostuvo del borde del borde del campo. Con dificultad mega tyranitar salió del agua. Los miembros del bastión aplaudían por la victoria de Grant, pero…el pokemon tipo roca se desplomó en el suelo y la mega evolución se deshizo.

Mega blastoise salió disparado del rio y aterrizó en el campo produciendo un leve sismo.

-tyranitar ya no puede continuar- anunció el árbitro- el ganador es blastoise. La victoria es del nuevo Gran duque de nuestro bastión, William.

La mega evolución de blasotise se deshizo. Con aires de grandeza William llegó al centro del campo.

-fue una buena estrategia- dijo- riesgosa sí, pero buena. Sabías que el movimiento hidrocañon no funciona bien a larga distancia bajo el agua. En cambio el colmillo trueno funciona mejor y aprovechaste que, pese a su tipo, la especie de los tyranitar son buenos nadadores.

-ajajja me declaro culpable- rio Grant.

-solo que no pusiste en tus cálculos el resto de ataques de mi blastoise.

William le dio su túnica al encargado y le dieron una purpura completamente nueva. Grant tuvo que regresar la suya.

Ash se quedó serio. Estaba viendo a alguien que logró ganar una liga y sería muy probablemente su contrincante en la liga de kalos.

-violeta.

-si?

-fue William el que te venció.

-no, no fue él. Fue otro chico y si me lo preguntas William no es tan fuerte como él.

-ya veo…parece que hay rivales formidables en esta liga.

El día continuó con normalidad. Ash, Alexa y Serena lograron conseguir su título de vizconde. Después disfrutaron de una rica cena acompañada de un baile. Ash tenía dos pies izquierdos y Serena mandó al carajo a William y prefirió bailar con Siebold.

Se hizo tarde y todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Serena se les pegó a Alexa y a Ash incomodándolos.

-disculpa, te importaría dejarnos solo?- le dijo Alexa.

Serena torció la boca y luego bufó.

-hagan lo que quieran- dijo y se marchó a su propia habitación.

Alexa y Ash llegaron a la suya propia. Ella recordó algo de golpe y se excusó con Ash. "volveré en un momento" le dijo.

Alexa le preguntó a un encargado donde estaba la habitación de su hermana. Llegó a la planta superior y abrió la puerta. Apenas vio dentro ella dio un grito escandaloso y la volvió a cerrar de un azote. La cara…todo su cuerpo se calentó de vergüenza.

\- un momento Grant- se escuchó la voz de violeta desde dentro.

La puerta se abrió solo lo suficiente para que ella asomara la cabeza.

-¿necesitas algo?- preguntó.

-yo…ah…eh…- Alexa tenía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar.

-buscas esto, no?- violeta le pasó un paquete de preservativos- lo dejaste en mi casa.

Alexa se lo arrebató.

-asegura la puerta- masculló Alexa.

-es emocionante cuando se tiene ese riesgo jejeje.

-dale mis buenas noches Alexa- se escuchó la voz de Gran algo alejada.

-creo que ya te oyó- dijo violeta.

Alexa rodó los ojos y le dio las buenas noches a su hermana.

"¿haciéndolo a través de un agujero en la pared? Que fetiche tan raro" pensó Alexa sorprendida.

Regresó a su habitación. Ash estaba esperando en la cama revisando su pokedex. Alexa entró al baño y se puso su vestimenta para dormir. Tomó aire, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía.

"no pienses. No pienses. Solo actúa" se decía para sus adentros. No quería que la imagen de su hermana y…lo que se alcanzó a ver de Grant le fastidiara la noche.

Alexa salió del baño sosteniendo el paquete detrás de ella. Ash la miró desde la cama arropado hasta la cintura.

"¿debería apagar las luces?...¿pero cómo se lo pongo en la oscuridad?" pensó. Porque quería tener el "privilegio" de ponerle su primer poke condón.

Ella se tragó su vergüenza y subió en la cama. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se puso sobre él a horcajadas.

-Ash…-le susurró algo al oído.

-ay Alexa…lo siento- murmuró Ash- es que alguien…se te adelanto.

Alexa se despegó para poder verlo a la cara. Entonces notó movimiento debajo de las sabanas. Hao salió, levitó hasta la mesita y regresó a su pokebola. Alexa volvió a mirar a Ash que nuevamente perdió el conocimiento por el drenado de energía.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueeeeeeeno. Perdón por la espera. Espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Ya pronto saldré de vacaciones y podrán disfrutarlo mas a menudo. No tengo mucho que decir...si hay algun error de ortografia fue debido a que cuesta revisar varias veces un capitulo tan largo XD por lo demas comenten y compartan sus pensamientos. Nos leemos luego.

**To be continued.**


	22. Recuerdos

**Notas del autor:** saludos a todos mis lectores. Me complace anunciarles ¡que esta semana salgo de vacaciones! ¡WIIIIII! las vacaciones de fin de año son cortas pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo en alcanzar al anime y de ser posible pasarlo (estoy siendo bastante optimista XD). También les anuncio que a partir de este capítulo voy a hacer unas modificaciones al mapa original de la región por cuestiones de historia, al igual que lo hace el anime. Espero lo disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo :3

**Capítulo 22: Recuerdos y sentimiento ardiente en noche fría.**

-¡¿no lo hicieron?!-Exclamó Violeta.

-shhh más bajo- le silenció Alexa.

-¿cómo es posible que no lo hayan hecho?

-el muy…_lindo_…honedge lo dejo sin energía. Sigue dormido en el cuarto.

Violeta suspiró.

-pobre pansy, es como si el universo conspirara en tu contra.

-no digas eso.

\- yo en cambio lo hice…y varias veces.

Alexa miró por la ventana junto a la mesa. En el campo de batalla del Bastión estaban Anna y Shinobu. El pokemon de Ash afinaba el estilo de esgrima de la hembra. Por el aire se vieron pasar fugazmente charizard detrás de noivern.

-no pongas esa cara de desamores. Habrá otra oportunidad- le dijo Violeta. Alexa asintió pesadamente-mira, relajémonos este día sin estresarse por represiones.

* * *

Esa mañana Xana se levantó temprano. Lo que la trajo del mundo de los sueños fue un suculento aroma que estimuló el apetito de ella y su pichu. Ambos salieron inconscientemente de la tienda de acampar, tenían los ojos cerrados y las narices en lo alto. Caminaron entre sueños siguiendo el rastro del delicioso aroma.

-buenos días- la voz ronca y gruesa de poncho los trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Xana espabiló. Enfrente de ella estaba el vaquero; sentado junto a una fogata, meneando un cucharon dentro de una olla con contenido burbujeante.

-ah…uh…-balbuceó xana ligeramente aturdida por ser traída a la realidad de manera tan brusca.

-solo espera, la comida estará lista en unos minutos- dijo Poncho volviendo su atención a la olla.

Jaune vitoreó y se acercó a Poncho. Este le reprendió diciéndole que era comida para humanos y que él debería comer su comida de pokemon. Xana se rio de la escena cómica. Entonces se percató de algo. Bajó su vista. Ella llevaba puesta su ropa de dormir, una camisa de tiritas que le quedaba suelta y unos shorts grises de tela suave. Dio un respingo. Se avergonzó con el pensamiento que ella se había expuesto de esa manera a poncho, pero el hombre solo tenía su atención en la comida y en el pichu molesto que le distraía. Xana infló las mejillas. Sabía muy bien que no tenía nada en su anatomía que fuera atrayente para un hombre. Con esos pensamientos un bombillo se encendió sobre su cabeza. Sí tenía algo que podría ser atrayente.

-jaune- poncho y el pichu voltearon a ver a xana- antes del desayuno debemos hacer los estiramientos matutinos.

Jaune asintió de mala gana. Xana fue por el resto de sus pokebolas y liberó a sus pokemon. Estos comenzaron a hacer sus estiramientos por orden de su entrenadora. La chica se puso de espaldas poncho y más cerca que el resto de sus compañeros. Separó sus pies hasta quedar en una pose de kraby. Subía y bajaba lentamente con un movimiento leve de sus rodillas.

"no tengo curvas, pero tengo flexibilidad" pensó xana "si hago estiramientos con movimientos insinuadores no hay forma que no me preste atención"

Después se sentó en el suelo y se abrió completamente de piernas. Apoyó sus manos en el piso y procedió a arquear y enderezar su espalda consecutivamente. A continuación se puso en cuatro con el trasero en lo alto y siguió con los movimientos de espaldas. Luego se colocó de cabeza aun dándole la espalda a poncho. Su camisa suelta se bajó hasta sus hombros. Abría y cerraba las piernas como tijeras en posición vertical. Cuando terminó bajó sus pies al suelo para quedar en posición de arco.

"y ahora el golpe de gracia" pensó xana.

Alejó sus pies para poder quedar acostada en el suelo con sus piernas en dirección del vaquero y empezó a subir y bajar la pelvis. Duró haciendo eso unos segundos.

"jeje ahora voy a levantarme y lo voy a sorprenderlo viéndome de forma indiscreta" pensó xana.

Xana detuvo sus movimientos y se levantó de golpe.

-está bien, te daré un poco- le dijo poncho al pichu insistente- ¿ya terminaron? el desayuno está listo.

Xana quedó blanca como el papel. Una tira de su camisa se deslizó por su antebrazo, pero eso ya le daba igual. Se acercó para aceptar el tazón de comida caliente que le brindó poncho.

…

Violeta alquiló un auto y llevó a nuestros héroes a pueblo Ambrette. Un lugar con dos instalaciones de buen atractivo turístico. Primero fueron al acuario más famoso de todo kalos. En la instalación se podían ver a través de los cristales a los pokemon nadar en sus estanques. Incluso había tubos traslucidos en medio de las salas por los cuales los pokemon accedían a diferentes niveles. Ash se acercó a un estanque y de debajo de la arena surgió un stunkfisk que le recordó a su amigo Cilan.

-sorprendente que haya ciertos pokemon que son criaturas acuáticas sin necesidad de ser tipo agua- comentó Alexa.

-he visto un rhydon y un sansdhrew que aprendieron a tolerar el agua. Incluso vi un ónix de cristal inmune a los ataques de ese tipo.

-posen para la foto- le dijo Violeta con cámara en mano.

Ash y ella miraron a la cámara.

-me tienes que contar de ese ónix de cristal- le murmuró Alexa.

-lo hago a cambio de que me digas por qué te dice "pansy"

-no.

-ahora, denme una toma de un beso- dijo la fotógrafa.

-violeta…-masculló Alexa avergonzada.

-ay siempre tan tímida.

Llegaron a una sección donde vieron un espectáculo de piplups. Ash recordó a su amiga Dawn y su fiel compañero.

Otra de las secciones eran tanques que llegaban al nivel de la mirada de las personas. En los tanques solo estaban magikarps que saltaban por fuera de la superficie constantemente.

-una vez naufragué con unos compañeros de viaje- dio Ash- duramos horas en alta mar y nos moríamos de hambre. En la balsa donde estábamos había un magikarp y todos empezamos a delirar sobre como cocinarlo y comerlo.

Los magikarp dieron un respingo y salieron despavoridos a esconderse detrás de las rocas de los estanques. Ninguno quedó a la vista.

-solo lo imaginamos. No lo comimos- añadió Ash- igual son solo escamas y hueso…en fin ¿por qué solo hay magikarps aquí?

-eso es porque hay una leyenda popular sobre un magikarp dorado- le dijo Violeta.

La fotógrafa los condujo hasta una terraza que daba al mar. Cerca de la barandilla había una estatua dorada de un magikarp.

-la leyenda cuenta que hace mucho tiempo en estas agua un nadador fue electrocutado por un starmie y estuvo a punto de ahogarse. Fue un magikarp dorado que lo salvó de su muerte.

-ya veo.

-hay otras versiones con otros detalles. Muchos vienen aquí para tratar de pescarlo. El acuario ofrece una gran recompensa por el que lo encuentre.

-¿y si no quieren darlo?

-las leyes del pueblo han dado toda autoridad al dueño del acuario sobre la pertenencia de los pokemon en las proximidades de la costa. Si pescas uno no te lo puedes quedar. Te pueden multar por posesión ilegal de pokemon.

Esta vez fue la palabra "multar" que hizo a Ash recordar otro conocido.

Ash miró hacia la orilla y sentados en una roca plana vio a alguien que conoció más recientemente junto a sus pokemon.

-mejor no nos acerquemos a la playa- dijo Serena con unas líneas verticales de color azul en las sienes.

Ash decidió ir solo. Sobre una piedra estaba el viejo que conocieron en el bosque de bambú. Él y sus pokemon estaban sentados con cañas de pescar en las manos (pies en el caso del breloom). Ash estuvo a punto de saludarlo cuando notó que el viejo y sus pokemon estaban dormidos en esa posición. Cada uno con una burbuja de moco que se inflaba y desinflaba a un único ritmo de respiración.

"lo saludaré en otro momento" pensó Ash.

De repente el hilo de nylon de la caña del viejo se tensó. Una columna gigante de agua se elevó en el aire. Cuando la masa de liquidó bajó se vio a un gyarados rojo. En uno de sus colmillos tenía enredado el hilo.

-o-o-oiga- tartamudeó Ash tratando de advertir al viejo.

El viejo no reaccionó. Con un jalón el gyarados se fue mar adentro arrastrando al viejo consigo. Ash lanzó una exclamación junto a los visitantes del acuario. Pese a todo el ruido los pokemon del viejo seguían profundamente dormidos. A partir de ese día una nueva leyenda nació. La del gyarados carmesí emisario de la muerte.

* * *

Después de la visita al acuario decidieron visitar otro lugar; el instituto paleontológico. Ahí se exhibían numerosos fósiles e ilustraciones. Con las conexiones de Alexa los dejaron entrar a una zona restringida para el público. Alexa no quiso decirles que iban a ver por ser una sorpresa.

\- por favor pónganse estos trajes protectores- les dijo el director del instituto. El científico Thaddeus.

En una mesa estaban varios trajes de color anaranjado. Parecían de esos que se usan para evitar ser expuestos a un peligro biológico. No muy convencido Ash se puso el suyo. Alexa le colaboro con el ajuste de su casco.

-una cosa más- volvió a hablar Thaddeus- deben dejar sus pokemon dentro de sus pokebolas.

Una de las pokebolas de Ash se abrió. Shinobu se puso en pose de batalla.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Ash.

-¿no será otra vez el equipo rocket disfrazado?

-¿equipo rocket?- preguntó el científico, confundido.

Tras una larga historia resumida y la verificación de que el director no fuera un criminal ellos dejaron a sus pokemon asegurados dentro de sus pokebolas. Incluso pikachu y helioptile obedecieron. Llegaron a una gran puerta de acero. Thaddeus introdujo una contraseña. La puerta se abrió con un sonido de pistones y se cerró apenas entraron. Pasaron por un túnel cuyas paredes tenían agujeros que desprendían chorros de gas blanco.

-¿Por qué tanta seguridad?- preguntó Ash.

-hay un espécimen valioso en este lugar- decía el científico- tenemos que tomar todas las precauciones necesarias para evitar cualquier exposición a agentes dañinos. Su sistema inmunológico ha demostrado ser deficiente pese al gran poder que alberga en su interior.

La segunda puerta se abrió. Dentro se veía un hábitat artificial con clima nevado bajo un gran domo gris. Por todo el lugar estaban unas criaturas cuadrúpedas, unas más grandes que otras. Ellos caminaron sobre el manto níveo hacia las criaturas. Eran de piel azul y tenían cuellos largos.

-estos son las especies amaura y aurorus. Revividas a partir de fósiles- explicaba el doctor.

Más recuerdos del pasado surgieron en la mente de Ash. Los pokemon más pequeños se acercaron curiosos. Ash acarició a uno en la cabeza y este se le pego rozando su lomo.

-jejeje que pequeño juguetón.

Unas luces aparecieron sobre ellos. Era una aurora boreal multicolor.

-quietos todos- les dijo Thaddeus- aquí viene nuestra "joya".

Los pokemon abrieron paso a uno de mayor tamaño. A diferencia de los demás su color era mayormente blanco. La criatura emitía la aurora mostrando un aire de majestuosidad, casi de divinidad.

-no hagan movimientos bruscos- les indicó el científico- esta es la matriarca.

El pokemon se puso delante de ellos. Bajó su cuello para ver a Ash directamente a la cara. Sus ojos eran de un azul brillante. Ash quedó hipnotizado por un momento. Luego la matriarca le dio un topecito en el plástico del casco.

-eso significa que te ha aprobado- dijo el doctor-. Tengo la teoría que este espécimen al igual que la especie de lucario puede leer el aura.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si no me hubiera aprobado?

-te habría convertido en un tempano de hielo.

-¿disculpa?

-Otra razón de porque esta área no está abierta al público.

La matriarca hizo lo mismo con Alexa y Violeta. Por ultimo le tocó a Serena. La matriarca se quedó viendo a la chica por un tiempo más prolongado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ash.

-no lo sé- respondió el doctor- nunca se ha tardado tanto.

La tensión del ambiente subía a cada segundo. La matriarca finalmente resopló por sus fosas nasales empañando el visor de Serena.

-¿y eso que significa?- preguntó ella.

-no lo sé- respondió el científico- es la primera vez que muestra esta conducta.

Con el permiso de la matriarca ellos pudieron interactuar con el grupo de pokemon. Para ninguno pasó desapercibido que la aurorus líder estaba pendiente a cada movimiento que Serena hacía.

"¿Qué será lo que tiene esa chica?" se preguntó Alexa "¿Tendrá que ver con que Anna no puede leer sus emociones?"

Tras un par de horas de juegos ellos dejaron el domo. El doctor los guio hasta su oficina donde quiso hablarles más sobre esos pokemon y sus teorías.

-me dan ganas de escribir un artículo- dijo Alexa.

-¿extrañas tu trabajo?- le preguntó Ash.

-un poco…

El sonido de una alarma interrumpió la charla del doctor. Thaddeus enseguida tomó un radio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

_-Hay unas fallas en el sistema del domo-_habló alguien por el radio-_ y la matriarca está actuando de forma extraña. Por favor venga de inmediato._

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Alexa.

-lo averiguare, por favor quédense aquí.

El doctor salió corriendo a toda prisa dejándolos solos y preocupados.

-de seguro es el equipo rocket-afirmó Ash.

Se acercó a puerta y trató de abrirla, sin embargo estaba cerrada con llave.

-¡nos encerró!- gritó Ash.

Ash quiso intentar derribar la puerta, pero Alexa lo detuvo.

-tranquilo no necesariamente tiene que ser ese trio de maleantes. Y si lo fueran aquí hay buena seguridad.

Ash apretó los puños de rabia. La alarma se apagó, solo quedó un zumbido en sus oídos.

-oigan- habló Serena- no sienten que hace más frio.

-si…eso creo- respondió violeta.

Con unos crujidos casi inaudibles la puerta y la rejilla de la ventilación de la oficina se cubrieron de escarcha, las luces se apagaron y la temperatura bajó de golpe. Sus pieles ardieron y sus huesos se helaron.

-oh…que frio…-tiritó Ash abrazándose así mismo.

Se alejaron de la puerta y retomaron sus asientos. El holomisor de violeta sonó.

-¿s-s-s-si?- contestó Violeta.

-violeta, estas bien?- era la voz de Thaddeus- ¿Dónde estás?

-n-n-nos e-e-ee-es-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-mos c-con-ge-ge-lando e-e-en t-t-t-t-t-tt-tu o-o-o-ofi-cicicina…

-¡rayos! ¡¿Por qué no evacuaron?!

-¡n-n-n-n-nos en-ce-ce-ce-ras-tte-te!

-¡¿lo hice?!...que mal. La matriarca se puso salvaje por alguna razón y liberó su poder. Los sistemas del domo fallaron abriendo la entrada y la ventilación permitiendo la salida del hielo. Todo el museo quedó convertido en un iceberg gigantesco. Logramos evacuar a todos a salvo. Creo que solo ustedes se quedaron dentro.

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QU…?!

-¡haremos todo lo posible por sacarlos de ahí! Mientras tanto mantengan su temperatura elevada.

La llamada se cortó y los tres quedaron mirándose entre ellos mientras temblaban. Alexa se acercó a Ash y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Violeta se pegó a Alexa y Serena se pegó a Ash por la espalda.

-¡O-O-O-O-YE!-reclamó Alexa.

-¿Qué mas….qu-q—q-quieres qu-que- ha-haga?

Alexa gruñó por lo bajo. Decidieron acurrucarse en un rincón. Ash se avergonzó por la cercanía de todos ellos. Duraron así unos minutos eternos. Cada vez sentían más frio.

Violeta marcó el número en su holomisor con sus dedos temblorosos.

-¿sí?-contestó Thaddeus.

-¿c-c-como va…?

-los pokemon de fuego hacen todo lo posible. El hielo se restaura casi tan rápido como lo derretimos. A este paso…podríamos tardar toda la noche. ¡Por favor resistan!

La llamada se volvió a cortar.

-oigan- habló Violeta sin tiritar- necesitamos…más…

-¿más que?- preguntó Alexa.

-mas…contacto de piel.

Los otros tres abrieron los ojos como platos.

-no…-dijo Alexa soltando una bocanada de vapor- absolutamente n…

-tenemos que mantenernos calientes, quien sabe cuánto les tome en realidad derretir el hielo. Estamos realmente en peligro mortal aquí.

Alexa masculló una palabrota. Se separaron lo suficiente para maniobrar. Ash se abrió la chaqueta. Todo estaba oscuro, no veía nada y se preocupaba por lo que podría llegar a tocar mientras se movía.

Como pudieron los cuatro se acostaron en la esquina de la oficina arropados con sus prendas. Ash quedó con Serena en el frente y con Alexa por detrás. Tenía la mano sobre su propio muslo para evitar algún contacto comprometedor. Pudo sentir la mano de su novia sobre su hombro. Él quiso alejarse un poco de Serena, contrario al propósito de todo lo que estaban haciendo. Los grandes pechos de Alexa se aplastaron contra su espalda. Serena se movió hacia él quitándole todo espacio y Ash pudo sentir otra masa suave. El trasero de la chica en su entre pierna.

Ash aguantó la respiración. Sufrió un ligero aumento de temperatura producto de una mezcla fuerte de emociones. Trató de no pensar mucho en eso, lo que hacían era algo necesario. Él volvió a abrir los archivos de su memoria y recordó esa vez que se perdió en una tormenta de nieve. Logró sobrevivir compartiendo calor corporal con sus pokemon

"como han cambiado las cosas" pensó "y hoy sí que he tenido flashbacks"

Se fue acostumbrando a la situación. Iban conversando para tratar de mantenerse despiertos, pero sus lenguas se adormecieron. Ash se estaba preocupando de si en verdad saldrían con vida de esa situación. Y lo peor era que no podían hacer nada más que esperar. Su conciencia se fue nublando. Estaba a punto de caer dormido cuando percibió un empujón. Era serena. La chica apretaba su trasero contra él y luego aflojaba, realizando repeticiones. La energía de Ash se restableció un poco. Quiso decir que parara de moverse, sin embargo su lengua parecía estar tiesa como paleta. Serena siguió con sus movimientos ¿en verdad estaba dormida? Ash tan solo se mantuvo en silencio, recibiendo ese estimulo que lo iba reviviendo.

-hmmm- escuchó un gemido en su oreja. Esa fue Alexa. Ash la escuchó con atención. Estaba seguramente dormida, no parecía estar sufriendo. Sino lo contrario ¿Era posible que su cuerpo emitiera un calor salvador?

-ay Grant- escuchó la voz de Violeta- sabes que me gusta que me lo hagas en esta pose.

-¡agh!- Ash casi se traga su lengua congelada.

-¿William…es tu primera vez?...¿por qué no llamas a Siebold y lo hacemos juntos?

La habitación ya no parecía tan fría. Y las chicas no mostraban señales de sufrimiento. En cambio Ash no pudo pegar ojo. No supo cuando tiempo duró así. Cuando pudo sentir que efectivamente la temperatura se estabilizó. Saltó para escapar de su aprisionamiento. Escuchó a las chicas quejarse.

-¡oigan!- les llamó con su voz recuperada- creo que ya todo terminó.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse encandilándolos. Cuando Ash pudo enfocar la vista sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver a las mujeres con sus prendas de Victory road secret.

-¡Ash!- chilló Alexa.

El joven se disculpó y dio la vuelta (en ese orden). Se vistieron justo a antes que alguien tumbara la puerta. Eran shinobu y pikachu.

-¡chicos!- Ash fue a reunirse con sus amigos. Pikachu le dio un tierno abrazo.

-qué bueno que estén bien- suspiró shinobu, aliviado- pensábamos que había pasado lo peor.

El resto de pokemon estaban en otras partes del museo buscándolos. Según lo que les contaron no fue hasta la mañana que lograron destruir ese hielo sin que se regenerara.

Los encargados procedieron a analizar las instalaciones, en especial el domo. Según lo que les contó Thaddeus las causas del incidente eran completamente desconocidas. Quiso darles una indemnización por los problemas, pero ellos se negaron. Y por fortuna la matriarca y su manada no mostraban signos de daños graves. Más tranquilos Ash quiso ir al centro pokemon a dormir.

-¿tienes sueño?- preguntaron las tres chicas, sorprendidas.

-si…no dormí bien- respondió él con cara y movimientos de zombi.

-je yo siento que dormí de maravilla y eso que dormimos en el suelo a una temperatura letal- dijo Violeta- raro, no?

-bueno ustedes pueden irse al centro pokemon-les dijo Serena-, yo tengo que reunirme con alguien. Nos vemos luego.

Alexa torció la boca viendo cómo se iba la niña con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-oye pansy.

-si?

-pudimos poner a esa niña entre tú y yo o atrás de mí en lugar de dejarla al lado de tu noviecito.

Alexa abrió los ojos como platos y se sintió como el ser más estúpido del universo por no darse de cuenta eso antes. Entonces las hermanas sintieron un extraño mareo. Sus pensamientos se enmarañaron.

-hmm… ¿de que estábamos hablando?- preguntó Violeta, espabilándose.

-eh? no se…¡Ash espérame!

* * *

Serena se sentó en una mesa tarareando una canción. Su plan había salido casi a pedir de boca. Hubiera preferido quedarse a solas con Ash durante el incidente helado, pero de todas formas "la semilla ya estaba plantada".

Un par de tazas descendieron frente a ella y una tetera flotante vertió té en ambas.

-hiciste un buen trabajo- dijo Serena.

Su pokemon se puso al otro lado de la mesa.

-me alegra haberla complacido mi lady- dijo- manipular a esos entrenadores y a los encargados del instituto fue cosa fácil. Lo peligroso fue esa aurorus. Si ella hubiera notado mi presencia un segundo antes yo habría terminado como un adorno helado.

-confié en tus habilidades- respondió Serena- ¿Cómo cuanto crees que tome finiquitar el plan?

-no estoy seguro. El chico tiene espíritu fuerte. Hay que aprovechar que tiene "carne" débil. No mucho creo.

Serena sonrió y alzó su taza de té. El pokemon hizo lo mismo con una de sus protuberancias.

-chin chin- dijeron al golpear las tazas- por el éxito y por el amor.

**To be continued. **


	23. Este amor es azul

**Capítulo 23: este amor es azul como el mar azul.**

Después de haber sobrevivido a una noche helada nuestros héroes decidieron pasar otro día de recreación. Esta vez en la playa. No iban a la más concurrida y popular playa de kalos. Se dirigían a una que quedaba pasando un pasadizo natural llamado _Gruta Tierraunida_, también conocido como el _escondrijo zubat_. Ellos eran guiados por Violeta que concurría a esa playa. La que encabezaba el grupo era la noivern de Alexa. Con sus orejas producía ondas sonoras que alertaban a los zubat y los mantenían alejados.

-¿hasta cuándo vas a tomarte vacaciones?- le preguntó Alexa a su hermana.

-ay tu deja preocuparme a mí por eso.

Noivern se detuvo repentinamente alertando a los entrenadores. Escucharon fuertes pisadas acercándose. De uno de los túneles apareció un loudred. El pokemon tipo normal se acercó a ellos con aires de altivez. Se detuvo en frente de noivern e intercambiaron miradas penetrantes. Los entrenadores tomaron sus pokebolas listo para lo que sea que fuera a pasar…bueno, casi cualquier cosa.

El loudred produjo un murmullo con sus orejas con forma de altavoces. Noivern respondió con su propio sonido. El loudred sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ash.

-se están comunicando- respondió Alexa.

La tensión en el ambiente se aligeró. Los pokemon se veían bastante contentos. El loudred le guiñó un ojo al noivern al tiempo que sus orejas adquirían forma de corazones. Noivern desvió la mirada cubriéndose el hocico con la punta de su ala.

-no solo se están comunicando- dijo Violeta con tono picaresco- la está cortejando.

Una de las pokebolas de Ash se abrió repentinamente y charizard salió. En seguida asesinó con la mirada al loudred y arrugó el hocico. Rugió iracundo. El loudred se puso serio entrando en guardia. Noivern se hizo a un lado.

Loudred rugió y disparó unas potentes ondas sonoras desde sus orejas. Charizard respondió con un rugido igual de potente que el que hizo en el palacio cenit logrando hacerle frente al ataque de vozarrón. La cueva temblaba tanto que daba la impresión que el techo fuera a derrumbarse sobre sus cabezas. Los entrenadores se cubrieron los oídos por reflejo.

Los pokemon dejaron de rugir. Charizard dio un pisotón en el suelo y batió sus alas una vez ganando así suficiente impulso para acortar la distancia en un instante. Giró sobre sí mismo y le atinó un golpe con la cola envuelta en un aura verde. El golpe dio de lleno y mandó volando al loudred por uno de los túneles perdiéndose completamente de vista.

Charizard resopló orgulloso de sí mismo y se dirigió a donde noivern. La pokemon solo estaba confusa por su actitud. Nuestros héroes tardaron unos minutos en recuperar el sentido del oído y seguir con su camino. Antes de salir de la cueva pudieron sentir la brisa fresca y el olor a agua salada. Pasaron por una salida. La playa a donde llegaron no era muy grande, aunque sí muy hermosa. Las plantas eran de un verde fuerte y el agua de un azul muy vivo.

Buscaron una sombra donde dejar sus cosas. Cuando llegaron a una, escucharon una voz que los sobresaltó.

-parece que nuestros caminos se han cruzado nuevamente.

Detrás de un árbol apareció un sujeto de pelo largo y verde usando una pantaloneta de baño azul.

-el destino siempre tiene sus planes.

Del otro lado del árbol salió una chica de pelo rubio y bikini rosa.

-oh yo los recuerdo- dijo Ash no muy animado- me topé con ustedes en kanto.

-que bien que nos recuerdes joven- dijo el hombre- pero no veo a tu amada.

-¿amada?- preguntó Alexa.

-se los dije esa vez y se los vuelvo a decir ahora, entre May y yo no hubo nada.

-ay que lastima que las relaciones tengan un fin- suspiró la mujer.

-¡les digo que no hubo nada! ¡y ahora si tengo una novia!

Ash señaló Alexa extendiendo sus manos.

-mucho gusto, me llamo Oscar.

-y yo soy Andi.

-mu-mucho gusto- contestó Alexa anonadada por ese par de personajes.

Andi y Oscar respondieron al unísono.

-Es un placer conocer a la "segunda"

-¡¿Qué tienen huecos por oídos?!- exclamó Ash- ahora si está bueno, ustedes contra mi y Alexa por la revancha de la última vez.

-¡aceptamos!- respondieron los enamorados al unísono otra vez.

Para entrar en ambiente, los entrenadores se cambiaron a sus trajes de baño. Ash sintió un extraño cosquilleo momentáneamente cuando vio a Serena en su bikini rosa oscuro, que llevaba falda. Sacudiéndose ese extraño sentimiento ellos se dirigieron a la playa y entonces vieron que algo se acercaba.

-¿esos son…?- murmuró Ash.

Los que llegaron a la playa fueron un par de jóvenes entrenadores montados sobre un feraligatr.

-¡mira es Ash!- gritó Lira.

-¡hola amigo!- saludó Khoury.

Los entrenadores de jotoh llegaron a la playa y saludaron a los presentes.

-Cuanto tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado?- quiso saber Lira.

-yo bien, y que hay de ti? Como te fue en la liga de johto?

-jeje perdí en la primera ronda.

-oh lo siento.

-no importa, me volveré más fuerte y algún día la ganaré. No hace falta que me digas como estuvo la liga de sinnoh. La vi por televisión. ¡Tú batalla con ese Paul fue épica! ¡y que tramposo fue ese Tobias en usar dos legendarios! Debería haber reglas que prohíban eso.

-eh…no, creo que todo tiene su mérito. Bueno, déjenme presentarles a mis amigos. En especial a mi novia, Alexa.

-¡¿NOVIA?!- chilló Lira viendo a la atractiva mujer- wow que te conseguiste un bombón. Yo juraba que tú y Dane iban a terminar juntos.

-ah…no.

-vaya, así que en realidad es la "tercera"- comentó Oscar asintiendo junto a Andi.

-¡dije que no! ¡Alexa ha sido la única para mí!

Una sombra apareció sobre ellos y un viento ahogó el grito de Ash. En la playa cerca de ellos descendió un flygon cargando a dos personas.

-¡xana!-exclamó Serena.

-¡serena!- gritó Xana.

-¡Ash!- gritó Poncho.

-¡¿poncho?!- exclamó…Alexa.

-¿lo conoces?- preguntó Ash.

El vaquero y la entrenadora bajaron del flygon.

-tenía años que no te veía- saludó el vaquero quitándose su sombrero.

-¿se conocen?- volvió a interrogar Ash.

-¿Qué-que haces aquí?- preguntó Alexa con nerviosismo- ¿y con esa niña?

-¿Qué pasa con ese tono?

-¡hola! Estoy justo aquí.

-aja esa mirada y ese tono- volvió a hablar Oscar- no hay duda.

-tienes razón Oscar- afirmó Andi- él definitivamente es su ex.

Alexa palideció.

-¿eso…eso es verdad?- preguntó Ash.

-jajaja eso fue en el pasado-rio poncho-. Y no duramos tanto tiempo saliendo. Tuvimos que seguir nuestras profesiones.

-te pregunte que a qué viniste- preguntó Alexa tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

-vine a darme un baño desde luego.

Poncho le dio un jalón a sus ropas y estas salieron volando quedando solo con una tanga negra. Su musculatura era marcada y su pelo en el pecho era de macho que se respeta. Ash se sintió como un enclenque lampiño.

-¡Qué hombrazo!- chilló Lira.

-¡oye!- le reclamó Khoury.

Por su parte Xana estaba completamente blanca viendo de pies a cabeza a Alexa.

"esa es su ex…esa es su ex…" decía la chica para sus adentros liberando un aura sombría.

-ok, alguien más falta?- preguntó Ash al aire.

Como respuesta alguien emergió del agua de la playa. Se trataba de una mujer rubia con la piel bronceada. Llevaba puesto un bikini rojo. La chica salió del agua agitando su cabello de una forma teatral. A todos les pareció ver la escena en cámara lenta y escuchar la música de fondo de _guardianes de la bahía_. Cuando el tiempo recuperó su velocidad normal la chica los miró.

-are? Hay gente aquí?- preguntó la chica inclinando la cabeza y con un dedo en la barbilla. Esa expresión corporal le denotaba un aire de inocencia- que mal…me regañan cada vez que me bronceo el cuerpo entero donde hay gente.

-¡bien pueda!- respondieron los hombres.

Cada uno se ganó los suyo de una mujer. Ash un pellizco en la mejilla, Oscar un jalón de una de sus patillas, poncho un pisotón en el pie y Khoury un gancho al hígado. Violeta estaba encantada por todas las buenas fotos que estaba obteniendo.

Superado todo el jaleo y viendo que nadie más aparecía los entrenadores se dispusieron a iniciar su batalla. Violeta hacía de réferi.

-aww y yo justo quería retarlos- suspiró Lira.

Ash y Alexa estuvieron de acuerdo con la elección y arrojaron sus pokebolas. De estas salieron Shinobu y Anna.

-vamos a combatirlos con el poder del amor- dijeron Oscar y Andi al unísono. Ellos arrojaron sus pokebolas y de estas salieron un par de scyther.

-y justo esperaba enfrentarme a su pareja de nidoking y nidoqueen- comentó Ash.

-tenemos otros pokemon- dijo Oscar.

-nos especializamos en los que tienen diferencia de género- terminó Andi.

-¿los scyther tienen diferencia de género?- preguntó Ash.

-si te fijas veras que la hembra tiene su abdomen más grande- señaló Alexa- entre más grande lo tengan atraen más machos.

La scyther de Angi se tapó el rostro con sus cuchillas y se puso colorada como un scizor.

-¡cuidado!- gritó Ash. Todos los presentes se quedaron viéndolo, pasmados.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Alexa.

-ah oh…es que pensé que la atacaría por tornarse roja.

El scyther macho hizo una serie de sonidos mientras señalaba a Ash con una de sus cuchillas. La hembra empezó a botar corazoncitos al aire.

-dice que moriría antes de atacar a su amada por una razón así- tradujo shinobu.

El pokemon parlanchín produjo otro alboroto. Volviendo a la batalla los entrenadores esperaban la señal de Violeta.

-¡comiencen!

-¡cuchillada del corazón!- exclamaron Oscar y Andi.

Las cuchillas de ambos scyther resplandecieron de forma audible. Se abalanzaron sobre sus contrincantes. Realizaron un ataque coordinado de un corte horizontal a ras de piso. Shinobu y Anna los esquivaron con un salto.

-As aéreo.

-sablazo.

Respondiendo al estilo de los scyther Shinobu y Anna desplegaron sus cuchillas y atacaron. Los ataques chocaban produciendo chispas. Era increíble ver esa pelea perfectamente coordinada. Era como el reflejo una de otra. La coordinación de los scyther era producto de su experiencia en cambio Shinobu y Anna tenían una conexión psíquica gracias a la habilidad "telepatía" de la pokemon.

-¡tormenta del amor!- ordenaron Oscar y Andi.

Los scyther tomaron distancia. La hembra realizó un corte horizontal disparando una honda de viento cortante. En tanto que el macho era rodeado por un remolino antes de disparar una onda de vació con la misma forma. En medio del vuelo los ataques se fusionaron creando un remolino.

-antiaéreo.

-empújalo con confusión.

Shinobu disparó una esfera de energía de brillo dorado y Anna impulsó el proyectil con sus poderes psíquicos. Los ataques combinados chocaron. Por un par de segundos se hicieron mutuamente antes de explotar y levantar una columna de arena.

Por órdenes de sus entrenadores los scyther disiparon la cortina de humo y polvo con el movimiento de sus cuchillas. En ese momento Anna atrapó a ambos pokemon con un ataque de confusión. Por ser más fuertes se zafaron y fue cuando Shinobu emergió de la tierra enfrente de ellos. Extendió sus brazos y de cada palma disparó a quemarropa un antiaéreo más pequeño que lo usual. Sin embargo resultó en un golpe crítico para ambos scyther. Haciendo unas vueltas hacia atrás Shinobu volvió al lado de Anna.

-es hora de acabar con esto- dijo Ash. Alexa asintió.

-as aéreo.

-sablazo.

-no tan rápido- respondieron Oscar y Andi- ¡doble X del amor!

Shinobu y Anna crearon sus cuchillas. Los Scyther se cruzaron de brazos y agitaron sus alas. Salieron volando hacia ellos dibujando espirales concéntricas. Los pokemon de Ash y Alexa avanzaron a toda velocidad. Hubo un rápido cruce de ataques terminando con los pokemon en el lado rival. Un momento de silencio y luego los scyther cayeron al suelo debilitados.

-los scyther ya no pueden continuar- anunció Violeta- los ganadores son Shinobu y Anna. La victoria es de Ash y Alexa.

-¡si!- vitoreó Ash y tomó el rostro de Alexa entre sus manos para darle un beso.

-¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!- gritaba Anna.

Ella tomó el rostro de Shinobu entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la boca sorprendiendo a los entrenadores. Shinobu dilató las pupilas de sus ojos y Anna pareció haberse dado cuenta de lo que hizo. Charizard miró de reojo a noivern y se preguntó si debería seguir la emoción del momento.

Antes que alguien dijera algo shinobu soltó un quejido de dolor. Una esfera de luz amarilla salió de él y entró en Anna restaurando un poco de su vitalidad.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- gruñó Shinobu.

-yo ah…es que…no…awawawa-la pequeña Anna estaba nerviosa con los ojos llorozos.

-parece que Anna aprendió beso drenaje- señaló Violeta.

-¡lo siento!- lloró Anna de una forma infantil.

Oscar y Andi regresaron a sus pokemon a las pokebolas y se acercaron a donde estaban Ash y Alexa.

-fue una buena pelea-dijo Oscar.

-la próxima será el desempate- terminó Andi.

-pueden tenerlo por seguro- concordó Ash.

_Snap _

Se escuchó un sonido de tela rompiéndose. Las tiras de los bikinis de Andi y Alexa se rompieron dejando sus pechos expuestos. Los ojos de Oscar y Ash se desorbitaron y acto seguido se dieron un golpe mutuamente. Las chicas se cubrieron apenadas.

-¡¿Qué crees que ves?!- se gritaron Ash y Oscar.

-¡olvida lo que viste!- gritó Oscar.

-no, tu olvida lo que viste- respondió Ash.

-lo hago si tú lo haces.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?!

-no lo sé, de la misma forma que esperabas que yo olvidara eso.

Los chicos comenzaron a darse golpes y jalones de pelos.

"¡rayos! Estaban de espaldas a nosotros" pensaron Poncho y Khoury.

El vaquero se ganó un codazo en las costillas y el aspirante a criador pokemon un german suplex que lo dejó clavado en la tierra.

Violeta estaba más que encantada con esa última foto. Logró captar el momento preciso. En la foto aparecían las mujeres de espalda sin nada en el torso y los hombres viéndolas con los ojos desorbitados. Serena les trajo unas toallas a ellas para que se taparan. Ellas luego fueron atrás de unos árboles a cambiarse.

-creo que ya podemos disfrutar de la playa- dijo Violeta, sonriente.

Los presentes se acercaron a la orilla, pero antes que entraran al agua una sombra se vio debajo de la superficie. Un gigantesco cuerpo metálico emergió. Se trataban de un octillery mecánico con una R roja en el frente.

-no puede ser- suspiró Ash.

La máquina atacó con sus tentáculos. Los entrenadores retrocedieron y los pokemon atacaron. Los ataques impactaron sin producir mucho daño aparente. El octillery mecánico bramó y extendió sus tentáculos. De estos se extendieron otros menos gruesos y a su ve otros más delgados salieron de estos. En la punta de cada uno estaba lo que parecía la boca de una aspiradora. Eran lo suficientemente largos para cubrir toda la playa. Los entrenadores quedaron separados de sus pokemon que atacaban al cuerpo principal.

-¡hay que tomar distancia!- gritó Ash. Con la ayuda de los hombres se abrían paso entre los tentáculos.

Él vio como la nadadora bronceada trataba de huir. Quiso ir a ayudarla y entonces uno de los tentáculos de un coletazo le arrancó el bikini.

-ah- soltó la nadadora.

-¡WOW!- exclamaron los hombres por ver esas majestuosidades bronceadas.

-¡kyaah!- gritó Serena que sufrió el mismo destino.

-¡wow!

-¡kyaah!- gritaron Xana y lira.

-wo…

-¡¿Qué con esas caras de decepción?!- chillaron las dos y comenzaron a pisotear a Poncho y a Khory mientras se cubrían el pecho. Dejaron a Ash eximido.

-¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!- gritó Andi que venía de regreso junto a Alexa.

-¡no! ¡no, ven…!

Uno de los tentáculos pequeños chupó el trasero de poncho y lo alzó. Cuando le quitó la tanga el vaquero cayó de cabeza al suelo.

"¡ENORME!" pensaron las mujeres.

-¡wah!- gritó Oscar después de recibir un coletazo.

"mediano"

-¡que alguien me ayu…!- khoury fue víctima de otro que lo levantó.

"pequeño"

-nononnononono- Ash luchaba por evitar que un par de tentáculos le arrebataran su pantaloneta de baño-¡por lo que más quieras no…!

Su fuerza falló.

"diminuto…"

En medio de gritos, chillidos y exclamaciones los tentáculos terminaron de hacer su trabajo. Justo después se congelaron y con el sonido de una explosión liberaron humo desde su interior. Las protuberancias se desplomaron al suelo. En la orilla los pokemon terminaron de vencer al octillery mecánico. En la parte trasera del robot un cilindro trasparente se desplegó y salió volando como un cohete antes que la maquina explotara.

-ay no. Mi bikini- dijo la nadadora sin parecer realmente preocupada- ese era mi favorito.

-solo era un bikini, agradece que estamos a salvo- le dijo Violeta.

-¡antes que nada cúbranse!- gritaron las mujeres- ¡y ustedes ya dejen de ver!

Los hombres se dieron media vuelta (satisfechos).

"por suerte esa cosa no se llevó mi cámara" pensó Violeta "estas fotos irán para mi colección personal. Hoy fue un buen día y ahora…quisiera terminar con broche de oro"

Violeta miró el firme trasero de Poncho y se relamió los labios.

Detrás de unos arbustos vemos al viejo de cara al suelo, binoculares en mano y con un charco de sangre creciendo debajo de su cara. Su pangoro, Po, veía en cambio al cielo. Precisamente al proyectil disparado del octillery mecánico que dejaba una estela de humo blanco en el cielo.

* * *

Superado los eventos del día nuestros héroes llegaron a un hotel cerca de la costa. Estaban exhaustos y ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de disfrutar del mar.

Ash se desplomó en la cama que resultó ser de agua. Alexa salió del baño después de ponerse su pinta para dormir y se acostó a su lado. Guardaron silencio por un momento.

-Alexa.

-si?

-cuantos novios has tenido?

La mujer le dirigió una mirada seria.

-tres.

"tres" repitió Ash en su mente. Por lo que recordaba Alexa le dijo que seguía siendo virgen. Pero el pensamiento que otro hombre la tuviera tan cerca no le gustaba.

-Ninguno de mis noviazgos tuvo algo especial, duraron muy poco. Poncho fue el segundo y fue el que menos duró siendo mi novio porque apenas estaba empezando a trabajar en mi carrera. El tercero fue el peor…él quiso seducir a Violeta. Ella…a diferencia de lo que parece no le correspondió por respeto a mí. Pero no puedo negar que inconscientemente la culpé. Tardamos un tiempo en volver a buenos términos. Creí que…

-Alexa…- Ash la silenció con un beso.

No, no quería saber de hombres que estuvieron antes con ella. Él era su novio ahora y eso era lo que importaba. Ash profundizó el beso y rodó quedando sobre ella. Ejerciendo un poco de fuerza se acomodó entre sus piernas y estrechó su cuerpo contra el de ella. No solo le molestaba que hubiera otros antes que él sino que otros la vieron como vino al mundo. Bajo su cabeza y le besó el cuello. Con confianza deslizó su mano por debajo de la camisa. Sin embargo Alexa se la apretó por encima de la tela.

-Ash- su voz fue suave pero dura.

Él se levantó para encararla.

-¿Qué sientes ahora?

Ash no entendió esa pregunta.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¿te molesta que haya estado con otros antes?

-pues…sí.

-¿y te molesta que otros me vieron desnuda ahora?

-¡pues claro!

-¿y te sientes igual cuando viste a otras chicas desnudas?

-pues…ah…

Alexa frunció el ceño.

-claro, tu puedes enojarte por que otros me hayan visto y yo no puedo molestarme porque tu veas a otras. De hecho, te pone feliz.

-yo no he dicho eso.

-no, pero lo piensas ¿O me vas a decir que no te "masajeaste" después de conocer a mi hermana?

Ash quedó como piedra. Con esa expresión Alexa confirmó sus sospechas.

-lo siento- murmuró él.

-te perdono mañana.

Alexa lo empujó quitándoselo de encima. Ash no se opuso. Silenciosamente se dieron las buenas noches. Y esa vez a diferencia de las otras veces Ash quedó con las _bolas azules_. Azul aguamarina.

**Notas del autor:**

Creo que mas de uno habrá quedado como Ash jajajajaj

Bueno espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Al fin ya estoy de vacaciones, pero recuerden que este no es mi único fic. Asi que ahora que ustedes ya tienen un capitulo sabroson voy a ir a trabajar a otras de mis historias. Les anuncio que el próximo capítulo será un especial que nos revelará que pasa con Misty y Tracey…y otros personajes. Después del especial publicaré la batalla contra Grant. No siendo más me despido.

**To be conitnued.**


	24. Especial 2

**ESPECIAL 2**

Los truenos hacían retumbar el edificio entero. Se escuchaba el potente repiqueteo de la lluvia y los vientos que azotaban el gimnasio. Todos los pokemon en los tanques se habían refugiado en las rocas en el fondo. Por el mal clima Misty decidió cerrar el gimnasio pese a no ser muy tarde. Entonces su pokegear sonó. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio que era el número de Tracey. Estuvo en transe mientras el aparato sonaba. Tomó aire y contestó. Escuchó el sonido de un ventarrón.

-ho…hola?

-Misty…-la voz de Tracey se escuchaba lejana- ¿puedes abrirme?

"¿abrirle?" se preguntó "¿acaso está…?"

Ella se dirigió a la puerta de su gimnasio que recién acababa de cerrar con llave.

Detrás del vidrio ella vio a Tracey completamente empapado. Su postura era algo encorvada. Ella abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, preocupada por su estado actual. La tormenta se estaba colando dentro- ¡pasa!

Lo jaló y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le volvió a preguntar.

-el profesor Oak me mandó para acá.

-¿Con este tiempo?

-temía que no me abrieras si no venía con la tormenta.

-¿huh?

-es que…no son por asuntos de trabajo.

El chico quedó cabizbajo. Misty espabiló sorprendida.

-bueno…que tal si te das un baño, te cambias y hablamos con calma?

-gracias.

Aceptando la oferta él tomó una ducha de agua caliente y tomó prestada una bata de baño blanca. Se sentaron en el comedor del gimnasio. Misty le ofreció chocolate caliente y tomó asiento en el otro lado de la mesa. Tracey sopló su bebida.

-¿dices que el profesor te mandó aquí?- preguntó ella- ¿y no por un asunto de trabajo?

Tracey le dio un sorbo a su chocolate quemándose la punta de la lengua. Saboreo un poco ese ardor y tragó antes de hablar.

-yo…no he podido dejar de pensar en ti- dijo mirándola a los ojos- estuve enojado todas estas semanas. Luego me puse deprimido. Mi estado emocional afectó mi rendimiento en el trabajo. Por eso el profesor me mandó aquí. Dijo que para bien o para mal debía confrontar el problema- regresó su atención a la taza de chocolate humeante- el amor es algo muy complicado…en momentos como este desearías que fuera algo más racional.

El rio por lo bajo con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

-lo lamento- murmuró Misty.

-sabes? Creo que en el fondo siempre supe que no habías olvidado a Ash y aun así quise…tan solo quise disfrutar del momento sin preocuparme por el futuro. Solo eso…y esa es la razón de por qué no estaba preparado.

Tracey tomó otro sorbo de su chocolate. Hubo un silencio prolongado en la habitación. No dijeron nada hasta que cada uno terminó bebiendo el contenido de su taza.

-¿tus hermanas no están?- preguntó Tracey.

-no, están como siempre en sus asuntos fuera del gimnasio.

-oh, ya veo.

-¿quieres ver a Caserin y Loverin?- preguntó Misty antes de otro silencio incómodo.

-pues si…

Misty los guio hasta uno de los estanques dentro del gimnasio. Tenía pensado llamarlos fuera de su guarida, pero no hubo necesidad. El par de pokemon enamoradizos nadaba por el estanque con una energía inacabable. Eran los únicos pokemon visibles en el estanque. Apenas se percataron de la presencia de los entrenadores fueron a saludarlos. Los Luvdisc sonrieron y empezaron a nadar en círculos enfrente del cristal.

-jejeje se ven tan animados como siempre- comentó Tracey.

-sí, no sé cómo no se les acaba la energía.

Los pokemon se detuvieron y se dieron un beso de piquito. Liberaban corazones de brillo rosa bajo el agua.

-y parecen estar más enamorados que nunca.

-aja.

Misty y tracey intercambiaron miradas. No parpadearon en lo que parecieron unos segundos eternos. Con titubeos se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta rosar sus labios. El primer contacto estuvo lleno de duda. El segundo tuvo más confianza. El tercero fue exigente. Las manos de Tracey rodearon la cintura de Misty y ella lo tomó del cuello. El cuarto beso fue prolongado y de lengüita. Los luvdisc avergonzados y risueños dejaron a la pareja sola. Ellos fueron besándose con más desespero. Tracey bajo su mano derecha y le apretó el trasero. Misty no reclamó. Él la empujó en contra del cristal del estanque produciendo un sonido de impacto ahogado. Tracey tomó su mano, entrelazó sus dedos y la puso contra el cristal. Misty levantó una pierna tratándolo de rodear con su pantorrilla. Él deslizó su mano libre por debajo de la camisa de Misty y acarició uno de sus pequeños y duros pechos.

Tracey no aguantaba más viendo que tenía luz verde. De un jalón le quitó la camisa. Misty usaba un sostén azul agua marina muy simple. Ella se lo quitó al tiempo que Tracey se zafó la bata y la dejó caer. Volvieron a juntarse. Se besaron y manosearon con más entusiasmo. Tracey le bajó el pantalón y luego la aprisionó contra el vidrio. Sus cuerpos se unieron. La piel de la chica hacia rechinar el vidrio con su roce al ritmo de los empujes del chico. Luego Tracey se separó para hacerla dar la vuelta y aprisionarla de nuevo. Misty sintió el frio cristal con sus pechos. Ella alcanzó a ver que todos los pokemon del estanque los veían asomados desde sus escondites, pero le restó importancia. Tras haber hecho el amor fueron a la habitación de la líder de gimnasio y quedaron profundamente dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Otro día Misty se arrepentiría de haber hecho semejante cosa en ese lugar cuando sus hermanas revisaran las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad.

**Notas del autor:**

Y ahí lo tienen. En algo si le ganaron a la pareja de Ash y Alexa XD

Bueno, lamento no haber estado subiendo capítulos tan seguidos como había prometido pero ahora que he trabajado un poco más en mis otros proyectos voy a volver a poner a este entre los que tienen prioridad. Espero hayan disfrutado este especial. En el próximo capítulo volveremos a la historia principal. No siendo más nos leemos luego.


	25. Ash vs Grant

**Capítulo 25: Ash vs Grant**

Meowth revisaba datos en graficas que salían en la pantalla de un dispositivo. Hundiendo algunos comandos con la punta de sus garras calibraba a una docena de robots que él les había puesto de nombre "giga meowth". (Lucían como se imaginaba su transformación en la película de hoopa)

Con su pata libre tomó un poke puff de una canasta y lo engulló de un bocado.

-hmmm rico- dijo con la boca llena.

Una ventana se abrió en su pantalla. Mostraba la imagen de un cilindro con fuego caricaturesco en la parte de abajo.

-ah ya llegó.

Meowth levantó la vista al cielo. De lo lejos apareció un objeto volador. Aterrizó sin mucha delicadeza. Cuando el polvo se asentó meowth se acercó para ver el contenedor del octillery que había mandado a robar los pokemon del bobo. Sin embargo no parecía haber ninguna señal de vida dentro. Oprimió un comando en su poke Tablet y el cilindro se abrió. Luego tomó un pedazo de tela negra y la estiró en frente suyo. Era una tanga. La soltó con desagrado. Dentro del cilindro solo estaban trajes de baño.

-bueno que se le va a hacer?- le restó importancia y regresó su atención a sus nuevos robots- con estos bebes ya nada se interpondrá en el camino del equipo rocket.

-¿sigues usando estos cacharros?

-¡¿cacharros?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?!

Meowth se quedó sin aliento repentinamente al ver a Po sentado a su lado. El pangoro lo miró de forma penetrante.

-¿c-c-como me encontraste?- preguntó retrocediendo.

-seguí este tubo volador desde la playa.

-¡¿l-l-lo seguiste?! ¡Pero si la señal de eyección se activó a dos docenas de kilómetros de aquí!

-una caminata en el parque- respondió Po levantando sus hombros- dime algo, crees que estas cosas te protegerán?

-je ¿quieres probar?- Meowth activó sus robots con un click.

Los ojos de las maquinas resplandecieron y dirigieron sus miradas hacia Po.

-ese robot pangoro que destrozaste antes es una basura comparado con solo uno de estos nyahahahaha.

-ah si?

Los mega meowth desplegaron garras largas y filosas que brillaron al rojo vivo. Po se levantó y les hizo una reverencia a los meowth. Ellos tomaron eso como señal para atacar. Se abalanzaron sobre Po con la intención de destrozarlo. Meowth reía a carcajadas por su dulce venganza. Entonces escuchó un único impacto. Tuvo una sensación de deja vu. Po estaba en pose como si acabara de lanzar un puño y los robots ya no estaban. Desconcertado Meowth miró a su alrededor frenéticamente. Los logró encontrar a sus espaldas, incrustados en una pared rocosa.

-ay?

Meowth saltó cuando una fuerza invisible empujó a los robots hundiéndolos a cada uno en un cráter. Quedaron compactados como chatarra. Una sombra se puso sobre él. Tragó grueso y con temor se dio la vuelta. Lo que le pareció ver fue a Po con su puño en el aire. meowth tuvo la impresión de ver al pangoro en una versión tamaño gigante. Po lanzó su puño luminiscente. A la luz de ese resplandor la vida de meowth pasó delante de sus ojos. Una vida llena meramente de fracasos. Regresó al presente para confrontar su final, pero lo que no notó fue que Po realizó un arco perfecto que pasaba justamente en frente de él. El gancho alto que ejecutó produjo una corriente de aire estruendosa. Meowth quedó paralizado del miedo. Con picardía Po tomó su pipa y le dio un golpecito en el amuleto que recibió del viejo. Produjo una nota musical y la parálisis desapareció. Meowth se desplomó como marioneta que le cortaron los hilos.

-como dije, cacharros- rio Po- ¿y dices que son tu fuerza al depender únicamente de esos?

-yo…lo siento…-sollozó Meowth.

-si lo sientes levántate.

Po dio un pisotón en el suelo. La vibración del impacto levantó a meowth.

-no me enoja que seas criminal, me enoja que no consideres depender de ti mismo si tus planes fallan. Así que ven.

-huh?

Po le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

-te voy a dar un par de lecciones.

…

Xana salió de su habitación de hotel y se dirigió a la de poncho. Su estómago rugía de hambre. Cuando dio la vuelta en el pasillo la puerta de la habitación de poncho se abrió. Xana retrocedió por reflejo ocultándose en la esquina cuando vio que Violeta salía de ahí. Escuchó sus pasos acercarse. Presa del pánico dio un salto y quedó prendida de una viga de madera junto a su pichu. La fotógrafa pasó por debajo de ella tarareando una canción. Cuando se fue ella bajó.

-¿Qué…qué hacía ella en la habitación de poncho?

-pichu- respondió Jaune encogiéndose de hombros.

Xana se asomó con cautela y la puerta se volvió a abrir. Esta vez salió la nadadora rubia del día anterior. La chica saltó de nuevo con más entusiasmo y volvió a pasar desapercibida. Regresando al suelo quedó más anonadada. Su pokemon la veía con preocupación. De la esquina apareció poncho silbando y con los ánimos por los aires.

-ah buenos días Xana.

Ella le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-buenos días, de seguro la pasaste bien anoche.

Sin mirarlo se volvió y fue al comedor por su cuenta.

Ahí estaban todos los demás entrenadores con los que vivieron la desventura (¿?) del día anterior. Lyra que estaba sentada junto a Ash le preguntó.

-¿oye Ash supiste que nombraron a Whitney maestra pokemon?

El joven se atoró con la leche que bebía.

-¡¿en serio?!

-de verdad, su miltank se volvió realmente fuerte. Venció a los miembros de la elite cuatro y al campeón Lance solo con ella. Por el nivel que tenía la pasaron enseguida a candidata a maestra pokemon. Se enfrentó a uno y por lo que supe dio pelea. No ganó, pero si se quedó con el título.

Ash no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Aunque pensándolo bien el miltank de Whitney fue un obstáculo difícil de superar. Técnicamente Ash la venció en una batalla 3 vs 1 y tomando ventaja del terreno.

\- y también había fundado su propia línea de lácteos "Mega milk"- añadió Khoury-. Aquí está su imagen de presentación.

Él le mostró a Ash en un dispositivo portátil una imagen de Whitney un tanto sexy. Él espabiló y retiró la mirada antes de meterse en problemas con Alexa.

-¿y que los trae por aquí?- preguntó Ash- ¿vas a participar en la liga?

-eh? no…no lo creo- Lyra dejó de apretarle la muñeca a Khoury quien derramaba lágrimas de dolor.

-¿por qué?

\- La verdad decidí entrenar un equipo completo durante un año y luego veo en que liga participo.

-por eso viniste a kalos, eh?

-sí, y no solo por eso. Kalos es la fuente de las mega piedras y piedras llave. Ansió poder conseguir una para mi meganimum.

-pffff mega meganium? Se oye ridículo.

-¡claro que no!

-y también sería el caso de yanmega pffff mega yanmega jajaja

-para tu información tengo un yanmega.

-lo tienes? Pues espero también consigas mega piedras para tus… pffff.

-si tanto te burlas de mi equipo ¿Qué tal una batalla?

-¿podría ser en otra ocasión? hoy quiero retar el gimnasio.

-eh? acaso escucho excusas?

Ash la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-bien.

Los entrenadores terminaron su desayuno y fueron a la playa a tener su batalla. Por insistencia de la chica decidieron hacer una batalla de 4 vs 4.

"supongo que retaré a Grant mañana" pensó Ash soltando un suspiro.

-que comience la batalla- dijo Violeta haciendo de referí.

Anillo ígneo: One hit KO to meganium.

Antiaéreo: One hit KO to yanmega.

Bola voltio: One hit KO azumarill.

Sombra vil (estilo ninja): one hit KO to girafarig.

El pokemon psíquico puso los ojos en blanco y la boca la tenía abierta al cielo. Desde dentro de su boca salía la sombra con forma de espada. Lyra estaba tan boquiabierta como su pokemon. Hao liberó a su contrincante dejándolo caer sobre la arena de la playa. Cabizbaja, Lyra regresó a su pokemon.

-wow…yo…eh…uh…-Ash no sabía que decir. Era un momento incómodo.

-nada como un calentamiento antes de la batalla, eh?

Ash mandó a silenciar a Shinobu con su mirada.

-sí que te has vuelto fuerte- comentó Lyra, con una sonrisa amarga y luego levantó sus ánimos-. Esto significa que realmente necesito ese año de entrenamiento. Ya veras. Cuando termine, la próxima batalla no será fácil.

-oh si, lo estaré esperando.

Ash y Lyra se dieron la mano. Él estaba aliviado que Lyra no se tomara a mal semejante derrota. Ellos se despidieron de Oscar, Andi, Xana y Poncho que tenían otros planes. Violeta seguía con ellos porque quería ver la batalla de gimnasio. Más tarde ellos se encontraban en la cafetería del centro pokemon de ciudad Cylllage esperando a la recuperación del equipo de Lyra.

-Lyra recordé algo- dijo Ash- estando en Unova vi la copa Wallace que se celebró en Johto ¿la viste?

-¿Qué si la vi? ¡Estuvimos ahí!

-oh.

-¡me pareció muy engreído ese sujeto enmascarado!

-pero…me pareció realmente fuerte.

-y lo fue- comentó Khoury- no creía que alguien así aparecería en un concurso.

-¿de qué hablan?- preguntó Alexa.

-yo también vi eso por la tele- intervino Serena- un sujeto que mantuvo su identidad en secreto venció varios coordinadores ganadores de festivales regionales. A cada uno en un dos por tres. En la final humilló a una chica dejando que su pokemon hiciera lo que le diera la gana sin darle órdenes. Al final retó al mismísimo Wallace y usando un truco de ilusiones lo venció por puntos. Lo declararon enseguida maestro coordinador.

-la chica de la final es amiga nuestra- dijo Ash- quedé preocupado por ella.

-descuida, Dane está bien- le dijo Lyra.

-Así es, ella prometió volverse mejor coordinadora después de esa derrota- terminó Khoury.

Ash suspiró aliviado. Se había quitado de encima una molestia que traía desde la región de Unova. Un poco después Lyra recibió devuelta sus pokemon. Todos juntos fueron al gimnasio de la ciudad. La entrada parecía puesta directamente en una formación rocosa. El símbolo de gimnasio pokemon se encontraba sobre el umbral.

Ahí de pie se encontraba Grant usando una vestimenta ligera de escalador. Junto a él estaba el encargado y árbitro del gimnasio. Ellos intercambiaron saludos y entraron a la instalación. El lugar tenía un diseño muy vertical, dentro de un espacio amplio y cerrado estaba una montaña cuyas paredes externas parecían muros de escalar de centros recreativos.

-el campo de batalla está en el tope- señaló Grant- la entrada está ahí. Los veré dentro de un momento.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Ash.

-voy a escalar por las paredes, es mi ritual que hago antes de cada batalla.

-suena divertido, te seguiré el juego entonces.

-ten cuidado- le dijo Alexa y le dio un beso fugaz.

-no te vayas a caer- le advirtió Serena.

Con seguridad y entusiasmo Ash empezó a escalar las paredes verticales junto a pikachu y shinobu. Solo deseaba que a Hao no se le diera por querer absorberle energía vital justo en ese momento. Se demoró más de lo esperado. Llegó al tope donde Grant lo esperaba en el lado del líder.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó Ash.

-abajo.

-abajo?

Todo el campo vibró y comenzó a descender tal y como ocurría en algunas ligas. La plataforma descendió hasta el nivel de la base de la montaña artificial. En un lado se veía el público detrás de un vidrio.

"¿subir para luego bajar? Me siento algo tonto" pensó Ash.

Salvo unos rieles en las paredes, todo lucía de apariencia rocosa. El encargado tomó su posición de árbitro.

-esta será una batalla oficial entre el líder de gimnasio Grant contra el retador Ash ketchum. Será una batalla de tres pokemon. Solo el retador tiene derecho a intercambiar. La batalla terminará cuando uno de los dos no tenga pokemon que puedan luchar. Entendido? Presenten a sus pokemon.

Grant tomó una pokebola y la arrojó al campo de batalla. De la capsula salió un geodude.

-el pokemon que nunca puede faltar en un gimnasio de tipo roca- rio Ash- shinobu creo que este será tu trabajo.

El pokemon hizo una reverencia a su entrenador y saltó al campo.

-comiencen- ordenó el árbitro.

-shinobu usa pulso de agua.

El frogadier juntó sus manos y materializó una esfera de agua azulada. Con un movimiento rápido la arrojó a su rival.

-esquiva y usa treparocas.

Geodude esquivó el proyectil de agua y hundió sus dedos en la pared que comenzó a escalar con asombrosa habilidad.

-ve tras él- ordenó Ash.

Haciéndole honor a su descripción de pokedex Shinobu escaló con la misma destreza el muro.

\- usa filo de rocas.

Geodude detuvo su avance. Se dio la vuelta y varias rocas puntiagudas se formaron a su alrededor. Acto seguido las rocas salieron volando hacia Shinobu.

-impúlsate con as aéreo.

Shinobu dejó de escalar en cuatro patas. Extendió sus brazos hacia atrás y sus manos brillaron. La velocidad de shinobu incrementó notoriamente y esquivó fácilmente los proyectiles acercándose cada vez más a geodude.

-usa puño trueno.

Sotandose de una geodude atacó con un puñetazo cargado de energía eléctrica. Shinobu pasó como una flecha al momento del ataque, un golpe apareció en la mejilla del pokemon roca. Shinobu se detuvo y regresó prácticamente cayendo en picada. Geodude giró sobre sí mismo y hubo otro intercambio de golpes.

-jaja una batalla en un muro ¡excelente!- vociferó Grant eufórico.

Los dos pokemon medían sus fuerzas en una batalla que ignoraba le daba igual las leyes de la gravedad. Sin embargo el que único recibiendo golpes era geodude.

-usa lanza de roca- ordenó Grant.

Geodude arqueó sus dedos. En su mano se materializó una roca puntiaguda más grande de lo usual. Con un movimiento rápido la arrojó. Shinobu pegó el abdomen a la pared y el proyectil le pasó a milímetros de su piel rasgando un poco su collar de espuma

-shinobu déjate caer.

Shinobu se soltó del muro dejando a la gravedad hacer su trabajo. Geodude y Grant quedaron perplejos, pero no quisieron dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Geodude cargó otro puño trueno, apenas lo tuvo en su alcance le dio un fuerte golpe en el vientre. Más shinobu pareció no haberlo sentido.

-ahora toxico.

Shinobu le dio un golpe en el rostro al geodude que lo aturdió y luego le escupió veneno en los ojos para cegarlo.

-termínalo con pulso de agua.

Shinobu disparó su ataque a quemarropa justo en el rostro de geodude haciendo que se soltara y se desplomara hacia el vacío. Fue una larga caída. El impacto levantó una columna de humo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntaba Lyra.

-es la habilidad de shinobu- contestó Violeta- se llama mutatipo. Cambia el tipo del pokemon al ataque que se esté por usar. Shinobu de seguro se preparó para usar excavar y su tipo pasó a tierra. Luego canceló el ataque para usar otro.

-esos dos están en perfecta sincronía- comentó Alexa.

-nada mal Ash, caí redondito en tu trampa- admitió Grant.

-je fue suerte.

-pero eres muy confiado.

De la nube de polvo salieron flechas de luz hacia shinobu. El por reflejo dio un salto apartándose. Las flechas golpearon el suelo y se convirtieron en rocas alargadas.

-¡cuidado Shinobu!

El grito de Ash no llegó a tiempo a sus oídos. Geodude estaba por encima del frogadier. Rodeó a shinobu con sus brazos y liberó una potente explosión.

-¡shinobu!

La nube de polvo se disipó y se vio a geodude debilitado y a shinobu arrodillado, bastante herido.

-¡agh! Baje mi guardia- masculló Shinobu.

-geodude ya no puede continuar, el ganador es shinobu.

Grant regresó a su pokemon. Ash estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero shinobu lo detuvo con una señal de su mano.

-si me permite…quisiera presenciar la batalla.

Su entrenador accedió y el frogadier regresó al lado del retador. Grant tomó su segunda pokebola y la arrojó. De esta salió un pokemon de apariencia imponente y rugido estruendoso. Ash lo analizó con su pokedex.

_Tyrantrum. El pokemon rey mandíbula. Hace 100 millones de años, este Pokémon se comportaba como un rey, sin nadie que osase hacerle frente._

"Un pokemon revivido de un fósil" meditó Ash "es de tipo roca y dragón. Podría usar a charizar para batallarlo con ferocidad? No, es muy riesgoso."

-pikachu yo te elijo- el roedor no se vio intimidado por su rival y avanzó al campo de batalla.

-comiencen- ordenó el árbitro.

-usa triturar.

-evade y ataca con cola de hierro.

Tyrantrum abrió sus enormes mandíbulas repleta de colmillos filosos. Se acercó y trató de atrapar al pequeño roedor eléctrico entre sus fauces pero pikachu lo esquivo con su excelente agilidad y le atinó un coletazo luminiscente en la quijada superior. Tyrantrum gruñó.

-usa cola dragón.

-rueda en círculos.

Retomando la táctica que usó contra Sho pikachu empezó a rodar en círculos alrededor de tyrantrum que trataba de atinarle coletazos. Entonces Ash notó que pikachu se movía girando con una destreza mayor a la que había mostrado antes. Lucía efectivamente como una esfera amarilla.

-¡¿aprendió rodada?!- exclamó Ash- jajaja y justo hoy estábamos hablando de Whitney.

Llegó el momento en que el pokemon del líder de gimnasio perdió su balance. Pikachu aprovechó y le atinó otro coletazo en la cabeza. Pero el resplandor fue más intenso que antes. Ese ataque de cola de hierro se vio fortalecido por la rotación del movimiento rodada.

-hora de ponerse serios, tyrantrum usa cometa dragón.

El pokemon antiguo liberó un potente rugido al momento de emitir un aura anaranjada. Ash sabía muy bien lo que se avecinaba y un bombillo se le prendió encima de su cabeza.

-pikachu prepara una cola de hierro.

Su pokemon asintió y con un tic su cola emitió la luz blanca. Tyrantrum disparó una esfera anaranjada de su boca hacia el cielo. Llegado al punto más alto explotó separándose en multitudes de esferas incandescentes.

-ahora, salta y golpe los cometas para elevarte.

Siguiendo las órdenes de su entrenador pikachu saltó a la esfera más cercana. Haciendo un giro hacia el frente golpeó una con su cola elevándose, luego golpeo otra y otra y otra elevándose con cada golpe hasta acabarse los cometas y quedar por encima del borde superior.

-¡cola de hierro descendente!

Siguiendo el manual anti-Sho pikachu empezó a girar hacia adelante con la potencia del movimiento rodada sin dejar de ejecutar el movimiento cola de hierro. La técnica se vio más vistosa que las veces anteriores. Las ondas de luz eran de un brillo más intenso.

-recíbelo con triturar- ordenó Grant.

Ash sonrió, nuevamente Grant actuó como él esperaba.

-¡bola voltio!

Hubo un destello y un proyectil luminiscente cayó de golpe hacia las fauces de tyrantrum el cual cerró su mandíbula e hizo un sonido de _gulp_. Su estómago se expandió levemente con el sonido de una explosión ahogada. Unos chorritos de humo negro se le salieron por la nariz. Pikachu terminó de descender y le atinó un potente golpe de cola de hierro logrando hundir las patas del pokemon en el terreno. Todo el lugar tembló. Dio un salto hacia atrás y aterrizó con gracia. Tyrantrum se tambaleó viendo staryus y luego cayó al suelo debilitado.

-tyrantrum ya no puede continuar, el ganador es pikachu.

Ash suspiró aliviado. Pero ahora venía lo difícil. Grant regresó a su tyrantrum y mandó al campo a su tyranitar. Ahora era el turno de enfrentar a un mega pokemon. Ash lo meditó un momento y se le ocurrió otro plan improvisado, sobra decir que era en extremo riesgoso.

-pikachu regresa.

Pikachu regresó al lado de su entrenador. Ash se inclinó y le susurró algo a pikachu.

-¡¿pika?!- exclamó el roedor.

-si, es algo loco…pero en eso somos buenos, no?

Pikachu asintió y se dispuso a seguir sus instrucciones.

-shinobu, puedes luchar?

-claro que puedo.

-entonces yo te elijo.

Shinobu dio un salto hacia el campo de batalla dispuesto a enfrentar su adversario.

-¡tú puedes Shinobu!- le gritó Anna.

Grant acarició la piedra llave en sus cabellos y el tyranitar sufrió el proceso de megaevolucion. Shinobu no se dejó intimidar.

-¡comiencen!

-¡trepa rocas!

-¡prepárate shinobu!

Mega tyranitar dio un golpe al suelo y una columna de roca emergió debajo de shinobu. Apenas llegó a su tope shinobu aprovechó y saltó hacia una de las paredes.

-eso no hace diferencia- dijo Grant.

Tyranitar empezó a escalar la pared con sus garras luminiscentes.

-ah no? ¡Hazlo shinobu!

Shinobu materializó una esfera de agua y luego la azotó contra el muro produciendo una ola descendente. Mega tyranitar detuvo su ascenso y fue golpeado por la oleada. No tuvo mucha potencia por el poder disperso y la distancia. Pero era una forma segura de atacar.

El pokemon de roca rugió. Mega Tyranitar trataba de atrapar a Shinobu. El frogadier lo evadía saltando y formando olas de agua. Mega tyranitar era un buen escalador y rápido además, pero tal y como predijo Ash no es bueno saltando de muro a muro.

\- Tyranitar usa avalancha.

El pokemon de Grant rugió y dio un golpe a la pared con una de sus zarpas. Unas rocas aparecieron en los bordes repentinamente y cayeron. La avalancha logró golpear a shinobu que se separó del muro. Mega tyranitar aprovechó y le disparó un pulso umbrío. Pareció que le hubiera dado en medio del aire, por fortuna shinobu logró usar sustituto a tiempo. Sacrificó un poco más de vitalidad por la oportunidad de seguir peleando.

-tyranitar, usa as aéreo.

Ash soltó una exclamación ahogada. La columna de roca se hundió en el suelo. Mega tyranitar se soltó del muro y descendió en picada hacia shinobu.

-¡usa excavar!

Shinobu se apresuró y excavó un hueco. Mega tyranitar llegó al suelo y le dio un golpe con su zarpa. La fuerza fue suficiente para romper el piso. shinobu salió despedido entre los escombros.

-colmillo trueno.

Mega tyranitar abrió sus fauces y las cerró alrededor del torso de shinobu. Liberó una potente descargar haciendo gritar de dolor al pokemon.

-¡no! ¡no! ¡no! –lloró Anna.

Las descargas se detuvieron y shinobu quedó colgando de las fauces del mega pokemon. mega tyranitar lo miró con picardía. Como respuesta shinobu le escupió un gargajo de veneno al ojo. Bramó dejando a caer a shinobu que terminó por perder el conocimiento.

-shinobu ya no puede continuar- anunció el árbitro- el ganador es tyranitar.

Ash regresó a shinobu y le dio las gracias. Entonces el líder notó que el pikachu del chico se encontraba haciendo ejercicios de respiración hinchando y deshinchando su cuerpo con la inhalación y exhalación. Grant arqueó una ceja por el curioso modo de preparación.

Ash llevó su mano al cinturón. Charizard era fuerte, pero estaba en total desventaja en ese lugar. Tendría que arriesgarse.

-yo te elijo Hao.

Ash sacó a su Honedge. Esta sería su primera batalla de gimnasio.

-¡comiencen!

-usa colmillo trueno.

-atadura de sombra.

Hao tuvo una prioridad superior. En un instante desapareció y mega tyranitar se paralizó. Una sombra lo envolvió y luego una cuchilla de sombra se alzó sobre su vientre. Además que el veneno le restó vitalidad.

-libérate- ordenó Grant.

Mega tyranitar rugió y se agitó. Las sombras desaparecieron y Hao salió de la sombra del pokemon.

-¡colmillo trueno!

Nuevamente el pokemon logró atrapar a su contrincante entre sus fauces y someterlo a una potente descarga eléctrica.

-libérate con garra umbría.

Hao levantó su pañuelo con forma de mano. Este se vio envuelto en una energía fantasmal que le dio forma de garra. Golpeo a su captor en la cabeza. Sin embargo por la resistencia el pokemon de Grant se negaba a soltarlo.

-mantenlo así- le ordenó el líder de gimnasio- no podemos permitir que siga usando ese ninjutsu.

Ash apretó los dientes y los puños. Mega tyranitar apretó más las mandíbulas y liberaba descarga tras descarga. Sin embargo Hao no desfallecía con facilidad. El honedge seguía golpeando con garra umbría. Los segundos fueron eternos en esa competición de aguante. Golpe. Descarga. Envenenamiento. Golpe. Descarga. Envenenamiento. Golpe. Descarga. Envenenamiento.

Todos tenían el corazón acongojado por la escena. Finalmente el trapo de Hao quedó colgando. Tyranitar detuvo sus descargas y lo dejó caer. Hao golpeó el suelo produciendo un sonido metálico como si se tratase de un objeto sin vida. Pero no, tenía mucha vida en él. Ash lo regresó y le dio las gracias desde el fondo de su corazón. Alexa, Anna, Serena, Lyra y Violeta estaban llorando conmovidas. Grant se asombró por la extensa vitalidad de ese honedge.

Ash regresó su atención a pikachu. El roedor le asintió y cerró en puño su pata.

-que bien que lo hayas logrado.

"¿logrado?" se preguntó Grant.

Pikachu entró al campo de batalla.

"tyranitar no podrá escalar con rapidez en ese estado" pensó Grant "tendré que acabar esto sin rodeos"

-comiencen.

-ataca con pulso umbrío.

-evade pikachu.

Pikachu con agilidad evitó el potente ataque del mega pokemon.

-ahora usa rizo defensa.

Pikachu tomó aire y se infló a manera de jigglypuff. Acto seguido salió rodando con mayor rapidez que la anterior. Grant espabiló sorprendido. Recordó entonces los ejercicios de respiración.

"ese pikachu aprendió rodada en medio de la batalla, no?...tendría sentido que le enseñara rizo defensa junto con ese movimiento ¡¿significa que aprendió un segundo ataque en este corto tiempo?!"

El pikachu rodaba rápidamente y cambiaba de dirección de forma abrupta. Mega tyranitar no podía seguirlo.

-¡está acumulando fuerza! ¡Hay que detenerlo!- gritó Grant- usa avalancha.

Mega tyranitar rugió y las rocas cayeron. Pikachu logró esquivar todos los proyectiles mientras giraba cada vez más rápido.

-intenta con as aereo.

Su pokemon se lanzó al ataque pero pikachu logró evadir la acometida de su contrincante con un rápido cambio de dirección. Luego mega tyranitar soltó un gemido de dolor producto del envenenamiento.

Pikachu llegó a alcanzar una gran velocidad.

-¡carga completa!- exclamó Ash- ¡cola de hierro!

Pikachu llegó rodando por el frente de mega tyranitar. La bola amarilla levitó sobre el suelo y un halo de luz blanca vertical se formó a su alrededor. Con un resplandor una onda de luz curva salió disparada. Golpeó a tyranitar y alcanzó todo lo que apuntaba la dirección de giro. Ash y Grant quedaron anonadados. Una línea brillante finísima estaba dibujada en el suelo, en las paredes y justo por el frente de mega tyranitar partiendo su perfil simétricamente. El mega pokemon tenía los ojos en blanco. Su mega evolución se deshizo y el pokemon cayó al suelo con los ojos en remolino.

-tyranitar ya no puede continuar- anunció el árbitro- el ganador es pikachu. La victoria va para el retador de Ash ketchum.

Ash soltó un profundo suspiro. Pikachu llegó saltando de la emoción. Las chicas chillaron detrás de los vidrios protectores. Alexa vino corriendo y le dio un abrazo a él y a pikachu.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Lyra.

-no tengo idea- contestó Ash.

-parece que esa combinación fue muy compatible en pikachu- comentó Khoury- un resultado increíble.

-lo que me asombra es que tu pikachu haya sido capaz de aprender dos ataques de improviso- comentó Grant.

-oh de hecho los aprendimos antes y ahora solo actuamos para que te lo creyeras.

Un momento de silencio antes que Ash estallara en carcajadas seguido por todos.

-ay que burlón puedes ser- le reprochó Alexa sin dejar de reírse.

Grant se puso serio y le tendió la mano a Ash ofreciéndole la medalla.

-aquí tienes la medalla muro.

"Por supuesto" dijo Ash para sus adentros.

Tomó la medalla e hizo su pose de victoria. Después de darle sus agradecimientos al líder de gimnasio nuestros héroes regresaron al centro pokemon.

Grant le rodeó la cintura a Violeta y le susurró al oído.

-no te quedas?

-lo siento Grant, estuve en un "rodeo" anoche y estoy satisfecha de momento.

El morenazo suspiró pesadamente y la dejó ir.

-Ash a que no crees de lo que me enteré?- le preguntó Serena.

-dime.

-han organizado de improviso un pokemon showcase en el siguiente pueblo, podras verme en acción antes de lo esperado.

-oh genial.

-si…genial- masculló Alexa.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno aquí está otro capítulo. El fragmento del principio hubiera quedado mejor en el capítulo anterior al especial pero no lo había estructurado bien a tiempo Xd.

Pido disculpas a todos los fans de Lyra que leyeron esto.

Si desean saber cómo lucía la imagen de Whitney y su ascensión a maestra pokemon pueden pasar por mi historia "el terror blanco y rosa"

Por lo de la copa Wallace…aun no lo he escrito pero lo haré, cualquier interesado avíseme.

Y díganme si quieren saber detalles del "rodeo" :3

Creo que eso es todo. No siendo más, me despido.

**To be continued.**


	26. camino de rocas

**Capítulo 26: pasando el camino de las rocas.**

Luego de haber ganado la batalla de gimnasio en ciudad Cyllage Ash, Alexa y Serena se dirigían a pueblo Brackish en donde Serena participaría en un pokemon showcase. En ese momento se encontraban recorriendo la ruta 10, conocida como el Sendero Menhir. El atractivo turístico de ese camino eran los alineamientos de megalíticos. Unas piedras de apariencia alargada que se erguían a lo largo de la vía. Desde fuera lucía algo fascinante, entre los monumentos parecía hasta algo misterioso.

Para ahorrar tiempo decidieron irse por en medio de la vía, pasando a travez del sendero. Era como un laberinto ancestral.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que se escuchó un zumbido fugaz muy cerca de ellos. Serena soltó un chillido y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡mi sombrero!- gritó.

Cerca de ellos estaba volando un yanma. El zumbido era el producto del rápido movimiento de sus alas y entre sus patas estaba el sombrero rosa de Serena. El pokemon se dio la vuelta y se alejó volando.

-yo voy por el- gritó Shinobu saltando sobre una roca y luego desapareciendo.

Una de las pokebolas de Alexa se abrió dejando salir a noivern. El pokemon dragón se quedó mirando a un punto fijo. Por un tramo perpendicular a la vio se vio a lo lejos a un loudred. No cualquier loudred, era el loudred de la cueva tierra unida. Como la vez pasada charizard salió de su pokebola. Localizó en seguida a su enemigo. Rugió con fuerza y salió volando como flecha a ras de piso. noivern le siguió para poder ver mejor como esos dos pokemon se agarraban a golpes. Alexa salió corriendo detrás de su pokemon. Serena y Anna preocupadas por el sombrero y shinobu, respectivamente, fueron detrás del yanma.

-oigan…no…esperen…- Ash no podía pensar claramente con la rápida de sucesión de hechos. Miraba a lado y lado sin saber a dónde coger. Al final optó por ir detrás de Serena. Charizard no debería tener problema manejando a ese loudred.

Ash logró seguir a Serena sin perderla. Estuvo a punto de alcanzarla cuando la chica tropezó y se fue de cara al piso. Ash no pudo frenar a tiempo y cayó sobre ella. Él se percató de inmediato de la posición comprometedora en la que estaban y que muy posiblemente resultaba dolorosa para ella. Ash se paró de un salto y vio que Serena estaba tendida en el suelo boca abajo con la falda alzada. Tenía una panti violeta de encaje fucsia. Desvió la vista avergonzada. Serena se dio la vuelta con un quejido de dolor que resultó un tanto insinuante

-ven déjame ayudarte.

Ash le dio la mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-¿por dónde se fue shinobu?- preguntó Ash mirando alrededor.

-¡por aquí!- gritó Anna a lo lejos.

Los dos la siguieron. Se escuchaban explosiones de lucha. De seguro era shinobu. Dieron un giro rápido y cada uno chocó contra alguien. Ash sintió algo muy suave pero de cierta forma artificial en su rostro. Se trató de levantar. Se pasmó cuando vio a una mujer de pelo corto color morado con una especie de visor. Sus labios estaban pintados del mismo color que su pelo.

-ay pero que chico tan atrevido- dijo ella en forma picara- al menos invítame a una cena antes.

-ah discul…-Ash perdió las fuerzas y se desplomó sobre la mujer. Nuevamente puso su cara entre los pechos de ella.

-hmm ¿qué te pasa?- la mujer se irguió sin quitarse a Ash de encima y vio a un honedge shiny prendido de la pierna del chico.

"¡Haaaaooooooo!" gritó Ash dentro de su mente.

Al tiempo que pasaba todo eso. Serena se percató que estaba sobre un sujeto calvo con lentes de un rojo que casi era anaranjado. Él tenía una sonrisa torcida en el rostro. Una de sus manos estaba en uno de los pechos de Serena y la otra en el trasero. Apretó un poco con ambas las masas y respondió en tono pícaro.

-molto buono.

Colérica ella se puso de pie de un salto. Sostuvo las piernas del sujeto debajo de sus axilas y le dio un pisotón en los genitales. El sujeto arqueó el cuello manteniendo su expresión.

-ugh belle mutandine.

Serena desplegó llamas por los ojos y le empezó a dar pisotones consecutivos en sus partes nobles.

-eso te pasa por no respetar a las mujeres- le dijo una mujer pelirroja de cabello corto, gafas rojas y saco y corbata rojos. El mismo tono de rojo en todo su ser.

-pero si le di cumplidos- contestó el hombre que estaba derramando sangre por la boca.

-ay pobrecito, no se siente bien que un honedge te succione la energía- le decía la mujer del visor a Ash mientras le sobaba la cabeza- descuida deja que tu onee-san te reconforte.

"esto…estas…no sé por qué tengo el presentimiento que no son reales ¡espera! Eso no es el problemas si Alexa me ve así…"

Ash trató de moverse pero estaba muy débil de momento. Serena seguía castigando al otro sujeto y no le prestaba atención. Tenía que levantarse antes de que…

-¡Ash! ¡Serena!- gritaba Alexa.

"¡¿Por qué a mí?!"

Alexa llegó sobre ellos volando sobre noivern apenas vio la escena saltó. Si, saltó y medio segundo despues se acordó que iba volando. Cayó como peso muerto sobre la mujer de traje rojo-anaranjado. Ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. La mujer quedó con Alexa encima. Trató de sacudírsela al tiempo que ella intentaba quitarse de encima. Por la falta de coordinación terminaron rosando sus labios. Las dos se coloraron al instante y Alexa dio un brinco.

-¡maldita p***!- bramó la mujer y tomó a Alexa del cuello de su camisa- ¡ese fue mi primer beso!

-y que primer beso- bromeó el calvo aun siendo golpeado por Serena- ¿oye hasta cuando dejaras las "joyas de mi familia"?

"no sé qué sentir…" pensó Ash.

-¡¿Qué no sabes lo importante que es eso para una chica?! –Siguió gritando la mujer- ¡yo nunca he salido con nadie! ¡Quería que fuera especial!

-yo l-l-l-lo siento.

-¡¿lo sientes?! ¡Y mira nada más!- la mujer le dio la vuelta a Alexa y le apretó los pechos con sus manos enguantadas- ¡que noqueadores tienes! ¡y son naturales! ¡también me los echaste en cara cuando caíste!

-los naturales están obsoletos- murmuró la del visor.

"¡entonces si son artificiales!"

Shinobu aterrizó en el lugar en medio de esa escena con el sombrero de Serena bajo el brazo.

-listo, recuperé el som…brero?...¿De qué me perdí?

Ash se levantó cuando recuperó su energía, Serena dejó al calvo que se levantó sin problemas y se sacudió el polvo de su traje blanco y la mujer de traje rojo bajó los humos a su enojo.

-discúlpenos, yo solo soy una científica que investigaba el terreno- dijo la mujer del visor- me llamo Celosía, pero suelen llamarme _caléndula_\- ella hizo énfasis en las dos primeras silabas de esa palabra con un movimiento sensual de lengua- y estos son mis dos guarda espaldas.

\- piacere di conoscerti. Mi nombre es Sei- dijo el calvo. Su calva resplandeció.

-mi nombre no importa- masculló la mujer.

-¿son entrenadores? ¿Qué tal una batalla?- preguntó Sei- estoy mortalmente aburrido de hacer de guardia sin que haya acción.

-está bien, acepto tu desafío- acordó Ash-. ¿De cuántos pokemon? solo tengo cuatro.

-entonces usa los cuatro- respondió Sei tomando distancia.

-¿Qué dices?

El calvó tomó una pokebola y la arrojó. La capsula se abrió desplegando la luz blanca respectiva. La silueta tomó forma y un viento se produjo cuando se materializó. Era un bisharp. Ash sintió una tensión en su cuerpo. Ese sujeto no era un entrenador cualquiera.

-¿Qué esperas? Saca a todos tus pokemon- le insistió Sei.

Ash tragó grueso. No estaba seguro de si seguirle la corriente.

-creo que esta es una batalla que no podemos ganar- le dijo Shinobu, consiente de la evidente diferencia de nivel.

-no estamos aquí para jugar- dijo la mujer de traje.

-quiero ver que tan fuerte es- respondió Ash- pero no voy a volver a competir con ventaja de número. Charizard yo te elijo.

Charizard avanzó con pasos atronadores y luego rugió.

-eh así no parece que servirá de calentamiento- suspiró Sei.

-¡charizard usa anillo ígneo!

Charizard volvió a rugir rodeando su cuerpo de llamas. Acto seguido dio un puñetazo al suelo. Unas grietas avanzaron hacia bisharp y cuando llegaron a sus pies hubo una explosión de fuego. El humo negro se elevó después de extinguido el fuego. Ash soltó una exclamación ahogada cuando vio a bisharp parado como si nada. Estaba prácticamente ileso. Solo parecía haberse ennegrecido un tanto.

-¡mama mia que poder!… si estuviéramos hablando de contrincantes promedio- dijo Sei levantando los hombros- Usa ghigliottina.

El bisharp extendió la cuchilla de su mano derecha. Fue como si el tiempo se volviera más lento y todos vieran impotentes como daba un paso. Cuando su pie tocó el suelo ya estaba a espaldas charizard. El tiempo regresó a su velocidad normal y un corte horizontal apareció en el cuello del pokemon de fuego. Soltó un alarido de dolor y luego cayó al suelo debilitado.

-¡owned!- rio Celosia.

Ash se acercó a charizard para comprobar su estado. Solo tenía una herida. Lo que se esperaría de un golpe fulminante.

-sigue entrenando chico- dijo Sei regresando a su pokemon a la pokebola- quizá algún día puedas pedirme la revancha y ser un reto. Ciao bambino.

Hizo un ademan de despedida con sus dedos índice y corazón extendidos. Su calva volvió a resplandecer. Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

-de vuelta al trabajo- suspiró la mujer de traje.

-nos vemos- se despidió Celosia- espero volvamos a divertirnos un día de estos.

Los tres individuos se alejaron de ellos. Ash, Serena y Alexa desearon no volver a cruzar caminos con ellos. Pero Serena tenía un asunto pendiente.

-espérenme aquí. Ya vuelvo.

-eh? ¡Serena!

Ash quiso detenerla pero un yanma apareció fugazmente y se llevó su gorra volando en dirección opuesta.

Serena corrió detrás de los sujetos extravagantes. Pasó al lado de una piedra donde se encontraba Sei apoyado de espalda con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿buscas algo?- le preguntó él con tono de picardía.

-no te hagas el tonto. Devuélvemelo.

Sei torció más su sonrisa. Metió su mano derecha dentro de su saco y sacó un objeto alargado. Oprimiendo una palanquita la hoja de acero de un cuchillo se desplegó.

-¿Qué hace una señorita tan linda con algo tan peligroso?- preguntó Sei admirando el arma blanca-¿Y además oculto de forma tan profesional?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora devuélvemelo.

-lo que tú digas mio amore.

Sei se acercó a ella y le tendió el cuchillo. Serena quiso tomarlo pero Sei la sujetó de la muñeca firmemente.

-¿no quisieras ver mi pugnale?

Serena se zafó del agarre y con un movimiento rápido trató de cortarle el cuello. Sei se hizo hacia atrás con gracia y burla. Ella realizó varios intentos de asesinarlo, todos fallidos. Él leía sus movimientos con facilidad. Una figura apareció a espaldas de Serena y liberó un resplandor de luz amarilla. Sei borró su sonrisa quedando como ido. Serena no dudó en darle un tajo al cuello, sin embargo él la sujetó de su muñeca y volvió a sonreír. Hubo otro resplandor de color plateado, el pokemon de serena soltó un alarido de dolor cuando recibió un ataque cortante del bisharp. Una de sus protuberancias cayó al suelo y se retorció como magikarp fuera del agua, derramando un líquido verdoso a chorros.

-¡maldito!- el pokemon movió su otra protuberancia y liberó una serie de cortes de energía psíquica.

Biharp destruyó el ataque con rápidos movimientos y luego le atinó una guillotina que lo derribó. Al mismo tiempo Sei logró inmovilizar a Serena. La colocó de espaldas contra un megalito. Con una sola mano la agarró las muñecas sobre la cabeza, con la otra le tapó la boca y pasó su rodilla entre sus piernas.

-no contabas con que estas gafas fueran especiales, eh?- rio Sei.

Serena trató de liberarse.

-que niña tan salvaje- rio él- y habilidosa. Ocultas a la perfección su intención asesina.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño. Masculló una palabrota bajo la mano enguantada del calvo.

-haciéndote la ruda? Bueno, da igual- Sei la soltó y se apartó-. Estas todavía muy verde en habilidad y cuerpo. Espero encontrarte en el futuro y poder divertirme completamente contigo.

Sei volvió a hacer su ademan de despedida y se alejó junto a su bisharp. Serena se apresuró a acercarse a su pokemon y aplicarle una hiper poción. Con su habilidad regenerativa su pokemon no correría peligro. Su miembro volvería a crecer y estará como si nada en una semana. Lo regresó a su pokebola y emprendió el camino de regreso. Encontró a Ash y Alexa sucios y cansados por tener que lidiar con un enjambre de yanmas.

Decidieron almorzar y descansar. Ash atendía las heridas de charizard con una hiper poción mientras Serena cocinaba algo para ellos.

-no solo fue velocidad y poder- murmuró Ash- ese bisharp hizo algo más, pero qué?

Charizard abrió los ojos ligeramente. Miró a su entrenador y trató de decirle algo.

-descuida amigo, no estoy enojado. Hay que aceptar que en esta región hay entrenadores muy poderosos. Solo nos queda entrenar.

-la comida está lista- los llamó Serena.

Se sentaron en la mesa desplegable y comieron en silencio. No deseaban discutir sobre los eventos recién ocurridos. Acabaron su comida y recogieron los platos y la mesa igualmente callados. Se disponían a descansar a la sombra de un megalito cuando Hao se acercó a ellos. Con su trapo tomó la mano de Ash. Él esperaba que absorbiera su energía, pero en lugar de eso lo jaló alejándolo de los demás.

-oye que pasa?- preguntó Ash.

Su pokemon hizo unos ruidos que denotaban preocupación. Alexa y Serena los siguieron. En el otro extremo del sendero Menhir hallaron una criatura de aspecto peculiar. Era un nosepass. El pokemon de roca se encontraba inmóvil. Lo curioso era que estaba totalmente cubierto de grafitis.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ash desconcertado.

Se acercaron y examinaron al pokemon. No parecía herido.

-¿Quién fue el gracioso que pudo hacer algo así?- preguntó Ash.

-quizá fue más de uno- respondió Alexa- y no necesariamente tenían que estar juntos.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Serena.

-este nosepass no ha reaccionado a nuestra presencia y no está mirando hacia el norte. Puedo asumir que es uno de categoría "moai".

-¿moai?- preguntaron los entrenadores.

-es un término para designar algunos nosepass que nacen con cierto rasgo. Una lentitud de gran medida. Estos especímenes solo logran moverse en promedio un centímetro al año.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron Ash y Serena.

-de seguro viajeros notaron esto y garabatearon sobre él.

-¿y esta como dormido?- preguntó Anna.

-Pese a no moverse tanto, su velocidad de pensamiento es como la de cualquiera de su especie. Ellos son abandonados por su grupo al nacer.

-que malos son- se quejó Anna- pobre moai.

La kirlia se acercó y le sobó con ternura su nariz roja.

-¿cómo se alimentan?- preguntó Ash.

-con la poca energía que gastan sobreviven con pizcas de arenilla de hierro que logran atraer con magnetismo.

-vamos a limpiarlo- sugirió Serena.

Cada uno tomó un pañuelo y empezaron a frotar su superficie. Les resultó difícil sin usar agua y sin usar productos especialmente para pokemon de tipo roca. Todos se esmeraron en la tarea. Serena y Alexa constantemente sugerían a la otra que descansara dando como resultado una competencia por la que limpiara más rápido. Les llevó un par de horas poder quitar todo rastro de pintura de la superficie. Las chicas quedaron con las manos desechas y los ojos llorosos.

Volvieron a quedar exhaustos. Ese día había sido bien trabajoso.

-¿y ahora qué?- preguntó Ash- ¿no hay forma de quitarle lo… "estatua"?

-no que yo sepa- respondió Alexa.

-no podemos dejarlo aquí- dijo Anna con ojos de cachorrito- las personas y los pokemon de seguro lo trataran mal por no poder defenderse.

Hao pareció estar de acuerdo.

-descuida Anna- le dijo Ash- justo estaba pensando en llevármelo.

Los ojitos de la pokemon se iluminaron.

-Ash no tienes que llevarlo tú, puedo hacerlo yo- le dijo Alexa- así no gastaras un cupo en tu equipo. Ese nosepass no podrá participar en batallas.

-sí, pero…gastaría un cupo en tu equipo y…

-eso no importa- Alexa le dio un beso- piensa en mis cupos como tus cupos.

-gracias mi amor- Ash le dio otro beso.

-que alguien lo capture y ya- masculló Serena.

"hmm? Ni así puedo sentir sus emociones" pensó Anna.

Ash se puso de pie y caminó hacia el frente del nosepass.

-¿escuchaste eso Moai? Vamos a llevarte para que veas un poco más del mundo y te trataremos como un compañero más.

Alexa tomó una pokebola. Le dio un golpecito al nosepass que se volvió luz roja y entró. Después de tres agitadas la capsula emitió su sonido de captura.

-¡tenemos un nosepass!- vitorearon Alexa y Ash levantando la pokebola.

**Notas del autor:**

Y bueno aquí está otro capítulo. Espero les haya gustado…o fue demasiado acelerado? o demasiado repetitivo? muy yandere? alguien sabe cual es el pokemon misterioso de Serena? Díganme sus comentarios, opiniones y criticas. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para avanzar rápido y bien esta historia. Nos leemos luego.

**To be continued.**


	27. Especial de navidad

**Especial de navidad.**

El cielo estaba despejado y estrellado. La brisa se sentía un tanto más fría. Era noche buena y nuestros héroes estaban tendidos en la hierba disfrutando de la vista. Estaban jugando a conectar estrellas cuando un lucero apareció. Se fue haciendo más brillante y grande hasta el punto que era evidente que se trataba de un objeto volador acercándose a ellos.

-¡cuidado!- gritó Ash.

Los tres se pusieron de pie y algo como un cometa aterrizó cerca de ellos. Se produjo un viento fuerte. El resplandor cesó dejando ver que el objeto misterioso era un trineo amarrado a un stantler. Estaba tripulado por un delibird, un jynx y un hombre gordo barbón con vestimenta de color rojo y blanco.

-¡Santa!- gritó Ash.

-ho ho ho Ash, cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo el viejo.

-¡¿conoces a Santa?!- preguntó Serena.

-pikachu y yo lo hemos ayudado en unas cuantas ocasiones- contestó él.

-¡señor Santa Claus! ¡¿Me acepta una entrevista?!- pidió Alexa con ojos brillantes.

-ho ho ho para la novia de mi buen amigo lo que sea.

-¿sabes que es mi novia?

-ho ho ho claro que sí.

Alexa le hizo unas cuantas preguntas mientras Ash grababa. Fue una entrevista fugaz, pero las preguntas de la periodista fueron precisas y apropiadas. Terminado la sesión de prensa el delibird y el jynx le entregaron unos regalos.

-tu regalo es una entrega especial, Serena- le dijo Santa Claus-. Para Alexa le doy algo justo para su profesión y para ti Ash…- él le puso una mano en el hombro- un regalo extra especial.

El viejo y sus pokemon volvieron al trineo. Con una agitación de las riendas el stantler empezó a correr. El trineo se elevó y poco a poco fue siendo rodeado por un resplandor blanco.

-ho ho ho ¡feliz navidad a todos!

El trineo salió disparado como una estrella fugaz. Entonces ellos abrieron sus regalos. Serena recibió un juego de cuchillos de cocina profesional. Alexa recibió una cámara nueva último modelo con un kit de mantenimiento. Ash abrió el suyo. Les resultó extraño ver que era un cilindro plateado. Ash examinó el extraño objeto. Se veía una línea muy delgada que lo dividía. Él giró en direcciones opuestas las dos mitades. El cilindro se separó ligeramente en el centro. Un orificio, a manera de un diafragma de cámara, se abrió en uno de los extremos. De en medio del espacio de la mitad se proyectó un holograma de una pantalla rectangular azulada. Se escuchó una voz de una mujer y unas letras se proyectaron.

_Onahole 2000 en línea_

Ash volvió a cerrar el cilindro. Los tres quedaron pasmados y con los colores subidos al rostro, con tanta potencia que brillaban como luces navideñas.

-¡Santa Claus! ¡Ya no voy a volverte a ayudar!- gritó Ash por esa humillación.

…

-uuhh una mega caña- dijo Cameron admirando su regalo- creo que le conseguiré buena comida a swalot…y a mí. Ya no puedo seguir negando que extraño el sabor de pescado pokemon.

…

-que sea una mega piedra. Que sea una mega piedra- decía Lyra viendo que su regalo era pequeño pero pesado. Lo abrió y resultó ser una pepita de oro.

Lyra quedó blanca como el papel.

-wow un regalo muy costoso- dijo Khoury- yo recibí un súper estetoscopio.

…

-¡un pase para la mansión de las chicas Lopunny! ¡yahahaha!- vitoreaba el viejo.

…

-¡yahoo! una dotación de un año de bronceador- dijo la nadadora de los juegos XY.

…

-carbón…- dijeron los miembros del equipo Rocket al unísono.

…

-je no esperaba menos- dijo Kalm admirando un juego nuevo de súper ruedas para patines.

…

-¡yay! ¡Un juego nuevo de súper ruedas para patines!- exclamó Korrina.

…

La princesa Allie arrojó con rabia su paquete que contenía el pedazo de carbón.

…

-una bola de humo para pokemon- dijo Sanpei.

…

-un kit para afilar y pulir espadas…nice- dijo Nienami.

…

-no tengo que abrirlo para saber que es- dijo violeta. Dejó caer el empaque que comenzó a moverse sobre la mesa por la vibración que producía.

…

-excelente, un nuevo equipo de alpinismo- dijo Grant.

…

-ja…un traje de escuadrón anti bombas…- dijo Clemont sin poder evitar sentirse ofendido.

-¡yo recibí una pijama, una traje de baño y un vestido!- chillaba Bonnie.

…

-oh que gran regalo. Papel, pinceles y pintura para escribir haiku- dijo el profesor Oak.

-a mí me dieron un súper delantal color rosa- dijo Delia- dicen que duran décadas.

-¡ay! yo recibí un collar de perlas- chilló Misty- ¿Qué recibiste tu Tracey?

-nuevos binoculares último modelo.

…

-ya estoy muy viejo para recibir regalos- suspiró poncho y abrió el suyo-¡por las barbas de mi abuelo! ¡Un sombrero autografiado por Clint Eastwood!

Xana abrió el suyo y sacó un pote rosado.

-aquí dice: gel para masaje va…

Ella lo metió de golpe en su bolso. Su rostro se puso colorado como luces de navidad. Jaune la miró con ojos desorbitados. Se dio media vuelta e hizo como si no hubiera visto nada. Poncho tenía toda su atención en su sombrero.

**Notas del autor:**

Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo a todos mis lectores


	28. una carrera, una batalla y un

**Capítulo 28: una carrera, una batalla y un espectáculo.**

El tamboreo del galope de los Rhyhorn resonaba por el bosque. Con cada zancada el rastro de una nube de polvo iba en aumento. El temblor aceleraba el ritmo. Ash y Serena iban cabeza a cabeza acercándose al final del circuito de carrera. Salieron del bosque y la meta estaba a la vista. Faltaban unos cincuenta metros para llegar a ella.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- gritaba Ash.

-¡Hya!- exclamó Serena.

Los dos pokemon aceleraron el ritmo. Llegaron a la meta y pasaron fugazmente por ella. Poco a poco los rhyhorn fueron bajando el ritmo hasta detenerse. Ash y Serena dirigieron su atención a una pantalla. Se mostró la repetición de la llegada a la meta. Hicieron un acercamiento a la imagen y se vio como el Rhyhorn de Ash pasó primero por un cuerno.

-¡oh si!- vitoreó Ash.

-increíble-dijo Serena- tienes un don de jinete.

Los demás competidores llegaron después. el tercer lugar fue ocupado por un joven corredor. Cuando parecía que la carrera había terminado se percataron que faltaba una participante.

-¿y Alexa?- preguntó Ash.

Como respuesta escuchó un grito agudo. Del bosque apareció Alexa montando su rhyhorn. El pokemon iba ondulando en el último tramo. Ella le gritaba constantemente que se calmara. Pasó por la meta y el pokemon se detuvo de golpe. Por efecto de la ley de inercia, Alexa salió despedida por los aires. Al caer al suelo patinó sobre su rostro.

* * *

Alexa se encontraba con una expresión gruñona en su rostro. A parte de unas tres banditas en diferentes lugares. Estaban almorzando después de terminada la carrera.

-a mí me pasó algo parecido una vez- rio Serena.

-ay mi amor como me duele que tu bello rostro se lastimara- dijo Ash y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Justo sobre una de sus bandas.

-¿y las otras?- preguntó Alexa.

Ash le dio besitos al resto de banditas. Los pokemon también disfrutaban de su comida. Lograron conseguir arena de hierro para darle a Moai. Los que se nombraron como voluntarios para alimentarlo fueron Hao y Anna. El nosepass aspiraba solo unas pizcas de la arena que le ofrecían.

-podrías intentar con carreras de skiddo- dijo Alexa.

-¿no hay carreras de gogoat?- preguntó Ash.

-esas son para profesionales con años de experiencia.

-hmph yo llevo años montando a gogoat. No perdería con facilidad aun contra profesionales.

-eso piensas- dijo Serena. Chispas surgieron entre las dos chicas.

Más tarde siguieron su camino. Lograron llegar al pueblo Brackish donde el pokemon showcase tomaría lugar. Sin embargo un evento de mayor popularidad se estaba por celebrar. Había carteles por todos lados anunciando una batalla que tomaría lugar en el pueblo: la campeona regional vs el campeón del pueblo Brackish.

-esto se ve interesante- dijo Ash.

-no lo dudes.

Ellos se volvieron y encontraron a un hombre vistiendo bata de laboratorio. A Ash se le erizaron los pelos de la piel y dio un brinco hacia atrás.

-profesor Sycamore- saludó Serena.

-¿Cómo estas Serena?

-muy bien, gracias.

-y que tal tu Ash?

-estoy…bien- dudó.

-Alexa.

-profesor Sycamore.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Ash.

-lo he entrevistado en el pasado.

-debí imaginarlo.

-¿entonces están aquí por la batalla?

-pues…veníamos por que iba a participar en el pokemon showcase.

-ah sí, los organizadores quisieron aprovechar la multitud atraída por la campeona para celebrar un pokemon showcase…¿Por qué no vienen conmigo a ver la batalla? Tengo reservado el palco especial.

-eso sería excelente- dijo Serena.

"mientras no pida nada a cambio" pensó Ash desconfiado del sujeto.

Así ellos fueron al estadio. Los ayudantes del profesor instalaron varios equipos en el palco.

-sean bienvenidos a una de las batallas más importantes en la historia de nuestro pueblo- dijo el anunciador- del lado derecho tenemos al joven entrenador que ganó con extrema facilidad el torneo de batallas celebrado aquí y por tanto tiene el derecho de retar a la campeona regional por el título. Denle un fuerte aplauso a Trevor.

De un lado del estadio por una puerta salió un joven de baja estatura. Su pelo era anaranjado y con forma esférica. Su vestimenta…

-¿oigan su ropa no les parece a esa mujer que estaba con los dos dementes?- preguntó Serena.

-justo estaba pensando en eso-. respondió Ash.

-y del lado izquierdo tenemos a la actual campeona de la región de Kalos. La estrella de cine más brillante en la pantalla grande y la reina de las hadas en el campo de batalla. Bienvenida seas ¡Diantha!

De la puerta opuesta entró una mujer muy hermosa. Tenía un vestido blanco con dos adornos que se asemejaban a alas traslucidas. Ubicados en sus posiciones los entrenadores tomaron sus pokebolas y las arrojaron al campo de batalla. De la de Diantha salió un Gardevoir con una mega piedra en un collar. De la del chico salió…

-¡un mewtwo!- exclamó Ash sorprendido.

El pokemon psíquico estaba en el campo de batalla. Su mirada se veía tan fría como la del primer mewtwo con el que se había encontrado. Llevaba puesto una pechera con una mega piedra equipada.

-que comience la batalla- ordenó el árbitro.

Diantha tocó el collar con su piedra llave y Trevor sacó un yoyo rojo con la piedra llave propia. Ambos pokemon mega evolucionaron por órdenes de su entrenador. El gardevoir adquirió un aspecto más llamativo con su vestido aumentado de proporciones mientras que el mewtwo tomó una aspecto más imponente. Su estatura aumentó y sus brazos y piernas se volvieron más musculosos. Una mega evolución diferente a la que Ash conocía.

-mewtwo usa puño dinámico- ordenó Trevor.

El mega mewtwo cerró su mano en puño y emitió un potente brillo rojo. En un instante acortó la distancia con mega gardevoir y le lanzó un puñetazo. El pokemon de la campeona se desvaneció en el aire. El golpe de mega mewtwo dejó una estela roja a su paso. El piso se resquebrajó y las personas en las gradas exclamaron.

-¡¿Con solo la presión del aire?!- boqueó Ash.

Mega gardevoir estaba a espaldas a mega mewtwo el cual volvió a girar para tratar de atinarle otro golpe. El resultado fue el mismo. El pokemon de Trevor movía sus brazos con gran velocidad mientras que el de Diantha tan solo aparecía y desaparecía calmadamente. El terreno del campo iba siendo destruido. Era como estar presenciando el desastre de una tormenta.

-gardevoir usa fuerza lunar- ordenó Diantha.

Su pokemon esquivó un último puñetazo. Mega mewtwo alzó la vista. Sobre el campo se encontraba mega gardevoir levitando. Extendió sus brazos y el dia se tornó noche. Una luna llena estaba a espaldas del pokemon. Acto seguido una esfera de luz rosada se formó y aumentó de golpe de tamaño. Quedó con una circunferencia tal que abarcaba prácticamente todo el campo. El ataque descendió.

-¡detenlo!- gritó Trevor.

Mega mewtwo alzó sus brazos y detuvo la caída de la fuerza lunar. Sus brazos cedieron un poco a la fuerza del movimiento y sus pies se hundieron en el terreno. Soltando un grito de guerra volvió a extender sus brazos levantando la esfera luminosa. Cuando estaban extendidos soltó uno y le atinó un puño dinámico. La esfera de luz subió y atravesó ese cielo estrellado como si de una tela se tratara, rompiendo la ilusión.

Fue entonces que mega gardevoir apareció al lado de mega mewtwo. Se acercó a su oído como si fuera a susurrarle algo.

-voz cautivadora- susurró Diantha.

Su pokemon liberó una voz angelical que cautivó a los oyentes (valga lo de decir lo evidente). Sin embargo para mega mewtwo ese sonido le provocó una sacudida a su cerebro. El pokemon puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó como si fuera a caerse.

-¡mega patada!- con el grito de Trevor su pokemon recuperó el sentido. Giró sobre sí mismo y su pierna se levantó generando una cuchilla de viento blanca.

Mega gardevoir volvió a desaparecer. Como una aleta de sharpedo el viento cortante inducido recorrió el campo de batalla hasta golpear y destruir una porción de la pared del estadio. El pokemon de Trevor soltó un gemido ahogado y se tambaleó.

-que fuerza- admitió Diantha- si mi gardevoir recibiera tan solo un golpe no sería bonito.

-je ansío ver eso- respondió Trevor- Mewtwo usa todo tu poder ¡onda certera!

Mega mewtwo volvió a gritar y liberó un aura azul intensa que formó más grietas en el campo y un viento estruendoso. Luego saltó elevándose, extendió sus manos hacia arriba y generó una esfera de luz azulada tan grande como la fuerza lunar de Diantha.

-responde con bola sombra- ordenó la campeona.

Mega gardevoir juntó sus manos y generó una esfera de energía fantasmal de tamaño ordinario. Ambos pokemon lanzaron sus ataques. En el momento del impacto la onda certera fue frenada. Su tamaño se fue reduciendo a medida que la bola sombra crecía, era como si se estuviera alimentando del movimiento enemigo. La bola sombra quedó inmensa cuando la onda certera desapareció totalmente. El ataque siguió su camino también engullendo a mega mewtwo. Se compactó y luego estalló liberando una onda oscura que dejó a todos sumidos en la oscuridad por un par de segundos.

El pokemon de Trevor cayó al suelo y su mega evolución se deshizo.

-mewtwo ya no puede continuar- anunció el árbitro- el ganador es gardevoir, la victoria es para la campeona invicta ¡Diantha!

Las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar. Los espectadores gritaban, aplaudían y chiflaban. La campeona saludaba como reina de belleza.

Trevor regresó a su pokemon, acomodó sus gafas rojas y se fue.

-que mal perdedor, ni siquiera dio sus respetos a la campeona- se quejó Serena.

Ash estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Esa demostración de habilidades fue una de las más impresionantes que hubiera presenciado.

-Diantha se ha vuelto muy fuerte últimamente- comentó Sycamore- muchos afirman que ella debería ser la siguiente candidata a maestro pokemon.

Ash la miró con detenimiento. La campeona y su gardevoir no mostraban la más mínima señal de fatiga ¿Significaba que todavía faltaba mucho por ver de su fuerza?

-la descripción de ese chico…-murmuró Alexa- coincide con la que nos dio Violeta. (Nunca le dijo su nombre)

* * *

Dejando atrás el estadio y la batalla entre dos poderosos entrenadores nuestros héroes se encontraban en un teatro destinado para el espectáculo pokemon o pokemon showcase. El lugar era amplio con muchos asientos dispuesto en forma de arcos. La iluminación era algo opaca.

-veamos qué tanto ha mejorado Serena- comentó el profesor Sycamore.

"si llega a hacerle algo Alexa (aunque no creo), lo mato" pensó Ash viendo que su novia estaba entre él y el profesor.

Un reflector se encendió iluminando el centro del escenario. Había un sujeto con una vestimenta estrafalaria en ese lugar.

-bienvenidos sean todos- dijo- soy su anfitrión Monsieur Pierre. Como ya deben saber la mayoría en esta competencia se tendrá como premio una llave- un klefki revoloteó por el lugar exhibiendo una llave que poseía. Luego encajó su parte rosada en el bastón del presentador

\- el pokemon showcase consiste en dos fases de eliminación. La primera puede ser una de cinco categorías: pasarela con pokemon, vestimenta, pokepuff, preguntas y, mi favorita, corte de furfrou- conforme iba nombrándolas unos hologramas aparecían sobre él- Cuando una artista Pokémon gana la competición 3 veces, significa que ha conseguido 3 llaves princesa diferentes-unos hologramas de unas llaves aparecieron sobre Monsieur Pierre-, y pasa a poder participar en un pokemon showcase de clase maestra, en donde compiten las mejores artistas. Aquella que gane en la clase maestra será consagrada con el título de Reina de Kalos recibiendo un trofeo y una corona tanto para ella como para su Pokémon.

El último holograma en aparecer fue el de un trofeo y unas coronas.

-no siendo más demos inicio a este espectáculo. La categoría elegida para esta competencia es ¡vestimenta!

Cual reinado de belleza categoría miss universo, las entrenadoras empezaron a cruzar la pasarela una por una. Cada una con su paso y gracia. Llegó el turno de Serena. Ella entró al escenario con un vestido rosado y blanco. La tela daba la impresión de ser muy suave y algodonosa. Serena tenía atada una única trenza en el lado izquierdo. Caminó con elegancia hasta el final de la pasarela e hizo una pose inclinándose hacia un lado con una mano en la cintura y la otra sobre su rodilla que sobresalió de un espacio abierto en la falda. Serena obtuvo muchos chiflidos. Dio un guiño como respuesta. Ash pudo sentir que se ruborizó. Ella regresó y las demás participantes hicieron su recorrido. El presentador y todas las participantes salieron terminada la última.

-ahora voten por su favorita- dijo.

Esto era una modalidad nueva para Ash ¿En verdad era confiable dejar el voto a las masas? Él al igual que Alexa y Sycamore tomaron un dispositivo luminoso. Oprimieron un botón y de estos salieron luces del color asignado a la chica por la cual votaron. Los resplandores volaron hasta un broche que cada una tenía. Cuando no había más luces volando aparecieron el contador en forma de ojo de cerradura sobre cada una. Luego la mayoría de contadores desapareció y solo quedaron tres. Serena fue la primera.

-¡bien!- vitoreó Ash.

-un aplauso para las que lograron pasar a la segunda etapa- les pidió Monsieur Pierre. Los espectadores dieron su ovación. El resto de participantes abandonaron el escenario- ahora, la segunda etapa consiste en actuación estilo libre. En esta ocasión será con un único pokemon.

La que quedó en tercer puesto fue la primera en dar su presentación con un fufrou de estilo peculiar. La segunda era una pelirroja en un vestido morado que le resultaba muy familiar a Ash hizo su presentación con un gourgeist. Por ultimo le tocó a Serena. Todos esperaban salir cuando una neblina cubrió el escenario. Como por una fuerza misteriosa la neblina se retiró y Serena y su sylveon se encontraban en medio del escenario. Serena dio una señal y una melodía sonó, el vals de los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. La chica inició una danza con movimientos gráciles. Su sylveon la seguía sujetando sus manos con los listones de su cuerpo como si se tratara de su pareja. Con los movimientos la pokemon hada lanzaba corazones y brillitos que formaban halos alrededor de ellas. Ash veía esa demostración de elegancia, embobado y sin parpadear. Alexa notó eso al verlo por el rabillo del ojo. Serena acabó su presentación e hizo una reverencia sujetando delicadamente su falda con la punta de los dedos. El aplauso que se escuchó fue el más fuerte hasta el momento.

Las tres finalistas se reunieron en el escenario y hubo una segunda votación. El lugar se tiño casi completamente de rosa con los brillos voladores que iban a Serena. Por la gran mayoría de votos ella fue la ganadora del concurso. Monsieur Pierre se acercó a ella. Su klefki se destrabó de su bastón y le entregó a Serena una llave de bronce. La pelirroja dio un pisotón al suelo y salió del lugar.

* * *

-ay que bien ¡solo me falta una!- chillaba Serena admirando sus dos llaves. La una plateada y la otra de bronce.

Estaban saliendo del teatro. Había sido un día largo y estaban cansados.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a celebrar a la repostería del pueblo?- sugirió Sycamore- tengo reservaciones.

-¡¿de verdad?!- exclamaron las chicas.

-¿repostería con reservaciones? ¿Así de buena es?- preguntó Ash.

-una de las mejores de Kalos- contestó Serena.

-solo he ido ahí una vez en mi vida- comentó Alexa- quise hacer reservaciones pero no estaban disponibles en seis meses.

-¿seis meses?- repitió Ash con incredulidad.

Al llegar al lugar se encontraron con una tienda pequeña pero de aspecto elegante. Sycamore dio su nombre y el encargado con pinta de mayordomo los dejó pasar. Ash se distrajo con la decoración del lugar y chocó con algo.

-¡fíjate por donde vas imbécil!

Ash bajó la vista y se encontró con el entrenador que justo acababa de retar a la campeona ese día.

-disculpa.

Trevor chasqueó su lengua, acomodó sus gafas y apartó a Ash de un empujón.

-pequeño y amargado- masculló Serena.

Uno de los meseros los llevó a su mesa y les otorgó el menú. Solo había postres, panes y cafés. Lo deducía Ash por las fotos, porque los nombres estaban en otro idioma. Y como era de esperarse cada platillo tenía muchos ceros en su precio.

Mientras tanto en otra cafetería (una ordinaria).

-estúpida mocosa- gruñó Jessie- me robó el escenario. La próxima vez ella será la humillada.

Tomó su holomisor y marcó un número. En el holograma apareció el rostro de james.

-¿ya está todo listo?- le preguntó.

-eh ya casi- respondió James- la nave está preparada para despegar solo falta ajustar unos mecanismos de defensa internos. Y también hay que esperar a que Meowth termine su última sesión de entrenamiento.

-¿ese pangoro sigue ahí?

-uh no, parece que en verdad inspiró al chimuelo.

-pues apúrense.

Jessie colgó de golpe. De un sorbo se bebió su jugo por el pitillo.

"lo lamento mocosa. No tendrás otra oportunidad de participar en otro espectáculo"

**Notas del autor:**

Ok, primero que nada olvidé en el capítulo anterior al especial agradecer a Animetrixx por el personaje de Sei. ¡gracias Animetrixx por el personaje de Sei!

Segundo, la melodía del vals de los hermanos Grimm es una que forma parte de mi infancia XD pueden escucharla en youtube si quieren. Solo búsquenla así: Vals cuentos de los hermanos 3

Por si lo olvidaron y se preguntan desde cuando Serena tiene una llave. La respuesta es desde el inicio. La puse en la historia con una llave ya ganada como se mencionó en el capítulo 13. si piensan que le estoy dando mucha cancha a Serena recuerden que Alexa tuvo a Ash por los primeros capítulos solo para ella. solo estoy equilibrando un poco las cosas para cuando la trama se ponga intensa XD

Espero no me odien por lo que le hice a Trevor en mi historia XD

Y como ven el trio más cansón y aburridor volverá.

No siendo más me despido, nos leemos luego.

**To be continued.**


	29. Espiritu de lucha

**Capítulo 29: Espíritu de lucha.**

Xana soltó un largo suspiro. Lo suficiente para exprimir sus pulmones. Echó la cabeza hacia adelante y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas. Las gotas se desprendieron de su rostro como pétalos se desprenden de una flor. Quedó satisfecha luego de estar en una sesión de concentración visualizando a Poncho el día del incidente con el octillery mecánico mientras oprimía su _botón de fogosidad_. Se limpió las lágrimas, se levantó del inodoro, ajustó su short y se fue a lavar las manos. Vio con sentimientos encontrados a ese frasquito rosado que estaba a un lado.

-estúpido regalo de navidad- murmuró sin estar segura de que sentir.

* * *

"estúpido regalo de navidad" se repetía Ash una y otra vez mientras andaba junto a Alexa y Serena.

Habiendo presenciado una increíble batalla nuestro héroe tenía la necesidad de seguir su camino y hacerse más fuerte. No cabía duda que Kalos sería su mayor reto hasta el momento.

Una extraña sensación sacó a Ash de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta. Algo se acercaba y eso le producía un cosquilleo interno. Era familiar, solo que más intenso de lo que recordaba. Shinobu miró en la misma dirección que su entrenador. Percibió una presencia en las proximidades. Se puso en guardia. Las dos acompañantes se detuvieron apenas vieron que Ash no avanzaba.

-¿Ash?- preguntó Alexa.

De un lado del camino salió una figura que se elevó en el aire. Los pasó velozmente y se dio la vuelta para encararlos.

-¡lo encontré!- gritó una chica rubia con vestimenta de patinadora color blanco y rojo- ¡es mi retador numero 100!

La chica con cada palabra hacía unas poses entre geniales y coquetas. Un lucario apareció en la misma dirección cargando una mochila roja. Los pasó de largo y se reunió con la que suponían era su entrenadora.

\- el chico del pikachu te reto a una…- la patinadora se quedó callada notando que Ash no le prestaba atención.

Serena, Alexa y Shinobu también quedaron confundidos.

-¡¿me estas escuchando?!- vociferó la chica, pero él seguía ido.

-¿Ash?- repitió Alexa.

Entonces algo más vino de su dirección. Un segundo lucario apareció corriendo. Este no pasó de largo, sino que llegó justo a frente de Ash. Los dos se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos del otro. Quedaron absortos en un mundo donde solo ellos dos estaban.

-eres…

Ash fue interrumpido por el repentino abrazó que le dio ese lucario.

-ow ow oye me lastimas con el pico de tu pecho- se quejó.

El lucario lo soltó y se disculpó apenado.

-¿eres…eres riolu?- preguntó Ash.

El lucario asintió.

-¡wow cuanto tiempo! ¡Y evolucionaste!- el lucario asintió sonriendo- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está tu entrenador?

El lucario espabiló y luego quedó cabizbajo.

-humm disculpa- Ash se dio la vuelta y encaró a la patinadora- ¿Cómo conoces a este lucario?

-oh…y tú quién eres?

La chica trastabilló en su lugar y se fue de cara al suelo. Con un movimiento ágil se puso de pie.

-ajem me llamo Korrina y justo ahora te reté a una batalla pokemon.

-¿lo hiciste?

En lugar de caerse la chica detuvo su puño a escasos milímetros del rostro de Ash. Produjo un leve viento que le tumbó la gorra.

-si, lo hice.

-o…ok, supongo que podemos ponernos al día después de una batalla.

Tal como acordaron se salieron del sendero para llegar a un claro. Tomaron sus posiciones y Alexa hizo de juez. No sin antes sacar a Moai de su pokebola para que pudiera ver la batalla.

-es hora de la lucha, lucario.

El lucario de korrina avanzó y se puso en posición.

-pikachu yo te elijo.

El roedor eléctrico obedeció a su entrenador y entró al campo de batalla.

-¿listos? Comiencen- dijo Alexa.

-lucario usa hueso veloz.

-pikachu usa cola de hierro.

Lucario juntó sus manos, pero pikachu llegó hasta el con la velocidad de un ataque rápido y le asestó una cola de hierro en sus puños cerrados. La luz que emitía del hueso velos se resquebrajó dejando boquiabiertos a korrina y lucario. Pikachu y Ash tenían experiencia en ver a la especie de los lucario luchar.

-atactrueno.

Aprovechando la corta distancia pikachu liberó una descarga eléctrica que hizo retroceder a su adversario.

-ahora rizo defensa.

Pikachu aprovechó la distancia y se volvió una bola.

-pues si eso quieres, lucario usa danza espada.

Lucario emitió un aura azul y unas espadas luminosas aparecieron momentáneamente a su alrededor.

-y ataca con puño incremento.

Lucario cerró mano en puño y generó una intensa aura anaranjada. Se lanzó al ataque directamente.

-ahora usa rodada.

Pikachu inició un ataque de rodada con el que esquivó el ataque de su adversario. El puño de lucario impactó en el suelo haciendo un hueco.

-ve tras él lucario.

El pokemon de la rubia sacó su mano del suelo y fue detrás de pikachu. Tratando de atinarle puñetazos pero la esfera rodante amarilla se le escabullía. Intentó con hueso veloz dando con el mismo resultado.

-¿vas a solo huir?- le dijo Korrina.

Ash esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

-seria más fácil si atacaras con esfera aural, pero parece que tu lucario aún no conoce ese ataque.

-hmph eso no importa-bufó la rubia.

Pikachu siguió huyendo de lucario hasta lograr cargar el máximo poder del movimiento. Era el momento que Ash esperaba.

-pikachu, usa corte vertical.

Pikachu apuntó en dirección a lucario. Ejecutó una cola de hierro sin dejar de girar que provocó esa ráfaga fina de viento cortante. El ataque golpeó a lucario ocasionándole un corte del lado izquierdo del cuerpo. Gimió de dolor y puso su mano sobre su hombro. Korrina boqueó sorprendida.

-termínalo con bola voltio.

Pikachu dio un salto, generó una bola de energía eléctrica condesada y la arrojó con un movimiento de su cola. El proyectil impactó generando una explosión de humo gris. Cuando la nube se disipó se vio a lucario tendido en el suelo, debilitado.

-lucario ya no puede continuar, el ganador es pikachu- declaró Alexa.

Korrina patinó hasta donde estaba su lucario. Revisó sus heridas. Luego le aplicó una hiperpocion y le dio una baya aranja.

-no estuvo mal- le dijo Ash- creo que a tu lucario solo le falta entrenar su velocidad.

-sí, es lo que suele decirme mi abuelo- contestó Korrina con una sonrisa forzada.

El otro lucario le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Ash llamando su atención y se señaló así mismo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres una batalla?- el lucario asintió-está bien. Se oye interesante.

Ash se puso en posición al igual que lucario. Decidió dejar descansar a pikachu y darle la oportunidad a uno que se encontraba en la banca.

-charizard yo te elijo- Ash lanzó su pokebola y de esta salió charizard. El pokemon de fuego rugió con fuerza- atácame con todo lo que tengas.

Lucario levantó sus manos y disparó consecutivamente varias esferas aurales.

-repélelas- ordenó Ash.

Charizard recogió su ala derecha y cuando tuvo al alcance los proyectiles de aura la desplegó con fuerza desviándolos a todos. Entonces el lucario ya se encontraba en frente de él y le aplicó una tanda de puñetazos que liberaban un brillo plateado. El ataque fue muy poco efectivo, solo sacándole un leve gruñido a charizard. Luego lucario juntó los puños. Manifestó un hueso veloz y con un movimiento rápido le atinó un golpe en el rostro. Sin embargo charizard no recibió daño y el hueso de luz se resquebrajó dejando anonadado al lucario. Charizard se rascó la mejilla con burla. El lucario gruñó y levantó sus manos. Antes que pudiera disparar una esfera aural charizard lo sujetó del cuello con su zarpa izquierda. Lo levantó y lo azotó contra el suelo. Rugió con ferocidad y su cuerpo se cubrió en llamas que quemaron al lucario. Levantó su zarpa cerrada en puño dispuesto a darle un fuerte golpe.

-¡espera!- intervino Ash.

Charizard extinguió sus llamas. Alternó su vista entre su entrenador y el lucario. Terminó por soltarlo. Ash se acercó al pokemon derrotado. El lucario se incorporó soltando un gruñido.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ash. El pokemon desvió la mirada- parece que necesitas un poco más de guía.

Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol y se tomaron un refrigerio.

-¿entonces Korrina que haces con rio…lucario?- quiso saber Ash.

-este lucario le pertenecía a un viejo conocido de mi abuelo que vivía en el reino de Britannia. Un día justo cuando mi abuelo lo fue a visitar el entrenador de lucario sufrió del corazón. Su última voluntad fue pedir a mi abuelo que le permitiera a su pokemon ver un poco más del mundo.

-¿tu entrenador está…?- lucario bajó la cabeza ante la mirada de Ash.

-mi abuelo me encargó llevarlo en una vuelta por la región mientras seguía mi entrenamiento- siguió ella.

-¿De casualidad eres la nieta de Cornelio?- preguntó Alexa.

-si, lo soy.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Ash- ¡¿significa que tu abuelo es el maestro pokemon que estuvo entrenando a los líderes de gimnasio?!

Korrina asintió.

-él me ha cuidado y entrenado desde que tengo memoria. Y justo ahora estoy en una fase importante. Si logro superarla al fin me dará la mega piedra para lucario- Korrina alzó su mano izquierda mostrando su piedra llave en un guante.

"algo no anda bien" pensó Ash llevándose una mano a la barbilla y cerrando los ojos "fue criada toda su vida por un experto en batallas pokemon, no? Entonces…¿Por qué me parece que su nivel es mucho más bajo del que debería ser?"

Ash se sumió en sus pensamientos. Unos signos de interrogación danzaban sobre su cabeza.

Korrina se levantó y sacudió su falda. De su cinturón tomó una timer ball y regresó a su lucario.

"¿será que su traje es de motivo de timer ball?" se preguntó Alexa.

-¿quieren acompañarme a un lugar bien chido?

-¿huh?

Korrina se quitó los patines y el equipo de protección salvo los guantes. Los guardó en su maleta y sacó una camisa gris de cuello rojo que se puso encima de la que ya llevaba puesta. Tomó unas deportivas blancas y rojas y sobre su cabeza se colocó unos lentes de sol de marco rojo.

-¿te gusta mucho el conjunto de blanco, rojo y negro?- preguntó Serena.

-¡siii!- chilló korrina- ¡amo esa combinación de colores! Mira.

Korrina tomó un par de timer balls y las arrojó al aire. De las capsulas aparecieron un throh y delibird.

-adoro a los pokemon que tengan esa combinación de colores. Aunque la mayoría no es de tipo lucha por eso mi abuelo no le gusta que los tenga. Los dejé prácticamente a todos en mi casa, con la excepción de delibird porque puede que me sirva la ayuda de un tipo volador de vez en cuando. De seguro se preguntaran por que no uso un hawlucha, puedo tolerar el gris y el amarillo pero no el verde junto al rojo. Otros colores y otras proporciones si logro aceptarlos. Mi sueño es poder capturar un latias algún dio, o quizá un darkrai jeje sería loco si quiera pensar en Yveltal. Volviendo al asunto, me alegra que existan los throh. Tienen mis colores favoritos y son tipo lucha. Kyaa.

Los oyentes quedaron anonadados por la rapidez del habla de la chica. Ash recordó a cierta fan del equipo de béisbol de los electabuzz que le gustaba los pokemon de color amarillo con rayas negras. Parecía que iba de largo así que Alexa la interrumpió.

-humm disculpa- korrina dejó de hablar- dijiste que nos ibas a mostrar un lugar.

-eh? ¡Ah sí! síganme. Les prometo que se van a divertir.

Con algo de duda siguieron a la chica. Korrina le permitió a delibird volar a su alrededor para estirar las alas. Ellos se salieron del sendero que guiaba al siguiente pueblo. Caminaron por un terreno un tanto difícil de transitar.

-ya llegamos- les dijo Korrina.

Ash escuchó unos ruidos. Eran golpes y rugidos. Los presentes quedaron sorprendidos cuando llegaron a un lugar un tanto extraño. Era un claro en medio del bosque donde se encontraban troncos de árboles clavados al piso. los cuales eran golpeados por docenas de pokemon.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Ash.

-no lo sé- contestó Alexa.

-¿no lo sabes?

-esto es nuevo para mí.

-también para mí- añadió Serena.

Siguieron a Korrina mas adentro de ese territorio. Llegaron a otra zona abierta. En ese claro estaban docenas de pokemon dentro de unos círculos dibujados en el suelo. Los pokemon se daban golpes, se agarraban y se hacían llaves entre ellos.

-¿nos vas a decir que es este lugar?- le preguntó Ash a Korrina.

-este es el bosque figthing spirit. Un lugar donde pokemon tipo lucha o con buenas aptitudes para el combate a corta distancia viven y entrenan.

-no lo sabía- contestó Alexa- debe ser algo reciente.

-Es una reserva especial. Capturar pokemon está permitido siempre y cuando escribas una carta de reto con perfecta caligrafía y ortografía y se la entregues al pokemon que deseas capturar. Entonces tendrán un enfrentamiento en alguna de las arenas.

-¿De verdad? se oye muy antinatural- pensó Ash.

-esto me resulta interesante- comentó Shinobu.

-hmm? Tu frogadier habla?

-jejeje si, se llama shinobu.

Se escuchó una campanada a lo lejos. Los pokemon dejaron de luchar y se marcharon del lugar.

-hora del almuerzo- dijo Korrina. Y su estómago rugió con fuerza- justo a tiempo.

En otro claro del bosque los pokemon recogían unas bayas dadas por otros.

-este lugar me parece cada vez más inusual.

Nuestros héroes decidieron almorzar junto a los pokemon. En el tiempo que Serena tardaba en cocinar algo Korrina les relataba historias de su vuelta por la región de Kalos. La comida fue servida y la forma de tragar de la rubia y su lucario le recordaba a Ash su propia forma de comer antes que formalizara su relación con Alexa.

-ah lo olvidaba- exclamó Korrina poniéndose de pie. Sacó de su mochila un cuaderno marrón y se acercó a pikachu. Tomó su pata y la untó de kétchup para hacerlo dejar una huella en el cuaderno— listo. Pikachu está registrado en mi bitácora de combates.

Después del almuerzo ellos quisieron recorrer el bosque. Había otros claros de entrenamiento diferentes. En uno había una plataforma donde un mienshao le instruia a una multitud de pokemon katas, en otro había equipo de un gimnasio (el de hacer ejercicio) y otros más, algunos repetidos.

-bienvenidos sean- les dijo un hombre que se encontraron. Su expresión daba un aire de gentileza.

-hola señor Keaton- le dijo Korrina.

-veo que has traído amigos ¿ya le explicaste las reglas del lugar?

Korrina asintió.

-bien, sigue siendo su guía. Yo tengo que alistar las cosas para el evento de esta noche.

-lo espero con ansias- respondió Korrina despidiéndose del hombre.

-¿Qué evento?- preguntó Ash.

-jejeje lo verán pronto.

Ash se emocionó y solicitó una batalla. Si ponía en claro que su intención era únicamente batallar y no capturar no tenía por qué escribir una carta de reto.

-¿Por qué no intentas capturar a alguno?- le preguntó Alexa.

-no se…los veo tan apegados a este lugar que no me sentiría cómodo llevándomelos.

"curiosas palabras viniendo de alguien que se ha llevado pokemon apegados a otros lugares" se dijo a si mismo Ash "aunque he liberado a otros por tener apego a otras cosas"

El joven no quiso entrar en un dilema moral así que simplemente se conformó con las batallas.

-¿lucario quieres venir a batallar conmigo?- Ash calló en cuenta a penas se percató de lo que pidió justo al ver la mirada de asombro del pokemon- eh bueno, no tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres. Digo…

Lucario lo interrumpió colocándole la mano en el hombro. Él sintió ese extraño corrientaso. Fue como si los sentimientos de ambos conectaran por un instante.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?- preguntó y lucario asintió- Excelente, vamos entonces.

Como era de esperarse los pokemon de ese lugar eran muy fuertes. Sus estilos de pelea eran tan pulidos que parecían pokemon de entrenadores y no salvajes.

Las batallas se extendieron hasta que cayó la noche. Ash y compañía quedaron exhaustos por tanta actividad física. Estaba listo para una rica cena como recompensa.

-podemos comprar comida en el show, vamos- les insistió Korrina.

Nuevamente su guía los llevó hasta otro lugar del bosque. Si los otros lucían antinaturales este era completamente artificial. En medio del claro estaba un ring de lucha iluminado por reflectores. Había gradas a su alrededor. Tanto pokemon del lugar como entrenadores se reunieron y tomaron asiento.

El señor Keaton entró al ring con una vestimenta distinta. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa de rayas negras y blancas verticales. Tomó un micrófono y aspiró profundamente.

-¡bienvenidos sean todos!- gritó con entusiasmo. Fue como si su personalidad hubiera dado un giro de 180 grados- esta será la primera exhibición de lucha libre en el bosque Figthing espirit. En este ring se enfrentaran los más fuertes, rudos y sanguinarios guerreros que hayan visto en toda sus vidas.

"pfff lucha libre" se rio Shinobu para sus adentros.

-aquel que llegue al final tendrá el privilegio de enfrentarse contra el campeón. No siendo más, que entren los primeros participantes.

De un lado del ring entró un hariyama. Se dio unas palmadas en la panza y luego dio un fuerte pisotón. Por la otra esquina entró un machamp dando un salto. Dio varios puños al aire y apretó sus músculos expandiéndolos un poco.

-que comience el primer combate- exclamó Keaton y un mankey le dio un golpe a una campana.

Hariyama arremetió sin dudarlo. Machamp lo recibió con un puñetazo al rostro que lo hizo retroceder. Sin darle tiempo que se recuperara lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrojó contra las cuerdas. Estas se tensaron e hicieron regresar al hariyama. Machamp le atinó un lariat al cuello con su brazo derecho inferior. Por el impulso los dos pokemon quedaron en posición horizontal en el aire. Machamp aprovechó y le dio un codazo en el pecho con su brazo superior derecho haciéndolo caer fuertemente contra la lona.

La multitud exclamó un "OOHHH" por el dolor psicológico. Machamp se puso de pie y alzó sus cuatro brazos. Caminó alrededor del aturdido hariyama mientras se ganaba una ovación del público. Keaton inició la cuenta. Hariyama se empezó a levantarse. Apenas Keaton dejó la cuenta Machamp dio un salto haciendo un giro en el aire y le aplicó una patada descendente en la cabeza.

Hariyama regresó a la lona con los ojos en remolino.

-¡Knock out!- declaró Keaton. El mankey golpeó dos veces la campana.

Machamp hizo una pose de victoria en cuatro direcciones aumentando la intensidad de los aplausos.

"me sigue pareciendo una farsa" pensó Shinobu.

En cambio Ash observaba con asombro mientras devoraba una hamburguesa.

Los enfrentamientos continuaron. El machamp acabó aplastantemente a sus adversarios aplicándole todo tipo de golpes, llaves y lanzamientos. Ash y korrina gritaban como super fanáticos. La hora había llegado. Tras derrotar al último contrincante ese machamp ganó el privilegio para enfrentarse al mencionado campeón.

-¡¿están listos para lo que viene?!- preguntó el señor Keaton al público, sin haber perdido una pizca de entusiasmo. La multitud le contestó con gritos- pregunté ¡¿ESTAN LISTOS?!

Las personas y pokemon exclamaron con más fuerza.

Un grupo de machoke se acercó al ring. Llevaban puestas pintas de mariachis e instrumentos musicales. Inmediatamente tocaron una melodía animada.

-todos ustedes denle la bienvenida al poderoso, al único, al inigualable, al invencible, al feróstico…-El señor Keaton hizo una pausa dramática y señaló al cielo.

-¡JUANÍSIMO! ¡EL MAGNÍFICO!

Del cielo descendió una figura velozmente. Aterrizó en el ring generando una corriente de aire. Lo que había aterrizado se irguió y extendió sus alas. Los mariachis aceleraron el tempo de su melodía cuando el hawlucha empezó a ser diversas poses. Las personas y los pokemon le aplaudieron.

"un momento" pensó Ash sacando su pokedex.

_Hawlucha, el Pokémon lucha libre. Como posee un estilo artístico para ejecutar sus movimientos, Hawlucha se enorgullece mucho de su elegancia_

"su cabeza luce diferente ¿esa es una máscara?"

Los machoke dejaron de tocar sus instrumentos. Machamp se puso de pie, escupió un poco del agua que bebía de un termo y avanzó hasta el centro del ring.

-¡comiencen!- ordenó el señor Keaton. La campana sonó.

Machamp no perdió tiempo y trató de darle un puñetazo al hawlucha. Pero el pokemon alado lo esquivó con gracia haciendo una pose después, sus músculos se dilataron. Machamp hizo otros intentos de golpearlo o atraparlo. El hawlucha parecía burlarse de su adversario. Todos pedían algo de acción. Entonces hawlucha flexionó sus piernas y dio un salto. Con su rodilla luminiscente le dio un rodillazo en la barbilla al machamp. Dio un giro hacia atrás en el aire atinándole un segundo rodillazo con la otra pierna.

-¡fue un ataque doble de patada salto alto!- exclamó Ash eufórico.

El hawlucha aterrizó e hizo otra pose, sus músculos se expandieron otra vez. Enseguida dio un salto al aire extendiendo sus alas. Machamp no había alcanzado de salir del aturdimiento. Hawlucha voló directamente hacia él y atrapó su cuello con las piernas. Le dio un par de vueltas en el aire y lo azotó contra la lona. Se quitó de encima e hizo otra pose genial, sus músculos se volvieron a expandir.

-¡wow!- boqueó Ash.

-pfff- bufó Shinobu.

Cuando parecía que la victoria estaba asegurada otro pokemon entró al escenario de un salto. Le dio un golpe al hawlucha en la nuca con algo que llevaba en sus manos derribándolo.

-¡oh no! Parece que tenemos un intruso- vociferó el señor Keaton.

Era un conkeldurr, que a diferencia de lo usual, llevaba en sus manos un par de sillas plegables metálicas. Con sus "armas" le dio varios golpes a hawlucha. La multitud lo abucheó.

-¡¿no van a hacer nada?!- exclamó Ash.

-es parte del show- le susurró Alexa al oído.

-¡¿De verdad?!

Hawlucha esquivó un golpe de silla. Con un par de patadas de salto alto desarmó a su atacante. Machamp aprovechó la distracción y le aplicó una llave full Nelson. El conkeldurr rio por lo bajo. Se tronó los nudillos y después le dio un puñetazo en el vientre al hawlucha.

-esto no luce bien para nuestro campeón- narraba el señor Keaton. Haciendo también de comentarista.

De pronto otra figura entró al campo de batalla y le dio una doble patada voladora al conkeldurr. A pesar de la diferencia de tamaño el pokemon tipo lucha salió volando contra las cuerdas.

El nuevo integrante era un pikachu que llevaba puesto un traje de lucha libre de color negro y amarillo mostaza. Tenía un adorno negro en la punta de la cola, pero su distintiva forma indicaba que era hembra.

Hawlucha aprovechó la oportunidad y liberó una potente aura blanca. El machamp gruñó esforzándose por mantenerlo sujeto. Pero el ataque celestial liberado a quemarropa lo hizo soltar su agarre.

-¡oh esto es increíble!- exclamó el señor Keaton- quien se ha unido a la pelea es la super luchadora. La fuertísima pikachu, ¡Pikante!

La pikachu y el hawlucha se saludaron con un golpe de puños.

-¡así es damas y caballeros! ¡Tenemos al súper dúo de Juanísimo el magnífico y Pikante!

La gente vitoreó.

Los pokemon adversarios se pusieron de nuevo de pie. Jaunísimo se fue contra machamp. Voló a su alrededor cambiando de dirección drásticamente cada vez que le daba un golpe que dibujaba amplias trayectorias en el aire. Pikante arremetió contra el conkeldurr. A este ya le habían pasado sus columnas de concreto. Las levantó juntas y atacó con ellas a Pikante. La pikachu levantó sus bracitos deteniendo fácilmente el ataque. Acto seguido levantó en el aire a conkeldurr y lo azotó contra el suelo. Ash no había visto tanta fuerza compactada desde el happiny de Brock.

Juanísimo sujetó al machamp de su cuello con sus piernas, extendió sus alas y de un aleteó se elevó en el aire llevándose consigo al pokemon que era más grande y más pesado que él. Pikante se deshizo del as columnas de concreto arrojándolas fuera del ring. Luego de una patada enderezó a su rival que quedó viendo staryus. Pasó entre sus piernas y dio un salto hacia arriba llevándose consigo al conkeldurr.

Los cuatro pokemon descendieron y los adversarios cayeron de cabeza en la lona. Se generó un leve temblor.

-¡UUUHHHH!- fue lo que dijo la multitud, otra vez por el dolor psicológico.

Los dos pokemon adversarios quedaron muy dañados por esos ataques. Trataron de ponerse de pie antes de iniciada la cuenta. Juanísimo y Pikante se colocaron sobre los postes de las esquinas. Dieron un salto. Cayeron con sus brazos extendidos sobre sus rivales. Machamp y conkeldurr quedaron inmovilizados salvo unos tics de sus extremidades.

-¡Uno! ¡Dos!- gritaba Keaton- ¡Tres! ¡Cuatro! ¡Cinco!- la multitud se unió a la cuenta- ¡Seis! ¡Siete! ¡Ocho! ¡Nueve! ¡DIEZ!

La campana sonó dos veces.

-¡los ganadores del encuentro son Juanísimo el magnífico y Pikaaaaaaannnteeee!

Las personas y pokemon se colocaron de pie y vitorearon por los campeones.

-¡esto fue genial!- gritó Ash.

El hawlucha y la pikachu saludaban al público. Después se retiraron del ring.

-muchas gracias a todos por haber venido- dijo Keaton recuperando su semblante gentil- espero la hayan pasado bien. Pueden pasar a nuestra zona de recuerdos y comida. En breve las estrellas pasaran con ustedes y firmaran autógrafos y podrán tomarse fotos con ellos.

-¡vengan! ¡Apúrense!- les dijo Korrina- vamos a ver a las estrellas antes que nadie.

La rubia los llevó a otra zona del bosque. Ahí un grupo de mienfoo les daba agua y bayas al hawlucha y la pikachu.

-¡estuvieron increíbles!- chilló Korrina.

-ah muchas gracias señorita Korrina- contestó Juanísimo- apuesto que los apantallamos.

-¡también habla!- exclamó Ash.

-los pokemon habladores se estan volviendo comunes, o que?- habló Serena.

-pos yo no se lo demás-contestó Juanísimo-. Yo solo veía telenovelas y antes de darme cuenta ya parloteaba

-¿pikante también habla?- preguntó Alexa.

La pikachu negó con la cabeza. Pikachu se acercó y saludó algo nervioso y tímido a la luchadora.

-igual no me pareció la gran cosa- comentó Shinobu.

-parece que tenemos a un ardido aquí pikante.

-y no me gusta el léxico que manejas.

-a saber yo lo que es léxico, no te agarro la onda. Mejor relájate güey.

Una vena se enarcó en la cabeza de Shinobu.

-si vuelves a hablar con esa jerga, tendré que darte una lección fuerte de lengua castellana.

-ya rugiste si quieres que te de una achicalada- Juanísimo levantó los puños en el aire- ¡éntrale! que te pongo como camote.

-¡aahhhhh!

Shinobu se abalanzó sobre Juanísimo y los dos iniciaron una lucha cómica donde solo se veía una nube de polvo. Una gota de sudor se formó en la frente de todos los presentes.

-mejor dejémoslos que solucionen este asunto solos- sugirió Alexa.

-¿vamos a la tienda de recuerdos ahora?- preguntó Serena.

-tengo una mejor idea- intervino Korrina- aquí hay una atracción solo para publico selecto. Puedo llevarlos a ella.

-eso se oye genial- dijo Ash.

-lo siento Ash, solo mujeres.

-eh? ¿Por qué?

-te contamos luego.

Korrina se llevó a jalones a Alexa y Serena.

Pikante fue a su sesión de firma de autógrafos, pikachu la siguió. Ash miró la nube de polvo donde estaban shinobu y Juanísimo peleando.

-¿Damos un paseo?- le sugirió a lucario. El pokemon asintió y dejaron solos a los pokemon parlanchines.

Se alejaron de los lugares más poblados. Korrina llevó a las mujeres a un lugar donde estaba un par de emboar. Los pokemon resguardaban una estructura que solo era un cuadro de madera. Se veía humo ascender por detrás del muro. La puerta se abrió y una mujer muy hermosa y bien vestida salió del lugar. Un pignite que salió del interior la despidió.

-¿está libre?- preguntó Korrina. El pignite asintió.

Las mujeres pasaron. En el interior solo estaba un tanque cilíndrico de metal sobre unos ladrillos que lo suspendían sobre los restos de una fogata. Uno de los emboar vació el contenido en lo que parecía un desagüe.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Alexa.

-este es un tanque forjado por el mismísimo maestro del metal- las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos por la respuesta de korrina- deben saber que también es conocido como el fabricante de O-parts.

-¿y-y-y que hace?- preguntó Serena.

-por lo que me explicó el señor Keaton genera unos campos magnéticos que resultan beneficiosos para el cuerpo humano. Mejoran la circulación, fortalece el sistema inmunológico, relaja los músculos tensionados, etc.

El emboar regresó el tanque a su sitio y derramó agua caliente de su boca al interior del tanque. El pignite acomodaba unos maderos debajo.

-¿si cabemos las tres ahí?- preguntó Alexa.

-lo más importante, no nos cobran?- quiso saber Serena.

-la cuenta le llegara a mi abuelo, no se preocupen.

Con sentimientos encontrados las chicas se despojaron de sus ropas. Alexa exhibió sin pena y con orgullo sus atributos. Especialmente a Serena. Entraron al tanque. El agua ascendió hasta sus barbillas, estaba tibia. El pignite encendió la fogata por debajo mientras el emboar regresaba a hacer guardia. Las chicas estaban algo apretadas en el lugar.

-no siento nada- dijo Serena.

-dale tiempo, el campo magnético se ajusta dependiendo del número de personas den…

Korrina se ahogó por un momento y soltó un aire entre gemido y risa. No solo ella sino también Alexa y Serena al sentir un agradable cosquilleo sobre la piel. No podían distinguir las trayectorias pero presentían que era un movimiento calculado. Como una máquina de hacer masajes solo que en lugar de rodillos es como si esta usara millones de hilos cuyas puntas que acariciaban la piel en los lugares precisos. Las "puntas" se inmiscuyeron dentro de las mujeres provocándoles una sensación más placentera. El masaje parecía ir por capas hasta el interior de sus cuerpos.

* * *

Un silencio incomodo gobernaba el ambiente. Ash y lucario andaban por el bosque alejados de la multitud. El entrenador no sabía que decir. Tenía miedo de meter la pata. Por su duda el que dio el primer paso fue lucario. Detuvo a Ash sujetándolo de la mano. Con aires de timidez sacó de una bolsita una estatuilla de lucario y se la ofreció.

-¿es…es de tu entrenador?- preguntó Ash tomando con cuidado el objeto. Antes era la de un riolu ahora era un lucario- ¿Qué pasó con…?

Como respuesta, antes de preguntar, una imagen se proyectó en la mente de Ash. Era el viejo dueño de riolu. Estaba acostado dentro de un ataúd, su rostro se veía en paz. Entre sus manos estaba la estatuilla de riolu. La tapa del ataúd se cerró. Ash espabiló sorprendido. Miró a lucario que derramaba lágrimas.

-ay lucario.

Ash le dio un tierno abrazo. lucario se acurrucó en su pecho teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo con sus picos de metal. Ash le permitió llorar todo lo que quisiera. Lo llevó hasta un árbol donde él se recostó y lucario puso su cabeza en su regazo permitiéndole seguirle sobando su cabeza. Había visto a varios lucarios pero era la primera vez que Ash tenía a uno de esa forma. Acariciaba sus orejas y las protuberancias en su nuca. Su pelaje parecía estar hecho de hilos finísimos de metal. Se concentró un poco más y volvió a acceder dentro de la mente del pokemon. Los recuerdos eran como habitaciones. Por supuesto había millones de puertas por cada habitación. Ash se tomó la libertad de ver uno que otro, podía sentir que lucario sabía lo que hacía y se lo tenía permitido. Muchos recuerdos eran relacionados con su entrenador. Claro había tanto buenos como malos, pero en esencia el viejo era un buen hombre.

Ash accedió a otro recuerdo. Fue una ocasión en la que el viejo le puso un moño rosa en una de sus orejas cuando era un riolu. Armó un berrinche y se lo quitó.

"¿es…hembra?" se preguntó Ash "tiene una forma ruda de actuar, entonces sería una Tomboy o marimacho jejeje"

Lucario se levantó de golpe y miró a Ash con el ceño fruncido rugiendo por lo bajo.

-¿oh…escuchaste eso?

Ella asintió levemente sin cambiar su semblante.

-ah lo siento. No es por nada, es solo que…

Ella resopló por la nariz. Se levantó y alejó soltando vapor por la cabeza.

-lucario espera, no creí que fueras a tomarlo a mal.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo y las marimacho?"

_¡Entonces no es la primera vez!_

Ash escuchó un grito en su mente. Trató de no perder a lucario en el bosque. Cosa que no le resultó difícil porque podía percibir su enojo. La siguió a una distancia prudencial. Poco a poco ella fue aminorando el paso hasta permitir que caminara a su lado nuevamente. La percibía más tranquila. Estaban callados, pero ahora disfrutaban del silencio. Le dieron una vuelta al bosque. Entonces llegaron a un extraño lugar. Era como una casita sin techo. Un par de emboar estaban recostados roncando a lado y lado de una puerta. Ash escuchó risas viniendo desde adentro. Eran las chicas. Veía una columna tenue de humo elevándose en el aire.

-¿Será una parrillada?- se preguntó Ash.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Boqueó sorprendido cuando vio a las chicas con el cabello recogido y solo unas toallas encimas. Las chicas lo miraron desconcertadas.

-ah yo…lo sien…

-¡Ash!

El chico iba a salir pero Alexa lo jaló hacia adentro.

-¡mi amor ven aquí!

Lo estrecho entre sus brazos y le estampó un beso pasional en los labios. Ash abrió los ojos como platos y tensó su cuerpo. Luego cortó el beso dejándolo respirar.

-tienes que probar este baño ¡Es espectacular!

-¿yo qué…baño?- Ash solo veía a un tanque metálico y a un pignite.

-si Ash ven aquí- le dijo Serena jalándolo de un brazo.

-¡no has vivido si no te has bañado aquí!- insistió korrina.

Las tres tenían un potente rubor y expresiones bobas en el rostro. Le recordó a esa vez que Brock y James fueron hipnotizados por el gastly.

-esperen ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Se encuentran bien?

Ash se zafó del agarre de las chicas. Por el forcejeó las toallas de las tres se soltaron y cayeron al suelo. Los ojos de Ash se salieron de sus cuencas y su mandíbula bajó tanto que su barbilla tocó el suelo. Las chicas con una expresión confusa bajaron la mirada. Tardaron como dos segundos en procesar lo ocurrido.

-¡iiiyaaa!- gritaron las chicas de una manera tierna, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos. Se cubrieron los pechos con un antebrazo y la entrepierna con una mano juntando las rodillas.

-¡no veas!- dijeron de una forma apenada, que hasta lucía juguetona por lo que costaba comprender si lo decían en serio o estaban bromeando con él. Se dieron la vuelta inclinadas un poco y las tres movieron sus posaderas de una manera sugestiva.

-¡Que dejes de mirar!

Ash espabiló y salió corriendo fugazmente del lugar. Por el portazo que dio despertó a los emboar que se ahogaron con un ronquido. El pignite quedó con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

"ok, eso fue…¡EXTREMO!" pensó Ash "Espero no se enojen cuando recuperen la compostura…en fin, creo que necesitaré el O 2000 otra vez"

* * *

_Ash…Ash…_

-¿lucario?

_Ash…ayúdanos…_

Ash se levantó de golpe. Tenía los sentidos aturdidos. Giró sobre su cama y cayó dándose un totazo con el suelo. Se desenredó frenéticamente de las sabanas. Cuando se puso de pie, miró a su alrededor. Alexa, Serena y korrina estaban en la habitación durmiendo en sus camarotes.

-¡oigan despierten!- gritó.

Las chicas se levantaron con caras adormiladas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Alexa.

-¡pikachu!- gritó- ¡pikachu no está! ¡Y tampoco lucario y helioptile!

Ash se apresuró a revisar sus cosas.

-¡mis pokebolas se han ido!

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Alexa.

Korrina bajó del camarote y revisó sus cosas.

-¡las mías tampoco están!- gritó.

Era el mismo caso para Serena y Alexa. Ash salió corriendo del cuarto y tocó el resto de habitaciones de la casa de huéspedes.

-¡Despierten! ¡Despierten todos!

Los entrenadores fueron saliendo de sus habitaciones sin saber a qué se debía el alboroto. Ash, desesperado, les preguntaba si todavía tenían a sus pokemon. Resultó que los pokemon y las pokebolas de todos habían desaparecido.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo XD

Como ya dije antes, iba a alterar el mapa de la región. Por eso llegaron primero al bosque de los tipo lucha antes que pueblo Geosenge. espero les haya gustado los cambios que le hice a Hawlucha y la inclusión de la pikachu libre XD

Como verán en este capítulo korrina perdió en su primera batalla contra Ash. Bueno no piensen que suelo tratar mal las heroínas principales y secundarias, quizá sí. Pero esto lo hice como para tomar ventaja en la falla de la trama de la serie en lugar de corregirla. Me refiero a que en el anime Korrina fue criada y entrenada por su abuelo, no un maestro pokemon pero si un experto veterano en pokemon tipo lucha, sin embargo korrina no mostraba un nivel elevado. Su lucario no había aprendido aura esfera cuando conoció a Ash y ella le daba mucha libertad para atacar con lo que quisiera en ocasiones. Su falencia como entrenadora se vio claramente cuando usó al pikachu de Ash. En resumen no era una buena entrenadora cuando debería serlo por el ambiente en el que se crio. Así que en lugar de corregir eso y volverla fuerte como debería ser la puse más débil por propósitos de trama, explicaré esta falencia de la personaje más adelante. Pero tranquilos que ella si va a tener su power up y sobra decir con qué.

Las batallas que tuvo Ash usando a lucario se verán en flashback más adelante. Y también luego explicaré un poco más del maestro del metal. No siendo más me despido. Nos leemos luego.

**To be continued.**


	30. Operación escape

**Notas del autor: **olvidé mencionar algo en las notas pasadas. Por más que quisiera quedarme con el crédito por el nombre tan creativo de Pikante. No puedo lastimosamente -_- eso es por que es el nombre de un boss del juego super mario Galaxy.

Y otro punto a señalar de Korrina es que su lucario sabía usar el movimiento eco metálico cuyo efecto es bajar la defensa especial del contrincante pero su lucario solo sabía movimientos de categoría físico. Aunque en el anime ese movimiento parece tener el efecto de aturdir hasta el entrenador oponente, así que supongo no es del todo un defecto.

Hay otras notas al final.

**Capítulo 30:** **Operación escape.**

_Las toallas se soltaron y cayeron al suelo. Las chicas bajaron la mirada y tardaron un momento en reaccionar._

"vaya que Korrina tiene la piel pálida para ser una deportista. Y mira lo rosados que son esos pezo...¡Eso no importa!"

_Ash tomó el O 2000 y…_

"¡ESO IMPORTA MENOS!"

_Después de haber tomado un baño en el tanque milagroso Ash se encontraba en una habitación de huéspedes con las chicas y lucario. Alexa estaba sobre él a horcajadas. No le daba tregua a sus labios. Ella estaba de muy de ánimo y él aprovechó para ponerle sus manos en el trasero, pero Ash le parecía que desde el camarote de al lado y sobre el que estaban acostados Serena, Korrina y lucario los observaban, supuestamente, a escondidas debajo de las sabanas. Las escuchaba…gimiendo (¿?)_

"ooookeeeeyyy siguiente"

...

"¡No recuerdo más!"

Ash se daba golpes en la cabeza en un tronco. No importa cuánto se esforzara no podía recordar más de eso. Rendido se volvió a sus compañeras. Las tres estaban agachadas cubriendo sus rostros con las manos. La piel de ellas estaba completamente ruborizada.

"parece que recordaron lo de anoche" pensó Ash.

Los entrenadores en el lugar se encontraban tan confusos como ellos. Tanto sus pokemon como los que habitaban el bosque desaparecieron de la noche a la mañana. El señor Keaton solicitó ayuda de las autoridades.

"creo saber quién…quienes son los culpables"

* * *

Pikachu se removió entre sueños cuando parecía escuchar unas voces odiosas desde lo lejos.

-vamos pikachu. despierta que salió el sol.

-pika?

Abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con una boca aterradora llena de colmillos filosos.

-¡PIIIIKAAA!

Soltó un chillido y saltó hacia atrás chocándose con algo.

-¡ay!- se quejó shinobu levantándose del suelo- ¿Qué ocurre?

-muajajaja fue mejor de lo que imaginé.

El roedor y el anfibio se volvieron. Jessie, James, dedenne y una mawile reían a carcajadas. El pokemon acero y hada tenía un collar con una mega piedra.

-auoh creo que anoche me pasé de copitas de tequila- se quejó Juanísimo despertando al igual que pikante y helioptile.

-¡¿ustedes otra vez?!- Shinobu se puso en guardia al igual que pikachu.

-ay míralos. Quieren pelea- rio James.

-muy tarde para eso chiquitines ¡ya son nuestros prisioneros!

Confirmaron sus palabras. Ellos estaban encerrados en una celda. Un cristal los separaba del equipo rocket. Más allá de los maleantes se podían apreciar otras celdas con pokemon cautivos. Algunos ya recuperando el conocimiento.

-¡este fue el robo del siglo!- vitoreó Jessie.

-ni nos vieron venir.

-woooooobofet- acordó wobbuffet.

-wuuoooobo- salió una wobbuffet hembra color rosa.

-les presentamos a Rosalinda- les dijo Jessie.

Acto seguido los pokemon tipo psíquico se dieron un beso sonoro.

Shinobu ya no quiso soportar sus bromas. Materializó un antiaéreo y lo disparó. Se generó una explosión que retumbo en el cerrado espacio aturdiendo a los que estaban ahí, más sin embargo el cristal quedó intacto. Pikante, furiosa, saltó y le dio una doble patada produciendo un retumbo seco. Tampoco sin poder dañar el vidrio.

-muajajaja cristal blindado nenes - rio James-. De calidad. No pirata.

-desde nuestro encuentro con el viejo depravado la fortuna no nos ha dejado de sonreír.

-al fin podremos complacer a nuestro jefecito querido.

-¡el equipo rocket ha triunfado!- Jessie pegó su rostro al vidrio haciendo una mueca de burla-. Y ustedes son el trofeo de la victoria.

Juanísimo golpeó el vidrio con sus puños.

-¡Déjanos ir pinche piruja!

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste remedo de guacamayo?!

-¿guacamayo yo? Más bien te crees gallo con esa cresta en la cabeza.

-ándale si este se creé muy carrilludo- dijo James.

-di lo que quieras, igual tu estas enjaulado ave de mal agüero.

-A cuchita la bolsearon.

-al puro chingazo, ¡pero para ti!

-estas amargada por que de seguro nadie te anda tras los huesos.

-¡ya deja de bañártela! ¡Yo soy una mujer muy deseada!

-es que andas con barberos, no?

-eres un…

-¡¿QUIERE ALGUIEN POR FAVOR HABLAR EN CASTELLANO?!- exclamó Shinobu no pudiendo aguantar más.

Todos se le quedaron mirando anonadados.

-hijole ni que fuéramos de Castilla- contestó james.

Se escuchó crujido. Fue la paciencia de shinobu al romperse. Su cuerpo emitió un brillo blanco azulado. Su silueta cambió y aumentó de tamaño. Su lengua se alargó enrollándose alrededor de su cuello. Shinobu evolucionó en un greninja. Jessie y james espabilaron sorprendidos pero salieron de su sorpresa rápidamente.

-evoluciona todo lo que quieras-dijo la pelirroja-. No puedes escapar.

Flashback

_-shinobu- le dijo Ash- eres un gran compañero. Por eso no quiero tratarte como alguien sin voluntad. Quiero que juntemos nuestras cabezas y escojamos la mejor combinación de movimientos y técnicas de ninjitsu para ambos._

Fin del flashback

Shinobu adquirió una pose, cerró sus manos y en estas se materializaron unas cuchillas de agua. Con movimientos rápidos dibujó un triángulo en el vidrio. Luego le dio una patada y el trozo de cristal salió volando golpeándole en la cara a Jessie. Los pokemon no perdieron tiempo y salieron de la celda.

-¡Ándale!- james oprimió un botón rojo en la pared. Los cristales de las jaulas fueron cubiertos por una capa luminiscente traslucida. Y las puertas tras ellos se cerraron, quedando encerrados.

-¡eso me dolió!- se quejó Jessie quitándose el pedazo de cristal de encima.

Shinobu realizó fugazmente varias poses de mano. Luego puso su mano en frente de su rostro y la otra alzada en una posición totalmente erguida. Un torrente de agua se manifestó alrededor suyo. El remolino de agua se irguió dibujando una espiral. Al alcanzar cierta longitud el remolino tomó forma de gyarados. Rugió como una de verdad y el equipo rocket chilló. La bestia elemental se abalanzó sobre ellos inundando la mitad del lugar. Como si una fuerza misteriosa actuara el agua se mantuvo de un solo lado. Aprovechando la oportunidad Shinobu volvió a materializar sus cuchillas y le dio dos cortes a la jaula contigua donde se encontraba lucario junto a otros pokemon. Pero en esa ocasión no dio resultado. La barrera de energía fue capaz de soportar el ataque cortante.

-un momento- dijo pikachu- si hay una sala de control deberíamos destruirla. Eso de seguro los liberará.

-ahí arriba- el hawlucha señaló una rejilla de ventilación.

Juanísimo dio un salto tomó las barras de la rejilla. Sus músculos se expandieron y la arrancó. En ese momento el agua se desvaneció de la misma forma que apareció. El equipo rocket se encontraba intacto detrás de un velo sagrado que los Wobbuffet levantaron.

-ni crean que escaparan.

Jessie sacó de su camisa un collar con una piedra llave. Le dio un beso y su mawile megaevolucionó.

-¡órale mis amigos!- james arrojó tres pokebolas. De estas salieron un inkay, un fletchinder y un goodra.

-y por si fuera poco- Jessie sacó a su gourgeist.

Los pokemon se pusieron en guardia, pero shinobu dio un paso adelante e hizo una seña de alto.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Juanísimo.

Shinobu le dio un asentimiento a pikachu.

-vámonos- dijo el roedor captando el mensaje-. Nuestra prioridad es liberar a los demás.

Juanísimo ayudó a los tres pokemon tipo eléctrico a subir a la rejilla.

Shinobu tomó pose de batalla. Juanísimo se puso a su lado también listo para la lucha

-digas lo que digas, no quepo por ese lugar- dijo.

Shinobu no pudo negar eso.

-je esto se volvió más fácil- bufó Jessie.

-yo me voy contra la piruja, tú con el pendejo.

Shinobu lo miró como si quisiera cortarlo, pero regresó su atención al equipo rocket. Con rapidez ejecutó dos poses de mano. Luego las separó un poco. Entre ellas se materializó un tetraedro de un color negro y superficie lustrosa. Lo arrojó al aire y se iluminó de color blanco para después explotar desfragmentándose. Una gran cantidad de _caltrops_ cayeron al suelo entre ambos bandos. Los pedazos de metal tintinearon al caer y las puntas metálicas relucieron de manera audible. Los del equipo rocket palidecieron.

Juanísimo no dudó. Salió volando y le aplicó una patada de salto alto al mega mawile justo en el rostro. Se dio la vuelta y le aplicó una tanda de golpes a gourgeist con el movimiento acróbata. Con el último la mandó de espaldas a la alfombra de púas. Dedenne se le subió en la espalda y le aplicó una descarga con carga parábola, los wobbuffet protegieron a sus aliados con manto espejo regresando el ataque al luchador causando aún más daño. Juanísimo gruñó por el dolor. Terminada la descarga Mawile ya incorporada abrió sus dos fauces. Los colmillos brillaron con una luz purpura indicando que se habían llenado de veneno. Soportando el dolor Juanísimo dio un bote. Se elevó justo a tiempo para evadir a las fauces. Con su flexibilidad agarró a dedenne y lo arrojó a las púas.

Shinobu dio un salto sobre el campo. Goodra disparó de su boca un pulso dragón. El aura tricolor con forma de dragón voló por los aires. Cuando parecía que iba a golpear a shinobu, el cambió de dirección abruptamente en medio del aire. El ataque siguió de largo y chocó con el techo. Shinobu terminó de ejecutar su serie de poses de mano. Juntó las palmas materializando una gran cuchilla curva de agua.

_Corte de luna creciente._

Lanzó la cuchilla que hizo zumbar al aire. El ataque impactó en el cuello de goodra causando un golpe crítico. Inkay se elevó en el aire y disparó una psico onda. El aro de luz blanca voló hacía él. Con sus pies adheridos al muro shinobu juntó sus manos y aumentó su concentración. Dio un brinco sin separarlas, logró desactivar su habilidad a conciencia recuperando sus tipos originales. La psico conda lo traspasó sin causarle daño. Cuando shinobu estuvo cerca dio un giro hacia adelante y le propinó una patada descendente a inkay. El pokemon también aterrizó sobre las púas. En seguida de un costado Shinobu recibió un ataque de nitro carga por el fletchinder. Greninja dio un giro en el aire recuperando el balance y aterrizó con gracia. Realizó otra serie de poses de mano. Cuando terminó entre estas un huevo de luz dorada se materializó.

_Ascenso del ave rapaz._

El huevo explotó y un ave de luz dorada salió disparada. Fletchinder aleteó para evitar el ataque, sin embargo este se desvió persiguiéndole. Cuando se percató que era un movimiento tipo _homing_. Trató de escabullirse pero al final fue impactado por el ataque. El daño causado fue devastador y el ave de fuego cayó en picada al suelo. Goodra preocupado por su compañero corrió sobre las púas y lo atrapó con las protuberancias de su cabeza. Los pokemon se percataron que las púas se les clavaban mas no les causaban dolor ni daño aparentemente.

-chicas es hora de usar el poder femenino- comandó Jessie.

Dedenne hizo un guiño de ojos, la wobbuffet tiró besitos y el mega mawile se levantó su vestido mostrando una de sus piernas. Con sus acciones las tres pokemon liberaron corazoncitos que volaron hacia Juanísimo que se encontraba de brazos cruzados. Fueu na combinación de atracción, encanto y seducción. Los corazoncitos hicieron contacto y se fundieron con él.

-¡ja! No me hagan reír ¿Acaso creen que alguna de ustedes, insignificantes mundanas, es capaz de cautivar el corazón de ¡Juanísimo! ¡El magnífico!?

_Pose, pose y pose._

Shinobu rodó los ojos prefiriendo esa vez no entenderlo.

Las hembras quedaron con su orgullo pisoteado. Acto seguido el hawlucha recibió unos golpes que habían aparecido de la nada. Gourgeist recuperó una buena porción de energía con repartir dolor.

Lucario observaba con impotencia ese combate no siendo capaz de liberarse.

_Ash…Ash ayúdanos…_

* * *

Pikante pateó una rejilla y los tres pokemon eléctricos salieron de la ventilación. Estaban en un pasillo sin ventanas.

-¿por dónde?- preguntó Pikante.

-no lo sé- respondió Pikachu mirando a todos lados-, usualmente solo tienen un robot con una bolsa o un contenedor. Esto es lo más grande que he visto hasta ahora.

-entonces separémonos, cubriremos más terreno.

-¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Tengo miedo!- dijo Helioptile.

-tranquilo, tu puedes venir conmigo- le invitó Pikachu.

-se valiente chiquilín.

Pikante se fue a trote y desapareció en la vuelta de la esquina. Pikachu y helioptile se fueron en la dirección opuesta.

La pokemon luchadora llegó a lo que parecía un hangar. Había varios objetos debajo de cubiertas de tela. Recorrió el lugar sin percibir señales de vida. Entonces la puerta por la que entró se cerró de golpe. Se escucharon sonidos mecánicos y luces se vieron debajo de las telas, las cuales fueron sacudidas por robots con motivo de meowth.

Pikachu y helioptile recorrían los pasillos. El lugar era enorme. Era un laberinto de corredores y no podían abrir ninguna de las puertas. Parecía que no tuvieran salida. Entonces escucharon una voz.

-sabía que el destino nos llevaría a esto.

Helioptile dio un brinco y Pikachu alzó las orejas poniéndose en guardia. De una esquina apareció una criatura que era una molestia con patas.

-hoy será el día en que finalmente el gato cace al ratón- declaró Meowth.

Pikachu soltó unas chispas de sus mejillas y se agazapó en el suelo listo para luchar. Helioptile retrocedió asustado.

-pero antes, mi bebida energética- de detrás de si Meowth sacó un potecito traslucido con un líquido morado dentro, le quitó el corcho y se lo tomó de un trago.

Entonces el pokemon felino puso una cara de horror y quedó petrificado dejando caer el pote al suelo.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡Me equivoqué de envase!- Meowth se llevó las manos al cuello. De su boca salían burbujas moradas que indicaban envenenamiento. Cayó de cara al suelo quedando inmóvil salvo uno que otra convulsión.

Una gota de sudor se formó en las cabezas de pikachu y helioptile. El roedor soltó un suspiro.

-ahora que sí se superó a sí mismo en estupidez.

Una onda sónica golpeó de frente a pikachu mandándolo de espaldas. Rebotó un par de veces antes de parar. Sus oídos quedaron zumbando.

-ajajaja deberían darme un Oscar por mi actuación - rio meowth limpiándose un poco del veneno de la boca. Helioptile también había recibido el mismo impacto. Se encontraba al lado de pikachu.

El roedor eléctrico se puso de pie sin haber salido completamente del aturdimiento.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Vente!- Meowth afiló sus garras entre sí para luego hacerle un ademan de que se acercara.

Pikachu se mantuvo en su posición esperando que el zumbido en sus oídos parara. Meowth torció su sonrisa. Antes de que pikachu lo notara un relámpago le golpeó desde arriba. ¿Un relámpago? ¿En ese lugar?

Meowth arremetió y con un movimiento que pikachu no pudo seguir le propinó un puñetazo en una de las mejillas mandándolo contra el muro. Después volvió a desplegar sus garras para afilarlas.

Pikachu se puso de pie con un movimiento ágil y helioptile salió del aturdimiento. Fastidiado por recibir golpes le lanzaron un atactreuno y una carga parábola. Meowth adquirió una pose de batalla. Sus brazos se movieron tan rápido que se veían como manchones en el aire. Las descargas eléctricas que iban a golpear a meowth se disiparon al contacto con lo que parecía una tenue lámina traslucida blanquecina con forma de domo. Pikachu boqueó sorprendido. Meowth volvió a mover sus patas que parecían volverse invisibles. Una estela retorcida de luz salía de ellas…no, no salían de ellas. Esas estelas eran dejadas a su paso.

-¿Sorprendidos par de sabandijas?- preguntó meowth con burla.

Helioptile retrocedió asustado. Pikachu se lanzó al ataque con rodada, no esperó a cargar toda la potencia y ejecutó una cola de hierro. Meowth estiró su pata, pikachu estaba mentalizado para un choque. Pero lo que sucedió fue que su cola se desvió y recibió un puñetazo en el vientre que lo mandó a golpearse con el techo. Con gracia, Meowth afiló sus garras de nuevo. Extraño considerando que no las estaba usando.

-esto se siente mil veces mejor de lo que imaginaba- comentó Meowth extasiado.

Pikachu se puso de pie con dificultad. No podía creer que ese fuera el mismo Meowth del equipo rocket que conocía desde hace años.

-ahora mismo te voy a poner en tu ratonera de una vez por todas.

Meowth se dispuso a atacar. helioptile le disparó una carga parábola desde su cola. El tan solo esquivo los relámpagos con gran agilidad.

-¡no!- gritó pikachu.

Llegó a donde el pequeño pokemon eléctrico y le atinó una tanda de golpes. Fue como si una docena de tentáculos ondulantes lo golpeara con las puntas. El pokemon de Alexa cayó debilitado. Pikachu se encogió realizando rizo defensa y volvió a arremeter con rodada. Esa vez no ejecutó cola de hierro.

-caíste- murmuró Meowth.

Pikachu no supo lo que ocurrió. Perdió la percepción de su alrededor. Sintió como si una fuerza lo despegara del suelo y lo hiciera volar en círculos en el aire. No podía dejar de girar y sentía como era bañado por puñetazos constantemente. Sea lo que fuera que hizo meowth le causó mucho daño. Concentrándose ejecutó un atactrueno y logró liberarse para chocar con una de las paredes. Cayó de manera inerte al suelo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y ya no podía mover ni un dedo.

-al fin ha pasado- dijo Meowth soltando lagrimas- ¡Yo! ¡Meowth! ¡Miembro del equipo rocket! ¡he vencido a pikachu!

…

Shinobu le lanzó una cuchillada de agua a la wobbuffet hembra, Rosalinda. Wobbuffet se lanzó dramáticamente y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Pero el daño era tal que no pudo repeler el ataque y lo recibió de lleno. La doncella lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. wobbuffet le dijo algo como un moribundo y luego calló debilitado. Rosalinda lloró desconsoladamente y por el envenenamiento ella se unió al estado de su amado.

-no se pasen de actores- dijo Jessie regresándolos a las pokebolas.

Los pokemon restante del equipo rocket se encontraban lastimados y envenenados por shinobu. Por más que quisieran negarlo ellos serían los perdedores de ese encuentro.

-¡¿meowth me escuchas?!- gritó Jessie- ya estuvo bueno, libera el gas somnífero.

No hubo respuesta. Shinobu dedujo que era el momento. Tomó distancia y con fuerza dio un aplauso.

_Explosión de abrojo ninja._

Las púas adheridas a los pokemon brillaron con una luz roja y explotaron. Todos cayeron rendidos al suelo. Juanísimo también fue víctima de la explosión, pero por su tipo volador no fue afectado.

-¡oye cuidado con la máscara!- gruñó Juanísimo. Se quitó su máscara para verificar su estado. Estaba carbonizada en muchos puntos.

La sacudió para quitarle el polvo y entonces unas fauces se cerraron sobre su brazo. Era mega mawile que logró atinarle un colmillo venenoso.

-¡Eso es! ¡Muérdelo!- animó James.

La pokemon se giró y atrapó el otro brazo del pokemon luchador. Juanísimo gruñó y forcejeó. Logró separar las mandíbulas de mega mawile descubriendo su espalda. Sin pensarlo dos veces le atinó un rodillazo (patada salto alto) en la retaguardia. Mega mawile soltó un gritó agudo teniendo en el fondo brillitos multicolor como decoración de fantasía. Hawlucha le aplicó varios rodillazos soportando el veneno que entraba en su cuerpo.

-Desde este ángulo como que parece que se estuvieran…

-¡cállate!- le dijo Jessie a james.

Hawlucha le atinó un último golpe y mega mawile soltó su agarre. Se tumbó al suelo sonriente. Los ojos estaban en remolino y su cara brillaba con un potente rubor. Su expresión no cambió después de deshecha la mega evolución.

-agh- Juanísimo admiró a su preciada hecha jirones.

Shinobu se quedó de brazos cruzados viendo con una ceja enarcada. Le resultaba sorprendente que se preocupaba más por eso que el evidente envenenamiento que sufría.

-tendré que hacer otra, pero que nadie diga que yo ¡Juanísimo el magnífico! Fue derrotado.

Lanzó los restos de su máscara al aire la cual se desmenuzó en docenas de hojas. Luego de hacer tres poses cayó sobre una rodilla soltando un quejido por lo bajo. Shinobu se compadeció e hizo dos poses de mano.

_Creación de antídoto. _

Acto seguido le escupió un gargajo verdoso a un lado del rostro.

-¡Hijo de p***!- bramó el hawlucha enfurecido- ¡¿Qué crees que estas…?!

Juanísimo se detuvo apenas vio que la molestia del veneno había desaparecido. Shinobu redirigió su atención a Jessie y James que caminaban de puntitas hacia la puerta.

-mejor le partimos la madre a ellos- dijo el hawlucha tronándose los nudillos.

Jessie y James se detuvieron en seco. Luego se abrazaron mirando con los rostros de color azul impotentes a los pokemon que se le acercaban.

-¡lo sentimos!- gritaron los dos postrándose en posición de dogeza.

-los dejaremos ir, si? solo por favor no nos hagan nada- lloraba James.

Shinobu asintió.

-ta' bueno, suelten a todos- dijo Juanísimo.

Jessie y James se colocaron de pie, pero Shinobu frenó a Jessie poniéndole un filo de agua en el cuello. Con la otra le indicó a James que siguiera. El criminal se acercó al botón rojo. Le dio un par de vueltas y lo volvió a oprimir. Se escuchó una bocina, los campos de fuerza se desactivaron y los vidrios se abrieron dejando salir a los pokemon. Los luchadores no estaban nada contentos. Se acercaron a los ladrones de pokemon tronándose los nudillos y los cuellos.

-¡esperen! ¡Prometieron no hacernos nada!- chilló Jessie.

-y "nosotros" cumpliremos "nuestra" palabra.

Shinbu y Juanísimo se cruzaron de brazos. Jessie y James se dieron otro abrazo mientras eran rodeados por los furiosos pokemon.

* * *

Meowth después de celebrar su victoria se redirigió a su presa.

-mejor te hecho en la ratonera y luego veo cómo van Jessie y James.

El pokemon felino se acercó. Sintió una presencia y dio un brinco hacia atrás justo antes que un pequeño pero potente puño lo golpeara. Pikante se interpuso entre él y el pikachu herido.

-creí que estabas dándote golpes con unos robots de seguridad.

-los volví chatarra- contestó la pikachu con un puñito en el aire.

-je dale que también te envió para la ratonera.

Como contaba como batalla nueva. Meowth acortó la distancia en un santiamén y golpeó sus palmas produciendo una onda de choque. Pikante se mantuvo firme. Luego el felino dio unos saltos hacia atrás, afiló sus garras e hizo un además de que se acercara. Pikante bufó y dio un paso al frente. Acto seguido un relámpago calló a sus espaldas. Pikachu quedó sorprendido.

-hay varias leyendas del _maneki-neko_ \- dijo la pikachu- una de ellas cuenta que un hombre adinerado buscó resguardo de una tormenta debajo de un árbol. Vio un meowth que le hacía señas como si quisiera que se acercara. Eso hizo y un relámpago cayó sobre el árbol donde antes estaba. Otra leyenda cuenta que un meowth salvó a una _chica furisode_ de un ekans. Su veneno le otorgó inmortalidad ¿eres acaso el meowth de las leyendas?

-pfff yo tendré mi propia leyenda.

Meowth afiló sus garras. Pikante se lanzó al ataque con otro puñetazo. Pese a la fuerza meowth logró desviarlo y contraatacar con un puñetazo al rostro. La pikachu giró en sentido de la fuerza. Casi con el reverso de la mano logra golpear a meowth que perdió la punta de dos de sus bigotes por la presión del aire. pikante trató de atraparlo, pero Meowth retrocedió. La pikachu le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-_Ryusui Gansai-ken-_dijo. Meowth espabiló sorprendido- un estilo de pelea bastante difícil de manejar, aunque saber el movimiento amago facilita su aprendizaje.

-nyahaha ¿y qué importa si conoces el pase con el que me muevo?-meowth volvió a afilar sus garras.

-y usas el movimiento afila garras- bufó- si crees que necesitas eso para ganarme. Adelante. Te dejaré cargar.

Meowth hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-no tienes que decírmelo. Lo haré de todas formas.

El felino volvió a afilar sus garras una y otra vez incrementando su ataque y precisión. Pikachu estaba aterrado que ella lo dejara hacer eso. Los stats de Meowth llegaron al tope, realizó un par de movimientos con los que generó un viento que le causó escalofríos a pikachu, por su parte pikante estaba emocionada. Ella adquirió una pose de batalla. Su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura roja. Los dos pokemon se mantuvieron en posición. El ambiente se puso tenso por unos segundos extendidos.

Se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo. Las manos de meowth volvieron a producir esas estelas onduladas blancas mientras que las de pikante dibujaron estelas rojizas de trayectorias polilineales. Los golpes se superpusieron y desviaron mutuamente. Los dos pokemon se enfrascaron en una batalla a corta distancia. Las líneas coloridas se extendían y daban testimonio de un enfrentamiento de habilidades del cual pikachu no podía percibir completamente.

"jajaja que fácil" reía meowth que lograba repeler los golpes y contraatacar a Pikante "está usando contra ataque. Pero yo puedo repeler hasta el contra y solo acumulas daños nyahahaha"

Entonces meowth desvió un potente golpe que produjo una onda de viento que chocó con la pared.

"ay?"

Pese a todo el daño recibido Pikante realizaba golpes cada vez más fuertes. Meowth quiso retroceder pero un potente puñetazo casi lo golpea. Meowth se percató que su velocidad también iba en aumento junto con su poder. Se vio en una situación en la que si se concentraba para dar un paso hacia atrás no podría detener el siguiente ataque.

"ájale jaleo ¡cae de una buena vez!" gritó para sus adentros.

Seguía dándole golpes ya desesperadamente. Pikante seguía con su aumento de poder con una sonrisa de excitación en el rostro.

"esto…esto…¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Se suponía que hoy sería mi gran día!"

Pikante dio un pisotón que causó un temblor y le lanzó un gancho elevado. Meowth trató de desviarlo con ambas patas, pero la magnitud de fuerza estaba por fuera de su área de manejo. Recibió un potente golpe que lo hizo atravesar el techo. La onda expansiva hizo rebotar a pikachu y helioptile por el pasillo. Por fuera se vio que de la nave emergía un pilar de luz rojiza hacia el cielo. El vehículo se inclinó por la fuerza. Los pokemon cautivos notaron la inclinación del terreno.

Juanísimo sonrió para sí mismo sabiendo que se trataba de su compañera. Pikachu admiró boquiabierto el hueco que hizo esa luchadora. La vio de espaldas rascándose la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta. Su máscara estaba rota, se veía que estaba muy lastimada. Sin embargo solo sonreía. Se acercó a ellos sin mostrar signos de debilidad.

-lamento que los haya involucrado en mi ataque- La pikachu lo levantó a él y a helioptile y los llevó a cuestas-vamos que hay que salir de aquí.

Más tarde encontraron la cabina de control. Descubrieron que estaban en una nave. Amenazando a los otros dos ladrones la aterrizaron. Los pokemon no sabían dónde estaban ni como regresar.

-síganme- les dijo Lucario.

No estaban muy seguros pero no tenían otra opción. Dejaron a Jessie y James amarrados a un tronco y se fueron con las pokebolas de los entrenadores. Recorrieron varios kilómetros a pie hasta toparse con un grupo de vehículos voladores. Todos se detuvieron y del primero salió Ash y sus amigas. Eufórica lucario fue y le dio otro abrazo puntiagudo. El señor Keaton se alegró de ver de nuevo a todos los pokemon del bosque al igual que los entrenadores a los que sus pokemon fueron regresados.

-¡no puede ser! ¡shinobu evolucionaste!- exclamó Ash.

El pokemon hizo una reverencia y contestó.

-ashi esh.

Todos los presentes espabilaron por la respuesta del greninja. Incluso shinobu parecía sorprendido.

-ah? Mi engua- se zafó un poco la lengua alrededor de su cuello- no pueo….¡no pueo habar!

Hubo un momento de silencio antes que todos estallaran en carcajadas. Shinobu trataba de acomodarse la lengua, pero no importa cuánto la aflojaba o incluso si la dejaba completamente suelta no podía articular bien las palabras.

-¡y eso que echaba bronca por como hablaban los demás! jajajaja- reía Juanísimo girando en el suelo sosteniéndose el estómago.

Un aura de depresión rodeo al pokemon. Ash le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro tratando de contener su risa. Pikachu se fijó en Pikante. La pikachu reía sin presentar cansancio alguno. Luego miró al cielo recordando ese poder que demostró.

"impresionante" pensó totalmente encantado.

* * *

Meowth recuperó el sentido. Un silencio absoluto le presionó los tímpanos. Sus ojos se resecaron en extremo. Sintió como si los pulmones le hicieran implosión. Tenía una sensación de falta de peso. Miró a su alrededor y soltó un grito. O al menos lo intentó. Casi se le va el alma cuando notó que estaba en el espacio exterior alejándose de la tierra. Dio unos manotones en el vacío. Recuperando el balance trató de volver haciendo como si nadara en estilo pecho. Una figura entró en su campo visual. Un rayquaza pasó volando fugazmente dándole un golpe que lo hizo volar dando vueltas en dirección opuesta a la Tierra. Ya no podía hacer nada. Pensó que ese iba a ser su fin. Estuvo a punto de rememorar toda du vida nuevamente cuando chocó contra algo. Se dio de cara contra un cristal quedando pegado como calcomanía. Él y un sujeto del otro lado se quedaron mirando embobados por un momento. El astronauta, finalmente oprimió un botón y habló sin romper el contacto visual.

-eh…Mossdeep, tenemos un problema.

(Y más vale que teman)

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno aquí otro capítulo espero les haya gustado. Si quieren ver mas o menos como es el estilo de lucha de meowth. Lo tomé del personaje Bang, de la serie onepunch man.

Ahora las preguntas que hay que hacerse

¿shinobu no podrá volver a hablar bien? ¿Qué mas harán juanísimo y Pikante? ¿Qué estaban haciendo las chicas debajo de las sabanas? ¿Qué pasará con Meowth? Para hallar las respuestas sigan leyendo XD

Y al parecer la pagina está presentando problemas con los reviews. Pero igual ustedes escríbanlos que los leeré en el mensaje de notificación que llega a mi correo. No siendo mas me despido.

**To be continued.**


	31. Entre mas haya, mejor

**Capítulo 31: entre más haya, mejor. **

Dejando el bosque de pokemon tipo lucha atrás nuestros héroes siguieron su camino. La próxima parada era el pueblo Geosenge donde Korrina realizaría la última etapa de su entrenamiento. Solo no esperaban que un par de pokemon decidiera acompañarlos.

-Anda di algo. No tenga miedito- le insistía Juanísimo a Shinobu.

El greninja trataba de ignorarlo.

-vamos, ¿por qué no nos muestras algo de "léxico"?- el hawlucha hizo una comillas al aire.

-¡gallate!- exclamó shinobu tratando de atinarle una cuchillada de agua. Juanísimo lo esquivó y salió volando hacia los árboles.

Shinobu fue detrás de él. Se veía a ambos pokemon saltar de rama en rama intercambiando movimientos velozmente. Pikante y Anna animaban a su favorito. En medio de las porras las hembras discutieron sobre algo, al parecer sobre el estilo de batalla que manejaban. La discusión se puso candente y Anna materializó sus sables de luz. Trató de atacar a la pikachu pero esta la esquiva con facilidad y burla.

De unos arbustos se asomaron un par de orejas con forma de amplificadores que emitieron un sonido peculiar. Las pokebolas de noviern y charizard se abrieron al mismo tiempo. El otro par de machos iniciaron otra batalla por la atención de la pokemon dragón.

-mejor descansemos un momento- dijo Ash con tono pesado.

Alexa, Serena y Korrina sacaron a sus pokemon para alimentarlos. Ash perdió sus fuerzas y su frente se golpeó con la nariz roja de Moai antes de caer al suelo de cara.

-ow…- dijo para sus adentros mientras Hao succionaba su energía.

Lucario percibió el dolor de Ash y separó al honedge de él. Hao se enojó y los dos pokemon tipo acero empezaron a luchar. El bosque se llenó de estruendos y gritos como si fuera un campo de guerra.

"Esta es por mucho la combinación más bulliciosa de equipo, equipo de compañeros, pokemon acompañantes y pokemon perseguidor que he presenciado hasta el momento" pensó Ash.

Serena estaba a punto de sacar sus cosas para cocinar, cuando de los arbustos apareció una criatura cuadrúpeda muy linda. Era un sylveon. Los combatientes dejaron de luchar posando su atención en el pokemon. Juanísimo y Shinobu se distrajeron en medio del aire y chocaron los dos con el mismo árbol. Charizard espabiló y le aplicó una cola dragón al loudred mandándolo a volar.

-Cute, espérame.

De los arbustos apareció una persona. Una chica joven de baja estatura. Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca, jeans azules y unas sandalias marrones. Su pelo era de color rosado y largo, amarrado en una trenza. Unas pecas adornaban su cara. Llevaba puesta una mochila de color azul.

-vaya encontraste entrenadores- dijo la chica acercándose- justo estaba queriendo una batalla.

Ash se puso de pie reponiéndose. Los pokemon se reunieron.

-hola a todos, mi nombre es Sara y esta es mi compañera Cute Charm, pero pueden llamarla solo Cute.

Sylveon hizo un guiño y todos los machos pusieron ojos de corazones. La sylveon de Serena infló los cachetes, indignada. Por alguna razón Cute resultaba ser una sylveon muy hermosa.

-otras víctimas del súper gran encanto de Cute- dijo la chica orgullosa y sacando pecho (el poco que tenía)

-¿súper gran encanto?- preguntó Ash.

-la habilidad de mi sylveon, gran encanto, está potenciada con un tratamiento de belleza. No necesita que haya contacto para que se active, solo necesitan verla y funciona el 100% de las veces. Vamos Cute, dales otra muestra.

La sylveon movió una de sus listones poniéndolo en posición vertical y le dio una lamida prolongada. Los pokemon soltaron una exclamación derramando sangre por sus fosas nasales. Las hembras querían matar tanto a esa sylveon como a los machos. Anna estaba a punto de reclamarle a Shinbou cuando el greninja hizo un sonido agudo de hipo y toda su lengua se retrajo al interior. Shinobu salió del encantamiento, se llevó las manos a la garganta y empezó a toser.

-¡Ay no! ¡Se tragó su lengua!- chilló Anna.

Juanísimo también salió del encantamiento y socorrió a shinobu. De un salto se puso a la altura y apretó el abdomen desde la espalda. Sus músculos se hincharon cuando apretó con fuerza. La lengua de shinobu se desenrolló tan rápido como la de un kecleon y golpeó a charizard en el rostro. El pokemon gruñó saliendo del encantamiento. Arrugó el hocico a los dos y les lanzó un lanza llamas. Los dos lograron esquivarlo. Shinobu llevando a rastras su lengua por desgracia.

-¡agh! ¡tieda!- se quejó el greninja mientras enrollaba y limpiaba su lengua.

En medio de la pelea de charizard y el hawlucha le dieron un empujón mandándolo de cara a un charco de lodo. Se levantó y se limpió los ojos con lentitud. Su lengua convulsionaba estando cubierta de suciedad. Sin más soltó un grito y se lanzó contra charizard y Juanísimo formando una nube de polvo por la pelea. El loudred regresó a escena y se lanzó a la nube de la misma forma que uno se lanza de panza al agua. Sin ninguna razón aparente el lucario de Korrina también entró a la nube.

Pikante le dio una leve cachetada a pikachu sacándolo del trance. El pobre no recordaba estar tan abatido desde que la máquina del profesor Kodama lo hizo enamorarse de piplup. Ese recuerdo le causó escalofríos.

-en fin- suspiró Ash y regresó su atención a la chica- mucho gusto, soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta.

-me llamo Serena.

-yo soy Korrina.

-un placer, mi nombre es Alexa.

-¡vaya que eres pechugona!- exclamó la chica sorprendiendo a todos- Dime ¿son de verdad?

-yo…a…humm…

Sara picó con su dedo índice los pechos de Alexa con el ceño fruncido.

-¿oye que crees que haces?- Ash se interpuso entre ambas.

-bueno tú vas a batallar conmigo, no? Te lo advierto soy muy fuerte.

Ella movió su trenza hacia el frente revelando que tenía una piedra activadora en el lazo.

-pues adelante, que mejor forma que entrenar que batallando con megas?

Ash y Sara tomaron sus posiciones. Alexa hizo de juez en la batalla.

-muy bien adelante slowbro.

Sara lanzó su pokebola y de esta salió un slowbro. El pokemon llevaba un aro con la mega piedra alrededor del shellder.

-¿y este no tiene nombre?- preugntó Ash.

-es que no responde a algo que no sea "Slowbro"- respondió Sara.

-pffff me lo imagino jeje.

-¡¿eso qué quiere decir?!

-no nada, igual quién soy yo para preguntar eso? Ya algunos de mis pokemon tienen nombre propio. Mejor comencemos. Pikachu yo te elijo.

Con la orden de su entrenador el roedor eléctrico avanzó para su enfrentamiento.

-¡Adquiere tu grandiosa forma! ¡Mega evoluciona!

Sara tocó su piedra activadora y se inició el proceso de la mega evolución. Cuando el resplandor cesó lo que quedó fue un enorme Shellder con su forma de concha espiral. En la punta sobresalía algo de color rosa y rosa blanquecino. Todos estuvieron estupefactos por un momento. Entonces el shellder dio un salto y se paró sobre esa punta rosada. La cabeza del pokemon se asomó por la boca del shellder y sus brazos por dos agujeros. Hubo un momento de silencio.

-pffff jajajajaja ¡¿Qué es eso?!- rio Ash a carcajadas.

-¡¿Qué tiene?!- preguntó Sara, furiosa.

-lo siento. Lo siento, de verdad- decía dejando de reír y limpiándose las lágrimas- es que parece que el que mega evoluciono fue el shellder. Ahora parece un trompo carnívoro que se está alimentando.

-pues a mí me gusta, ¿algún problema?- la chica levantó su puño de forma amenazante.

-no, ninguno. Más bien empecemos.

-un momento- interrumpió Sara- hagamos una apuesta. El que pierda le cumplirá una penitencia al ganador.

Ash lo meditó un momento. Miró con detenimiento a la mega evolución que se mantenía con una _póker face_.

-bien, acepto.

Las chicas dudaron de su decisión. Pero Alexa prosiguió.

-¡comiencen!

-pikachu usa bola voltio.

-slowbro usa amnesia.

Pikachu dio un salto en medio del aire al tiempo que la bola de electricidad se formaba en su cola. Unos símbolos de interrogación aparecieron sobre la cabeza del mega pokemon. pikachu lanzó su ataque y la esfera de electricidad impactó generando un golpe crítico. Pese a eso mega slowbro se mantuvo firme.

-ahora usa espacio raro- ordenó Sara.

-¡oh rayos!

Una caja cuadriculada de luz azul se formó alrededor de ellos. Ash sabía tenía experiencia con el efecto de ese movimiento.

-pikachu usa rizo de defensa y evade con rodada.

Ash esperaba que su nueva combinación lograra evadir la velocidad potenciada de su adversario, pero no ocurrió eso que esperaba. Como si viera una grabación en cámara lenta, pikachu se hizo bola y empezó a girar más lento que un torterra.

-¿Qué ca…?

-¿no sabías que espacio raro puede funcionar también haciendo más lento al enemigo?- dijo Sara con picardía.

Ash gruñó por lo bajo.

-slowbro usa terremoto.

El mega pokemon dio un brinquito con la punta de su cola y al caer generó unas ondas que se esparcieron por el terreno. Llegaron a donde pikachu y lo golpearon haciéndolo elevarse. Ash boqueó al ver que incluso caía en cámara lenta.

-llamarada- ordenó Sara.

Mega slowbro abrió su boca y disparó una bola de fuego que adquirió forma de kanji en medio del vuelo. El ataque impactó contra el pikachu indefenso generando una fuerte explosión que lo elevó más en el aire.

-y ahora refresquémoslo con ventisca.

Lo siguiente que salió de la boca del mega pokemon fue un viento gélido que golpeó al roedor eléctrico convirtiéndolo en un tempano de hielo flotante. Los efectos de espacio raro se deshicieron y el bloque de hielo cayó como peso muerto al suelo.

-je esto te pasa por burlarte de mí pokemon- bufó Sara.

-¡atactrueno!

Un potente relámpago rompió el hielo, avanzó e impactó contra mega slowbro. El mega pokemon soltó un quejido quedando electrificado. Señal de parálisis. Sara boqueó sorprendida. Pikachu salió de entre los restos de hielo. Se encontraba bastante herido.

-¡ahora usa bola voltio!

Pikachu dio un salto en el aire y volvió a lanzar una bola voltio que impactó contra mega slowbro.

-usa fuerza psíquica.

-vuelve a usar atactrueno.

Pikachu volvió a liberar una descarga que dio de lleno contra su contrincante. Mega slowbro se repuso al dolor y la parálisis. Sus ojos se iluminaron con una luz azulada y un aura del mismo color rodeó a pikachu. Acto seguido fue lanzado contra Ash y los dos impactaron contra un tronco.

-¡Ash!- Chilló Alexa yendo al lugar.

El chico se encontraba bien, pero pikachu ya estaba con los ojos en remolino.

-vaya, así que perdí- suspiró Ash apenas recuperó el aliento.

La mega evolución se deshizo y la chica regresó a su pokemon.

-debo admitir que me sorprendiste- dijo Sara- pensar que algo tan pequeño pudiera aguantar tanto.

-y yo te debo una disculpa, a ti y a tu pokemon. No debí burlarme de su apariencia. Lo siento.

-disculpa aceptada.

Ella le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. El estómago del chico y el de korrina gruñeron audiblemente.

-en seguida preparo la cena, quieres unírtenos?- preguntó Serena.

-seguro- respondió Sara- ¿Quién le dice que no a comida gratis?

Dicho y hecho todos se prepararon para el almuerzo. Preparando la comida de los pokemon, la mesa y atendiendo a los heridos. Poco después Serena les sirvió la comida. El resto del equipo de Sara era froslass, Gallade, hydreigon y typhlosion (shiny).

-¿Y Sara de dónde eres?- preguntó Alexa.

-soy de la región de Hoenn.

-eh? no veo ningún inicial de esa región-. Señaló Ash.

-el profesor Birch me dio ese typhlosion cuando era un cyndaquil.

-debió estimarte mucho siendo un shiny.

-de hecho no. Los pokemon iniciales se le fugaron y como yo exigía el mío me dio ese cyndaquil shiny. Era muy agresivo al principio. Una vez quemó medio bosque jejeje

A todos se les formó una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-conseguí a gallade cuando era un kirlia. Lo enfrenté pero me derrotó, aun así me siguió para pedirme ser parte de mi equipo. A slowbro lo conseguí de una forma graciosa. Se me subió por detrás queriendo la comida que tenía y activó una de las pokebolas. Y el resto…sus historias no son tan interesantes.

Los jóvenes terminaron su cena, recogieron sus cosas y regresaron a la mayoría de los pokemon.

-muy bien Ash, tienes que cumplir con tu promesa- le dijo Sara.

Él recordó que debía realizar una penitencia que ella le pusiera si perdía la batalla.

-y…cuál es?

-primero vayamos al pueblo que queda al este.

-si vamos para allá tardaremos más en llegar al pueblo Geosenge- señaló Serena.

-bueno, una promesa es una promesa- suspiró Ash.

Para ahorrar tiempo usaron los pokemon que podían desplazarse por el aire. Ash fue sobre su charizard, Alexa sobre noivern, Korrina siendo llevada por su delibird, Juanísimo llevó a Pikante y Serena y Sara sobre Hydreigon. Les tomó poco llegar al pueblo. Después de que lo hicieron llegaron a un lugar que le infundió miedo a Ash. Sara tomos unos productos, lo llevó de la mano hasta un cubículo y con mirada siniestra le dijo.

-ahora quítate la ropa.

* * *

"no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando otra vez" pensó Ash.

Sara corrió la cortina del vestidor y las chicas admiraron a Ash con un lindo vestido blanco, una peluca de cabello castaño y un sombrero amplio amarillo. Típica pinta de doncella de verano. Además que llevaba sostén con relleno e incluso pantis.

Korrina y los lucario estaban aguantando las ganas de reír. Serena se estaba cubriendo la nariz y la boca, de entre sus dedos se escurría sangre. Y Alexa estaba sonrojada y riendo por lo bajo.

-¿podrías no grabar?- le dijo Ash a su novia.

-lo siento, quiero rememorar esto cuando pueda jejeje

-ahora el siguiente.

Y así Sara le fue cambiando de vestimenta, peluca y accesorios al estilo de la película Diancie.

-como te quedan de bien las ropas de chicas, deberías llamarte "Ashley" jejeje

-y tu Tom.

-Tom?

-si, ya sabes. De Tomboy.

Ash se ganó un gancho al hígado por ese comentario.

-ugh si no te gusta, mejor Mari…de marimacho.

Lo siguiente que recibió fue un puñetazo al riñón.

-ahora por eso, te haré usar trajes de baño.

Después de dos horas de tortura las chicas decidieron ir al resto de tiendas del centro comercial. Para Ash eso duró una eternidad.

"¡Extraño compañía masculina!" gritaba Ash para sus adentros.

Luego hicieron una parada en el centro pokemon. Ash estaba interesado de si el problema del habla de Shinobu tendría solución. Por desgracia los análisis fueron inconclusos. Lo cual desanimó tanto a entrenador como pokemon. Después fueron a comprar provisiones para el viaje. Tardaron más de lo que esperaban. Pero por insistencia de Ash y Korrina optaron por retomar el rumbo hacia pueblo Geosenge en lugar de pasar la noche en el centro pokemon. Para recuperar el tiempo invertido volvieron a usar los pokemon voladores. Realmente eso hacía el desplazamiento mucho más fácil y rápido. La noche cayó y se dispusieron a armar el campamento. Los pokemon que usaron como transporte estaban cansados. Juanísimo mantuvo su apariencia impasible a pesar de estar todo sudado.

-voy a hacer la cena, pueden ir a buscar leña?- pidió Serena.

-creo que deberíamos ir todos- sugirió Alexa- al parecer llovió hace poco aquí. Encontrar madera seca será difícil.

Mientras Serena preparaba los ingredientes los demás fueron a recoger leña para el fuego. Tal como dijo Alexa la mayor cantidad estaba húmeda. Antes de que lo notara, Ash se alejó de las otras chicas.

-y dime- excepto de la que realmente deseaba alejarse- ¿Desde cuándo Alexa y tu son novios?

-unas semanas- le respondió a Sara. Entonces Ash vio una única baya aranja en un árbol. La tomó, la limpió contra su chaqueta y le dio un mordisco.

-¿lo han hecho?- preguntó la chica.

-hmm?

-que si han hecho el amor.

-¡puaj! ¡Cough!- Ash se atoró con la baya- ¡¿Qué cosa estas preguntando?!

-tenia curiosidad.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-entonces no lo han hecho. Luces como el tipo que la pasa fapeandose.

-¡¿fapa-que-cosa?!

-y lo haces teniendo a tu disposición una mujer pechugona. Qué triste.

-tu…yo…eres una…¿Entonces qué? ¿Tu si lo has hecho?

-No. Esperare unos años más hasta ser mayor de edad y a encontrar el indicado para darle mi virginidad.

-ah y viendo lo abierta que eres supongo que me contarías, no?- quiso reprenderla.

-solo te diría que sí lo hice mas no como lo hice. No soy una pervertida.

_(Mind blowing ¡It's super efective! ¡Critical hit! Ash is confused)_

O_O

-Viendo lo inseguro que eres puede que lo haga antes que tú lo hagas con la melonasas jejeje

Ash sacudió la cabeza recuperando la compostura después de recibir esa poke-fatality.

-¿Por qué atacas a las chicas de busto grande?- preguntó. Recordando lo hostil que fue a otras mujeres en el pueblo.

-porque si, y ya.

-esa no es una razón.

\- ¿tú no te enojarías con alguien que tuviera el p*** más grande y alardearía ante las chicas?

(Flashback del incidente con el octillery mecánico)

-n-no, no lo haría.

-je mentiste. Se te nota en la cara. Y apuesto que lo tienes chico por cómo te tapabas cuando te cambié.

-e-e-eso no…

-¡ja! Volviste a mentir.

-¡Que no!

-A ver. Muestra.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?! Es como si yo te pidiera que me mostraras los pechos.

-¿Para qué? Puedes ver a simple vista que son pequeños.

-bueno ¿y-y-y-y si quisiera saber el color?

-son pálidos por que no suelo asolearlos y mis pezones son rosados como mi cabello.

-¡¿CÓMO NO TE DA PENA DECIR ESO?!

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-no le veo el problema. Aunque no te voy a decir nada de mi v****. Eso es privado. Morboso.

Ash se quitó la gorra y le dio un mordisco como un growlithe rabioso. Justo cuando pensaba que podría pasar por una región entera sin estar discutiendo con una acompañante que tuviera tendencias raras. Y esta se llevaba el permio mayor.

"¡espera! ¿Acompañante? A todo esto…¡¿Por qué ella sigue con nosotros?!"

-creo que con esto alcanza- dijo la chica con unas cuantas ramas.

Ash lo meditó un momento. La verdad muchos (prácticamente todos) sus compañeros de viaje se auto-invitaron para irse con él. Y solían compartir ciertos rasgos.

-oye Sara.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿De casualidad le tienes fobia a algún pokemon?

-¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

-Experiencia ¿A cuales le tienes miedo?

-a los que son como "babosas" y "caracoles"

-¿y puedo preguntar porque?

-no, no puedes.

Terminada de recoger la leña Serena cocinó la cena. Después de la comida optaron por irse a dormir. Había sido un día largo.

Shinobu quiso estar despierto un rato más. Se alejó de ellos y buscó un lugar donde pudiera meditar. Deseaba estar a solas, pero notó la presencia de alguien siguiéndolo.

-¿Qué quiedes amna?- preguntó.

La kirlia salió de detrás de un árbol, apenada.

-yo solo…quería que estuvieras bien- dijo jugando con su vestido.

-etoy ben- respondió shinobu, visiblemente enojado.

Ella se acercó cautelosa. Se sentía algo intimidada ahora por la diferencia de tamaño.

-quiero que sepas que…quiero apoyarte.

-huh?

-por lo de tu problema al hablar. Quiero que sepas que no me importa, eres el mismo Shinobu que luchó junto a nosotros y por nosotros todo este tiempo. Así que yo…

Shinobu soltó un suspiro y se sentó. Le permitió a la pokemon meterse en su mente.

_No soy tan bueno como crees._

Le habló a ella por telepatía.

_Eh?_

_Cuando el equipo rocket te capturó por primera vez sugería abandonarte. _

La kirlia espabiló sorprendida. Pero luego negó con la cabeza.

_Eso fue en el pasado y no me importa tampoco._

Shinobu la vio por el rabillo del ojo. Sus ojos brillaban con convicción. Volvió a suspirar. Se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Anna volvió a hablar.

_Pu…puedo tocarla._

_Hmm?_

_Tu lengua…puedo?_

_Eh…claro._

Anna estiró su bracito y con la punta de sus dedos acarició la superficie de la protuberancia rosada. No tenía baba y era muy lisa.

_Se siente bien._

_En lo personal prefería mi espuma._

_¿Ya no puedes producirla?_

_No…y quisiera volver a tenerla. Era útil si quería protegerme de esporas y humo._

Shinobu se acarició la lengua.

_Y esta cosa es solo una molestia. Debería cortármela._

_¡Que ni se te ocurra!_

De pronto escucharon un grito a lo lejos. Juanísimo se les acercaba corriendo como alma que se la lleva giratina.

-¡Ayúdenme que me quiere _coger_!

El hawlucha trató de levantar el vuelo, pero unos listones lo atraparon haciéndolo caer. La culpable era la sylveon de Sara, Cute. La pokemon hada retrocedió llevándose a rastras al luchador que intentaba clavar sus garras en el piso. Cute liberó un brillo y una neblina de blanco brillante engulló a ambos pokemon. Se empezaron a escuchar más gritos del luchador. Anna se ruborizó tanto que su cara brilló literalmente de color rojo y de su cabello salió vapor. Shinobu se dispuso a entrar.

_¿Qué vas a hacer?-_ le preguntó Anna.

_Voy a ayudarlo. Le debo una por más que me desagrade._

El greninja materializó dos cuchillas de agua y se lanzó a la niebla. Se escucharon sonidos de batalla. Anna, no pudiendo soportarlo, también entró a socorrer a su amigo. Los demás pokemon vinieron atraídos por el ruido. Se detuvieron al ver el campo de niebla. Entonces dos de los listones de Cute salieron de la niebla y rodearon al par de lucario jalándolos al interior. Los pikachu se alertaron. Después salieron otra vez el par de listones. Pikachu evadió la primera acometida, pero con un cambio rápido de dirección el listón lo atrapó. Soltó un grito siendo arrastrado hasta desaparecer en la niebla. Pikante puso más resistencia. Esquivaba con agilidad superior el listón que quería atraparla. Fue tomando distancia y la protuberancia iba alargándose hasta alcanzar longitudes de hasta docenas de metros. Al final cayó presa. Se sujetó de un tronco de árbol. La fuerza fue tal que la planta fue arrancada de raíz y llevada junto a la pikachu a ese lugar misterioso lleno de gritos.

Estando tan distraídos en sus asuntos, los pokemon no notaron que una criatura se acercó al campamento de los entrenadores. En la copa de un árbol se posó un darkrai. Admiró a esos humanos e hizo lo que su naturaleza dictaba. Expandió su aura oscura para causarle pesadillas.

* * *

-vamos pikachu tu puedes- gritaba Ash.

Su pokemon estaba muy herido y era el último que le quedaba. Era de noche, los grandes reflectores, pese a su luminiscencia, no parecían iluminar bien el campo. El chesnaught y su entrenador se veían sombríos. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz blanca. El público en las gradas que parecía una enorme mancha negra le hacía porras.

-mazazo- ordenó el entrenador.

-¡pikachu!

El chesnaught levantó su brazo y lo hizo descender con fuerza. El impactó generó un estruendo y formó un cráter en medio del campo de batalla. Al retirar el brazo se vio a pikachu debilitado.

-pikachu ya no puede continuar- anunció un réferi sin rostro- el ganador es chesnaught.

El público vitoreó con más estrepito. Ash sintió como sus piernas perdían fuerza y caía de rodillas.

"otra vez perdí en la liga" pensaba "¿por qué no puedo ganar?"

_Perdedor_

_Inútil._

_Jamás serás un maestro pokemon._

_Ni siquiera llegaras a ganar una liga importante._

Unas sombras antropomórficas lo rodeaban. Con sus palabras sumían su corazón en oscuridad.

-tienen razón- se decía Ash- soy un perdedor…siempre lo seré…

-¿en verdad piensas eso?

Ash levantó la vista. Quien salía de en medio de esas sombras era Gary.

-siempre te llamé un perdedor, y ahora que decidí no hacerlo te llamas a ti mismo perdedor?

-irónico, no? Yo también deseaba que dejara de ser tan insistente antes de reconocerlo- el siguiente en aparecer fue Paul.

-Ash tú me ayudaste antes. Ahora es mi turno de ayudarte- dijo Morrison- eres un gran amigo y me enseñaste que uno debe ponerse en pie por respeto a los demás entrenadores que se esfuerzan por alcanzar la cima.

-¡No lo acepto! ¡No acepto que seas un sujeto que se rinda tan fácilmente! ¡Si lo haces te voy a multar!- bramó Barry dando pisotones.

-cierto ¡levanta esos ánimos!- le dijo Bianca dando brinquitos.

-Nunca te rindas. Sigue batallando hasta que lo consigas- entonó Nando.

-je todos tienen derecho a deprimirse de vez en cuando- habló una de las sombras oscuras- pero una vez caído solo queda levantarse.

Resultó que no era una sombra maligna. Era Conway.

-llegar a un nivel alto requiere de años de esfuerzo, es algo básico que hasta yo olvidé en ocasiones- dijo Trip.

-tan solo diré esto ¡sigue adelante! ¡Si o si!- exclamó Stephan.

-chicos…- Ash se alivió.

El lugar se iluminó. Todas las sombras se deshicieron. La noche se convirtió en día. Estaban en un estadio vacío. Ash se puso de pie y admiró a sus viejos rivales.

-y tienes otra razón para no rendirte- dijo Gary y todos miraron a sus espaldas.

Del otro lado del estadio estaban Ritchie, Harrison, Tyson, Tobías y Cameron.

-tienes cuentas pendientes.

-tienes razón, gracias chicos.

Los presentes le sonrieron y desaparecieron dejando a Ash solo. Él levantó la vista. En lo alto en uno de los reflectores estaba posado un Darkrai de pie con sus piernas extendidas.

-así que era un sueño de darkrai, eh? ¡Espera! Eso significa que las demás pueden estar en problemas.

El darkrai descendió al campo de batalla. Miró cautivado al joven entrenador. El darkari señaló hacia un lado y una puerta rosada se materializó. Ash alternó su vista entre el pokemon oscuro y la puerta. Al notar que su mirada no tenía hostilidad decidió pasar por la puerta. Del otro lado se halló en un bosque.

-¡kyaaa! ¡Aléjense!

Ash vio que Sara corría hacia él derramando lágrimas. Estaba siendo perseguida por una estampida de pokemon de las líneas evolutivas de goomy, shellos, slugma y omanyte. Pero de su línea solo estaba shelmet. Los pokemon se movían muy rápido a pesar de sus especies.

"¿accelgor y shuckle no cuentan?" se preguntó Ash.

Sara se estrelló con él. Ash la rodeó con los brazos para evitar que cayera. Ella lo miró a los ojos, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas.

-¡Diles que se vayan!- chilló ella y se puso detrás de Ash apretando su chaqueta entre los dedos.

Los pokemon estaban que llegaban a donde ellos.

-¡Alto!- gritó Ash y los pokemon se detuvieron- ya no la molesten.

Los pokemon cabizbajos se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon. Sara quedó sollozando. Con una mano se limpiaba las lágrimas y con la otra seguía apretando la chaqueta de Ash.

-sabes? Me he encontrado con personas que por una u otra razón le tienen miedo a los pokemon, aunque… no sé qué decir. No las ayudé del todo a superar sus temores…me doy cuenta que es algo a lo que debí prestar más atención.

Sara lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿se supone que eso me ayuda?- preguntó.

-eh…como dije no solía solucionar esos problemas. Pero si puedo ayudarte cuando tengas miedo lo haré encantado.

Ella lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos.

-no te creas tanto- bufó y se marchó junto a su typhlosion que recién llegaba.

Ash suspiró entre aliviado y divertido. El darkrai volvió a aparecer y le ofrecía una nueva puerta de color blanco con marco rojo. Sin dudarlo entró en ella. En lugar donde se encontraba parecía estar hecho con ladrillos de piedra. Tenía un aire de antigüedad. Entonces se escuchó el sonido de algo de vidrio rompiéndose.

-¡Eres una vergüenza!- escuchó un grito- ¡Una deshonra para nuestro linaje!

Ash se asomó y vio a korrina siendo amonestada por un viejo.

-no quiero volver a verte. Contigo ya acabó la gloria de nuestra familia.

El anciano le dio la espalda y abandonó la habitación. La rubia soltó lágrimas cayendo de rodillas. Ash se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ash?

-no estoy seguro de que está pasando, pero no pienses eso. Justo acabo de recibir un sermón de que uno no debe rendirse.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie. Korrina miró a Ash anonadada.

-esforcémonos juntos. Porque eso es lo que somos; Perseverantes.

Korrina espabiló. Luego asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡lo haré!- dijo con firmeza y su ropa de patinadora se materializó sobre ella-. Solo espera abuelo ¡voy a sorprenderte!

-¡ese es el espíritu!- gritó Ash y le dio una nalgada que le arrancó un chillido y la mandó rodando por fuera de la habitación.

De nuevo el darkrai apareció ofreciéndole a Ash una tercera puerta de color negro y rojo. Ash la pasó. Estaba en una habitación oscura, pero la reconocía. Era la de Alexa y la susodicha mujer estaba sentada en el suelo con la cara oculta entre las sabanas de su cama. La escuchaba llorando. Enseguida se acercó y la tomó de los hombros.

-¿Ash?- sollozó ella al verlo- ¿vol…volviste?

-¿Qué dices? Jamás me fui.

-Oh Ash.

La mujer le dio un abrazo y lloró con su rostro oculto en su pecho. Ash le correspondió el abrazo. Se acurrucaron al lado de la cama. Él le limpiaba las lágrimas y le daba besos por todo el rostro. Cuando estuvo más tranquila la acostó en la cama y la arropó.

-no te vayas- le decía.

-no lo haré. Estoy a tu lado.

Le dio un último beso y la mujer cerró los ojos. Pareció quedarse dormida al instante. Ash se volvió. Darkrai ya estaba ahí.

-muy bien, ahora Serena.

El pokemon oscuro dio un respingo. Desvió la mirada y jugó con sus dedos.

-¿Qué pasa? ella está en una de tus pesadillas, no?

El darkrai se rascó la cabeza evitando el contacto visual. Ash miró en esa dirección y vio una puerta de un negro profundo.

-¿es esa?

El darkrai se interpuso en su camino con los brazos extendidos y negando desesperadamente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?

El pokemon señaló a Alexa en la cama y le hizo un ademán a que fuera con ella.

-oye, ¿Qué me estas ocultando?- exigió saber. Al pokemon se le notaba que sudaba frio.

Ash lo hizo a un lado y se dirigió a la puerta. Darkrai lo jalaba de un brazo poniendo firme sus piernas en el suelo, pero Ash se lo quitó de encima y abrió la puerta. Llegó a un lugar sumido en la oscuridad. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas de un azote. Unas luces de color rojo se encendieron. Ash hipó del susto. Estaba en una habitación más perturbadora que el sótano de los padres de James.

Paseando su vista por ese lugar sin querer comprender para que servían esas máquinas llegó hasta un punto en la habitación donde notó una figura. Era Serena. La chica se encontraba atada de manos a una soga que colgaba tensada del techo. Ella estaba de rodillas con sus piernas sujetas de unas correas atornilladas al suelo. La acomodaban de tal forma que quedaba con las rodillas separadas y los talones juntos. Además ella llevaba puesto un traje de baño negro de una pieza aparentemente diseñado para dejar expuesta su espalda.

Otra figura apareció. Era un sujeto con smoking negro y un antifaz blanco. Levantó la mano empuñando un látigo y de un movimiento rápido le aplicó un azote en la espalda. La chica chilló. Ash espabiló y fue a socorrerla.

-¡si!

Se detuvo en seco por el grito de su amiga. Los latigazos siguieron.

-¡Más fuerte! ¡Golpéame más fuerte! ¡Vamos!

El sujeto aceleró la flagelación correspondiendo al pedido de la chica.

-ehhhh que?

Ash no entendía lo que sucedía pero al parecer su amiga de la infancia no…parecía sufrir. Analizó al perpetrador del acto y le resultó más que familiar.

"¡¿ESE SOY YO?!"

-¡Vamos! ¡Si! ¡Eso! ¡Así!

A Ash se le erizaron los pelos y retrocedió lentamente esperando que no lo notaran.

-no sé si esto es una pesadilla o qué? De cualquier forma parece que no soy necesario aquí.

Ash regresó a la puerta y trató de abrirla. Estaba con seguro. Siguió insistiendo cada vez ejerciendo más fuerzas hasta el punto que estaba apoyando una pierna en la pared. Del otro lado del límite entre sueños estaba darkrai haciendo una _palm face._

"traté de advertírselo. Esa niña absorbió mi oscuridad y la volvió suya propia. Ahora no podrá salir hasta que la chica despierte"

Al día siguiente…

-hmmuaaa ¡Qué bien dormí!- dijo Sara estirándose.

-uy yo también me siento renovada- dijo Alexa desperezándose.

-yo igual- comentó Serena.

-aaaooooohhhh- gimió Ash que estaba con cara de zombie y ojeras tan oscuras que parecía manchas de pancham.

Las chicas quedaron en shock por la cara que tenía. Antes que dijeran algo del bosque vino Cute. La sylveon sonreía radiantemente mientras caminaba con gracia. Luego le siguieron sus compañeros pokemon que caminaban muertos en vida al igual que el joven entrenador.

-Fue horrible ¡Fue horrible!- lloraba Juanísimo.

Los pokemon y Ash cayeron al suelo como peso muerto y unas zetas se dibujaron arriba de ellos. Mientras unas gotas de sudor se formaban en la cabeza de las chicas.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno ya estuvo bueno de relleno. Pero igual espero lo hayan disfrutado. En el próximo llegaran a pueblo Geosenge donde finiquitará la primera parte de mi fic. Buscaré una nueva portada para iniciar la segunda XD

¿Quién recuerda como era el sótano de los padres de James? XD

y a ver si alguien me dice cuántos y cuáles personajes han tenido fobia o miedo a pokemon en la serie y en las películas. Si dicen más personajes de los que yo conozco les podría dar un premio ;)

no siendo más, me despido.

**To Be continued.**


	32. Fin de la primera parte

**Notas del autor:** bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí en la lectura de este fic mío. Como había dicho antes este capítulo será el final de la primera parte del fic, por lo que voy a volver a tardar un poquitín en subir el siguiente. Por eso lo hice EXTRA LARGO. Voy a hacer unas aclaraciones y revelaciones que puedan o no gustarles, pero igual se las quedé debiendo. Tambien informo que voy a meter mano un poco en algunas reglas del mundo pokemon.

Otro anuncio: a cierta personaje le voy a dejar su nombre original en japonés porque me gusta más este XD

Les recomiendo ver como luce el tingle tuner para los que no han jugado o visto imágenes de Zelda wind waker.

Ougi significa "técnica secreta"

Y agradecimientos especiales al reviewer por participar en mi desafío pero uhhh lastima te faltaron dos: Cilan le tiene miedo a los purrloin y en johto una enfermera joy le tenía miedo a los pokemon de tipo agua. Deberías abrir una cuenta XD si hay mas no los conozco o no me acuerdo de ellos.

No siendo más, a leer el capítulo.

**Capítulo 32: alcanzando la siguiente etapa evolutiva.**

Después de aquella noche Ash y los pokemon acompañantes tardaron todo un día en recuperarse. Pero el impacto que dio esa experiencia en un rincón oscuro de la mente de Serena puede que le durara de por vida. No queriendo pensar más en eso Ash se dispuso a coordinar una sesión de entrenamiento.

-¿Cómo dices que funciona esto del ninjitsu?- quiso saber Sara.

-veras el ninjitsu es un arte para potenciar los ataques usando la energía interna del pokemon- explicó Ash- para un greninja hay tres estilos: el del agua, el mineral y el oscuro. Si el greninja tiene la habilidad mutatipo y ha entrenado desde su etapa inicial en el ninjitsu podrá usar un ataque representativo de cada estilo que normalmente no puede aprender. En el estilo del agua es la concha afilada, en el mineral es trampa rocas y en el oscuro es juego sucio. Shinobu y yo escogimos el concha afilada.

-ah ya veo, pero por que el resto de ataques se ven tan raros?

-pues como dije el ninjitsu potencia los ataques, pero también ayuda a mezclarlos mejor ¿Ves ese donde crea un gyarados de agua? es la fusión de surf y as aéreo. El del ave de luz dorada es la combinación de antiaéreo y as aéreo, la técnica se llama "ascenso del ave rapaz" pero creo que lo llamaré anti as aéreo; suena mejor para mí. El de la cuchillada de agua es también la combinación de concha afilada y as aéreo, a ese si le dejaré el nombre "corte de luna creciente" se oye cool.

-sí que usas as aéreo.

-es para aprovechar la velocidad de shinobu. Siempre puedo recurrir a sus ataques de forma individual o con otras combinaciones si enfrento un tipo resistente a volador.

-y el de las púas?

-esa son púas potenciadas por ninjitsu. Se adhieren al enemigo sin causar daño y explotan si el pokemon es regresado y mandado de nuevo al campo o el pokemon que las creó las detona. Además de todo eso el movimiento toxico puede agregar el efecto de envenenamiento a otros movimientos. El problema es que por el control extra puede aumentar el tiempo de ejecución de la técnica y debilitar su poder. Y si comete un error él mismo podría envenenarse con su propio ataque.

-y ahora que está haciendo?

-una técnica de alto nivel.

Shinobu se estaba concentrando con sus manos en una pose de sellos. Delante de él se estaba formando una esfera de luz blanca. Se expandía y contraía frenéticamente.

-¡Ha!- exclamó Shinobu.

Con una explosión de humo se materializó un muñeco verde de sustituto que luego cayó al suelo sentado.

-creo que lo…

El muñeco explotó liberando una humarada blanca. Shinobu apartó el humo tosiendo.

-y eso que fue?- preguntó Sara.

-un Token. El movimiento de sustituto normalmente crea un doble exacto del pokemon que realiza con una porción de la vitalidad del usuario. Pero este ataque reforzado crea un token que es de tipo misterioso (?) y la suma total de los stats del usuario se divide en tres partes iguales entre vitalidad, defensa y defensa especial. Dejando vacías el resto.

-¿y eso de que sirve si no se mueve?

-ahí está la parte buena. Si el token es creado con éxito cada vez que se recibe un ataque el usuario será sustituido automáticamente mientras el token no sea destruido. Claro no es una defensa infalible a ciertos movimientos.

Hubo otra explosión de un intento fallido.

En el cielo charizard se retorcía tratando se zafarse de la sombra de Hao. La cuchilla de sombra salía de uno y otro lado como si apuñalara desde el interior. Perdiendo el balance el pokemon se estrelló. Se agitó con furia logrando zafarse de la atadura de sombras. Bramó con furia y le lanzó un torrente de llamas al honedge. El pokemon espada se mantuvo firme ante el ataque haciendo lo que podía con una garra umbría. Entonces su cuerpo se le iluminó con una luz blanca azulada. Su silueta cambió y el resplandor desapareció. Ahora no había una, sino dos espadas. Hao había evolucionado a un doublade. Las espadas se desenfundaron haciendo resplandecer sus filos. Charizard volvió a disparar su lanzallamas. Con las fundas y el pequeño escudo las espadas bloquearon el potente lanzallamas. Una vez terminado el ataque, las espadas se movieron dejando estelas finas de color rojizo que se enredaron alrededor de charizard. Un segundo después varios cortes aparecieron sobre el pokemon causándole dolor. Finalmente las espadas entraron en la sombra de charizard. Dos manos de sombra lo envolvieron cubriendo más espacio y dos cuchillas le emergieron una en el vientre y otra en la espalda. Charizard soltó un alarido de dolor.

-¡increíble! Ha evolucionado y esa atadura de sombra se ha vuelto más poderosa- vitoreaba Ash.

-¿me dejas ver ese pergamino de ninjas?- le preguntó Sara.

-claro, en un momento.

Ash fue a detener la batalla de sus pokemon. El resto seguía entrenando en las cercanías. Pikachu trataba de darle la talla a pikante, pero la pikachu luchadora era fuerte en extremo. Juanísimo incluso tomó unos consejos de Ash de su experiencia de combinar movimientos. Lucaria(como la apodaron) entrenaba la fuerza de su puño bala. Y Moai…solo observaba.

Un poco más allá del grupo Anna estaba practicando con el Gallade de Sara. La kirlia atacaba usando el movimiento sablazo con el estilo de lucha de Shinobu. Gallade estaba jugando a la defensiva, esquivando y bloqueando con el movimiento de hoja sable. Las cuchillas luminiscentes chocaban generando chispas. Anna estaba agotada, mientras que gallade no había sudado ni una gota de sudor.

-¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en usar ese estilo de pelea?- preguntó el gallade.

-¿Hay algo malo en que lo use?- preguntó Anna.

-por supuesto. Los que se suponen que debemos empuñar las espadas somos nosotros; los machos que optamos por evolucionar en esta forma.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-la naturaleza.

Gallade acortó la distancia y le lanzó una cuchillada. Anna a duras penas reaccionó para bloquear el ataque. La fuerza del movimiento fue suficiente para destrozar sus cuchillas y lanzarla unos metros hacia atrás. Cuando dejó de arrastrase del suelo gallade retrajo sus cuchillas que dejaron de brillar. Se acercó y ayudó a ponerse de pie a Anna.

-solo lo digo por tu bien- le dijo gallade.

Anna desvió la mirada.

-Muy bien, descansen todos- les ordenó Ash.

Hao recién evolucionado estaba de buenos ánimos y le dio un abrazo a su entrenador con ambos pañuelos. Ash se tensó esperando que se sintiera el doble de drenado, pero…no sucedió.

-un momento- Ash se zafó del abrazo de su pokemon y sacó su pokedex.

_Doublade el pokemon doble espada. honedge al evolucionar se divide en dos espadas. Se comunican entre sí mediante telepatía y coordinan los ataques para rebanar al enemigo._

-¿y la capacidad de absorber energía vital?

_Solo la tiene en su primera etapa._

-significa que…?- Ash cerró su pokedex y miró a Hao. Alterno su vista entre uno y otro ojo de la espada. Finalmente gritó a todo pulmón- ¡SIGNIFICA QUE YA NO TIENES QUE ALIMENTARTE DE MI ENERGIA VITAL!

Ash tomó los pañuelos del doublade y empezó a girar. Sucedió la típica escena que ocurre en un campo de flores imaginario con música alegre de fondo. No podía estar más feliz, hasta que alcanzó a ver algo en los límites del campo. Era Sara que estaba agachada frente a las cosas de Ash. Veía algo que proyectaba un holograma. La música se interrumpió y el campo de flores se desvaneció. Ash fue corriendo como el viento hasta donde ella. De un manotón le arrebató el O 2000.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- gritó.

-me dijiste que ibas a dejarme ver ese pergamino y como te demorabas decidí buscar en tu maleta.

-¡eso no es una excusa!

-y ahora veo que eres más fapeador de lo que pensaba si tenías esto. Y, repito, teniendo a la melonasas a tu disposición. Qué triste.

-¡eres una…!- Ash cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y contó hasta diez.

-Pienso que todo el asunto es una estupidez ¿Por qué la gente tiene que hacer eso?- Ash abrió los ojos lentamente con un semblante inexpresivo- para que quede claro, yo NO lo hago. Me parece degradante que los hombres metan sus p*** en esas cosas o que las mujeres se metan dildos en sus…

Ash con una mano la sujetó de la nuca y con la otra le tapó la boca.

-por favor…no digas más…

Ella asintió. Ash la soltó y volvió a guardar su…ítem. Cuando cerró la corredera Sara gritó la última parte de la oración.

-¡V****s!

Y echó a correr siendo perseguida por un Ash colérico.

-¡Auxilio!- gritó la chica- ¡Un pedófilo me quiere violar!

-¡Deja que te atrape pequeña mal hablada!

Corrieron entre los árboles. La chica evadía fácilmente a Ash. Terminaban dándole vuelta a los troncos cambiando de sentido constantemente. Antes que lo notaran estaban riendo a carcajadas. El momento fue interrumpido cuando Sara chocó de cara con los pechos de Alexa. Retrocedió aturdida y trastabillando. Antes de que se cayera Ash la tomó de los hombros.

-¿se divierten?- preguntó Alexa.

-define "diversión"- le pidió Ash.

-bueno, suspende las practicas que Serena nos está llamando para la comida.

Alexa se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar. Ash se acercó al oído de Sara y le susurró.

-¿verdad que son tan suavecitas que funcionan mejor que cualquier bolsa de aire?

La chica como respuesta le atinó un codazo en el estómago que lo puso de rodillas. Ya reunidos todos disfrutaban del almuerzo. Quizá los pokemon no lo disfrutaban tanto debido a una atmosfera incomoda. Producto de las caricias sensuales que le hacía Cute a Juanísimo con sus listones mientras comía. El pokemon lucha libre parpadeaba erráticamente cambiando sus ojos de estado normal a la forma corazones constantemente.

-¿y qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Helioptile.

-no quieres saberlo- respondió pikachu rememorando lo ocurrido esa noche.

Por poco y no salían castos, de no ser porque Juanísimo se agarró los cojones y tomó "la bala por el grupo"

"ahora le debo el doble" pensaba Shinobu, desanimado.

"Después de esto, nos separaremos de Korrina" pensaba Ash con sentimientos encontrados "ella es una buena compañera"

Recordó los momentos vividos junto a ella. Los más memorables fueron en el bosque de los tipo lucha.

"¿Quién los tendrá más pálidos y rosados? ¿Korrina o Sara?" meditaba "aunque debo agradecer que el equipo rocket nos pusiera a dormir antes de que tuviéramos que recordar nuestra 'primera vez' como una situación tan rara…"

Un par de horas de caminata más tarde nuestros héroes finalmente llegaron a pueblo Geosenge.

-¡AL FIIIIIIIIINNNNN!- exclamó Korrina sobresaltando a todos- ¡lo hicimos lucario! ¡Hemos llegado a pueblo Geosenge!

El pokemon y ella daban saltos sosteniéndose de las manos.

-ahora es tiempo de finalmente hacernos más fuertes con el poder de la mega evolución- su tono reflejaba convicción. Lucario asintió.

Siguiendo a la rubia frenética pasaron por la calle principal del pueblo. Parecía que el motivo de las tiendas era el mismo, minerales. Se veían estatuas y joyerías por donde quiera que se mirara. Pero hubo una tienda que les llamó la atención. En la vitrina exhibían docenas de piedras evolutivas. Ash en solo contadas ocasiones había vistos tantas piedras evolutivas juntas. Una de esas veces ocurrió con su chica especial.

-¿te acuerdas?- le preguntó Alexa.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?- respondió con una pregunta retórica- me conmoviste al borrar tu reportaje para impedir que esos pokemon corrieran más peligros.

La pareja se sonrió y compartieron una cadena de besitos rápidos. De la tienda salió un chico con una piedra solar en la mano. Se le notaba muy alegre. Tomó una pokebola y al abrirla sacó a un helioptile.

-al fin la conseguí helioptile- dijo el entrenador. El pokemon celebró juntó con él al ver la piedra solar.

Su entrenador lo tocó con la piedra. Esta brilló y al instante desapareció. Muy pocas no desaparecen y son de uso permanente como las que encontraron en el cofre del tesoro en las islas decolora. El pokemon eléctrico brilló con una luz blanca azulada y su figura cambio. Cuando el resplandor cesó el recién evolucionado heliolisk soltó un grito de guerra. Pokemon y entrenador dieron saltos de alegría.

-Dime pequeño, ¿se te antoja evolucionar?- le preguntó Pikante a helioptile.

-¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Yo?! – Chilló helioptile- ¡Desde luego que no!…me da miedo.

-yo me siento muy bien como estoy- dijo Pikachu- y me gusta demostrarlo venciendo a los raichus.

-yo si quisiera evolucionar- dijo Pikante.

Los otros dos pokemon eléctrico espabilaron.

-ser una fuerte y poderosa raichu…si tan solo pudiera serlo.

-¿y…por que no lo haces?- preguntó pikachu- Puedes pedirle una piedra a…

-no puedo- interrumpió la pikachu- aun si la tengo no puedo evolucionar. Ya lo he intentado.

El par de pokemon eléctrico y Anna inclinaron levemente la cabeza y sobre la cabeza de cada uno se formó un signo de interrogación.

-el señor Keaton me llevó a un centro pokemon. No entendí mucho de la explicación. Creo que se llama "síndrome de piedra eterna"

Pikachu iba a decir algo más, pero Ash los llamó desde lo lejos para que se apresuraran. Korrina quería prácticamente volar. Anna admiró un momento más la tienda de piedras evolutivas y luego siguió detrás de los entrenadores. Al final del pueblo encontraron un monumento rocoso. Según dijo Alexa tenía alrededor de tres mil años de antigüedad.

-hola visitantes- los saludó un sujeto robusto de edad avanzada. Tenía una barba color gris oscuro muy poblada y unos lentes de cristales pequeños- ¿Desean una foto para conmemorar su visita al pueblo?

-creo que sería una buena idea- dijo Korrina bajándole a la velocidad- servirá para conmemorar este día.

Korrina pagó al camarógrafo e insistió que los demás salieran en ella. El viejo usó una cámara del siglo pasado.

-están muy separados, júntense un poco más- les indicó el fotógrafo.

Sara aprovechando su baja estatura se puso en frente de Ash, Alexa detrás sujetándolo de los hombros, Korrina a la derecha y Serena a la izquierda. Los pokemon salían alrededor.

"No decía tan juntos" pensaban Ash y el viejo.

Tomaron la foto y el asistente fue a revelar la impresión. Tardó menos de lo que se esperaba y la calidad de la imagen era excelente pese a la cámara que se usó.

"pero…esto es mal interpretable" pensaba Ash viéndose rodeado de chicas "al menos salen pokemon".

Siguiendo a la insistente chica fueron a los montes detrás del pueblo. Siguieron un sendero que subía por el relieve del terreno.

-Según mi abuelo debe estar por aquí- decía Korrina viendo alrededor- ¡Ahí está!

Al lado del sendero había una cueva que guiaba a una escalera. Cada quien tomó una linterna que Alexa les pasó y precedieron a descender al lugar.

-esto es emocionante- dijo Sara.

-más bien aterrador- comentó Serena.

Al fondo de las escaleras estaba una puerta doble de hierro. Eso le trajo recuerdos a Ash del gimnasio de Blaine.

"jejeje el fanservice de Misty" pensó el muchacho.

Korrina se acercó a la puerta, tomó una llave y la introdujo en la cerradura. Al girarla se escuchó un sonido metálico. La empujó sin mucha dificultad. Desde dentro salió un resplandor azulado. Con cautela se asomaron y admiraron un lago subterráneo cuyas aguas desprendían esa luz. A lo largo de la recamara había un sendero con pilares de roca a ambos lados, tenían el símbolo de la mega evolución en el tope. En el fondo estaba un altar donde se veía un cristal anaranjado con restos de roca incrustados.

-Esa es- susurró korrina- es la lucarionita.

Guiados por la emoción ella y lucario avanzaron hasta el final. De pronto una figura descendió sobre ellos. Le lanzó una patada a lucario, el cual logró bloquearla al tiempo con sus brazos. El pokemon atacante se alejó dando saltos hasta llegar al lado de la mega piedra.

-¡Un blaziken!- chilló Sara.

-¿Qué está siendo aquí?- preguntó Ash.

El pokemon se puse de medio lado. Señaló la mega piedra con su mano abierta y luego la cerró en puño señalando a Korrina y lucario.

-así que tengo que ganarte para obtener la lucarionita, eh?- dijo Korrina- perfecto, acepto tu reto. La chica se quitó la camisa y en un parpadeó ya llevaba puesta su vestimenta de patinadora

-voy a ganar y conseguir esa mega piedra.

Pese a lo dicho Korrina se quedó al lado de ellos un rato como si esperara algo "…" lucario se volteó a verla y ahí fue cuando avanzó.

"no habrá estado esperando que le diera otra nalgada, o si?" se preguntaba Ash "eso solo fue cosa de una vez en la vida"

-¡lucario ataca con puño incremento!

Los puños de lucario se envolvieron en una luz anaranjada intensa y arremetió contra el blaziken. El pokemon fuego lucha bloqueó y esquivó los ataques sin ningún problema. Después liberó una tenue aura azul. Con un movimiento rápido atrapó el rostro de lucario entre sus garras y le atinó un rodillazo en el estómago. El impacto pudo percibirse saliendo detrás de lucario a manera de una explosión lumínica anaranjada. Acto seguido el balziken arrojó a lucario al aire y le disparó un lanzallamas que lo mandó contra el techo de la recamara. Después cayó al agua.

-oh no, usó súper poder y lanzallamas- dijo Sara.

-movimientos, súper efectivos contra lucario- señaló Serena.

-no se preocupen- dijo Ash- ella ganará. Lo sé.

Lucario se levantó con dificultad y volvió al sendero. Blaziken se puso en guardia liberando flamas por sus muñecas.

-creo que debemos usar nuestro último recurso- dijo korrina. Antes de conocer a Ash nunca había podido realizar esa técnica.

Lucario se puso firme pese al daño recibido. Korrina no dijo nada. Se concentró y extendió sus manos hacia el frente al igual que su pokemon.

-¡_ougi_!- exclamó - ¡hueso óseo!

Los presentes tropezaron en sus lugares al escuchar ese nombre, incluso balziken se salió de balance por un instante. korrina y lucario separaron sus manos al mismo tiempo. lucario materializó dos huesos de luz más cortos de lo usual. Los giró y como un truco de magia los huesos brillantes quedaron girando en el aire. Materializó otros dos que también quedaron suspendidos en el aire. Al final de la mímica quedó con ocho bastones. Lucario arremetió.

-¡uno-dos!- gritó Korrina. Lucario dio dos golpes con sus bastones que fueron bloqueados por blaziken- ¡tres-cuatro!

Lucario empezó a dar una tanda de golpes soltando y agarrando bastones a una gran velocidad.

-¡cinco-seis! ¡siete-ocho! ¡nueve-diez! ¡uno-dos!...

Los ataques siguieron llegando hasta que rompieron la defensa de blaziken y lo derribaron. Lucario con la misma velocidad clavó los huesos a los lados de las piernas, brazos y cuello, dejándolo atrapado. Con un último bastón le apuntó al cuello al blaziken.

-ufff hemos ganado- suspiró korrina.

"si es una técnica genial y todo, pero el nombre…" pensaba Ash "es como si le dijera a pikachu que hiciera un atactrueno eléctrico"

"o decir que un circulo es redondo" pensó Sara.

-bien hecho- una sombra apareció desde el altar.

Iluminado por la luz del agua se vio que era un anciano. Llevaba puesto un traje gris con un símbolo de picas sobre el corazón. Era casi calvo, salvo una franja de pelo rubio que cruzaba su cabeza. Sus cejas eran en extremo largas, con las mismas formas que los mechones de Korrina. Ash lo reconoció, era el sujeto que había visto en el sueño de ella.

-¡Abuelo!- exclamó Korrina.

-pensar que en tan poco tiempo tu coordinación aumentara de esa forma, me has impresionado- el abuelo tomó una pokebola y regresó al blaziken- has pasado esta última prueba. Felicitaciones corni.

"¿corni?" se preguntaron todos.

-abuelo…- unas lágrimas traviesas se asomaron por las comisuras de los ojos de la chica.

-ahora ve y reclama tu premio.

Korrina avanzó, subió por las escaleras y tomó la mega piedra.

-¡la conseguimos!- gritó alzándola y lucario aulló de alegría.

-no nos hemos presentado, soy el abuelo de Korrina. Me llamo Cornelio. Soy mejor conocido como el gurú de la mega evolución.

-y también es un maestro pokemon, no?- preguntó Ash emocionado.

-efectivamente lo soy.

-¡increíble! ¡Esta es la primera vez que veo uno!

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí el viejo estornudó.

* * *

De regreso al monumento de roca encontraron al fotógrafo McGinty esperando mientras veía su reloj. A su lado tenía una mochila enorme.

-ah volvieron- dijo- y veo que consiguieron lo que buscaban.

-es mi nieta ¿Qué esperabas?- le dijo Cornelio con aires de complicidad- Corni, deja que McGinty prepare la mega piedra.

-eh? prepararla?

-ya sabes, ponerle un accesorio con la mega piedra ¿O prefieres que la lleve así?

-ah ya entiendo.

Korrina le pasó la roca al anciano. El abrió su mochila y un toldo junto a una gran mesa con herramientas se desplegó.

-wow- boqueó Ash.

El señor McGinty puso la roca en la mesa y tomó al martillo con la otra. De un movimiento fugaz le atinó un golpe que resquebrajó la piedra que lo cubría. Korrina y lucario no pudieron evitar chillar.

-tranquila él sabe lo que hace- le dijo Cornelio.

McGinty le siguió dando golpes diestros a la roca disminuyendo en fuerza conforme se achicaba. Cuando quedó solo una parte procedió a lijarla en un rodillo y, sin comprender como, la mega piedra quedó con una forma esférica perfecta. La acopló a un brazalete rojo con bordes blancos y se acercó a lucario.

-escuché que te gusta esta combinación de colores- dijo el anciano.

Lucario y korrina quedaron más que encantados.

-ahora a probar la mega evolución.

-sí, y tengamos la revancha de nuestra batalla- le dijo Ash.

-¿podría pedir que esperen un momento?- Ash, korrina, pikachu y lucario quedaron estáticos en medio de la carrera- ¿puedo saber que pokemon tienen? puede que tenga productos de su interés.

Cada uno le dijo los pokemon que tenían. Los lentes de McGinty destellaron de una forma algo siniestra. Jalando una correa de la mochila otra mesa se desplegó exhibiendo docenas de productos.

-vaya que tiene mucho- dijo Serena.

-en sus días de antaño lo solían llamar "el anutrof"- mencionó Cornelio.

-le puedo ofrecer para su doublade esta piedra noche- dijo sosteniendo una piedra purpura- así evolucionará a su forma final; aegislash.

La pokebola de Ash se abrió y Hao apareció. Los ojos de sus espadas se posaron enseguida en la piedra. Extendió sus pañuelos para tomarla pero Ash lo detuvo.

-un momento Hao, he estado leyendo sobre los de tu especie. Si evolucionas el estilo de pelea cambiará mucho. Además solo fue hoy que evolucionaste, tomate algo más de tiempo para pensarlo.

El doublade dejó colgando sus pañuelos y asintió.

-podría asignarle un entrenamiento- Dijo Cornelio- si lo termina en un lapso menor a tres días puede que quede listo para evolucionar.

-¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento?

-lo explicaré en cuanto McGinty me proporcione los materiales.

-mientras tanto te ofrezco una piedra corona, si permites que tu nosepass evolucione- McGinty le ofrecía una roca de un color rojo muy vivo a Alexa.

-hmm el problema es que mi nosepass tiene el síndrome del moai.

-¿y evolucionar no lo arreglará?- preguntó Sara.

-no lo hará- dijo Cornelio- pero nadie dice que no debería evolucionar. Los ataques de los probopass en niveles básicos si los podría realizar.

-aparte de piedras evolutivas vendo objetos potenciadores de alta calidad- dijo el anciano- Puedo diseñar y fabricar un accesorio que se ajuste al pokemon. Viendo que tienes a un pikachu- de la mesa tomó una esfera amarilla que se le podía ver un símbolo vistoso en el interior- esta es una _bola luminosa_. Un objeto potenciador exclusivo de la especie de los pikachus. Les da un poder y fuerza que hacen que superen a sus formas evolucionadas fácilmente. Y además aumenta la probabilidad de paralizar al enemigo al hacer contacto.

-oohhhh- los ojos de Ash y piakachu se agrandaron e iluminaron.

-para tu greninja y hawlucha- siguió el anciano- les puedo dar esta agua mística que fortalece los ataques tipo agua y este pico afilado que fortalece los ataques tipo volador. Puedo confeccionarla para que luzca como una máscara de lucha libre.

\- wow ¿Qué piensan chicos?- les preguntó Ash.

-pos no sé, me gustan más mis propias mascaras- dijo Juanísimo señalando su nueva mascara de hojas. Ash debía admitir que quizá en habilidades manuales él era tan bueno como el señor McGinty.

-bueno. Además usas el movimiento acróbata, y no quisiéramos que su poder disminuyera- comentó Ash.

-oh pero yo puedo arreglar eso- susurró el señor McGinty como si de un negocio ilícito se tratara- puedo remover parte del pico y hacerlo tan ligero que no afectara el movimiento para menos.

-¡¿De verdad?!- exclamó Ash.

-¡No mames!- dijo Juanísimo.

-por ser amigos de la nieta de mi amigo les daré un descuento especial.

McGinty escribió algo en un papel, lo puso en la mesa y lo deslizó por la mesa hacía Ash. Él lo tomó cauteloso y lo miró. En seguida quedó convertido en una estatua de piedra. Juanísimo se le agarró del hombro para ver.

-¡Hijole!- dijo el hawlucha.

Pikante estaba haciendo malabares con varias bolas de hierro.

-es un procedimiento meticuloso, un error de tan solo un milímetro y el ítem quedaría arruinado- explicó McGinty.

-a ver.

Ash volvió en sí y escondió el papel de Alexa.

-por favor, no- le dijo.

-¿cuánto es?- le preguntó Alexa al señor McGinty que le pasó otro papelito- entiendo ¿Acepta tarjeta de crédito?

-Desde luego.

Ash le decía a Alexa que no tenía por qué gastar esa suma. Ella no le prestaba atención mientras buscaba su tarjeta de crédito en el morral.

-¿gue shon eshtosh?- le preguntó Shinobu a McGinty con dos objetos en las manos.

-oh esta es una toxiesfera y la otra es una toxiestrella- le respondió el anciano- la primera envenena al poseedor. Suele usarse con los pokemon cuya habilidad es antídoto o los que saben un movimiento que deje a la toxisfera adherida al rival. La toxiestrella en realidad no es toxica, se le pega al poseedor y las púas se expanden cada tanto hiriendolo.

-y eshto?

-eso es una flecha venenosa. Potencia los ataques tipo veneno. Aquí entre nos, también sirve como arma.

Shinobu quedó meditando entre esos tres objetos. Pikante estaba esgrimiendo una cola plúmbea.

-ay amo este cinturón negro- dijo Korrina mientras frotaba su mejilla con la tela del ítem.

-¿vende carbón, bolas de nieve y baterías?- preguntó Sara, incrédula.

-aunque no lo parezcan esos también son ítems. Al recibir un ataque de tipo hielo y eléctrico, respecto a cada objeto, aumenta el ataque del pokemon portador. Son muy baratas por ser de un único uso. El carbón potencia movimiento de tipo fuego, puedo hacer distintos accesorios para distintos pokemon.

-y esta…manzana mordida?

-también es un ítem. Recupera poco a poco la vitalidad de un pokemon a lo largo de la batalla.

-¡¿WTF?!- exclamó la pelirosada.

-¿puede diseñar diferentes gafas de sol?- le preguntó Serena- mi pancham adora usarlas.

-desde luego.

-aquí tiene- Alexa le pasó la tarjeta de crédito. Ash la abrazaba por detrás de rodillas frotando su mejilla contra su trasero. Le suplicaba que ya no gastara dinero por él.

Lucaria estaba inspeccionando un cilindro plateado con una ranura que le daba la vuelta cerca a uno de los extremos.

-eso es un revestimiento metálico, potencia los ataques tipo acero.

-Ash se parece a tu…- el chico le tapó la boca a Sara antes de que dijera lo que no debe.

-y me falta por mostrartes lo mejor.

McGinty sacó un cofrecito rojo vino tinto de su mochila. Destrabó el seguro y lentamente la abrió para darle un toque dramático. Todos veían expectantes el cofrecito. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver una mega piedra color anaranjado con un motivo rojo y amarillo en el centro.

-¡¿Cuál mega piedra es?!- preguntó Sara.

-esta es la charizardonita - respondió McGinty.

-¿charizar…donita? ¡¿Significa que es la mega piedra para charizard?!- gritó Ash.

-lo es. Y puedo darte otro descuento especial.

Ash ahogó un chillido.

-también la compro- dijo Alexa.

Ash se quedó estático quería negarse, pero también deseaba esa mega piedra.

-El problema es que no tengo una piedra llave disponible- admitió McGinty.

Eso bajó de su nube a Ash.

-tal como lo escuchas joven- le dijo Cornelio con los ojos cerrados y una expresión solemne en su rostro- deberás emprender una búsqueda por esa piedra llave que representara el lazo entre tú y tu poke…

-te presto la mía- le dijo Sara.

-¡¿lo harías?!- exclamó Ash- Digo, el profesor Sycamore le estaba rogando a Diantha que dejara examinar las piedras de ella y gardevoir cuando nos topamos con ella en la pastelería de pueblo Brackish. Y no aceptaban por representar un lazo valioso.

\- te digo que está bien, quiero ver esa mega evolución.

-¡oh! ¡Gracias!- le dijo Ash dándole un estrecho abrazo a Sara poniendo un poco celosa a Alexa y dejando a Cornelio con la palabra en la boca- aunque no podré batallar contra tu mega slowbro de esa forma con mi mega.

-no, importa. El que tiene cuentas pendientes con mi mega slowbro es pikachu.

-¡¿Ash en verdad conociste a la campeona?!- chilló Korrina.

-lo hice y debo decir…

-ajem- Cornelio aclaró su garganta regresando la atención a él- si usted jovencita quiere confiarle sus piedras llaves no me opondré.

-¿Cómo si usted tuviera algo que reclamarme?- dijo Sara- Es mi piedra llave y yo hago con ella lo que quiera.

La ceja derecha de Cornelio se movió con un tic.

Nuestros héroes decidieron aplazar la revancha de Ash y Korrina y fueron al pueblo a comer algo y descansar. El almuerzo corrió por cuenta de Cornelio. Ash y Korrina pidieron unas hamburguesas, Alexa un plato de pasta, Serena unos crepes vegetarianos y Sara pidió un especial de brócoli en salsa de champiñones. El platillo se lo sirvieron a manera de un árbol con el tallo completo del brócoli bañado en la salsa. En el postre Ash y Korrina pidieron doble ración.

-Ash de hecho hay algo que si te quiero pedir, a cambio de dejarte usar mi piedra llave- le dijo Sara.

-dime.

* * *

-lo siento Shinobu- se disculpaba Ash.

El sapo se encontraba sentado y Sara le aplicó crema batida a lo largo de su lengua. Adornó el rastro blanco con frutas y en el montoncito del final le puso una fresa.

-¡listo!- dijo la chica y le tomaron una foto.

* * *

Terminado el almuerzo todos regresaron al monumento de piedra donde le dieron a los pokemon los accesorios que el señor McGinty fabricó. El viejo estaba sentado en una silla plegable secándose el sudor con un pañuelo.

A pikachu le dieron un accesorio de correas negras que le colocaron en la cabeza. Las correas le daban la vuelta y pasaban por entre sus orejas; en su frente estaba la bola luminosa. Charizard tenía un collar ajustado de color rojo equipado con la megapiedra. Shinobu recibió varios objetos de su interés. Juanísimo recibió una nueva mascara de color negro y anaranjado. Los restos del pico afilado quedaron como adornos vistosos. El diseño fue su obra y se lo dio a McGinty para fabricarlo. Lucaria recibió un brazalete plateado. Pikante tenía un traje de lucha nuevo, el diseño seguía siendo el mismo.

-aquí está lo que te prometí- dijo Cornelio señalando un enorme bloque multicolor- este es un _big shard_, es muy codiciado entre coleccionistas. Pero vale más por _partes-_ Cornelio tomó una daga y con movimientos precios cortó una sección cuadrada del bloque- Esto por si solo es una _shard_, si logras cortar todo el bloque con precisión milimétrica antes de tres días no habrá ningún problema en que evoluciones.

Hao tomó con sus pañuelos el shard rojo que sostenía Cornelio. Con sus dos ojos analizó las dimensiones cuidadosamente y luego le levantó un pulgar. Sin más demora inició su tarea.

A Gogoat le dieron un accesorio que ajustaba bien en su cabeza entres los cuernos, estaba confeccionado con un pañuelo elegido. Alexa pensaba que en situaciones de emergencia le vendría bien un _boost_ de velocidad. Aunque noivern y helioptile no quisieron nada en particular. Anna dijo que lo que ella quería era un secreto.

El pancham de Serena recibió todo un juego de gafas de sol de diseños únicos. Braixen recibió un dije en forma de flama hecho con una tabla llama y su sylveon tenía un arete hecho con una tabla duende.

En cuanto a los pokemon de Sara Frosslas recibió una tiara hecha con un antiderretir. Hydreigon se le dio una pechera hecha con una tabla draco. Gallade recibió unos guanteletes hechos con una tabla lucha. Typhlosion recibió un casco negro con un trozo de carbón en forma de diamante (irónico siendo el diamante de carbón). La sylveon de Sara tampoco quiso nada, se sentía completa tal y como era.

Ash y Alexa se acercaron a Moai.

-escucha…yo…no se si esto sea lo correcto- decía Ash con la piedra corona en la mano- si tan solo hubiera una forma de que nos hablaras.

Entonces la nariz de Moai resplandeció con una luz roja intermitente.

-que está…?

-está apuntando al norte- se fijó Alexa en esa coincidencia- ¿será que ahora puede comunicarse con nosotros?

La nariz resplandeció dos veces.

-oh ¿es acaso dos para "si" y uno para "no"?- preguntó Ash recibiendo dos destellos como respuesta.

-¿entonces Moai…has disfrutado de nuestro viaje?

Dos destellos.

-¿y quieres evolucionar?

Dos destellos.

-no es que queramos que batalles solo…

Dos destellos.

-eh? quieres batallar?

Dos destellos.

-¿Está permitido que un probopass que es Moai batalle?- preguntó Ash.

-si lo está, no puedo decir que nadie los ha usado solo que ninguno ha pertenecido a un entrenador de renombre- respondió Cornelio.

Ash volvió su atención al nosepass.

-¿estás seguro?

Dos destellos.

Ash acercó la piedra y tocó la nariz del pokemon. La roca se desvaneció y Moai brilló. Su silueta se hizo más grande. El pokemon había evolucionado. Sus grandes pupilas se posaron en Ash.

-Moai?

Dos destellos.

-puedes hacer algo?

El pokemon movió sus pupilas hasta el lado superior izquierdo como si pensara. Luego volvió a mirar a Ash y liberó un aura amarilla.

-es levitón- dijo Cornlio.

-no parece haberse despegado del suelo- dijo Ash mirando por debajo del pokemon.

-con la velocidad que tiene no lo puedes percibir.

Luego una luz se formó enfrente de su nariz roja. Se dividió en varias esferas que giraban en círculo en el aire. Las esferas de luz se oscurecieron y terminaron siendo bolas de metal negro.

-¿Qué es…?

Las esferas salieron disparadas en diferentes direcciones. Una fue volando hacia noivern. Charizard se interpuso y atrapó con su zarpa el proyectil. Shinobu se hizo a un lado, pero la bola lo seguía así que usó sustituto. Juanísimo repelió una con un rodillazo. Frosslas alcanzó a desmaterializarse para que la esfera la traspasara. Gallade cortó una a la mitad.

Los pokemon dirigieron sus miradas al probopass.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Ash.

-bomba imán- respondió Cornelio- y una suficientemente poderosa para solidificarse.

Charizard rugió y se acercó dando fuertes pisotones.

-espera charizard, fue un accidente- le decía Ash.

-cálmate por favor- insistía también Alexa.

El probopass liberó un resplandor violeta. Todos sintieron una fuerza de atracción hacia abajo. Ash cayó al suelo con Alexa encima.

-¿Qué….está pasando?- preguntó Alexa.

-mumooujj- decía Ash falto de aire con los senos de su novia en la cara.

-parece que también sabe gravedad- dijo Cornelio- no se muevan mucho. Podrían lastimarse.

El anciano parecía no sentir los efectos del movimiento, lo mismo ocurría con Pikante. Korrina tenía las piernas flexionadas negándose a ceder.

-¡paren esto!- lloraba Serena. Su falda se le había bajado a los talones y ahora estaba acostada con la cola al aire. Uno que otro turista que pasó por ahí le tomó una foto.

-jajaja eso está buenísimo- reía Sara junto al señor McGinty que por fortuna estaban fuera del alcance del movimiento.

Unos minutos después la gravedad regresó a la normalidad. Serena se apresuró a acomodarse la falda. Alexa se puso de pie y Ash parecía un muerto.

-bueno ahora prepárense para probar sus mega evoluciones.

Ash y Korrina recuperaron los ánimos instantáneamente. Se pusieron en frente de cada uno de unos de sus pokemon.

-un consejo antes- les dijo Cornelio- para el primer intento de mega evolución les recomiendo que tengan en mente un recuerdo que exhiba sus lazos.

-no tengo que pensar mucho- dijo Ash- amigo, recuerdas esa vez que un poliwrath casi te mata?

Charizard asintió.

-fue la primera vez que me hiciste caso desde que evolucionaste.

-lucario, recuerdas esa vez que ganamos en un concurso de glotones?

Lucario asintió.

-fue el día más delicioso que pudiera recordar.

La ceja de Cornelio volvió a convulsionar.

-¿están listos?- preguntó el anciano.

Ash y Korrina respiraron hondo.

-¡mega evoluciona!- Korrina tocó su piedra llave y Ash la de Sara.

Los lazos se manifestaron y se conectaron a ambos pokemon los rodeó un aura multicolor. La silueta de ambos cambió. charizard quedó ligeramente más esbelto con un cuerno extra en la cabeza, más grande que los otros dos. Sus alas incrementaron su amplitud y unas mini alas le crecieron en los antebrazos. Se le podían ver unas púas en la base y al final de la cola.

Los pokemon se miraron así mismos, asombrados.

-¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Ash.

Charizard lo miró y le sonrió. Extendió sus alas y de un batir se elevó en el aire produciendo un fuerte viento. Voló con gran destreza dando piruetas en el aire. Luego quedó estático en un punto y rugió con fuerza. La luz del sol se intensificó.

-es su nueva habilidad; sequia- señaló Cornelio.

Charizard sobrevoló el lugar, como si inspeccionara el terreno.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- preguntó Alexa.

-¿tú qué crees? Está buscando al loudred- respondió Ash.

Regresó decepcionado de no haberlo encontrado. Todos procedieron a realizar una práctica con sus nuevos objetos potenciadores. Charizard demostró haberse vuelto notoriamente más fuerte, Cornelio exaltó el control de ambos entrenadores sobre sus mega pokemon recién adquiridos. A Ash también le llamó la atención que lucaria cuando ejecutaba su puño bala todo su cuerpo adquiría una tonalidad plateada. Producto del boost del recubrimiento metal.

-el puño bala es un movimiento de alta velocidad y precisión- señaló Cornelio-. Sin embargo carece de poder.

Ash admiró la ráfaga de golpes que daba lucaria y un bombillo se le prendió sobre la cabeza.

-creo que se me ocurrió la forma de compensar la falta de poder.

Ash fue a donde Sara y le pidió que su gallade instruyera a lucaria en el aprendizaje de un movimiento.

-Ash ya estamos listos para la revancha- lo llamó Korrina.

-y tu estás listo pikachu?- le preguntó Ash a su fiel compañero recibiendo un enérgico asentimiento como respuestas.

Los entrenadores y sus pokemon tomaron posición.

-¿están preparados?- preguntó Cornelio haciendo de juez.

Ash, korrina y sus pokemon estaban en posición.

-¡comiencen!

-¡mega evoluciona!- Korrina tocó su piedra llave. De las piedras emergieron líneas ondulantes brillantes que se unieron e incrementaron su esplendor. Un aura multicolor rodeó a lucario y su forma cambió. El brazalete hizo como si se desintegrara. Cuando la luz cesó se vio por un instante el símbolo de la megaevolucion en el aire de los colores del arcoíris.

-ataca con hueso veloz.

-usa cola de hierro pikachu.

Cada pokemon preparó su ataque. Se lanzaron uno hacia el otro los movimientos impactaron generando una onda expansiva poderosa. A lucario se le zafó su hueso que salió volando por el aire e impactó en una roca en la distancia, produciendo una explosión notable.

-¡se han vuelto muy fuertes los dos!- dijo Alexa.

-ahora pikachu, usa rodada.

-no esta vez ¡puño incremento!

Pikachu empezó a rodar como lo había hecho antes. Pero lucario desapareció y apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Le atinó un puñetazo luminiscente a pikachu interrumpiendo la rodada. La fuerza fue tal que el roedor eléctrico chocó con una piedra dejándola destrozada.

-¡sigue!

-¡evade!

Pikachu dio un salto justo a tiempo para evitar un segundo puño incremento, pero lucario giró sobre el puño y le aplicó una patada.

-usa atactrueno.

-bloquéalo con hueso veloz.

Pikachu liberó una potente descarga eléctrica. Lucario materializó un par de huesos brillantes. Los puso en cruz frente suyo y bloquearon el movimiento eléctrico. Los relámpagos que se desprendían al contacto chisporroteaban por todo el lugar.

-avanza.

Lucario volvió a desaparecer y le atinó dos golpes a pikachu haciéndolo retroceder. Y haciendo otra vez el movimiento fugaz apareció a sus espaldas para aplicarle otro golpe. Así lo hizo consecutivamente sin dejar a pikachu tocar el suelo.

-arriba y puño incremento.

-usa atactrueno de nuevo.

Lucario le dio un golpe elevando a pikachu en el aire. El roedor recuperó su balance y lanzó una descarga hacia abajo. El ataque impacto generando otra explosión. Parecía que le hubiera dado, sin embargo lucario de alguna forma ya estaba detrás de él. Le atinó un potente puño incremento que lo mandó al suelo dejándolo incrustado.

-dale el golpe de gracia- comandó korrina.

-levántate pikachu.

Esta vez no pudo reaccionar y pikachu recibió un puño incremento descendente. El impacto generó un cráter donde el roedor eléctrico yacía derrotado.

-la batalla ha terminado- anunció Cornelio.

Ash se acercó a ver a su compañero. No estaba tan mal como creía. La mega evolución de lucario se deshizo y Korrina se acercó a ver al pokemon eléctrico.

-¿todo bien?- preguntó.

-si, no está tan mal.

-con esto ya estamos empatados.

-déjenme verlo un momento- Cornelio se acercó a ellos y examinó a pikachu- efectivamente no tiene heridas de gravedad.

Tomó una pokebola y la abrió. Un lucario apareció. Llevaba puesto un brazalete color crema.

-usa pulso cura.

El lucario puso la pata sobre la cabeza de pikachu y emitió un aura rosada. Como por arte de magia todo el daño desapareció. Pikachu espabiló y luego vitoreo.

-me alegra que estés bien pikachu- le dijo Ash.

-¡Me toca! ¡Me toca!- gritaba Sara.

-calma Sara, pikachu acaba de tener una dura batalla.

La peligrosa bufó haciendo un puchero.

"me sorprende de verdad" pensaba Cornelio "la incompatibilidad de sus auras se ha arreglado prácticamente. Con esto Korrina al fin podrá progresar"

Las prácticas continuaron por el resto del día hasta que cayó la noche. Solo Hao se quedó fuera realizando su tarea. Cada corte que realizaba debía ser minuciosamente calculado.

* * *

Estaba a punto de amanecer. Anna estaba llena de ansias. No sabía por qué. No tenía nada que perder, pero sí que ganar si un milagro ocurría. En esa penumbra la claridad iba aumentando de forma casi imperceptible. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Veía el resplandor amarillo creciendo detrás de la cadena montañosa. A penas los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron la piedra alba en sus manos resplandeció con un brillo verde agua marina. El sol fue saliendo y cuando finalmente el amanecer acabó la piedra dejó de brillar. Nada ocurrió. Anna suspiró pesadamente.

-¿gue hashesh?

-¡kiiiiiiirliaaaa!- chilló la pokemon en su lengua.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que era Shinobu. Anna escondió la piedra evolutiva detrás de ella, pero se le resbaló y cayó a un lado.

-¿umna pieda …aba?- preguntó.

-yo…esto…

Shinobu se dio unos topecitos en la cabeza indicándole que se comunicara con telepatía.

_Esto no es lo que parece._

_No? Por que parece como si quisieras evolucionar en un gallade._

La pokemon hirvió de vergüenza.

_Es que…_

Unas lágrimas traviesas se le salieron.

_Gallade dijo que no debería usar su estilo. Que solo los de su especie tenían derecho…yo solo…quise ver si ocurría algo…no se…_

_¿Quieres volverte macho?_

_¡NOOOO! solo ser uno de la especia._

_¿Un gallade hembra?_

_Si…no…¡No lo se!_

La pobre kirlia lloró desconsolada. Se sentía tan triste y humillada. Shinobu se puso sobre una rodilla y le tocó el hombro.

_No tienes que hacerle caso a gallade. Cada quien decide como pelear._

_Entonces…¿tu si crees que puedo seguir usando tu estilo de pelea?_

_Estaré personalmente ahí para que lo sepas usar bien._

Anna sonrió. Entonces su cuerpo brilló con una luz y su tamaño aumentó abruptamente. Shinobu retrocedió un paso sorprendido. Delante de él apareció una hermosa gardevoir. Ella se miró así misma y luego a Shinobu.

_Jejeje evolucioné._

_Eso veo._

_Gracias Shinobu._

Anna se acercó y le dio un casto beso sobre la lengua de él. Shinobu retrocedió rojo de vergüenza y luego…soltó un quejido de dolor. Una esfera de luz amarilla salió de su pecho y entró en Anna.

_¡lo volviste a hacer!_

_Tehe aunque esta vez fue a propósito._

Sonrió la gardevoir sacando la punta de su lengua.

_Oh ya verás._

Shinobu materializó sus cuchillas de agua. La gardevoir liberó las cuchillas del movimiento sablazo de la misma forma que había hecho hasta entonces. Intercambiaron amistosamente un par de golpes. De pronto gardevoir hizo un giro formando un halo a su alrededor que se expandió. Shinobu se echó hacia atrás evitando la onda que cortó varios árboles alrededor. Anna y el quedaron sorprendidos. Era una versión horizontal de la técnica de pikachu.

* * *

Ash se despertó al día siguiente sin abrir los ojos. Se sentía exhausto. Palpó la cama en busca de su novia. Con suerte daría con sus pechos. Pero estaba solo. Con pesadez levantó los parpados. El sol se filtraba por detrás de las cortinas. Ninguna de las chicas estaba en su cama. Pikachu estaba vuelto un ovillo en la esquina de la cama, profundamente dormido. Ash se levantó y se desperezó los musculos. Rascándose la cabeza fue al baño. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue una espalda desnuda de piel blanca rosácea. Espabiló confundido. Era Sara que estaba con el jean puesto y sin camisa. La pelirosada giró la cabeza terminando de atar su trenza. Ella lo miró estupefacta mientras se cubría el pecho. Ash cerró la puerta. Volvió a la cama y se sentó.

"Esto no será lindo" pensó.

Sara salió del baño, se puso en frente de Ash y le zampó una cachetada que le dejó la silueta de la mano derecha pintada en el rostro.

-pero si no vi tus pequeños pálidos y rosados pechos.

Otra cachetada.

-por acosador- dijo ella.

-Que yo recuerde fuiste tú la que me dio esa descripción.

-¿Quieres otra?

-no, por favor.

Ash entró al baño y se alistó. Cuando salió encontró a Sara cepillando a pikachu. El roedor parecía disfrutarlo. Del cepillo se escuchaba el sonido de electricidad estática. Sara reía por el cosquilleo de los ligeros corrientosos. Luego ella lo miró.

-vamos que tengo hambre- le dijo animada.

Ash no entendía a esa chica. En un momento estaba enojada y al siguiente no se la podía quitar de encima.

En el comedor tomaron desayuno y le dieron comida a sus pokemon.

-¿Dónde están todas?- preguntó.

-Alexa y Serena fueron al madrugón de la feria artesanal- respondió Sara masticando una tostada- y Korrina está dándole una vuelta en patines al pueblo.

-no hables con la boca llena y mira que te ensuciaste de mantequilla.

Sara se tomó el cuello de la camisa y lo jaló hacia arriba para limpiarse. Ash la sujetó de la muñeca deteniéndola.

-usa una servilleta- se la ofreció. Ella la tomó y se limpió la boca- te faltó aquí.

Ash le quitó un último rastro de mantequilla en su mejilla.

-Gracias- dijo ella y volvió su atención a la comida.

"ja si hace seis meses me dijeran que estaría actuando así durante las comidas no me lo creería" pensaba Ash.

Terminado el desayuno fueron al campo de batalla detrás del centro pokemon. Donde Shinobu, lucaria, Juanísimo y Pikante realizaban unos ejercicios matutinos. Ash tardó en reconocer a Anna evolucionada.

-a lo que vinimos- dijo Sara tomando posición en el campo. Tomó una de las pokebolas de su cinturón y la arrojó. De esta salió su slowbro.

-bien pikachu, es hora de la batalla.

Ash se inclinó y le colocó el accesorio equipado con la bola luminosa.

-¡slowbro mega evoluciona!- Sara tocó su piedra llave y su pokemon mega evolucionó.

-pikachu usa atactrueno.

Pikachu liberó una potente descarga que avanzó hacia slowbro con tanta presión que generó una zanja a su paso. El ataque impactó y slowbro bramó de dolor siendo rodeado por un torrente de energía eléctrica.

-usa espacio raro- ordenó Sara.

-bola voltio.

Pikachu dio un salto mientras la recamara cuadriculada se formaba. Alcanzó a disparar su proyectil antes de ser realentizado por el movimiento. Mega slowbro recibió otro ataque eléctrico que logró sacarlo de balance y cayó de espaldas.

-levántate slowbro- le animaba Sara.

-vamos pikachu usa atactrueno otra vez.

Pikachu fue reuniendo energía aun sin haber aterrizado. Mega slowbro giró y se irguió sobre la punta de su cola.

-usa fuerza psíquica.

Los ojos de mega slowbro brillaron con una luz azulada. Pikachu lanzó su descarga que viajaba a velocidad normal, pero su contrincante ejerció sus poderes sobre el movimiento frenándolo. El relámpago se retorció como si se negara a ceder. Entonces mega slowbro soltó un gemido de dolor perdiendo concentración. El ataque eléctrico continuó e impactó contra él. El pokemon cayó y su mega evolución se deshizo. El espacio raro desapareció y pikachu aterrizó normalmente.

-buen trabajo slowbro- le dijo Sara regresándolo a la pokebola.

-creo que la revancha del día de hoy es mía.

-je adelante, restriégame tu victoria en mi cara. Te lo ganaste. Una lástima para ti que no hiciéramos de nuevo la apuesta.

Ash la sobó tiernamente en la cabeza. Sara abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-nunca me regodearía en una victoria- le dijo sonriéndole.

-ay que lindos- los dos entrenadores se voltearon a ver un par de jóvenes que los observaba desde la entrada del centro pokemon.

Una chica de unos 10 años y de baja estatura se acercó a ellos seguida de un chespin. El color verde predominaba en su vestimenta.

-buenos días, hemos visto su pelea. Me llamo Manon y este es mi compañero Chespie.

El chepin saludó.

-el que está allá es Alan.

-mucho gusto me llamo Ash Ketchum.

-yo me llamo Sara.

El otro joven se acercó. Este era mayor quizá de unos 17 o 18 años. Era más alto que Ash. Su vestimenta era de color oscuro mayoritariamente. Tenía una bufanda azul claro en el cuello. Miró de forma seria a Sara. La chica se ocultó detrás de Ash apretándole la chaqueta.

-descuida su mirada da miedo, pero es buena persona- le dijo Manon.

-Sara, cierto?- habló Alan- ¿Esa es la única mega evolución que tienes?

-si…-contestó ella sin salir detrás de Ash.

-yo tengo una- le dijo Ash.

La dura mirada de Alan se posó en Ash. Sus ojos lo examinaron fugazmente.

-no noto que llevas una piedra llave- le dijo mostrando su mega aro negro.

-yo le presto la mía- respondió Sara en tono más fuerte, pero aun a espaldas de Ash.

-¿un piedra llave compartida? Je- bufó.

-no le veo el problema- respondió Ash- mejor tengamos una batalla.

Alan aceptó el desafío. Los entrenadores tomaron sus posiciones después de que Ash recibiera la piedra llave de Sara. Las dos chicas se pusieron a un lado del campo de batalla. Justo en ese momento llegó Korrina junto a su lucario.

-charizard yo te elijo- Ash arrojó su pokebola. De la capsula apareció el reptil de fuego soltando un poderoso rugido.

Alan esbozó una torcida y pícara sonrisa. Tomó una pokebola y la arrojo.

-¡adelante charizard!

Otro charizard apareció en el campo de batalla. Este llevaba puesto un collar plateado con una mega piedra distinta a la del charizard de Ash.

-¡responde al llamado de mi corazón! ¡Mega evoluciona!- Alan tocó su piedra llave y su pokemon llevó a cabo el proceso de mega evolución.

Ash desorbitó sus ojos al ver que piel del pokemon se tornó negra. Sus alas y su rostro adquirieron un aspecto aterrador.

-este es el mega charizard X- dijo Alan- ahora mismo su tipo secundario es dragón.

"con que una mega evolución alternativa, eh?" pensó Ash.

-¿Qué esperas?- le insistió Alan.

-¡charizard mega evoluciona!

Ash apuntó con la piedra llave de Sara a charizard y este mega evolucionó. Todo el campo fue iluminado por una potente luz de sol.

-te concedo el primer movimiento- le dijo Alan.

Ash resopló molesto por esa actitud.

-charizard usa cola dragón.

El pokemon bramó al tiempo que un aura en forma de capa de escamas se formó en su cola. Charizard batió sus alas y se elevó en el aire. Dio un giro hacia adelante con la intención de aplicarle un coletazo descendente a su contrincante.

-¡Detenlo!

El mega charizar X levantó sus garras y detuvo sin problemas el ataque.

-azótalo.

El pokemon de Alan alzó el vuelo llevándose consigo y sin ningún problema al compañero de Ash. Dio un giro en el aire y lo arrojó con fuerza al suelo. El mega charizard Y no duró mucho en ponerse de pie.

-ataca con cuchillada- ordenó Ash.

-contra ataca con garra dragón.

Las garras del mega charizard de Ash se alargaron y brillaron de color blanco, en tanto que las del mega charizard de Alan fueron cubiertas por un aura verde en forma de garra. Mega charizard Y volvió a levantar el vuelo. Los dos pokemon iniciaron una batalla aérea intercambiando golpes. Desafortunadamente era evidente la superioridad del pokemon negro. Casi ni parecía esforzarse en bloquear y contra atacar.

-la fortaleza de la mega evolución X son los ataques físicos- explicó Alan- su habilidad garra dura fortalece su potencia.

Ash apretó los dientes y los puños con impotencia.

-charizard usa ataque ala.

-sigue con ala de acero.

Los pokemon retrajeron sus garras y sus alas brillaron y se expandieron. Se lanzaron como misiles uno contra el otro y pasaron a lado y lado. Un segundo después un corte apareció en el costado del pokemon de Ash.

-puño trueno.

Mega charizard X cerró su zarpa derecha en un puño y fue cubierta de electricidad. Dio un giro en el aire y descendió sobre el compañero de Ash atinándole un golpe crítico. El impacto lo hizo caer en picada al suelo. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó se vio a charizard en estado normal y con los ojos en remolino.

El pokemon de Alan aterrizó y su mega evolución se deshizo. Ash se acercó a su amigo.

-no pareces tener mucha experiencia en la mega evolución- le dijo Alan.

-conseguí la mega piedra solo ayer- respondió Ash.

-pues te recomiendo conseguirte una piedra llave propia.

Ash no dijo nada. Alan vio a Korrina que le estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido. Él notó la piedra llave y la mega piedra.

-¿Quieres batallar?

\- puedes apostarlo- le dijo la patinadora.

Ash regresó a charizard a la pokebola y le devolvió la piedra llave a Sara. Korrina y Alan tomaron sus posiciones.

-¡Despierta el poder que hay en ti!- decía korrina dando golpes al aire- ¡mega evoluciona!

-¡mega evoluciona charizard!

Los dos pokemon mega evolucionaron quedando listos para la batalla.

-¡hueso ósea!

-¡¿HUH?!- boqueó Alan.

Con movimientos rápidos mega lucario materializó varios bastones que quedaron suspendidos en el aire girando. Acto seguido acortó la distancia fugazmente y empezó a golpear a su contrincante.

-garra dragón.

Mega charizard X dio dos zarpazos destrozando todos los huesos de luz.

-¡anillo ígneo!

El dragon de fuego se movió lo suficientemente rápido para poder atrapar la cabeza de mega lucario con una de sus zarpas. Rugió y su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas azules.

-záfate con puño incremente.

Lucario le dio un golpe al antebrazo de su captor pero este no aflojó el agarre. El pokemon de Alan lo azotó contra el suelo y se generó una potente explosión. Disipado el humo negro se vio a mega charizard X con un debilitado lucario a sus pies.

"Es fuerte" pensó Ash "Demasiado fuerte"

-¡fenomenal!- se escuchó una voz saliendo del centro pokemon.

Era un joven de baja estatura, cabello verde oscuro y piel morena. Vestía un pantalón corto de color marrón claro, una camisa blanca y por encima un chaleco verde y una pequeña corbata naranja.

-¡¿Sawyer?!- boqueó Sara.

-hola Sara, que coincidencia encontrarte aquí- dijo el chico.

El llevaba en la mano un aparato de color verde con una antena que en la punta llevaba una piedra llave.

-¿amigo tuyo?- preguntó Ash.

-él es un entrenador de Hoenn como yo- respondió ella.

-¿vas a participar en la liga, Sara? ¿Cuantas medallas tienes?- quiso saber el peli verde.

-tengo tres.

-¡tenías tres medallas!- exclamó Ash.

-si- Sara mostró su estuche con tres medallas. Las mismas tres medallas que tenía Ash.

-pues yo tengo cuatro- respondió Sawyer sacando su estuche y mostrando las medallas. Ash no reconocía ninguna- estuve viendo sus batallas- se giró hacia Alan- eres simplemente fenomenal.

-¿tu también quieres una batalla?- preguntó Alan.

-uy mejor paso, según mis lecturas estas por muy encima de mi liga.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sara.

-esto es un _tuner_\- respondió Sawyer- fue diseñado por el cerebro de la frontera Espinal. Sirve para medir las características de los pokemon en combate.

Ash hizo memoria y recordó a un entrenador de johto con un scizor y a una chica con un bagon de Hoenn.

-me gustaría tener una batalla contra tu mega, Sara- continuó el chico- solo que sería injusto ahora que vi como peleaba ¿Qué tal si tú me ves pelear con la mía?- miró a Ash- ¿Aceptas una batalla pokemon conmigo?

Ash no se negó y regresó al campo a batallar nuevamente.

-Shinobu yo te elijo- dijo Ash mandando a su greninja al campo de batalla.

-mala suerte- Sawyer arrojó una pokebola y de esta salió un sceptile que llevaba puesto un collar marrón con una mega piedra.

El chico tocó su piedra llave y se llevó a cabo el proceso de mega evolución. Como era de esperarse el cambio en el sceptile fue notorio. Su cola ahora acaba en una punta roja, las semillas de su espalda aumentaron su número, cambiando de color amarillo a rojo dependiendo de la cercanía a la cola. Las hojas en forma de daga de los brazos se volvieron rojas en la punta, y más estilizadas y afiladas. Su cresta se volvió más aguileña con una muesca en el filo.

-sceptile usa tormenta de hojas- ordenó Sawyer.

Su pokemon bramó, se dio la vuelta y su cola empezó a girar como un taladro. Una gran cantidad de hojas brillantes salieron volando hacia Shinobu.

-sustituto- ordenó Ash y Shinobu realizó un par de poses de mano. Las hojas lo golpearon y se esfumó para luego aparecer en frente de mega sceptile.

Shinobu abrió la boca bajando su lengua y le escupió al rostro una bola color celeste cubierta de veneno. Mega sceptile soltó un bramido de asco.

-¡as aéreo!- gritó Ash. Shinbu materializó unas cuchillas de luz blanca y le atinó varios tajos a su contrincante.

Mega sceptile con una zarpa se quitó la bola que se le había pegado, pero luego se le pegó a la mano. La agitó sin poder despegarla. Entonces a la esfera le crecieron espinas que lastimaron al mega pokemon y también se manifestaron los efectos del envenenamiento.

\- curiosa forma de usar una toxiestrella- comentó Alan.

-ya veo, alta velocidad. Ataques precisos y refuerzo de tácticas debilitadoras- decía Sawyer analizando los datos de su aparato- esto va en serio. Sceptile usa hoja sable.

Sceptile realizó un movimiento con sus brazos y las cuchillas de sus brazos se extendieron y brillaron.

-¡gyarados de agua!- gritó Ash.

Shinobu realizó varias poses de mano a alta velocidad. Luego se puso erguido con una mano enfrente de él y otra en lo alto. Surgió un torrente que se levantó y tomó forma de un gyarados. Sawyer y su pokemon boquearon sorprendidos. La bestia elemental arremetió. Mega sceptile se cubrió con sus cuchillas. Pese al daño del veneno y la toxiestrella resistió la acometida.

-también cuenta con ataques de poder, este pokemon es sin duda fenomenal- decía Sawyer.

-creo que hubiera tenido una batalla más entretenida con ese greninja- dijo Alan.

-vuelve a usar as aéreo- ordenó Ash.

\- defiéndete con doble golpe.

Mega sceptile extendió nuevamente sus cuchillas verdosas pero esta vez eran dentadas. Ambos pokemon intercambiaron ataques que liberaban chispas.

-su sceptile resiste bastante bien el dolor- se dijo Ash viendo que el contrincante de Shinobu ignoraba el daño del veneno y la toxistrella.

-combinación con garra dragón- ordenó Sawyer. A parte de las cuchillas las garras de mega sceptiles desprendieron un aura con forma de garra.

-usa daga venenosa- Shinobu escupió al aire una flecha venenosa. La atrapó con su lengua y atacó con ella. Movía la protuberancia como si fuera la cola de un drapion.

Los pokemon dieron otro golpe y retrocedieron.

-tormenta de hojas.

-cañón venenoso.

Mega sceptile volvió a darse la vuelta y su cola giró desplegando otra ráfaga de vientos. Shinobu dio una palmada con fuerza. Su vientre se expandió mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Luego disparó de su boca una esfera enorme de veneno. Los ataques colisionaron generando una explosión estruendosa. El charizard de Alan usó sus alas para mantener alejado el gas venenoso. La toxisfera revotó en el suelo haciendo un sonido de cristal. Desprendía aun humo venenoso.

-fenomenal como logras manipular tus intestinos de esa forma- comentó Sawyer.

-es parte de su entrenamiento de ninjitsu- dijo Ash orgulloso.

-puede hacer todo eso y no puede hablar bien…- comentó Sara.

-es hora de usar nuestra arma secreta- dijo Sawyer- ¡misil dragón!

Mega Sceptile se dio la vuelta nuevamente, su cola se rodeó de un aura verde con forma de escamas.

"¿cola dragón?" se preguntó Alan "sceptile no debería aprender ese ataque"

El mega pokemon soltó un grito de guerra y las semillas rojas en la cola explotaron liberando un fuego amarillo con forma de dragones chinos.

-¡adelante Shinobu!- gritó Ash.

Él sintió como una especie de energía brotar de su interior. No supo que era, pero sentía que Shinobu también sufría del mismo fenómeno. Iba a gritar una orden y entonces sintió un dolor punzante en el vientre. Entrenador y pokemon se doblaron sobre si mismos cayendo de rodillas al suelo en el momento que mega sceptile disparaba su cola. Shinobu estaba indefenso. Parecía que iba a ser golpeado cuando una figura se interpuso. Un lucario levantó su brazo y extendió su pata. Cuando la punta de la cola tocó la palma se detuvo en seco. El brillo que la rodeaba desapareció y la protuberancia cayó al suelo como peso muerto.

-creo que eso es suficiente- dijo Cornelio avanzando hacia Shinobu.

El greninja estaba recuperando el aliento. Sintió como si le hubieran dado una puñalada. Ash estaba en las mismas condiciones. Korrina y Sara fueron a donde estaba él.

-déjame ver.

Shinobu quitó las manos. No se veía ninguna herida. Cornelio acercó su mano y tocó el vientre de Shinobu con las yemas de los dedos. Al contacto unos símbolos de color negro aparecieron. Estaban organizados en una espiral. Cornelio retiró la mano y los dibujos se desvanecieron.

-dime el nombre de quien te enseño ninjitsu- le dijo.

-yo…mi maestro…no se su nombre…

-lo supuse

Cornelio se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ash. El color poco a poco regresaba a su rostro.

-tenemos que hablar un asunto importante. Será más tarde, por ahora todos vayan y recuperen a sus pokemon.

-gurú de la mega evolución- le habló Alan. Cornelio le dirigió una mirada- por favor, le pido que me demuestra de su poder.

El joven levantó su mano mostrando su mega aro.

-si eso quieres, lo haré. Mi única condición es que ayudes a estos jóvenes a practicar.

Alan parpadeó lentamente como si lo pensara.

-está bien.

-excelente, ahora todos vayan a descansar.

Los jóvenes entraron al centro pokemon. Sawyer le ordenó a sceptile recoger su propia cola. Nadie quiso preguntar para que la quería. En la caminata Sara tomó de la mano a Manon

-ven conmigo- y la alejó del grupo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Manon.

-eso mismo pregunto yo, que pasa contigo y ese chico?

-Alan? Es mi compañero de viaje.

-me da mala espina.

-eh?

-¿no te has dado cuenta? ¡es un lolicon!

-¿eh?...¡¿EEEEEHHHHH?!

-mira lo que se le cayó.

Sara le pasó un volante. Manon lo vio. Era un folleto de propaganda de la guardería pokemon en la ruta 7. En la imagen aparecía Bonnie, la hermana menor del líder de gimnasio de Lumiose, jugando con varios pokemon.

-pude notar como me miraba. Es una amenaza. El de seguro quiere desflorarte antes que alcances la pubertad.

-¡¿de-de-de-de-de-de-des…?!- Manon pareció hacer corto circuito.

-tienes 10 años, verdad?

-eh…si…

-¿sabes lo que le gusta más de las niñas a los pedófilos?

-eh?...no

-las v****s sin vello.

O.O

\- por eso yo estoy siempre alerta. Porque (aquí entre nos) yo me depilo por comodidad lo que causaría a esos sujetos excitación si llegaran a vérmela ¡lo cual NUNCA pasará! Por eso debes estar atenta a ese chico Alan, que de seguro quiere violarte mientras eres joven metiéndote su...

Un sonido seco interrumpió el discurso de Sara. Manon terminó en el suelo desmallada. Su cara estaba roja y sus ojos en espiral. Chespie trataba de moverla, preocupado.

El día siguió su transcurso. Hubo más entrenamiento para todos, siendo instruidos por Cornelio. Nadie era capaz de darle la talla a Alan. Era por mucho el mejor entrenador en ese lugar, con la excepción del maestro pokemon.

La noche cayó. Todos quedaron exhaustos. Hao dio un último corte y terminó de dividir el bloque en shards. McGinty lo revisó y lo acomodó junto con el resto.

-todos perfectos- dijo.

Ash se acercó a su pokemon y le ofreció la piedra noche.

-si esto es lo que en verdad deseas.

Hao miró a su entrenador. Sin romper el contacto visual puso sus manos sobre la de Ash. Con el contacto de la piedra su cuerpo se iluminó y cambió de forma. El resplandor cesó y solo un ojo amarillo miraba a Ash. Ese aegislash era de color negro con detalles amarillos. Su filo era rojo como lo era la hoja en su totalidad antes.

-bien por ti compañero.

El aegislash desvió la vista hacia la mochila de McGinty. Se acercó, metió la mano y sacó algo. Todos miraron curiosos. Era una esfera de un suave color morado con un aro amarillo en el centro.

-es una vidasfera- dijo McGinty- a cambio de vitalidad concede poder.

Hao sostuvo la vidasfera con la mano izquierda que portaba también su escudo. Extendió la derecha y una espada de brillo negro se materializó.

-¿eso es espada santa?- preguntó Ash.

-más bien parece espada maldita- comentó Sara.

Aegislash fue a una roca. La vidasfera le absorbió algo de vitalidad. Su brazo desapareció por un instante y luego la roca se desmenuzó en cubos.

-Irónico que ahora tenga un objeto que le quite energía- comentó Ash.

-su vitalidad está al nivel de un miembro del alto mando- comentó Cornelio- debiste criarlo bien.

-eh…si…-contestó Ash con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-ahora para terminar el día acompáñenme un momento los usuarios de la mega evolución.

Cornelio los llevó hasta adentrarse en el territorio montañoso. Tropezaban continuamente por estar oscuro. Sara se acercó a Ash y lo tomó de la mano queriéndose alejar de Alan. Llegaron hasta lo que parecía un terreno plano.

-quiero darles una charla para finiquitar esta sesión de entrenamiento.

Cornelio dibujó con la punta de su pie un círculo en el suelo.

-imaginen un momento que el área de este círculo es un territorio que representa el potencial de un pokemon. El tamaño varía entre individuos. Un pokemon alcanzará su mayor fuerza apenas termine de recorrerlo en su totalidad. Un entrenador es el factor que facilita la exploración de ese territorio. Una vez alcanzado el potencial máximo se puede cambiar el estilo de batallas y obtener resultados mejores o incluso peores. En los límites de ese territorio esta un muro. Si un pokemon evoluciona, el territorio crece, sin embargo su muro se fortalece. La mega evolución es lo que aumenta más el potencial de un pokemon y lo que más fortalece el muro.

Cornelio hizo una pausa.

-es duro decirlo, pero los limites existen. Mas sin embargo, romper esos muros para obtener un poder mayor también es posible. Solo que quienes lo logran en cada era pueden ser contados con los dedos de una sola mano.

-¿usted…rompió esos muros?- preguntó Ash.

-no.

Cornelio tocó su piedra llave y su lucario mega evolucionó. El mega pokemon aulló y liberó un aura intensa que se elevó al cielo como un pilar de luz azul. Los entrenadores y los pokemon presentes retrocedieron sorprendidos por lo imponente de esa aura. El resplandor cesó y la mega evolución se deshizo.

-eso…fue…- Sawyer quedó sin palabras al observar los medidores de su tuner marcando los máximos valores en todo.

Alan y Ash sudaban frio. Sara estaba con los ojos desorbitados. Korrina ya conocía el alcance de poder del equipo de su abuelo, por lo que era la que estaba mas tranquila.

-este es mi límite, el que nunca pude sobrepasar-suspiró Cornelio-. Ahora que lo han visto pueden ir a meditar en estas palabras. Excepto tu Ash, quisiera hablar a solas contigo.

Alan, Sawyer y Korrina se fueron sin objetar.

-yo me quedo- dijo Sara aferrándose al brazo del chico.

Cornelio la miró seriamente.

-déjela que se quede- le dijo Ash.

El viejo suspiró por la nariz.

-lo primero que quiero hablar es sobre el maestro de Shinobu.

-¡¿lo conoce?!

-por desgracia.

Ash y Shinobu espabilaron sorprendidos.

-es un sujeto con mentalidad bastante retorcida.

Shinobu gruñó por lo bajo, evidentemente ofendido.

-¿por qué dice eso?- preguntó Ash.

-Le ha puesto un sello a tu greninja.

-¿sello? ¿Tiene que ver con el dolor que sentimos?

-en efecto. Un limitador, solo él puede quitarlo sin repercusiones.

-¿por qué habría de hacer eso?

-eso tendrás que preguntárselo tú si vuelves a encontrártelo. Ahora lo siguiente es sobre tu pikachu, Ash.

-pikachu?

-pika?- dijo el roedor.

-es tu primer pokemon, no es así?

-lo es, hemos viajado desde siempre.

-déjame decirte que tu pikachu ya ha recorrido su territorio.

-¿Qué?

-lo que quiero decir es que de todos tus pokemon presentes, él ya no tiene potencial que explotar como está ahora.

Esas palabras le cayeron como mazo a la cabeza a Ash.

-los ítem hacen lo mismo que la mega piedra o la evolución solo que en menor medida. Y debo señalar que la bola luminosa no explota el fuerte de tu pikachu que es la velocidad. Lamento tener que ponerlo de esta forma. Tu pikachu no se hará mucho más fuerte de lo que es ahora.

-¿Cómo…? ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?!- exclamó Ash.

-¿crees que estoy mal?

Ash quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca. Entre más lo pensaba más sentido tenían esas afirmaciones. Pikachu era el que más horas de entrenamiento tenía acumuladas y aun así aduras penas le daba la talla a otros miembros del equipo con mucho menos tiempo.

-eso es todo lo que quería decirte.

Cornelio se alejó junto a su lucario. Ash quedó cabizbajo. Sus pokemon lo miraron con preocupación.

-Ash…- le quiso hablar Sara.

-lo siento- le interrumpió sin verla- ¿podrías dejarme solo? Regresa con Cornelio, por favor. Ustedes también.

Sorprendentemente Sara hizo caso y regresó al centro pokemon junto a charizard, Shinobu, Hao, Juanísimo y Pikante. Él solo quedó con pikachu que tenía sus orejas caídas. Ash se arrodilló y lo abrazo. Unos ligeros sollozos se le escaparon. No solía sentirse tan triste. Se recostó en una piedra con pikachu aun entre sus brazos. El pequeño roedor también estaba llorando y murmuraba algo en su lengua ¿acaso se estaba disculpando?

-¿Recuerdas nuestro primer día pikachu?- preguntó Ash sobreponiéndose al nudo de su garganta- no querías hacerme caso y te burlabas de mí.

Pikachu rio por lo bajo.

-cuando me salvaste de esa parvada de spearow pude ver algo en ese resplandor. Nunca supe describirlo bien- Ash levantó a su amigo. Con una mano le limpio las lágrimas- no sé lo que haya visto, solo supe que tú y yo seriamos siempre amigos y viajaríamos por el mundo entero.

Ash lo dejó en el suelo y se puso de pie.

-escucha, llegaré a la cima contigo, sí o sí. No importa eso de los limites ¡romperemos cualquier muro que se nos alce en nuestro camino!

-¡pi! ¡pikachu!- vitoreó pikachu recuperando los ánimos.

-vamos, celebremos nuestro voto ¡usa cola de hierro en esa roca!

Pikachu dio un salto. Su cola se iluminó. Dio un giro hacia el frente y le aplicó una cola de hierro descendente a la roca. Lo siguiente que vio Ash fue un resplandor. Todo quedó tan iluminado que parecía blancura pura. Tuvo una sensación familiar. La misma que sintió esa vez que justo acababa de mencionar. Ash espabiló y lo que vio fue una llanura cubierta de un césped anaranjado y cielo amarillo. Caían relámpagos por todos lados. El territorio llegaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

* * *

-usted fue muy duro con él- le reprochaba Sara a Cornelio.

-solo le dije la verdad.

-¡¿pero cómo….?!

Un potente relámpago blanco emergió del lugar que recién habían dejado. El relámpago ascendió hasta el cielo. Sara chilló cayendo al suelo. Alan y Sawyer gritaron cuando los dispositivos que tenían sus piedras llave explotaron. korrina perdió el equilibrio sobre sus patines y casi cayó a un desfiladero.

* * *

Clemont llevó su invento a su almacén. Lo puso en una repisa y se acercó a un tablero. Con un marcador escribió: 15 días sin explosiones.

-¡un nuevo record!- vitoreó.

Las luces parpadearon un par de veces. Todos los aparatos hicieron corto circuito y explotaron. La explosión fue visible por fuera de la torre como un ataque terrorista. En una esquina quedó Clemont carbonizado. Suerte que llevaba puesto su traje antibombas.

* * *

Mewoth terminó de arreglar un circuito de un panel de la estación espacial. Luego fue flotando al comedor donde los astronautas lo esperaban para comer.

-хорошая работа- le dijo uno.

Meowth tomó un poco de comida de un tarro y fue a llevársela a la boca cuando un escalofrío le erizo todos los pelos. Quedó como una mota de algodón.

-ájale jaleo…creo que algo grande ha pasado- dijo.

* * *

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- exigía saber Lysandre.

-no lo sé señor- decía Xerosic-. No solo fue el medidor de Alan. Parece que todas las estaciones de medición en las cercanías se fundieron. El resto ubicadas en otras partes de la región muestran mensajes de error de lectura o valores absurdos.

-Cornelio estaba en ese pueblo, fue él?

-las medidas que mostró antes fueron inmensas como era de esperarse de un maestro. Pero…no lo sé. Fue un pico de energía inmensurable, no hubo oportunidad de analizar algo.

Lysandre quedó pensativo. Algo había ocurrido en pueblo Geosenge.

* * *

Arceus desvió su vista a la lejanía. Pudo sentir que por un instante el balance del mundo se desequilibraba. Rayquaza miró desde el espacio, buscando el lugar de donde percibió esa fuerte presencia. Dialga, Palkia y giratina percibieron la misma presencia desde sus dimensiones. El resto de legendarios alzó su vista al cielo. Para muchos era una sensación extrañamente familiar. Otros que andaban dormidos despertaron. Yveltal fue el primero en salir de su letargo.

* * *

Todos los maestros pokemon del mundo sintieron el mismo escalofrío electrizante. Aquel entrenador que estaba consagrado como el más fuerte del mundo entero alzó su vista al cielo nocturno de la región de Kalos.

-oho parece que me perdí algo interesante- rio.

El hombre milenario admiró el mismo cielo. Esa sensación solo la había sentido pocas veces en su larguísima vida

-je ¿acaso este viento anuncia una nueva era por venir?- se preguntó

* * *

-¡¿Ash, donde estás?!- gritó Sara habiendo regresado con Cornelio. El lugar estaba lleno de polvo.

-lucario- dijo Cornelio.

Con un ademan de su mano el pokemon generó una corriente de aire que disipó el polvo.

-¡Ash!- chilló Sara al verlo tumbado en el suelo. Levantó con cuidado su cabeza- ¡¿Estás bien?!

-eso…creo- contestó como si estuviera medio ido. Sus pokemon lo miraron con preocupación.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- cuestionó Sara.

-ahí- señaló Cornelio y su lucario cauteloso se acercó a un cráter en el suelo. Movió unas rocas y sacó al compañero de Ash.

-pikachu- susurró Ash y se levantó.

Se acercó a donde estaba lucario. Ash quedó en shock extremo cuando vio a su compañero. El resto de pokemon abrió los ojos como platos y dejaron colgadas sus mandíbulas. El roedor eléctrico no entendió que le veían. Pero notaba que algo se sentía diferente. Se miró a si mismo y chilló espantado. Se palpó las orejas. Miró su cola mientras la movía. Examinó su cuerpo freneticamente. Finalmente miró a Ash con ojitos aguados y chilló por lo bajo.

-chu…rai?

**To be continued…**


	33. Especial 1 de 3

**Especial 1 de 3 (antes de la continuación)**

Era medio día. El indicador de eso era el Sol que estaba en la posición más alta en el cielo. No había ni una sola nube en el cielo. Predominaba el azul. El azul del cielo y el azul del mar que se fundían borrosamente en el horizonte. Snorlax flotaba boca arriba en ese de único color mientras mascaba un hueso de gyarados. Había perdido la cuenta de los días que estuvo a la deriva en el mar y por culpa de tormentas y el constante ataque de pokemon salvajes no sabía dónde se encontraba. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir nadando hasta encontrar tierra firme. Su instinto de seguro lo guiaría a donde quiera que hubiera comida. Terminó de comerse el hueso y se dispuso a dormir una siesta a la deriva. Tan solo roncó un par de veces cuando su cabeza se topó con algo. Se puso en posición vertical flotando en el agua y dio la vuelta.

Ahí en medio del océano estaba una peculiar estructura. No era una isla; se veía como un castillo flotante. Sus muros eran de un color mohoso. Snorlax miró a ambos lados. Estaba en un costado de la estructura. Nadó lentamente rodeándola hasta encontrar unas escaleras que le permitieron subir. La puerta era de enormes proporciones. Pasó el umbral y disfrutó de la refrescante sensación de sombra. El lugar era espacioso. El techo estaba elevado varias docenas de metros arriba y era soportado por gruesas columnas.

Tenía sueño, pero el hambre lo mantenía despierto. Quería comer algo. Rebuscó en el lugar algo que pudiera comer. Abrió algunas vasijas viejas que estaban llenas de polvo y restos de cosas que ya no se podían identificar. Cansado de rebuscar llegó al final de la recamara. Ahí estaba una pileta octagonal con un agua tan traslucida e inmóvil que casi daba la impresión que no hubiera agua. Snorlax se recostó y probó un poco. A penas supo que no era salada metió la cabeza y tragó agua a presión como una bomba hidráulica. Sin importar cuanto bebía el nivel del agua nunca bajó. Cuando estuvo satisfecho dio una vuelta para quedar boca arriba. Soltó un prolongado suspiro de satisfacción.

Cuando se disponía de tomar una siesta notó algo en el techo. Una estatua dorada de una criatura que no reconocía. Le restó importancia y se dispuso a dormir.

De pronto escuchó un siseo. Espabilo confuso. Miró hacia arriba y vio como los ojos de la estatua brillaron. Dejando de ser un objeto inanimado descendió desenrollando su largo cuerpo. De un ágil movimiento snorlax se puso de pie y tomó pose de batalla. La criatura llegó serpenteando hasta él. Pese a su aspecto no emitía un aura intimidante. Snorlax se relajó y le permitió acercarse. Esa criatura dorada le ofreció algo en su boca. Él lo tomó. Era un cilindro escarlata. Le dio unas vueltas analizándolo. Lo mordió y soltó un sonido de desagrado. Lo tiró al piso desinteresadamente provocando un rugido chillón de la criatura. Fue y recogió el objeto para ofrecérselo otra vez, pero Snorlax gruñó fastidiado. En su idioma dijo que tenía hambre.

La criatura asintió. Miró para otro lado y de sus ojos disparó unos rayos de luz amarilla. Cuando impactaron en el suelo se generó un resplandor. De la nada se materializó una mesa con todo un festín de reyes sobre ella. La boca de snorlax se hizo agua inmediatamente. Se abalanzó sobre la mesa como un pyroar sobre su presa. Devoró en cuestión de segundos todos los exquisitos platillos tirando los platos que vaciaba. Apenas terminó soltó un sonoro y prolongado eructo. Completamente satisfecho se acostó en el suelo dispuesto a tomar una siesta. Emprendería su viaje en la noche bajo la guía de las estrellas.

Escuchó otro siseo y la cabeza de la criatura entró en su campo visual. Volvía a tener esa cosa en la boca. Fastidiado Snorlax lo aceptó como agradecimiento por la comida. Lo palpó un poco sin saber lo que era. Entonces escuchó un click y luego se abrió desplegando una tela. Lo que vio snorlax ese día, le cambió la vida.**.**


	34. Especial 2 de 3

**Especial 2 de 3**

Oshawott andaba cabizbajo por las costas cercanas a pueblo paleta. No debería haber salido del laboratorio del profesor Oak por cuestiones de seguridad, pero le daba igual. Tenía los ánimos por los suelos. Pensaba que entre las docenas de pokemon que habitaban el laboratorio podría hallar finalmente una pareja. Lamentablemente se equivocó. Él fue rechazado por TODAS y cada una de las hembras del lugar. Desde las más pequeñas hasta las más grandes. Desde el tipo acero hasta el tipo volador. Ya estaba cansado de intentar y de que su corazón parara siendo destrozado. Tomó asiento en una piedra en la costa. No tenía ni ganas de nadar. Soltó un largo suspiro de tristeza.

-¿por qué la cara larga pequeñín?

-¡oshaaa!

Oshawott resbaló y cayó de espaldas al suelo. se puso de pie de un brinco con el corazón a mil. Ahí al lado de la piedra estaba un viejo de ropas gastadas, sentado en una sillita de madera corroída y con una caña en las manos que de seguro había lidiado con muchos pokemon en su historia de vida útil.

-tu corazón está agitado como un mar durante una tormenta- dijo el viejo. Sus ojos eran tan estrechos que parecían estar cerrados- lo que buscas es la calma que apacigüe tus aguas.

Un signo de interrogación se formó sobre la cabeza de oshawott. El viejo recogió su caña. Con movimientos lentos, pero precisos la guardó en una mochila desgastada junto a la silla plegable de madera.

-parece que hoy no fue mi día de suerte- dijo el anciano con gracia, no con desanimo- pero quizá si sea el tuyo.

El viejo caminó hacia oshawott y lo miró con calidez. Luego giró la cabeza y señaló hacia lo lejos en la playa.

-si sigues avanzando por la costa, puede que halles lo que buscas.

El pokemon de agua miró a lo lejos sin entender. Se volvió para ver al viejo y dio un respingo cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí. Recorrió los alrededores con la mirada sin encontrarlo. Volvió a ver hacia donde había señalado. Sin nada que perder avanzó en esa dirección. No encontró nada en el trayecto hasta que escuchó un chillido. Apresuró el paso. Cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina vio a tres entrenadores atacando a un shellder.

-vamos machoke vuelve a usar puntapié.

El pokemon tipo lucha acató la orden y le propinó una patada que mandó al pokemon contra unas rocas. El impacto produjo un sonido seco.

-uuhhh no se le rompió el caparazón- rio otro de los entrenadores.

-mi turno, graveler usa golpe roca.

El pokemon avanzó con su mano superior derecha brillando. Estaba a punto de dar el golpe cuando una pequeña figura se acercó por un costado y le dio un tajo con una cuchilla de agua. El pokemon roca/tierra bramó de dolor. oshawott le atinó dos tajos más que lo debilitaron.

-¡¿pero qué cosa es esa?!- gritó uno de los entrenadores regresando a su graveler.

-jamás había visto ese pokemon.

-oho yo lo quiero. Beedrill usa ataque furia.

El pokemon insecto arremetió. Oshawott comenzó a repeler sus aguijones con su concha afilada.

-¡huye mientras yo los distraigo!- le dijo oshawott al shellder.

De un solo tajo hizo retroceder al beedrill, dejó su concha en su vientre y le disparó una hidrobomba que le dio de lleno al pokemon insecto.

-es chiquito pero peligroso- dijo el segundo entrenador regresando a su beedrill a su pokebola.

-je valdrá la pena tenerlo. Machoke tajo cruzado.

Oshawott volvió a disparar una hidrobomba. El ataque acertó pero machoke siguió avanzando bajo la protección de sus brazos en X. cuando estuvo cerca abrió sus brazos terminando de bloquear el ataque. oshawott volvió a empuñar su concha y lo atacó.

-¡detenlo!

Cerrando sus palmas machoke detuvo a osawott en medio del aire. El pokemon pataleó sin soltar su concha.

-ahora desarme.

Oshawott recibió un manotazo repentino que le hizo soltar su concha y lo tiró al suelo.

-ataca con punta pie.

Sin dejar que se levantara machoke le propinó una patada que mandó a oshawott contra una roca dejándola destrozada por el impacto.

-pokebola ve.

El entrenador arrojó la pokebola y esta golpeó a oshawott mas no hubo resultado.

-¿huh? ¿Qué pasa?- cuestionaba el entrenador.

-eso creo que significa que ya tiene dueño.

El entrenador del machoke puso una cara de disgusto.

-entonces no me sirve de nada. Machoke usa tajo cruzado.

El pokemon lucha se dispuso a lanzar su siguiente ataque. En ese momento shellder apareció volando y golpeó su cabeza. A esa distancia liberó un ataque de supersónico que aturdió al contrincante. Machoke se agitó y el shellder cayó al suelo dando vueltas.

-¿Qué haces? ¡te dije que escaparas!- le reprendió oshawott.

El pokemon soltó unas lágrimas y emitió unos sonidos que oshawott no pudo entender. Viendo de cerca tenía su lengua lastimada.

-se han pasado de listos ustedes dos- dijo el entrenador. Su machoke había salido del aturdimiento.

-machoke acábalos a ambos con onda certera.

El pokemon bramó y levantó sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Una esfera de luz amarilla bien intensa fue tomando forma. Oshawott localizó su concha. Salió corriendo hacia ella y la tomó al tiempo que machoke lanzó su ataque. La usó como escudo y frenó el proyectil. Pero después de escuchar unos crujidos la concha se rompió. Por el impacto del ataque oshawott salió volando y se chocó con shellder y ambos terminaron de nuevo contra las rocas.

-¿por qué?- Se quejó oshawott- si detuve antes un rayo solar con ella.

Miró a shellder. Su caparazon se había agrietado. Derramaba lágrimas de dolor.

-no…- oshawott se puso de pie sacando fuerzas de donde no las había.

-una vez más machoke- ordenó el entrenador y su machoke preparó el siguiente ataque. Los otros entrenadores reían y vitoreaban.

Oshawott siguió avanzando hasta shellder.

-así me cueste la vida…voy a salvarte…

Entonces oshawott sintió un poder emerger de él. Shellder lo vio acercándose y estiró su lengua hacia la pata que le extendía. En el momento que tocó a shellder sintió que algo cambió. Hubo un intenso resplandor que cegó a los entrenadores.

Machoke lanzó su ataque el cual se encontró repentinamente con una onda cortante de agua. La cual lo partió a la mitad y siguió avanzando hasta golpearlo. Se produjo una explosión de vapor y luego machoke cayó de espaldas debilitado.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- exclamó el entrenador.

A penas enfocaron la vista los entrenadores admiraron estupefactos a una criatura diferente a la anterior. El pokemon de Ash miró con fiereza a los tres. El entrenador regresó a su machoke y salieron corriendo despavoridos.

-más vale que corran- masculló furioso- eh? me siento diferente.

Se miró a sí mismo. Estaba más alto.

-gracias- el shellder también había cambiado. Se había vuelto más grande, ya no tenía su lengua y su caparazón exterior era de un bello color celeste.

-eres…muy valiente…

Cloyster se acercó y le depositó un beso en la mejilla. Lo que le provocó un vuelco al corazón y un desmayo a su salvador. Pero enseguida se levantó con una expresión seria.

-solo por si las dudas- le habló a cloyster- ¿eres hembra verdad?

-eh…si.

-Ok.

Y dewott se volvió a desmayar de felicidad.


	35. Especial 3 de 3

**Especial 3 de 3**

Bayleef se encontraba recostada sobre una cama de hojas en medio de un claro en el territorio del laboratorio del profesor Oak. Las hojas estaban entretejidas con una seda e impregnadas con un dulce aroma. Esos días había estado entrenando por cuenta propia para distraerse y cuando terminaba cierto pokemon le gustaba mimarla hasta que recuperara energías. El susodicho llegó con paso alegre con una canasta de hojas llenas de bayas. Las habilidades manuales de leavanny eran sorprendentes. Él le ofreció la canasta y bayleef comió las deliciosas frutas. Después el pokemon bicho planta levantó sus cuchillas y disparó un rayo de luz blanca de cada uno. Al elevarse se dispersaron aumentando la luz del lugar. Después Leavanny empezó a realizarle un masaje en el lomo con golpecitos de sus tenazas al tiempo que emitía un sonido agradable que se llevaba todo el cansancio de ella.

-muchas gracias – le dijo bayleef.

-no hay por qué- respondió leavanny siguiendo con sus cuidados- te has estado esforzando mucho últimamente.

-si…es que ya lo decidí.

-hmm? Que decidiste?

-decidí que voy a evolucionar.

El masaje y el sonido de leavanny se detuvieron. Coincidencialmente el día soleado llegó a su fin.

-¿evolucionar?- preguntó.

-si, quiero volver ser útil a Ash.

-oh…- leavany reanudó su masaje- y…como luce tu forma evolucionada?

-pues…muy parecida, solo que más grande.

-aja.

-y estos…bultos en mi cuello se vuelven pétalos de flor.

-oohh.

-ah y la hoja de mi cabeza cambia por unas antenitas o algo así.

Leavanny quedó petrificado y con una cara de horror. Bayleef lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó.

-¿vas…a perder tu hoja?- tartamudeó él.

-eh? pues si…es lo que le pasa a los que son como yo.

Leavanny agachó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar. Bayleeg espabiló confundida.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó acercándose.

-oh no es nada- respondió dándose la vuelta y limpiándose el rostro.

-tiene que ser algo- bayleef le insistió dándole un topecito en un costado.

-es que…es que….

-si?

-amo tu hoja.

Bayleef dio un respingo y el color se le subió al rostro.

-¿que-que-que estás diciendo?

-es que…yo te amo- dijo leavanny con ojos brillantes.

-eh? eh? eh?

-dije que te amo.

-¿desde…desde cuándo?

-poco después de que te empezara ayudar…simplemente me enamoré- leavanny acarició cuidadosamente el rostro de la hembra. Bayleef le permitió el tacto. Luego él alzó su brazo y acarició la superficie de la hoja en su cabeza.

-te amo tal y cual eres.

-eres un egoísta- se quejó bayleef inflando los cachetes.

-lo se…pero si de todas formas decides evolucionar ¡yo te seguiré amando!

Bayleef examinó la expresión que hacía leavanny. Parecía honesto.

-¿de verdad te gusta tanto mi hoja?- preguntó.

-me gusta todo de ti.

Bayleef se volvió a sonrojar.

-bueno…quizá no sea…necesario que evolucione.

Leavanny no pudo de la emoción y abrazó el largo cuello de bayleef. Ella se tensó por un momento y luego le correspondió el abrazo con sus lianas. Ladeó el rostro para sentirlo mejor.

* * *

Snivy dio un salto y en medio del aire dio varias vueltas. Al final dio un coletazo descendente ejecutando una hoja espada. Sceptile tan solo puso su propia hoja espada en la trayectoria del ataque y lo bloqueo. Después snivy se impulsó hacia atrás y extendió sus lianas para darle un golpe en el rostro, pero sceptile atrapó ambas lianas con una sola zarpa y azotó a snivy contra el suelo. Ella odiaba cuando eso pasaba. Se puso de pie y retrajo las lianas que sceptile soltó voluntariamente. Snivy hizo un cambio de táctica y le guiñó un ojo a sceptile mandando a volar corazoncitos rosados. Sceptile se quedó serio y dejó a los corazones llegar a él.

Snivy cantó victoria. Pero acto seguido sceptile bramó de golpe y el brillo rosado que lo rodeaba se disipó.

-je después de ese darkrai nada parece afectarme ya- comentó sceptile acomodándose su ramita en la boca.

Snivy procedió a realizar su último ataque. Dio otro salto en el aire y giró sobre su eje vertical produciendo un remolino de hojas. Finalmente giró hacia el frente lanzando una poderosa tormenta de hojas. Sceptile preparó sus hojas espadas. Apenas el ataque estuvo a su alcance ejecutó rápidos y poderosos tajos que bloquearon todas y cada una de las hojas. Snivy desorbitó los ojos al ver eso. En cuanto tocó suelo sceptile ya estaba enfrente suyo con el brazo en lo alto. Ella vio claramente y sin poder hacer nada como esa cuchilla luminiscente descendía sobre ella. Pensaba que iba a ser golpeada cuando el ataque de sceptile se detuvo a meros milímetros de ella.

-y con eso ya hemos terminado- dijo el pokemon sonriente y tomando una postura relajada- vuélveme a retar cuando quieras. No hay muchas cosas que hacer aquí de cualquier forma.

Sceptile se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse, pero Snivy le cortó el paso.

-¿necesitas algo más?- preguntó Sceptile.

-si- contestó snivy y se señaló a si misma con una pata- quiero que me hagas tu pareja.

Sceptile parpadeó rápidamente tratando de procesar esas palabras.

-huh?

-¿no me oíste? Dije que quiero que me aceptes como pareja.

-eh…y por qué?

-ya he retado y vencido al resto de los pokemon macho tipo planta a excepción de ti. He estado esperando para conseguir un macho fuerte como tú.

-bueno yo…espera, venciste a torterra y bulbasaur?

-bulbasaur caía siempre en mi atracción y a torterra lo dejé patas arriba por querer presumir su movimiento de trepa rocas.

* * *

-¡Que alguien por favor me ayude!- gritaba torterra pataleando y balanceándose sobre su caparazón.

* * *

-ya veo- contestó Sceptile.

-por eso quiero que me tomes como pareja- siguió insistiendo Snivy.

-aun si lo dices eres algo…

Unas líneas de medidas imaginarias se dibujaron en el aire y recalcaron la diferencia en tamaño entre ambos pokemon.

-¿El problema es que soy pequeña?

-eh…si, la verdad.

\- entonces para ser tu hembra tendría que ser una completamente evolucionada.

-por supuesto.

-bien, lo voy a hacer.

-ah bueno ¡espera! ¡¿Qué?!

-evolucionaré hasta mi última etapa y cuando lo haga vas a aceptarme como pareja.

-momentico yo no he aceptado nada.

-tranquilo, ya verás que seré tu hembra ideal.

Y dicho eso snivy salió corriendo dejando una estela de polvo a su paso. Una gota de sudor se formó en la nuca de sceptile.

Mientras tanto en otra área.

-esa tramposa me las va a pagar- mascullaba bulbasaur después de haber recibido una paliza de snivy.

Tenía que regresar al área más poblada a recuperarse. En su camino bulbasaur escuchó unos extraños sonidos. Miró a su alrededor y el alma casi se le sale cuando vio a heracross succionando sabia de un árbol. Aguantando la respiración empezó a caminar de puntitas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Y como típico cliché pisó una rama que crujió al partirse. El sonido de succión se detuvo y esa fue su señal para salir corriendo. Estaba muy lastimado para ir a toda velocidad. El sonido de las alas de heracross llegó hasta él y sus garras atraparon su bulbo.

-nononononono.

Heracross puso su boca en la parte superior de su bulbo y comenzó a succionar el néctar de su interior.

-¡suéltame!- gritó bulbasaur y desplegó sus látigos cepas. Le empezó a dar golpecitos que no parecía sentir. Maldijo el estar tan débil.

Con ese sabor tan dulce heracross quedó extasiado y privado de razón. Lo único que hacía era succionar y succionar y succionar y succionar y chupar y succionar y succionar y succionar y lamer y succionar.

-¡Que me sueltes!

Bulbasaur disparó un débil rayo solar desde su bulbo. Parte del ataque le entró en la boca a heracross y le dio en el rostro. Fue suficiente para hacer volver en si al pokemon. Agitó su cabeza sacudiéndose el aturdimiento. Pudo ver que bulbasaur estaba arrastrándose en el suelo intentando alejarse de él.

-ay no ¿que hice?- heracross se acercó.

Bulbasaur dejó escapar un llanto cuando lo volvió a agarrar. Pero en lugar de volver a consumir sus fluidos corporales lo llevó a donde el profesor Oak para que lo sanara.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno este es el último especial intermedio. En el próximo capítulo ya reanudaré la historia y el desenlace de la historia de snivy sceptile lo pondré mas adelante. Me imagino que todos ya estarán enterados del anuncio de Pokemon Sun y Pokemon moon ¡eso me emociona! ¡pokemon es para toda la vida! Bueno veré si llego a continuar esta historia al finalizar kalos con eso…pero honestamente preferiría poner una o dos sagas propias antes que Sun y moon. Aunque es muy pronto para hablar de eso. Veremos que nos depara el futuro. Nos leemos luego.


	36. Negación, resolución y aceptación

**Capítulo 36: negación, resolución y aceptación.**

Había olvidado la única vez que sintió aquella sensación. Recordó sus días como un pequeño pichu que jugaba con sus camaradas en el jardín trofeo en la región de Sinnoh. Toda su vida era placidez hasta que un día llegó un hombre del cual se hizo su amigo. Le agradó tanto que no le molestó irse con él. Fui a un lugar aún más amplio que su jardín en la región de Kanto. Se encariñó con él y lo admiró por su conocimiento. Hasta que un día ese evento ocurrió. Sus lazos con él se fortalecieron tanto que logró evolucionar. No fue por voluntad propia; lo tomó de sorpresa. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido no le agradó. Tosa esa amistad se echó al traste. Lo odió a él y a cualquiera de su especie. Aquel hombre tras cansarse de lidiar con él lo mantuvo en confinamiento hasta que un día se lo ofreció a un chico de 10 años quien le devolvió la confianza en los humanos.

Curioso que nunca le revelara eso a Ash, ni aun habiendo visitado su región natal. Ahora ese cambió volvió a ocurrir y nuevamente no fue por voluntad propia ¿Quién iba imaginar que caería en un yacimiento de rocas trueno cuando destrozara esa piedra? De nada servía lamentarse, pero igual lo hacía. Ahí en el campo abierto de pueblo Geosenge el recién evolucionado Raichu reposaba con la panza sobre la plana cabeza de Moai, el probopass. Quería estar estático como ese pokemon. Cualquier movimiento que hiciera le recordaba que su anatomía no era la misma. Su cola era absurdamente larga, los dedos de sus patas delanteras eran tan pequeños que casi no se notaban y sus orejas eran anchas y cortas, ya no las podía mover con la misma habilidad para ubicar sonidos. Aun así logro escuchar a alguien acercarse. Pikante se subió sobre la cabeza de Moai parándose en el borde.

-¿cuánto más vas a seguir así?- le preguntó la pikachu.

Raichu no respondió. Pikante estiró su patita, tomó con cuidado una de esas espirales en la oreja y se la jaló. Cuando la soltó la protuberancia retomó su forma original. Pikante, juguetonamente, repitió la misma acción.

-déjame- masculló el roedor eléctrico, pero ella no se detuvo- que me dejes.

Pikante no le hizo caso.

-¡Dije que me dejes!- gritó Raichu poniéndose de pie.

-¿Quieres pelear? Adelante- le incitó Pikante. Raichu gruñó liberando chispas de sus mejillas.

Sin embargo no respondió a la provocación y tomó asiento en su lugar cruzándose de brazos.

-hagas, lo que hagas no puedes volver a ser un pikachu- le reprochó Pikante- no puedes regresar el tiempo y cambiar las cosas.

-de hecho si…- un bombillo de 200 vatios se encendió sobre la cabeza de Raichu- ¡eso es!

El roedor eléctrico se puso de pie de un brinco y miró a Pikante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡eres una genio! ¡Gracias!- exclamó y la levantó para estrecharla en un abrazo.

Luego la dejó y saltó a tierra. La pikachu quedó anonadada por el cambio tan repentino de humor. Raichu emprendió la carrera de regreso al lugar donde Ash y los demás estaban entrenando. Tenía esperanzas ¡podía corregir ese incidente! Corrió tan rápido como pudo. Fue después de un tiempo que notó lo rápido que se movía. Iba dejando una estela de polvo a su paso como una draga mecánica. Perdió el control y tropezó. Para evitar caer de cara ejecutó el movimiento rodada. Pudo notar que giraba con potencia notablemente mayor. Tampoco pudo dominar la inercia con la que giraba y la velocidad y fuerza del movimiento iban en aumento. Temió herir a alguien. En un intento por frenar su movimiento extendió la cola. Como resultado terminó siendo catapultado hacia las alturas. Todo el mundo le giraba. Terminó por estrellarse en el suelo frenando finalmente.

Raichu soltó un quejido de dolor mientras se levantaba. Su visión estaba bloqueada por el polvo levantado. Sintió que había caído sobre algo blando.

-¡charizard!- escuchó el grito de Ash.

La nube de polvo se disipó y Raichu pudo notar que estaba dentro de un cráter encima de un inconsciente charizard. Soltó un grito de sorpresa y arrepentimiento.

-¿Por qué lo atacaste pikachu ¡digo! Raichu?- quiso saber Ash.

El roedor eléctrico trató de explicar que no fue su intención.

-fue una potente rodada- comentó Cornelio- evidentemente cargada al máximo. Terminó siendo un golpe fulminante para charizard. Suerte que lo habías mega evolucionado justo antes de recibir el ataque.

"¿vencí a charizard de un golpe?" se preguntó Raichu "¿y estaba mega evolucionado? Bueno fue un ataque sorpresa con una rodada ya al máximo poder pero igual ¡¿en verdad lo vencí de un golpe?!"

Raichu salió del cráter y Ash regresó a charizard a su pokebola.

-¿ya decidiste aceptar el cambio amigo?- le preguntó Ash. Raichu hizo una mueca- vamos. Muéstrame algo más.

El roedor eléctrico no estaba seguro de hacerlo. Pero le ganó la curiosidad y accedió.

-muy bien pikachu ¡digo! Raichu- dijo Ash señalando a lo lejos- ¡usa ataque rápido!

El roedor eléctrico se puso en cuatro y comenzó a correr. Fue acelerando hasta que ejecutó el ataque propiamente dicho. Esta vez se aseguraría de mantener el balance. Raichu salió disparado. Esa velocidad fue realmente sorprendente. Se sentía menos ligero, pero más potente. Entonces en medio del recorrido tuvo un misterioso boost de velocidad. Fue incluso más rápido, volvió a perder el balance y esa vez rastrillo el terreno con el rostro. Cuando se detuvo escupió la tierra que le había entrado en la boca. Miró hacia atrás y estaba a varias docenas de metros de donde se encontraba Ash y los demás. Emprendió el regreso intentando otro ataque rápido. Volvió a acelerar, se mantuvo atento. Tal como esperaba tuvo ese aumento repentino de velocidad y logró con éxito conservar el balance. Pasó de largo a Ash y sus amigos dejando una estela blanca a su paso. Serena se sostuvo su falda. Korrina no tuvo ese problema gracias a sus mallas.

-eso no es ataque rápido- señaló Cornelio- es velocidad extrema.

Raichu fue desviándose poco a poco haciendo una curva de gran arco en medio del terreno. De pronto su velocidad aumentó de nuevo. En esa ocasión rebotó como pelota después de tropezar. Ya se encontraba tan aturdido que no intento inmediatamente de ponerse de pie. Los entrenadores llegaron a su lugar. Ash lo revisó de inmediato.

-esto es muy interesante- comentó Cornelio con una sonrisa.

-¿no será que le parece gracioso?- inquirió Sara.

-no, no me refiero a eso.

-¿entonces a qué?

-al parecer Raichu tiene la habilidad impulso.

Los presentes parpadearon sorprendidos.

-¿los raichu pueden tener esa habilidad?- cuestionó Korrina.

-un tema que ha surgido recientemente es el "aprendizaje" de habilidades. Un pokemon podría llegar a tener más de una habilidad, incluso alguna que naturalmente no posea su especie.

-¿lo dice en serio?- preguntó Ash con incredulidad.

-bueno es un tema muy reciente y yo soy de la vieja escuela, no estoy tan informado.

-¿y se hace llamar maestro pokemon?

La ceja de Cornelio hizo su tic con el comentario de Sara. Aclaró su garganta y prosiguió.

-de lo que he escuchado, sé que se ha descubierto que los pokemon pueden tener una gama de habilidades que adquirir dependiendo de la especie. Es el mismo formato que el de movimientos. Aunque como dije es un tema muy reciente y los parámetros siguen investigándose.

-pero pikachu ¡digo! Raichu…eso significa que tenemos una gran oportunidad- dijo Ash- Cornelio nos dijo que enfocarnos en el ataque y ataque especial no era trabajar en tu fuerte que de hecho es la velocidad. Los raichu son lentos y menos agiles que los pikachu si estos son evolucionados muy pronto, pero tú fuiste un pikachu desde el día que te dieron como mi inicial.

-¿no te lo dieron como pichu?- preguntó Korrina.

-ahora que lo pienso…no- respondió Ash- y evolucionan po amistad…Que raro. Hablaré luego con el profesor Oak de eso. En fin, Pikachu ¡digo! Raichu- el roedor eléctrico miró el brillo en los ojos de su entrenador- con tu experiencia y nueva habilidad hay un mundo de posibilidades.

El pokemon eléctrico hizo una mueca de tristeza. Bajó sus orejas y su rostro. Ya no estaba seguro como antes de revertir la evolución después de verle esa cara a Ash.

-amigo…- Ash se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y sobarle la cabeza- a veces el cambio debemos aceptarlo cuando nos viene. No puedo imaginar cómo es evolucionar, pero…cuando me separé de Misty y Brock por primera vez no pude asimilarlo de forma inmediata. Inconscientemente creí que íbamos a viajar juntos para siempre. Aun así logré aceptar que a en ocasiones no tenemos más opción que salir de nuestra zona de confort.

-es muy cierto pikachu- le dijo Alexa arrodillándose junto a Ash- crecer y cambiar es difícil, sin embargo nos ayuda.

-esa velocidad que mostraste estuvo super genial- chilló Korrina- no cabe duda que realmente te puedes volver más fuerte de esta forma.

-yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Serena.

-me parecías más lindo como pikachu, pero ya que…me parece increíble tu fuerza- dijo Sara.

Raichu se sintió apenado por tanta atención. Unos temblores se sintieron. Al darse la vuelta vieron a Pikante trayendo de regreso a Moai. Raichu se sintió apenado por haberlos dejado así tan de repente.

-entonces no se diga más- dijo Ash- comencemos el entrenamiento.

_Gurugurguru_

-en cuanto almorcemos.

Todos perdieron el balance y cayeron al suelo.

…

-ya se lo he dicho- decía Alan por su holocaster- lo único que presencié fue una transición de un pikachu a un raichu.

-eso no puede ser posible- decía Xerosic- ¿cómo una evolución ordinaria sería capaz de producir tanta energía?

-usted dígamelo, es el científico.

El gordo de anteojos gruñó ofendido.

-suficiente- intervino Lyssandre- Alan, quiero que vigiles por un tiempo a ese joven y al pokemon de los que hablas. Quiero que me des un reporte cuando lo consideres necesario. Te enviaremos un reemplazo para tu mega aro de inmediato.

-sí, señor.

La llamada se cortó.

…

-¿la evolución de un pikachu? ¿En serio?- inquiría Espinal.

-le digo la verdad- decía Sawyer en el video teléfono- cuando evolucionó fue sorprendente. Libero una luz que parecía un relámpago y mi tuner explotó.

El cerebro de la frontera quedó pensativo.

-dime el nombre del entrenador.

-Ash ketchum de pueblo paleta.

Espinal tecleó los datos y confirmó la información.

-efectivamente su pokemon inicial fue un pikachu…¿Qué es esto? No ha ganado ni una liga. Solo la liga menor de las islas naranjas y…la batalla de la frontera de Kanto? No puede ser. Sawyer indagaré más sobre este sujeto. Te mandaré un reemplazo de tu tuner. Échale un ojo mientras tanto y hablaremos luego.

-claro.

Sawyer colgó.

…

Raichu corría por los amplios campos cercanos a pueblo Geosenge. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a su velocidad y a los boost de esta. Eso sí, le costaba girar. Pero no tropezar para patinar con el rostro era un gran avance.

-muy bien pikachu ¡digo! Raichu. Ahora probemos esquivando unos ataques.

Ash le pidió asistencia al par de lucarios. Los pokemon accedieron y dispararon cada uno una esfera aural. Los proyectiles volaron hacia el roedor eléctrico. Raichu hizo un esfuerzo por esquivarlos acelerando y cambiando de dirección. Lamentablemente los ataques impactaron muy cerca de él haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Raichu deseó con todas sus fuerzas no volver a dragar el terreno con el rostro y…su deseo se hizo realidad. Espabiló sorprendido cuando notó que estaba andando a ras de piso sin mover sus patas. Para frenar su andada clavó la punta de su cola a manera de ancla hasta detenerse. El jalón de la cola lo hizo irse en dirección contraria. Raichu quedó suspendido en el aire. Movía sus extremidades con nerviosismo por no entender lo que ocurría.

-pikachu ¡digo! Raichu- le llamo Ash acercándose- vaya. Parece que aprendiste levitón.

-rai?

La fuerza de gravedad volvió a actuar y raichu cayó al suelo. Desenterró su cola del suelo y la agitó para quitarse la tierra. La admiró por un momento. Era como si notara por primera vez lo más larga que se había vuelto. Podía moverla con más grados de libertad que su anterior cola de forma casi fija.

-probemos ahora con cola de hierro Raichu ¡digo! Pikachu ¡DIGO! ¡aaahhhh! ¡La costumbre!

Raichu soltó una risa nerviosa con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-bueno, usa cola de hierro.

El roedor eléctrico tomó posición. Luego hizo un par de amagues para hacerse una idea de cómo debería moverse con su nueva anatomía. Ya teniendo una idea su cola se cubrió con un brillo blanco, dio un brinco, giró sobre su propio eje e hizo un movimiento de látigo. El aire zumbó agudamente y una cuchilla de viento brillante salió volando hasta impactar con una pared rocosa. La sorpresa fue tal que raichu olvidó que estaba en medio del aire y cayó de cara al suelo, nuevamente.

-¿eso fue…viento cortante?- se cuestionó Ash- no, no lo fue. Solo fue la presión de tu ataque. Tal y como vimos que hizo ese mewtwo.

-rai- asintió el roedor eléctrico.

Ellos se miraron sin cambiar su expresión de sorpresa.

-entonces…si hiciéramos la combinación de rizo defensa, rodada y cola de hierro…

Los dos tragaron grueso del nerviosismo que ese pensamiento les causaba. Las chicas llegaron corriendo y felicitaron a Raichu con mimos y dulces palabras. A lo lejos Cornelio, Alan y Sawyer observaban con seriedad. El entrenamiento continuó de la misma forma, por orden de Cornelio todavía no someterían a prueba a Raichu a una batalla y mucho menos a probar esa combinación hasta que se terminara de acostumbrar a su nuevo cuerpo.

…

Al dia siguiente Ash se levantó con los ánimos por los aires. Estaba emocionado por poder batallar con pik…Raichu por primera vez. Y sería el desempate del mejor de tres contra korrina y su lucario. Después de un desayuno fugaz los entrenadores y pokemon ya se encontraban en el monumento para tener su batalla. El juez sería Cornelio. Alan y Sawyer ya tenían sus dispositivos nuevos. Estaban dispuesto a analizar el rendimiento de ese intrigante raichu.

-este será el desempate- dijo Korrina alzando su piedra llave. Lucario la imitó alzando su mega piedra.

-eso mismo pensamos verdad pi…raichu?

Ash y Raichu levantaron sus manos. El roedor eléctrico tenía un brazalete con un imán potenciador de ataques eléctricos. Siendo un raichu la bola luminosa ya no le serviría.

-¿están listos?- preguntó Cornelio recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ambos - ¡comiencen!

-¡despierta el poder que hay en ti!- con cada palabra Korrina dio varios golpes y patadas- ¡mega evoluciona!

Korrina tocó su mega piedra y lucario sufrió el proceso de la mega evolución.

-usa velocidad extrema- ordenó Ash.

Como una bala raichu salió disparado. En esa ocasión quiso aprovechar el largo de sus brazos y propinar un puñetazo en lugar de un cabezazo. Mega lucario reaccionó a tiempo y cruzó delante de si sus brazos bloqueando el ataque. La fuerza del impacto lo hizo retroceder como un metro sin despegar los pies de la tierra.

-¡cola de hierro!

-evade y puño incremento.

Raichu movió como látigo su larga cola y atacó. Mega Lucario se desvaneció justo antes de recibir el coletazo que cortó el suelo como una espada. Apareció detrás de Raichu con su puño alzado que se cubrió de una intensa aura naranja. Trató de darle un golpe, pero raichu se desvaneció y apareció detrás de mega lucario. Trató de atinarle una cola de hierro que falló de la misma forma que la anterior. El proceso se repitió un par de veces más hasta que por orden de sus entrenadores se separaron.

-usa esfera aural.

-bola voltio.

El boost de velocidad llegó a Raichu y en su cola se generó una bola de energía eléctrica concentrada. Al mismo tiempo lucario formó su aura esfera entre sus patas. Los pokemon arrojaron sus proyectiles que impactaron en medio del campo. Hubo un forcejeo entre las esferas lumínicas antes que explotaran desplegando una pantalla de luz momentáneamente. Raichu recibió un segundo boost de velocidad.

"Es más fuerte. Lo reconozco" pensaba Alan "pero sigue sin ser nada del otro mundo"

Sawyer también veía con cierta decepción los datos que arrojaba su nuevo tuner.

-¡ougi! ¡Hueso óseo!

-leviton.

Raichu se cubrió de un aura amarilla y se separó del suelo.

-caíste- rio korrina.

Mega lucario le atinó un puño incremento que mandó volando a raichu pasando por el lado de Ash. Terminó estrellándose contra una roca haciéndola añicos.

-con que creyéndote muy lista, eh?- dijo Ash- ¡pues es hora de la improvisación!

Ash se echó la gorra hacia atrás como no hacía quien sabe desde cuándo. Era como su versión de la mímica de Cilan y su hora de la evaluación.

-pikachu, bola trueno.

"volvió a llamarlo 'pikachu'" pensaron todos.

El roedor eléctrico se elevó en el aire y materializó tres bolas voltio a lo largo de su cola. Las arrojó al tiempo que liberaba una descarga. Los tres proyectiles fueron conectados por un relámpago formando un triángulo, con las bolas voltios como vértices. El triángulo de electricidad voló hacia mega lucario.

-evádelo- ordenó korrina.

El pokemon acero lucha se desvaneció en el aire. Entonces el triángulo se expandió de golpe y uno de los relámpagos golpeo a lucario. La descarga lo dejó paralizado. El triángulo se encogió y cuando las tres bolas voltios hicieron contacto generaron una potente explosión. Los presentes quedaron sorprendidos, incluso Ash.

-muy bien, termínalo con espada del trueno.

La cola de raichu brilló con una luz blanca y después generó electricidad. Recibió otro boost de velocidad

-usa puño certero.

El puño derecho de lucario se envolvió en una potente luz azul blanquecina. Los pokemon se prepararon para lanzarse al ataque. korrina ya no podía dejar que raichu siguiera aumentando su velocidad. Debía ser todo o nada.

-¡ataca!-gritó.

-¡adelante!- comandó Ash al mismo tiempo.

Los dos pokemon desaparecieron en un parpadeo y luego aparecieron. Pero en lugar intercambiar ataques el lucario de Cornelio se encontraba en medio de ambos deteniendo a cada uno una pata cubierta de un aura azul.

-eso será suficiente- dijo el anciano. Su lucario dibujó círculos en el aire y los dos pokemon se despegaron del suelo girando para después caer de cara al suelo.

-¡¿Por qué nos detuviste abuelo?!- exclamó Korrina. La mega evolución de su lucario se deshizo

-todos ustedes estén alertas- les dijo el viejo con seriedad mirando a los lejos.

Nadie entendía a qué se refería. De pronto un fuerte ventarrón los azotó levantándolos como si fueran simples hojas.

-ow…-se quejó Sara- ¿Qué fue eso?

-¿estás bien Sara?- le preguntó Ash.

\- estoy…- la chica se irguió y se dio cuenta que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Ash. Soltó un chillido por lo bajo y le dio otra sonora cachetada- ¡Qué horror! ¡Me siento violada!

-tomaré eso como que estas bien- masculló Ash poniéndose de pie. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Se preguntaron que había sido eso y su respuesta llegó a manera del sonido de un aleteo. Desorbitaron sus ojos cuando vieron un pokemon de aspecto imponente suspendido en el aire. Era una criatura voladora de color rojo y negro. Sus ojos azules los miraban con notable hostilidad.

-escuchen todos- les dijo Cornelio- vayan y busquen refugio con la gente del pueblo. Yo me quedaré a distraerlo.

Korrina avanzó hacia él.

-pero…

-¡vayan!

El pokemon soltó un graznido ensordecedor y del centro de su cuerpo disparó un rayo de luz roja oscura con relámpagos azules. Al mismo tiempo el lucario de Cornelio mega evolucionó, levantó sus patas y disparó un rayo gigantesco de aura. Los ataques colisionaron produciendo un fuerte viento y un resplandor cegador. Unos segundos después los ataques se deshicieron sin causar más caos.

-¡vayan ahora!- les gritó Cornelio.

Ellos estaban dispuestos a obedecer un cuando una luz descendió sobre ellos. Fue como si una luz divina los separara del mundo exterior. La mirada de todos se alzó. Del cielo descendía una criatura majestuosa de color blanco y negro.

El pokemon alado volvió a graznar y disparó un segundo rayo. Arceus creo una esfera dorada que arrojó contra el otro pokemon. Hubo otro choque de ataques. Como si se tratara de un drenaje la esfera dorada fue disminuyendo en tamaño hasta desaparecer junto al rayo rojo. El pokemon misterioso generó una tenue aura azul que reemplazó a la de hostilidad.

-ahí tienes una buena porción de energía vital- dijo Arceus- ahora vuelve a dormir yveltal.

El pokemon asintió y salió por fuera del pilar de luz.

-que chiquillo tan problemático- suspiró el pokemon supremo. Entonces su atención se dirigió a los entrenadores que lo observaban estupefactos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ash- nos volvemos a encontrar joven.

-¡hola arceus! Ha pasado tiempo- saludó Ash sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-vine aquí porque percibí una ruptura en el equilibrio- los ojos rojos de Arceus se posaron sobre raichu- veo que tu fiel amigo ha evolucionado.

-jejeje si…fue un accidente.

-¿accidente?

-si, por accidente cayó en un depósito de piedras trueno. No fue algo que planeábamos.

-ya veo- el pokemon legendario se quedó un momento pensativo generando un aire de incomodidad- por ser tú, te puedo dar una oportunidad de remediarlo.

-huh?

-autorizaré un viaje en el tiempo para corregir ese incidente…si es que es lo que deseas.

Ash y Raichu se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿amigo…lo quieres?

El roedor eléctrico desvió la mirada. Increíble coincidencia que lo que le iba a pedir justo se lo ofrecieran. Sin embargo, ya no estaba tan seguro de su decisión.

-no importa lo que decidas, sabes que contaras con mi apoyo- le dijo Ash inclinándose para sobarle la cabeza.

Raichu sonrió y asintió. Luego se dirigió a Arceus. Dijo unas palabras en su idioma y el pokemon legendario asintió.

-respetaré tu decisión- dijo- de seguro nos volveremos a ver más adelante.

Dicho eso Arceus se elevó en el cielo y la luz desapareció.

-¿amigo?- preguntó Ash. Su buen amigo se volteó a verlo sonriente- ¿decidiste quedarte así?

Él pokemon asintió y Ash sonrió.

-entonces felicidades por tu evolución, Raichu.

A manera de celebración. Raichu se paró sobre su cola. La enrolló como un resorte, ejecutó el movimiento levitón y de inmediato extendió su cola saltando a manera de grumpig. No hacía eso desde la batalla contra Drake en la liga naranja. Por el impulso y la pérdida de peso Raichu se elevó a una altura de vuelo de equipo rocket. Disfrutó esa sensación de estar suspendido en el aire. Cerró los ojos y oficialmente se despidió de su yo pasado. A partir de ese día sería todo un raichu.

**Notas del autor: **

¡Y he vuelto! ¿Ya vieron la nueva portada? Me costó encontrar alguna mejor que la anterior. No digo que esta sea mejor, pero mejor que ya no salga "pikachu" jajaja Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Con el anuncio de pokemon sun anda moon estoy extra emocionado ¡pokemon forever! Así que espero terminar esta historia para mucho antes de la salida de los juegos y así poder hacer mis sagas propias. Creo que esto ya se los dije antes.

Bueno, si alguno quiere leer como es el final de la historia de Sceptile y Snivy tendrá que responderme esta pregunta:

¿Cuáles son los dos errores que muestra la película de zoroark referentes a las características de la habilidad de ilusión y el tipo siniestro de zorua?


	37. Descanso en el monte Pomace

**Capítulo 37: Descanso en el monte Pomace.**

Después de haber terminado el entrenamiento de Cornelio, el maestro pokemon les sugirió ir a un lugar conocido como el monte Pomace. Ahí se encontraba la vivienda del entrenador que anteriormente llevaba el título del "gurú de la mega evolución" quien fue el maestro de Cornelio.

"¿Qué tan viejo será?" se preguntaba Ash. Mientras pensaba miró a sus compañeros.

Serena estaba contenta con su recién evolucionada Delphox.

También junto a ellos estaban Alan, Manon y Sawyer que por alguna razón quisieron ir también al monte con ellos. Lo siguiente que le parecía raro era una picazón en sus partes íntimas, pero le restó importancia.

Pasando por una planicie se veía una montaña de roca blanca. Siguieron avanzando guiados por Korrina. Empezaron el arduo ascenso por un sendero. Les tomó dos horas de caminata llegar hasta lo que era un gigantesco árbol con varias casas construidas sobre él. Ash notó en el camino que muchos diglett circulaban en formaciones definidas. Aunque ellos eran conocidos por su organización. Cuando llegaron al árbol Korrina tocó la puerta. Un momento después esta se abrió. Del interior salió un mawile que tenía un adorno en la cabeza con una mega piedra. El pokemon los dejó pasar. Dentro la casa se veía una exótica decoración. El aire estaba aromatizado con una fragancia exquisita que le evocó un gruñido de tripa a Ash y Raichu.

-oh nuevos visitantes- dijo una anciana de baja estatura que salía de lo que suponían era la cocina- por favor acomódense. En un minuto les serviré el almuerzo. Por suerte hice demás.

No tuvieron que repetirlo para que Ash tomara asiento en una de las mesas del comedor.

-¡Comida! ¡Comida!- entraron gritando unos niños. Se sentaron y comenzaron a golpear la mesa haciendo alboroto.

-¡oigan cálmense!- un chico rubio les gritó asomándose de la cocina moviendo un cucharon en el aire. Llevaba puesto un delantal celeste y unas gafas de fondo de botella.

Luego volvió a la cocina. La puerta de la entrada se abrió.

-ufff que bien huele- dijo una mujer morena de pelo negro largo entrando en el lugar. Llevaba puesto un pantalón militar color naranja, una camisa negra ajustada y un chaleco anaranjado encima. En un perchero dejó su sombrero del mismo color.

Siguiéndola a ella entraron Poncho y Xana. El vaquero también dejó su sombrero colgado.

-nada como una buena comida después del trabajo- dijo él.

-buenas tardes a todos- saludó un joven de pelo azul y de vestimentas amarillo mostaza y negro. Su expresión facial daba un aire cálido. Venía acompañado de un lopunny.

-muy buenas tardes. Déjenme ayudar a servir- la siguiente en aparecer fue una chica vestida de enfermera. Lo curioso es que no era una "Joy". Ella venía acompañada por un lucario.

Por la forma que se le quedó viendo el lucario de korrina se dedujo que era hembra.

-ay como ansío comer la comida hecha por mi príncipe- dijo la princesa Allie dando vueltas camino a su asiento. Llevaba puesta una pinta ordinaria y su furfrou estaba completamente pelado. Su piel era negra como la brea.

-No es tu príncipe. No te acepto como novia de mi hermano- dijo una niña rubia.

-¡eso no lo decides tú!

-¡pues tu menos!

Las niñas empezaron un riña infantil y empezaron a darse manotones.

-¡Que se calmen!- bramó el rubio saliendo con dos bandejas seguido de la enfermera y la lucario.

Todos tomaron asiento y les sirvieron la comida. Era un estofado de zanahorias y patatas. Los pokemon también recibieron su comida. Por la falta de espacio los más grandes tuvieron que ir afuera.

-ya decía yo que esos diglett se me hacían familiar- decía Ash- estas ayudando con un control de plagas, no?

-eso mismo. Mis diglett están reubicando un grupo de dedennes que invadió la zona- respondió el vaquero- te presento a Cassandra- señaló a la mujer morena- ella es una guarda bosques.

-mucho gusto- dijo ella.

En otra mesa:

-¿ustedes que se traen?- preguntó Sara al peli azul.

-hmm? A que te refieres?

Junto al chico llamado Nathan estaba sentada su lopunny comiendo como si fuera una persona.

-¿hay algún problema? Si prefieres nos cambiamos de lugar.

-no, déjalo.

Sara los examinó detenidamente. La forma en que se dirigían el uno al otro levantaba sospechas.

-usted es una enfermera ambulante, verdad?- preguntó Sawyer.

-lo soy. Mucho gusto me llamo Rebecca.

-he escuchado de esa profesión. No son muchos los que deciden seguirla por el monopolio de las enfermeras Joy.

-jejeje ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una visionaria.

En otra mesa:

-¡¿volaste la torre prisma?!- exclamó Korrina.

-No. No. No la volé…solo una parte- respondió Clemont.

-todos creyeron que fue un ataque terrorista- dijo Bonnie. Un aura azul de depresión rodeó a Clemont y el empañe de sus lentes no dejaba ver sus ojos.

-mi papa me dio el regaño de mi vida. Me mandó aquí para ayudar y estar lejos de la tecnología como castigo.

En otra mesa:

-¿Eres la princesa Allie?- preguntó Manon.

-si…-contestó ella sin hacer contacto visual. Ella solo miraba con ansias a Clemont.

-¿Qué hace alguien de la realeza aquí?

-¿Qué te importa?

-uy que grosera.

En otra mesa:

-¿te pasa algo Xana?- preguntó Serena.

-lo siento…no tengo ganas de hablar- respondió la chica que comía con desgana.

Luego del almuerzo nuestros héroes subieron a plantas superiores a las habitaciones que les asignaron. Después de una siesta, quisieron ir a pasear en grupo. Pasaron por un campo de flores muy hermoso. Las chicas más jóvenes tomaron algunas y se hicieron coronas con ellas.

-podría dormir aquí todo el día- dijo Clemont acostado en el suelo.

-vamos que hay que seguir- le dijo su hermanita.

-¡¿heh?! ¡No hemos descansado nada!

-ay hermano necesitas mejorar ese estado físico.

Más tarde llegaron a un pozo natural en una parte de un rio donde caía una cascada. Se deshicieron de sus ropas quedando en trajes de baño.

Ash miró que Sara tenía puesto un bikini. La parte de abajo era azul y la de arriba era blanca.

-¿Qué ves degenerado?- preguntó ella. Ash respondió como si señalara lo obvio.

-"nada"

Recibió un gancho al estómago que le sacó el aire de los pulmones. La chica bufó y se fue.

-jeje no deberías hacerla enojar- dijo Serena con un nuevo traje de baño; un bikini rosado oscuro con manchas negras.

-¡ah bañarse!- korrina saltó al agua usando solo su malla y un top deportivo color negro.

Bonnie llevaba puesto un traje con motivo de slowbro y manon un enterizo color verde claro. Xana tenía su enterizo color rosado. Allie otro enterizo color amarillo. Y finalmente Heidi tenía puesto un enterizo color azul oscuro. Estas últimas chicas se pusieron a jugar con unas pistolas de agua cerca a la orilla. Sara tomó una y se unió al juego.

-jeje que lindas- rio Ash recuperando el aire. Recibió un asentimiento por parte de Clemont.

-si…lindas…

Los dos jóvenes dieron un respingo al ver a Alan. Tenía una expresión seria, pero sufría de una hemorragia nasal. Él se volvió a ellos sin cambiar la expresión.

-es por la altitud- respondió y se alejó dejando inquietos a ambos.

Mientras tanto en la residencia.

-¿segua gue eshto sive?- preguntó Shinobu algo dudoso.

-diría que el ratio de éxito es 50-50- respondió Rebecca.

La enfermera le dio un medicamento que le quitó la sensibilidad en la garganta al greninja. Luego con cuidado deslizó un tubo por su boca. La imagen se proyectaba en una pantalla. Localizó las cuerdas bocales e introdujo un alambre por el tubo con el que le aplicó acupuntura en ciertos puntos.

Mientras tanto afuera:

"muy bien. Tranquilo. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo. Solo se casual" pensaba el lucario de korrina.

La lucario de Rebecca se acercó a un arbusto para tomar unas bayas aranjas. Lucario trató de hablarle, sin embargo las palabras no le salían. Ella notó que estaba embobado en su lugar.

-¿Quieres?- preguntó ofreciéndole una baya.

-eh…ah…¡si!

Él la tomó con nerviosismo. Tanto que casi se le cae y cuando la mordió se atragantó.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar cercano:

Lucaria no podía creer que se había quedado dormida y no la levantaran para ir a pasear. Quería reprochárselos en cuanto los viera. En el camino logró captar algo por el rabillo del ojo. Se detuvo a ver. Anna y delphox estaban agachadas viendo algo del otro lado de unos matorrales. Curiosa, se acercó.

-¿Qué están…?

-shhh- la mandó a callar delphox y le hizo un además para que se acercara en silencio.

Ella hizo caso. Asomándose por los arbustos logró ver a Nathan y a su lopunny sentados en medio del campo de flores. Estaban muy pegados. La pokemon se le acercaba y le susurraba cosas al oído. Raro, considerando que ella no hablaba el lenguaje humano ¿Acaso él podía entenderla? Nathan le acomodó una rosa en una oreja y le sobó la semilla. Lopunny puso su pata sobre la mano de su entrenador y acurrucó su rostro contra esta.

Ese aire que desprendían ambos era tan rosado que ruborizaba a las tres hembras fisgonas.

Mientras tanto más lejos de ahí.

Juanísimo se separó del resto por que quiso escalar el resto del monte apomace. Escalar no volar; para probarse a sí mismo. En su camino hacia el terreno escarpado escuchó un grito.

-¡Déjame ya!

Su sentido de la caballerosidad se activó y fue de inmediato. Una flareon estaba siendo perseguida por un quilladin con rosas en las manos. De inmediato le cortó el camino.

-¿la estas molestando?- preguntó.

-¿molestando? Claro que no ¿y tú quién eres?- habló el quilladin.

-¡yo soy Juanísimo! ¡El magnífico!

Pose. Pose. Pose.

-ni idea de lo que eso significa. Apártate o no respondo.

-ya rugiste.

Un acróbata después el quilladin estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

-ay gracias. No me dejaba en paz. Ya estaba a punto de atacarlo. Igual gracias de nuevo- le dijo la flareon que se restregó contra él. Su pelaje amarillo era suave en extremo.

Una protuberancia se enredó alrededor del cuello de Juanísimo cortándole la respiración de golpe y le dio un jalón separándolo del suelo.

-no te le acerques. Es mío- dijo Cute.

La flareon miró como el hawlucha se trataba de librar del listón.

-pues no lo parece- le dijo tajantemente a la sylveon.

-¿Quieres pelear?

Las dos eeveelutions se miraron de forma asesina. Los ojos negros de flareon brillaron con un resplandor amarillo y su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas, mientras que Cute liberaba una densa neblina. Juanísimo logró librarse del listón cayendo al suelo. Las dos pokemon se lanzaron al ataque y se formó un torbellino de fuego y niebla blanca.

-¡oigan preciosas! Yo sé que este papacito es un manjar, pero bájenle- dicho eso entró a intentar calmarlas.

De vuelta con nuestros héroes.

-¡raichu ata trueno!

-¡charizar lanza llamas!

-¡tú también lanzallamas flygon!

Los pokemon de Ash, Alan y poncho atacaron en conjunto al robot que operaban Jessie y James. Como cualquier otro de sus inventos terminó explotando.

-¡Debimos esperar el regreso del chimuelo!- lloró James.

-¡Como si hubiera hecho alguna diferencia!- gritó Jessie.

-¡el equipo rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!

-waaaaabaaaaaafeeeeet.

Y desaparecieron con un resplandor en el cielo. Hao cortó las redes que tenían atrapados a los pokemon.

-¿Cuándo dejaran de molestar?- se preguntó Ash.

-¿Es que te han seguido todo este tiempo?- preguntó Poncho.

-si, por desgracia.

Alana bufó.

-Deberías darles una lección en definitiva y…

Un brazo del robot que había quedado erguido entre los restos se cayó. El movimiento que hizo fue de palanca. La punta de uno de los dedos se enganchó en su pantalón y se lo bajó exponiéndolo completamente.

-¡DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!-gritaron al unísono Kye y Jay con sus ojos fuera de sus cuencas.

Ash, Poncho y Clemont abrieron tanto sus mandíbulas que sus barbillas tocaron el suelo. Manon y Allie se desmayaron casi al instante. Alexa y Korrina palidecieron (de hecho casi no se notaba en korrina por lo pálida que ya era).

-¡oye! ¡Con eso violas y matas!- chilló Sara.

Alan se subió el pantalón. Su cara estaba roja.

-lo…lo siento- dijo y se fue.

Todos los presentes seguían en shock.

-creo que eso ya cae en el término "malformación"- le murmuró Poncho a Ash. Él asintió.

-¡Bonnie!- le gritó Clemont a su hermana que estaba como ida.

-¿hermano…de donde vienen los bebes?

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡La inocencia de mi hermanita! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por queeeeeeeee?!

…

De regreso a la posada cada uno fue en silencio a su habitación. Ash solo deseaba acostarse y acurrucarse junto a su novia, luego de ver como estaba Shinobu. Alguien lo sujetó de la muñeca sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Era Korrina.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- le preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Ash?- le llamó Alexa.

Él no supo que responder.

-solo será un momento- le dijo Korrina aun con voz baja, pero con insistencia.

-eh…si, voy en un minuto- le respondió a su novia y siguió a Korrina afuera de la posada.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Ash.

Ella lo soltó y se volteó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ash…lo que te voy a decir te va a sonar disparatado- le dijo.

-¿huh?

-lo que pasa es…lo que pasa es…¡lo que pasa es que tú me gustas!

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno, aquí un capitulo que fue a la velocidad de rapidash pero quiero como sea avanzar lo más rápido posible en las cosas que tengo planeadas XD espero lo hayan disfrutado.

En otras noticias, felicidades "Guest" por contestar bien, pero…no tienes una cuenta a la que pueda enviarte el final. Igual lo voy a publicar un poco más adelante. No siendo mas me despido y nos leemos luego.

**To be continued.**


	38. Desenlace en monte Pomace

**Capítulo 38: Desenlace en monte Pomace**

-¡No contestes!- Gritó Korrina levantando ambas manos en señal de alto y bajando la cabeza- déjame terminar. Sí, me gustas como un chico le puede gustar a una chica. Estoy completamente consciente de que tienes novia y de que la quieres mucho por lo que he visto- levantó la cabeza- te digo esto, no con malas intenciones, sino para darle punto final a estos sentimientos. Solo te deseo lo mejor para ti y para Alexa. Te aseguro que superaré mi enamoramiento y seguiré con mi vida.

Ash estaba escuchando atentamente tratando de captar todo lo que la chica le decía.

-mañana voy a tomar un camino diferente al de ustedes ¿podría pedirte solo dos cosas?

-oh claro ¿Cuáles son?

-quiero que cuides a lucario. Me refiero a la que decidiste llamar "lucaria". Creo que tienen muy buena compatibilidad.

-seguro. No hay problema ¿y lo otro?

-hmmm ¿sería mucho pedir un…abrazo de despedida?- los colores se le subieron a la blanca piel del rostro de Korrina.

Ash se enterneció y accedió. Los dos se juntaron en un tierno abrazo. Él pudo sentir sus pechos contra el suyo.

-gracias- le susurró Korrina.

Ambos regresaron a la posada. Tratando de mantener su mente en tierra Ash fue al cuarto de Rebbecca. Llamó a la puerta y la enfermera abrió.

-pasa Ash- le dijo.

Dentro, en una cama, Shinobu reposaba con los ojos cerrados. Ash se acercó y le sobó la cabeza. Abrió los ojos con el tacto de la mano de su entrenador.

-¿Cómo estas amigo?- preguntó. El greninja asintió.

-le recomendé no hablar hasta mañana. Entonces sabremos si el procedimiento funcionó- le explicó Rebecca.

-ya veo. Muchas gracias por todo y tu mejor descansa- Ash regresó a Shinobu a la pokebola y se dispuso a irse. Pero Rebecca lo detuvo.

-dime Ash, estas presentando alguna molestia?- la pregunta le sorprendió.

-¿a que se refiere?

-digamos que tengo un buen instinto para detectar males y me parece que estas padeciendo algo. Lo noto en tu rostro también.

Ash supuso de lo que ella estaba hablando y se avergonzó un poco.

-¿usted es…? ¿También trata personas?

-cuento con un conocimiento general de medicina humana. Los entrenadores también pueden resultar heridos en sus viajes.

Ash lo meditó.

-es que es algo…muy personal.

-ten confianza en mí. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte lo haría con gusto.

Ash dudó. Hizo muecas y se removió en su lugar hasta que decidió hablar.

-es que me pica…ahí abajo.

-ya veo. Que no te avergüence, soy una profesional.

No supo cómo terminó en esa situación. Terminó por darle su voto de confianza a Rebecca y dejarla examinarlo. Ella se puso un guante de plástico y Ash se bajó los pantalones y los interiores. La enfermera le movió los genitales para verlos de diferentes ángulos. Ash quería que se lo comiera la tierra.

-listo. Puedes cambiarte- dijo ella y se quitó el guante. Ash se vistió- es un brote causado por un hongo. Aplícate esta crema tres veces al día. Sino funciona te recomiendo ir con un dermatólogo.

-gracias- murmuró el chico avergonzado.

-Ash…- le volvió a interrumpir la salida.

-si?- preguntó temeroso.

-¿has tenido un acomplejamiento por el tamaño de tu pene?

Al entrenador se le vino el mundo encima. Deseó que algún legendario entrara en modo berserker y le diera una excusa para salir de esa situación. Lo que pasó fue que escuchó una risa por debajo de la cama. Supuso de quien se trataba y su vergüenza fue reemplazada por rabia. Metió la mano por debajo de la sabana y de un jalón sacó a Sara del cuello de la camisa.

-jejeje me encontraste- dijo ella sacando la lengua de medio lado. Ash se puso rojo de la ira- tranquilo no vi nada. Solo escuchaba.

-aun así no es buena educación espiar a las personas- le reclamó Rebecca indicándole a Ash que la bajara.

-solo tenía curiosidad- se defendió ella haciendo un puchero.

-sigue sin ser excusa- Rebecca lo meditó un momento- si les interesa les doy una charla de educación sexual.

Ash volvió a estar avergonzado. No podía encontrar la forma de decirle que no a esa mujer. Por cierto ¿Dónde estaba su fiel compañero en esos momentos de apuros?

* * *

Raichu le mando una patada a Pikante la cual fue bloqueada. Retrocedió y a gran velocidad la rodeó para atacarla por la espalda. Trató de darle un puñetazo, pero ella reaccionó a tiempo y atrapó su pata para hacerle un lanzamiento de judo. Cayó de espaldas fuertemente contra el suelo.

-te falta mucho si quieres vencerme- dijo Pikante con orgullo.

Raichu aprovechó su distracción. Con su cola barrio el suelo y golpeó sus dos patas haciéndola perder el equilibrio y luego le dio una doble patada en el aire. Pikante dio una pirueta en el aire y aterrizó con gracia.

-hmph eso está mejor- dijo la pikachu.

* * *

Ash no pudo salirse de esa situación. Se encontraba sentado junto a Sara y ambos estaban frente a la enfermera.

-mira Ash, en realidad es un mito que el tamaño es mejor entre más grande sea. Eso es el resultado de relacionar las dimensiones como un símbolo de masculinidad- explicaba Rebecca.- y no es una relación correcta.

-¿no lo es?

-Ash, la realidad es que a los que tienen su miembro más grande les cuesta más ser diestros en el sexo y muchas veces por sobrepasar ciertas medidas tienden hasta lastimar en lugar de causar placer.

Ash espabiló sorprendido.

-¿lo dice en serio?- sintió como si hubiera estado engañado toda la vida.

-por supuesto. En mi experiencia personal he estado con dos hombres en mi vida. Fuera de lo físico lo importante son los sentimientos que se tengan el uno por el otro.

Eso último volvió a sentir un poco incómodo a Ash.

-¿contento ahora con tu "amiguito"?- rio Sara.

-y en cuanto a ti jovencita ¿No tienes problemas con el tamaño de tus senos?

-yo no tengo ningún problema con el tamaño de mi pecho. Es el mundo el que tiene el problema. A todos los chicos les gustan las mujeres pechugonas porque muy en el fondo quieren manoseárselas y hacerles cantidades de cochinadas.

-¿no dijiste que los pedófilos te persiguen?- preguntó Ash.

-ese es gente enferma. No cuentan.

-Sara, esa es otra convención que la sociedad ha establecido sin indagar en la verdad- le dijo Rebecca- los senos pequeños tienen ventajas como el ahorro en ropa interior, evitar molestias en la espalda y dolores en los mismos senos por el rebote. Además…

Rebecca extendió su mano y le pasó el dedo por uno de sus senos a Sara trazando una trayectoria vertical. A la chica se le erizó la piel.

-¡kyaaa! ¡¿Qué haces?!- chilló ella y se apartó poniéndose detrás de Ash.

-los senos pequeño tienen más sensibilidad que los grandes al tener menos tejido graso y por eso se puede sentir más placer en el acto sexual.

Ash lo meditó un momento.

-entonces la melonasas no sentirá nada en los suyos- dijo Sara.

Ash hizo una mueca.

-lo siento- dijo haciendo una reverencia- me gusta lo grande que son los de Alexa. Creo que solo soy un hombre superficial más.

-¡Eso es! ¡Discúlpate!- le dijo Sara. Rebecca rio por lo bajo.

-mi propósito no es que te sientas culpable. Tan solo ser consciente de la verdad.

-jejeje bueno, muchas gracias. Creo que ahora si voy a…

-tengo otra duda- dijo Sara jalando a Ash para que se sentara de nuevo.

La charla duro un poco más. Tocaron temas igual de delicados e incomodos. Por la hora no se extendieron mucho. Ash agradeció eso porque de lo contrario pudiera que durara horas con esas dos. Cuando Ash abrió la puerta un "mochilero" iba de paso.

-oh buenas noches- dijo él.

-buenas noches- respondió Ash.

-¿Ben?- se asomó la enfermera.

-¡Rebecca!

Ella se abalanzó sobre él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-¡no puedo creerlo!- chilló ella y los dos se besaron- chicos él es mi novio Ben.

-mucho gusto- respondió Ash.

-¿tu novio? ¿Por qué no viaja contigo?- preguntó Sara.

-él es un explorador. Le gusta ir a lugares muy difíciles de acceder y yo como enfermera ambulante debo ir por las rutas más concurridas.

-ah ya veo.

Ash y Sara le dieron las buenas noches. La enfermera detuvo nuevamente a Ash y le susurró al oído.

-Ash se bueno con ella. Tan solo te molesta para llamar tu atención.

-eh?

-se nota que te tiene cariño. Digamos que un amor fraternal, por eso trata de ser paciente con Sara.

-ah bueno…es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Haré un intento.

La reina de Roma regresó.

-Rebecca te recomiendo hablar con esos chicos; Alan y Nathan. En especial Alan. Creo que necesitan ayuda profesional.

Ash regresó a sus habitaciones. Llegó a la suya y encontró a Alexa leyendo en la cama.

-te tardaste- le dijo.

-lo lamento, ocurrieron un par de…cosas- muchas emociones fuertes en tan poco tiempo le habían sacudido el sueño y el cansancio- Alexa salgamos a caminar.

La mujer espabiló sorprendida.

-¿A caminar? ¿Ahora?

-Si. No tuvimos un tiempo para disfrutar a solas del paisaje y hoy es noche de luna llena. Vamos. Anímate.

Ella terminó cediendo. Tomó su ropa y entró al baño para cambiarse. Ash deseó que ella lo dejara ver aunque sea un poco. Quizá lo habría dejado si se lo pidiera. Ya cambiada, los dos salieron de la posada.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación.

-¡¿Te gusta ese sujeto?!- gritó Serena, incrédula.

-sshhh baja la voz- le dijo Xana.

-¡¿Por qué te gusta Poncho?! ¡Puede ser tu padre!

-el amor no tiene lógica ni razón.

Serena arqueó una ceja.

-¿Para no decir lo típico de que no hay edades?

-lo dije para incluirte. A ti te gusta ese chico que ya tiene novia.

Serena se avergonzó por ese comentario. Con esas palabras ya no tenía autoridad moral que ejercer.

-ok, el marcador está empatado.

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar un golpeteo y unos gemidos al mismo ritmo. Las dos chicas que estaban sentadas en la cama miraron con ojos abiertos como platos a la pared que separaba las habitaciones. Eran las voces de Poncho y Casandra.

-oh…-dijo Serena.

-ella no es nada para él- respondió Xana en voz baja- tan solo es una más en su camino.

-¿ha pasado esto antes?

Xana asintió. Los ruidos siguieron.

-mejor nos vamos- sugirió Serena.

-no, yo me quedo.

Serena desorbitó sus ojos viendo a su amiga.

-Quiero convertir esto en mi convicción. Voy a cambiarlo y hacer que solo me mire a mí cueste lo que me cueste.

Serena suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Volvió a sentarse en la cama y abrazó a su amiga por la espalda. Xana se recostó sobre ella. Ambas quedaron en silencio escuchando aquellos sonidos.

* * *

-¿En serio les dijo todo eso?- preguntó Alexa riendo.

-No te rías. Fue muy incómodo y Sara solo echaba más leña al fuego.

Alexa aguantó una carcajada. Ash la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a manera de reproche. Iban caminando por el sector que era un bosque de bambú. La luz plateada de la luna se filtraba entre los tallos que danzaban con el viento.

-pues dime…- Alexa se detuvo y miró a Ash directamente a los ojos.

Tomó su mano derecha y la llevó a su seno izquierdo. Ash soltó un suspiro inaudible.

-¿Crees…que no siento tu mano?

Ash apretó un poco. Podía sentir un palpitar, solo que no sabía si era el corazón de Alexa o el de él. Se empinó un poco alzando la barbilla y Alexa bajó la cabeza. Sus labios apenas se rozaron cuando escucharon un grito.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Alexa.

-¿Rebecca?- se preguntó Ash.

Los dos avanzaron entre unos tallos. Cuando llegaron a la última capa que formaba una verja natural se taparon la boca para impedir que se les saliera un grito. Ahí en un claro diminuto a la luz de la luna estaban completamente visibles Rebecca y Ben en "pose del bambú" (que apropiado para el lugar). Después de estar en shock un par de segundo procedieron a retroceder lentamente y sin hacer ruido. Se alejaron lo más que pudieron y luego, sin saber la razón, ambos rieron a carcajadas.

* * *

El lucario de Korrina le estaba enseñando técnicas en manejo del bastón. La hembra no era nada especial, pero su nivel era considerable. Lo que le molestaba al macho es que de seguro pronto tendrían que tomar caminos separados. Detuvo sus movimientos y miró con convicción a la lucario de Rebecca. Con oportunidad o no de lograr algo iba a hacer lo que su corazón le dictara. La hembra detuvo sus movimientos al darse cuenta de la mirada fija del macho. El lucario de korrina tragó grueso en un intento por aflojar el nudo de su garganta.

-escucha…yo…

De unos arbustos cercanos salió una figura. Era un zoroark que llevaba una mochila en el hombro.

-¡ay que alegría que volviste!- chilló la hembra y se lanzó contra él dándole un abrazo puntiagudo.

-me llevó tiempo recoger todas la hierbas medicinales- respondió el zoroark de Rebecca.

Los dos pokemon empezaron a lamerse el rostro el uno al otro. El corazón de lucario se resquebrajó y se hizo polvo. Quedó completamente blanco como el papel.

* * *

Al día siguiente los rayos del sol despertaron a Juanísimo acariciando sus parpados. El hawlucha frunció el ceño y se removió en su lugar. Estaba adolorido por el daño recibido el día anterior y tenía algo pesado encima. Abrió los ojos. Cute y la flareon se encontraban dormidas a lado y lado usando sus brazos como almohadas. Juanísimo suspiró.

-espero estén más tranquilas cuando despierten.

De regreso a la posada.

-Estella usa puño incremento- ordenó Nathan.

Los puños de su mega lopunny se iluminaron con una luz anaranjada y atacó a su contrincante. Un corazón se materializó por una fracción de segundo sobre la pokemon.

-evádelo- ordenó con calma la anciana. Su mega mawile esquivó con gracia los potentes puñetazos. Se movía con agilidad pese a tener esas grandes mandíbulas en su cabeza- usa lanza llamas.

Mawile se dio la vuelta y ambas fauces se abrieron liberando cada una un torrente de flamas. El ataque golpeó a la mega lopunny haciéndola retroceder. Las flamas envolvieron a la pokemon como si se hubieran adherido.

-una vez más Estella- dijo Nathan.

Otro corazón se materializó y con un latido las llamas desaparecieron. La pokemon acortó la distancia y lanzó un puñetazo. Mega Mawile bloqueó el puño con ambas manos. Otro corazón volvió a aparecer sobre la mega lopunny. Ejerció más fuerza la suficiente para hacer retroceder a su adversario. Mega mawile dejó dos líneas en el suelo rastrillando la tierra con sus pies.

-muy bien, eso será suficiente- dijo Mabel.

La mega evolución de ambos pokemon se deshizo y se dieron la mano con buen espíritu deportivo.

-muchas gracias por su guía- dijo Nathan haciendo una reverencia. Estella siguió su ejemplo.

-no hay por qué agradecer; casi no hice nada. Dominar la mega evolución para ustedes dos fue una tarea sencilla. Sus lazos son los más fuertes que he visto en años. Hasta llegaban a materializarse- Mabel caminó hasta su vehículo flotante pasando al lado de Nathan- hay muchas formas de tratar a un pokemon. Mientras el sentimiento primordial sea el amor no hay por qué juzgarla mal.

Nathan sonrió sabiendo a lo que se refería. Estella lo tomó de la mano. Ambos se vieron e intercambiaron sonrisas.

* * *

Por el cansancio del día anterior todos se levantaron tarde, prácticamente para almorzar. Todos se reunieron esperando el resultado del procedimiento de Shinobu.

-muy bien amigo. Habla- le dijo Ash a Shinobu quien dudó- vamos. No sabremos si funcionó si no hablas.

Ash y el resto del grupo miraron expectantes al greninja. Finalmente habló.

-pablito clavó un clavito.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos y boquearon. Enseguida corrieron a abrazarlo y felicitarlo.

En la habitación de Rebecca.

-no sé qué hacer señorita- decía Alan cabizbajo- el día de ayer esa parte de mi surgió por un momento, me sentí tan sucio. Y después ese accidente…si solo les hubiera visto la cara a esos niños.

-ya veo. Lo que sufres es algo preocupante- le dijo Rebecca- lo bueno es que aceptas que no debes hacerle daño a nadie.

-¿Qué debo hacer? Quisiera deshacerme de esa parte de mí de raíz. Me siento culpable de solo estar con Manon. Ella ni siquiera querrá hacer contacto visual conmigo después de lo que pasó.

-lo olvidará con el tiempo.

-¿Usted cree? Mire nada más.

Alan se puso de pie y se bajó el pantalón. La enfermera espabiló sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

-oh…así que por eso la entrepierna de tu pantalón llegaba hasta las rodillas.

(Ver imagen del personaje)

-me siento un monstruo por dentro y por fuera- dijo Alan subiéndose el pantalón.

-creo que estas siendo muy duro contigo. En tanto tengas ese control de tus sentimientos pienso que todo resultará bien. Te enseñaré un par de técnicas de meditación para ayudarte a mantener la calma.

* * *

Más tarde todos estaban listos para partir. Le agradecieron humildemente y de corazón la hospitalidad a Mabel. Ash y Shinobu agradecieron desde el fondo del alma a la enfermera por resolver el problema del habla. La enfermera Rebecca dijo que no había por que agradecer que era su deber y voluntad. Aunque como pago si le pidió un favor a Alexa.

-¿En verdad quieres que me la lleve?- preguntó la reportera.

-así es, ella ha encontrado algo a lo que quiere apegarse y sé muy bien cuál es el deseo de querer estar con el que quieres.

Alexa recordaba la explicación que le había dado Ash. Ella en parte sentía admiración por amar a alguien que no veía muy a menudo por seguir sus sueños los dos.

-si tú no tienes problema me la llevo, pero…

Las dos mujeres vieron a lo lejos que Flame, la flareon de Rebecca, y Cute, la sylveon de Sara, se estaban gruñendo estando agazapadas como queriendo lanzarse la una a la otra. Chispas saltaban por el contacto visual. Juanísimo se puso en medio y terminó electrocutado.

-pienso que debo darle al menos la oportunidad de luchar- dijo Rebecca- si no lo logra puedes mandármela de regreso. Te daré los datos del lugar donde reservo a mis pokemon.

* * *

-Bueno chicos yo me despido de ustedes aquí- dijo Korrina-. Tomaré otro camino para ir a ciudad Shalour.

-¿Por qué no vamos juntos?- le preguntó Sara. Ash temió la respuesta.

-jejeje porque estoy segura de que les va a encantar visitar el cañón de Kalos. Ya lo sabrán cuando llegue ahí. Nos vemos luego Lucaria. Cuida de ella Ash.

Sin decir más ella se fue patinando del lugar. Su lucario la siguió rápido pero cabizbajo.

-¡Nos veremos después Korrina! ¡Y tendremos nuestra batalla!- le gritó Ash despidiéndose junto al resto.

**Notas del autor:**

La explicación que le dio Rebecca a Ash va dedicada a AndrickDa2, Magnifics y cualquier otro usuario que me criticó por no darle "medidas varoniles" al protagonista. Eso es una broma muy concurrida por los films de Hollywood. El otro día la vi en la película de "papito vs papa" y puede resultar graciosa pero si hace enojar a alguien tendría que ser porque en realidad NO es cierta y no por que el personaje favorito fue la "víctima de la broma". En fin, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo también. La inspiración me fluye desde el anuncio de los nuevos juegos XD me despido y nos leemos luego.

**To be continued.**


	39. Batallas en el cielo

**Notas del autor:** para cierto personaje miren el sprite del ornitólogo de ORAS.

**Capítulo 39: Batallas en el cielo.**

Habiendo descendido del monte Pomace nuestros héroes llegaron a un terreno árido y rocoso. Luego se toparon con un escenario hermoso. El famoso cañón de Kalos. Aunque Ash, Sara y Sawyer no sabían porque era tan famoso aparte de su belleza. Su respuesta les llegó volando literalmente. En medio del cañón vieron unas figuras. Eran dos pokemon, un talonflame y un skarmory intercambiando ataques a orden de sus entrenadores. Esas personas volaban junto a sus pokemon en una especie de trajes aéreos que tenían una membrana bajo los brazos.

-¡eso es increíble!- chilló Sara.

-eso es lo que se conoce como la modalidad de combate aéreo- explicó Alexa- los entrenadores usan trajes especiales que les permiten volar junto a sus pokemon y tener batallas en el aire.

-¡Que chido!- dijo Juanísimo.

-hay una academia de vuelo más adelante- dijo Serena- Xana y yo hemos venido en ciertas ocasiones.

-sí y es muy divertido- dijo la morena- ¿te animas Poncho?

-no lo sé- el vaquero hizo una mueca.

-creo que hoy me animaré a hacerlo- dijo Manon y su chespin se asustó- tranquilo chespie. No es como si pudieras volar conmigo de cualquier forma.

-¿hermano tú vas a volar verdad?- preguntó Bonnie.

-¿Qué opción tengo?- lloraba el científico- Mi papa me mandó como parte de castigo….prefiero volar en un jetpack. Es más fácil de controlar.

-hasta que explota- comentó Bonnie.

Siguiendo su camino llegaron a la susodicha academia de vuelo. Un edificio algo curvilíneo al borde del cañón. Se veían una zona con paneles solares y un estacionamiento. En la entrada, en una pequeña plaza con una torre de adorno en el centro, estaba un tumulto de personas reunidas. Se escuchaban los continuos pitidos de cámaras tomando fotos.

-¿Qué estará pasando?- preguntó Serena.

Curioso, Raichu se paró sobre su cola y se alzó sobre la multitud. Luego hizo un sonido de sorpresa. Usó levitón y pasó a la multitud. Se escucharon quejas por la intervención.

-¡raichu! ¡¿a dónde vas?!- gritó Ash y se abrió paso entre las personas. Cuando llegó al otro lado encontró que Raichu estaba hablando con un trio de mujeres y sus pokemon. Las tres tenían puesto los trajes aéreos. Solo los pokemon de ellas reconocieron al roedor eléctrico.

-¿ah? ¿Ustedes?- preguntó Ash.

Las tres levantaron la cabeza.

-¡Ash!- gritaron al unísono y se acercaron a saludarlo.

-ha pasado tiempo- le dijo Winona. Llevaba puesto un traje color gris.

-quien diría que nos reencontraríamos aquí- comentó Skyla. Su traje era azul rey.

-de seguro vienes a la academia a volar, no es así?- le dijo Elesa. Su cabello ahora era negro y su traje amarillo.

El chico se avergonzó por tanta atención. Los fotógrafos no paraban de hacer su labor.

-bueno chicos, tómense un descanso y nos vemos en media hora en el tubo 11- les dijo Elesa.

Con algo de espacio los acompañantes de Ash se acercaron.

-vaya que tu grupo es grande esta vez- dijo Elesa y se fijó en Alexa- ¡ah! Tú eres nuestra modelo. De verdad muchas gracias. Tu exhibición fue excelente para la publicidad de nuestra línea de ropa interior.

Alexa se puso al rojo vivo de solo recordar eso. Ash arqueó una ceja. Definitivamente le haría decir de qué estaba hablando.

-¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Inscríbanse y vamos a practicar!- les dijo animadamente Skyla.

Las tres líderes de gimnasio los guiaron a la recepción donde tuvieron que dar sus datos y por fortuna. Tomaron como pretexto la propaganda que las tres líderes le estaban haciendo a la academia para que los dejaran usar los trajes sin costo alguno. Bonnie era muy pequeña para practicar. Por suerte Sara y Manon cumplían el mínimo de altura.

En un vestidor todos se cambiaron de ropa. Había una variedad de colores; Ash escogió el azul oscuro, Alexa uno rojo, Clemont un verde claro, Serena un rosado oscuro, Sara un rosado claro, Sawyer un verde oscuro, Poncho uno marrón, Xana uno violeta y Manon uno anaranjado. Las chicas se recogieron el pelo para evitar que les estorbara.

Ash quedó embobado al ver como el traje resaltaba la figura de su novia. Se veía tan sexy, pero luego pensó que otros hombres la verían de mala forma. Rápidamente chequeó los alrededores.

-te queda muy bien- le decía Elesa a Poncho a quien se le notaba la musculatura. Xana lo asesinaba con la mirada.

-estos trajes son muy livianos- dijo Sara.

-si, es como si no tuviera nada puesto- dijo Manon.

Alan se llevó las manos a la boca y sangre se escurrió entre sus dedos.

-¿por qué no vas a volar Alan?- le preguntó Manon. Él rápidamente recobró la compostura.

-no me interesa batallar en el aire usando esos trajes- respondió de manera seria.

Todos los acompañantes inconscientemente bajaron la mirada.

-¡Dejen de verme la entrepierna!- gritó y todos desviaron la mirada. A las líderes se les formó un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

-¿todavía siguen con esto?

Todos se voltearon a ver a un joven de pelo gris oscuro se les acercó. Llevaba puesto una camiseta sin mangas con cuello cilíndrico de color rojo y jeans azules.

-oigan todos, les presento a Aria- dijo Elesa

-¡¿Aria?!- preguntaron Serena y Xana.

-ese es mi nombre- dijo el chico.

-¿se llama como la reina de kalos?

-¡es un nombre unisex!- se quejó el joven.

-resulta que él es un entrenador aereo fenomenal y líder de gimnasio de la academia de vuelo-dijo Winona.

-¡¿hay un gimnasio aquí?! ¡¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?!- exclamó Ash- te reto a una batalla por la medalla.

-¿si quiera has volado?- preguntó Aria.

Y Ash se dio de frente con la realidad. Tenía que recordar bajarle a su entusiasmo. Aria lo pasó de largo y fue a los vestidores.

-es algo frio- le dijo Skyla.

-ni siquiera nos ayuda en la propaganda para la academia- comentó Elesa.

-conozco a los de su tipo- dijo Ash.

Nuestros héroes por su parte fueron a una zona de entrenamiento que contaba con varios cilindros de cristal con ventiladores en la parte de abajo. Llegaron al que estaba marcado con el número 11. Ahí los esperaban los fotógrafos. Se dividieron en tres grupos y dos fueron a los tubos conjuntos. Las líderes empezaron a dar instrucciones y luego una demostración. Elesa estaba con su emolga, Winona con su swellow shiny y Skyla con su swanna. Como eran novatos pasaban más tiempo dándose golpes contra el vidrio.

Clemont se dio de cara y de alguna forma mientras daba vueltas al tubo se mantuvo horizontal sin despegar el rostro del vidrio. Alexa se dio frente contra él tubo y sus pechos se aplastaron contra el cristal formando unas sombras circulares. Los fotógrafos se emocionaron. Ash salió de su tubo y los correteó por el lugar. Por fortuna logró que borraran esas fotos. Más tarde tomaron un descanso en la cafetería. La más apaleada era Alexa. Ash y Sara aprendían rápido, pero de los acompañantes la que mejor demostró su destreza fue Serena. Alexa tuvo una sensación de _deja vu_. Había ocurrido lo mismo en la pista de patinaje y la carrera de ryhorn.

Cerca de ahí en una mesa Jessie y James los miraban por detrás de los menú.

-mira la gran panda de bobos- susurró Jessie- podemos atacarlos cuando queden exhaustos de tanto entrenamiento.

-hmmm no sé Jessie- negó James.

-¡¿huh?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?

-es que…estos combates aéreos son espectaculares. Mucho más emocionante que luchar comandando desde globos- James rememoró sus días como discípulo de Joe Sky quien le compartió numerosas enseñanzas de los pokemon tipo volador- quiero al menos respetar la memoria de mi maestro no haciendo jaleo aquí.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!- gritó Jessie y pellizcó ambas mejillas de James- ¡nuestra meta primordial es el robo de pokemon! ¡Eso define nuestra lealtad al jefe! ¡¿Ya lo olvidaste?!

La mujer seguía gritando mientras jalaba sin ningún cuidado los cachetes de él. El alboroto se vio interrumpido por el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta. Los dos criminales se voltearon a ver a Ash y compañía que los veía con miradas acusatorias.

-¿vienen a provocar problemas de nuevo?- preguntó Ash.

-¡pues prepárate para los proble…!

James le tapó la boca a Jessie.

-¡No! ¡No estamos aquí por eso!- dijo- tan solo queremos pasarla bien. Eso es todo.

Jessie se zafó del agarre. Tomó la cabeza de james y lo zampó de cara a la mesa.

-¡deja ya de creerte un niño bueno!

-llamen a seguridad- dijo Manon.

-¿para qué? Ya están por salir volando- dijo Ash y las mejillas de raichu chisporrotearon.

-¡espera Ash!- intervino Skyla- ¡él ha sido un excelente combatiente! Puedo asegurar cuanto ama batallar en el aire.

-de seguro te han engañado.

-vamos chamaquito. Déjanos tranquilos por las veces que si hemos ayudado, siiiii?- suplicó James

Tras un momento de meditación, le dieron su voto de confianza a ese par.

"De seguro voy a arrepentirme de esto" pensó Ash.

Las prácticas continuaron. Sorprendentemente los dejaron dar su primer vuelo de practica en el cañón. Aunque no se les permitiría batallar ese día.

-ahora, todos deben recordar las reglas del combate aéreo- dijo Elesa.

Reglas para el combate aéreo:

1\. El entrenador no puede participar en combates aéreos hasta domine completamente el vuelo con el traje especial.

2\. Los pokemon que pueden participar en esta modalidad de batalla deben ser de tipo volador, tener la habilidad levitación o poder volar o levitar de forma natural. Estos últimos deben evaluarse para rectificar si cuentan con la destreza necesaria para moverse a grandes alturas.

3\. Solo se puede tener un pokemon afuera a la vez se esté batallando o solo volando.

4\. No se permite usar movimientos de campo ni de clima por seguridad de los entrenadores.

5\. Se debe guardar una distancia prudencial de los pokemon en combates y otros entrenadores en pleno vuelo.

6\. Si un entrenador tiene contacto de forma adrede con su pokemon quedará descalificado y deberá cumplir con un día de práctica en la cámara de aire para poder volver a participar en un combate aéreo.

7\. Si un entrenador le ordena a su pokemon atacar a otro entrenador quedará vetado de por vida.

8\. Durante tormentas y lluvias no se permiten realizar batallas.

Sara escogió a su hydreigon, Alexa a su noivern, Serena al fletchling de su madre que le transfirieron, Xana a un mantyke, Poncho a su flygon, Manon a su flabebe, Sawyer a su honedge, Clemont un magnetón y, luego de haber ganado piedras papel o tijeras, Ash se fue con Juanísimo. Los entrenadores no pudieron evitar mirar hacia abajo, estaban a varios docenas de metros de altura.

-¿Y si hay algún accidente?- preguntó Sawyer con las rodillas temblando.

-estos trajes cuentan con un mecanismo de seguridad- dijo Winona.

-son como bolsas de aire - explicó Elesa-. cuando unos sensores ubicados por todo el terreno detectan el aproximamiento peligroso de un entrenador activan el sistema de protección y se inflan como un globo.

-y rebotaran como pelotas- terminó Skyla con una sonrisa.

No sintiéndose precisamente más seguros se pusieron en fila al borde del cañón. Se colocaron sus gafas protectoras, tomaron aire y tragaron grueso. Sara se lanzó de primera. la chica gritó de alegría a penas se elevó. Alexa palideció.

-tranquila mi amor, estoy contigo- le dijo Ash. Eso si la calmó.

El resto de entrenadores saltó. Ash y Alexa lo hicieron al mismo tiempo. Planear usando las corrientes de aire no era tan difícil.

"creo que le pediré el resto de mis pokemon voladores al profesor Oak" pensó Ash "sería una lástima que no comparta esta experiencia con ellos"

Y en ese pensamiento recordó a su viejo amigo pidgeot.

…

El sol se posó en el horizonte y las actividades de vuelo se suspendieron. Se separaron para ir a las habitaciones que ofrecía la academia. Habiendo dominado rápidamente los principios del vuelo Ash, Sara y Sawyer ya tenían permitido retar a Aria una vez libraran sus primeras batallas.

"hasta yo me sorprendo de lo fácil que resultó a final de cuentas" pensó Ash acostado en la cama. Aunque dominaban lo básico el líder de gimnasio mostró una maestría increíble en el vuelo. Los reporteros se contentaron con grabarlo en acción.

-Ash- lo llamó Alexa saliendo del baño- ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-claro.

-¿puedes aplicarme algo de pomada? Tengo unos moretones en la espalda.

-oh por supuesto.

Alexa le dio un potecito blanco. Ella se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda y se quitó la camisa revelando su espalda. Lo que sintió Ash fue un dolor casi físico al per unas tenues manchas por la espalda de su novia. Alexa se cubrió el pecho con un antebrazo y se acostó boca abajo. Ash se frotó la pomada en las manos. Para estar en mejor posición se colocó sobre Alexa a horcajadas sin poner mucho de su peso sobre ella. Con cuidado restregó la pomada sobre la piel de su espalda. Alexa soltaba unos gemidos por lo bajo cuando pasaba su mano sobre los moretones. Por un lado Ash estaba muy dolido y por el otro…tenía una rigidez bajo el boxer.

"No. No. Ella no está en condiciones" se decía.

Terminó de aplicar la crema y bajó de ella.

-listo. ya ter…

Se dio cuenta que Alexa estaba profundamente dormida. Ash rio y le robó un beso que la hizo sonreír entre sueños. Tal y como ocurrió en su casa.

…

La alarma sonó al día siguiente despertando a Ash y Alexa. El joven se estiró desperezándose. Rebosaba de energía; un efecto causado siempre por la proximidad a una batalla de gimnasio.

-buenos días mi cielo- le dijo Alexa girando hacia él apoyándose en su codo.

La sabana se corrió dejando expuesto el pecho de Alexa. Ash quedó estático viendo lo hermosa que era la chica a la que amaba. Alexa quedó en shock. Su rostro se tiñó por un potente rubor. Pero ella no se tapó. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. No se dijeron nada. Se acercaron y se dieron un voraz beso. Ash la rodeó con sus brazos y le acarició la espalda.

-ow- se quejó Alexa. Ash recordó los moretones.

-lo siento.

-no importa.

Alexa volvió a besarlo con pasión. Luego Ash giró sobre ella quedando entre sus piernas. Se quitó la camisa y volvió a bajar. La beso en el cuello y bajó hasta terminar succionando sus pechos.

"¿Será que al fin pasará?" se preguntaron ambos en la cabeza.

Con esfuerzo visible Ash se irguió nuevamente, se separó de ella para poder quitarle su short. Con algo de pena Alexa se tapó la entrepierna con una mano. Ash se bajó su bóxer y así los dos quedaron en sus trajes de nacimiento. Él trató de volver a estar sobre ella, pero Alexa lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera!- lo separó y se levantó de la cama. Ash le miró perplejo el trasero. Alexa buscó entre sus cosas. Como era su costumbre las arrojaba por todos lados hasta encontrar lo que quería. Volvió a la cama y le ofreció un paquete de poke-condones a Ash.

Él se quedó pensativo mirando la cajita blanca y roja.

Flashback

-a muchos no les gusta usar poke-condones- explicaba Rebecca a Ash y Sara- eso se debe a que sin importar cuanto avance en tecnología nunca se siente igual que al natural.

Fin del flashback.

-¿Ash que esperas?- le insistió Alexa colocándole el pie en el hombro.

-es que…no quiero usar esto- respondió.

Alexa se sentó y miró extrañada a Ash.

-¿por qué no? Es riesgoso si lo hacemos sin protección.

-Alexa…quiero sentir tu interior y quiero que tú me sientas en tu interior con totalidad y sin restricciones cuando hagamos el amor.

La mujer dio un respingo y volvió a avergonzarse por semejantes palabras.

-por eso quisiera que me avisaras cuando estés en tus días seguros. Esperaré pacientemente a cuando llegue el momento en el que ambos estemos verdaderamente listos y estén las condiciones seguras- dijo Ash con convicción.

Alexa suspiró entre decepcionada y aliviada. No podía negar que en parte estaba de acuerdo con lo que su novio decía. Miró curiosa hacia la entrepierna de Ash y notó que seguía rígido.

-sí, creo que no sueno muy convincente estando así- rio Ash.

-bueno…no tenemos necesariamente que tener relaciones ahora para quitarte algo de….presión.

Con lentitud y tembladera Alexa extendió su mano derecha. Ash soltó un jadeo al sentir el tacto de los dedos de su novia y se le escaparon otros cuando empezó a masajearlo.

-¿lo…lo estoy haciendo bien?- preguntó Alexa tímida y a avergonzada.

-oh sí, mi amor- suspiró Ash- puedes apretarlo un poco más…si, así….hazlo un poco más rápido

_Fap fap fap fap_

-eso-. Suspiró Ash con fuerza. Extendió su propia mano y masajeó uno de los senos de ella.

Con esas nuevas sensaciones y por ser de mañana Ash llegó a la cúspide prontamente. Gruñó haciendo fuerza en sus entrañas.

-¡Ngh!

-¡Ahhh!- gritó Alexa separándose y llevando sus manos al rostro- ¡Me cayó en los ojos!

-¡ay perdón!

Ash la condujo al baño para que se lavara la cara.

…

Xana se quedó esperando a que Pocho saliera de su habitación. Se extrañó al ver que no salió una mujer antes que él.

Luego de un desayuno y hora de reposo reglamentaria todos regresaron a al cañón donde tendrían sus primera batallas aéreas.

Xana y poncho se lanzaron al vacío seguidos de sus pokemon. Extendieron sus brazos y piernas para moverse con la ayuda de las corrientes de aire. Primero disfrutaron haciendo piruetas, subiendo y bajando como criaturas aladas auténticas.

-pueden empezar cuando quieran- dijo el instructor desde su base flotante.

Los dos entrenadores captaron el mensaje y se posicionaron a lado y lado del cañón.

-esta vez no voy a perder- declaró poncho. Xana solo sonrió.

-comiencen.

-flygon cometa dragón- el pokemon de poncho emitió un aura anaranjada y disparó hacia arriba una esfera de luz del mismo color.

-mantyke usa acróbata y evádelo- el pokemon de xana batió sus aletas y aumentó su velocidad en el vuelo. La esfera explotó dividiéndose en muchos proyectiles más pequeños. Mantyke maniobro y evitó los proyectiles que descendieron hasta chocar con el fondo del cañón.

-ala de acero.

-acua aro.

Flygon rugió. Sus alas brillaron con una luz plateada. Mantyke produjo un tierno sonido. A su alrededor se formaron aros de agua como orbitas en un átomo. El pokemon dragón arremetió a toda velocidad. Atravesó los aros sin la menor resistencia, pero no atinó el golpe. El mantyke parecía haber desaparecido.

-¿A dónde fue?- preguntó poncho.

\- rayo confuso- un flash de luz amarilla se vio a espaldas de flygon. El pokemon dragón gruñó y mantyke desabordo a su oponente- usa torbellino.

El pokemon agua volador emitió un resplandor azuloso y creó un torbellino con forma de trompo. El cuerpo de agua salió volando e impactó contra flygon.

-flygon reacciona- gritó poncho. Su pokemon no respondió.

-acelera con acróbata y luego ciclón- mantyke ejecutó el ataque de tipo volador para acelerar su vuelo.

Comenzó a girar alrededor del torbellino de agua en el mismo sentido. Acua aro seguía activo así que los círculos de agua se formaron alrededor del torbellino. Flygon pareció haber salido de la confusión. Asomó su cabeza por la parte superior del remolino de agua y se retorcía intentando escapar. Sin embargo mantyke llegó a su máxima velocidad y ejecutó el segundo movimiento. Un viento blanco envolvió el torbellino. Ambos movimientos se fusionaron creando un tifón que volvió a apresar completamente a flygon.

-y el toque final, viento hielo- mantyke tomó su distancia. Tomó aire y luego expulso un viento cargado de copos de nieve tintineantes como estrellas.

El tercer movimiento se sumó a la combinación. La escarcha adornó el torbellino como árbol de navidad. Como si fuera poco, los vientos del cañón tomaron fuerza. El ataque combinado tomó más velocidad de giro. Así duro por unos segundos. La escarcha fue la primera en desaparecer, luego el viento blanco y por último el torbellino de agua. flygon salió disparado mientras giraba y chocó contra la pared del cañón con la fuerza suficiente para quedar incrustado en ella.

-flygon ya no puede continuar- anunció el instructor- El ganador es mantyke.

-siii ¡ganamos! - vitoreaba Xana junto a su pokemon que revoloteaba alrededor de ella.

Poncho por su parte estaba totalmente anonadado. Cuando salió de su estado de shock, regresó a su flygon y dejaron el cañón.

-parece que te gano cada vez más fácil- dijo xana.

-tuviste suerte que el clima doblara el poder de tu combo- contestó Poncho.

…

-Gliscor yo te elijo- el pokemon de Ash entró muy animado a la batalla. hizo su típico saludo de guiño y una sacada de lengua.

\- Ve froslass- Sara sacó a su pokemon y se elevó en el aire.

-¡comiencen!- ordenó el juez.

-usa canto helado- froslass materializó una esfera brillante de hielo entre sus manos y la arrojó contra gliscor.

-evade y usa colmillo ígneo.

Gliscor evadió el proyectil y salió volando hacia frosslas. La pokemon se desvaneció en el aire haciendo que gliscor pasara de largo.

-ventisca.

-roca afilada.

Frosslas apareció a espaldas de gliscor. El pokemon de Ash se dio la vuelta y lanzó su ataque rápidamente. Las rocas impactaron contra froslass sin darle oportunidad de atacar. Resultó un golpe crítico que la dejó debilitada al instante.

Con eso la batalla terminó. Ash y Sara fueron un momento a un área de descanso a tomar agua. Alexa estaba saliendo de ahí. Le dio un beso a Ash y fue a dar otra vuelta. Tenía una batalla pendiente con Serena.

-ustedes lucen algo diferentes- comentó Sara.

-¿Diferentes cómo?- quiso saber Ash.

-no lo sé. Solo diferentes….¿acaso ya tuvieron sexo?

Ash escupió el agua que tomaba. Miró a su alrededor, por fortuna no había nadie cerca.

-ten cuidado con lo que dices en público- le susurró.

-¡¿ósea que si lo hicieron?!

-sshhh ¡No! Solo…

-¿solo?

-¿por qué tendría que decírtelo? No estoy en ninguna obligación de compartirte mi vida privada contigo.

La chica hizo un puchero y puso ojitos de cachorrito. Ash rodó los ojos y se acercó para susurrarle al oído. Cuando se lo dijo, Sara se tapó la boca y se ruborizó.

-¿contenta?- preguntó Ash con algo de remordimiento por haberle dicho.

-eso ya es algo. Me cuentas cuando hagan otra cosa.

-oye no abuses de la confianza.

Sara se quedó pensativa.

-¿me cuentas si… te prometo contarte cuando yo lo haga?

Ash volvió a escupir el agua que estaba bebiendo. Miró a Sara que estaba ruborizada y jugando con sus dedos. De cualquier forma ¿Cómo es que siempre terminaba hablando de esas cosas con ella?

-¿te parece si volvemos?- preguntó para salir de la conversación- Podemos dar otra vuelta antes del almuerzo.

-oh está bien. Solo espérame un tantito mientras voy a orinar.

Ash escupió por tercera vez el agua.

-que molesto que tengas que quitarte todo el traje para orinar o ca…

-¡solo ve!- gritó Ash.

La chica fue y el joven quedó más exhausto que descansado.

"ella hace palidecer a mis antiguas compañeras" pensó Ash.

Sara regresó apurada a donde él y lo tomó de la mano.

-acompáñame.

Por suerte no estaba tomando agua sino la habría escupido.

-¿y se puede saber por qué?- preguntó Ash.

-los baños están fuera de servicio y colocaron unos baños portátiles. Me da cosa usar de esos si estoy sola.

-entonces ve a los baños dentro de la academia.

-no sé si llegaré. Ya no aguanto.

Los ojos de Sara se volvieron vidriosos. Ella se llevó una mano al vientre y juntó sus rodillas.

-ok ¡ya te llevo!

Ash la levantó del suelo cargándola al estilo princesa y se la llevó corriendo hacia los baños portátiles.

…

-noivern ya no puede continuar- anunció el árbitro.

Alexa estaba boquiabierta viendo a su pokemon debilitado en una saliente de roca.

-jejeje más vale maña que fuerza- reía Serena. El fletchling revoloteaba a su alrededor.

…

-gracias- le dijo Sara ya saliendo- ahora vamos.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló en dirección al cañón.

"¿será que así se siente ser hermano mayor?" se preguntó Ash.

De regreso notaron que una multitud de gente salía corriendo de la academia. Parecían estar alarmados.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Ash a uno que pasaba.

-dicen que hay unos entrenadores causando alboroto en el cañón- respondió el hombre y siguió su camino.

-¡lo sabía! ¡Equipo rocket!

-¿Qué?

Ash y Sara voltearon a ver a Jessie y James. Ash parpadeó confundido.

-eh…¿no son ustedes los que están haciendo de las suyas?- preguntó.

-¿te parece que lo somos?- preguntó Jessie.

-más bien vamos de una vez a ver-. Les dijo Sara.

Los cuatro salieron corriendo hacia el borde del cañón. Se escuchaban explosiones de batallas y gritos. Se detuvieron justo al borde y una sombra salió volando hacia arriba. El sol pintó su silueta de negro. A ellos les dio la impresión de ver por un momento a una figura humanoide alada. La ilusión terminó y lo que descendió fue un sujeto de vestimentas negras en patines.

A lo lejos un mega aggron subió la pared rocosa girando como una rueda. Lo seguía un sujeto en extremo gordo de piel morena. Se movía con agilidad sobre esos patines de cuatro ruedas pese a su tamaño. Ambos saltaron, el pokemon atrapó a un skarmory y el sujeto a un entrenador aéreo. El mega aggron descendió sin soltar a su presa y la azotó contra el suelo. Su entrenador arrojó a su víctima hacia abajo. Por la cercanía al suelo el sistema de seguridad se activó y el traje se infló como globo.

En otra pelea un mega garchomp debilitó a un dragonite con un doble golpe. Luego un chico de baja estatura se impulsó en su pokemon y salió volando hacia otro entrenador aéreo. Lanzó una patada. Las ruedas de sus patines destellaron como espada. No se alcanzó a ver bien lo que hizo, pero al pasar de largo las alas del traje se rasgaron completamente y el entrenador cayó también terminando como una pelota rebotadora.

Otro tipo salió volando hacia arriba girando. Las ruedas de sus patines liberaron flamas. Sin saber cómo, el sujeto hizo un cambio de dirección de 90 grados en el aire y al pasar cerca de un par de entrenadores aéreos las alas de sus trajes se incendiaron. Al igual que los otros se desplomaron hacia el suelo junto a sus pokemon debilitados.

Ash no entendía lo que pasaba. Los patinadores y sus pokemon escalaron un monte en medio del cañón patinando sobre la pared rocosa como si la gravedad no les afectara. En el tope se reunieron un total de cinco entrenadores junto a sus pokemon. Todos usaban patines y ropas negras. Uno de pelo negro con goggles se dirigió a los presentes en el borde.

-¿Quién es el siguiente?

**To be continued. **


	40. Carrera en el cielo

**Capítulo 40: carrera en el cielo.**

-¡¿cómo se atreven a hacer desastres en nuestra amada academia?!- gritó un entrenador - ¡nosotros los venceremos! ¡a volar heracross!

Lanzó su pokebola y de esta salió un heracross que extendió sus alas. Llevaba un casco con un penacho rojo que se ajustaba a la forma de su cuerno. Llevaba una mega piedra en la parte posterior.

-¡megaevoluciona!- gritó el entrenador y así fue.

El mega heracross soltó un poderoso grito de guerra. Por un segundo quedó suspendido en el aire y luego se precipitó al vacío. Cinco segundos después se escuchó el golpe. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que los patinadores estallaran en carcajadas. El entrenador descendió a ver como estaba su pokemon y el sistema de aire se activó volviéndolo una pelota. Eso incrementó la risa de los patinadores.

-dejen esto a nosotras- dijo Elesa con seriedad.

Ella y las otras dos líderes salieron volando junto a sus pokemon dispuestas a enfrentar a aquellos sujetos.

-¡yahoo! ¡un trio de preciosuras!- gritó uno de ellos. Era un gordo bajito con labios de whiscash y cabello muy corto.

Él entrenador y su grompig se elevó en el aire de un salto. Podrían entender que el grompig alcanzara esa altura con un movimiento de bote, pero el chico no se quedó atrás y saltó igual de fuerte que su compañero. En su punto más elevado quedaron suspendidos en la pose famosa de Trinity de matrix. Acto seguido los dos salieron disparados girando como taladros. Las líderes y sus entrenadoras se movieron para evitar el impacto.

-necesitaras algo mejor que eso- dijo Skyla. El chico y su grompig llegaron a la pared del cañón.

-pero si ya las vencí.

De pronto unos impactos aparecieron en los pokemon de ellas que los dejaron inconscientes al instante y sus trajes especiales se deshicieron completamente. La mayoría de hombres presentes gritaron de emoción y sufrieron una hemorragia nasal.

-¡kyyaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- gritaron las tres cayendo.

El gordito apareció en medio de ellas descamisado y como si estuviera acostado.

-las salvo si me dan un abachito.

Mas por instinto de supervivencia que por razón las tres se aferraron al gordo que reía como maniático pervertido y como lo prometió su grumpig ejecutó una fuerza psíquica que hizo que los entrenadores y sus pokemon aterrizaran a salvo.

-¡ese es nuestro Onigiri!- Los otros no paraban de reír.

-todo el mundo apártese- los entrenadores abrieron paso al mejor entrenador aéreo de la zona y líder de gimnasio.

Con su mirada más fría fulminó a los vándalos.

-¡miren! ¡Es el de nombre de niña!- dijo el de goggles y volvieron a reír.

Aria gruñó y se lanzó al ataque.

-¡acabemos con ellos togekiss!- exclamó tirando una pokebola de la que salió un hermoso pokemon alado.

-¡y hasta tiene pokemon de niña!- volvieron a reír.

Por orden de su entrenador togekiss disparó una serie de aura esferas hacia los pokemon adversarios. Unos bloquearon y otros desviaron el ataque. Se inició una feroz batalla. Aria y su pokemon se movían con destreza atacando a todos los entrenadores al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo con habilidades notables lograban evadir y bloquear sus ataques.

-¡no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada!- gritó Ash y se lanzó.

El resto de entradores aéreos se lanzaron al cañón. Estaban presentes casi todos los de la academia de vuelo.

-¡pues es hora de nuestra técnica especial!- dijo el patinador de goggles.

Él y el sujeto moreno y gordo saltaron a una roca elevada. El moreno gruñó levantando los brazos y su estómago se encogió. Pasó de lucir como un luchador de sumo a un fisiculturista.

-¡zero wind zone!- gritó el de goggles y le atinó una patada en el pecho.

El impacto generó una onda expansiva. De pronto todo el ambiente quedó en quietud. Las corrientes de vientos cesaron y los entrenadores aéreos se precipitaron al vacío. Incluso los pokemon voladores parecieron perder su capacidad para volar. Solo los levitantes se mantuvieron en el aire en lo que trataban de atrapar a sus entrenadores caídos. Hydreigon logró atrapar a tiempo a Sara. Los pokemon de los patinadores se mantuvieron en salientes y rocas elevadas.

Los pokemon impactaron contra el fondo del cañón y los entrenadores rebotaron como pelotas.

-¡Ash!- gritó Alexa desde el borde. No contaba con ningún pokemon volador ileso en ese momento. El otro sujeto gordo y bajito apareció en frente de ella con una expresión perturbadora.

-¡guahahaha! ¡Otra belleza!- a Alexa se le helaron los huesos. Pikante se puso en guardia.

Pero cuando él se acercó su nariz se expandió tomando la forma de la de un grumpig y olfateó el aire.

-¡agh! Está marcada- dijo y se regresó desanimado.

-¿Qué quiso decir con "marcada"?- se preguntó Alexa

-¡ya no puedo aguantar más esto!- reía el de goggles- ¡así podemos formar una piscina gigante de pelotas y luego…!

Un objeto volador apareció fugazmente y le dio una tacleada al chico de los goggles. Dejó una estela de humo a su paso. Sus compañeros tardaron un momento en reaccionar. Unos cincuenta metros más allá los dos se estrellaron con una roca en el fondo del cañón. La fuerza del choque fue suficiente para desmenuzarla.

-ow ow ow ¡que totazo!- se quejó James sobándose la cabeza.

De debajo de la graba salió el chico de los goggles.

-eso me dolió- masculló y le atinó una patada en la mejilla a James que lo mandó contra la pared haciéndolo que pintara su silueta en la roca.

-kakaka te tomaron con la guardia baja Ikki- reía el chico bajo de pelo azul llegando junto al resto quienes también se reían de él.

-ustedes…-James salió del hueco en la pared- ¿Qué buscan aquí?

-oh? Aguantas bien los golpes- dijo al que llamaban Ikki- Nosotros somos la banda de patinadores más poderosa de kalos; somos Kogarasumaru.

-oye ¿por qué tu sistema de seguridad no se activó?- le preguntó el de los patines llameantes.

-le hice mis propias modificaciones para tener algo más de libertad. Hasta le puse botas cohetes- respondió James- y no necesito una bolsa de aire para frenar una caída tan baja.

Ikki esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-pareces que tienes madera para volar. Hagamos esto…

Unos minutos más tarde todos estaban devuelta en la academia. James iba a competir contra el líder de la banda de patinadores. La carrera era hasta el final del cañón. Lo que sea que hayan hecho que paralizó las corrientes de aire perdió su efecto. Ikki y James se encontraban sobre una de las rocas altas en medio del cañón junto a su talonflame y fletchinder, respectivamente. Clemont estaba encargado de controlar un dron que grabaría todo. Los líderes de gimnasio estaban muy inconformes por no haber sido de utilidad.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó Ikki. James asintió. Un juez disparó una bala de salva y la carrera inició.

Un farfetch'd apareció detrás de ellos. Movió fugazmente su cebollín produciendo una onda de viento cortante. Ikki dio un brinco montó la onda como si fuera una patineta voladora.

-¿nunca dije que sería uno a uno?- rio el chico.

James lo siguió. Él y su fletchinder alzaron el vuelo. El dron los seguía desde una distancia prudencial. Clemont manipulaba los controles como todo un experto.

-eso es increíble- dijo Ash- ni sabía que era posible montar un viento cortante de esa forma.

-y están haciendo trampa- comentó Alexa.

En la pantalla el viento cortante se deshizo y el joven patinador dio un salto. Su talonflame ejecutando un movimiento de ave brava. Ikki empezó a realizar la mímica de ir patinando solo que lo hacía en medio del aire siguiendo a su pokemon.

-¡¿puede volar?!- gritaron todos.

-no- contestó Aria- está patinando sobre las corrientes de aire producidas por su pokemon.

-¡¿WTF?!- volvieron a gritar todos.

James seguía avanzando a toda velocidad en las corrientes de aire seguido de su fletchinder. Entonces otro de los patinadores, el del sombrero de patines de fuego, estaba avanzando al lado de su arcanine por la pared rocosa. Por debajo estaba el tipo moreno seguido de su mega aggron que avanzaba girando. El gordo de piel morena saltó sobre su pokemon quien se impulsó en el aire y después lo usó como punto de apoyo para dar un salto aún más elevado sobre el cañón.

Sin dejar de correr unas bolas de fuego azul se formaron alrededor del arcanine y luego salieron disparadas. James se dispuso a alejarse pero no contaba con que el chico de los patines de fuego saltara de la pared y como si las bolas de fuego fueran punto de apoyos solidos saltó de en una en una. Fue tan rápido que solo se alcanzó a ver la estela de flamas que dejó en su trayecto. Antes de notarlo james lo tenía en frente suspendido sobre una de las bolas de fuego. Extendió una mano hacia él y gritó.

-¡tiempo congélate!

James sintió como si de golpe una fuerza invisible que venía de todas las direcciones lo retuvo en medio del aire.

Su fletchinder trató de ir en su auxilio pero el mega aggron le disparó un foco resplandor.

-no soy un experto, pero puedo asegurar que estos sujetos violan toda ley de la física- comentó Ash.

-¡Dale Buccha!- gritó el del sombrero.

El sujeto moreno descendió. No era gordo ni un fisiculturista. Parecía un sujeto deforme con cuerpo flaco y brazos excesivamente enormes y musculosos. Cayó como un misil y con ambos puños golpeó la espalda de james. La audiencia en la academia boqueó de dolor. James se precipitó al vacío en picada. Su fletchinder se repuso al golpe y fue tras él.

James perdió la conciencia momentáneamente y por reflejo tomó una corriente de aire que lo hizo volar a ras de piso y luego lo alzó.

-este sí que aguanta Kazu- dijo al que llamó Buccha ya dejando de avanzar al igual que su otro compañero.

-veamos si puede pasar a Agito- respondió el patinador de fuego.

James avanzó a toda velocidad con la convicción de alcanzar al líder. Entonces vio que en el tope de una roca estaba el chico de baja estatura de pelo azul. A su espalda estaban un garchomp, un absol y un sharpedo. Cada pokemon contaba con un accesorio que sostenía su mega piedra.

-¡De nosotros no pasaras!- exclamó el joven con una voz distorsionada. Era como si tres personas hablaran al mismo tiempo. Le dio un manotazo a su mega brazalete que contenía tres piedras llaves y los tres pokemon mega evolucionaron.

-¡eso no es posible!- gritó Alan.

Los sentidos de James se agudizaron. Vio en cámara lenta como ese chico y sus tres pokemon se lanzaron al ataque. En ese minúsculo intervalo de tiempo James pensó en una ruta posible para pasar con la ayuda del viento. Le hizo una seña a su fletchinder. Tenía plena confianza de que había captado el mensaje y se colocara atrás de él.

Primero llegó el mega sharpedo realizando un acua jet. James midió con cuidado el tiempo y se desvió en el último instante esquivando por un pelo el ataque. El agua zumbó como navaja. Después vino el mega garchomp con su guadaña en lo alto envuelta en un brillo verdoso. Cuando la hizo descender él y fletchinder se separaron en direcciones opuestas evitando el ataque. Por ultimo estaba el chico y su mega absol. El pokemon movió su cuerno al mismo tiempo que su entrenador daba una patada ascendente. Ambos lanzaron una onda de viento cortante que se juntaron y formó una gran cuchilla de aire luminiscente.

James extendió los brazos y su fletchinder las alas. Como una ola de mar remontaron el viento traído por esa cuchilla y se catapultaron hacia arriba logrando pasar al entrenador y sus pokemon.

-¡fuck!- gritó el joven.

En la academia todos soltaron el aliento y una que otra se desmayó por la presión. James descendió en picada sobre el cañón. Tenía que aprovechar ese impulso si quería realmente alcanzar a Ikki.

-¡fletchinder nitro carga!

Su pokemon se envolvió en llamas y descendió más rápido. Se parando un poco sus pies James le permitió que su pokemon acomodara la cabeza en ese espacio y poder así apoyarse en las alas. Los dos fueron acelerando. Todo dependía ahora de su sincronización y balance. Cualquier error supondría una caída a alta velocidad y la derrota. A lo lejos James localizó a Ikki y su pokemon.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- mascullaba.

Su pokemon recibió su convicción. Entonces empezó a brillar con una luz azulada. La amplitud de sus alas aumentó. El recién evolucionado talonflame soltó un graznido aumentando la intensidad de sus llamas y su velocidad. Logró alcanzar a Ikki yendo cabeza con cabeza con el patinador. Otro momento de tensión cardiaca se formó cuando ya se acercaban al final del cañón. Era la recta final. Las botas del traje de james se estaba deshaciendo, pero no sentía el calor por el poder de su concentración.

-¡no están desacelerando!- chilló Skyla- ¡se van a estrellar!

Faltaban unos metros cuando James logró sobrepasar un poco a su adversario.

-¡OOOOOAAHHHHH!-gritaron ambos entrenadores.

Ikki se impulsó en medio del aire en un último intento de avanzar. Los entrenadores y pokemon terminaron dándose de cara contra la pared rocosa al final del cañón. Se escuchó un gruñido de dolor colectivo en la academia de vuelo. En las pantallas aparecía la imagen de los entrenadores y los talonflame incrustados en la roca con sus extremidades extendidas.

-¡¿Quién ganó?!- preguntó Ash.

Clemont oprimió unos botones en su control remoto.

-lo pondré en cámara lenta.

-¡NOOO!- gritaron varios desviando la vista.

Como era de esperarse verlo en cámara lenta resultó diez veces más doloroso a la vista.

-gano…- murmuró Skyla y luego gritó- ¡James ganó!

-¡ese es nuestro Jamememés!- exclamó Jessie.

James soltó un quejido de victoria y se desprendió de la roca. Ikki extendió su mano y lo agarró de la muñeca. Su talonflame agarró al suyo. Los dos los llevaron al tope del cañón.

-definitivamente tu si tienes alas- le dijo Ikki. Tomó algo de su bolsillo y con un golpe de su pulgar le arrojó un objeto brillante.

James lo atrapó y lo admiró. Era una insignia con forma de un abanico de plumas negras. En un espacio ovalado del medio estaba el nombre de la banda. Alzó la vista para ver al resto de los patinadores.

-esta insignia es prueba de que nos has superado- siguió Ikki- como respeto a tu victoria prometemos no causar problemas aquí otra vez.

-je seguro- suspiró James.

-solo una pregunta ¿Por qué no usaste tus botas cohete?

-oh eso? bueno, supuse que harían trampa así que…pensé que tendría más mérito vencerte como todo un entrenador aéreo en lugar de otro tramposo.

Los pandilleros soltaron una risa nasal.

-y vaya que te salió bien. Nos vemos James. Espera el día de nuestra revancha.

Los patinadores se dieron media vuelta y se alejaron. James se volteó a ver a su talonflame y le sobó la cabeza.

-buen trabajo- le dijo regresándolo a la pokebola- y yo…necesito una siestecita.

No pudiendo más con el dolor y cansancio físico james se desmayó.

…

-oigan- habló Ikki- ¿Dónde está Onigiri?

…

-oigan…¿Dónde está Serena?

…

En el extremo opuesto del cañón Onigiri salió silbando de una cueva. Se subió una roca y miró a lo lejos.

-eh? ¿Dónde están todos? ¡Chicos espérenme!

Luego Serena salió de la cueva sosteniendo los girones que eran su traje aéreo. Con lágrimas de rabia e impotencia en el rostro miró a su pokemon debilitado en el suelo que una vez más había fallado en protegerla.

-¡Eres un inútil!- le dio una patada en el rostro haciendo que se quejara un poco.

…

James despertó y trató de levantarse. Le dolía hasta el pelo.

-no te sobre esfuerces- miró al lado de su cama y vio a Skyla- es increíble que después de todo eso no sufrieras lesiones graves.

\- soy… muy resistente jejeje ow- le dolía hasta reírse.

-pero fue fenomenal como lidiaste con ellos. Tienes un talento para el manejo de pokemon tipo volador.

-gracias.

-por eso quería pedirte…que vinieras conmigo.

-huh?

-estoy en una gira para probar todo tipo de modalidades de combate aéreo. Después de lo de hoy quiero seguir entrenando hasta ser toda una maestra de pokemon tipo volador. Tu no?

James espabiló sorprendido. Desvió su vista al techo y recordó algo.

Flashback

-james se dice que los pokemon de tipo volador son los que sienten mayor libertad que cualquier otro. Y eso se debe simplemente al hecho de que pueden volar.

-maestro esos son grandes palabras- decía james.

-quizá las entiendas, pero realmente las comprenderás si sigues este camino- rio el viejo sobándole la cabeza.

Fin del flashback

-ya veo- suspiró Skyla- tienes cosas que hacer….solo piénsalo un poco más, si?

La líder de gimnasio salió de la habitación y se topó con Jessie que estaba recostada en la pared. Se dieron un saludo silencioso y Skyla se fue.

James se quedó solo en esa habitación por un largo rato. No dejaba de rememorar los recuerdos de las enseñanzas de su maestro ¿Cómo es que terminó haciendo todo eso a un lado y se unió al equipo rocket? Si temía no respetar la memoria de su maestro era muy tarde. Eso era lo que estaba haciendo todo ese tiempo.

-¿Qué pensaría Jessie?

De golpe recordó a su compañera y el hecho de que no lo había visitado. Se puso de pie aguantando el dolor. Sacó a goodra de su pokebola y le pidió que lo llevara a cuestas. Salió de la academia justo al atardecer. Llegó al lugar donde tenían escondido el globo. Estaba inflado y listo para partir.

-¡Jessie!- gritó James.

La pelirroja estaba a bordo. Llegó justo a tiempo antes de que despegara.

-necesitas volver a la cama y recuperarte- le dijo con seriedad.

-¿ibas…ibas a dejarme?

Jessie bufó.

-¿Querías venir o irte con la chica a volar?

-ah…yo…

Jessie sonrió con gracia.

-si tu respuesta no es inmediata ya es una respuesta de por sí. Adiós James.

Jessie accionó el motor y las turbinas generaron la propulsión que despegó el globo.

-¡cuando el equipo rocket conquiste el mundo me aseguraré de recordarte!- le gritó Jessie y las lágrimas de tristeza le brotaron a ambos.

-¡Adiós Jessie! ¡Cuídate! ¡Y dale de mi parte la despedida al chimuelo!

El globo se alejó. Él no se fue hasta que se perdió de vista en esa en el cielo nocturno. Se dio la vuelta y a partir de ese día James siguió su propio camino.

**Notas del autor:**

Por favor díganme que hice llorar a alguien XD bueno yo tengo la teoria de que heracross al mega evolucionar pierde su capacidad de volar a juzgar por como luce su espalda por eso la escena del inicio jajaja y quizá se pregunten quien es Joe Sky. La verdad nunca dijeron el nombre del maestro de James, pero si lo tuvo. Él lo dijo en el episodio del primer concurso de poke aros. Solo que decidí darle un nombre jajaja y no creo que quieran saber que le pasó a Serena en esa cueva :3

No siendo más me despido.

**To be continued**


	41. Extra

**Notas del autor: **Bueno parece que mi último capítulo generó demasiada polémica. Tanto para los que me criticaron como los que me animaron aquí está la escena. A ver si que ocurre otro caos al abrir esta caja de Pandora. lo mas probable que sí, pero depende de ustedes. Y de paso revelo al pokemon misterioso de Serena, que la verdad no creo que sea tan misterioso a estas alturas.

**Escena omitida.**

Serena logró aferrase de una saliente de roca cuando esos patinadores de alguna forma inmovilizaron los vientos en el cañón. El pobre fletchling de su madre no fue tan afortunado y cayó hasta el fondo del cañón. Estaba pensando en una estrategia cuando sintió un aura siniestra muy cerda de ella. Al mirar hacia arriba vio al gordo patinador aferrado a la pared rocosa en cuatro patas como un animal. Movía su gruesa lengua relamiéndose sus labios carnosos. Él se abalanzó sobre ella. Su fiel Malamar la tomó entre sus tentáculos justo a tiempo apartándola de su camino. Gracias a su capacidad de levitar podía desplazarse en el aire. Se alejó del lugar siendo perseguidos por ese gordo y su grumpig. Los ataques golpeaban a Malamar costeantemente. Minutos después regresó el viento. Serena se separó de su pokemon y empezaron una batalla aérea muy reñida.

Sin embargo el grumpig le atinó un puño trueno al pokemon de Serena que terminó de debilitarlo. El gordo patinador aprovechó la oportunidad y atacó. Serena reaccionó una milésima de segundo tarde. El goro pasó a su lado y el ala derecha de su traje se deshizo. Con solo una aterrizó en la entrada de una cueva. A su lado cayó malamar que fue arrojado por el grumpig. En seguida cayó el gordo que no dejaba de emitir esa aura retorcida. Terminó siendo acorralada. Retrocedió hacia el interior por el instinto.

-¡gyahahah! ¡no tienes escapatoria!- dio el gordo.

Movió sus manos y con esa extraña fuerza destruyó el traje de Serena.

-¡maldito gordo! ¡No voy me voy a dejar intimidar por una basura como tú!- Serena desenfundó su navaja escondida dispuesta a pelear hasta la muerte.

Entonces el sujeto dejó de emitir su aura y puso una poke face.

-meh así no tiene gracia.

Diciendo eso se dio la vuelta y salió de la cueva silbando una canción. Cuando se fue Serena salió llorando de rabia y se desquitó con su pokemon. Cosa de la cual se arrepintió al momento.

-lo siento- dijo y le sobó la cabeza.

-no, yo lo lamento. Mi lady- le dijo con voz débil el malamar.

\- te prometo…te juro que ya no vamos a volver a perder ante acosadores.

**Notas del autor:** y para quitar el mal sabor de boca aquí tienen el desenlace de la historia de Sceptile y Snivy.

**Final**

Sceptile se encontraba recostado sobre una rama de un árbol. Otro día pacifico en el laboratorio del profesor Oak. Entonces sintió una presencia. De un salto se quitó de la rama antes que un ataque cortante lo golpeara. La rama terminó cercenada. Aterrizó en otra rama y preparó sus cuchillas. De otro árbol salió volando una silueta que le dio un coletazo. Sceptile lo bloqueó sin problemas. Saltando de copa en copa el feroz pokemon intercambiaba golpes con ese enemigo desconocido. En una de esas acometidas la ramita de sceptile terminó siendo cortada. A penas aterrizó escupió lo que quedaba al suelo.

El contrincante se elevó en el aire. Su silueta se marcó por la luz del sol. Era una criatura de fisionomía de ekans. Acto seguido empezó a girar generando un remolino de hojas que fue creciendo hasta alcanzar un inmenso tamaño.

sceptile retrajo sus cuchillas y reunió energía solar rápidamente. Disparó su rayo solar que chocó contra la tormenta de hojas. Los dos ataques forcejaron por unos segundos hasta que los dos se disiparon. sceptile saltó y logró atrapar a su atacante. Cuando cayeron lo sujetó del cuello y puso una cuchilla casi en su piel.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó sceptile a esa criatura. Esta sonrió y le dijo.

-sabía que eras el indicado.

-huh?

-te prometí que volvería estando en mi última forma.

Sceptile analizó los profundos ojos rojos de ese pokemon y duras penas la reconoció.

-snivy?

-ahora soy serperior.

Él soltó su agarre y la serpiente se irguió. Ya con más calma analizó su apariencia. Ese era un cuerpo vistoso y fascinante.

-¿cómo me veo?- preguntó Serperior dando una vuelta.

-oh vaya…te ves…te ves…-sceptile no estaba seguro que decir.

Serperior avanzó y puso su rostro muy cerca al de sceptile. El pokemon planta se perdió en esas gemas.

-luces…hermosa…

Serperior sonrió cantando victoria. Se acercó y frotó su mejilla contra la de sceptile. El macho sintió un cosquilleo que le subió por la columna vertebrar y su temperatura corporal aumentó de golpe.

-¿eso significa que me aceptas?- preguntó ella sin dejar sus caricias.

"¡oohhh! ¡¿Qué le digo?! ¡¿Qué le digo?!" gritaba sceptile para sus adentros "yo creí que había renunciado al amor después de ese fallo con meganium, pero…pero…¿será posible una segunda oportunidad?"

-sceptile?- Serperior se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente. La miró temerosa.

Sceptile le acarició una mejilla y volvió a frotar la suya propia con la que estaba libre. Serperior chilló por lo bajo y envolvió estrecha pero cuidadosamente su largo cuerpo alrededor de sceptile.

-oye- le susurró él.

-hmm?

-perdiste tus extremidades?

-no del todo, atrás tengo mis brazos.

Sceptile bajó sus manos y acarició esas protuberancias en el lomo de serperior. La verdad parecía inútiles.

-lo que queda de ellos…igual no me arrepiento de nada. Fueron un precio que estuve dispuesta a pagar con tal que me aceptaras.

Eso de alguna forma se escuchó triste y algo bizarro.

-ay snivy…

-te dije que soy serperior a partir de ahora y no le prestes importancia a eso.

Los dos pokemon tipo planta se quedaron un tiempo prolongado en ese abrazo.

**Mini Especial **

Palpitoad estaba condenadamente aburrido en el laboratorio del profesor Oak. Extrañaba mucho los viajes con Ash. En una actitud de rebeldía había ido a la playa de la cual Dewott le había hablado. Quizá podría tener su propia experiencia llena de acción y emoción. Pero cuando llegó no vio nada fuera de lo común. Tampoco dentro del mar. Los típicos pokemon en su ambiente natural, nada más. Decepcionado se puso a nadar. De pronto vio algo. Un objeto brillante en medio del agua. Titilaba y revoloteaba de manera hipnótica. No supo por qué pero deseó atraparla. Extendió su lengua y apenas sintió que se le pegó en la punta la retrajo hasta meterla en su boca. Luego sintió un jalón que lo hizo desplazarse varias docenas de metros. Abrió la boca y su lengua se extendió nuevamente. Esa cosa lo jalaba sin despegarse. Palpitoad agitaba sus patas con la intención de zafarse, sin embargo no pudo. Siguió avanzando hasta que chocó contra un objeto sólido. Todavía siendo jalado su rostro se restregó con esa superficie de madera hasta llegar al tope. Cuando cayó dentro su visión daba vueltas y era borrosa.

-capitán atrapé algo- escuchó una voz. Parpadeó enfocando su vista. Estaba rodeado de pokemon que no conocía en lo que parecía un barco.

-aarrrrg esta criatura es todo espécimen- dijo un kingler con un parche en el ojo. Movía su tenaza enorme de manera amenazante.

Palpitoad tragó grueso no sabiendo lo que el destino le deparaba.

_Cuidado con lo que deseas porque se puede cumplir._


	42. Yo, yo, yo

**Capítulo 42: Yo, yo, yo…**

Un vehículo volador aterrizó en frente de ellos. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un combo de personas vestidas de rojo. Alan se dispuso a ir a ellos cuando sintió un jalón de su manga. Se volteó a ver a la pequeña Manon que lo miraba con ojos aguados.

-¿No puedo ir contigo?- preguntó con la voz quebrada.

Alan se puso sobre una rodilla para quedar a su altura.

-me dijeron que podría ser peligroso- le dijo.

-¡¿entonces por qué vas?!- chilló ella y empezó a derramar lágrimas.

Alan suspiró.

-es mi trabajo. Hago esto por un bien mayor- le dijo.

Manon no aguantó más y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-prométemelo- sollozó- promete que vas a volver.

Alan dudó un momento antes de corresponderle el abrazo.

-claro, lo prometo.

…

Nuestros héroes seguían su camino con los ánimos por los cielos. Ash y Sara se sentían con una confianza fortalecida luego de haber ganado su cuarta medalla al vencer a Aria en la academia de vuelo.

-definitivamente la batalla de gimnasio más emocionante que he tenido en mucho tiempo- dijo Ash.

-tienes razón. Me gustaría volver a la academia de vuelo antes de dejar Kalos- comentó Sara.

Serena y Alexa no compartían el mismo ánimo de ellos de volver al cañón de kalos. Siguieron la ruta camino a ciudad Shalour donde se encontraba el gimnasio de Korrina. Ash tenía sentimientos encontrados al pensar que se reuniría con ella de nuevo. Esperaba que el ambiente entre ambos no fuera incómodo. Serena estaba chequeando el mapa digital sobre la información del tramo en el que se encontraban.

-si seguimos por este sendero llegaremos a la cueva reflejos- dijo la pelimiel- siempre he querido ir.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ash.

-es un lugar muy exótico de la región de Kalos- respondió Alexa- dentro se encuentran numerosos cristales naturales de superficie lustrosa. Tanto que parecen espejos.

-Se oye interesante- opinó Ash.

Una hora más tarde llegaron al pie de una montaña. Justo en frente de ellos estaba una cueva que se adentraba en la montaña misma.

-¿es esta?- preguntó Sara.

-debe ser- contestó Serena mirando el mapa.

-es un tanto diferente a lo que recuerdo- comentó Alexa.

-si no están seguras sobrevolemos la montaña- sugirió Ash.

-no, yo quisiera ver la cueva. Por favor Ash- insistió Serena.

Rendidos ante la súplica entraron a la cueva. El lugar estaba oscuro. Helioptile extendió la piel de las protuberancias en su cabeza y realizó el movimiento destello. Todo se iluminó repentinamente encandilándolos a ellos. Cuando pudieron enfocar la vista vieron de lo que Alexa estaba hablando. Unos cristales enormes sobresalían de los muros y techo. Fascinados avanzaron por la cueva. Era increíble que esas fueran formaciones naturales.

-miren estos- dijo Sara acercándose a unos cristales que eran perfectamente planos. La imagen que reflejaban era nítida- ¿seguros que esto no lo hizo alguien?

Sara quiso tocar la superficie del espejo natural. Pero la zona donde iba a poner su mano se iluminó y su mano se hundió en la luz. El brillo se expandió repentinamente. Ash reaccionó y la sujetó de su otra mano. Él sintió el agarre de sus compañeros. Sin embargo una fuerza de jale se los llevó a todos. Todo fue luz a su alrededor por un breve instante antes de que cayeran amontonados en el piso.

-¿están bien?- preguntó Ash levantándose junto al resto. Estaban Sara, Shinobu, Raichu, Hao y Juanísimo- ¿Alexa? ¿Serena?

-¿cute?- preguntó Sara.

No veían a los demás.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Juanísimo.

-curioso- dijo Shinobu- la cueva se ve diferente.

Consternado Ash se acercó al espejo que estaba en el lado contrario al que se había acercado. Con duda tocó su superficie. Nada ocurrió.

-¿y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Sara.

Ash lo meditó un momento. Luego sacó una tiza de su morral.

-exploraremos la cueva- dibujó una flecha en la pared y el numero 1- marcaremos nuestro camino. Manténganse alejado de los cristales ¿Entendido?

Los acompañantes obedecieron las instrucciones. Decidieron adentrarse más en el territorio. Cada tanto Ash dejaba una marca en la pared con su numeración teniendo cautela de los espejos. El lugar resultó ser un laberinto con continuas bifurcaciones.

-no me dijeron que esto iba a ser así- bufó Sara.

-y vamos de mal en peor- suspiró Ash.

Entonces escucharon una voz conocida.

-¡Ash!- de uno de los caminos apareció Serena- ¡no te vayas así!- le reprendió. Cosa que le extrañó. Ella le dirigió una mirada curiosa a Sara y a los pokemon.

-¡Serena espera!- le gritó una pequeña niña rubia que Ash había conocido en el monte Pomace. Le siguió su hermano jadeando al lugar.

-¿Clemont? ¿Bonnie? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Ash confundido. Los hermanos se habían separado de ellos al salir de la academia de vuelo.

-¿De qué hablas? Te estábamos buscando- respondió Clemont y observó a los pokemon- humm ¿y estos?

-¿Y esta chica?- preguntó Bonnie observando a Sara.

Se notó un aire de confusión en los presentes.

-¿Qué les pasa? me conocieron a mí y a ellos en el monte Pomace- dijo Ash.

-¿el monte Pomace? Eso no fue hace mucho- señaló Serena.

-aja.

-y estamos contigo desde tu llegada a la ciudad Luminalia- respondió Bonnie.

Ash frunció el ceño e intercambió una fugaz mirada con Shinobu.

-¿Dónde está Alexa?- preguntó él.

-¿Alexa?- repitió Serena.

-¿la señorita reportera?- preguntó Bonnie.

-no la hemos visto en semanas- respondió Clemont.

Eso estaba sonando bastante extraño.

-¡pero si estábamos con ella hace nada! ¡Vengo viajando con ella desde que llegué a Kalos!- exclamó Ash irritado.

Los otros tres jóvenes fueron los siguientes en poner expresiones de desconcierto.

-¿Dices que has viajado con Alexa?- quiso confirmar Serena.

-claro que lo he hecho- respondió Ash- ella es mi novia.

La expresión de la chica se petrificó en tanto que los rubios lo vieron con los ojos bien abiertos. Clemont se estaba sonrojando.

-¡¿Qué les pasa?!...¿Serena?- la chica parecía haber quedado viendo al vacío. Ash movió la mano en frente de su rostro.

Ella reaccionó y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

-vaya…yo…no sabía que tenían ese tipo de…relación…-murmuraba.

-¿se les alborotó la checa?- preguntó Juanísimo. Los tres casi que dieron un brinco.

-¡¿Hawlucha habla?!- exclamaron los tres.

-no soy cualquier hawlucha ¡soy Juanísimo el magnífico!

Pose. Pose. Pose.

-ustedes lucen sospechosos.

-¡¿y ese greninja también habla?!- volvieron a gritar.

Shinobu avanzó hacia ellos.

-al parecer sus memorias han sido alteradas, les pediré entreguen a sus pokemon por si las dudas.

-oye no puedes decirnos eso si no somos gente mala- replicó Bonnie. Su bolsa se abrió dejando ver a un dedenne.

En un instante Shinobu puso su cuchilla de agua cerca del cuello de Clemont, Raichu la punta de su cola en el de Bonnie y Hao su espada santa en el de Serena.

-manos donde las vea- les dijo Shinobu.

-¡¿q-q-q-q-que están haciendo?!- preguntó Clemont.

-esa es mi pregunta ¿Qué están haciendo con el dedenne del equipo rocket?- preguntó el greninja.

-¡Dedenne no es del equipo rocket!- chilló Bonnie- ¡es mío!

El roedor eléctrico también replicó y saltó de la mochila. Shinobu le dio un cuchillazo que lo debilitó al instante.

-¡ya escuché suficiente!- gritó volviendo su espada a ellos- ¡manos contra la pared!

-esperen…¿no creen que es demasiado?- habló Ash.

-algo les ha ocurrido y puede que Alexa y su equipo estén en problemas- respondió Shinobu tomando las pokebolas de Clemont. Hao tomó las de Serena. También les quitaron sus mochilas.

-¡Ash somos tus amigos!- gritó Serena.

-¡lo sé! ¡Solo que no entiendo cómo es que no se acuerdan de nada!

-¡más bien tú tienes esos extraños recuerdos!

Ash gruñó frustrado sin saber qué hacer ni que creer.

-ya estuvo, muévanse y busquemos la salida de este lugar- les indicó Shinobu moviendo su cuchilla.

Los tres jóvenes obedecieron ante las amenazas y echaron a andar. Siguieron explorando la cueva por un largo rato. Ash dejaba continuamente marcas esperando que sirvieran de guía para luego.

-este lugar no tiene fin- se quejó Sara.

-deberíamos descansar- sugirió Ash. Tomaron asiento.

Sus pokemon estaban alertas de los otros.

-tengo sed- susurró Bonnie temerosa.

-humm Ash…en mi mochila hay un termo. Puedo?- le dijo Clemont.

Ash buscó en su peculiar mochila y le pasó un termo azul. Él se lo dio a su hermana.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Serena- ¿Cómo es que hemos terminado así?

-eso mismo quiero saber- respondió Ash con pesadez. Estaba muy preocupado por Alexa. El solo hecho de pensar que ella podría olvidar su relación lo entristecía. Quería volver a verla antes que algo así pasara.

-¡Ash espera!- escuchó su voz y se puso de pie al instante. Miró en la dirección de la que provenía.

-¡solo estoy buscando la salida!- escuchó una voz masculina que le sonaba familiar de una forma extraña.

De la oscuridad salió "él" corriendo con un pikachu detrás. Ese joven que era su viva imagen. Se detuvo en seco a penas lo vio.

-¡no corras!- apareció Alexa seguida por Serena, Anna, Cute y helioptile y vieron esa escena quedando en shock.

…

Ash, Raichu, Shinobu, Juanísimo y Hao estaban haciendo una reverencia en forma de dogeza ante los jóvenes.

-lo lamentamos- dijo Ash- no pensamos que universos paralelos podían existir.

-eh descuida- le dijo la Serena alterna- ya todo está aclarado.

La chica en realidad estaba aliviada por más de una razón.

-¿y que vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Sara.

-jejeje déjenmelo a mí- rio Clemont mientras acomodaba sus gafas- ¡el futuro es ahora gracias a la ciencia! _¡citronic gear on!_

El rubio sacó un extraño aparato con forma de magnemite.

-este es mi nuevo invento: el convertidor de dimensiones. Lo acabo de equipar con un lector de longitudes de ondas electromagnéticas. Mi hipótesis dice que cada persona debe tener una longitud de onda específica correspondiente a su universo. Si logro identificar la longitud y localizo la señal de su universo puedo guiarlos de vuelta. Una vez ahí mi convertidor puede forzar el abrir del portal.

-no hace falta lo de localizar las ondas electromagnéticas- contestó Ash- marqué el camino que recorrimos. Podemos regresar al espejo que nos trajo aquí. Entraron por el mismo, cierto?

-sí, unos minutos después nos dejó pasar- respondió Serena.

-vimos tus flechas y las seguimos hasta que nos topamos con este otro Ash- siguió Alexa.

-y entonces corrió como loco.

Los jóvenes del universo alterno se sorprendieron por eso.

-este Ash es listo- le susurró Bonnie a Serena.

Ash se acercó y le habló en susurro a su novia.

-no lo besaste o si?

Alexa dio un leve respingo.

-n-no….tan solo lo abracé.

Los celos lo carcomieron, pero lo dejo pasar por las circunstancias.

-bien. Las acompañaremos. ¿Que esperamos?- insistió el Ash alterno y quiso salir corriendo.

Ash lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa haciendo que hiciera la mímica del trote en el mismo sitio.

-esa es la dirección equivocada- respondió señalando por dónde debían ir.

-oh gracias.

Volvió a intentar salir corriendo. Ash todavía lo sujetaba.

-¡¿tienes que ir al paso de velocista?!

-¡Es que quiero salir rápido!

Ash frunció el ceño y con la mirada le preguntó a los acompañantes que le pasaba por la cabeza a su versión alterna. A lo que ellos respondieron con una sonrisa avergonzada y un encogimiento de hombros. Después decidieron ir al lugar donde se encontraba aquel espejo que los trajo.

-¿y cómo vamos a salir nosotros después?- preguntó la Serena alterna.

-inventaré un escáner de cuevas. No se preocupen- respondió Clemont.

-yo puedo usar a noivern para eso cuando regresemos- dijo Alexa.

Siguieron andando hasta que se toparon con otra persona. Hubo otro momento de sorpresa. Aquel joven también lucía como Ash. La diferencia era que sus deportivas, jeans y chaqueta eran de color negro. Su pelo en lugar de ser puntiagudo estaba caído. Venía acompañado de un porygon.

-¡¿oh?! ¡¿Es otro Ash?!- exclamó Bonnie.

-¿al fin me volví loco?- habló el joven frotándose los ojos.

-¿de casualidad entraste por un espejo?- le preguntó Ash.

-hummm creo que sí. Pensé que había sido mi imaginación- respondió el Ash de negro con inseguirdad.

-¡en ese caso yo puedo ayudarte a encontrar tu camino de vuelta!- le dijo Clemont.

-¿vuelta a dónde?

-a tu mundo.

-¿mundo? ¿Significa que este es otro mundo?

-todo indica a que sí.

-en ese caso…no, gracias…

-eh?- dijeron todos.

-no es que desee…volver…a ese lugar…

Todos espabilaron confundidos.

-¿Qué es todo esto que escuchan mis oídos?

Los presentes se percataron que por una de las bifurcaciones apareció todo un grupo. A la cabeza iba otro Ash. Este tenía una pinta un tano salvaje con jeans rasgados y una chaqueta que parecía que le habían arrancado las mangas. Sus brazos eran bien musculosos. Iba acompañado de versiones alternas de Misty, May, Dawn, Iris y Serena.

-parece que la leyenda de mundos alternos es cierta- dijo el nuevo Ash acercándose y miró curioso al Ash de negro- ¿Qué es esto? Luces bastante débil.

-bueno…la verdad no es que soy muy fuerte…- respondió nervioso.

El último Ash miró a los demás.

-tu luces también débil- le dijo al Ash alterno y luego se dirigió a Ash- y tu…parece que tienes un nivel un poco menos débil.

-¡oye!- le respondieron los dos primeros Ash.

-en ese caso te reto a una batalla pokemon- le retó el primer Ash alterno.

-no soy tan estúpido para tener una batalla en un lugar donde se paran abriendo portales interdimensionales. Solo les haré una pregunta, cuantas ligas han ganado?

Se quedaron en silencio.

-¿ninguna? pfff yo he ganado todas desde que inicié mi viaje- los entrenadores desorbitaron sus ojos ante esas palabras- Dan lastima. No seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo con ustedes. Hasta nunca _losers._

Ese se Ash se marchó seguido de las acompañantes que no dejaban de reír.

-acabo de ver mi yo versión Gary.

-¡yo estaba pensando lo mismo!- gritó el Ash alterno.

Reanudaron su marcha hacia el espejo. El Ash de negro quiso acompañarlos alegando que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Estaban casi por llegar cuando alguien más se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Equipo rocket!- gritó el Ash alterno.

-prepárense para los…¿estoy viendo doble?

Repentinamente la máquina de Clemont empezó a chisporrotear. Esas descargas fueron en aumento hasta que se expandieron por todo el lugar.

-¡ay no! ¡Otra mal función!- gritó el científico.

El aparato liberó una luz cegadora y todos sintieron como si fueran jalados por una fuerza que los hizo pasar por un agujero del tamaño de una moneda. Todo era luz y colores y no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas. Un momento después todos cayeron bien mareados a un suelo cubierto de pasto. Soltaban quejidos por lo bajo. Reponiéndose al mareo y las ganas de vomitar Ash se irguió. Miró que estaban al aire libre en un bosque que no se veía para nada normal.

-¿Dónde estamos?

**To be continued.**

**Notas del autor:** si las palabras mataran ningún ser humano estaría vivo. Pero como eso no pasa tanto esta historia como yo seguiremos XD mi intención es terminarla antes de que se acaben estas vacaciones. Por ende antes de que salgan los juegos de pokemon sol y luna. Puede que no la termine antes de que metan el relleno del anime (que es lo más probable que vayan a hacer). En fin haré mi mejor esfuerzo para cumplir esa meta mía. No siendo más me despido.


	43. Una ruta diferente

**Notas del autor:** bueno, me siento inspirado y animado ahora que estoy en vacaciones. Que no quede duda de que voy a seguir esta historia hasta terminarla. Si hay alguien que tenga una opinión negativa sobre el uso de las referencias en este capítulo les recomiendo releer las notas del autor del capítulo 19 donde defendí este recurso. Y a los lectores quienes disfrutan de mi historia les pido por favor que si le hablan o hacen referencia a esos otros que hacen comentarios fuertes no lo hagan en el mismo tono que ellos. No vale la pena completar el círculo de odio. No siendo más disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

**Capítulo 43: Una ruta diferente.**

Ash observaba con curiosidad al froakie del Ash alterno que conversaba con Shinobu. El pequeño pokemon de tipo agua parecía estar admirando a su forma evolucionada. Jaunísimo insistía en preguntarle a hawlucha de si nunca vio alguna telenovela. Cute y Flame intentaban llamar su atención con mimos. Cosa que sorprendía a hawlucha. Pikante, Raichu, dedenne, bunnelby y pikachu jugaban por los alrededores. Invitaron a porygon quien parecía muy tímido. Braixen estaba charlando con Lucaria y delphox.

"Es curioso ver las diferencias entre nuestros mundos" pensó Ash.

-¿Cómo es que ya tienes a froakie en su última fase?- preguntó el Ash alterno.

\- fue entrenado por alguien antes que yo. Lo conocí ya siendo un frogadier y el mismo le había puesto nombre.

-mi froakie nunca se llevaba bien con sus entrenadores…¿y por qué evolucionaste a pikachu?

-fue un accidente. Usó cola de hierro en una roca que estaba sobre un montón de piedras trueno.

El Ash alterno asintió.

-¿y por qué no estamos contigo en tu mundo?- le preguntó Bonnie.

-como dije no los conocí sino hasta que pasé por el monte Pomace.

-no intentaste retar al gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia?- preguntó el Ash alterno.

-no, Alexa me dijo que se necesitaban mínimo cuatro medallas para retarlo.

-la Alexa que yo conocí no sabía eso… y ustedes están viajando juntos porque….

-¿y qué hay de ti?- le preguntó la Serena alterna a ese Ash de negro- no tienes acompañantes… ni siquiera a pikachu.

-eh…ese pikachu me abandonó a merced de una parvada de spearow…

Todos guardaron silencio.

-yo no quería irme de viaje pokemon. Fue mi mama quien me obligó. Decía que era para hacerme más hombre- siguió el Ash de negro- luego de huir por horas de esos spearow apareció Ho oh.

-¡¿también lo viste?!- preguntaron los otros dos Ash.

-si…me atrapó y me llevó a su nido en la región de Johto…donde trató de comerme. Apareció Lugia quien lo enfrentó. Pensé que iba a morir en medio de esa batalla….escapé gracias a un portal que abrieron los unown solo para caer en medio de una riña entre dialga y palkia. Hice otro escape milagroso con la ayuda de celebi que me mandó millones de años al pasado…justo para presenciar el primer enfrentamiento entre groudon, kyogre y rayquaza. Ni yo mismo se cómo no me ahogue o me incineré…cuando la batalla terminó estaba en medio del océano. Fue entonces que mew me encontró. Me llevó hasta donde Arceus. Le imploré que me llevara de vuelta a casa. Se apiadó de mí y eso hizo…volví al pueblo paleta de mi tiempo; unos días después del inicio de mi viaje. Descubrí que mi casa estaba completamente vacía y con una señal de "sold" afuera…el profesor Oak me dijo que mama se fue con un novio…no he sabido nada de ella desde entonces…decidí reiniciar mi viaje junto a porygon. Sabe escribir y me contó que un pikachu hizo un desastre en una sede central del servicio de transferencia de pokebolas. Las computadoras en toda la región de kanto mostraron unos destellos que causaron ataques epilépticos a muchos jóvenes. Por alguna razón porygon se llevó toda la culpa y quisieron "dormirlo". Escapó y nos encontramos en el laboratorio del profesor Oak como ya lo saben. Él es el único que se ha quedado a mi lado. Y como dijo el otro Ash soy muy débil. Olvídense de ligas, yo ni he ganado una medalla…bueno, creo que eso es un buen resumen de mi historia.

Los presentes estaban viendo al Ash de negro con los ojos bien abiertos y las quijadas colgando. El equipo rocket estaba derramando lágrimas de tristeza.

-¡pobre chamaco!- exclamó Jessie y le dio un abrazo estrechando su rostro contra sus pechos.

-¡Qué horrible! ¡Qué horrible!- lloraba James.

-ájale ya este me conmovió- sollozaba mewoth.

Jessie lo sujetó de los hombres. Él se veía con el rostro bien rojo.

-únete a nosotros. Los que han tenido una vida dura son bienvenidos en el equipo rocket.

-hummm- parecía inseguro.

-¡oye no te aproveches de él!- le reprendió la Serena alterna jalándolo.

-¡si! ¡El pobre ha sufrido mucho! con ustedes sufrirá más- apoyó Serena.

-cierto, no los escuches- le dijo Bonnie.

Se formó un jaleo por ese Ash. Por tanta atención y zarandeo el pobre tenía los ojos en espiral. A Ash se le escapó una risa nerviosa. Desvió su atención de esa situación para admirar el lugar una vez más. Estaban en medio de un bosque de bambú. Lo raro era que las plantas eran gigantescas. El diámetro de los tallos era como de unos 10 o 15 metros y la altura llegaba a varios cientos metros de altura. Creerían que ellos se encogieron si no fuera porque el pasto bajo sus pies lucía normal.

-¿Cómo vas Clemont?- le preguntó.

-ya arreglé mi separador de dimensiones, pero no detecta ninguna señal de algún portal- respondió el científico desanimado.

Ash suspiró.

-bien, no nos queda de otra más que echar a andar.

Ash se puso de pie. Entonces sintió un extraño viento. Miró alerta en la dirección de la que provenía. Shinobu se puso a su lado mirando en la misma dirección.

-¿lo siente?- le preguntó el greninja.

-si…

-¿Qué dicen?- preguntó Clemont confundido.

-Shinobu, ve a la copa de los bambús y dime si ves algo.

No dudó en ir y se fue de inmediato a las alturas.

-¡escuchen todos!- les gritó Ash parando la discusión- estén alertas que algo viene hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué cosa viene?- preguntó el Ash alterno.

-no lo sé aun.

Shinobu descendió.

-vi señales de humo en esa dirección- dijo.

-son personas, quizá nos pueden ayudar- comentó Clemont.

-no lo sé…siento cierta hostilidad en el aire- señaló Ash.

-¿cómo dices?- preguntó Ash.

-si lo dice es por algo- apoyó Alexa.

El viento aumentó su intensidad.

-ya están más cerca.

Shinobu pegó su oído al suelo.

-no sé qué sea…solo sé que es enorme.

Ash se puso más nervioso ¿Deberían huir o quedarse a ver? ¿Que los beneficiaría mas?

En medio de esa deliberación el tiempo se les acabó el tiempo. Algo pasó galopando fugazmente al lado de ellos. Ash apenas pudo distinguir la silueta de alguien montando un rapidash. Luego le siguieron otros que pasaron igual de rápido. Estaban montando pokemon como dodrio, tauros, gogoat, zebstrika, entre otros. Se asustaron por la posibilidad de ser arroyados. El tiempo se ralentizó cuando Ash cruzó miradas con un jinete que estaba montando un arcanine. Era "Ash". El flujo del tiempo volvió a la normalidad y lo que le siguió a los jinetes fue un enorme pie que casi lo aplasta.

-¡capitán! ¡Civiles!- se escuchó grito seguido de una explosión.

Ash alzó la vista y miró a un machoke gigantesco. Ese pokemon se dio la vuelta. Lanzó su gran mano contra ellos. Se separaron y sus dedos se hundieron en la tierra generando una onda de choque.

-Shinobu corte de luna creciente- ordenó Ash.

Su pokemon lanzó el filo de agua volador al rostro del pokemon gigante. Los otros pokemon lanzaron también sus ataques arrancándole un rugido cargado de rabia.

-¡Aléjense!- les gritó Ash a los demás.

Varias figuras se elevaron en el aire. Eran los jinetes. Unos resplandores blancos emergieron de sus espaldas. Se extendieron hasta sus manos y se convirtieron en doublades. Las suelas de sus botas produjeron una onda luminosa con forma de cuadrado y se impulsaron. Las múltiples cuchillas golpearon al pokemon gigante en diversas partes de su cuerpo. En cambio otros parecieron hacer algo con sus manos. Uno levantó sus brazos y de sus manos salieron relámpagos azules. Y otro lanzó una llamarada de fuego por su boca. Antes de que pudieran admirar bien ese espectáculo otros de esos sujetos aparecieron y tomaron a los entrenadores y los alejaron. Los pokemon se dieron cuenta y fueron detrás de ellos. Ash notó que quien lo cargaba parecía ir deslizándose en el piso dejando un rastro de luz. Se alejaron de la batalla una distancia considerable. Entonces se detuvieron de golpe y los tiraron en el suelo sin mucha delicadeza.

-oigan- se quejó y los vio con claridad. Eran un grupo de jóvenes que llevaban puesto un uniforme marrón con un extraño equipo y una armadura ligera que incluía guanteletes y botas de metal. Ash los miró a todos. Eran él, Clemont, Serena, Misty, May, Dawn, iris y Cilan. La diferencia más notoria era que las chicas eran de pelo corto.

El nuevo Clemont se acercó al alterno de un movimiento fugaz colocándose en cuclillas. El científico dio un respingo y medio se arrastró en el suelo. Su contra parte la veía con una sonrisa pícara. En lugar de llevar lentes tenía puesto un par de goggles.

-pero mira que son igualitos a nosotros- dijo él.

-como si me importara- dijo ese Ash- nos estamos perdiendo la batalla por cuidar a unos metiches.

-asegurar a civiles es parte del entrenamiento- dijo Brock.

La batalla se escuchaba a lo lejos. El primero en llegar a donde ellos fue Shinobu. Le siguieron el resto de pokemon. De último llegó meowth jadeando.

-¿De dónde son?- preguntó Dawn.

-eh…es algo difícil de explicar- dijo Clemont alterno.

-pero si están aquí significa que esto es kalos- comentó Ash alterno.

-¿Kalos?- repitieron el combo de jóvenes guerreros.

-pues…si, o no?

-hace milenios que esta región cambió su nombre a Kalokagathia- respondió ese Ash.

-¿milenios?- repitieron los otros.

Los ruidos de batallas cesaron y unos momentos después llegaron el resto de ese grupo. Los demás eran adultos. Eran guiados por un sujeto de cabellera roja y lentes anaranjados. Los jóvenes le hicieron un saludo militar.

-más vale que tengan una buena explicación para adentrarse en nuestro campo de entrenamiento- dijo él- eso es un crimen federal.

-espere, podemos explicarlo- intervino Ash- estábamos en la cueva reflejos cuando caímos en una especie de portal y terminamos aquí.

El sujeto pareció meditar en esas palabras.

-¿Qué haremos con ellos capitán Lysandre?- preguntó un sujeto moreno bien musculoso- ¿los ejecutamos?

Con una mano movió un aegislash y apuntó a Clemont al cuello haciendo que perdiera el color en su rostro. Los pokemon se pusieron en guardia.

-deja de ponerte a asustar niños Matt- le dijo Lysandre- el ejercicio de hoy ha terminado. Regresemos a la base y tráiganlo con nosotros.

Tomó una pokebola y la abrió. De la capsula salió un rapidash. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo. La montura de Ash era un Arcanine, la de Clemont un luxray, la de Serena un gogoat, la de Brock era un tauros, la de Misty era un pelipper, la de May era un zebstrika, la de Dawn era un togekiss, la de Cilan era un tropius y la de iris era un dragonite.

-¿cómo podemos confiar en ustedes?- preguntó Shinobu.

-tranquilo, les creemos- dijo el Clemont de los goggles- ese lugar que dijeron está clausurado por la misma razón por la que se encontraron. Hay puertas a otros mundos.

Ash le puso una mano en el hombro a su greninja.

-tranquilo, creo que podemos confiar en ellos.

Shinobu tardó un momento en asentir. Para mayor facilidad en el trasporte regresaron a la mayoría de pokemon a sus pokebolas y subieron a las monturas. Emprendieron el camino. Dejando el bosque de bambú atrás los pokemon aceleraron hasta llegar a una velocidad casi sónica. Ash en un principio pensaba que quizá era una versión arcaica de su universo. Pensamiento que quedó completamente descartado cuando llegaron a lo que era su ciudad. Los edificios eran gigantescos y había vehículos voladores circulando entre ellos. La iluminación pública, las calles, las vestimentas, todo lucía tan moderno a una manera fuera del mundo que ellos conocían. En el centro estaba una torre que dejaba en miseria a la torre prisma. Era una torre cilíndrica color celeste que se elevaba hasta donde la vista alcanzaba a llegar.

-¿Estamos en Luminalia?- preguntó Clemont.

-es correcto- contestó Lysandre.

"¿acaso no la vimos por ser del color del cielo?" se preguntó Ash

-esto es increíble- dijo Clemont.

-¿Qué tan alta es?- preguntó Alexa.

-unos 150 kilometros- respondió Lysandre.

-¡¿150?!- exclamaron todos.

-¿Eue eso ya no es llegar al espacio exterior?- preguntó Ash.

-en efecto.

-¡¿Cómo es posible eso?!- quiso saber el Clemont alterno.

Pasaron por una enorme puerta en un lado de la torre a lo que parecía una pradera extensa donde estaban cientos de pokemon.

-huh?! ¡Pero si estábamos entrando! – exclamó el Ash alterno.

-es un hábitat simulada- respondió el Clemont de ese mundo- aquí los pokemon descansan y renuevan fuerzas.

Lysandre oprimió unos botones que estaban en su guantelete y unos vehículos voladores llegaron por si solos a donde ellos.

-Clemont estás encargado de escoltar a estos visitantes. Pasaré reporte de esto. Espera mi respuesta - le dijo Lysandre a lo que Clemont respondió con un saludo militar- y ustedes tres lleven a estos a una sala de detención. –unos de los soldados le colocaron esposas a los miembros del equipo rocket.

-¡¿oiga que hace?!-Chilló James.

-no crean que no sabemos que son esos uniformes- gruñó Matt- tienen suerte de ser de otro mundo o estarían camino a la prisión.

Los soldados metieron a los criminales dentro de unos de los vehículos.

-quiero un abogado- lloró james.

-yo quiero mi llamada- dijo Meowth.

-esto es una violación a los derechos humanos, si aún no hemos hecho nada- se quejó Jessie.

Se los llevaron mientras seguían tirando pestes.

-El resto puede ir a su jornada de descanso.

Los demás también hicieron un saludo militar y abordaron los vehículos.

-¿exactamente que son ustedes?- preguntó Ash.

-somos _guardianes_\- respondió el Ash guerrero.

-¿Guardianes?

-somos personas que nos aseguramos de mantener la paz y proteger el medio ambiente- dijo Clemont- si sale un enemigo es nuestro trabajo detenerlo.

-ah como los pokemon ranger- comentó Ash.

-¿Qué es un pokemon ranger?- preguntó Cilan.

-¿No saben que es un pokemon ranger?

-básicamente lo mismo que ustedes- dijo Alexa-, quizá se deba a la existencia de esta organización el hecho que no haya pokemon ranger en este mundo.

-tiene sentido- Ash volvió a pensar en esas diferencias y similitudes entre los mundos- pero ellos no usan pokemon de la línea evolutiva de honedge como armas.

-que mal, porque es muy divertido- contestó el Clemont soldado.

-no me gusta este Clemont- susurró el Clemont alterno- tiene una sonrisa tétrica.

\- tu pones esa misma cara cuando sacas un invento- le dijo Bonnie.

-eh? de verdad?

-si- contestaron Bonnie y Serena al mismo tiempo.

El vehículo los llevó a un área que parecía el comedor. Era muy extenso. Con mesas rectangulares en hileras. Había docenas de personas en uniforme y uno que otro pokemon. Bajaron del vehículo y buscaron una mesa vacía.

-espero tengan hambre- les dijo Clemont y los estómagos de los Ash rugieron con fuerza llamando la atención de todos los que estaban cerca.

-wow estuve a punto de desenfundar pensando que era un enemigo- bromeó Brock y todos se echaron a reír de los jóvenes.

Se sentaron en una mesa vacía que los pudo tener a todos y unos robots voladores les sirvieron a todos el mismo plato. Parecía una comida sencilla para hacerse en masa. Típico de algo como el ejército. Pero al probarla resultó tener un sabor exquisito.

-con toda esta tecnología me sorprende que se siga cabalgando- comentó Sara.

-¿tiene algo de malo hacer vínculos con un pokemon montura?- dijo el Ash soldado. Sara le hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Que los llevó a ser "guardianes"?- preguntó el Ash alterno- ¿nunca quisieron ser entrenadores u otra cosa?

Hubo cierto cambio en el ambiente que fue perceptible para la mayoría.

-tuvimos ese tipo de profesiones alguna vez- dijo Brock seriamente.

-pero ciertas cosas pasaron y nos hicieron pensar que es mejor usar nuestros talentos para este trabajo- dijo la Serena soldado. Tanto su voz como su mirada se percibían muy frías.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. El Ash de ese mundo terminó su comida y se puso de pie.

-si me disculpan tengo algo que hacer- dijo.

-oye acabamos de regresar de un entrenamiento, no puedes esperar?- le dijo Iris.

-no- se alejó.

-que infantil- suspiró ella.

-esa es la iris que conozco- dijeron dos de los Ash.

-¿ya que? Vengan y vean un espectáculo- les invitó Clemont a ir con él. Todos siguieron a ese Ash. Por los pasillos de esa instalación estaban otras personas circulando sobre bandas móviles o vehículos voladores.

Recorrieron el lugar por un tiempo y llegaron a otra área. Era evidente que era una zona de entrenamiento. Se veían muchos campos de batallas. Tanto pokemon como humanos luchaban dentro. Usaban armas o habilidades sobrenaturales. Los ataques chocaban con barreras invisibles que rodeaban los campos.

-miren ahí- señaló Clemont.

En un campo estaban Ash y otra chica. Era Korrina. La de ese mundo también tenía pelo corto. Ash pensó que no se le veía mal, pero creía que le quedaba mejor el pelo largo.

Los dos jóvenes tomaron pose de batalla con los puños alzados.

-¿alguien quiere apostar?- preguntó el Clemont soldado.

-si todos estamos en contra de Ash no tiene gracia- contestó Iris.

Ash se lanzó al ataque. Lanzó puñetazos de manera fiera. Korrina desvió cada golpe con suma facilidad. En su rostro estaba una sonrisa de confianza. No duró mucho hasta que korrina contra atacó con una barrida de su pie que desequilibró a Ash. Ese movimiento vino acompañado de un golpe de palma a la mandíbula que lo mandó de nuca al suelo dejándolo con el trasero apuntando hacia arriba.

-todavía te hace falta practica- rio Korrina.

De un movimiento ágil Ash se puso de pie. Sus manos se rodearon de un aura azul. Korrina esquivó los golpes evitando cualquier contacto con los puños. Apenas vio una abertura le atinó una patada en el estómago que lo despegó del suelo. El brillo en sus manos desapareció. Korrina alzó su brazo el cual se agigantó de golpe y descendió como martillo sobre Ash. Varias de los visitantes soltaron una exclamación.

-y terminó como siempre- suspiró Clemont.

Korrina retiró su puño y su brazo regresó a la normalidad. Ash estaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos en espiral.

-¿Cómo es que hacen todas esas cosas?- preguntó Sara.

-¿son superpoderes?- preguntó Bonnie con curiosidad.

-depende de quién hablas- respondió el Clemont guardían- aquí hay quienes pueden usar aura, ninjitsu, magia, poderes psíquicos, etc. Hay de todo aquí.

-eso es increíble- comentó Alexa- algo así no se ha logrado en nuestro mundo.

-ni en el nuestro- dijo el Clemont alterno.

-quizá se deba a que no tienen a nuestro mandatario.

-¿Quién?- preguntó la reportera.

Clemont y los demás hicieron un saludo militar repentinamente. Las personas y pokemon a su alrededor dejaron de batallar e hicieron lo mismo. Ash giró su cabeza en esa dirección. Abrió los ojos como platos. Los visitantes de otros mundos se sorprendieron al ver a ese hombre caminando hacia ellos. Decir que era solamente "alto" se quedaba corto. Debía medir más o menos tres metros de altura. Llevaba puesto un uniforme color blanco. Tenía la cabeza rapada. En su hombro reposaba un floette azul con una flor extravagante en manos de color rojo y negro. Llegó hasta donde ellos.

-guardianes en descanso- dijo él e inmediatamente los guardianes adquieran una postura más relajada. Ese hombre miró a los jóvenes- me enteré de que tenemos visitantes pocos comunes y vine personalmente aquí para verlos.

-eh…mucho gusto?- dijo Ash inseguro.

-buen trabajo jóvenes guardianes por ocuparse de ellos. Ahora yo me encargo.

-¡sí, señor! ¡Gracias señor!- dijeron al unísono.

El hombre gigante sacó un control de su bolsillo. Oprimió un botón y todo alrededor cambió. Ya no estaban en medio de una sala de entrenamiento. Ese lugar se veía como una sala de reuniones.

-por favor, tomen asiento- indicó. Él se sentó en una silla capaz de abarcar sus dimensiones. Ellos se sentaron en el resto- ¿les ha gustado esta civilización?

-seguro ¡es genial! ¿y por qué es tan alto?

-¡Bonnie!- masculló Clemont nervioso.

-no hace falta que estén tan tensos. No son guardianes ni intrusos por lo que no tengo que ser tan severo con ustedes- dijo él con una sonrisa- antes de continuar déjenme presentarme. Mi nombre es A.Z. Es posible que alguno de ustedes haya escuchado ese nombre es sus propios mundos.

-¿A.Z?- dijo Clemont-¿Cómo el antiguo rey A.Z?

-ese mismo- respondió el hombre.

-pero se supone que vivió hace 3000 años- comentó Alexa incrédula.

-no sé qué tan parecido sean las versiones de nuestros universos, pero efectivamente yo fui el rey de Kalos hace tres mil años- nadie podía creer esa declaración- por lo visto quizá no sobreviví en sus mundos o quizá desaparecí. En resumidas cuentas lo que pasó aquí fue que yo construí una poderosa arma para una guerra. Cientos de humanos y pokemon murieron y a cambio de sus vidas mi pequeña Floette y yo adquirimos la vida eterna. Claro, pueden notar que al menos yo terminé luciendo como un fenómeno jejeje- se estaban poniendo nerviosos- tranquilos no les haré nada. Soy un hombre diferente al de ese entonces. En fin. Después de ver toda esa destrucción y muerte que yo causé sentí un terrible arrepentimiento por mis acciones. Quise armar un reino mejor y pacifico donde algo así no volviera a ocurrir. Restituí mi mandato y le cambié el nombre a la región a Kalokagathia.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Bonnie.

-"Kalos" significa "bello" y "agathos" significa "bueno". La integración de esas dos cosas es lo que se denomina "Kalokagathia". En otras palabras quise un reino que fuera hermoso y justo. Puse a la población de primero y reconstruí la región. Mas sin embargo hay quienes hacen maldad solo por el hecho de querer hacerla. Con ver ese escenario de destrucción que causé supe que el destino no siempre enviaría a un héroe a solucionar las cosas. Por eso fundé la asociación de los guardianes. Para mantener la paz. Con el paso de los siglos logré incorporar las razas guerreras para este objetivo.

-y parece que lo ha logrado- comentó el Ash alterno.

-eso quisiera pensar….quisiera pensar que me he redimido por mis acciones pasadas…- por un momento puso un semblante triste.

Hubo un pitido y apareció un círculo rojo en la mesa. A.Z lo oprimió y apareció una pantalla en el aire. Quien salió ahí era el profesor Namba.

-señor A.Z he terminado con los preparativos en la cueva reflejos- dijo- podré enviar a esas personas de vuelta apenas lleguen.

-eh?! ¡¿ya nos vamos?!- exclamó Sara- quiero ver un poco más este lugar.

-¡si! ¡Yo quiero ver el tope de la torre!- dijo Bonnie.

Namba aseveró su semblante.

-me temo que no será posible- dijo A.Z- el profesor Namba es un hombre ocupado y yo también. Fue fortuna que encontraran este espacio en nuestras agendas. Si posponen esto puede que tardemos bastante tiempo en volver a hacer los preparativos y ustedes están en medio de algo, no?

-es verdad. Yo estoy consiguiendo las medallas para la liga- dijo el Ash alterno.

-igual yo- siguió Ash.

Las chicas se desanimaron. Sus "hermanos" mayores las consolaron. A.Z se despidió de ellos y volvieron a subir a otro vehículo que los llevó fuera de la ciudad Luminalia. El equipo rocket seguía esposado. En poco tiempo llegaron a la montaña donde se encontraba la cueva reflejos. La entrada estaba bloqueado por una puerta metálica parecida a la bóveda de un banco. El profesor Namba y otros científicos veían graficas presentes en monitores flotantes.

Ash notó que un lucario y un braixen estaban sentados cerca de ellos. Cuando hizo contacto visual con el lucario pudo sentir una extraña conexión. El lucario se acercó.

-así que ustedes también les pasó lo mismo- dijo el lucario. Su voz…era la de Ash.

-hmmm eres…?

-puedes imaginártelo. Soy el tú de otro mundo- dijo ese Ash lucario.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-vengo de un mundo donde solo hay pokemon, aunque eso no significa que no sepamos de los humanos.

-claro, creo que a estas alturas ya nada debe sorprenderme.

La pokebola de lucaria se abrió. La hembra miró fascinada a ese lucario. La Braixen se acercó y agarró del brazo.

-¿entonces son las versiones de otros mundos?- preguntó ella. Era la voz de Serena. Ella y lucaria se miraron de una forma un tanto hostil

-¡apúrense mocosos que no tengo todo el día!- gruñó Namba. Por orden del científico todos se agruparon con los de su mismo universo y los ayudantes les apuntaron con unos aparatos.

-¿Están identificando la longitud de las ondas electromagnéticas en nosotros?- preguntó Clemont.

-eso mismo estamos haciendo- respondió uno de los científicos.

-¿lo ven? Mi hipótesis era correcta- dijo con orgullo. Serena y Bonnie suspiraron.

Los aparatos soltaron un pitido y luego Namba operó unos controles. La puerta se abrió mostrando un paisaje del otro lado.

-ustedes primero- les indicó al grupo de Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie y el equipo rocket. A esos tres les quitaron las esposas y regresaron sus pokemon.

-espero nos volvamos a ver- dijo el Ash alterno y el resto se despidió antes de cruzar el portal.

Luego siguieron las versiones pokemon de ellos.

-me da miedo preguntar cuántos universos hay- comentó Alexa- pensar que hay otros mundos con versiones de nosotros que vivieron eventos tan diferentes…me hace sentir abrumada.

-te entiendo- dijo Ash y le sostuvo la mano.

-siguen ustedes- les indicó Namba.

-solo enfoquémonos en nosotros. Nuestro camino es una ruta diferente.

Y cruzaron el portal de regreso.

**To be continued…**


	44. ORAS

**Capítulo 44: ORAS**

El joven entrenador abrió los ojos despertando de su sueño. Soltó un quejido acomodándose en su asiento. Sus músculos estaban tensos.

-¿tuviste un lindo sueño?- le preguntó la mujer que iba a su lado.

-no, nada de eso- respondió Alan. Malva le sonrió y volvió su atención al libro en sus manos.

Más adelante estaba Sei ojeando una revista y Trevor jugando en un aparato. Alan miró por la ventana del vehículo. Seguían volando sobre mar abierto.

-falta poco para llegar a Hoenn- comentó Malva.

-ya veo- Alan movió su cuello a lado y lado. Trató de espabilarse. Tenía que tener alerta sus cinco sentidos para lo que se avecinaba.

-esta misión será en extremo peligrosa- les habló Sei sin despegar la mirada de la revista- sobra decir que es posible que ninguno de nosotros vuelva con vida.

-no pienso morir- respondió Trevor.

-grandes palabra para un pequeño bambino.

-mejor cierra el pico pelón.

Arribaron en Hoenn una hora después. El vehículo privado de los laboratorios Lysandre se identificó con las entidades de seguridad aeronáutica de la región y tuvo pase libre de sobrevolar el territorio. Llegaron hasta la ciudad Rustboro, precisamente a las instalaciones de Devon S.A. Los cuatro entrenadores bajaron del vehículo y fueron conducidos por un encargado hasta una sala. Ahí estaba una variedad de equipos y una enorme pantalla donde se proyectaban numerosos gráficos. En ese lugar estaban siete personas. El presidente de la compañía Devon, su hijo y campeón regional, Steven Stone y los cuatro miembros del alto mando de la región de Hoenn: Glacia, Sidney, Drake y Phoebe. Y finalmente el campeón regional de Johto Lance. A Alan y a los demás les habían comentado de su participación.

-bienvenidos sean- habló Steven y se dirigió a sus compañeros- como ya les dije estamos haciendo esta operación en colaboración con los laboratorios Lysandre de la región de kalos.

-deja las presentaciones formales para luego, que tenemos trabajo- le dijo Trevor.

-je miren nada más- bufó Sidney- un pequeñajo con la boca grande.

Sei soltó una risa nasal.

-no es momento para discusiones- les interrumpió Drake.

-¿tendremos ayuda de la elite cuatro de Johto?- preguntó Malva.

-lamentablemente soy el único que estaba en la región cuando surgió esta emergencia- respondió Lance.

-ya mandé la señal de auxilio a la asociación pokemon- comentó el señor Stone- pronto todo entrenador reconocido se enterará de la situación.

-por favor presten atención a esto- Steven oprimió un botón y se proyectaron dos imágenes. Una era la imagen térmica de algo nadando en el océano y la otra era una criatura que caminaba por el mar dejando un sendero de lava a su paso.- esos son los pokemon legendarios Kyogre y groudon.

-se ven diferentes- señaló Phoebe.

\- la razón de su aspecto se debe, no a que hayan evolucionado, sino a que a que recuperaron su poder original. Es lo que hemos denominado regresión primigenia- explicó Steven.

-je antes eran poderosos ¿y me dices que esos eran sus estados débiles? – rio Sidney con gracia.

-¿a dónde se dirigen?- preguntó Trevor.

La imagen de Lysandre apareció en el monitor y empezó a explicar.

-recientemente unos entrenadores que portaban piedras llave encontraron por casualidad unas ruinas. Terminaron por liberar una fuente poderosa de energía. La cual desapareció misteriosamente poco después. Por fortuna teníamos una sonda en las cercanías. Identificando la longitud de onda de la señal emitida hemos concluido que se dirigen al nuevo punto de aparición de esa fuente.

-significa eso que están hambrientos de más poder, no es así?- comentó Drake.

-es lo que temo. Lo más probable es que haya un enfrentamiento entre ambos pokemon. Justo como cuenta la leyenda.

Un silencio denso se formó en la sala. Alan se atrevió a hablar.

-¿tienes algo planeado Lysandre?

"¿Le puso su nombre a los laboratorios que fundó?" se preguntó Sidney "hablando de alguien narcisista"

-la opción más viable sería adelantarnos, recuperar y aislar la fuente antes de que ellos tengan oportunidad de tomarla- respondió Lysandre-. Ya envié a un equipo de recuperación. Ustedes deben resguardar la piedra en lo que llegan.

-¡¿y que estamos esperando?!- exclamó Trevor.

-tú aun eres muy joven Trevor-. Le dijo Steven- Sin embargo no detendré a ninguno que quiera ir en esta misión. Solo deben ser conscientes que es posible que no vuelvan.

-ahórrate el teatro Steven- le dijo Sidney- ¿si huyéramos por temor a perder nuestras vidas que punto hay en ser miembros de la elite 4?

-nosotros ya hemos venido aquí advertidos- comentó Alan.

El campeón chequeó la decisión de todos con la mirada.

-entonces, en marcha todos.

-por favor cuídense- les dijo el señor Stone.

Rápidamente decidieron separarse en dos grupos. En uno estaban Steven, Alan, Malva, Phoebe y Drake. Su oponente era groudon. El resto fue hacia donde estaba kyogre. Los helicópteros despegaron y emprendieron el trayecto. Alan vio a una multitud de personas en la costa de la ciudad.

-deberían refugiarse- se dijo.

Se adentraron en el mar. Los pilotos estimaban que llegarían alrededor de 15 minutos a donde estaba groudon. Alan entrelazó sus dedos y los apretó. Pronto iniciaría todo.

"sin importar que…voy a regresar, Manon" se decía.

-¡todos sujétense!- gritó Drake alarmándolos.

Hubo una explosión en un costado del avión y se vino abajo. Chocó en el mar. Varias de las ventanas se rompieron y se empezó a inundar el interior. Actuaron rápido y se esforzaron en salir del vehículo lo antes posible. Uno de los pilotos logró abrir una balsa salvavidas a la que todos subieron.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?!- preguntó Alan.

-pude escucharlo- respondió Drake- el rugido de un salamence a punto de atacar.

Instintivamente miraron al cielo. No se veía nada más que nubes negras.

-¿y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Phoebe.

-no nos detendremos- dijo Steven.

-bien dicho. Yo guiaré este barco- Drake lanzó su pokebola y un salamence salió- no hay tiempo para pedir otro trasporte.

Steven sacó un aerodactyl. El piloto y copiloto subieron al aerodactyl y por orden del campeón regresaron a tierra firme.

-¿me escuchas papa?- preguntó en un comunicador.

-¡¿Steven que ocurrió?!

-no hay tiempo de explicaciones. Muéstranos el camino hacia groudon.

El presidente de la compañía les pasó las indicaciones. El salamence de Drake tomó una cuerda entre sus fauces y voló a toda velocidad jalando la balsa. Se demoraron más de lo previsto por la falta del vehículo. El agua sobre la que navegaban estaba más caliente conforme avanzaban hasta el punto de estar hirviendo a varios cientos de metros del pokemon legendario.

-es problemático si no tenemos una base más estable- comentó Malva.

-entonces vuelen los que puedan- dijo Drake que subió a un flygon sin regresar a su salamence.

Alan subió sobre su metang y sacó a charizard. Phoebe se montó en su drifblim y sacó un chandelure. Steven subió a un skarmory y sacó de su pokebola a un metagross shiny.

-yo atacaré desde atrás- dijo Malva y sacó a un talonflame que tomó la cuerda de la balsa.

-¡Adelante!- ordenó Steven y se elevaron en sus pokemon. Rodearon a groudon que seguía su avance. Alan, Drake y Steven tocaron sus piedras llave y sus pokemon mega evolucionaron. Groudon se volvió hacia ellos. Los entrenadores ordenaron el ataque. Mega charizard X atacó con un lanzallamas, mega metagross con un caños destello, mega salamence con una carga dragón y chandelure con bolas sombra. Los ataques impactaron y groudon rugió. Abrió sus fauces para disparar al aire un poderoso rayo solar. Ellos lo evitaron por poco. Entonces otro lanzallamas lo golpeo desde atrás. Alan vio que Malva estaba inexplicablemente en el camino de lava de groudon con un mega houndoom.

-¿me escuchas Alan?- dijo Lysandre por su comunicador.

-¿Qué sucede?

-la piedra se está moviendo. Va hacia ustedes.

-¡¿Qué ha dicho?!

Groudon volvió a rugir y por los alrededores emergían estalagmitas de roca al rojo vivo. Los pokemon voladores volvieron a evitar el ataque del legendario. Malva se vio obligada a retroceder. Steven y los miembros de la elite cuatro siguieron lanzando sus ataques a distancia. Alan se tomó un momento para mirar a su alrededor. No le costó mucho ver un punto brillante sobre el océano que cada vez se iba haciendo más grande. Esa era la dirección que debía proteger. Groudon captó el acercamiento de la roca y reanudó su marcha.

-¡la roca se acerca! ¡No hay que dejarlo acercarse!- gritó Alan.

Lanzaron una nueva tanda de ataques que groudon decidió soportar para seguir avanzando. La piedra seguía acercándose.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!- chilló Phoebe.

Entonces kyogre emergió del agua. Aulló y varias esferas de luz azul se formaron a su alrededor. De las esferas se dispararon rayos del mismo color que golpearon a groudon. Acto seguido liberó una onda helada que cubrió los alrededores. Los entrenadores se aferraron a sus pokemon mientras eran arrastrados por la ráfaga de viento helado. La luz de ese ataque fue perceptible desde la costa de la ciudad Rustboro. Alan tomó distancia para estabilizarse. Ya no tenía el comunicador. Una capa de hielo amplia se había formado rodeando a los legendarios. Groudon estaba dentro de un tempano de hielo. La piedra levitaba entre ambos. Kyogre dio un salto con la intención de tomarla en la boca.

-¡NO!- gritó Alan.

Una hidrobomba golpeó el costado del pokemon legendario con la fuerza suficiente para desviarlo hasta el hielo. Un Mega gyarados shiny rugió haciéndose notar.

-¿También perdieron su avión?- preguntó Lance acercándose sobre su dragonite.

-eso no puede ser una coincidencia- comentó Steven. El resto de entrenadores se acercó volando sobre sus pokemon.

La prisión helada de groudon se derritió y kyogre regresó al agua.

-y ahora tenemos a los legendarios justo en frente de la roca- comentó Sidney-. Hablando de ir de mal en peor.

-el plan se ha ido al traste- dijo Sei.

-no nos queda opción más que vencerlos- declaró Trevor.

-más fácil decirlo que hacerlo jovencito- dijo Glacia.

-¡atáquelos por los costados!- comandó Steven- no se pongan entre ambos.

Hicieron caso y volvieron a rodearlos. Los pokemon legendarios parecían estar por atacar cuando algo más surgió del mar. Eran unos submarinos con motivo de sharpedo. Aparte se escuchó el sonido conjunto de máquinas. Sobre el paso de lava solidificada de groudon venían docenas de monstruosos tranques con motivo de camerupt.

-no es posible- dijo Lance al ver ciertos símbolos en las máquinas.

En los submarinos se abrieron compartimientos en su lado superior y de ahí salieron disparados misiles que sobrevolaron el hielo e impactaron contra kyogre. Los tanques dispararon contra groudon. Los pokemon legendarios bramaron de ira y contraatacaron.

-¿este es el ejercito de Hoenn?- preguntó Trevor.

-no, son criminales- respondió Steven.

-creí que ellos ya se habían disuelto- comentó Lance.

-tenía mis sospechas de su resurgimiento desde hace un tiempo.

-¡¿Les servimos un té o qué?!- gritó Sidney.

Trevor se alejó de ellos volando sobre su charizard. Tocó su piedra llave y mewtwo megaevolucionó.

-onda certera mewtwo- ordenó y su pokemon lanzó varias esferas luminiscentes a los submarinos- y ahora puño dinámico contra kyogre.

Mega mewtwo x se alejó en dirección opuesta y golpeó en el lomo a kyogre con su puño. Kyogre se agitó y le devolvió el golpe a mega mewtwo con una de sus aletas.

-chiquillo presumido- Sidney fue volando sobre su mandibuzz he hizo mega evolucionar a su sharpedo para atacar a los submarinos.

Alan fue hacia groudon. Malva atacaba conjuntamente con los tanques evitando con una agilidad felina las estalagmitas y los cañonazos. El resto de los entrenadores se dispersó tratando de enfrentar a ambos enemigos. No tenían respuesta de Lysandre.

Unos misiles lograron golpear al charizard de Trevor logrando derribarlos. El mega gyarados de Lance fue golpeado por un ataque de kyogre. Malva fue tumbada por una explosión cercana y cayó. Alan quiso ayudarla. Fue cuando su metang fue golpeado por un proyectil y su mega charizad X por una estalagmita de groudon. Él y sus pokemon cayeron sobre el hielo cercano. Steven veía que la situación empeoraba. Debía pensar en una forma de sacarlos de ese aprieto.

Algo más sobrevoló el lugar de forma fugaz, hizo una pirueta en el aire y regresó. Era un robot plateado con propulsores en la espalda. De sus manos se dispararon varias pokebolas que se abrieron. Salieron un blastoise, un heracross, un octillery, un clawitzer, un jolteon y un claydol. El blastoise me evolucionó dando a enteder que alguien estaba dentro. Ese grupo atacó a los submarinos.

Otro vehículo volador pasó por el lugar. Tenía el logo de la asociación pokemon. Su compuerta trasera se abrió y dejó caer algo. El objeto en su descenso se envolvió en llamas y aterrizó enfrente de un tanque que estaba a punto de pasar sobre Malva. Las flamas se disiparon y se pudo ver a un sujeto bien musculoso con un traje ceñido de emboar. Los dedos de su mano izquierda estaban hundidos en el metal del tanque que se enrojecía. El vehículo intentaba avanzar pero no podía. Malva observó a aquel hombre y suspiró de alivio. Él levantó su mano derecha cerrada en puño y le atinó un golpe al tanque que lo mandó volando. Una pokebola en su cinturón se abrió liberando a un emboar.

-ve- le dijo a su pokemon. Emboar flexionó sus piernas. Sin necesidad de más impulso salió disparado y le atinó un puñetazo a la quijada que le torció la cabeza y lo desequilibró.

Lance se arriesgó a ordenarle a su mega gyarados atacar con un hiperrayo. Su pokemon disparó un potente rayo color rojo de su boca y golpeó a kyogre. El ataque se prolongó por unos segundos hasta que kyogre liberó otra honda helada de menor potencia que logró congelar mega gyarados. Kyogre materializó nuevamente esas esferas azules para atacar, pero una honda de oscuridad lo golpeó mandándolo a volar fuera del agua. Lance se dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer vestida de negro. Sus labios y largo pelo eran del mismo color. Estaba levitando junto a un hydreigon.

-apártate- le dijo la mujer en un tono frio- o te devoro.

Steven logró auxiliar a Alan y subirlo a su skarmory. Alan miró anonadado a esos recién llegados.

-¿esos…son…?

-maestros pokemon- respondió Steven más tranquilo- parece que el llamado de papá fue respondido ¿Hay alguna señal del equipo de Lysandre?

-No. Perdí el comunicador.

Steven meditó su estrategia. Lance estaba auxiliando a los entrenadores heridos.

-metagross toma la piedra y aléjala- ordenó deseando que eso si llegara a mejorar la situación.

Mega metagross se acercó volando a la roca luminiscente. De repente se escuchó un rugido y un ataque de pulso dragón descendiente del cielo le cortó el paso. Como una campana de tiempo fuera el impacto detuvo a todos. Rayquaza salió de entre las nueves y rodeó la piedra.

-¡todos ustedes!- alguien gritó. Una chica con capa volaba sobre un salamance muy cerca del pokemon dragón- ¡Quieren poder! ¡Y quieren satisfacer sus deseos cuando lo obtengan! ¡Hoy perecerán junto a sus ambiciones y los pokemon legendarios recordarán su lugar!

Una luz multicolor rodeó a rayquaza. Su apariencia cambió a una todavía más imponente.

-¡yo! ¡Zinnia! de la tribu Draconid no permitiré que cumplan sus planes mientras viva- dijo la chica.

-oye pequeña somos los buenos- se escuchó una voz proveniente del robot.

-¡no creeré sus mentiras!- gritó ella- ¡todas las organizaciones que representan están podridas por dentro!

Mega rayquaza rugió y lanzó de su boca una esfera anaranjada. Esta estalló y se dividió en varios fragmentos. Los ataques impactaron más que todo a los vehículos de combate y a los pokemon legendarios mandándolos a las profundidades. Uno de esos alcanzó a rozar el ala de skarmory. Alan no pudo sostenerse y se cayó del pokemon. A esa altura una caída resultaría fatal.

-¡Alan!- gritó Steven.

Necesitaba sacar un pokemon rápido. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo algo lo atrapó en medio del aire. Alcanzó a ver que caigan al agua. Pero en lugar de hundirse lo que lo llevaba cargado parecía estar corriendo sobre la superficie líquida. Regresó al hielo donde su salvador lo soltó y así pudo admirarlo. Era una criatura bastante peculiar. Su piel era mayormente azul con el vientre y el pecho color crema. La cantidad de musculatura que poseía era absurda para el largo de sus extremidades. Ese pokemon se apartó de él.

Sei llegó al lado de Alan.

-recibí un mensaje del jefe. El submarino que envió parece que fue atacado por esos mismos sujetos.

-maldita sea- masculló Alan.

Con sus ojos achinados el pokemon misterioso miró al pokemon dragón. Extendió sus brazos a lado y lado y gritó a todo pulmón atrayendo la atención de rayquaza.

-¡SNORLAX!

Una esfera color rojo se formó en su zarpa derecha, una negra en su izquierda y una amarilla en frente de su boca abierta. De estas salieron tres hiperrayos que se juntaron formando un ataque gigantesco. Rayquaza desapareció en esa luz por unos instantes. El rayo combinado siguió de largo hasta llegar a las nubes y hacer un hueco en la tormenta.

-je nada mal- dijo la voz del robot. Él y el resto de los maestros y sus pokemon estaban intactos. El combo de Hoenn y Kalos no tanto.

-al menos nos ahorró el trabajo de lidiar con estas pestes- dijo la mujer.

De entre los escombros de los submarinos y los tanques salieron personas con vestimentas de color rojo y azul acompañados de pokemon. Muchos estaban heridos, pero se veían dispuestos a luchar. De entre los azules salió un hombre moreno con vestimenta de pirata.

-no voy a permitirlo- gruñó tomando una pokebola- ¡no voy a permitir que se metan en nuestro camino!

El robot lo apuntó con un dedo y le disparó un rayo láser que lo noqueó al instante.

-mejor ya ríndanse.

Rayquaza volvió a descender. La tormenta aumentó su intensidad y en las cercanías se formaron tornados.

-¡rayquaza no caerá tan fácilmente!- gritó Zinnia.

Snorlax se puso firme y le habló en su lenguaje.

-¡caerá!

Un aura roja intensa cubrió al snorlax y el hielo bajo sus patas de agrietó.

-¡Está usando enfado!- exclamó Lance.

Snorlax dio un salto al aire y lanzó un puño. Una honda de viento helado avanzó como un cañonazo y le impactó en el rostro a mega rayquaza congelándolo parcialmente. El snorlax despareció y varios de esas mismas ráfagas de viento lo golpearon desde diferentes direcciones. Las puntas de hielo en el cuello de mega rayquaza formaron un arreglo similar al de un copo de nieve. Con un movimiento de látigo de todo su cuerpo rompió ese hielo y salió volando a toda velocidad para embestir al snorlax de frente y luego atinarle un coletazo mandándolo al agua con fuerza. Un instante después emergió unos metros atrás.

-¡ya no eres…!- gritó el snorlax- ¡el único dragón en el cielo!

El aura roja a su alrededor se expandió hasta tomar la forma de una dragón chino. Mega Rayquaza rugió y se lanzó al ataque con su cuerpo extendido y rígido. En medio del vuelo empezó a soltar un brillo color verde. El dragón chino se lanzó ondulando y ambos chocaron generando una potente explosión. La onda de choque llevó al suelo a todos excepto a los maestros y sus pokemon.

-¿Será salvaje?- preguntó el del robot- no me molestaría atraparlo.

-tengo el presentimiento que tiene dueño- dijo el sujeto de traje de emboar.

Mega rayquaza y snorlax cayeron en direcciones opuestas. Los dos pokemon se hundieron en el mar.

-¡esto no puede estar pasando!- chilló Zinnia- ¡no se suponía que fuera así!

-¿será que ya podemos tomar esa piedra de una maldita vez?- preguntó Trevor.

-coincido con el pequeñajo- dijo Sidney.

Como respuesta mega rayquaza, Groudon y kyogre emergieron a la superficie una vez más rugiendo con fuerza. El snorlax saltó del agua y aterrizó sobre un bloque de hielo. Se veían bastante lastimados.

Los pokemon legendarios avanzaron hacia el centro marcado por la piedra flotante. Los maestros estuvieron a punto de lanzarse cuando escucharon una voz.

-ya fue suficiente.

A esas palabras le siguió un graznido agudo que paralizó a todos, humanos y pokemon. La criatura que lo producía, un mega altaria, voló hasta llegar al lado de la piedra. Detuvo su canto dejando a los oyentes temblando sin poder hacer responder sus cuerpos. Sobre el mega pokemon estaba niña de pelo negro y corto en ropajes orientales color rojo.

-todos ustedes- Alan escuchaba la voz de ella como si la tuviera en frente- pelean por un mísero pedazo de roca brillante. En especial ustedes los legendarios…son tan viejos como el tiempo y tan inmaduros como crías. Desaparezcan de mi vista.

El altaria produjo un potente brillo anaranjado.

-¡oh shit!- gritó el del traje mecánico. Regresó a sus pokemon y salió volando.

El maestro de fuego tomó a Malva y corrió por el camino de lava solidificada a toda velocidad junto a su emboar. La de negro se alejó volando sobre su hydreigon. Acto seguido las nubes se abrieron dejando pasar un meteorito en llamas.

La luz cegó a Alan…lo siguiente que vio fue el agua. Se hundía sin poder nadar. Su vista se iba nublando. Pensó que era su muerte, pero abrió los ojos de golpe y contempló un techo blanco. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Trató de levantarse. Un dolor agudo en el costado izquierdo se lo impidió. Se llevó la mano por instinto a ese lugar. A su lado vio a Sei en otra cama. Tenía una bata de hospital. Su pierna derecha y su brazo izquierdo estaban enyesados y llevaba puesto un cuello ortopédico.

-¿estamos…vivos?- preguntó.

-sino lo estamos el infierno es más hospitalario de lo que pensaba- respondió Sei.

Alan soltó otro quejido por el dolor en sus costillas.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-lo último que recuerdo es ese meteorito cayéndonos encima. No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo sobrevivimos…algunos más que otros.

Alan miró a su otro lado y vio a Trevor vendado al estilo egipcio.

-esa que apareció al final la reconocí…era una maestra- siguió el calvo- es de las más poderosas. De seguro nos dejó vivos a propósito. No hubo ningún muerto.

-¿Que ocurrió con la piedra?

-desapareció junto a los pokemon legendarios y ese snorlax con esteroides. Los grupos criminales de Hoenn fueron apresados y ahora estamos en el hospital de la ciudad Rustboro.

Alan soltó un gruñido de rabia.

-fallamos…- masculló.

-no del todo. Si logramos conseguir algo que podría ser de utilidad para el jefe.

-¿Que?

Sei sonrió.

-mejor sigue durmiendo. Hay que descansar.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la región, en la bahía de Mosdeep una capsula espacial se abría.

-¡tierra!- exclamó Meowth saltando fuera y empezando a besar la arena- ¡dulce y amada tierra!

**To be continued.**

**Notas del autor: **Esta es mi version del tercer especial de la mega evolución y mi guiño al episodio delta del juego. hace tiempo quise hacerlo.Ya en el siguiente capitulo Ash y compañía llegarán a ciudad Shalour. tengo algo mas planeado a parte de una simple batalla de gimnasio. Puede que me demore un poquito mas en actualizar pero mientras pueda lo voy a hacer ¡La liga es mi meta!


	45. Llegada a ciudad Shalour

**Capítulo 45:** **Llegada a ciudad Shalour.**

-Bueno chicos estamos por ver una exhibición de una batalla pokemon entre entrenadores experimentados- explicaba el profesor Sycamore a los integrantes de su campamento pokemon.

Xana y Poncho tomaron sus posiciones. El vaquero no supo cómo se dejó convencer para hacer algo así. De cualquier forma no podía echarse para atrás en ese punto.

-adelante bonsly- dijo Xana sacando a su pokemon.

Poncho decidió tomarse esto bien en serio luego de sus dos últimas derrotas. Sacó de su sombrero la pokebola de dugtrio. Si bien flygon era su pokemon más poderoso dugtrio era el que tenía más experiencia en todo tipo de situaciones.

-¡comiencen!- indicó Sycamore haciendo de réferi.

-¡fisura!- gritó Poncho.

La tierra se sacudió y una onda de luz con forma de la aleta dorsal de un sharpedo salido disparada en dirección de su contrincante.

-contraatque- dijo Xana el pequeño pokemon cerró los ojos y soltó un grito de terror.

Su cuerpo se envolvió por un aura roja. Recibió el ataque de lleno. Lo retuvo por un par de segundo y el ataque se deshizo. El pokemon de xana recibió una gran cantidad de daño pero seguía en pie. Poncho boqueó asombrado. Bonsly soltó un llanto ensordecedor. Se esfumó de su lugar y apareció sobre dugtrio de un momento a otro. Movió su cabeza como mazo y con las protuberancias de su cabeza le dio un golpe a dugtrio con tal fuerza que lo mandó bajo tierra. Bonsly aterrizó en la tierra. Quedó se tambaleaba por el aturdimiento.

Xana se acercó y tomó a su pokemon entre sus brazos. Poncho quedó boquiabierto.

-uuhhhh- dijeron todos los niños.

-bueno, ¿Quién me puede dar un análisis de la batalla?- preguntó Sycamore y varios alzaron la mano. Escogió a un niño que dio una explicación.

-el bonsly tiene la habilidad robustez por lo que evitó el golpe fulminante quedando con baja vitalidad y pudo regresarle el doble de todo ese daño con contra ataque al dugtrio.

-¡correcto!- respondió Sycamore-. Ahora un aplauso para Xana y Poncho.

Los chicos aplaudieron. Entre sus risas se notaba el tono de burla por el adulto mayor. Poncho regresó a su pokemon sintiéndose humillado.

…

Serena y Alexa iban cabeza a cabeza andando sobre sus skiddo. Les faltaba poco para llegar a la meta. Apretaron los cuernos de los pokemon tipo planta con determinación en la recta final. Cruzaron la línea y Alexa ganó por una nariz.

-¡ja! ¡Gané!- vitoreó ella alzando los brazos sin bajarse del pokemon- ¡esta vez la victoria fue mía!

-bueno con mis victorias en la carrera de rhyhorn y en la academia de vuelo vamos dos a uno- contestó Serena.

Alexa bufó fastidiada. Ash y Sara llegaron después junto al resto de corredores. Ash estuvo aliviado de que esa vez no hubo accidentes. El sonido seco de un golpe le indicó que celebró muy pronto cuando vio que su contra parte de otro universo estaba clavado de cabeza en el suelo cerca de la meta.

-ni cruzó- rio Sara.

Grace fue a ayudar a "Nash". Nombre que por sugerencia de Sara acotó para no haber confusión entre ambos. Ash todavía se preguntaba si estaba bien que dejara su universo para venir con ellos hasta el punto de cambiar su nombre. Tenía sentimientos encontrados sabiendo todas las cosas que vivió.

…

Xana y poncho se adentraron en el bosque lejos del sitio del campamento. Les informaron que una chica se había extraviado. Sobrevolaban el bosque con el flygon del vaquero. Fueron hasta el límite y la vieron al borde de un barranco.

-¡oye! ¡¿Qué haces?!- gritó Xana.

La chica giró la cabeza y los vio descender.

-¡es peligroso!- volvió a gritar Xana bajando del flygon.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se detuvo en seco cuando le rebotaron los prominentes pechos que tenía. La chica llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar de camisa blanca y falda azul. Su cabello era corto y negro. En cuanto altura le llevaba dos cabezas a la morena. Xana carraspeó la garganta recuperando la compostura.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

-solo quiero saltar sobre los drifblim- respondió ella con un tono inocente.

Como señaló unos drifblim y drifloon aparecieron desde el barranco. La colegiala saltó sin tomar impulso causándole un desboque de corazón a Xana. Aterrizó sobre uno de los pokemon que la hizo rebotar al siguiente y siguió así hasta cruzar. Ella celebró como si se tratara de un simple juego de rayuela.

-ahora voy de regreso.

-¡no!- chilló Xana, pero no la escuchó e inició el camino de regreso saltando sobre los drifblim nuevamente.

La seguridad que reflejaba borró la preocupación de Xana, pero luego sintió dolor al verle esos pechos rebotando.

"¿en verdad es menor que yo?" se preguntó con rabia.

-está algo crecidita para tener 12 años- comentó Poncho ganándose la ira de la morena.

-¡¿por qué no lo intentas?!

Lo pateó arrojándolo al barranco. Asustado soltó un grito a los cuatro vientos.

-¡MMMIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrcoles!

Cayó sobre un drifblim al cual se aferró y empezó a rebotar entre los demas. Flygon fue tras él para ayudarlo.

-estúpido baboso. Vejete. Ya no me importa- mascullaba Xana.

La colegiala y el pichu de Xana, Jaune, fueron detrás de los drifblim para seguir jugando. Entonces una figura apareció entre la neblina. Era un pokemon cuadrúpedo con un largo cuello azul. Las astas en sus cabezas brillaban con todo el color del arcoíris. Xana retrocedió asustada y buscó su pokedex. El pokemon enigmático produjo una luz azul que se deshizo en copos los cuales la bañaron. Xana pudo sentir una sensación cálida con eso. Intercambió miradas con el pokemon por un momento eterno y luego se fue galopando con gracia.

…

Alexa estaba algo triste. Por pedido de Grace ella dejó a gogoat en el rancho skiddo. Según dijo la corredora veterana él haría el papel de un macho alfa y motivaría a los otros pokemon a mejorar. No fue una despedida fácil, pero acepto al ver lo mucho que disfrutaba correr todo lo que quisiera. Ash trató de consolarla con mimos que eran bien recibidos.

Siguieron su camino dejando la cadena montañosa atrás y al día siguiente finalmente llegaron a la ciudad costera Shalour. Ash estaba ansioso por su reencuentro con Korrina y la batalla de gimnasio. Ya no tenía inseguridades de verla. Como si hubiera hecho un llamado una sombra pasó volando sobre ellos. Fue solo una fracción de segundo pero pudo reconocerla. Entonces una segunda figura pasó volando en la misma dirección. También le resultó familiar. Escuchaba sonidos de batallas.

-vamos- les dijo a sus acompañantes y lo siguieron por las calles. Tenían la vista puesta en los tejados donde se libraba la batalla. Fue difícil mantener el paso para todos. Ash y Serena fueron los primeros en llegar a la costa.

En una pequeña plaza korrina y su lucario aterrizaron. Del otro lado estaba una chica de pelo corto y rosado con pinta deportiva pero sin zapatos. Un pokemon estaba a su lado. Un lucario completamente rojo. Un rojo metálico.

Tanto los entrenadores como los pokemon se lanzaron al ataque. Para Ash fue como ver dos versiones de la misma pelea simultáneamente. Los lucarios y las luchadoras intercambiaban golpes de una forma coordinada. Sus compañeros los alcanzaron pronto. Juntos observaron ese combate teatral. Unos momentos después tomaron distancia unos de otros y luego hicieron una reverencia con el puño derecho en la palma izquierda.

-fue un buen combate de práctica- dijo Korrina.

-sí, lo fue- respondió Maylene.

Las líderes de gimnasio luego se percataron de la presencia de su audiencia, en especial de cierto joven.

-¡Ash!- gritaron las dos al unísono y luego intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

-chicas, que bueno volver a verlas- dijo Ash acercándose a las luchadoras.

-¿tú y korrina se conocen? ¿Han tenido una batalla de gimnasio?- preguntaba Maylene.

-nos conocimos hace poco y precisamente he venido aquí a retarla.

Korrina sonrió ampliamente y se dio un saludo de puño con Ash.

-Maylene déjame presentarte a mis nuevas acompañantes, estas son Sara, Serena, Alexa y…Nash, antes que lo preguntes no es hermano mío. Y ella es Maylene una líder de gimnasio de la región de Sinnoh.

-un placer- contestó Maylene recibiendo el saludo de todos.

-¿y que pasa con el color de lucario? Es rojo- señaló Sara.

-cierto, antes no estaba así- comentó Ash.

-esto es lo que se llama _coating_ – respondió Maylene- es una capa protectora que se le puede implementar a los pokemon tipo acero y roca y los hace resistentes a un tipo seleccionado. Esta capa roja ha vuelto resistente a lucario a los movimientos tipo fuego.

-¿Dónde he escuchado algo así?- se preguntó Ash.

-¿Dónde la obtuviste?- preguntó Sara.

-en la fábrica de la batalla en la región de Kanto. Un científico llamado Keenan la desarrolló.

-¡Keenan! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Espera ¿estuviste participando en la batalla de la frontera?

-de hecho…

-era yo quien estaba participando en la batalla de la frontera- Ash escuchó esa voz familiar que lo alertó. Emocionado se dio la vuelta y vio a un joven de cabello morado ligeramente largo. Venía acompañado de un hypno shiny que tenía un monóculo en el ojo derecho.

-¡Paul!

Ash se acercó a su viejo rival de Sinnoh. Ahora llevaba una vestimenta distinta: estaba usando una chaqueta azul con un logo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, usaba jeans negros y zapatos deportivos blancos El susodicho le sonrió y le tendió la mano, cosa que lo sorprendió en realidad. Aceptó el saludo.

\- cuanto tiempo- dijo Ash.

\- podría decirse.

-estuviste en la batalla de la frontera? Ganaste?

-por supuesto- dijo el pelimorado sacando un estuche con los símbolos de la frontera. Habían dos extras- estos son los de dos nuevas instalaciones.

-increíble y felicidades. Y al fin venciste a Brandon? Digo según recuerdo renunció a su puesto.

-él volvió a su cargo de cerebro de la frontera y yo lo vencí…a él y sus **_cuatro_** regis.

Ash espabiló sorprendido.

-si estás aquí significa que vas a participar en la liga de Kalos, cierto?- continuó Paul.

-eh…si, y tu?

Paul negó con la cabeza.

-por mas tentadora que se escuche mi revancha contra ti en una liga estoy en medio de mi recorrido por las islas naranja. Solo vinimos por un evento.

-¿vinimos? ¿Quienes?

-nosotros- respondió Maylene.

-¡¿ustedes dos…viajan juntos?!- exclamó Ash con incredulidad.

Maylene se rascó la mejilla sonrojándose ligeramente.

-es una larga historia- dijo Paul- en fin, ya que estamos aquí tengamos lo que te gusta más tener.

-¡una batalla pokemon!- exclamó Ash con euforia.

Inmediatamente fueron a la playa y se prepararon para el combate. Maylene asumió el rol de réferi.

-¿te parece bien una batalla de equipo completo?- preguntó Paul.

-claro que sí ¡Raichu yo te elijo!- el roedor eléctrico avanzó.

\- al fin evolucionaste a tu pikachu ¡electivire preséntate a la batalla!

Paul arrojó una pokebola y cuando esta se abrió la luz blanca salió con la fuerza de un relámpago. A penas se materializó electivire impuso un aura amenazante. Raichu vio a los ojos a ese pokemon que lo derrotó en la liga de Sinnoh.

-¡comiencen!- dijo Maylene.

-¡raichu usa velocidad extrema!

-¡protección!

Elevtivire alcanzó a levantar los brazos y formar la barrera protectora que detuvo una patada de su contrincante. Raichu tomó impulso con la barrera de protección y se impulsó hacia atrás.

-¡rocas del trueno!- gritó Paul.

Electivire soltó un grito de guerra y liberó una descarga que electrificó sus alrededores. Acto seguido le dio un puñetazo al suelo y púas de roca negra emergieron del suelo. Por orden de su entrenador raichu evadió las rocas.

-ahora railgun.

Con su puño envuelto en electricidad Electivire golpeó la punta de una de las púas. El trozo de desprendió de golpe y salió disparado dejando a una estela anaranjada en su camino. Por puro reflejo Raichu movió su cabeza antes de que lo golpeara. El viento ardiente le hizo un corte en la mejilla. El proyectil siguió de largo, rompió un par de rocas y se perdió en el mar dibujando una línea en el agua. Los presentes estaban asombrados por esa técnica.

-je aumento su velocidad- dijo Paul con una sonrisa ladina-. ¿Tiene acaso la habilidad impulso?

Ash salió de su asombro y puso su mente en el combate.

-¡raichu muévete entre las rocas y evita su ataque!- su pokemon acotó la orden.

-¿tratas de jugar a la defensiva mientras su velocidad llega máxima? Veamos si puedes ¡sigue electivire!

El pokemon rival se movió con rapidez. Ash notó que las puntas de sus colas brillaban; una de color rojo y otra de color azul. Electivire cambió su posición y volvió a golpear otra roca con un puño trueno lanzando otro proyectil que raichu esquivó por un pelo nuevamente. Su velocidad de tiro era la velocidad de sus puños la cual seguía siendo muy elevada. Parecía una ametralladora laser que disparaba continuamente. El impacto de esas rocas voladoras era estruendoso.

-¡raichu contra ataca con "viento cortante"!

Paul alzó una ceja. Raichu esquivó otro proyectil y movió como látigo su cola luminiscente logrando arrojar una onda de viento cortante.

-¡evade!- gritó Paul y electivire se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque.

Los pokemon eléctrico iniciaron un duelo de tiro. Mantenían sus distancias mientras esquivaban y disparaban sus ataques. La audiencia optó por retroceder un poco ante la amenaza de "bala perdida". Ash tenía sus cinco sentidos en la batalla. Estaba dominado por un sentimiento de inseguridad. No podía medir el verdadero alcance de las habilidades del pokemon de Paul, algo le decía que se estaba limitando. Apretó los dientes con un sentimiento de impotencia. Consideró la opción de cambiarlo por otro pokemon, pero la verdad quería superar ese obstáculo junto a raichu. Tomó su oportunidad cuando todas las rocas en el campo electrificado fueron destruidas.

-¡raichu! ¡Rodada y cola de hierro!

Su pokemon se hizo bola y empezó a rodar. La cola formó un halo de luz que lo mantenía elevado sobre el suelo. Algo muy parecido a como el whirlipede de Burgh ejecutaba el rodillo de púas.

-¡protección!

Electivire levantó las manos y creó su barrera. raichu impactó y quedó forcejeando con el movimiento defensivo. Como cierra al metal saltaban chispas blancas. Unos segundos después la protección se deshizo en el momento que raichu dejó de girar. El roedor eléctrico quedó suspendido en el aire justo en frente de su contrincante.

-¡ahora!- gritó Ash. Sin apoyo alguno Raichu aceleró con velocidad extrema y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a electivire mandándolo al suelo. Con el impulso del golpe ambos retrocedieron y se pusieron de pie con una vuelta. Electivire se limpió la boca con el pulgar sin mostrar molestia mayor.

-creo que ya es hora de ponernos serios- dijo Paul.

-eso mismo pienso.

Raichu recibió los sentimientos de convicción de su entrenador por medio de sus palabras y liberó una potente descarga eléctrica. Se sintió fortalecido de repente. Cuando el resplandor cesó pudieron ver que el roedor eléctrico había adquirido una tonalidad dorada. Ash no había tenido éxito en recrear ese modo desde la batalla contra Tate y Liza. La sonrisa de Paul se amplió.

-ese es el espíritu.

Electivire volvió a gritar y giró sus brazos tan rápido como hélices de avión. Liberó una descarga y también adquirió una tonalidad dorada. Ash no dudó ante eso.

-¡cola de hierro y velocidad extrema!

-¡cola de hierro y karatazo!

Las colas de ambos pokemon se iluminaron además de las manos de electivire. Desaparecieron en un parpadeo y numerosos impactos invisibles ocurrían alrededor de la playa.

-¡levitón!- gritaron los dos entrenadores al unísono. Los impactos que eran lo único que se alcanzaba apercibir se elevaron en el aire. Unas nubes que desplegaban un brillo dorado se juntaron sobre ellos formando un disco.

-nada mal Ash. Nada mal- dijo Paul- pensé que te estaría superando por mucho más que esto.

-lo dices como si estuvieras sobre mí- respondió Ash.

-lo estoy ¡trueno rojo!

Electivire golpeó con su puño que estaba rodeado por una electricidad carmesí y lo hizo descender al suelo como relámpago provocando otra explosión. Cuando el humo se disipó vieron a Raichu dentro de un cráter. Había perdido su color dorado y sus ojos estaban en espiral. Electivire aterrizó con gracia y también perdió su tonalidad.

-raichu ya no puede continuar- anunció Maylene- el ganador es electivire.

Ash fue a revisar a su compañero. Estaba herido, pero no de gravedad.

-lo hiciste bien amigo, ahora descanza- Ash lo dejó con Alexa y retomó su puesto- Shinobu yo te elijo.

Arrojó la pokebola y el greninja apareció.

-no creí que fueras de los de ponerle nombre a sus pokemon- comentó Paul.

-pues no me parece tan raro ahora- respondió Ash.

Paul regresó a electivire.

-es tu turno hypno- le dijo al pokemon de su lado.

-como diga joven amo- respondió.

-¿otro pokemon que habla?- señaló Shinobu.

El asombro no fue tanto en los presentes.

-¡comiencen!

-¡concha afilada!- ordenó Ash y Shinobu materializó sus cuchillas de agua.

Acto seguido atacó con velocidad al hypno. Pero el pokemon psíquico se movió ligeramente y evadió milimétricamente el ataque. Shinobu giró sobre sí mismo y lo intentó nuevamente, hypno agachó su cabeza dejando pasar la cuchilla.

-no eres suficientemente rápido- respondió hypno sin dejar de esquivar.

-¡as aéreo!- gritó Ash y Shinobu cambió a sus cuchillas luminiscentes.

\- aun puedo evadirte hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Dicho y hecho hypno continuó evadiendo el filo de las armas de Shinobu con los parpados abajo. Le pareció frustrante tanto al entrenador como al pokemon.

-evade esto ¡gyarados de agua!

Shinobu hizo unas poses de manos. Luego se generó un torbellino de agua que tomó forma de un gyarados. La criatura elemental rugió amenazantemente. Hypno silbó simulando asombro. Con un simple salto giratorio evadió la embestida del gyarados. Shinobu aprovechó y disparó un anti as aéreo. El ave luminosa iba volando como flecha hacia hypno, pero el pokemon psíquico levantó una mano y un aura azul rodeó al ave luminosa dejándola completamente estática en medio del aire.

-tienes técnica- dijo Hypno aterrizando. Shinobu atacó con una concha afilada, pero hypno levantó el dedo índice de su mano izquierda y detuvo el ataque- te falta poder.

Su mano derecha se hizo borrosa y un fuerte impacto apareció en el abdomen de Shinobu. El greninja boqueó y cayó sobre sus rodillas sin poder mantener la forma de sus cuchillas. Ash abrió los ojos como platos.

-y eso solo fue un puñetazo ordinario- comentó Paul sonriente.

Ash gruñó.

-¡vamos Shinobu! ¡De pie!

Shinobu le dio un golpe al suelo y se levantó. Ash tuvo una sensación familiar. Un poder emanaba de su interior y se filtraba en Shinobu. Pero nuevamente el dolor de una apuñalada en el ombligo evitó el flujo de energía. Ash se agarró el estómago. hypno le puso una mano en el pecho al greninja evitando que cayera del todo. En su idioma pokemon le susurró al oído.

-tienes un sello. Yo también tengo uno. Por lo que percibo fue colocado por el mismo desgraciado.

Shinobu se apartó evitando enredarse con sus pies. Ash se repuso y lo regresó a su pokebola antes de darle oportunidad de responder.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Paul-. Te ves pálido.

-sí, lo estoy…no te preocupes- aunque esa amabilidad lo preocupaba a él.

Ash tomó su siguiente pokebola y sacó a charizard. Con la piedra llave de Sara activó el proceso de mega evolución. Ni Paul ni hypno parecieron sorprendidos.

-vuelve hypno- le dijo Paul. Cundo lo hizo arrojó su pokebola- ursaring preséntate a la batalla.

El siguiente pokemon de Paula apareció. Su aspecto era curioso. Ursaring llevaba puesto un kimono negro y un collar de esferas rojas. Además estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados como si meditara.

-¡comiencen!

-¡usa onda certera!- ordenó Ash.

Su mega charizard Y rugió y entre sus zarpas generó una esfera de luz blanca azulada que arrojó contra él.

-aro certero- dijo Paul con calma.

Ursaring juntó las puntas de sus garras. Sin levantarse o abrir los ojos disparó un aro de luz del mismo color. La onda certera quedó atrapada en el aro y entonces se devolvió hacia mega charizard. El proyectil impactó con la fuerza suficiente para derribarlo.

-te lo advierto ursaring es aún más fuerte que hypno y electivire – dijo Paul. hypno desvió la mirada haciendo una mueca de descontento.

-¡rayo solar!- gritó Ash.

Gracias al clima soleado producido por la habilidad de mega charizard el rayo solar cargó de inmediato. Mega charizard disparó una bola luminosa al aire que quedó sobre ursaring y de esta descendió un pilar de luz. La figura de ursaring desapareció bajo el brillo. Antes de tener oportunidad de celebrar ursaring le atinó un gancho en la quijada a mega charizard con la fuerza suficiente de separarlo del suelo y luego lo tomó de la cola.

-arrójalo- le dijo Paul.

Ursaring de un movimiento rápido lanzó a charizard mar adentro. Ash lo vio preocupado como caía al agua.

-¡oh no! ¡Hay que ir por el!

A lo lejos se vio lo que parecía una aleta dorsal de agua. Acortó la distancia prontamente y llegó a la orilla levantando polvo. Ash se sorprendió cuando vio a su charizard debilitado y a una extraña criatura que lo llevaba al hombro. Lo miró a los ojos y lo reconoció.

-¿snorlax?- no podía creer la diferencia en su aspecto. No era rechoncho ni redondo. Parecía un pokemon fisiculturista con piernas y brazos cortos.

Snorlax sonrió al ver a su entrenador y le ofreció a charizard. Ash reaccionó y lo regresó a la pokebola de inmediato.

-¿amigo que te pasó? Estas…¡estas increíble!

Snorlx rio apenado. Después se giró y encaró con seriedad a ursaring quien se había levantado. Intercambiaron una mirada retadora. Snorlax avanzó a paso seguro.

-bueno, ya que estamos aquí ayúdame con esto- dijo Ash. Snorlax asintió.

Maylene volvió a centrarse en la batalla.

-¡comiencen!

-puño hielo- dijo Ash.

-brazo martillo- ordenó Paul.

Los pokemon se lanzaron al ataque. El viento generado hizo que la mayoría cerraran sus ojos, despues notaron que los puños de ambos estaban siendo sostenidos por un pangoro que tenía una pipa en la boca en lugar de su rama característica. El pangoro giró sus manos y los dos pokemon cayeron de nuca al suelo. Inmediatamente se colocaron de pie. Entonces con cada mano el pangoro agarro sus cabezas y las chocó entre sí para luego arrojarlos en direcciones opuestas.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- gritó Sara alarmada.

Algunos reconocieron a ese pangoro.

-discúlpenme por interrumpir- dijo un viejo caminando hacia ellos.

-¡es usted viejo pervertido!- chilló Serena.

-jojojo no hace falta los cumplidos.

-¡no es un cumplido!

Ursaring y snorlax se colocaron de pie y atacaron al pangoro sin orden de sus entrenadores. El pangoro bloqueaba y desviaba los golpes de ambos sin ningún problema. Después retrocedieron y entonces rugieron. Un aura roja rodeó a snorlax y un fuego dorado cubrió a ursaring. Su musculatura incrementó hasta ser comparable con la de snorlax. Con expresión neutra el pangoro apareció en medio de ambos y tocó el cuello de cada uno con sus dedos índices y anulares. Los dos pokemon quedaron como paralizados y sus auras de combate de deshicieron.

-pero vaya que tienen energía- rio el viejo- Po llévalos a dar un paseo.

El pangoro asintió y tomó pose para dar un golpe.

-¡oiga espera! ¡¿Qué…?!- antes de que Ash terminara de hablar Po pareció dar un único golpe y los dos pokemon salieron volando hasta perderse en el cielo. Destellaron de la misma forma que el equipo rocket.

El pangoro flexionó sus piernas y saltó, o más bien, despegó del suelo y los siguió.

-bueno, se los regresará luego- dijo el anciano

-¿Qué crees que haces viejo?- preguntó Paul con su típica cara de amargado.

-Se les hace tarde- respondió.

-¡¿tarde para qué?!- gritó Ash.

-¡cierto! ¡El torneo!- gritó Maylene- lo olvidé por completo.

-¿Qué torneo?- preguntó Ash.

-ven y lo sabrás muchacho, puedes participar si lo deseas- le dijo el viejo y los invitó a subir a un bote impulsado por su infernape. Llegaron rápidamente a una isla cercana donde estaba una torre vistosa.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Sara.

-esta es la torre maestra- respondió Korrina- aquí vivo con mi abuelo y también tengo el gimnasio.

Bajaron del bote y pasaron por la entrada en la muralla costera que rodeaba a la torre. La verdad parecía un castillo de una época diferente por su estructura fascinante. Siguieron de largo por un pasillo hasta una recamara donde estaba una estatua enorme de un mega lucario.

-es increíble- comentó Ash.

-los escritos dicen que fue un ancestro de mi familia el primero en ejecutar una mega evolución con un lucario justo aquí en esta isla- explicó Korrina.

-¿hace cuánto fue eso?- preguntó Alexa.

-unos siglos atrás.

-eh?...¿y como es que la mega evolución se considera algo reciente?- preguntó Ash.

-¡apúrense!- les llamó Paul que estaba untando hacia el siguiente corredor.

Lo siguieron. Salieron a un patio interno donde estaban docenas de entrenadores. Los lucario abundaban.

-¿es un torneo de lucario?- preguntó Nash.

-exactamente. Fue organizado por mi abuelo- respondió Korrina- Dejamos las inscripciones abiertas para cualquiera que quisiera participar. El premio es una piedra llave y una lucarionita.

-¡¿de verdad?!- a Ash se le iluminaron los ojos- entonces definitivamente tengo que participar con lucaria.

-no te será tan fácil. Yo voy a participar también- dijo Maylene.

-y otros entrenadores de renombre- añadió Korrina.

Un chico en patines se detuvo de golpe en frente de ellos. Ash abrió los ojos como platos y revivió cierto trauma.

-¡Ash! ¡Amigo!- exclamó Cameron y le dio un golpe en el hombro. Su pinta era distinta. Llevaba una camisa blanca con una pantaloneta color verde y equipo de patinaje del mismo color- no me imaginaba que te encontraría aquí.

-yo tampoco ¿estás aquí por el torneo?

-sí, y además por la liga pokemon.

Esas palabras si deseaba escucharlas de él. Ansiaba tener esa revancha.

-y mira allá- le indicó Korrina.

Ash miró a un hombre de piel morena y cabello rubio haciendo flexiones de pecho junto a su lucario. Se veía bastante musculoso.

-ese es Marshal. Un miembro del alto mando de la región de Unova.

-¿un miembro de la elite cuatro participara? Vaya.

-¡eso no me intimida!- declaró Cameron.

-yo ya he vencido a miembros de la elite 4- comentó Paul.

Ash y Cameron lo vieron sorprendidos.

-miren quien tenemos aquí.

Un sujeto joven bien apuesto y bien vestido se acercó a ellos junto a un lucario.

-es un gusto volver a verte Ash.

-Riley…

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno hubo cosas de este capítulo que me costó reorganizar y hay cosas que tengo pendientes también, incluida la batalla de gimnasio contra Korrina. Espero poder colocar las que faltan en el siguiente para que este torneo solo dure un capitulo y seguir con la historia. Además mi hater no apareció en el capítulo pasado por lo que tuve un poco menos de motivación a seguir ¿aparecerá en este o ya me dejó abandonado?

**To be continued.**


	46. Aviso

**Aviso:**

Hola a todos mis lectores. Sé que he estado muy ausente en esta historia por cosas de la vida. En estos meses han pasado muchas cosas tanto en los juegos como en el animé, no creo que sea necesario redactarlas. Lo que quiero comunicarles es que ya habiendo finalizado la temporada y el viaje de Kalos (y viendo lo que se avecina en la region de Alola) yo SI voy a seguir esta historia. Quiero retomar la cuanto antes. Así que les pediré un poco más de paciencia hasta que termine mi semestre universitario. Mas o menos a finales de noviembre. En vacaciones le daré con todo a esta historia. Puede que en el futuro me enfrente a nuevas críticas con la oficialización del Amour entre Ash y Serena, pero tampoco eso me desmotiva.

Espero leerlos pronto.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notas del autor: ¡He regresado! me tardé más de lo que pensaba por exigencias familiares y porque... me compraron el juego de sol y luna XD no los voy a aburrir con explicaciones. Les entrego el capítulo. Gracias a todos por su paciencia.**

**Capítulo 47**

– ¡Esfera aural! – ordenó Ash y Lucaria disparó varios proyectiles de aura rápidamente.

Las esferas aurales impactaron de lleno contra el lucario adversario y este cayó al suelo debilitado.

– ¡Eso! – vitoreó Ash. La pokemon alzó su puño en señal de celebración –. Con tu experiencia manejando el ataque de esfera aural desde la fase de riolu tenemos ventaja sin duda.

La lucario asintió, pero escucharon un fuerte sonido prolongado cerca de ellos. El lucario de Maylene tenía una sola pata alzada y de esta salían esferas aurales una tras otras tan rápido que parecían elipsoides y no esferas. El contrincante fue acribillado completamente y cayó debilitado en cuestión de segundos. Tal demostración de habilidad dejó boquiabierto a Ash y a Lucaria.

Por otro lado Cameron debilitó de un ataque de fuerza de palma al lucario contrincante, el de Riley tomó entre sus patas el aura esfera que le fue lanzada y la regresó con el doble de potencia mandando a volar a su oponente y el lucario de Marshal debilitó a otro usando golpes comunes y corrientes.

–Je nosotros seguimos en fase de calentamiento – dijo el miembro de la elite cuatro con una voz firme.

Ash y lucaria tragaron grueso.

–Pensando lo bien, esto no será fácil – dijo Ash. Lucaria se llenó de sentimientos de frustración e impotencia, esos le llegaron a Ash por medio de su vínculo –. No hay que rendirse. Aún tenemos nuestra arma secreta.

Los combates ocurrían al mismo tiempo en cada ronda. Los participantes iban disminuyendo rápidamente. Era un desafío duro considerando que solo daban tiempo entre rondas para aplicar pociones a los pokemon o darles bayas. De cualquier forma el cansancio se iba acumulando.

Mayelene y Marshal tomaron distancia con sus lucario en medio. Los luchadores se dieron un saludo y una reverencia. Lo mismo hicieron sus pokemon.

–He estado esperando por un combate contra ti – dijo Maylene.

–Lo mismo iba a decir – contestó Marshal.

El combate dio inicio.

–¡Voy a empezar con todo! – gritó Maylene.

Ella y su lucario hicieron los mismos movimientos. Los puños del pokemon se envolvieron en electricidad y los golpeó uno contra otro generando un destello. Ash se distrajo un momento de su batalla y alcanzó a ver que el lucario de Maylene había realizado una armadura trueno. Luego materializó un hueso veloz haciendo la misma mímica que su entrenadora. El equipo contrario también hizo un movimiento sincronizado. Separaron sus piernas flexionando las rodillas y cruzaron sus brazos en frente. Entonces el lucario de Maylene se desvaneció y ocurrieron muchos impactos sobre el cuerpo del lucario de Marshal. Era una velocidad al mismo nivel que la de Electivire y Raichu. Los ataques cesaron y el lucario de Maylene volvió a aparecer de su lado. El de Marshal seguía parado en la misma posición. Su cuerpo estaba resplandeciente con un aspecto de metal lustroso.

–Una defensa de hierro solida- comentó Maylene y con otro movimiento volvió a ordenar una nueva acometida. Más ataques cayeron sobre el lucario de Marshal.

Maylene se preguntó por qué Marshal estaba a la defensiva. Supuso que pensaba que sería una mejor opción que tratar de seguir la velocidad de lucario.

–¡Lucario esferas aurales! – ambos levantaron sus palmas y lucario disparó una cantidad asombrosa de auras esferas. Pero su oponente seguía firme.

Manteniendo la calma, Maylene levantó un brazo al aire al igual que su pokemon. En la palma de lucario se formó una esfera aural un poco más grande. Los ojos de lucario se iluminaron con una luz azul. La energía psíquica aplanó el orbe volviéndolo un disco. Cuando lo arrojó hizo zumbar el aire. Golpeó al otro lucario en el abdomen y se le quedó pegado. Saltaban chispas a manera de una cierra sobre metal. El disco aural fue disminuyendo de tamaño hasta deshacerse.

–Aun no lo has usado – dijo Marshal sin moverse –. No has usado el poder que ganaste en mi lugar.

Mayelen suspiró y volvió a adquirir otra postura al igual que su pokemon. Colocó su pie izquierdo delante del derecho, bien separados, dobló el brazo izquierdo y levantó el derecho. Ameritaba usar eso.

–¡Palma de Buda! –gritó ella al lanzar un golpe de palma al mismo tiempo que Lucario.

De la palma del pokemon salió una luz dorada que se expandió hasta enceguecer a muchos de los que estaban teniendo sus propios combates. Hubo una explosión atronadora que afecto a varios, debilitando pokemon y dejando entrenadores inconscientes. Cuando la nube de polvo se apaciguó. Ash pudo ver que muchos concursantes estaban en el suelo, sin embargo Marshal y su Lucario seguían firmes. Por el otro lado el lucario de Maylene había perdido la armadura de trueno.

–Así que ese es el alcance de tus habilidades – dijo Marshal.

Finalmente se movieron ambos al unísono. Lucario le dio un puñetazo al suelo generando un sismo que sacudió el lugar. Pocos de los que quedaban cayeron victimas del daño colateral. Ash y Lucaria alcanzaron a alejarse. El lucario de Maylene no alcanzó a evadir el terremoto y fue víctima de las vibraciones.

–¡Usa psíquico para levitar! – le ordenó Maylene. Pero en lo que decía eso un segundo terremoto había sido ejecutado y golpeó a su pokemon.

El lucario siguió golpeando el suelo generando un terremoto continuo. Después de unos segundos se detuvo. El lucario de Maylene se tambaleó al igual que su entrenadora y después ambos cayeron.

–Parece que aun te falta dominar esa técnica – comentó Marshal mientras Paul se acercaba para ayudar a poner de pie a Maylene.

–Esto no se quedará así – respondió ella.

Ambos luchadores intercambiaron miradas desafiantes.

–Sí, genial y todo ¡pero arrasaron con casi todos! – gritó Cameron. Por todo el lugar estaban los pokemon y entrenadores tirados en el suelo. Solo los equipos de Ash, Riley y Cameron se encontraban bien.

–Mejor, así tardamos menos – rio el viejo. Cornelio a su lado se mantenía serio sin protestar.

–Los luchadores que sigan en pie continuaran en lo que los encargados tarden en limpiar el lugar – dijo el abuelo de Korrina.

Daba un sentimiento de preocupación que por "limpiar" se refería a llevar a los heridos a las camas para que los atendieran. Alexa se acercó con un termo de agua que le ofreció a Ash.

–Gracias – lo tomó y bebió.

–¡Bien hecho muchachón! – le dijo Sara dándole un golpe en la espalda que le hizo escupir el agua en la cara de Nash.

–Oye ten cuidado – le reclamó Serena.

En medio de su tos Ash alcanzó a notar a Paul que llevaba a Maylene con un brazo sobre sus hombros y a una chica en patines le llevaba de comer algo a Cameron y su lucario.

"parece que no he sido el único que ha entrado en una nueva etapa" pensó.

Luego de despejar la terraza los cuatro luchadores se juntaron en pares según les indicó el maestro. Ash vs Cameron. Marshal vs Riley.

– ¡Comiencen! – gritó Cornelio con fuerza.

– ¡Adelante lucario! ¡Fuerza de palma! – gritó Cameron y su pokemon arremetió.

–Mantén tu distancia y ataca con esfera aural – ordenó Ash. Lucaria retrocedió sin darle la espalda.

Con solo haber visto un par de sus combates sabía que ese ataque era de cuidado. El lucario de Cameron persiguió a Lucaria mientras evadía o desviaba los proyectiles. Ash pensaba que ese era el momento de usar esa combinación. Agudizó sus sentidos en espera por dar la orden en el momento justo que Lucaria tuviera al lucario de Cameron a la distancia precisa. Si cometía un error calculaba que Lucaria quedaría fuera de combate con solo un golpe. Fue en ese momento que volvió a sentir ese vínculo que los unía. Incluso aún más sólido y profundo. Sus sensaciones se superponieron, fundiéndose.

Todo el mundo se puso en cámara lenta. Veía como el lucario de Cameron se iba acercando. A través del vínculo Lucaria recibió la orden de dejar de atacar y prepararse. Esperó en ese instante prolongado. Entonces percibió algo más. Casi teniéndole en frente Lucaria y Ash saltaron al mismo tiempo, tan solo unos centímetros sobre el suelo. Lucario tomó pose de dar un golpe de palma, pareció ser el fin.

Una honda sísmica sacudió el suelo de golpe. Desestabilizó a Lucario e hizo que Cameron se cayera. Antes de tocar el suelo Ash hizo la mímica de dar un puño y lucaria le atinó un puño bala en el rostro a lucario lográndolo tumbar.

–¡combate balístico! – los ojos de Lucaria brillaron con una luz roja y sus puños adquirieron una tonalidad plateada.

A penas Lucaria tocó tierra lo acribilló con golpes a máxima velocidad. La combinación de puño bala y combate cercano resultó muy efectiva.

–¡Lucario! – gritó Cameron poniéndose de pie. Su pokemon logró reaccionar y le dio una patada a Lucaria con fuerza considerable.

La pokemon se elevó varios metros.

– ¡Bien! ¡Ahora esfera aural! – gritó Cameron. Su Lucario levantó sus manos sin ponerse de pie. Lastimosamente para él fue golpeado por un segundo terremoto. En esa ocasión hasta Ash se cayó.

– ¡Esfera aural! – gritó Ash antes de darse un golpe en la cabeza. Lucaria reaccionó y estando cayendo le fue lanzando esferas aurales al Lucario de Cameron - ¡Ve!

Lucaria materializó una última esfera aural con fuerza extra. Se la disparó a quemarropa cuando estuvo a la distancia causando una explosión. Con ese golpe el lucario de Cameron quedó debilitado.

–¡oigan eso no se vale! – se quejó Cameron.

En ese momento el lucario de Riley le dio varios golpes al de Marshal con sus puños envueltos en aura haciéndolo retroceder.

–No importa cuán rudo actúes – dijo Riely –. No hay forma de que tu lucario haya quedado intacto luego de recibir todos esos ataques.

Marshal suspiró.

–Quizá ya haya cumplido mi objetivo – contestó el luchador antes de que su pokemon cayera.

– ¡Con eso ya terminamos por hoy! – anunció Cornelio –. La final entre los participantes Ash y Riley tomará lugar mañana.

–Pe-pero yo perdí por culpa de los terremotos de ese lucario – reclamó Cameron.

La mirada penetrante del maestro pokemon fue suficiente para silenciarlo. Ash estaba sentado en el suelo sobándose la cabeza. Preocupada, Alexa lo examinó.

–Tranquila, me he dado peores golpes –. Dijo Ash.

–Deberíamos ponerte hielo al menos –. Dijo su novia.

Alexa se llevó a Ash a donde atendían a los demás. Pidió una bolsa de hielo a uno de los estudiantes. Ash observaba ese lugar lleno de pokemon y entrenadores heridos como si fuera consecuencia de alguna guerra. Lucaria era atendida por el resto de compañeros.

–Oigan… ¿dónde están Raichu y Shinobu? – preguntó Ash cayendo en cuenta de la ausencia de dos de sus mejores pokemon.

–Se fueron hace un rato con los pokemon de Paul – contestó Alexa colocándole la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

Ash soltó un quejido por lo bajo. Estuvo en silencio pensando en lo ocurrido en el campo de batalla hace un momento ¿habría podido vencer a Cameron en condiciones normales? Ese pensamiento le preocupaba y le frustraba. Decidió dejarlo para después. Sabía que Lucaria percibía sus emociones también. Nuevamente Ash se dio cuenta de que alguien más faltada.

– ¿Y dónde está Korrina? – preguntó.

–Humm – Alexa miró alrededor –. No lo sé. No me di cuenta cuando se fue.

– ¿no vio las batallas?

-ah… no sabría decirte.

A Ash le molestó eso. Pensaba que su amiga tendría interés en ver cómo iba con el pokemon que le confió. Se disculpó con sus compañeros y fue a buscar a Korrina. Se le hacía raro que se fuera sin decir nada. La vio en lo alto de la muralla costera. Tomó unas escaleras que lo llevaron a un camino que estaba casi al tope de la muralla. Se acercó a ella. Parecía estar viendo algo fijamente.

–¿Korrina?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya tenía el puño de ella justo en frente de su nariz.

– ¡No me asustes así! – chilló ella por lo bajo y se separó.

–oh perdón… ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Eh solo estaba… –su mirada se desvió en dirección a la costa.

Ash se asomó. En la pequeña playa que bordeaba la isla estaba un joven descamisado que llevaba una roca esférica sobre su hombro. Con un gemido de dolor que se alcanzó a escuchar a esa distancia la dejó al lado junto a otras. Se dio la vuelta para ir por otra al otro lado de la playa.

–¿Ese es…Kalm? – preguntó Ash achicando los ojos.

–jejeje si, quien diría que tendría una celebridad aquí.

–¿Celebridad? – Ash frunció el ceño. Korrina espabiló confundida.

–¿No lo conoces por su fama?

–Eh…no. Lo conocí el otro día que me ayudó a recuperar mis pokemon de una ladrona.

–Ya veo…bueno veras. Me lo encontré camino aquí y…

_Flashback_

–Supuestamente eres el mejor – le dijo Korrina a Kalm – ¡Demuéstramelo!

–Si eso quieres – respondió el muchacho con confianza y se colgó las gafas en el cuello de la chaqueta –. ¿Te parece que el que logre quitarle las gafas primero al otro gane?

Korrina sonrió y aceptó colocándose sus propias gafas de sol en el cuello de su camisa. La competencia entre esos dos duró horas. Hacían saltos, piruetas y demás tratando de encontrar una abertura en la guardia del otro. Cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse ambos estaban exhaustos y sudados. Al borde de sus fuerzas los dos lanzaron una última acometida. Terminaron por enredarse entre ellos y rodaron por una colina.

– ¡Aja! – exclamó Korrina con las gafas de Kalm en su mano. Ella terminó sobre el muchacho, sentada a horcajadas.

Kalm sonrió y le mostró a Korrina sus gafas.

–Creo que es un empate

_Fin del Flashback._

–En ese momento sentí…algo…

– ¿Te enamoraste de él? – preguntó Ash con los ojos bien abiertos. Korrina se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

–Es muy loco, verdad? – Dijo con voz débil y la cara roja – después de todo hace poco dije que estaba enamorada de ti y luego lo encuentro a él…por favor no pienses que soy una chica fácil o algo por el estilo.

– ¡No! Claro que no voy a pensar algo así de ti – se apresuró a contestar apenas vio su expresión afligida –. Me alegra que pudieras encontrar a alguien que te pueda corresponder tus sentimientos. Y si crees que eso fue rápido deberías ver un viejo amigo mío.

Korrina rio un poco.

–Gracias Ash – la sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

– ¿y…qué está haciendo exactamente?

–pues…

_Flashback_

Cornelio miraba con ojos asesinos a Kalm. El aura amenazante del maestro pokemon incitaba el instinto de supervivencia de él. Le gritaba que saliera corriendo. No hacía caso pensando en esa chica tan espectacular que le robó algo más que un par de gafas.

–Por favor abuelo, dale una oportunidad – se atrevió a decir Korrina.

–Me parece que es un chico problemático. Ni siquiera usa equipo de protección para patinar.

–Bueno, tengo permiso para no usar equipo de protección. Soy el campeón mundial.

Cornelio pareció estallar en llamas y con un movimiento rápido le agarró el cuello a Kalm con sus dedos índice y pulgar. Lo levantó unos centímetros, suficiente para que sus pies se despegaran del suelo. Kalm se llevó las manos al cuello instintivamente y boqueaba por respirar.

– ¡¿Campeón mundial?! – bramó Cornelio. Korrina lo agarró del brazo y jaló, pero sin poder moverlo – ¡¿te atreves a manchar el título de campeón mundial?! ¡Debería arrancarte la cabeza por tu osadía!

– ¡Patinaje! – gritó Korrina y por fortuna eso logró llegarle a Cornelio. El anciano aplacó su ira y miró a su nieta.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– ¡Es el campeón mundial en patinaje! ¡No de batallas pokemon!

Cornelio soltó a Kalm que cayó como marioneta sin cuerdas.

–¿Patinaje? – repitió Cornelio con incredulidad.

– ¡Si! –. Le reafirmó Korrina arrodillándose al lado de Kalm.

– ¿Significa que no es un entrenador?

–Bueno, señor… – habló Kalm con voz ronca – técnicamente lo soy al tener una licencia oficial. Es solo que no batallo. Hago el amor, no la guerra ¡digo! Que soy cómo un coordinador sin las rondas de batallas.

Cornelio volvió a quedarse en silencio. Examinando al chico. Kalm y Korrina se quedaron en silencio en espera por su respuesta.

–Te pondré a prueba – respondió Cornelio.

– ¿Eso es un sí?

–No. Seguirás un entrenamiento que me demostrará si tienes buena fuerza de voluntad.

–Está bien. Soy un atleta, no soy ajeno al ejercicio físico.

–Entonces ven. Te mostraré donde te quedaras.

La habitación nada más tenía una minúscula ventana con gruesos barrotes. El suelo se veía sucio, la cama y la mesita de noche eran viejas y había un hueco en la esquina.

– ¡Abuelo! ¡Esta es la cámara de la penitencia! – Chilló Korrina.

_Fin del flashback_

– ¿Y aceptó? – preguntó Ash. Korrina asintió.

–Hasta ahora ha hecho todas las cosas absurdas que mi abuelo le ha mandado a hacer.

–Vaya, creo que eres afortunada.

–Si… - ambos volvieron a ver a Kalm que seguía con su labor sin detenerse – Creo que lo soy.

**To be continued…**


	48. La final del torneo

**Notas del autor:** Creo que debí hacer esto el capítulo pasado.

Grupo de Ash: Ash, Alexa, Sara (OC), Nash (OC, es un Ash de otro universo) y Serena.

Pokemon con nombres: Shinobu (greninja), Anna (gardevoir), Juanísimo (Hawlucha), Pikante (pikachu libre), Lucaria (el riolu que rescataron en Sinnoh, el que tuvo un vínculo fuerte con Ash), Hao (aegislash shiny), Moai(probopass), Cute (sylveon) y Flame (flareon)

Y para los que no recuerdan quien es Riley, es un personaje de los juegos, anime y manga. Curiosamente es igual a Sir Aaron. Apareció en Sinnoh en la isla de pokemon tipo acero.

En mi historia hay un anciano misterioso que fue el que organizó el torneo de lucario.

Disculpen si este capítulo es corto, pero estoy tratando de no cargarlos tanto para ver si puedo hacer progresar la historia más rápido. Cómo me ausenté demasiado estoy reformulando las cosas.

**Capítulo 48: La final del torneo.**

Ash estaba de pie en su lado del campo de batalla. No tenía dudas, su objetivo era batallar y dar lo mejor de sí. Esos sentimientos eran compartidos por el vínculo entre él y Lucaria. Riley y su lucario sonreían con satisfacción. Satisfacción por poder enfrentarse a Ash y su compañera en una batalla decisiva. El premio era de lo de menos en ese momento. Cornelio en su posición de árbitro dio la señal para el inicio de la batalla.

Ash no dio ninguna orden. Apretó su puño y dio un golpe en el aire. Lucaria con la ventaja de la velocidad del movimiento de puño bala le asestó un golpe en el rostro a su oponente. Por desventaja no surtiría mucho efecto y por eso esperaba que Riley creyera que no usaría ese movimiento por sí sólo. Su objetivo era sacar de balance al lucario de Riley para tener el tiempo y la oportunidad de atacar con su combinación. Sin embargo, Ash y Lucaria se dieron cuenta que el ataque había sido bloqueado por una pequeña barrera de aura sobre el rostro del adversario. Lucaria retrocedió y se puso en guardia.

–Estábamos preparados para un ataque repentino – Dijo Riley.

Su Lucario dibujó un círculo en el aire con ambas patas y el aura azul fulgurante rodeó sus patas.

–Ataca con un hueso veloz – ordenó Ash. Lucaria materializó su arma y arremetió.

Con un golpe de palma el lucario de Riley destrozó el bastón luminoso dejando a Lucaria expuesta. Avanzó un paso y con la otra pata le asestó un golpe el rostro. El sonido fue apagado. Lucaria se tambaleó y Ash soltó una exclamación. El contrincante no dejó pasar su oportunidad y empezó a golpear seguidamente a Lucaria. Ash sintió el dolor de su pokemon. Esos golpes hacían más daño del que aparentaban.

– ¡Puño bala! – Gritó Ash. Lucaria logró reponerse y bloqueó el siguiente golpe con el suyo propio "una buena defensa, es un buen ataque"

– ¡Combate cercano! – Los ojos de Lucaria se pusieron en rojo y empezó a lanzar golpes.

Lucario recibió unos cuantos y retrocedió.

– ¡Combate balístico!

Los puños de Lucaria brillaron con una luz blanca al mismo tiempo que Lucario levantaba sus patas formando una barrera de aura. Lucaria empezó a asestar fuertes golpes con todo su espíritu a esa barrera. Riley levantó sus manos y emitió un aura de estas que se extendió. El aura llegó a donde estaba su lucario y el muro se restableció. Ash entendió que era una batalla donde los entrenadores estaban involucrados una medida mayor a la usual.

– ¡Sigue! – le gritó a Lucaria poniendo más de espíritu en su voz. Lucaria lanzó puñetazos con mayor rapidez.

El choque de voluntades continuó. El ritmo cardiaco de los presentes aumentaba y miraban sin parpadear. Finalmente apareció una grieta en el escudo. Lucaria lanzó un bramido y de un último golpe deshizo el escudo. Fue en ese momento que todo su cuerpo se iluminó con una luz blanca. La silueta de Lucaria onduló y cambió un poco. Al dejar de brillar todos fijaron con incredulidad su vista en Lucaria. El pelaje amarillo de su torso había cambiado a blanco y se alargó por la parte de atrás como si estuviera llevando una gabardina de seda. Los picos metálicos de su pecho y patas habían desaparecido, dejando lo que parecían unas insignias en su lugar. Las protuberancias de su nuca se habían alargado, angostado y aplanado dando la impresión que eran cintas.

Esa apariencia noble y caballeresca duró unos segundos y luego se deshizo. Tanto Ash y Lucaria pusieron los ojos en blanco y se desplomaron en el suelo.

* * *

Ash abrió los ojos con lentitud. Sentía su cuerpo adormecido y pesado. Movió su cabeza. Tuvo la impresión de que la tenía del doble de tamaño. Una mano se posó gentilmente en su frente. Ash pudo enfocar la vista y vio el rostro de Alexa.

–Ale…– su garganta estaba seca.

–Calma.

Como una bendición caída del cielo ella le ofreció agua. Le sostuvo el vaso mientras le levantaba la cabeza un poco. El agua lo refrescó y soltó un suspiro de alivio. El beso que Alexa le dio en la frente lo reconfortó más.

– ¿Qué… ocurrió? – preguntó.

–Según nos dijo Cornelio, el vínculo que tú y Lucaria comparten sí consume energía de ustedes para mantenerse. Se desmayaron porque llevaron esa conexión al límite.

–Lucaria… ¿ella está bien?

–sí, lo está. Nada más está exhausta al igual que tú.

Ash se percató que Alexa no era la única presente. Al pie de la cama lo estaban observando en silencio Raichu, Shinobu, Anna, Juanísimo y Pikante.

–Hola chicos – forzó una sonrisa –. Lamento haberlos preocupado.

Riachu se movió con cuidado sobre la cama, consciente de que ya no era tan ligero. Buscó un lugar bajo el brazo de Ash y se acurrucó ahí.

* * *

– ¿Qué significó eso realmente? – Le preguntó Cornelio al anciano – Esa forma alternativa a una mega evolución. Y una que no requiere piedra alguna. Algo así… con esa apariencia…

El anciano bebió un poco de té y luego acarició su barba, meditando. Luego respondió.

–Es exactamente lo que estás pensando… Lo que hablan las leyendas de la región de Britannia.

**To be continued…**

**Escena Bonus: Dedicada a una buena amiga que me ha apoyado mucho. **

Riley estaba preocupado por el estado de Ash. Según Cornelio ni él ni Lucaria corrían algún peligro por eso planeaba hablar con él luego. Dejó a su lucario en la enfermería para que descansara y fue a la playa de la isla. Ahí tomó una pokebola y la abrió. De la capsula apareció algo que se enterró en la arena aún antes de terminar de materializarse. Se trataba de un dugtrio, pero este tenía cabellos dorados y brillantes en cada una de sus cabezas. Y cada una tenía un estilo diferente. Riley pudo sentir la presencia de alguien acercándose.

– ¿Por qué le pusiste peluca a tu dugtrio? – preguntó esa chica. Riley la reconoció, era una de las acompañantes de Ash.

Dugtrio se ofendió con esa pregunta.

–No es una peluca – Respondió Riley –. Este es un dugtrio que traje de la región de Alola. Ahí ciertas especies son un tanto diferentes.

–¿De verdad?

–Claro que es verdad. Por ejemplo, a los diglett y dugtrio le crecen unos cabellos que en realidad son filamentos metálicos. Por eso adquieren el tipo acero.

–Eso suena muy loco.

–¿No quieres comprobarlo? –Riley sacó de su chaqueta un estuche. Cuando lo abrió Sara vio que dentro había varios artículos de belleza. Riley tomó un peine con motivo de Tyranitar y se lo ofreció a Sara –. Puedes peinarlo.

Sara tomó el peine y se puso detrás de dugtrio. Con cuidado empezó a peinar el cabello de la cabeza superior. Se dio cuenta de la textura peculiar de esos rizos.

– ¿Y sabes qué más? – Siguió Riley– Dugtrio es prácticamente un pokemon legendario en Alola.

–Eso si no te lo creo.

–Hablo en serio. En la región de Alola se venera a Dugtrio como la encarnación de una divinidad de la tierra. De hecho, los habitantes de Alola se arrodillan y hacen una reverencia si ven alguno asomar sus cabezas desde la madriguera. Está prohibido arrancarles aunque sea un solo cabello de su cabeza, se cree que el que lo haga sufrirá castigo divino.

Sara dejó de peinar al dugtrio.

–Tranquila. No creo que apliqué si lo haces por accidente – rio Riley.

Algo dudosa, Sara retomó el peinado.

– ¿Algo más que se digan de los Dugtrio? – preguntó con curiosidad.

–Dicen que si muchos Dugtrio salen de su madriguera es una señal de que un volcán va a entrar en erupción ese mismo día. En la realidad no es que ellos la causen, ellos detectan las ondas sísmicas bajo tierra y reaccionan.

–Casi como la leyenda de Absol siendo el pokemon que atrae desastres.

–Precisamente.

Sara continuó cepillando las cabelleras.

–Te mostraré otra cosa.

Riley hizo unos movimientos con sus manos. A manera de un truco de magia algo en forma de corazón apareció en su mano derecha. Era de color rosado. Riley se arrodilló y extendió su mano. Sara abrió por completo los ojos al ver eso. Fue tan repentino que la tomó por sorpresa y no sabía que pensar.

–Eh…¿Qué estas…?

Dugtrio se acercó y la cabeza superior empezó a comer eso que tenía Riley en la mano.

–Se les llama pokéhabas –dijo –. Crecen en plantas propias de la región de Alola. A los pokemon les encanta.

Sara suspiró.

–Por un momento pensé que te me estabas confesando –rió. Riley sonrió y dijo.

–Bueno, tú tienes un aura muy fuerte y enérgica… no me molestaría darte mi corazón.


	49. Ash Vs Korrina

**Notas del autor:** Bueno para recordarles que en mi historia coloqué dos gimnasios extras. Uno normal y uno volador. Por lo que Ash ya lleva 4 medallas hasta el momento. Quizá sea buena idea que vuelvan a revisar las notas de autor del capítulo anterior para recordar otros detalles. Sobre mi retraso… palabras más, palabras menos estoy pasando por dificultades en esta historia luego de replantearla.

**Capítulo 49 Ash vs Korrina. **

Con el torneo acabado casi todos los participantes decidieron marcharse después de que Riley y su lucario recibieran el premio, una piedra activadora y una lucarionita. Paul, Maylene, Cameron y Riley todavía estaban presentes. Ash y Lucaria devoraron tanto como snorlax recién levantados para recuperar toda la energía que perdieron durante la final del torneo. A consejo de Cornelio Ash debería usar con más cuidado a Lucaria, pero no dio más detalles de lo ocurrido sin importar cuanto insistiera en pedirle una explicación. Por el momento Ash quiso dejar ese tema a un lado y concentrarse en su siguiente desafío. Más tarde ingresaron en una nueva área de la isla.

Por primera vez vieron el campo de batalla principal del gimnasio pokemon. Estaba en el interior de la estructura de la isla. Era cerrado, pero espacioso. Korrina se apresuró y fue a recorrer el contorno del campo dando piruetas sobre rampas y barras. Viéndolo bien parecía una pista de patinaje. Korrina terminó con un gran salto con muchas piruetas y quedó en su lado del campo.

–Genial, ¿no? – preguntó Korrina.

–Muy genial – dijo Ash – ¿en verdad es un lugar de siglos de antigüedad?

–Mi abuelo dejó que hicieran renovaciones según lo que quería – respondió la patinadora –. Obvio lo pedí con tema de patinaje.

Cornelio se aclaró la garganta y se colocó en la posición del árbitro.

–Tomen sus lugares – dijo seriamente.

Ash también se colocó en posición. El resto veía desde un nivel superior. Lucaria optó ser parte del público en esa ocasión. Cuando cada quien estaba en posición Cornelio procedió.

–Esta será una batalla oficial entre la líder de gimnasio Korrina y el retador Ash Ketchum. Sólo el retador tiene derecho a intercambiar pokemon. Ahora presenten a sus pokemon.

Korrina tomó una turnoball y la lanzó al campo de batalla. De esta salió su Troh. Ash no tuvo que pensar en cual pokemon usar contra un gimnasio tipo lucha.

–¡Hao yo te elijo! – gritó Ash lanzando la pokebola. De la capsula salió el aegislash en su modo escudo.

– Ay – dijo Korrina y Cornelio suspiró pesadamente.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Ash.

–la victoria es de Hao – declaró Cornelio.

– ¡¿Qué cosa?! – la voz de Ash hizo eco en el interior del gimnasio. Alternaba su mirada entre Korrina y Cornelio.

–Es que…Troh solo sabe movimientos de tipo lucha – contestó Korrina apenada. Y la mayoría de los presentes se cayó al suelo.

–¡¿Es en serio?! – gritó Ash incrédulo.

–La decisión de los movimientos del pokemon y sus consecuencias hacen parte de la batalla – contestó Cornelio. Korrina regresó a Troh.

–Lo lamento Ash – Dijo desanimada y con la cara bien roja.

-¡no te preocupes Korrina!- le gritó Kalm. – ¡cualquiera se equivoca!

Ash suspiró.

–Lo que él dice – dijo Ash – de los errores se aprende.

Korrina suspiró y volvió a sonreír. Tomó su segunda pokebola y de esa salió un darmanitan.

–Ah recordé que te gusta mucho la combinación de rojo, blanco y amarillo – comentó Ash. Regresó a Hao por no querer batallar con desventaja de tipo.

–Darmanitan no es tipo lucha que yo recuerde – comentó Cameron.

–Según las reglas de los gimnasios el líder tiene derecho a usar solo un pokemon por batalla que no sea el tipo característico de su gimnasio – le explicó Maylene.

Ash hizo una señal al público y del nivel superior una figura salió volando. Dio unas piruetas en el aire y cayó con estilo.

– ¡Yo soy Juanísimo el magnífico! – exclamó el hawlucha e hizo tres poses rápidamente. No podían dejar a su luchador estrella por fuera en esa ocasión.

– ¡Comiencen! – ordenó Cornelio.

–¡Usa Tambor! – ordenó Korrina.

–¡corpulencia! – gritó Ash.

Darmanitan se irguió y con sus puños golpeó su pecho. Luego emitió un brillo rojo por todo su cuerpo. Jaunísimo alzó sus brazos y los flexionó mientras sacaba pecho. Sus músculos se expandieron por un momento.

–¡Ataca con nitro carga!

–¡Evade con bote!

Darmanitan arremetió con su cuerpo rodeado de llamas. Antes de que pudiera impactar contra el hawlucha, Juanísimo dio un salto muy alto elevándose casi hasta el techo.

–Prepara un ataque celestial.

En el punto más alto Juanísimo extendió sus alas y quedó suspendido en el aire. Su cuerpo fue rodeado de un brillo blanco muy intenso.

–No te lo permitiré. Darmanitan usa roca afilada.

El pokemon de fuego bramó y con ambos puños golpeó el suelo del campo. Una honda azulada se esparció por el suelo y rocas que desprendían el mismo brillo salieron disparadas hacia arriba. Con movimientos gráciles Juanísimo evadió los proyectiles que se elevaban e impactaban contra el techo y la reja suspendida. Su ataque terminó de cargar y arremetió en picada contra su adversario.

–¡Hacia la jaula! – le gritó Korrina.

Darmanitan se envolvió en llamas y dio un gran salto logrando llegar a esa reja y se colgó agarrando los barrotes. Ash consideró raro que la llamara jaula al no estar cerrada. Juanísimo volvió a elevarse tratando de atinar su ataque celestial. Darmanitan retrocedió agarrándose de otros barrotes. Parecía que el ataque iba a lograr impactarlo, pero en el último segundo Darmanitan se soltó de uno de sus brazos y le dio un golpe a la reja. Una sección giró dejándolo por encima. Juanísimo pasó de largo y perdió balance por la sorpresa, como consecuencia el ataque celestial se deshizo.

Darmanitan, a orden de Korrina, atacó con roca afilada. Esa vez las rocas se materializaron a su alrededor y salieron disparadas. Lograron pasar con éxito por los espacios entre los barrotes y golpearon a Juanísimo. El hawlucha se estrelló en el suelo, pero en seguida se levantó con un salto ágil.

–¡Ve por él! – le ordenó Ash. Juanísimo voló y rodeó la reja quedando sobre ella. Pero no había mucho espacio para maniobrar en vuelo.

Tuvo que aterrizar. Darmanitan aprovechó y atacó con un brazo martillo. Juanísimo cruzó sus brazos en frente mientras realizaba nuevamente una corpulencia. Recibió el ataque, pero le costó mantener el equilibrio por estar parado sobre los barrotes. En cambio Darmanitan parecía estar en su terreno. Atacó con fuerza a su contrincante haciéndolo tropezar y retroceder.

–¡Ataca con todo Darmanitan! – gritaba Korrina lanzado puños al aire.

Darmanitan bramó y lanzó otro puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡Acróbata! – casi como flotando Juanísimo evadió y contra atacó.

Ambos pokemon intercambiaron ataques rápidamente. De esa forma si parecía que estuvieran peleando dentro de una jaula. Juanísimo logró darle una patada. Darmanitan rodó sobre su espalda y al caer otra de las secciones de la reja giró. El pokemon de fuego quedó nuevamente colgando y como simio se movió a otra parte donde subió por otra sección giratoria. Ash miró con atención la estructura metálica y tuvo una idea. Con solo una mirada desde lo lejos supo que Juanísimo pensaba lo mismo.

–Usa roca afilada.

Darmanitan volvió a atacar. Juanísimo no pudo evitar del todo los proyectiles y fue golpeado por algunos. Tropezó y rodó sobre los barrotes.

–¡Nitrocarga! – ordenó Korrina.

–¡Detenlo! – gritó Ash. Juanísimo se levantó de un salto. Se hizo a un lado y sujetó el brazo de su adversario logrando apoyarse bien sobre sus pies –. ¡Ahora caída libre!

-¡¿Huh?! – boqueó Korrina incrédula por esa orden. Ellos estaban prácticamente pegados al techo en medio de la reja. Pero entonces abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de donde estaban específicamente.

Juanísimo volvió a realizar una corpulencia y levantó a Darmanitan dibujando un arco con él casi sin despegarse de la reja. Cuando cayó lo hizo sobre una de las secciones giratorias de la reja. Los dos pokemon pasaron y cayeron en picada al suelo. El impacto fue atronador y se levantó una columna de humo.

Al despejarse, vieron a Juanísimo parado haciendo una pose con sus brazos levantados y a Darmanitan a su lado debilitado.

–Darmanitan ya no puede continuar– anunció Cornelio – el ganador es Juanísimo.

–¡El magnífico! – agregó el Hawlucha. Los espectadores vitorearon, sobre todo Alexa y Serena.

Korrina regresó a Darmanitan a su pokebola y Juanísimo se retiró del campo de batalla.

–No creía que lograras ver las entradas tan rápido – comentó Korrina.

–Suelo fijarme en el campo para ver si lo puedo usar a mi favor – contestó Ash con orgullo.

Korrina tomó su tercera turno ball y la lanzó. Su pokemon más fuerte apareció en el campo de batalla dando un aullido. Ash se volteó a ver a su fiel compañero. Raichu asintió y entró en el campo de batalla dispuesto a terminar la batalla inconclusa contra lucario.

–¡Despierta el poder que hay en ti! ¡mega evoluciona! – Korrina dio un puño y dos patadas al aire antes de tocar su piedra activadora.

Raichu por su parte liberó una gran cantidad de electricidad y activó su armadura trueno. Parecía que ya dominaba esa técnica, pero en esa ocasión Ash notó que las mejillas de su pokemon brillaban con luces de colores. Una de color rojo y otra de color azul.

"¿qué es…? ¿No es lo mismo que vi con el electivire de paul?" pensó Ash. Dirigió su vista a su rival de Sinnoh quien sonreía con picardía y satisfacción.

"¿Acaso estuvo con Electivire durante el torneo?" se preguntó el entrenador de kanto.

–¡comiencen! – el grito de Cornelio hizo regresar su atención al combate.

–¡Hueso óseo! – gritó Korrina y esa combinación volvió a sonar extraña para aquellos que la escuchaban por primera vez.

– Raichu, ¡usa cola de hierro!

El ataque repentino del roedor eléctrico solo dejó a mega lucario materializar dos bastones. Ambos pokemon intercambiaron golpes rápidamente, pero potenciando en esa ocasión por la armadura trueno Raichu era superior en velocidad. Logró penetrar en la guardia de lucario y golpearlo en distintas partes. La corriente de aire cortaba de cada latigazo cortaba la superficie del suelo. Para suerte del mega pokemon contaba con la resistencia de tipo.

–¡Esfera aural!

–¡Bola voltio!

Mega lucario juntó sus patas y formó una esfera aural al mismo tiempo que una bola de electricidad se formaba en la punta de la cola de Raichu. Pero esa bola voltio era mucho más grande que las anteriores. Los ataques colisionaron sin ser lanzados por ninguno de los pokemon. Hubo un breve forcejeo. Al final la bola voltio engulló a mega lucario y lo mandó volando al otro lado del campo de batalla. Tras el impacto Mega lucario quedó incrustado en la pared.

–¡Lucario! – gritó Korrina. Su pokemon se levantó y volvió al campo se veía muy dañado.

Por su parte Raichu perdió la armadura trueno al liberar toda esa energía, pero sus mejillas aún brillaban.

–¡Raichu usa atactrueno!

El roedor eléctrico alzó su voz y liberó una potente descarga que mega lucario evadió por poco. No era impresión de Ash, sus ataques eléctricos habían aumentado de potencia. Mega lucario logró disparar una esfera aural por cuenta propia. El proyectil dio varias vueltas en el aire dibujando una espiral. Por la sorpresa Raichu bajó la guardia y el ataque logró impactarlo. Eso le dio oportunidad a mega lucario de materializar todos sus bastones de luz que levitaron a su alrededor. Raichu se incorporó y ambos arremetieron contra el otro. El impacto del hueso veloz con la cola de hierro producía chispas anaranjadas. Ambos pokemon se medían en fuerza y velocidad.

–¡Rodada!

Girando verticalmente, Raichu dio un coletazo vertical. Mega lucario trató de defenderse con dos de sus bastones pero la cola de hierro logró cortarlos y el ataque logró golpearlo desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el abdomen.

–¡Sujétalo! – Con la velocidad extrema Raichu embistió a mega lucario en el abdomen y aprovechó para sujetarlo con sus brazos –¡Atactrueno!

Raichu apretó los dientes y liberó una potente descarga que generó un fuerte resplandor. Mega lucario gritó de dolor a todo pulmón a causa del dolor. Al terminar Raichu se apartó y mega lucario se tambaleó unos momentos con los ojos en blanco. Luego cayó y su mega evolución se deshizo.

–¡Lucario ya no puede continuar! –Anunció Cornelio– ¡El ganador es Raichu! ¡La victoria es del retador Ash Ketchum!


End file.
